Sonic Fallout
by Gabito
Summary: [AU] El doctor Eggman pone en juego sus armas definitivas: bombas fabricadas a partir de Red Star Rings que pueden reducir ciudades enteras a cenizas. Además, ahora cuenta con la ayuda de los villanos más peligrosos y fuertes. Sonic y sus compañeros tendrán que dar todo de sí para evitar que Eggman conquiste el mundo o lo reduzca a la nada misma. ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Sospechas inciertas

**I**

 **Sospechas inciertas**

La oscuridad de aquellas cavernas era abrumadora. Nada se veía. Ni las salientes de las rocas, ni las estalagmitas que sobresalían de la superficie, ni el agua que brotaba de ella. Nada: la más absoluta oscuridad. Pero era momentáneamente perturbada por las luces solitarias de dos linternas, que indagaban en las sombras en una intensa búsqueda. Se oían pasos; sordos, distantes. Cada tanto, alguna palabra, una indicación sobre el camino a seguir, que rompía el agobiante silencio que encerraban las rocas muertas.

— Por aquí — era lo que se oía con frecuencia.

Aquellos individuos se adentraban cada vez más por esas cavernas laberínticas y desoladas, mientras las luces blancas de sus linternas seguían buscando nuevos senderos. Al cabo de un tiempo de incesante caminata, en donde avanzaban tanto hacia adelante como hacia abajo, los focos incandescentes de los aparatos apuntaron juntos a una puerta de metal opaco, disimulado entre las rocas como si fuese una pared.

— Es aquí. Entremos.

Uno de ellos se adelantó a la puerta y la tanteó con las manos. Acercó el rostro, buscando alguna apertura, algún orificio, y le daba imperceptibles golpecitos al metal, que resonaba muy levemente.

— Parece estar cerrada. Tendrás que encargarte.

Entonces el otro individuo tiñó su cuerpo de luz turquesa, iluminando tenuemente el túnel en el que se encontraban. Allí puedo verse la silueta de su compañero, un camaleón púrpura con un cuerno en su frente. Pero fue la puerta la que brilló con mayor intensidad. Moviendo la mano hacia la derecha, el metal comenzó a quejarse, inmutable, pero al fin tuvo que ceder a su voluntad. La puerta se deslizó hacia un lado, dando paso a otra completa oscuridad.

Nuevamente las luces apuntaron dentro y los compañeros ingresaron. Todo lo que alcanzaban a ver gracias a las linternas era una gran base de operaciones, pero donde todo estaba apagado y cubierto de polvo. Monitores, computadoras, equipos de medición, robots ayudantes o torretas de defensa: todo había quedado en el olvido. La gloria tecnológica venida abajo por la crueldad del tiempo.

— ¿Aún crees que sigue vivo? — preguntó Espio.

— Tengo derecho a dudar.

Un repentino sonido los asustó y apuntaron sus linternas a la fuente sonora. Una rata, que salió corriendo ante la presencia de la luz.

— Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido —dijo Silver — Este lugar me pone nervioso.

Espio se acercó a una computadora ubicada en el centro, que parecía ser la principal de aquella base. De una mochila que traía en la espalda sacó una laptop con el símbolo de colas de Tails, la encendió y la conectó a la de la base. Una serie de códigos de programación comenzaron a visualizarse en la pantalla de la laptop, y los ojos inquietos del ninja intentaban descifrar cuanto decía.

— Mi entrenamiento como ninja me capacita para todo tipo de problemas, pero me gustaría tener la ayuda de alguien con más conocimiento en informática — dijo el camaleón levantando la ceja ante tantos códigos — A ver… Sí, como imaginé. La base está inactiva desde hace seis meses. Igual que todas las demás.

— Eso no nos dice que esté muerto — sugirió el erizo.

— No, pero nos dice que es probable.

Silver movió su linterna y comenzó a curiosear aquel lugar, caminando para acercar los ojos dorados a las maravillas tecnológicas que allí había. Algunas máquinas estaban salpicadas de telarañas, mientras que algunos robots de combate se encontraban estáticos como si fuesen estatuas talladas en la misma piedra. Silver se acercó a un Egg Pawn apagado y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza para ver cómo resonaba.

— Qué desperdicio — dijo el erizo — ¿Crees que haya tenido conciencia?

— ¿Cómo Omega? No lo creo — respondió Espio — La mayoría de los robots de Eggman son computadoras con piernas que saben apuntar y disparar. Sólo conozco cuatro robots con inteligencia artificial y conciencia fabricados por el doctor: Metal Sonic, Omega, Gemerl y Gamma.

— ¿Gamma?

— Sí. No lo conocí, pero Amy dice que se rebeló contra el doctor cuando ocurrió lo de Perfect Chaos. Fue destruido en una batalla contra su hermano Beta.

— Qué triste… Y Gemerl es el robot que vive con Cream, ¿verdad?

— Así es. Ese fue malvado al principio, pero luego de que Sonic lo venciera, Tails lo reprogramó y lo volvió de nuestro lado. Desde entonces ha vivido con Cream y su madre.

— Vaya… Parece que me perdí de mucho antes de conocerlos.

— Vaya que sí — dijo Espio sonriendo.

Los minutos continuaron avanzando. Espio se conectó a otra computadora para obtener algún tipo de información relacionada con la ubicación de las demás bases del doctor. Silver se encontraba sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa, algo fastidiado.

— Debe haber una manera directa de saber si sigue vivo o no — mencionó Silver de repente.

— Lamentablemente no la hay — dijo Espio sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla — Tenemos que seguir investigando cada una de sus bases hasta encontrar más pistas sobre él.

— ¡Pero ya hemos visitado doce de ellas! ¿Y todas las que nos faltan y las que no conocemos?

— ¿Por qué la prisa? Que yo sepa tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente — dijo el camaleón con calma.

— Si, pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Esto se pone muy aburrido!

De repente, un sonido fuerte resonó desde lo profundo, acompañado de un notable temblor. Parecía el sonido de unos engranajes antiguos que se vuelven a poner en movimiento luego de décadas de abandono.

— ¿Qué pasó? — exclamó Silver.

— ¡Yo no hice nada!

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron en alerta. Las luces de la base se encendieron de repente, y todas las computadoras se pusieron en funcionamiento en un mismo instante.

— ¡Oh jojojo! — se escuchó una risa frenética, proveniente de los parlantes —¿Estás aburrido? ¿Quieres un poco de diversión, plateadito?

— ¡Eggman! — gritaron los dos al unísono.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó el erizo.

— ¡Oh jojojo! ¡Qué bueno que me recuerden! No me gustaría pasar al olvido… ¡Como ustedes dos!

En ese momento los robots de la base volvieron a la vida. Sus luces se encendieron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a dispararles. Rápidamente Silver se cubrió con su escudo telequinético, mientras Espio se lanzó ágilmente a una esquina y arrojó sus kunai explosivos hacia los robots, haciéndolos estallar.

La alarma sonó estrepitosamente, tan fuerte que ambos sintieron sus tímpanos estallar.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí! — gritó Espio, y apenas Silver pudo escucharlo como para asentir con la cabeza.

El camaleón guardó con prisa su computadora y se dirigieron a la salida, pero apenas cruzaron se encontraron con un enorme robot que ocupaba todo el diámetro del túnel y les impedía salir. La voz repentina del doctor Eggman surgió con bastante claridad de la máquina.

— No hay a dónde escapar. ¡Quedarán sepultados!

El gran mecha desplegó dos taladros enormes de sus manos y comenzó a perforar el techo del túnel. Las pequeñas rocas comenzaron a caer por encima de sus cabezas. Otros soportes provenientes de la máquina penetraron en la piedra y afirmaron la posición del robot. Se notaba que no quería salir volando por los poderes del erizo.

— ¡A un lado lata! —gritó Silver, disparando varias ondas psíquicas con sus manos, que impactaron con fuerza sobre el pecho del robot y lo hicieron retroceder, pero no caer.

El robot desplegó dos metralletas de sus hombros y abrió fuego. Espio comenzó a correr sobre las paredes de roca, girando por el túnel y esquivando las balas con tremenda velocidad. Lanzó estrellas ninja que se incrustaron en la armadura del robot y estallaron luego de unos instantes.

Silver se lanzó con todo el impulso de su telequinesis y conectó un puñetazo lleno de energía en la cabeza de la máquina. Esta volvió a retroceder, pero nunca dejaba de taladrar la roca, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más grandes se hacían los escombros que caían. De su cintura emergió un cañón de láser que giró sobre el cuerpo del robot, y el peligroso haz de energía recorrió la caverna. Ambos lograron salvarse agachándose justo a tiempo.

Espio volvió a acelerar, dio un salto y conectó una poderosa patada giratoria en la cabeza del robot, justo del lado opuesto donde antes había impactado el golpe de Silver. El ataque no resultó efectivo y el camaleón cayó al suelo, pero no pudo esquivar la poderosa patada que le propinó la máquina.

— ¡Espio! — gritó Silver al verlo.

El camaleón salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, con un gran estruendo y levantamiento de polvo. Luego cayó al suelo y no logró levantarse.

Silver vio a su amigo caer y no pudo contener su enojo. Sus manos se iluminaron aún más con su poder.

— ¡Tú lo pediste, hojalata! — gritó.

El erizo creó un remolino de energía que giró rápidamente a su alrededor, y dando un poderoso impulso, se lanzó hacia su enemigo con el puño delante. Su velocidad y fuerza fueron tan grandes que logró atravesar lado a lado al robot, dejando un enorme agujero chispeante.

Silver cayó al suelo, jadeando, pero satisfecho. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver cómo su amigo se incorporaba adolorido y le levantaba el pulgar.

— ¡Buen trabajo! — dijo el camaleón cruzando el agujero que dejó su compañero en el robot.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Claro, esto no es nada. Pero tenemos que irnos rápido.

Con las linternas al frente, intentaban encontrar el camino a la superficie, subiendo mientras corrían. Los robots, salidos de las profundidades de aquel abismo, comenzaron a disparar misiles desde lejos, haciendo estallar la roca. Los fragmentos caían delante y detrás de ellos.

— ¡Tontos robots! — gritó Silver — ¡Esto se va a desmoronar!

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos, deprisa!

Silver se giró un momento y lanzó una onda psíquica hacia las máquinas que los perseguían. Espio hizo lo mismo con un par de kunai explosivos. Pronto doblaron y cambiaron la ruta, para luego seguir subiendo y subiendo. El sonido de las explosiones les llegaba con ferocidad y las paredes de piedra vibraban como si se encontraran en pleno terremoto. Por encima de ellos, cientos y cientos de metros de roca sólida estaban a punto de caerles encima.

— ¡Será mejor sellar el camino! — gritó Espio.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Ambos giraron sobre sus pies y lanzaron tanto ondas psíquicas como kunai y granadas explosivas hacia las pareces de roca. Estas temblaron fuertemente y cayeron, bloqueando el paso de los robots. El sonido de los disparos se oía ahora con menor intensidad, aunque la oscuridad seguía siendo absoluta.

— Eso nos dará un minuto o dos —dijo Espio — Sigamos, y asegúrate de no perder tu linterna. Estaremos perdidos si no podemos ver.

El erizo y el camaleón continuaron con su recorrido, moviéndose tan rápido como podían, esquivando cada tanto las salientes de las rocas y las estalagmitas mientras intentaban vislumbrar con sus linternas entre tanta negrura. Volvieron a girar. Siguieron así durante otro rato, hasta que llegaron a una caverna levemente iluminada por unos intrépidos rayos de sol que penetraban en aquella roca. Estaban cerca de la salida.

Las vibraciones en la tierra no cesaban, pero pronto retomaron el camino hacia la superficie y al fin se vieron las caras con el astro rey. Su intensa luz los cegó por momentos, teniendo que tapar sus rostros con sus manos. Debajo de ellos se extendía una montaña nevada, que continuaba con sus picos más arriba. Aquella cadena de montañas blancas continuaba hasta perderse en el horizonte, aunque podían verse los lagos de agua helada debajo de ellos. La nieve caía en forma de copos sobre sus cabezas y comenzaron a sentir el aire frío en sus pulmones.

— ¿Crees que los perdimos? — preguntó Silver, exhalando vapor al hablar.

— Seguro. Hay varios caminos para llegar a la base, y los otros los dejarán en el lado opuesto de la montaña. Pero tenemos que movernos.

— Será mejor llamar al resto —dijo el erizo y levantó el brazo para usar su comunicador de pulsera, pero dio un largo suspiro al no encontrarlo allí — Creo que perdí mi comunicador.

— El mío está deshecho. Le dieron un balazo — dijo Espio mostrando el dispositivo soltando chispas. Luego lo tiró al piso.

— No nos queda otra que regresar ahora mismo —dijo Silver mirando el camino — ¡Tenemos que avisar al resto que Eggman sigue vivo!

Retomaron la carrera y comenzaron a bajar rápidamente la montaña nevada. Espio aceleró a velocidad máxima, y su rapidez no tenía nada que envidiar de la de Knuckles o Blaze, aunque distaba de ser tan veloz como Sonic o Shadow. Silver, por su parte, se mantuvo volando a su lado, siguiendo el ritmo de su compañero.

* * *

Aquella habitación era en efecto muy elegante y estaba iluminada del blanco más puro. El suelo estaba cubierto con inmaculadas cerámicas de metal, y unas pocas computadoras se encontraban operando cerca de las paredes. Junto a ellas, robots humanoides llevaban a cabo sus tareas en absoluto silencio.

La mesa principal era larga y repleta de sillas, pero en ella estaban sentados solamente cuatro individuos. A un lado, un robot de armadura azulada, Metal Sonic. Por el otro lado, un hombre adulto y forma redondeada: el doctor Eggman.

De los presentes sentados en la mesa se encontraba un enorme oso, de nombre Bearenger; una hermosa coneja color blanco, llamada Carrotia y un lobo de pelaje azul y colmillos afilados. Este se llamaba Falke.

En la esquina de la mesa se encontraba un enorme ave de pico redondeado y desagradable, con lentes azules parecidos a los de Eggman. Estaba vestido con un pantalón verde, una camisa roja y unas botas verdes. Su sombrero negro tenía el detalle de una calavera, el símbolo de su armada. Este tipo era Lord Battle Kukku XV, señor de los cielos. Al menos así solía presentarse.

Finalmente, flotando cerca del suelo se encontraban dos pequeños robots, uno con forma de orbe y otro con forma de cubo. Aquellos eran, sin duda alguna, Orbot y Cubot. La sala estaba ahora alterada por las sonoras carcajadas del doctor, que miraba una pantalla con satisfacción, divertido por las escenas que acababa de ver.

— ¿Cree que fue buena idea anunciarse tan pronto, señor? — preguntó Orbot — Dicen que el que golpea de sorpresa golpea más fuerte, pero no servirá de nada si les advierte a sus enemigos del puñetazo.

— ¿Puñetazo? No va a ser un puñetazo. ¡El infierno les va a caer encima! No hay manera de que soporten tal golpe — dijo el doctor Eggman sonriendo ampliamente — Pero aun así no debemos precipitarnos tanto. Todo debe quedar en posición para que nuestro golpe sea duro y definitivo.

El doctor apagó la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, con una mano en el mentón, mientras continuaba hablando. Los individuos que estaban con él lo observaban, atentos a sus palabras.

— Quiero a Lyric continuando con las operaciones de fabricación de las bombas Fallout en Shamar, pero antes tenemos que retomar esa base. Carrotia, Bearenger y Falke, les dejo esta honorable misión.

— ¿Podemos llevarnos a Metal Sonic? — preguntó el lobo azulado.

— ¡Ni hablar! — respondió el doctor moviendo la mano — Tengo planes especiales para él, pero podrán llevarse un escuadrón de Egg Shooters. Dadas sus capacidades, debería ser pan comido para ustedes.

— Lo será — dijo la coneja blanca — No se preocupe jefe. Esa base volverá a ser suya cuanto antes.

— Perfecto. En cuanto la recuperen, me darán el aviso y enviaré a Lyric — dijo el doctor, quien volvió su mano a su mentón — Por otro lado, mandaré a los Hard Boiled Heavies a retomar Eggmanland. ¡Mi preciada fortaleza! No me imagino el chiquero en que la convirtieron esos sucios zetis. Menos mal que ya se murieron.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es usted un maestro de la estrategia, señor! — dijo Cubot, maravillado y con las manos juntas.

— ¿Quiere que ponga a Heavy King en la línea? Ya sabe que sólo obedece las órdenes cuando las recibe directamente — dijo Orbot.

— Sí, si… Cómo sea, pero primero dame comunicación con los Hooligans. Quiero saber cómo va su misión — dijo el doctor.

— En seguida, jefecito — dijo Cubot, para luego salir apresuradamente a traerle un gran monitor flotante, y luego presionar un botón del mismo.

La pantalla se encendió y la imagen mostró el rostro de una comadreja con largos colmillos y sombrero marrón.

— Aquí Nack. ¿Qué pasa, doc?

— Quiero saber cómo va la misión. ¿La conseguiste?

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo Nack mostrando en pantalla la Esmeralda Caos violeta — Sin levantar sospechas. Justo como nos lo encomendó.

— ¡Excelente! Repórtense cuanto antes a la base más cercana.

— ¿Y nuestra paga?

— La tendrán en cuanto tenga mi esmeralda a salvo. ¿Cuándo he faltado a mis deudas?

— Según los Chaotix, tienes la costumbre de olvidarlas. Nack fuera — dijo, y cortó la comunicación.

El doctor Eggman se llevó los dedos al entrecejo para aplacar su fastidio, para luego dirigirse al enorme pájaro de aspecto algo desagradable.

— Bien, esto se hace largo… Lord Kukku, tendrás a tu armada lista para la acción. Te daré las órdenes tan pronto como se rinda la Federación Unida.

— Lo que digas — contestó seriamente el ave.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese tipo raro? — preguntó Carrotia mirando a los lados — El de la gema en el pecho.

— Ese "tipo raro" tiene más valor para mí que ustedes cuatro, la armada Battle Bird y los Hooligans juntos — dijo Eggman — Y en este mismo instante está realizando la misión más importante de todas.

— ¿Y cuál es esa misión? — preguntó Kukku, claramente ofendido por el menosprecio de su jefe.

Entonces el doctor esbozó una nueva sonrisa, y tan penetrante fue su mirada que dejó petrificados a sus interlocutores.

— Matar a Sonic — concluyó.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta nueva historia, que por cierto es la continuación de mi otro fic _Sonic Lost World: la gran guerra._ Aunque no necesitan leerlo para entender esta historia, así que tranquis ;)

Ahora quiero dar unas aclaraciones: primero, voy a usar a la mayoría de los villanos de los **juegos,** y eso incluye a Lyric del juego Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. Aunque es importante decir que si bien el personaje va a ser el mismo, no va a exactamente tener el mismo origen. Lo mismo para el sensual de Infinite. Carrotia, Bearenger y Falke tuvieron su origen en el juego Tails Sky Patrol, pero como no les dieron personalidad, me basaré más en sus versiones de los cómics Archie. En cuanto a Lord Battle Kukku, él fue el villano principal del juego Tails Adventure, junto a su hijo Speedy, quien (alerta de spoiler) también aparecerá en el fic. Lo mismo, como no tenemos más información original, me voy a basar en sus versiones de Archie.

Los Hard Bolied Heavies también van a tener un origen un tanto diferente, pero sólo para que tenga sentido en esta historia. Aunque a decir verdad, sólo sabemos que fueron creados por Eggman, así que en definitiva es lo mismo :V

Digo todo esto para que no piensen que voy a hacer un popurrí bizarro de villanos. No. Aquí van a tener un trasfondo y sus momentos de gloria, como creo que se merecen. **Porque para que una historia de acción sea buena, debe tener buenos antagonistas.**

Espero poder verlos en el próximo capítulo!

 _See you later!_


	2. Comedia y drama

¡Aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo! Pero antes una aclaración.

 **Nota importante (para los que leyeron la precuela. Sino, pasen directamente a leer este capítulo)** :

Notarán que comienzo a utilizar un estilo de narrativa un tanto diferente del que usé anteriormente. Esto es intencional, pues creo que así el fic tendrá una dinámica más adecuada al tipo de historia que quiero contar. Lo digo para que no piensen que me estoy esforzando menos o le pongo menos empeño. Nada de eso: ahora voy a tratar de ahondar más en los personajes que en los paisajes y contexto, pero no garantizo que me salga bien jajaja.

Ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

 **II**

 **Comedia y drama**

Era una mañana despejada, con un sol cálido y una brisa fresca, en la ciudad de Central City. Para la época en la que estaban, otoño, ya los árboles estaban libres de sus hojas y las noches se volvían algo frías.

La ciudad sufrió un notable crecimiento en su población desde la guerra pasada. Muchas personas habían decidido mudarse a algunas de las ciudades que se salvaron de los ataques, y una de ellas era Central City. Aun así, a pesar de su repentino crecimiento demográfico, la ciudad seguía conservando su relativa tranquilidad.

Pero entre la paz de aquella mañana de domingo, unos coloridos personajes vinieron a perturbar la tranquilidad con su abrumadora rapidez.

— ¡Apresúrate Tails, por lo que más quieras! — gritó Sonic a su amigo a través de su comunicador de pulsera.

— ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!

Sonic corría con una prisa sin precedentes a través de las calles de la ciudad. Tails lo seguía, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo en alcanzarlo, pero le era imposible. Tenía al erizo catorce calles delante de él, y seguía sacándole ventaja con cada segundo que pasaba. El viento arreciaba con poderosa fuerza cuando pasaban ellos esquivando los vehículos, y a la gente les llegaba a los oídos el sonido del aire cortado por su asombrosa velocidad.

Sonic corría con una desesperación impropia de él, como si quisiera evitar una catástrofe inminente.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! Tengo que llegar ya, ¡o será demasiado tarde! — exclamó para sí.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Quedan siete segundos! — gritó Tails por su comunicador — ¡No lo lograremos!

— ¡No! ¡Nunca me rendiré! — gritó a todo pulmón.

Incrementó la velocidad con un nuevo turbo y los vidrios de los alrededores estallaron en un estruendo ensordecedor, con los árboles inclinándose por el enorme viento que el erizo azul levantó.

A la velocidad del rayo ingresó en un enorme supermercado como un destello azulado. Recorrió las góndolas de manera instantánea y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en el mostrador, con un carrito de compras que tenía salchichas, pan, botellas de salsa picante y queso. Muchos productos de todo el súper se quedaron tambaleando en sus estantes debido al viento que produjo Sonic. A los pocos segundos, llegó Tails.

— Tres, dos… — contó el zorro con nerviosismo.

— ¡Siguiente! — dijo la vendedora en la caja.

— ¡Eso es! — exclamó Sonic triunfante — ¡Con un segundo antes estamos dentro del período de la oferta! ¡Tres por uno en salchichas y pan para perros calientes!

— ¡Sonic, eres mi héroe! — exclamó Tails, también lleno de alegría — Y pensar que casi no lo logramos…

— Claro, amigo. Toda una tragedia — contestó la vendedora con aburrimiento, terminando de pasar la mercadería — Son cincuenta y ocho rings.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el erizo y el zorro se encontraban caminando mientras llevaban unas cajas grandes con sus compras. Los rostros de ambos cambiaron drásticamente, de la preocupación absoluta, a la más pacífica tranquilidad. Ni siquiera parecía que hubieran hecho semejante escándalo como el de hace un rato. Porque si se trataba de chilli dogs, Sonic y Tails se lo tomaban muy a pecho. En especial el erizo.

— Creo que con esto tendré para las próximas dos semanas — comentó Sonic.

— Tu dieta no se basa exclusivamente en chili dogs, ¿verdad? — preguntó su amigo.

— Por supuesto que no. A veces también como pizza.

— ¡Cielos! Me sorprende que todavía puedas correr — comentó Tails girando los ojos.

— ¡Touché! Por cierto, ¿a qué hora dijo Amy que las pasáramos a buscar?

— En media hora. Aún tenemos tiempo.

— ¡En marcha entonces!

Al cabo de un rato, luego de dejar las salchichas en el refrigerador y los panes en la alacena, en casa de Tails, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Amy. El mismo se encontraba unas cuantas calles al norte, llegando a la parte céntrica de la ciudad. Esta vez marcharon sin tanta prisa y llegaron en pocos minutos.

Tocaron el timbre del departamento y, luego de un momento, bajaron Amy, Cream con Cheese, y Sticks. Se podía notar, por la expresión de la tejón, que no se sentía muy cómoda. Y se encargaba de hacérselo saber a los demás.

— ¡Ya no aguanto este lugar! — dijo con su voz chillona — ¡Todo el tiempo se oyen los ruidos de los autos, motocicletas, autobuses, barcos y aviones! ¡Y bocinazos que no te dejan dormir la siesta! ¡Es un maldito loquero!

— No es para tanto, Sticks — dijo Amy — Además, tienes que respetar el trato. Todavía te quedan catorce días para terminar el plazo. Después podrás volver a Green Hill a estar sola y lejos de la civilización.

— ¿Por qué estás en un lugar en el que no quieres estar, Sticks? — preguntó Cream con inocencia.

— Porque nuestra buena amiga me prometió que le daría una oportunidad a la ciudad y trataría de no ser tan salvaje — contestó Amy mirando a la tejón con insistencia — Por eso vino a vivir conmigo desde ayer.

— ¿Y ya te cansaste? — preguntó Cream llevándose un dedo al labio inferior — Apenas pasó un día.

— Lo suficiente para odiar este lugar — dijo Sticks con el ceño fruncido — Mejor vámonos de paseo a, a… ¿A dónde vamos?

— A Music Plant — dijo Sonic conteniendo la risa — ¡Si te molesta el ruido, entonces amarás ese lugar!

— ¡Sonic! — regañó Amy.

— ¡Espera! ¡No es tan malo! — continuó Tails al ver que la tejón daba media vuelta — Verás que es muy bonito y la música que tocan es suave y contagiosa. ¡Te va a gustar!

Sticks se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando de reojo a sus amigos, y luego de unos momentos suspiró.

— De acuerdo… Iré — accedió finalmente.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — dijo Sonic — ¡Vamos! Tails nos llevará en el Tornado.

El avión, que estaba estacionado en la acera, en seguida se llenó con sus tripulantes. Con Tails como piloto, Cream con Cheese en el asiento de atrás y los demás sobre las alas, se encendió el motor y volaron rumbo a la ciudad de la música. Así dieron inicio a ese día de paseo.

Como no tenían prisa, marcharon a vuelo lento y llegaron en unas tres horas a la isla que contenía, entre otras ciudades y paisajes maravillosos, a la gran metrópolis. De por sí era una especie de parque de atracciones gigantesco que también se había salvado de ser atacada durante la guerra.

Desde todos los puntos de vista, Music Plant era un auténtico festival de colores, instrumentos musicales y arte. Incluso muchas de las estructuras edilicias estaban hechas a base de platillos, teclas de piano, bombos o saxofones. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas y músicos ambulantes.

Tails aterrizó el Tornado en una de las tantas pistas públicas que tenía la ciudad a disposición de los pilotos particulares. Con esto se aseguraban una cantidad constante de turistas (y de ingresos, por supuesto).

Los chicos bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a las calles. Aunque Sticks tenía los pelos de punta ante tanto colorido y muchedumbre, se terminó sorprendiendo a sí misma al ver que no le disgustaba tanto. Lo curioso era que la música que se tocaba no era molesta ni bulliciosa, ni siquiera ruidosa, sino que parecía acompañar a los turistas a conocer aquel bello lugar.

— No está tan mal — dijo mientras caminaban — Y la música es agradable.

— Sabía que te gustaría — dijo Sonic levantándole el pulgar — Hace mucho que no vengo a este sitio. Parece bastante cambiado.

— ¡Sí! Recuerdo que no había gente en las calles cuando Eggman tomó la ciudad — dijo Amy — ¡Hasta que llegamos y lo sacamos a patadas!

— Oigan, escuchen… — mencionó Cream levantando las orejas — No lo había notado. ¡Todos los músicos están tocando la misma canción!

— Sí, eso hacen aquí — continuó Tails — Tocan las canciones de acuerdo a los rostros que ven en las personas, tratando de reflejar sus sentimientos.

— Fiuuu… — silbó Sonic — Eso es muy genial.

Los chicos se pasaron la tarde recorriendo la ciudad. Visitaron algunos centros comerciales, fueron a comer en un pequeño local de comida rápida, y entraron a algunos locales de música. A Sonic le llamaban la atención las guitarras eléctricas y dudó en comprar alguna, pero lo dejó para después.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia el Tornado. Estaban bastante lejos de las pistas de despegue públicas, pero como no tenían prisa, continuaron su camino andando.

Sticks se mantenía detrás, mirando con algo de recelo los enormes edificios luminosos que, por supuesto, tenían parlantes en sus azoteas y transmitían todavía más melodías a las canciones que tocaban los músicos ambulantes. Sonic y Amy iban conversando delante, mientras que Cream y Tails charlaban unos metros detrás. La tejón iba detrás de ellos.

— Pues… ¿Cómo van tus cosas, Cream? — preguntó el zorrito.

— Bien. La semana pasada volvió Gemerl de sus viajes.

— ¿Estuvo todos estos meses fuera de tu casa?

— Oh, no. Primero se había ido cuando pasó lo de los zetis. Al tiempo regresó, pero volvió a marcharse. Y ahora regresó otra vez.

— Parece que está buscando algo.

— Me dijo que sentía una extraña energía que provenía de algún lado. Le dije que podría ser la gema esa, em… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Aurora.

— ¡Esa! Pero dice que no. Es algo que comenzó a perturbarlo desde aquel momento, y que ahora lo siente con más fuerza.

— Qué extraño… — dijo Tails con una mano en el mentón — Desde que destruimos esa gema, no volví a detectar firmas de energía diferentes a las de las Esmeraldas Caos.

— ¿Será que Gemerl se está averiando? — preguntó la coneja con su tono de inocencia.

— No sé si es eso exactamente. Ya sabes que fue construido con los datos de Emerl, y él tenía una gran capacidad para detectar las esmeraldas. El doctor Eggman no pudo lograr que Gemerl fuese una réplica exacta de Emerl. Tal vez por eso confunde las firmas de energía de las esmeraldas y piensa que es otra cosa.

Emerl. Recordarlo resultaba doloroso para todos, y en especial para Cream. El robot había sido un gran compañero para ella, la había protegido y arriesgado su existencia para cuidarla. Además de que la había ayudado a ser más fuerte y con esto poder ser más útil en el equipo, cosa que ella anhelaba mucho.

Tails pudo notar cómo el semblante de la coneja y de su chao se entristecieron levemente al escuchar su nombre.

— Emerl… — dijo Cream — Lo extraño de veras… Gemerl se parece un poco él, pero no es lo mismo. Quiero decir, Gemerl es un buen amigo también y es irremplazable, igual que Emerl. Bueno, no quise compararlos, pero tú me entiendes… ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro que sí — y le sonrió para darle confianza — Es como si fuesen hermanos, y al mirar a uno no puedes evitar recordar al otro, y eso a veces duele. Pero Gemerl es distinto, como cada uno de nosotros; es irremplazable. Y no te preocupes por él; ya lo revisaré estos días.

— ¡Gracias Tails! ¡Eres un buen amigo! — comentó ahora con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! — dijo el zorro con una leve risita.

— ¡Chao! — exclamó Cheese.

— Dice que eres muy amable — comentó Cream.

— Gracias, amigo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermano Chocola?

— Chao chao, chao chao. ¡Chao chaoooo! Chao chao chao, chao — y a lo último dio un giro en el aire.

— Dice que se fue a conocer al grupo de chaos que salvaron Soleanna. Cuando lo vieron lo hicieron jugar a tantos juegos que se terminó mareando — tradujo la conejita.

— ¡Wow! Eso es fantástico — y le guiñó un ojo a Cheese — Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que puedes entender el lenguaje de los chao.

— Pues la verdad ni idea — y soltó una risita — Pero siempre los entendí. Al principio solamente podía saber si estaban enojados, tristes o alegres. Pero después terminé sabiendo justo lo que querían decir. Supongo que es un misterio.

— Eso es asombroso.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya me encantaría poder comprender lo que dicen. A veces ni siquiera puedo entender a Sonic o a Knuckles.

Esto último hizo reír mucho a Cream y a Cheese. No solía hablar mucho con la coneja, pero cuando lo hacía terminaban pasándoselo en grande. Y es que, en ese momento, Tails sabía que ella necesitaba algo para sentirse mejor. Y hacerla reír era justo lo indicado.

De pronto apareció Sticks detrás de ellos y los interrumpió con una declaración poco esperada.

— ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta ciudad fue construida como un atractivo turístico para entretener a la gente y evitar que luchen contra los opresores que convierten nuestros queridos árboles en violines — dijo la tejón.

— Em, creo que deberías relajarte un poco, Sticks… — dijo Tails con algo de vergüenza ajena.

— ¡Sí! Tienes que disfrutar el momento. Como siempre dice el señor Sonic — comentó Cream.

— ¡Chao! — remató Cheese moviendo las manitos.

— ¡Pssht! Bueno, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de venir — y lo siguiente lo dijo en voz baja — Además, parece que me trajeron para que esto no parezca una cita doble.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó el zorrito al no haberla oído bien.

— Nada.

Pero Cheese sí la oyó, y se llevó la mano al mentón, pensándolo.

Ahora se encontraban en mitad de la calle, caminando tranquilamente. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba. Unos ojos inquietos los perseguían en la lejanía. Parado sobre un edificio, el individuo los vigilaba sin temor a ser descubierto. La oscuridad de la noche era su cómplice, la negrura su camuflaje y el silencio, su compañero.

Sus ojos contemplaban con extrema atención a su objetivo, quien reía alegremente en medio de sus amigos.

Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

En ese momento, muy lejos de allí, la base GUN de Shamar estaba realizando operaciones de rutina. La antigua fortificación y fábrica de Eggman estaba ahora ocupada por agentes y soldados del gobierno, científicos, técnicos y equipos auxiliares de mantenimiento.

En la enorme mina, de estructura de cono invertido, repleto de terraplenes, las grandes instalaciones del doctor habían quedado intactas por órdenes del Comandante. Los procesos industriales de pulverizado y purificación de los anillos estrella roja seguían siendo un misterio aun para los más destacados científicos. ¡Ni que hablar de los sistemas de catalización heterogénea de los microcristales, ni de los procesos de fabricación de las cápsulas de pulso electromagnético, ni la hibridación de los compuestos de coordinación! O de los cientos y cientos de detalles técnicos que maravillaban y desconcertaban por igual a científicos e ingenieros. Obviamente, el doctor Eggman estaba decenas de años adelantado a la época.

En general, los soldados de GUN se mantenían haciendo guardia las veinticuatro horas en los principales accesos a la gigantesca mina que albergaba las fábricas. Tenían escuadrones de tanques y robots, como los F-6 Big Foot, R-1 Flying Dog y los Laser Hornet, además de los típicos Mono Beetle. Luego de la desaparición de Eggman, se pensaba que toda fuerza militar dispuesta en las bases conquistadas del doctor era insuficiente para contener un posible contragolpe. Pero con el correr de los meses, esta idea fue menguando, al igual que las fuerzas dispuestas como defensa.

Era de noche ya en Shamar, por lo que la base estaba iluminada con las luces artificiales. Los científicos y técnicos continuaban sus arduos trabajos de investigación de la tecnología del doctor en las fábricas, mientras algunos ingenieros intentaban descifrar los misterios de sus avanzadísimos robots. Por otro lado, los guardias continuaban con su vigilancia habitual, tan aburridos como siempre, pues nada pasaba.

Nada, hasta ese momento.

Las nubes en el cielo no les permitieron a los soldados divisar la nave que se acercaba peligrosamente. Y menos lograron ver tres pequeños deslizadores parecidos a Extreme Gears, con sus pilotos sobre ellos.

Carrotia, la hermosa coneja blanca de ojos verdes, iba al frente mientras sus compañeros, Bearenger el oso y Falke el lobo azul, la seguían a ambos lados. La coneja iba vestida con una especie de keikogi verde oscuro con un moño rojo detrás de su espalda, guantes del mismo color y los brazos descubiertos. En cada una de sus orejas tenía atado un moño rojo más pequeño.

Falke tenía los ojos azules, al igual que todo su cuerpo, incluida su cola tupida. Algo de pelaje le invadía el pecho, tenía colmillos largos y filosos, anillos dorados en las muñecas y zapatillas azules.

Por otro lado, Bearenger era casi todo marrón salvo por su pelaje blanco en su pecho, con anillos verdes y rojos en cada una de las muñecas y zapatillas de los mismos colores. Poseía una gran musculatura y enorme tamaño. Casi todo el tiempo mantenía una mirada terrible con sus ojos carmesí.

Carrotia contempló la base desde el cielo, sonrió con satisfacción y dio la orden a sus compañeros. Entonces los tres saltaron de sus tablas voladoras, las cuales los siguieron automáticamente. Los tres individuos se estiraron en el aire para caer con mayor velocidad y aterrizaron en el suelo, con un fuerte estruendo y los puños en el piso.

— ¡El doctor Eggman envía sus saludos! — gritó Falke con una sonrisa maliciosa y ojos brillantes.

Los soldados de GUN no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando fueron atacados por los animales. Carrotia se movía con una agilidad impresionante y una gran velocidad, y con ellas lograba esquivar los disparos de los soldados. Conectaba golpes y patadas poderosas que los mandaba a volar sin dificultad.

Falke, por su parte, prácticamente desaparecía de la vista de los soldados de lo veloz que se movía y los atacaba por detrás. O los tomaba de la garganta de frente y los ahorcaba con placer. De uno de los caídos tomó un fusil y disparaba a voluntad contra los que se encontraba y, cuando se quedó sin balas, comenzó a disparar bolas de energía carmesí de sus manos.

— ¡Qué divertida es esta misión! — gritó Falke con energía — ¡Mueran, mueran!

— No te sobresaltes, amigo. Esto no supone ningún esfuerzo — le dijo Carrotia — Es casi aburrido.

— ¡Dejen de hablar y destrúyanlos! — les dijo Bearenger.

Carrotia y Bearenger también tenían la habilidad de disparar energía, y la usaron muy a menudo. La alarma general resonó con fuerza. Los tanques y robots blindados comenzaron a aparecer en el campo de batalla, y Bearenger se tronó los dedos con satisfacción. Con una agilidad sorprendente para su peso y tamaño, llegaba rápidamente a los robots y los destruía de un solo golpe. Tan fuertes eran sus puñetazos que cada tanto saltaba e impactaba sus manos contra el suelo, generando una onda expansiva que mandaba a volar a los soldados que lo rodeaban.

Las torretas de la base giraron y lanzaron su lluvia de balas y misiles sobre los atacantes, pero estos los esquivaban. El alboroto de las ametralladoras y las explosiones resultaba infernal, y los estallidos iluminaban porciones enteras de la base.

Dentro de las instalaciones, los investigadores dejaron de trabajar por los estruendos que escuchaban de afuera. Todos miraban con espanto las cámaras de seguridad y veían horrorizados cómo los soldados caían.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Qué está pasando allá? — gritó un técnico.

— ¡Están atacando la base! ¡Bloqueen las puertas! Si nos atrapan aquí, nos matarán — ordenó un ingeniero.

— Pero ¿quiénes son esos que nos atacan? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Cierren todas las entradas! ¡Ya!

De la nave del cielo comenzó a caer todo un escuadrón de Egg Shooters, y una vez en el suelo abrieron fuego indiscriminadamente contra soldados y máquinas de GUN. El traqueteo de sus ametralladoras resonaba con fuerza y las balas amarillas atravesaban el aire a gran velocidad.

Un F-6 Big Foot hizo aparición, y luego de disparar algunos misiles contra los Egg Shooters, Carrotia corrió hacia él y lo despedazó con una fortísima patada voladora. Cayó de pie y se miró las uñas de las manos, mientras el mecha terminó explotando detrás de ella.

— Como dije, aburrido — comentó.

Un Laser Hornet salió de los hangares y disparó sus rayos de energía. Logró acabar con tres máquinas del doctor, pero luego fue volado en pedazos. Explotó y a través de sus llamas emergió Bearenger, bajando el puño que acababa de usar.

— No me molesta ocuparme del trabajo sucio — dijo el oso — pero espero que ese Eggman no se abuse. No quiero ser un simple matón para siempre.

— Tú tranquilo — le dijo Carrotia — En cuanto el doctor se apodere del mundo nos dará un país o dos.

— Pues yo prefiero matar — dijo Falke arrastrando un soldado del brazo — ¿Y tú por qué lloras, eh? ¿Quieres ver a tu mami?

— Acábalo de una vez, psicópata — lo reprendió Carrotia — No pierdas el tiempo haciéndolo sufrir.

— Como digas, jefa — acto seguido lanzó al pobre infeliz a una pared con gran fuerza — ¿Continuamos?

El resto de la batalla siguió del mismo modo y las fuerzas de GUN fueron destruidas casi sin esfuerzo por los atacantes. Al final sólo quedaron los científicos, técnicos e ingenieros dentro de las fábricas.

Al cabo de un tiempo todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por los pasos de Carrotia, Bearenger y Falke. Los tres se reunieron en un punto luego de la matanza.

— Todavía quedan los investigadores — dijo la coneja — Deben estar escondidos dentro de las fábricas.

— Los acabaré — dijo Falke llenando sus puños con aquella extraña energía roja.

— Cálmate. No queremos matarlos — dijo Bearenger — Además, ¿qué sentido tiene eliminar a alguien que no puede defenderse?

— ¡Está bien! Son unos aguafiestas — dijo el lobo azulado, apagando sus manos.

— Vayamos a buscar a esos tragalibros de una vez — dijo el oso.

Los tres se fueron a una de las fábricas y Bearenger destrozó la puerta de un puñetazo. Entonces entraron y vieron a los científicos, quienes los miraban con terror algunos, con odio otros.

— ¡Ustedes! — exclamó Carrotia — ¡Esta base es nuestra! ¡Lárguense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta!

— ¡Monstruos! ¡¿Quiénes son?! — exclamó un hombre adulto con indignación — ¡¿Por qué han hecho esto?!

— Somos los Witchcarters, y digamos que necesitamos estas instalaciones para unas operaciones muy importantes — dijo Carrotia — ¡Ahora váyanse! No volveré a repetirlo.

Todos los investigadores tuvieron obedecer y comenzaron a salir de sus escondites con las manos en alto. Poco a poco se fueron de la mina, ante la atenta vigilancia de los Egg Shooters.

Ya se había acabado todo. Falke estaba con su tabla voladora debajo del brazo, recorriendo la base con calma mientras buscaba algo de su interés. Bearenger curioseaba los restos de las máquinas de Eggman, para luego fisgonear en los almacenes de los soldados de GUN. Allí encontró una buena cantidad de comida que comenzó a devorar, pero que luego compartió con sus camaradas.

Mientras tanto, Carrotia tomó su teléfono y se contactó con su jefe.

— ¿Hola doc? El trabajo está hecho. Puedes enviar a Lyric. Esta base vuelve a ser tuya.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció eso? Esos Witcharters no se andan con bromas, ¿verdad?**

 **¿Y quién era ese tipo que estaba observando atentamente a nuestro héroe? ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?**

 **¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Ah! Y dejen sus reviews indicándome qué les parece la trama. Siempre es bueno tener una devolución, aunque sean verduras jajaja.**

 _See you later!_


	3. El portador del Rubí Fantasma

¡Hola a todos!

Acá estamos con una nueva entrega de esta historia. La vengo preparando desde hace un tiempecito y espero que les induzca el hype (?). Ya en serio, acá hay pelea y la cosa se pone seria cuando un poderoso enemigo aparece. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

 **III**

 **El portador del Rubí Fantasma**

Sonic y Amy iban delante del grupo, a paso lento, mientras charlaban y contemplaban las calles de la ciudad. Desde que Amy había dejado de perseguir y acosar a Sonic, y se había mostrado más como su amiga simplemente, el erizo comenzó a verla de un modo distinto.

Ahora podía entablar una conversación con ella sin que la eriza se le tirara encima o lo incomodara con sus declaraciones de amor en público. No es que no apreciara ese cariño, pero ese tipo de actitudes siempre lo avergonzaron y le generaron rechazo, al punto escapar corriendo cada vez que la veía.

Pero el tiempo la había cambiado; la había vuelto más madura y menos caprichosa. Y eso era algo que agradecía el erizo, pues nunca había querido herirla con sus actitudes, pero no podía evitarlo. Por suerte para Sonic, todo aquello quedó en el pasado.

— ¿Así que todavía sigues con las clases de boxeo? Pensé que lo habías dejado — dijo Sonic.

— ¡Claro que no! Me encanta — dijo la eriza — Además, mi entrenadora dice que ya podría dar las clases iniciales.

— ¿Ya le ganaste una pelea?

— No, nunca nos enfrentamos. Ella dice que no quiere que le dé una paliza, pero creo que está exagerando.

— Si usas ese martillo tuyo, definitivamente le patearías el trasero.

— Pues sí, pero esa no es la gracia del boxeo — comentó Amy riendo — Debes aprender a esquivar los golpes, a mirar a los ojos a tu rival, predecir sus movimientos y atacar lo más rápido posible.

Amy mientras decía esto se posicionaba y daba golpes en el aire, simulando boxear contra alguien. A Sonic le causó gracia esta imitación.

— Si sigues así, le darás una paliza a Knuckles.

— No es mi intención. Pero al menos puedo mantener mi peso — comentó sonriendo la eriza.

Sonic volteó para ver a los demás, y su rostro cambió a una sonrisa pícara.

— Oye Amy, mira a aquellos dos… — señalando con la cabeza a Tails y Cream, quienes reían alegremente — ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano, Tails seguiría mi consejo!

— ¿Tú crees? Tienen diez y ocho años. Aún son jóvenes — comentó la eriza al mirarlos con algo de disimulo.

— ¿Y eso qué? He visto niños más jóvenes que ellos que ya son noviecitos.

— ¿Y desde cuándo quieres ver a tus amigos en pareja? — preguntó ella alzando una ceja — Creí que esas cosas no te interesaban.

— En realidad, no mucho. Pero lo que sea para poder molestar a Tails — dijo Sonic riendo con malicia.

— Por qué no me sorprende... — Amy movía la cabeza con resignación — ¿No has tenido suficiente molestando a Knuckles?

— ¡Nop!

Amy iba a decir algo, pero de pronto sintió que era levantada del suelo y se sorprendió al ver que era Sonic quien lo hacía. Ahora con un repentino semblante serio, el erizo la tomó en sus brazos, dio un salto y esquivó lo que pareció ser un disparo. Aquel haz de energía cayó al suelo y produjo un pequeño estallido.

Tails, Cream y Sticks, que venían detrás, se sorprendieron al ver esto y la coneja ahogó un grito de sobresalto.

— ¡Sonic! — exclamó el zorro.

De pronto, alguien cayó frente a ellos de manera repentina, con un puño en el suelo. Se levantó lentamente y clavó una mirada profunda sobre el erizo. Era un chacal de pelaje negro y líneas blancas que le atravesaban el pecho como si fuesen costillas. Su cola negra era tupida y terminaba en flecos puntiagudos blancos. Sus guantes eran negros con afilados dedos, y sus zapatos eran negros con plateado.

El agresor llevaba una máscara puntiaguda y color plata, con uno de los visores completamente negro y en forma de rayo, mientras que el otro era rojo y dejaba ver uno de sus ojos, que era amarillo. Sus orejas eran largas y estaban pintadas con círculos negros y blancos, en forma consecutiva.

Pero lo más llamativo de este ser era la extraña piedra que parecía tener incrustada en su pecho. Una gema roja, triangular, con una línea púrpura que la recorría. El aspecto tenebroso del atacante hizo retroceder un paso a los cinco compañeros, con Sonic a la cabeza, quien se adelantó a increparlo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — exclamó el erizo — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Mi nombre es Infinite — dijo el chacal, con una voz profunda y distorsionada — Y he venido a destruirte.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces he oído esa frase? ¡Ya perdió todo el sentido! — dijo Sonic con las palmas sobre los hombros — Pero si quieres una paliza, con gusto te la daré.

Los amigos del erizo miraban con expectación. Aquel sorpresivo enemigo parecía mantener la calma y su semblante sombrío sólo les traía un mal presentimiento.

— Ten cuidado, Sonic — dejó escapar Amy de sus labios.

El erizo se rascó la nariz con despreocupación, se preparó y embistió contra su enemigo con un turbo. Pero el chacal se apartó del camino en un instante, giró sobre sí mismo y le devolvió una fuerte patada en la nuca. Sonic cayó contra el suelo, incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Infinite levantó su mano y disparó un rayo de energía anaranjada directo al erizo, pero este lo vio venir y se apartó del sitio, que dio un pequeño estallido al recibir el disparo. Sonic se lanzó con un turbo más potente y esta vez su enemigo no pudo esquivarlo. Terminó mandando al chacal contra la pared de un edificio, que se fracturó con el impacto.

Sin esperar otro instante, el erizo se lanzó hacia el chacal con un spin dash, pero Infinite en seguida desapareció de allí, dejando que Sonic golpeara una pared vacía. El chacal le propinó un tremendo golpe que lo mandó a volar contra otro edificio, y en seguida se lanzó tras su presa, volando a tremenda velocidad.

Los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaron a huir despavoridos de la batalla, y toda señal de música se apagó. Ahora sólo se oían los ruidos del combate entre Sonic e Infinite.

La gente comenzó a evacuar tan rápido como pudo, mientras que sólo cuatro personas se quedaban en la escena, y estos eran los amigos del erizo.

— ¡Diablos! — exclamó Tails con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el duelo— ¡Este tipo es más rápido que Sonic!

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! — exclamó Amy, desenfundando su martillo.

Mientras tanto, Sonic se lanzó nuevamente contra Infinite, propinando una poderosa patada que fue bloqueada por los brazos del chacal. Este respondió con un fuerte golpe de palma al pecho del erizo, quien cayó al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie gracias a que se protegió del ataque con los brazos adelante.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos quieres matarme? — le preguntó el erizo, deteniendo el combate un momento.

— Tengo órdenes de hacerlo — respondió su enemigo.

El chacal extendió sus brazos y se formaron a su alrededor miles de pequeños cubos rojos semitransparentes, y cada uno de ellos, en su centro, albergaba un pequeño punto rojo luminoso. Rápidamente movió sus manos hacia adelante, y los miles de cubos fueron lanzados hacia el erizo. Sonic se movió a gran velocidad tratando de esquivarlos. Los cubos que caían al piso se desvanecían, agrietando el pavimento.

El erizo no pudo esquivar tantos ataques y al final fue interceptado por decenas de aquellas partículas. Aquellos golpes lo lanzaron en el aire y cayó de cara al suelo.

— Además… — continuó Infinite mientras bajaba levitando — Eres uno de los seres más poderosos de este mundo. Derrotarte confirmará lo fuerte que de verdad soy.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! — gritó una voz femenina.

Apenas pudo girar su rostro, que el chacal fue embestido brutalmente con el golpe de un martillo. Logró incorporarse en el aire y apoyar sus pies en el suelo, desacelerando hasta lograr estabilizarse.

Antes de dejarlo reaccionar, Sticks, Tails y Cream se abalanzaron sobre el enemigo. La tejón había desenfundado un cuchillo hecho a mano con el que intentó cortar a su rival pero Infinite la esquivó inclinando su cuerpo. Sticks pasó de largo, pero detrás de ella venían el zorro y la coneja.

Tails y Cream comenzaron a luchar contra él, quien se defendía bloqueando los golpes de cada uno con sus manos; con la izquierda mantenía a raya a Tails y con la derecha a Cream.

— Los cachorros como ustedes no deberían interponerse — dijo el chacal mientras continuaba desviando los ataques con serenidad — Podrían salir muy lastimados…

— ¡Ese serás tú! — exclamó Tails.

El zorrito dio un giro y atacó con un latigazo de sus colas a los pies de Infinite. El chacal cayó de espaldas y Cream dio un giro para, con sus largas orejas, dar otro latigazo apuntando a su pecho. Pero el chacal se propulsó con su energía y escapó de ahí. El ataque de la coneja dejó un profuso corte en el pavimento.

Sticks lo había estado observando y lanzó su búmeran al lugar donde su enemigo aterrizó. Infinite detuvo el arma en el aire y la destrozó con una mano, mirándola con desprecio. La tejón gruñó con enfado y se lanzó hacia el chacal, pero recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago que la mandó a volar hacia un local de comidas y se estrelló contra los estantes. La tejón se levantó como pudo, temblando y con un infernal dolor en el abdomen. Escupió algo de sangre, se limpio la boca con la muñeca y caminó de nuevo, lentamente, hacia la batalla.

El enemigo estaba peleando contra cinco adversarios y no parecía tener grandes inconvenientes. Sonic tuvo que ponerse serio para estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Aceleró rápidamente hacia Tails y frenó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? — le preguntó el erizo.

— Es difícil, pero creo que podremos con él — contestó el zorrito.

— ¡Así me gusta! ¿Listo para un bombardeo? Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos ese truco.

— ¿Bombardero azul? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Tails se lanzó volando a toda velocidad hacia Infinite pero se desvió hacia arriba, un par de metros sobre él. Sonic llegó corriendo y lo atacó con un spin dash, rebotando contra el chacal y subiendo en dirección hacia el zorro. Tails lo recibió con las manos, dio un giro en el aire y lo aventó de nuevo con gran fuerza. Infinite recibió el poderoso impacto directo en el pecho y salió volando, estrellándose contra un auto.

Pero como si de un cosquilleo se tratase, emergió del abollado vehículo y se encaminó hacia el grupo de nuevo. Cream se lanzó volando contra él, con Cheese detrás de ella, y la coneja intentó conectar una patada voladora. El chacal simplemente inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado y la esquivó sin dificultad.

Pero apenas terminó de pasar que Infinite, con un movimiento instantáneo, la tomó por las orejas. Cream apenas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido cuanto el chacal la jaló contra el suelo con ferocidad, golpeándola con una fuerza devastadora, fragmentando el concreto de la calle y produciendo un fuerte estallido.

Tal fue la potencia y brutalidad del golpe, que todos los demás se quedaron atónitos y aterrados. Amy se llevó las manos a la boca con horror y Sonic mostró los colmillos, aguantando una gran impotencia.

— ¡No! — salió de la boca de Amy.

Infinite, con una pose de triunfo, levantó lentamente a la coneja de sus ojeras, para mostrársela a sus enemigos. Parecía estar exhibiendo un macabro trofeo.

El ataque fue definitivo. Cream estaba totalmente inconsciente, su ropa desgajada, su pelaje despeinado y su piel lastimada, mientras su cuerpo inerte colgaba como un títere en el puño de aquel cruel individuo. Cheese colgaba de Cream, también inconsciente, sostenido de su bracito con el zapato izquierdo de la coneja.

— Patético… — dijo Infinite contemplando a la coneja — ¿Enviar infantes contra mí? ¿Quién se creen que son para subestimarme?

Y como si aquel ataque no hubiese sido suficiente, el chacal le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la columna a Cream, quien salió despedida a gran velocidad hacia las vidrieras de un edificio. El humo del impactó emergió al instante de aquel lugar.

— ¡Cream! — gritaron todos.

Sonic y Amy contemplaron con una inmensa rabia a Infinite, quien sonreía detrás de su máscara. Sticks y Tails salieron corriendo a buscar a Cream y proporcionarle auxilio.

— ¡Tú lo pediste, engendro! — exclamó el erizo sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espina, y se lanzó como un rayo con un spin dash.

Mientras tanto, la tejón y el zorro fueron al edificio en el que impactó la coneja y comenzaron a remover los escombros. Al cabo de un rato lograron desenterrar a Cream de allí, quien estaba en un estado muy delicado. Un hilo de sangre le brotaba de su nariz y boca, y los moretones eran visibles en sus brazos, piernas y rostro. Al verla así, Tails no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza y respirar agitadamente.

— ¡Cream! ¡Cheese! No, no, no…. Por favor… — comenzó a susurrar mientras la sacaba de allí con ayuda de Sticks.

Una vez afuera, la tejón se agachó para colocar sus dedos en la yugular de la coneja.

— Tiene pulso. Hay que sacarla de aquí, rápido — dijo ella — Llévala a un hospital en Central City.

Tails comenzó a dudar. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Sonic y a Amy luchando contra aquel maligno y poderosísimo ser. No sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar a Cream, pero no quería abandonar a sus amigos en una batalla tan desigual. Su rostro alternaba entre la maltrecha coneja y el combate frenético contra el enemigo. Sticks, quien se encontraba fría ante esa situación, se fastidió y lo tomó con ambas manos en el rostro.

— ¡Mírame! — le dijo con fuerza — ¡Tienes que sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un hospital! Su salud es prioridad, ¿entiendes?

— S-si… sí…

— Bien. No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

— D-de acuerdo.

— ¡¿Pues qué esperas?! — gritó Sticks.

Tails reaccionó repentinamente y asintió. Cargó a Cream y a Cheese en sus brazos con delicadeza y se fue volando hacia el aeropuerto. Sticks lo miró alejarse y se encaminó hacia la batalla, sobándose el abdomen, aún adolorido.

El zorrito llevaba volando unos minutos, escuchando los ruidos de los impactos y las explosiones de la batalla. ¿Quién era este Infinite? ¿Tan cruel podía llegar a ser como para lastimar a una niña y disfrutarlo de una manera tan sádica? Los ojos del zorro giraron hacia su amiga y el chao. Verlos en ese estado le producía un gran dolor, y una pequeña lágrima de impotencia se asomó por uno de sus ojos azules.

Pero no era momento para eso. Tails juntó valor y aumentó su velocidad. Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto público y aterrizó junto a su avión. Subió y acomodó con cuidado a Cream y a Cheese en el asiento de atrás y abrochó sus cinturones de seguridad. Contempló a su amiga unos instantes; seguía inconsciente. Tomó un trapo que tenía cerca del asiento y con delicadeza limpió la sangre que quedaba en su rostro.

— No te preocupes, Cream. Todo saldrá bien… — susurró Tails, más para sí mismo que para ella.

El zorrito se sentó en el lugar del piloto y encendió el aeroplano. Enderezó el avión en dirección a Central City y encendió los propulsores para avanzar a velocidad máxima. El Tornado dio un fuerte impulso luego de que las turbinas vomitaran una poderosa mezcla de fuego y humo.

— No puedo ayudar a los chicos en la batalla, pero puedo enviar ayuda — dijo Tails mientras encendía el comunicador del avión y marcaba un número — ¿Charmy? ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé! Soy Tails, escúchame bien…

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Music Plant, el combate continuaba. Infinite volvió a crear un enjambre de cubos de poder y los lanzó hacia los erizos. Amy giró con destreza su martillo para bloquear los ataques, y con un par de saltos ágiles evitó los golpes. Sonic dio un salto, giró sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad y de esa forma los cubos se deshicieron cuando lo interceptaron.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar por mi amiga! — gritó Amy con fuerza.

Lanzó su martillo con toda la potencia que pudo, el cual giró en el aire pero fue esquivado por el chacal. Rápidamente, Infinite se posicionó detrás de la eriza y le conectó una poderosa patada en la espalda, lo que la lanzó al suelo, cerca de la acera.

— ¡Métete conmigo, maldito! — gritó el erizo.

Sonic sintió más enfado que antes y se lanzó girando en el aire para darle una fuerte patada con el talón a la cabeza de su enemigo. Este se resintió del golpe, y Sonic aprovechó para realizar un ataque combinado. En pocos segundos conectó cientos de golpes con sus puños a una velocidad infernal sobre el pecho y rostro de Infinite, quien no pudo esquivar ninguno. Sin frenar un instante, el erizo comenzó a darle poderosas patadas y finalizó su combo con una serie de spin dashes.

Amy apareció detrás, sosteniendo a Piko Piko, y le propinó al chacal un devastador martillazo en la sien que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra un edificio.

Los erizos se colocaron uno al lado del otro, respirando agitadamente, con la guardia en alto.

— Es más duro de lo que creí — dijo Sonic.

— Pero no seguro que es invencible —dijo la eriza — Se ve que eso le dolió.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? — preguntó Sticks, quien apareció a su lado con el búmeran en mano.

— ¿Cómo están Cream y Cheese? — preguntó Amy.

— Muy heridos. Necesitan ir a un hospital. Tails los sacará de aquí en el Tornado — respondió la tejón.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del erizo. Detestaba que sus amigos salieran heridos en las batallas, y si fuese por él, se habría enfrentado solo contra Infinite, por más difícil que le resultara. Pero en un descuido instantáneo habían lastimado a su pequeña amiga, una de las personas más inocentes y nobles que él había conocido. Y lo que más lo enfurecía era el hecho de que Infinite quizá lo intuía. De alguna manera sabía lo que la coneja significaba para ellos, y aún así la lastimó con total impunidad. Aún cuando su verdadero objetivo era, según sus propias palabras, el mismo Sonic. Esto no hacía más que enfurecerlo más.

—Ese idiota me las va a pagar — dijo Sonic con el seño fruncido.

Los escombros comenzaron a moverse, y de ellos se levantó el chacal, reacomodando su extraña máscara con la mano. Con total tranquilidad salió del edificio, clavando su mirada sobre los tres animales.

— No está mal — dijo — ¡Pero se acabaron los juegos!

Infinite recogió su cuerpo, levitando levemente, y la gema que tenía en el pecho se encendió con una luz carmesí intensa, junto con el contorno de su cuerpo. De esta piedra emergió una esfera de energía que se expandía y teñía todo el ambiente de rojo, al mismo tiempo que lo distorsionaba. Mientras se agrandaba la esfera, un sonido se escuchaba emerger de la gema. Un sonido parecido a un titilar extraño, profundo, monótono; frenético al principio, pero que se estiraba en el tiempo y se hacía cada vez más lento, acompañado de otro sonido que parecía ahogado por el agua.

La esfera de energía se expandió rápidamente y abarcó a Sonic, Amy y Sticks, junto a todo lo que se encontraba en la zona. En ese momento, los escombros y ellos mismos comenzaron a despegarse del suelo y a elevarse. Una gran sorpresa los invadió.

— ¡Qué está pasando! — gritó Amy.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Sticks.

A una velocidad infernal, Infinite voló y embistió a cada uno con un puñetazo en el pecho, que los mandó a estrellarse en distintos lugares. Amy contra el suelo, Sonic contra una pared y Sticks contra un puesto de artesanías con instrumentos musicales.

La esfera de energía desapareció e Infinite volvió a su estado normal. Con tranquilidad se acercó hasta Sonic, quien estaba atrapado bajo un escombro tan pesado que no lo dejaba moverse. El chacal subió sobre el fragmento de concreto y se posición sobre el erizo, levantando la mano. De su palma comenzó a formarse una esfera anaranjada de poder. Sonic miraba a su enemigo con furia en los ojos.

— No puedo creer que alguien tan débil como tú haya sido una molestia durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Q-qué… qué quieres decir? — moduló Sonic como pudo.

— Olvídalo. Despídete del mundo— culminó.

Sonic sintió que su fin estaba cerca, pero no podía rendirse. Nunca antes lo había hecho y no comenzaría ahora. Intentó mover la roca sobre su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Sonic hizo todo el esfuerzo posible y su rostro lo evidenciaba. El chacal lo miró y rió sonoramente.

— ¿Te duele? — le preguntó, presionando con su pie sobre los escombros.

Pero algo inesperado pasó. Un disparo de energía impactó contra Infinite y lo mandó a volar hacia otro edificio. Sonic vio el lugar de donde provino el disparo y sonrió con inmensa alegría.

Delante de él se encontraban Gemerl y Shade. La equidna se encontraba con su armadura de batalla completa, a excepción de su casco que no estaba. En seguida se aproximó a Sonic y lo ayudó a remover el escombro sobre él, hasta que al fin pudo salir.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó la equidna.

— He estado mejor, pero no importa. Gracias por esto, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

— Te lo explico luego.

— ¡Sonic! — exclamó Amy al verlo, quien llegaba junto con Sticks — ¡Gemerl! ¡Shade! ¡Gracias por ayudarnos!

— Ni lo menciones — dijo la equidna.

Todos se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron que los escombros se removían e Infinite emergía de ellos. Gemerl dio un paso al frente hacia el chacal.

— Así que de ti venía esa extraña señal — dijo con voz robótica — He estado buscando esa fuente de energía desde hace meses, pero no creí que daría tantos problemas.

— Tú eres el tipo que devastó toda la isla — dijo Shade — Desde que te vi supe que serías un problema, pero te escapaste volando antes de que pudiera detenerte. ¿Qué te propones?

— Quiere matarme — contestó el erizo por él — Pero gracias a ustedes no lo ha hecho. Les debo una.

— ¿Fuente de energía? ¿Qué clase de energía? — preguntó Sticks.

— Una fuente única, sin precedentes y sin igual — dijo Infinite con su voz distorsionada — El Rubí Fantasma es parte de mí y su infinito poder llena cada rincón de mi ser.

— ¿Rubí Fantasma? Es esa cosa que tienes en el pecho, ¿verdad? — dijo Amy sosteniendo su martillo con ambas manos — ¡Bien! ¡Te la arrancaré de tu cuerpo por haber lastimado a Cream!

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó Infinite.

Nuevamente volvió a invocar el poder del Rubí Fantasma. Tanto la gema como su cuerpo se tiñeron de un rojo brillante, y aquel sonido repetitivo volvió a aparecer. Se formó una esfera de energía que se expandió y encerró a todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a levitar mientras la misma realidad colapsaba a su alrededor.

— ¡No otra vez! — exclamó Sonic.

Pero Shade estaba preparada. Giró en el aire, apuntó su puño contra el chacal y de un dispositivo de su muñeca disparó un rayo láser. Esta era una de las armas que tenía en su armadura.

El rayo golpeó contra Infinite y lo sacudió por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Gemerl desplegara los propulsores de su espalda y se lanzara como un misil hacia el chacal. Su enemigo no pudo esquivarlo y fue embestido por el robot, quien lo aferró con sus brazos metálicos y juntos rodaron por el suelo.

— ¡Eso es! — gritó entusiasmada Amy.

Los demás compañeros cayeron al suelo de pie y se lanzaron para atacar al chacal. Gemerl le propinaba golpes fuertes con sus puños de acero, pero pronto fue lanzado hacia el aire por Infinite. Cuando este se levantó recibió una poderosísima patada de giro de Shade, y el chacal retrocedió decenas de metros pero se mantuvo estable gracias a que colocó sus brazos en forma de cruz para protegerse.

Ahora fue el turno de Sticks en atacar, quien se lanzó a toda velocidad con su búmeran en alto. Pero fue esquivada por su rival, quien le devolvió un golpe en la nuca mientras esta avanzaba hacia la nada. Sticks cayó al suelo adolorida, sobándose la cabeza.

Gemerl volvió a encender sus propulsores, se lanzó hacia Infinite y juntos comenzaron un veloz duelo de golpes, bloqueos y patadas. Gemerl terminó tomando los brazos del chacal y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, pero su enemigo lo resistió y de su gema emergió un poderoso rayo de energía carmesí que lanzó al robot lejos de allí.

Sonic se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, a gran velocidad. Conectó una serie de golpes y patadas contra el pecho de Infinite, pero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Pensó en una táctica que le permitiera acabar con esto rápido, pero el frenesí de la batalla lo llevó a que por el momento sólo se lanzara con un spin dash.

Pero su enemigo fue más rápido y contuvo el ataque con sus manos. Era tan fuerte la embestida del erizo que Infinite retrocedía a cada segundo, con el concreto fragmentándose debajo de sus pies.

— ¡Déjenme dejar algo bien claro! — exclamó el chacal lanzando a Sonic lo más lejos que pudo como si se tratara de una pelota.

Infinite invocó la energía de su gema y produjo una poderosa onda expansiva que lanzó a todos sus contrincantes lejos de él, quienes cayeron contra el suelo.

— ¡No hay modo de que pierda contra ustedes! — gritó el chacal — ¡El poder del Rubí Fantasma es infinito!

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya ,vaya... Ese Infinite es más poderoso de lo que parece, ¿verdad? Les está partiendo su mandarina en gajos XD. ¿Y qué será de los pobres de Cream y Cheese? Lo veremos más adelante. Sin más que decir...**

 _See you later!_


	4. Consecuencias

¡Hola a todos! Al fin tenemos un nuevo capítulo en esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a nina14j, ya que con sus mensajes me hizo dar cuenta de agregar algunas cosas que ayudan a entender la trama. Así que espero que te guste este cap, que te lo dedico por haberme ayudado ;). Por cierto, el ataque de "bombardero azul" es del Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood. Otros tipos de ataque de ese juego van a aparecer en este capítulo y más adelante.

Agradezco también a karygarcia21 por sus reviews.

También quiero hacer una aclaración sobre algo del capítulo anterior. Hice una pequeña modificación en el diálogo de Sonic con Amy sobre Tails y Cream. Es leve, pero quizá más acertada. Así que si quieren pueden volver a esa parte del capi para releerla.

Sin más preámbulos, ¡a divertirse!

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a nina14j._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Consecuencias**

Hacía meses que Angel Island no estaba sobre el aire. Y no era porque la Esmeralda Maestra estuviera perdida, secuestrada o robada por algún ladrón. Era porque su guardián, Knuckles, había hallado una forma de conectarse con la gema y evitar que drenara parte de su poder en hacer levitar la enorme isla. ¿Por qué? Por una sencilla razón: distracción. Cualquiera que supiera de las capacidades voladoras de la isla, sabría que la preciada joya estaría escondida en alguna parte de ella sólo con verla en el aire. Así, si la isla se encontrara siempre en el agua, toda criatura que anhelara la gema pensaría que esta se encuentra en algún otro sitio, cuando en realidad está escondida en la misma isla. Era como camuflarla.

Había sido una táctica que funcionó muy bien, al menos durante ese tiempo. Pero todo termina saliendo a la luz, tarde o temprano.

Knuckles se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantísimos libros que había Biblioteca de los Sabios, allí mismo en Hidden Palace. Aquella biblioteca estaba formada por incontables manuscritos, papiros y libros antiguos que el equidna se encargaba de proteger del polvo y el paso del tiempo. Estaba ubicada en un pasillo que conectaba directamente con el Altar de las Esmeraldas.

El equidna estaba estudiando cuestiones relacionadas con sus antepasados directos. Había empezado a tener curiosidad acerca de su parentesco con Tikal. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor eran parientes lejanos y todo.

Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sonaron las alarmas. Con ayuda de Tails, hace un tiempo, habían instalado todo un sistema de cámaras de seguridad y sensores de movimiento por toda la isla para tratar de detectar a los invasores que intentaran robar la gema. Además, montaron unas cuatro torretas de plasma alrededor de la Esmeralda Maestra; todo funcionando con un poco de su energía. La seguridad nunca era suficiente para una gema de poder.

Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de vigilancia. Allí buscó con su mirada en las pantallas, y encontró al intruso. Una figura robótica que se movía a enormes velocidades a través de la jungla, mientras la imagen iluminaba el rostro atento del guardián.

— Metal Sonic… — murmuró el equidna sin apartar los ojos del monitor — Así que sobreviviste, ¿eh? Qué bien. Así podré hacerte chatarra yo mismo.

Miró con atención a la pantalla, y vio cómo el robot desvió su trayectoria hacia dentro de una cueva. En otro monitor, volvió a encontrar al metálico recorriendo las cavernas interiores.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — dijo para sí mismo — No vas a encontrar la entrada tan fácilmente.

Pero para sorpresa de Knuckles, Metal Sonic tomaba los caminos que lo iban dirigiendo, poco a poco, al interior del volcán de Lava Reef.

— Imposible… — volvió a decir — La esmeralda no está emitiendo energía. ¿Cómo puede ser que la detecte? A no ser que Eggman le haya dejado grabado un mapa de la ubicación. ¿Pero cómo podría recordarlo ese viejo? ¡Fue hace años!

De pronto, el equidna cayó en la cuenta de algo. Si Metal Sonic seguía vivo, entonces, ¿Eggman también?

Knuckles no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar esta cuestión. Vio cómo el robot azul se infiltraba más y más dentro del volcán en dirección a Hidden Palace. El guardián salió apresuradamente de aquella sala para encararse a la Esmeralda Maestra. Solo tuvo que correr un poco para ponerse finalmente a su lado.

Levantó los puños y esperó. Había un silencio abrumador. Sólo podía oír el latido de su corazón, hasta que de pronto se escucharon unos crujidos casi lejanos. Luego, unos golpes sordos y débiles. A continuación, un sonido más fuerte, casi un estallido. Knuckles afirmó sus pies al suelo y se preparó para la batalla.

A los pocos segundos, la pared que tenía enfrente reventó, desparramando polvo y escombros. Allí estaba el robot, observándolo con aquellos ojos rojos asesinos.

— No pongas un solo pie aquí, Metal Sonic — dijo Knuckles manteniendo la guardia — No eres digno de estar en este altar.

El robot no hizo caso y se adelantó con paso lento. Mala idea. Los cuatro cañones de plasma se activaron y comenzaron a dispararle con bolas espesas de energía explosiva. El robot las esquivó moviéndose a un lado, pero al hacerlo recibió de lleno un poderoso derechazo del equidna.

— ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! — exclamó — ¿Cómo diablos fue que sobreviviste?

Metal Sonic se recuperó del golpe y respondió con un puñetazo al pecho del equidna. Aprovechando el retroceso de Knuckles, el metálico convirtió una de sus manos en un cañón láser y disparó contra las torretas. Destruyó dos de ellas hasta que volvió a recibir el impacto de los nudillos del poderoso guardián. Esta vez, el robot salió despedido contra la pared de donde vino.

El robot se incorporó en el aire usando sus propulsores y comenzó a rodear la zona dando un gran círculo. Las dos torretas de plasma que quedaban en pie continuaban disparando, y uno de los proyectiles logró dar en el blanco. Metal Sonic se estrelló contra el muro y levantó una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Knuckles se lanzó corriendo hacia su enemigo, pero de los escombros emergieron otros dos disparos láser. El equidna dio un salto para esquivarlos, aunque estaban dirigidos hacia las torretas. Con una gran precisión, los disparos de energía impactaron contra los cañones y los destruyeron. Ahora Knuckles sólo podía contar consigo mismo.

— Bien, no las necesito para destruirte — dijo el equidna — ¡Ven aquí!

Con una onda expansiva, Metal Sonic emergió de los escombros e impactó con un cabezazo contra el rojo, lanzándolo contra otra pared. Pero antes de que chocara, el robot voló a enorme velocidad para ubicarse detrás de él y conectarle una fuerte patada en la espalda. Knuckles cayó al suelo, y el robot tomó una de sus piernas. Entonces giró sobre sí mismo, se dio impulso y lanzó al guardián contra otro muro, generando un fuerte estallido.

Metal Sonic se quedó analizando el lugar del impacto por unos segundos, y al ver que no salía de allí su enemigo, se encaminó hacia la Esmeralda Maestra. El robot caminó hasta estar casi en contacto con ella, cuando el suelo se abrió súbitamente debajo de él, y emergió Knuckles dándole un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula del metálico. El mismo salió despedido hacia arriba y el equidna, dando un gran salto, lo atacó con un martillazo de sus puños cerrados. El robot cayó en diagonal hacia otra parte del suelo, y el equidna aterrizó cerca de la esmeralda.

— Nada mal, Metal — dijo, limpiándose una línea de sangre de su boca — Pero lo puedes hacer mejor.

— No tientes a la suerte — se escuchó desde aquel agujero del suelo.

Metal Sonic emergió de nuevo a altísima velocidad, con las garras extendidas y una mirada asesina. Pero esta vez, Knuckles estaba esperándolo. Lanzó su brazo y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo directo en la sien. El golpe fue tan duro que enterró al robot en el suelo. Acto seguido comenzó a castigarlo con una serie de devastadores puñetazos en la cabeza y en el pecho, a una velocidad infernal. Los golpes del equidna eran tan rápidos que sus manos casi no se podían ver.

— ¿Crees que no puedo vencerte? Si puedo hacerle frente a Sonic, puedo ganarle a su copia — dijo el equidna.

Aquello último pareció enfurecer al robot. Del interior de su turbina comenzaron a emerger descargas eléctricas y luego una onda expansiva lanzó hacia atrás al equidna, quien giró en el aire para caer de pie. Metal Sonic emergió levitando lentamente, con su coraza fisurada.

Pero aun así, el robot empezó a cargar todo su poder. Su cuerpo se cubrió con una energía púrpura, y los rayos emergían de él por doquier. Knuckles se cubrió la mirada con el brazo debido a la intensidad de la luz. Entonces Metal Sonic lanzó multitud de esferas de poder púrpura hacia el equidna.

Knuckles saltó esquivándolas y se aferró a una pared usando sus nudillos. El robot volvió a lanzarle otro ataque de esferas y el equidna saltó hacia otra pared, de nuevo sosteniéndose con su puño incrustado en el muro.

— Diablos, no me sabía ese truco — dijo Knuckles para sí mismo — Si me derrota, se apoderará de la Esmeralda Maestra. No puedo perder. Tendré que intentar algo nuevo…

El equidna se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia su enemigo, esquivando las esferas de poder que explotaban al impactar contra el piso. Cuando estuvo cerca de Metal Sonic, intentó golpearlo con una patada de lado pero este se desvaneció del lugar a enorme velocidad.

Knuckles comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a su enemigo, y lo vio aparecer justo a tiempo. El robot se lanzó a atacarlo con un spin dash mientras la poderosa energía lo rodeaba. El guardián levantó los brazos y contuvo el ataque del robot. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para soportar el poder de Metal Sonic, y a cada segundo se deslizaba hacia atrás, con el robot girando a increíble velocidad, impedido sólo por las palmas de sus manos.

Con un movimiento rápido, Knuckles giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó al robot como una bola hacia una pared, destruyéndola. Tan rápido como pudo, el equidna saltó sobre la Esmeralda Maestra y comenzó a drenar su energía. La gran gema brilló con intensidad, y en ese momento, Metal Sonic emergió de los escombros. Comenzó a hacer girar su turbina y encender su propulsor. Knuckles se apresuró al verlo.

— Espero que esto funcione — se dijo, cerró los ojos y se concentró — ¡CONTROL CAOS!

Metal Sonic se lanzó a alta velocidad con un turbo supersónico hacia el equidna, pero fue demasiado tarde. La esmeralda y su guardián desaparecieron de allí; se desvanecieron instantáneamente y el robot sólo pasó de largo. Frenó en el aire y su mirada se enfureció. Su propulsor vomitó fuego y se disparó hacia las cavernas para volver a la superficie.

Lejos de allí, Knuckles y la Esmeralda Maestra reaparecieron en mitad de un bosque. El equidna cayó al suelo, cansado y jadeando. Sus brazos temblaban y su cuerpo le dolía, pero la gema estaba a salvo. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su isla, ni en las de alrededor. Francamente, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero todo sitio era apropiado si podía mantener a salvo la esmeralda.

— C-creo… — comenzó a decir — Creo que tendré que buscar algo de ayuda… Tengo que ir a Central City.

El guardián cargó la esmeralda sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr.

* * *

La enorme ciudad de Westopolis permanecía siempre vigilante y nunca dormía. Aunque dotada de cuerpos de policía especializados y grandes fuerzas militares que los apoyaban, la tasa delictiva de la ciudad era notable, sobre todo en los suburbios.

Luego de unas merecidas vacaciones, la agencia de detectives Chaotix regresó al negocio, aunque la mayor parte de su trabajo se limitó, durante aquellos seis meses, a detener criminales corrientes. Tal vez algún que otro robo de objetos valiosos, algún estafador prófugo o un psicópata serial, pero todos caían ante la justicia en manos de los detectives. Aunque a veces no contaban con la ayuda de Espio, quien se marchaba con Silver para buscar pistas sobre Eggman.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche. Ahora, la oficina de la agencia estaba ocupada por Vector, Charmy y Honey. La felina iba vestida con su tradicional vestido rojo, botas del mismo color y su diadema negra.

— Bueno Honey, este es tu primer día como nuevo miembro de la agencia de detectives Chaotix — dijo Vector con el dedo índice levantado — Por lo tanto, deberás prestar atención a nuestras valiosísimas lecciones.

— ¡Vector es un gran maestro! — le dijo Charmy — ¡Sólo asegúrate de hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que él te diga, y tendrás el éxito asegurado!

— ¡Oye, ya te oí! — exclamó el cocodrilo.

— No se preocupen. Soy buena luchando y además soy perseverante — dijo la felina mostrando los puños orgullosa — ¡No los decepcionaré!

— Estoy seguro que no lo harás, pequeña — dijo Vector — Pero aun así tienes un largo camino por recorrer. La vida de un detective no es todo acción y aventuras. Muchas veces estarás tras pistas que parecen imposibles de resolver, y te pasarás días enteros en la oficina intentando atar los cabos sueltos. ¡Pero luego viene lo maravilloso! Cuando das con el criminal y lo metes en prisión. No hay nada como eso.

— O cuando peleas contra una versión gigante y enloquecida de Metal Sonic. ¡Tampoco hay nada como eso! — dijo Charmy dando un giro en el aire.

— Si, si… Pero ese no es el punto — dijo Vector llevándose una palma a la cara — Intento hacer que Honey comprenda que no todo se resuelve con los puños. En este oficio tienes que aprender a usar la cabeza de la manera indicada. Pensar como piensa tu enemigo. Ponerte en sus zapatos. Mimetizarte, usando como herramienta todas las pistas que puedas encontrar. Preguntando a todos los testigos que haya, y discutiendo tus ideas con tus compañeros de grupo. Porque recuerda: todos ellos son parte de ti en los momentos más importantes, y todos son imprescindibles como miembros del equipo. Incluso Charmy con su cerebro de píxel puede aportar buenas ideas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Que gracias a mí pudimos resolver varios casos!

— Creo que podré con ello — dijo la felina riendo por lo bajo — ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

— ¡Eso es lo que quería oír! — dijo Vector con una amplia sonrisa.

Un ruido de afuera se escuchó, y la puerta se abrió de pronto. Espio irrumpió en la oficina seguido de Silver, y los presentes se levantaron al ver a su amigo camaleón con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, aunque leves.

— ¿Espio? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Vector.

— Malas noticias — contestó — El doctor Eggman está vivo.

— ¡¿Vivo?! — exclamaron los presentes, excepto Silver.

— Sí — retomó la palabra el erizo — En la mañana nos infiltramos en la base abandonada de Ice Mountain, debajo de la montaña. Estuvimos investigando las computadoras, buscando algunas pistas, cuando todo se encendió y Eggman comenzó a hablarnos. Luego nos atacaron sus robots y tuvimos que escapar antes de que se desmoronada todo encima de nosotros. Nos tomó todo el día llegar aquí.

— ¿Qué les dijo Eggman? — preguntó Charmy.

— Nada importante — contestó Espio — Sólo sus típicas divagaciones y amenazas. Pero nos dejó claro que estaba vivo. No era una grabación.

— Bueno, eso no debería de sorprendernos. Eggman nunca se muere — dijo Vector con los brazos cruzados.

— Entonces todo este tiempo ha estado escondido, perfeccionando su estrategia y armamento — habló Honey al fin, con una mano en el mentón — Seguramente haya estado trabajando en sus bombas, y si decidió salir a la luz, es porque está preparado para su ataque.

— Ah, hola Honey… — dijo Espio algo apenado — Lamento los modales, pero teníamos prisa en contarles la noticia a nuestros compañeros. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Ella es nuestro flamante nuevo miembro de la agencia — dijo Vector poniéndole una mano en el hombro — Ya ves que es muy despierta, así que seguramente nos ayudará mucho.

— Hola, mucho gusto — la saludó Silver levantando la mano.

— Es un placer — dijo ella inclinándose y tomando su vestido para saludarlo.

— No te molesta esta decisión, ¿verdad? Últimamente estábamos teniendo mucho trabajo y nos urgía algo de ayuda — dijo Charmy, quien se mantenía volando.

— Para nada. Es más, será genial tener una cabeza más en el grupo — dijo Espio con una sonrisa — Aunque supongo que no perdiste tu talento en combate, ¿verdad, Honey?

— ¡Supones bien! — dijo ella levantando los puños — Entrené muchos años y creo que puedo defenderme.

— Me tomé la libertad de contarle a nuestra nueva compañera sobre lo que pasó con Eggman la última vez, sobre todo con las bombas que estaba construyendo — dijo Vector — Y como bien dedujo, si salió de su cueva es porque el doctor debe estar listo para algo grande. Tenemos que avisar al resto.

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron por teléfono? Se hubieran ahorrado el viaje — dijo Charmy rascándose la cabeza.

— Nuestros comunicadores se arruinaron en la batalla — dijo Silver — No nos quedó más opción que volver aquí. Pero ahora podemos avisar a los demás y ponernos en marcha. Si no detenemos a Eggman ahora, terminará devastando el mundo entero con esas bombas. De eso estoy seguro.

— Bueno, entonces tenemos que avisar el resto del equipo — dijo Vector — Llamaré a Tails, a Rouge y a Mighty. No me tardo.

El cocodrilo salió de la oficina, encendió su teléfono y buscó a sus compañeros. Dentro, los chicos se relajaron un poco, tomaron asiento y Charmy les sirvió unas bebidas a Espio y a Silver.

— Gracias — dijo el erizo tomando un vaso lleno de jugo.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado, Honey? Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti — dijo Espio.

— Pues, he estado mucho tiempo trabajando en un pequeño negocio de diseño de ropa en Empire City — contó la felina — Me iba bien y me gustaba, pero quería hacer algo más. Es por eso que seguía entrenando en un club de lucha. Luego vino todo ese lío con los zetis y las cosas se pusieron estrictas la ciudad. No dejaban entrar y salir a casi nadie. Traté de alistarme en GUN pero me dijeron que necesitaba seis meses de entrenamiento, y me pareció una ridiculez. ¿Seis meses de entrenamiento en plena guerra? ¡Yo quería actuar de inmediato! Intenté mostrarles que ya había luchado contra Eggman en ese torneo ¿recuerdas? Y así hacerles saber que estaba lista, pero no me hicieron caso.

— ¿Y no podías simplemente salir de ahí a escondidas? — preguntó Espio.

— Tal vez, pero los del gobierno estaban locos. Decían que si alguien tenía actitudes sospechosas lo investigarían por una posible alianza con los enemigos. ¿Te imaginas eso? ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!

— Supongo que es entendible la actitud de los gobernantes — dijo Silver con una mano en el mentón — Después de todo, los humanos se ponen muy a la defensiva cuando están en guerra.

— Entonces mi única opción era reclutarme en GUN, y así lo hice. Pero cuando me di cuenta, todo ya había terminado y me largué de ahí. Estos meses había estado pensando en cómo hacer para que no me pasara lo mismo, así que se me ocurrió volverme detective. Me gusta esto de perseguir a los malos, y tal vez así pueda tener más oportunidades de pelear cuando haya que hacerlo, y sin tanta burocracia.

— Sí, eso es típico de los humanos — dijo Espio negando con la cabeza — Pero en fin, espero que este nuevo trabajo sea de tu agrado. Ya veo que se te da bien.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo Honey con una sonrisa, para luego dirigir su mirada al erizo plateado — Tú eres Silver, ¿cierto? Vienes del futuro.

— Así es.

— Qué locura… Vector me habló de ti. Dice que tratas de impedir un desastre de tu tiempo. Tiene que ver con las bombas de Eggman, ¿verdad?

— Sí, estoy seguro que sí — comentó el erizo — Las crónicas que quedaron en las bibliotecas de mi futuro describen cosas parecidas a las que Espio encontró en unas instalaciones de Eggman, donde fabricaban estas bombas a base de anillos estrella roja. Tienen un poder destructivo devastador, y el doctor no tendría escrúpulos en usarlas contra quien sea.

— La cosa parece seria — comentó la felina cruzándose de brazos — Y más teniendo en cuenta de que es el doctor quien las fabrica. Podría tener cientos o incluso miles de ellas.

— De ahí que lo he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo — dijo Silver — Y en mi opinión, todos deberían haber hecho lo mismo, pero pareciera que no le dan mucha importancia. Nadie debería tomarse a Eggman a la ligera.

En ese momento entró Vector, y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Espio.

— Tails no me contesta, pero ya he hablado con Rouge y Mighty. Ella hablará con Shadow y Omega, y por supuesto con GUN. Mighty y Ray están en Spagonia pero se pondrán en camino para venir. En cuanto nos reunamos, planearemos una estrategia.

De repente sonó el teléfono y Charmy se adelantó volando para atender.

— ¿Aló? Aquí la agencia de… ¿Tails? ¿Qué ocurre?

El resto del grupo miró a Charmy con atención, en especial su semblante, que cambió a uno serio y preocupado. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a retomar la palabra.

— Descuida viejo, ya les aviso. Regresa con cuidado. Le avisaremos a Vanilla — y colgó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Un enemigo está atacando a Sonic, Amy y Sticks en el centro de Music Plant. Tails está viajando en el Tornado hacia Central City y se lleva a Cream y a Cheese para el hospital. El atacante los lastimó y están graves. Tails dice que el enemigo se hace llamar Infinite y es muy poderoso, incluso hasta es más rápido que Sonic.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! — exclamó Silver.

— Vayamos en el avión — dijo Vector — ¿Quieres venir, Honey? Tal vez necesitemos toda la ayuda posible.

— ¡Claro! ¡Cuenten conmigo! — dijo ella.

— No perdamos más el tiempo — dijo Espio — ¡Vamos!

Los cinco salieron hacia el tejado del edificio y se encontraron con un avión parecido al Tornado pero que estaba pintado con una base púrpura, con líneas verdes y anaranjadas que lo cruzaban. En sus laterales se podía leer la frase "Chaotix Flying Hound" pintada con blanco.

— ¡Qué bueno que Tails nos haya construido esto para nosotros! — exclamó Charmy, subiéndose del lado del pasajero — De verdad es muy útil.

— Ese zorrito es muy precavido — comentó Vector subiéndose del lado del piloto — Además de que me enseñó a manejar esta cosa. ¡Motores en marcha!

Honey se sentó detrás de Charmy, mientras que Espio y Silver se subieron sobre las alas. Una vez que comenzaron a girar las hélices, el avión despegó horizontalmente gracias a unos propulsores ubicados debajo del fuselaje. El avión comenzó su marcha por el cielo y enseguida encendieron los propulsores traseros para alcanzar su velocidad máxima.

— ¡Sí! ¡A toda potencia, Vector! — exclamó Charmy a través de los auriculares — ¡A este ritmo llegaremos en menos de una hora!

* * *

La base de Eggman en Shamar ahora estaba siendo reorganizada. Los Egg Shooters se encargaban de apilar los cuerpos de los muertos, y con algo de fuego que obtenían de sus propios mecanismos, los incineraron. Otros robots se ocupaban de recoger toda la basura mecánica de los robots de GUN, máquinas inferiores comparadas con las de Eggman.

En un punto determinado la base, los tres antropomorfos se reunían otra vez, y la coneja estaba con una notable cara de disgusto.

— Puaj, qué peste — dijo Carrotia tapándose la nariz — Hemos estado quemando los cuerpos durante dos horas, y todavía apesta.

— Eran muchos. Además, todo ese hule en sus uniformes se quema con olor a plástico — dijo Bearenger.

— A mí no me molesta — dijo Falke — De hecho, me recuerda a mi hogar. Vivíamos en un basural cerca de Oil Ocean. Recuerdo que solía obligar a que los otros niños tragaran petróleo. ¡Qué épocas!

— Veo que ya eras un desquiciado desde pequeño — comentó Carrotia con una sonrisa.

— Eso es sólo tu punto de vista — dijo el lobo azul — Cada uno se divierte a su modo, ¿no?

— En eso estamos de acuerdo — dijo ella.

— Prepárense, ahí viene Lyric — dijo Bearenger señalando el cielo.

En efecto, una gran nave con el símbolo de una serpiente se detuvo sobre la base y comenzó a descender. Una vez en el suelo, se abrieron las compuertas de descarga y de ellas bajó Lyric, seguido de una gran cantidad de robots obreros y de combate. Estas máquinas eran diferentes de las de Eggman, pero se veían tan peligrosas como las del doctor.

Lyric era una enorme serpiente de escamas verdes, con un traje en su parte superior que le permitía usar dos brazos mecánicos. Su cabeza estaba protegida por un casco transparente de material fortísimo, y su cola poseía una garra mecánica. Una vez en el suelo, Lyric se acercó a los Witchcarters, arrastrando su cuerpo cual víbora, pero manteniendo su cabeza en alto.

— Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo — les dijo — ¿Cómo están las instalaciones?

— Intactas — contestó la coneja — Las reservas de los reactivos y polvo de anillos rojos están dentro de las cápsulas y los científicos de GUN sólo las dejaron aquí. Supongo que querían investigarlo todo en este lugar.

— Bien. Ya he recibido instrucciones de Eggman y me pondré a trabajar. Las instalaciones comenzarán a funcionar de nuevo en un par de horas— dijo la enorme serpiente — Repórtense ante el doctor y esperen una nueva misión.

— Tú no das las órdenes aquí, amigo — dijo Falke.

— De hecho, sí — comentó Lyric con una amplia sonrisa — Eggman me nombró el jefe de esta mina y todo lo que hay en ella. ¿Saben por qué? Vean esos robots y esa nave. Yo mismo los construí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Bearenger levantando una ceja.

— Que soy lo suficientemente apto como para construir mis propias máquinas con mi propia tecnología — contestó Lyric con suficiencia — Eggman sabe esto y por eso me envía a hacerme cargo de las operaciones de fabricación de las bombas Fallout aquí en Shamar. Por eso soy el jefe aquí.

— Y por eso te crees mejor que nosotros, ¿eh? — pregunto Falke con los puños apretados.

— Ya basta de una vez… — exclamó Carrotia girando los ojos — Estamos en el mismo bando y hay que respetar los rangos. Falke, Beary: vamos a descansar por ahí. ¿Te haces cargo de todo, Lyricito?

— Por supuesto, camarada — contestó la serpiente — Fortificaré las defensas así no tendrán la obligación permanecer aquí en caso de un posible contraataque.

— Perfecto, suerte con toda esa ciencia… — comentó al final la coneja.

Momentos después, los Withcarters se encontraban caminando dentro de los pasillos de una de las fábricas, curioseando todo a su alrededor. Algunas paredes de aquellas instalaciones eran de vidrio y permitían contemplar las sofisticadas máquinas y artefactos que usaba el doctor en sus complejos procedimientos. Todo a lo alto y a lo largo se podían ver equipos que manipulaban sustancias de color rojizo brillante, y aquel material de anillos estrella roja le daba al interior de las fábricas un aspecto de fantasía carmesí sumamente hermoso. Todo parecía como una enorme fábrica de rubíes.

— ¿Y qué con esa lombriz de charco? — se quejó Falke — ¿Acaso no sabe quiénes somos? Tendríamos que recibir más respeto de su parte.

— Lo que vas a recibir será mi rodilla contra tu hocico si lo echas todo a perder — le dijo Carrotia con enfado — Lyric es el único que entiende la tecnología de Eggman e incluso es muy poderoso en batalla. Si el doctor lo nombró jefe de este lugar, lo aceptaremos porque es parte de nuestro contrato.

— Parece que le tienes bastante respeto a ese tal Lyric — dijo Bearenger.

— Pues todos deberíamos — contestó ella, ahora más calmada — ¿Siquiera prestaron atención a su traje mecánico? Él mismo se lo fabricó para sobrevivir a una enfermedad que tuvo por exponerse a elevados niveles de radiación. Y cuando se encontró con Eggman, el doctor lo reconoció inmediatamente como su par científico. Es más: tengo la impresión de que Lyric podría llegar a ser el segundo al mando. En cambio, nosotros sólo somos una fuerza de choque y espionaje. Así que debemos recordar nuestro lugar o Eggman nos sacará del juego y perderemos nuestra recompensa.

— Eso, en el mejor de los casos — dijo Bearneger — También podrían aniquilarnos por insubordinación.

— Está bien, si lo pones así… — dijo Falke resignándose — Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido.

— Gracias… — dijo ella dando un suspiro.

Dentro de las instalaciones principales de la base, Lyric se encontraba realizando los preparativos para continuar con la producción. Tecleaba en la computadora principal los datos e indicaciones necesarias, mientas algunos robots ayudantes iban y venían con sus distintas órdenes. En ese amplio salón de color plateado, MAIA, un robot asistente de Lyric, flotaba por la zona revisando datos e informes de estado de las diferentes zonas de las instalaciones.

— Sección de catálisis, en línea. Sección de trituración, en línea. Sección de descomposición iónica, en línea — recitaba el robot con voz femenina.

— ¿No es maravilloso, querida MAIA? — comentó Lyric — Cómo un arma tan poderosa y letal puede ser fabricada a partir de algo tan inocuo, que parecía inservible. Se sabe que los anillos estrella roja son creados a partir de energía caos condensada. Probablemente la energía emitida por las Esmeraldas Caos es acumulada en distintas regiones espaciales con alta densidad de poder, y de ahí condensan en forma de anillos. Hasta hace poco, sólo algunos anillos dorados podían ser aprovechados como fuentes de energía. Pero el doctor Eggman encontró un método para no sólo aprovechar el poder de los anillos estrella roja, sino para desatarlo de una manera explosiva. De este modo ha creado un arma devastadora, y él es el único que conoce todo el proceso de fabricación. Realmente, algo digno de admiración.

— Resulta interesante, sin duda — dijo MAIA acercándose a Lyric — Lo que antes era sólo un elemento decorativo, pasó a convertirse en un recurso estratégico. Una curiosa manera de aprovechar los recursos naturales.

— Y con estas armas, Eggman prácticamente puede prescindir de cualquiera de sus agentes — comentó la serpiente.

— Todos ellos también son recursos estratégicos — comentó el robot flotante — Valiosos, leales y muy poderosos agentes.

— Eso no lo dudo — dijo Lyric — Los Witchcharters, por ejemplo, habían atacado una base de Eggman buscando una Esmeralda Caos. No eran los únicos que buscaban algo preciado en una base del doctor, pero sí de los pocos que pudieron burlar sus defensas y enfrentar a sus máquinas con facilidad. Eggman quedó tan fascinado con sus habilidades que los contrató como sus matones personales. Aunque con el tiempo recibieron algo del poder del Rubí Fantasma y se hicieron más fuertes. Supongo que afirmaron su valía con esta operación exitosa.

* * *

En el centro de Music Plant, los héroes todavía enfrentaban al misterioso enemigo, Infinite. A pesar de superarlo en número, el chacal era extremadamente poderoso y no parecía fatigarse. En cambio, Sonic, Amy y Sticks, que habían luchado contra él antes que Shade y Gemerl aparecieran, se encontraban al límite. Respiraban con dificultad y les dolía el cuerpo.

— Sonic, necesitamos pensar en algo o nos matará — le dijo Amy.

— ¿Bola rápida? — preguntó el erizo.

— Podría servir. ¡Muy bien!

Sonic giro sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad, y Amy fue corriendo hasta él con el martillo sobre su cabeza. Cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, le dio al erizo un poderoso martillazo que lo hizo salir a gran velocidad, impactando contra el pecho de Infinite, quien se cubrió con los brazos. El erizo rebotó, volviendo hacia Amy, quien golpeó nuevamente. Luego de tres ataque sucesivos, Infinite perdió el equilibrio y salió despedido con un último impacto.

El chacal se incorporó como pudo y cargó sus manos con dos esferas de energía carmesí. Aquellas las disparó contra Shade y Sticks, quienes intentaron embestirlo, pero tuvieron que desistir para esquivar el ataque.

Gemerl había volado alto para lanzarse en picada hacia el enemigo, con ambos puños delante para asestarle un golpe devastador. Pero Infinite lo vio venir y desapareció con una velocidad impresionante. El robot solo se incrustó contra el suelo, destrozándolo y provocando una onda expansiva de polvo y escombros.

Esta vez atacó el chacal, quien se lanzó contra Shade y le conectó tres golpes fuertes: uno en el estómago, otro en la mandíbula y una patada en el pecho que la mandó a estrellarse contra una pared, agrietándola.

En aquel intenso frenesí, de pronto, Amy tuvo una idea. Se acercó a Gemerl mientras los demás estaban ocupados combatiendo y comentó su estrategia al robot, en voz baja, para no ser oída.

— Muy bien — dijo el robot — Hay que probarlo.

Aprovechando que Infinite estaba mirando a Sonic de frente, Gemerl se acercó por detrás con sus propulsores y logró sostenerlo por la espalda usando sus poderosos brazos mecánicos. El chacal forcejeó un poco con el robot, pero antes de lanzarse en el aire a volar, recibió un devastador martillazo de parte de Amy directo en el pecho. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el Rubí Fantasma de fisuró.

Se produjo una reacción energética muy intensa, y luego hubo una explosión de energía que mandó a todos a volar. Infinite se encontraba arrodillado, sosteniendo su gema, cuyas fisuras brillaban con gran intensidad.

— ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Qué hicieron?! — gritó el chacal — ¡Los voy a…! ¡Agh!

Infinite se agachó aún más, temblando, mostrando claros signos de dolor. Los combatientes se ubicaron delante de su rival en posición defensiva.

— Se acabó el juego, Infinite — dijo Sonic.

— ¡Ahora dinos quién te envió! — exclamó Sticks.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, lo que obtuvieron fueron unas leves carcajadas.

— Eso lo haría menos interesante, ¿no lo creen? — y el chacal se enderezó lentamente — Parece que tus aliados te han salvado la vida, Sonic. Pero no siempre será así. Nos volveremos a ver, se los aseguro…

Y repentinamente, salió volando de allí con lo que pareció ser un impulso supersónico, dejando tras de sí una estela color carmesí. Sticks cayó de rodillas, tomándose del estómago y escupiendo sangre nuevamente. Amy se acercó a auxiliarla.

— Estoy bien, sólo algo cansada… — dijo la tejón.

— Iré tras él — dijo Gemerl encendiendo nuevamente los propulsores de su espalda, pero fue detenido con una mano en el hombro por Sonic.

— Déjalo — dijo — Tal vez podamos averiguar más si nos reagrupamos. Además, si decide enfrentarte lo tendrás muy difícil, y no quisiera buscar tus piezas por toda la ciudad.

— Siempre tan sarcástico, Sonic — dijo el robot, ahora ofreciéndole la mano — Es un gusto volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Gemerl. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! — dijo el erizo estrechándole la mano, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo están todos? — preguntó Shade acercándose.

— Nosotros bien, supongo — dijo Amy incorporándose — Gracias a ustedes. Qué bueno que vinieron, pero, ¿cómo supieron…?

— No sabíamos, chicos — dijo Shade anticipándose — Fue una casualidad que llegáramos justo a tiempo.

— ¿Entonces no saben quién es este tipo? — preguntó Sticks.

— No. Yo buscaba una señal energética única que había detectado desde hacía meses — contó el robot — En mi camino me encontré con Shade y me dijo que había encontrado una señal similar, que provenía de Infinite.

— Lo he visto arrasar completamente una minúscula isla deshabitada en el archipiélago de Jungle Joyride, en Adabat, hace semanas — dijo la equidna — Tal vez estaba probando sus poderes, porque lo único que hizo fue destruir todo lo que encontró. Intenté seguirlo pero se escapó volando a alta velocidad, y mis dispositivos detectaron esa extraña señal de energía. Supongo que, como Gemerl está construido a base de los datos de Emerl y él mismo fue fabricado por los Nocturnus, al igual que mis dispositivos, era inevitable que ambos detectáramos la misma energía.

— Es una buena teoría — dijo Sonic con una mano en el mentón — Entonces se encontraron y comenzaron a seguir la misma señal. Ya veo…

— Fue una suerte que ocurriera todo eso — comentó Amy apesadumbrada — De no ser por ustedes, Sonic estaría muerto.

Y tal era su pesar, pues ella misma había presenciado el momento exacto en el que Infinite estuvo a punto de disparar contra Sonic y eliminarlo, cuando estaba atrapado bajo los escombros. Se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer lo suficiente por ayudarlo en ese momento, y les debía una muy grande a Shade y a Gemerl.

— Pero fuiste tú quien le quebró su gema de poder, Amy — dijo Sonic con una sonrisa — De no haber sido por ti, todavía estaríamos luchando contra él. Y quién sabe, tal vez nos habría derrotado. Ese Infinite es realmente muy poderoso…

Las palabras de Sonic la hicieron sentir mejor, y dibujó una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

— Gracias, Sonic… — dijo al fin.

Pero el sonido de una avioneta se hizo presente y todos miraron a su alrededor. Llegando y aterrizando en plena calle vacía apareció el Flying Hound, el avión de la agencia de detectives Chaotix. Frenaron lentamente hasta detenerse a su lado, y Vector saltó del asiento con los puños en alto y en posición de pelea.

— ¿Dónde está ése malvado? — vociferó — ¡Ahora va a saber lo que es bueno!

— Creo que llegamos tarde, amigos — dijo Espio saltando del ala, seguido por Silver, Charmy y Honey.

— ¡Wow! ¿Refuerzos? — preguntó Sticks.

— Tails nos avisó que viniéramos a ayudarlos — dijo Espio — Dice que un tal Infinite salió de la nada y los atacó.

— Así es, pero pudimos hacerle frente gracias a Shade y a Gemerl — dijo Amy.

— ¿O sea que hemos viajado todo este trecho para nada? — comentó Charmy.

— Claro que no. Ahora tenemos cómo volver a Central City — dijo Sonic — Pero gracias por venir. Con ustedes lo habríamos hecho papilla. Por cierto, ¿qué hay, Honey? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

— Me pregunto cuándo dejará de decir eso — susurró Sticks.

— Hola a todos — saludó la felina con algo de timidez.

— Es un placer — dijo Shade levantando la mano.

— Igual — dijo Gemerl.

— Bueno, supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar — dijo Vector con una mano en la nuca — Empezando por las nuevas noticias…

— ¿Qué noticias? — preguntó Amy.

— Espio y yo descubrimos que Eggman sigue con vida — dijo Silver dando un paso al frente. Esto hizo que los presentes, salvo los Chaotix, dieron un sobresalto de sorpresa — Tenemos que buscarlo y detenerlo de una vez por todas antes de que ponga sus bombas en acción.

— Primero quiero ir a Central City a ver cómo están Cream y Cheese — dijo Amy.

— Tails nos lo comentó — dijo Honey — ¿Qué tan mal están?

—Infinite los dejó malheridos— respondió Sticks — Creo que se pondrán bien, pero a Vanilla no le gustará.

— Tendría que haber cuidado más de ella — dijo Amy bajando la mirada — Se lo prometí a su madre…

— Tranquila, de seguro se recuperan rápido — le dijo Sonic para animarla — Y en cuanto nos topemos con ese tipo, le daremos su merecido. ¿Te parece?

— ¡Claro! — dijo ella con energía.

— Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo aquí — dijo Vector — Volvamos a la ciudad y veamos cómo están Cream y Cheese. Luego podremos ver qué hacemos con Eggman. Ya contacté al resto del grupo.

— Siempre un paso adelante, ¿eh, detective? — dijo Sonic.

— O te acostumbras o te quedas sin trabajo — respondió Vector con una sonrisa.

— ¡Todos a bordo! — exclamó Charmy — Los que puedan volar tendrán que hacerlo. No cabremos todos en el avión.

— Sin problema — dijeron Silver y Gemerl.

Todos se subieron a bordo del Tornado 3, con Vector en el lado del piloto. Silver, Gemerl y Charmy siguieron al avión volando mientras que el resto se ubicó en los asientos y en las alas. Así abandonaron Music Plant, donde varios edificios quedaron devastados por la intensa batalla que tuvo lugar hacía momentos. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzaron a llegar la policía local, los bomberos y las ambulancias, cada uno de ellos con sus sonoras sirenas.

Pusieron sus motores en máxima potencia y llegaron a Central City en menos de una hora. Charmy tuvo que viajar sobre los hombros de Gemerl pues no podía volar tan rápido.

El viaje transcurrió sin pormenores y llegaron a la ciudad. Se dirigieron directo hacia el hospital y notaron que el Tornado de Tails estaba estacionado en la acera. Ellos hicieron lo mismo y entraron.

Una vez adentro se encaminaron por los pasillos, preguntaron a una enfermera y les indicó el lugar. Tuvieron que recorrer un poco más, hacia la sala de urgencias, donde encontraron a Tails, Vanilla y Big en la sala de espera.

La madre de Cream se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma mientras el zorrito le hablaba, y el resto del grupo ingresó al lugar. Amy fue la primera en adelantarse.

— ¡Tails! — dijo ella — ¿Cómo se encuentran?

— No lo sé, los doctores los están revisando.

— Vanilla, lo siento tanto… — comenzó la eriza — No pude hacer nada para…

— Descuida, querida — interrumpió la coneja — Sé lo tenaz que es Cream y no habría querido estar al margen de la pelea, pero… Una madre siempre sufre por sus hijos, no importa la edad que tengan. Tails me contó lo que pasó. Gracias al cielo que ustedes están bien…

— Bueno, tuvimos algo de ayuda allá atrás — comentó Sonic — Por cierto Tails, gracias por enviar refuerzos.

— De nada pero, ¿Shade, Gemerl? Qué gusto volver a verlos, pero no entiendo qué…

— Ellos fueron los que nos salvaron. O al menos a Sonic — dijo Sticks, para luego llevarse la mano al mentón — En realidad lo salvaron a él, porque Infinite sólo quería matarlo a él.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó Vanilla.

— No lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos pronto — respondió el erizo.

Un hombre adulto y vestido con delantal blanco salió de un pasillo y se acercó a la madre de Cream.

— ¿Señora Vanilla?

— ¿Si?

— Cheese tiene algunos moretones producto de los golpes, pero se encuentra estable — dijo el médico.

— ¿Y Cream?

— Ella está estable también, pero sigue inconsciente. Necesitamos hacerle varios estudios más para saber de qué se trata. Pero hicieron bien en traerla aquí de inmediato; de otro modo podrían haber surgido complicaciones.

— Entiendo. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? No quiero dejar a mi hija sola — consultó Vanilla con un nudo en la garganta.

— Por supuesto. Pueden quedarse en la sala de espera el tiempo que deseen — dijo el doctor — Esperamos terminar con los estudios cuanto antes. Que tengan buenas noches.

El médico se fue por donde vino, dejando a los demás algo confusos, a excepción de Vanilla y Big, que parecían entender la situación.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con usted? — le preguntó el gato a la coneja — Por si necesitan algo.

— Te lo agradezco, Big — dijo Vanilla asintiendo.

Algunos de los compañeros se sentaron en la sala un momento para darle su apoyo a la madre de Cream. Otros salieron un momento al patio para tomar aire, entre ellos, Sticks. La tejón se apoyó contra un árbol, con mirada pensativa, cuando fue sorprendida por Tails.

— Oye Sticks, quería disculparme contigo — comenzó el zorrito — No sé qué me pasó hoy.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — levantó una ceja la tejón.

— Cuando sacamos a Cream de los escombros, creo que perdí la compostura — continuó Tails con una mano detrás de la cabeza — Nunca había visto a alguien que le causara tanto daño a alguno de mis amigos, y creo que eso me shockeó un poco. Quería ayudar a Cream y a Cheese, pero tampoco quería abandonarlos a ustedes. Infinite era muy fuerte y supongo que no quería que los lastimara a ustedes también, por eso dudé un segundo. Pero gracias a ti pude entrar en razón. Ya oíste al médico: traerla aquí rápido fue la mejor decisión. Y eso lo hiciste tú, así que gracias por eso.

— ¡A veces eres demasiado tierno! — dijo Sticks sacudiéndole los flequillos — No te preocupes. Una infancia en la selva te vuelve fría para este tipo de situaciones. Sólo necesitabas un pequeño empujón, eso es todo. Además, tú fuiste quien la trajo a tiempo, así que no te quites crédito, ¿si?

— ¡De acuerdo! — dijo el zorro riendo — Nos vemos después.

— ¡Claro! — y vio al zorro marcharse, hasta que se quedó sola — Además, necesitaba una buena excusa para shippearlos, ¿verdad? Después de todo, son mi segunda OTP…

Pasaron unos minutos y se hizo medianoche. Tails aprovechó para enterarse de cómo fue que vencieron (o más bien, repelieron) a Infinite, y no pudo evitar alabar la estrategia de la eriza. Vector intercambió unas palabras con Espio, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Sonic.

— Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos — le dijo en voz baja — Silver y Espio han descubierto cosas y tenemos trabajo que hacer. Deberían venir con nosotros. Supongo que podemos dejar aquí a Vanilla y Big.

— Está bien — dijo el erizo — Podemos quedarnos en el taller de Tails; queda cerca de aquí. En caso de que nos necesiten, llegaremos enseguida.

— Me parece bien — dijo el detective, y comenzó a hablar hacia todo el grupo, quienes dirigieron sus miradas hacia él — Equipo, deberíamos ponernos a trabajar con el nuevo problema.

— ¿Cuál problema? — preguntó Tails.

— Eggman ha regresado — dijo Vector — Y al parecer tiene la ventaja. O al menos deberíamos evitar que golpee primero.

— Vaya… ¿por qué no me sorprende? — dijo el zorrito mirando el suelo — Bueno, podemos ir a mi taller. ¿Está bien, señora Vanilla?

— No se preocupen por mí, chicos — dijo la coneja con una sonrisa — Estaremos bien aquí y Big me ayudará a cuidar a Cream.

— Perfecto. ¡En marcha entonces! — dijo Sonic.

— Espera un segundo… — dijo Amy — Sticks, creo que deberías hacerte una revisión por ese golpe en el estómago.

— Olvídalo, estaré bien — dijo la tejón.

— No. Quiero que vayas con el doctor y le pidas que te revise el abdomen — la mirada de la eriza mostraba firmeza — Te vi escupir sangre y no quiero que termines con daños internos por ser testaruda. ¿De acuerdo?

— Como quieras… — dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, con algo de enfado en su voz — Cuando me digan que no tengo nada iré al taller.

— Bien. Vámonos — dijo Amy— Señora Vanilla, estaremos cerca. Si necesita algo, lo que sea…

— Se los diré. Gracias, cariño — dijo la madre de Cream.

Todos se marcharon en silencio de la sala de espera, a excepción de Vanilla y Big, quienes se quedaron sentados. Sticks caminó directo a enfermería, refunfuñando por lo bajo. El enorme gato parecía mantener una mirada perdida en los azulejos del hospital.

— Si Eggman volvió, seguro que no es nada bueno — comentó.

— Seguro que no, pero ellos podrán hacerse cargo — dijo Vanilla — Lo que ahora me preocupa más es la salud de mi hija.

— Entiendo… Si no le molesta, me iré a ese rincón a dormir un poquito — dijo señalando una esquina.

— Para nada. Que descanses.

— Buenas noches, señora — se despidió el gato. Acto seguido, se enroscó y se acurrucó en un pequeño rincón del lugar. Sus mesurados ronroneos no tardaron en aparecer.

Vanilla, ahora sola, sintió cómo una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por uno de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar.

— Espero que te recuperes, hija. Pero aún así… — dijo apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño — No permitiré que te vuelvan a lastimar…

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Tuvimos varias cosas interesantes en este capítulo, ¿no? Aunque tarde, los refuerzos aparecieron y se unieron a la fiesta. Infinite fue repelido y los chicos ya se ponen en movimiento para hacerle frente a Eggman._

 _¿Qué pasará después? ¿Eggman tomará revancha? ¿Hará una nueva jugada? ¿Dejaré alguna vez de hacer preguntas misteriosas? XD_

 _Dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega._

 _See you later!_


	5. La noche de las lágrimas innumerables

¡Hola a todos! Hoy tenemos un nuevo cap. Pero antes, una aclaración. Si observarion con atención, habrán notado que en el capítulo 3, Sonic menciona que T **ails tiene 10 años y Cream 8**. Eso **no** fue un error de mi parte. En esta historia, **todos los personajes tienen dos años más**. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque sería un poco raro que siempre hubieran tenido la misma edad a lo largo de todas sus aventuras. _¿Y por qué dos años, y no otra cantidad, Gabito?_ Porque me pareció adecuado. No quería ponerle a Sonic 25 años jeje. No sé, me pareció que dos años estaba bien XD. ¿No creen?

¡Ahora, a contestar sus geniales reviews!

 **nina14j:** me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Uno podría pensar que Vanilla está algo harta de ver a su hija lastimada. ¿Una madre se quedaría de brazos cruzados? ¡Yo creo que no!

 **LycanrocMoon:** me pone feliz que te encante la historia. Eso es muy importante para mí, en serio. Por lo que veo (corrígeme si me equivoco) eres nuevo en el mundo de Sonic. Si quieres te puedo recomendar algunos juegos (que se pueden bajar de internet y cualquier pc los corre) para conocer más el lore de esta hermosa saga. Y sí, aunque en La Gran Guerra había muchos héroes, faltaban muchos villanos (más allá de los Deadly Six). En este fic espero compensar esa falta. Si te dio coraje lo de los Hooligans, en este cap los vas a odiar jajaja.

Falta una última cosita. El nombre de este capítulo está basado en un acontecimiento de _El Silmarillion_ , de Tolkien (autor de _El señor de los Anillos_ ). Ese acontecimiento es la **_Nírnaeth_ _Arnoediad,_ la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, o Quinta Batalla de Beleriand.** Me pareció un buen tributo ponerle parte de su nombre a mi cap y me gusta cómo queda.

En fin, sin más preámbulo, espero que les guste la quinta parte de esta historia.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **V**

 **La noche de las lágrimas innumerables**

La ciudad fortificada de Eggmanland, edificada sobre una isla en los Océanos del Norte, había quedado abandonada desde que Sonic venció a Perfect Dark Gaia. Luego, durante la Guerra de los Mil Frentes, los zetis, liderados por Zavok, habían tomado la fortaleza. Pero al terminar la guerra nadie supo exactamente qué sucedió con Eggmanland. Nadie, hasta este día.

Los cinco robots tocaron tierra y apagaron sus propulsores. Heavy King, líder de los Hard Boiled Heavies, inspeccionó rápidamente con su mirada los restos de aquel pequeño mundo mecánico. Eggmanland parecía estar nuevamente abandonada. Los silos, las fábricas, las trampas mortales, los cañones, las instalaciones de robots; todo estaba apagado. El líder de aquel escuadrón de élite comenzó a caminar.

— Avancen en formación pentagonal — dijo — Vigilen el perímetro inmediato y mantengan la guardia. Aún podría haber algunos zetis por aquí.

Sin cuestionar la orden, los demás se colocaron de manera tal que cada uno se encontraba en el vértice de un pentágono, y se cubrían entre ellos.

A medida que avanzaron, fueron encontrando máquinas derruidas y piezas metálicas por doquier. Aquel sitio distaba mucho de ser la utopía de Eggman hecha realidad que alguna vez fue.

— ¡Qué basurero! — exclamó Heavy Gunner — No vale la pena reconstruir este sitio. Sería mejor demoler este lugar y hacerlo de nuevo.

— Esa decisión corresponde a nuestro padre, no a ti — dijo Heavy Magician.

— Silencio. Necesitamos ser cautelosos, o nos atacarán — dijo Heavy Shinobi.

— ¡Pero odio el silencio! Me gusta hacer ruido, ¡mucho ruido! — dijo Gunner.

— Ruido vas a sentir en tu cabezota si delatas nuestra posición, hermanito — reprochó Shinobi.

— Me gustaría que lo intentaras, cabeza de microondas — dijo Gunner.

— ¡En verdad adoro cuando se reúne la familia! — dijo divertida Heavy Rider.

— ¡Ya basta de una vez! — ordenó King — Mantengan la cordura o los enviaré una temporada a hacer el trabajo de los Egg Pawns.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Miren allí! — señaló Magician hacia un lado.

Los robots rompieron la formación y se acercaron a un silo esférico. Debajo de él se encontraba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una criatura de dos metros de alto, con cuernos y cola, colores variados pero opacos, tendido en el suelo.

— El cadáver de un zeti — dijo Gunner mirándolo con atención — Parece que murió de hambre. No me extraña, aquí nada crece.

— Esas criaturas apreciaban mucho su propia sangre. No lo habrían dejado aquí tirado — dijo Magician.

— Eso significa que no queda ningún zeti con vida — dijo Shinobi — Aun así, ¿habrá algún humano por aquí?

— Lo dudo mucho, pero será mejor seguir alerta — respondió el líder — Rompan formación y síganme.

Los Hard Boiled Heavies continuaron su marcha durante otro poco de tiempo. Como sospecharon, continuaron encontrando cuerpos de zetis tendidos por doquier. La gran mayoría se encontraba con indicios de haber perecido por inanición. Triste final para una raza que estuvo a punto de conquistar la Tierra.

Los robots al fin llegaron a la entrada principal, donde se encontraba la enorme cara de Eggman con la boca abierta y un cartel gigante con el nombre de la ciudad.

— ¿Padre siempre fue tan excéntrico? — preguntó Gunner con inocencia.

— Esta es la entrada de la ciudadela. Tenemos que continuar — dijo King.

— Espera un minuto, hermano mayor — dijo Rider — Padre nos pidió reconquistar Eggmanland, pero esta ciudad está vacía. Ya hemos cumplido la misión.

— Bueno, eso es en parte — comentó su líder — Además de eso, Padre me pidió que buscáramos unos objetos valiosos para él. Unas piezas de tecnología del clan Nocturnus.

— ¿El qué?

— Hace milenios, en este mundo existió una civilización de equidnas llamados Nocturnus — comenzó a relatar King — Eran increíblemente avanzados para la época, pero en algún momento de su existencia fueron enviados a un limbo dimensional conocido como Celda del Crepúsculo. En ese lugar el tiempo transcurre de una manera diferente a nuestro tiempo, de modo todavía estaban vivos en nuestros días. En cierto momento, reaparecieron y trataron de reconquistar sus antiguos dominios, pero fueron detenidos cuando Padre se unió a Sonic y sus aliados para derrotarlos.

— Me aburro… — dijo Gunner fingiendo dormir, pero recibió un golpe en la nuca por Shinobi.

— El punto es que estos Nocturnus poseían una tecnología tan avanzada que algunos de sus artefactos eran indescifrables incluso para Padre — dijo King — Rouge, una aliada de Sonic, había llevado ciertas piezas de esta tecnología a sus superiores en GUN. Un tiempo después, Padre logró capturar estos artefactos y esconderlos aquí, en Eggmanland. Nuestra misión principal es recuperar estas piezas.

— Ya veo. Si Padre logra comprender esta tecnología, podría crear armas o instrumentos más poderosos — dijo Shinobi.

— En efecto, así es. Así que mejor nos movemos. Adelante, en formación triangular — ordenó King.

Entonces los robots prosiguieron la marcha. Continuaron su camino a través de los pasillos principales de las arterias de la ciudadela. Había una oscuridad casi absoluta en aquellos sitios, por lo que encendieron sus sistemas de iluminación. Doblaron por varios recodos y tomaron caminos ocultos. No había nada allí que los obstaculizara: ni zetis, ni humanos, ni ningún otro ser vivo que fuera a parar allí de casualidad. Estaban solos en aquella inmensidad metálica.

Luego de bastante tiempo de búsqueda, dieron con un pasillo estrecho. Siguiendo a su líder, los robots se encontraron una puerta metálica gruesa. Gunner se adelantó emocionado y levantando la mano.

— ¡Yo, yo! — comenzó a exclamar dando saltitos — Déjame volar la puerta, ¿si?

— Está bien, sácate el gusto, chiquilín… — dijo King llevándose la mano a la cara.

— ¡Hurra!

El robot levantó su cañón bazuca, apuntó y lanzó dos grandes misiles hacia la puerta. Impactaron y explotaron con un estruendo ensordecedor. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, el camino ya estaba abierto y los robots ingresaron a la sala, que parecía ser un pequeño laboratorio. Allí se encontraron con los artefactos que buscaban.

Eran siete instrumentos pequeños, de color gris metálico con líneas azules brillantes que los recorrían. Estas piezas flotaban sobre pedestales iluminados por una luz permanente. Algunos de los artefactos parecían cuchillas semicirculares; otros, parecían cinturones con botones. Los robots contemplaban las piezas con suma curiosidad, a excepción de Magician.

— ¿Tanto escándalo por estas baratijas? — comentó.

— No las subestimes. Estas piezas podrían abrir muchos caminos — dijo King, quien se adelantó y tomó uno de los artefactos — Esto, por ejemplo, es un cinturón dimensional. Lo usaban los soldados Nocturnus para transportarse desde la Celda del Crepúsculo hasta este mundo. ¿No es impresionante?

— Sí, lo que digas — dijo Rider girando los ojos — Supongo que es una misión cumplida. Reportémoslo a Padre.

* * *

Infinite volaba a gran velocidad por el cielo nocturno. Las incontables estrellas por encima de él parecían estar atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos. O quizá, la intensa estela carmesí que dejaba al volar les recordaba algún cometa perdido en el camino.

La base de Eggman estaba cerca. El chacal descendió rápidamente y se adentró en el agua. Recorrió cientos de metros mientras se desplazaba dentro del mar, tiñéndolo de rojo con su energía a medida que pasaba. El Rubí Fantasma parecía palpitar en su pecho, radiando luz como si estuviera quejándose del dolor.

Poco más adelante se encontraba la entrada metálica de una enorme y esférica fortaleza subacuática. Torretas flotantes lo detectaron, dieron el aviso y las puertas se abrieron. El chacal ingresó dentro y continuó su vuelo cuando las compuertas se cerraron. Dentro de la base, había una ciudadela gigantesca. No había agua allí, sino una atmósfera de aire, por lo que los robots circulaban como si estuviesen en la superficie. Decenas y decenas de edificios y fábricas adornaban los espacios dentro de la gigantesca cúpula, donde cientos de robots cumplían con sus tareas rutinarias.

En el centro de aquella titánica edificación de metal, había una gran torre terminada en cúpula. Infinite se dirigió volando directamente hacia allí. Dentro de la cúpula, Cubot observaba detrás de un ventanal al chacal que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Jefe, jefe! ¡Ya está aquí! — exclamó el pequeño robot amarillo, apuntando hacia afuera.

— Déjenlo pasar — dijo el doctor Eggman, quien se encontraba sentado en un amplio escritorio.

Las compuertas se abrieron y el chacal aterrizó dentro, cayendo con un puño sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose el pecho. Se levantó poco a poco, y el doctor pudo contemplar la gema, peligrosamente dañada.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó con un semblante serio.

— No pude completar la misión, doctor — dijo Infinite bajando la mirada — Estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero el erizo tenía aliados.

— Era de suponer que Sonic estaría acompañado de esas alimañas de sus amigos — dijo el doctor — Aunque eso no es una excusa…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Pude haber acabado con todos! — dijo Infinite reaccionando — Pero me tendieron una trampa... Lograron golpear al Rubí Fantasma y fisurarlo.

— De eso ya me di cuenta.

— Supongo que tienen algo de cerebro después de todo — comentó el chacal, alejando la mirada — De no haber sido por esa sucia estrategia, ahora estarían muertos. No tenían nada que hacer frente a mi poder.

— Eso no lo dudo, pero tu misión era eliminar a Sonic, no a sus compañeros — dijo Eggman con las manos en la espalda — Creo que perdiste la compostura y te dejaste llevar por la emoción de la batalla. No te culpo. Eras mercenario, después de todo. Pero eso no quita que hayas fracasado en tu primera misión.

Infinite volvió a desviar la mirada, para luego contemplar a Eggman. Sus ojos irradiaban frustración, pero al mismo tiempo, determinación.

— Déjeme volver a intentarlo — dijo el chacal — Esta vez no fallaré.

— Olvídalo. No puedo perder más tiempo — fue la respuesta de Eggman — En este momento, Sonic y sus compinches estarán pensando qué pueden hacer contra mí. Enviarte de nuevo sólo atrasará las cosas. Además, ¿qué tienes que probar? Ya los dejaste en ridículo, y si no acabaste con ellos fue por casualidad. Eres mi soldado más poderoso, y ya has superado a Sonic en cuanto a fuerza, velocidad y destreza. Conténtate con ello.

El chacal se mantenía callado, escuchando las palabras de su jefe. Trataba de reprimir su impotencia y enojo. Nunca antes había sido vencido en batalla, y detestaba aquella sensación de morder el polvo.

— Ve a la cámara de regeneración — continuó el doctor — Restauraré el Rubí Fantasma y volverás a quedar sano y fuerte. Te necesitaré para una posible rebelión.

Infinite no hizo más que bajar la mirada y apretar los puños con fuerza. Quería marcharse y volver a enfrentar al erizo, pero no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Debió ahogar sus deseos y tragarse su orgullo. Sólo se limitó a contestar:

— Sí, doctor — para luego marcharse.

El doctor Eggman giró y se volvió a una gran pantalla táctil flotante. Allí escribió unos comandos y cambió datos de perillas virtuales.

— ¿Y ahora qué, jefe? — preguntó Orbot — Silver y Espio ya saben que está vivo, y en cualquier momento le avisarán al resto. No hay duda de que irán tras usted.

— No te preocupes, hermano. Si el jefe envía a Infinite y a Metal Sonic, seguro que Sonic no tendrá oportunidad — dijo Cubot — ¿Verdad, jefecito?

— No enviaré a nadie más contra Sonic. Ya verán que no hace falta — dijo el doctor con seriedad.

Orbot y Cubot se miraron entre ellos. Eggman terminó de teclear unos comandos y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, para luego desaparecer entre las puertas de acero inoxidable.

— El jefe está muy misterioso últimamente, ¿no crees? — dijo Cubot.

— Yo diría que está pensativo. Tiene mucho que administrar.

— Debería tomarse unas vacaciones. De tanto pensar le va a dar un ataque.

— Olvídalo. Está centrado en una meta. Y nosotros debemos ayudarlo en lo que haga falta. Somos sus primeros asistentes.

— Si, pero nunca nos dice nada más que órdenes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿No crees que Eggman es un hombre que necesita ayuda? Digo, emocional, psicológica. No es común que un hombre quiera conquistar el mundo con tanto deseo. Yo diría que está enfermo.

— Muchos dirían lo mismo, Cubot. Pero tiene sus motivos.

— No entiendo.

Orbot dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió flotando hacia una mesa. Allí tomó un lápiz, lo sostuvo en el aire y luego lo soltó.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — preguntó el robot rojizo.

— Dejaste caer el lápiz al suelo.

— ¿Y por qué cayó?

— Porque lo soltaste.

— No, idiota. No me refiero a eso.

— ¡Ah! Em… Cayó al suelo porque tiene que hacerlo.

— Exacto. El lápiz cae al suelo porque así es el mundo. Está en su naturaleza.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— Lo que quiero decir es que Eggman es un hombre que ve el lápiz caer y piensa: "¿Y por qué no puedo hacer que suba en vez de que caiga?" Hay gente que ve el mundo como es y se preguntan por qué. Hay otros que ven al mundo como podría ser y se preguntan por qué no. Eggman es de ese tipo de personas.

— Ya, pero, ¿dominación mundial? ¿No es algo exagerado?

— Lo que pasa es que nuestro creador ve cosas que otros no ven. Tal vez sus métodos no sean los correctos, pero la única manera de alcanzar un orden absoluto es mediante una cabeza fuerte que dirija los eslabones de abajo. Así como las hormigas.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo — dijo Cubot — Se trata de restringir algunas libertades por el bien de la colonia.

— Exactamente. Pero siempre encuentra opositores, y siempre los encontrará — dijo Orbot levantando el lápiz y devolviéndolo a la mesa — Eso pasa cuando desafías el orden natural de las cosas. Eres como un salmón nadando contra la corriente. Y nadie parece ponerse en tu lugar ni apoyar tu causa. Estás solo. Sólo contra el mundo.

— Entiendo — dijo Cubot asintiendo — El doctor tiene un ideal y no lo dejará mientras viva. Sonic tiene el ideal opuesto, y no lo dejará mientras viva. Por eso son eternos rivales.

— Y todo se reduce a un conflicto de ideales. Pareciera que se enfrentan sólo porque uno quiere conquistar el mundo y el otro salvarlo. Pero ambos luchan por lo que creen que es correcto o necesario, de alguna manera.

— Suena un poco extraño todo eso, pero de algún modo parece tener sentido.

— Claro que sí. El jefe no lo dice nunca, pero tiene sus propios motivos para hacer lo que hace. De eso estoy seguro.

* * *

El chacal se encaminaba por un pasillo a paso lento. La gema en su pecho resplandecía en latidos lúgubres, apagados, vacíos… El fuerte dolor en su pecho apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Comenzó a sudar por el dolor. La gema parecía extraer la energía vital de su propio cuerpo para evitar romperse. De pronto, una ráfaga de recuerdos invadió su mente. Recuerdos de cómo terminó en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

"Había un ataque a una base de Eggman en mitad del desierto. El escuadrón chacal había tenido la inmensa suerte, o desgracia, de toparse con la mismísima instalación donde se encontraba escondido el científico. Eggman se hallaba haciendo experimentos con una misteriosa y extraordinaria gema con la que se había topado hacía poco.

"Los chacales penetraron las defensas e irrumpieron en la base. Eggman se había escondido. El líder del escuadrón recorrió las instalaciones, pero algo llamó fuertemente su atención. Un rubí hermoso, flotando sobre un líquido en una cápsula de cristal. La gema se reflejaba sobre los ojos heterocromáticos del chacal. Blandió su sable curvo y liberó el objeto precioso.

"El chacal lo tomó. Sintió su poder penetrando en cada partícula de su ser. Y de algún modo, en ese instante, supo que nunca querría volver a separarse de aquella piedra. Como si hubiese sido favorecido o elegido por la gema. Eso diría cualquiera que pensara que las gemas de poder tienen voluntad propia.

"— Parece que encontró algo bueno, jefe — dijo uno de los miembros del escuadrón — ¿Qué es eso?

"— No lo sé, pero será mi propio botín — dijo el chacal sin apartar los ojos de la gema — Busca otra cosa para ti.

"— Uff, qué carácter — dijo cambiando la mirada — Se suponía que íbamos a vender estas chatarras, no quedárnoslas…

"— Bueno, podemos hacer algunas excepciones… — dijo perdiéndose en la gema.

"De pronto, un hombre apareció detrás del grupo de chacales, moviéndose sigilosamente.

"— Bienvenidos sean — dijo este, mostrándose a la luz.

"Todo el escuadrón volteó a ver a su interlocutor, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

"— Doctor Eggman, qué sorpresa — dijo el líder del grupo, sosteniendo firmemente la gema — Quién hubiera creído que te encontraríamos aquí…

"— He venido en son de paz, amigos míos — dijo el científico levantando las manos pacíficamente — Veo que te gustó mi gema de poder. Podría reconocer esa mirada en cualquier parte. Ese rostro que veo todos los días en el espejo. Ambición…

"El chacal analizaba cada una de las palabras del doctor, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Apretó con firmeza su espada carmesí.

"— ¿Saben? Parecen un grupo muy particular. Distinto a las alimañas con las que me he enfrentado antes — continuó el doctor.

"— Mi escuadrón no es como los demás bandidos estúpidos — dijo el chacal — Cada uno de ellos regalaría a su madre por un buen botín. En cambio, nosotros somos una familia.

"— ¡Y eso lo celebro! Pero ustedes parecen aspirar a llegar a lo más alto. No todos los días un grupo logra atravesar mis instalaciones sin dificultad. Me impresionan. ¿Saben qué? Tengo una propuesta que hacerles: trabajen para mí. Juntos moldearemos el mundo como siempre debió ser…

"— Jefe, no lo escuche. De seguro intenta engañarnos — dijo uno de los chacales.

"— Para nada, amigo mío — dijo Eggman — Y como muestra de confianza, les otorgaré todo las provisiones y el equipamiento que les haga falta. Y a ti, mi nuevo compañero, te daré el Rubí Fantasma.

"— ¿Rubí Fantasma?

"— La gema que sostienes. Tiene un poder inmenso, pero es difícil de canalizar — el doctor puso una mano en el hombro del líder del escuadrón — Pero creo que tú podrías sacarle un particular provecho. ¿No lo crees?

"El chacal de ojos heterocromáticos contempló la gema que tenía en su mano. Sentía un inmenso deseo de quedarse con ella para siempre. Además, por otro lado, siempre había tenido ansias de cambiar las cosas. El mundo no funcionaba como él creía que debería, y tal vez Eggman, o mejor dicho, el Rubí Fantasma, era la clave para cambiarlo todo.

"Miró a sus compañeros uno por uno. Los seis miembros de su escuadrón lo contemplaban con miradas de duda. Los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaban tentados por la oferta, pero necesitaban un pequeño empujón. La confianza de que todo saldría bien. Y por supuesto, como desde hacía tanto tiempo, el líder sería quien los guiaría en esta nueva etapa.

"— Chicos, ustedes saben qué pienso respecto al mundo — comenzó su líder — Han peleado conmigo desde hace mucho y hemos hecho muchas cosas. Pero ahora, inesperadamente, tenemos la oportunidad de hacer cosas realmente grandes. Veo duda en sus ojos, pero confíen en mí. Estoy seguro de que este es el mejor camino que podemos tomar. ¿Dejarán que los guíe una vez más en este nuevo rumbo?

"Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Eggman miraba la escena complacido. De pronto, los rostros de los chacales cambiaron a sonrisas de confianza y apoyo.

"— Nunca te hemos abandonado, jefe. Y no lo haremos ahora — dijo uno de los chacales — Estamos contigo hasta el final.

"El líder les devolvió una sonrisa de gratitud a sus compañeros y asintió. Se volteó para ver al doctor Eggman directo a los ojos.

"— De acuerdo, doctor — dijo el jefe mercenario — Te ayudaremos a cambiar el mundo"

Los recuerdos se difuminaron de su mente. Una cápsula de cristal se abrió delante de él y lo rodeó. Encerró al chacal dentro de sí, y la misma comenzó a llenarse con un líquido verdoso y transparente. Infinite contuvo la respiración por un segundo, mientras el líquido amniótico llenaba sus pulmones. Luego, volvió a respirar. Sus ojos parecían resplandecer con mayor intensidad que la dañada gema de su pecho.

— Buena jugada, alimaña, buena jugada… — pensó — Pero todavía tengo mucho que decir. Me las van a pagar. Todos ustedes me las pagarán…

* * *

Había una reunión en el taller de Tails. Allí se encontraban varios de los héroes sentados en la amplia mesa que había en el taller. Vector, Charmy, Espio y Honey ocupaban un lado de la mesa. Silver, Shade y Gemerl ocupaban el lado opuesto. Sonic se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, Tails controlaba una computadora y Amy preparaba algo de café para el grupo.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando llegaron Shadow, Rouge y Omega. Durante los últimos tiempos, el Team Dark había estado realizando misiones bastante variadas. Algunas veces se infiltraban en antiguas bases de Eggman, al igual que Silver y Espio, mientras que otras veces se enfrentaban a algunos personajes que hacían las de villanos en las que Eggman estaba ausente. Así, el Team Dark se había envuelto en dos o tres peleas con los Witchcarters.

Una de sus misiones más recientes, sin embargo, fue la búsqueda de unas piezas de tecnología Nocturnus, las cuales habían sido hábilmente robadas por el doctor Eggman hacía un tiempo. Pero hasta la fecha, no habían podido encontrarlas. Aunque no sospechaban que cierto escuadrón de robots se les había adelantado.

Pero eso es harina de otro costal. El peculiar equipo se acercó al taller, tocaron la puerta y el zorrito fue a recibirlos.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! — dijo animado al verlos — Ya estábamos por empezar.

— ¿Iban a empezar la reunión sin nosotros? ¡Qué falta de compañerismo! — dijo la murciélago revolviéndole el flequillo a Tails.

El Team Dark entró al taller y el resto los saludó. Allí, entre los conocidos, asomaba Honey, quien era nueva para aquel equipo de agentes.

— Oh, hola niña — dijo Rouge mirando a la felina — Creo que no nos conocemos.

— Ella es Honey, y él es Gemerl — dijo Amy señalando a los mencionados — Bueno, supongo que recuerdan a Shade.

— Saludos — dijo la equidna.

— Igual — saludó Gemerl.

— Es un placer — dijo Honey — inclinándose y tomando se vestido con delicadeza.

— Honey y Gemerl son viejos amigos. No nos vemos muy seguido, pero ahora van a darnos una mano con esto — dijo Sonic.

— ¿Quieren una silla? — preguntó Tails.

— Gracias, cariño — dijo Rouge.

— No, gracias — dijeron Shadow y Omega.

El zorrito trajo una silla de madera para la murciélago y Amy les acercó algo de café a los recién llegados.

— Cuánto tiempo — les dijo Amy con una sonrisa — Hacía rato que no sabíamos nada de ustedes.

— No hay mucho para contar, querida — dijo Rouge — La mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos haciendo informes o vigilando algunos sitios. Cada tanto nos dan misiones interesantes, como infiltrarnos o pelear contra algunos tipos raros.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Sonic.

— Unos matones que se hacen llamar Witchcarters — contestó Shadow con su inigualable semblante serio — Han estado haciendo algo de alboroto aquí y allá. En particular, sabemos que han robado una esmeralda Caos.

— Son tres antropomorfos de gran fuerza y resistencia. Muy buenos en combate — añadió Omega con su voz robótica — Una coneja llamada Carrotia, quien parece ser la líder, emplea técnicas de artes marciales. Un oso denominado Bearenger, quien posee una fuerza física comparada con la mía. Por último, el lobo azul Falke.

— El favorito de Shadow — dijo Rouge soltando una risita. El erizo negro le devolvió una mirada sombría — Es broma, amigo. El tipo es un maniático que adora la violencia. Ya con verlo a los ojos te das cuenta que es un enfermo.

Tails, mientras escuchaba atentamente, se mantuvo con la mano en el mentón. Definitivamente, el nombre de la banda le sonaba de algo. Y las descripciones de los individuos, aún más.

— Espera un minuto… — dijo Tails haciendo memoria — Yo conozco a esos tipos.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Amy sorprendida.

— Sí. Fue hace muchos años… — comenzó a narrar el zorro, y todos le prestaron suma atención — Recuerdo que Sonic estaba de viaje cuando hubo problemas en una isla remota. Había una bruja un tanto extraña, creo que se llamaba Wanda… ¡No, Wendy! Wendy Witchcart. Estos tipos, los Witchcarters, eran sus secuaces. Pero no recuerdo que fueran tan poderosos como mencionan. De hecho, aunque fue difícil, pude vencerlos.

— Mira las cosas que nos enteramos… — dijo Vector con una sonrisa — ¡Vaya héroe que tenemos aquí, chicos!

— Te lo tenías escondido, amigo — continuó Charmy.

— Bueno, no es para tanto… — el zorrito rió con algo nervioso y ruborizado — El punto es que los conozco.

— Ya veo. Y dicen que estos tipos aparecieron e hicieron algo de alboroto. ¿Será un incidente aislado? — preguntó Sonic.

— Tal vez, azulado. No lo sabemos aún — contestó Rouge.

— Bueno, en fin. Historia aparte, creo que todos ya sabemos por qué estamos aquí — comenzó Vector, y todos le prestaron atención — El doctor Eggman ha sobrevivido de la explosión en la última guerra y ahora está de regreso. Lo corroboraron Silver y Espio.

El erizo plateado y el camaleón tomaron la palabra y contaron a los presentes sobre su travesía en la base de Eggman. Contaron algunos detalles menores y señalaron que no había dudas de que estuviera vivo.

— Necesitamos algo más de información acerca de la magnitud de la amenaza — dijo Shade — ¿Qué más sabemos de las bombas?

— No mucho — dijo Espio — Sólo que tienen capacidades destructivas impresionantes.

— Y son las responsables de la destrucción del mundo y la desolación de mi futuro. De eso estoy seguro — dijo Silver sin un ápice de duda — ¡Detener las bombas antes que el doctor destruya el planeta es nuestra prioridad!

— El doctor podría tener cientos de ellas — dijo Honey con una mano en el mentón — Yo digo que encontremos dónde las guarda y reventemos el lugar.

— No es una buena estrategia, linda — intervino Rouge — Eggman podría volar el lugar y liquidarnos sin esfuerzo. Tampoco podemos interceptar sus lanzamientos.

— ¿Hay manera de desactivarlas a distancia? — preguntó Amy.

— No lo creo, Amy — respondió Tails — Eggman no construiría armas tan vulnerables.

— Tampoco sería posible desactivarlas una por una — comentó Shade — Como dicen, tal vez serían cientos de ellas, y el doctor se enteraría en seguida. Incluso podría extorsionarnos con esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Charmy.

— El doctor es un bufón, pero no es un idiota. Supongo que podría amenazarnos con destruir alguna ciudad a no ser que nos entreguemos — dijo la equidna cruzándose de brazos — Al ver semejante muestra de poder, el mundo se rendirá inmediatamente con tal de proteger a sus pueblos. Entonces Eggman conseguirá conquistar el mundo y tenernos en su mano, todo con un mismo movimiento.

— ¿Saben? Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando tuvo el cañón Eclipse — dijo Sonic — No había manera de protegerse de los disparos. La única opción era atacar.

— Supongo que Sonic tiene razón — dijo Shadow con los brazos cruzados — Si no podemos hacer algo contra las bombas, entonces tendremos que hacer algo contra el doctor. Buscarlo, encontrarlo y eliminarlo. Así de simple.

— Me encantaría que fuera "así de simple" — dijo Vector resaltando la última frase — Pero tenemos un planeta entero donde Eggman pueda estar escondido. Y seguro que no tarda en atacar. Necesitamos una estrategia con urgencia.

— ¿Y las Esmeraldas Chaos? — preguntó Silver — Con las súper formas podríamos acabar con Eggman sin importar lo poderosas que sean sus bombas. Es más, hasta podríamos atacar sus arsenales. Dará igual que los haga explotar, porque saldríamos ilesos.

El grupo guardó silencio por unos instantes, cada uno pensando en las palabras del erizo blanco y analizando otras posibilidades.

— Podría funcionar, pero aun así, el plan tiene fallas — dijo Espio apoyando las manos en la mesa — No podemos arriesgar las vida de personas inocentes con una posible venganza del doctor.

— Claro que no — dijo Sonic pensativo — Tal vez podamos dividirnos en grupos. Algunos que busquen la manera de desactivar las bombas, otros que encuentren a Eggman y algunos más para buscar las esmeraldas.

— Es importante que trabajemos en secreto, sin levantar sospechas — añadió Rouge — Eggman sabrá que estaremos tras él, y en cuanto descubra a un grupo, el otro no podrá actuar sin el riesgo de que nos bombardeen. Tendremos que investigar hasta que estemos seguros de la ubicación de los arsenales y del propio doctor. En ese momento, podremos dar el golpe.

— Me parece un buen plan — dijo Vector — ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

El resto del equipo asintió.

— Bien. Hay que hacer los grupos — dijo Tails — ¿Quiénes más nos ayudan?

— Mighty y Ray están de camino. Ellos podrían comenzar a buscar las esmeraldas — mencionó Charmy.

— No es mala idea — dijo Vector — Honey, ¿quieres unirte a ellos en su búsqueda? Será más entretenido que buscar a Eggman con una computadora. En un rato los llamaré para darles un resumen de la reunión.

— Claro. Iré en seguida — dijo la felina, para levantarse de su asiento y encarar a la puerta — Buena suerte a todos.

— Buena suerte — respondieron algunos.

Honey salió del taller de Tails y comenzó a correr. No poseía una velocidad tan alta, pero era suficiente como para llegar a su destino en poco tiempo. Además de que su destreza y agilidad le permitían trepar y subir edificios para llegar aún más deprisa a su destino. Encendió su comunicador de pulsera y llamó al armadillo.

— Hola Mighty — saludó ella por el micrófono — Los chicos están elaborando un plan para enfrentar a Eggman. Luego te mandarán un informe. Haré grupo con ustedes para buscar las Esmeraldas Chaos. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?

Mientras tanto, en el taller de Tails, el grupo continuó elaborando planes y estrategias durante otro rato. Las tazas de café iban y venían, y Vector había pedido varias pizzas por delibery, pues muchos ni siquiera habían cenado.

Pero mientras el grupo se ponía al tanto de las novedades y discutían planes, tres individuos se encontraban sobre un edificio, contemplando con unos binoculares la casa y taller de Tails.

Aquellos eran Nack, Bean y Bark, escabullidos detrás del reborde de concreto de aquella azotea. Su motocicleta, Marvelous Queen, se encontraba justo detrás de ellos, apagada. La comadreja encendió un comunicador y se lo llevó al oído.

— Doctor Eggman. Aquí Nack — dijo — Tenemos al equipo localizado. Como pensé, ellos están en el hogar del zorro, en Central City. Nos tomará unos minutos abandonar la zona de impacto. Te daremos la señal. Nack fuera.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Bean.

— Entonces nos largamos de aquí. Misión cumplida — y dirigió su mirada hacia el taller de Tails — Sonic y compañía, ha sido divertido.

— ¡Hasta nunca! — Bean saludó con la mano.

Bark, por su parte, solamente tomó su sombrero y se lo llevó al pecho en señal de respeto. Los tres se subieron a la moto y se marcharon del lugar a toda prisa. No tardaron en abandonar la ciudad.

Rondaban casi las dos de la mañana cuando alguien golpeó el portón del taller. Era como si estuviese llamando. No esperaban visitas, pues la comida había llegado hacía un buen rato; además de que cualquier persona llamaría por la puerta de la casa, y no por el portón de salida de los aviones. Cuando Tails abrió el portón, todos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con nada menos que Knuckles, con claros signos de una dura pelea. Se lo notaba cansado, aunque no exhausto. A su lado brillaba, con su característico y maravilloso resplandor verde, la Esmeralda Maestra.

— ¡Knuckles! ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el zorro con impresión.

— ¿Que qué pasó? Metal Sonic pasó — dijo Knuckles ingresando al lugar, con la enorme gema en sus brazos — Llegó hasta Angel Island, entró en Hidden Palace y trató de llevarse la gema. Pero no se lo dejé fácil, aunque tuve que escapar con la esmeralda.

— ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó el zorro, quien acompañaba al equidna al interior del taller.

— Pues con un Control Chaos — el guardián levantó los hombros — Supongo que tuve suerte de que funcionara. Aparecí en medio de un bosque y tuve que encontrar la manera de llegar aquí. Pero para el experto cazador de tesoros y aventurero que soy, no supuso ningún desafío.

— Bueno, me alegro que estés bien… — dijo el zorro pensativo mientras ambos llegaron hasta la mesa — Como ves, el grupo está reunido de nuevo. Estamos trazando un plan porque Eggman ha vuelto.

— Lo supuse. ¿Quién sino el doctor habría enviado a ese estúpido robot?

— En eso tienes razón, Knux — dijo Sonic chocando puños con él — ¿Estás bien?

— Claro, ya sabes. Soy duro de pelar — fue su respuesta — Además que de tanto patearte el trasero aprendí a defenderme de tu copia.

— Sí, claro… — dijo el erizo divertido.

— Me gustaría ver a los niños pelearse, pero tendrá que ser otro día — dijo Rouge divertida — Aunque yo apostaría por Knuckles.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — añadió Sonic con picardía.

— Tú cierra el pico, ¿quieres? — le dijo el equidna al erizo.

Hubo algunas risas que rompieron con la anterior seriedad de la conversación. Sonic había conseguido, una vez más, molestar a su amigo. Y es que ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Resulta ser que desde la última vez que se vieron las caras con los zetis, Knuckles y Rouge habían empezado a tener una amistad más cercana que antes. La murciélago había dejado de molestarlo tanto y de hacerlo enojar; empezó a tratarlo con más respeto, pero sin dejar de lado algunas pequeñas bromas.

El equidna había empezado a ser algo más abierto con ella. Ya no estaba a la defensiva, desconfiado, temiendo que lo estuviese engañando con tal de robarle la Esmeralda Maestra. Luego de tanto tiempo luchando del lado del bien, Rouge se había ganado la confianza y el respeto del equidna como su par. De todas maneras, Knuckles tampoco desaprovechaba la ocasión para jugarle bromas. No iba a permitir que Rouge se saliera siempre con la suya.

También dejaron de ser rivales para ser compañeros en la búsqueda de tesoros. Tal fue el cambio en su relación, que incluso llegaron a viajar juntos hacia las ruinas de Lost Hex para ver si había tesoros escondidos. En ese viaje también los habían acompañado Mighty y Ray, aventureros por naturaleza, quienes no se habrían perdido la oportunidad de semejante viaje por nada en el mundo. Y fue a raíz de esa pequeña travesía que Sonic comenzó a molestar a su amigo carmesí cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión.

De regreso al taller, Amy se había apartado por un momento para buscar algo en el depósito. Mientras las risas se apagaban, Knuckles miraba al techo avergonzado y con los brazos cruzados. Rouge le dirigía una mirada divertida. Al fin, la eriza regresó con una silla en los brazos.

— Ten, siéntate Knuckles — dijo Amy arrimándole la silla — ¿Quieres algo para beber?

— Un poco de agua estaría bien. Gracias, Amy — dijo el equidna, más calmado ahora —Volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre nos reunimos en épocas de desastre?

— Opino lo mismo, Knuckles — le dijo Espio — Justamente estábamos elaborando un plan de acción y dividiendo los grupos.

— Muy bien. Soy todo oídos — dijo el equidna.

Knuckles fue puesto al tanto de las noticias tanto de Silver y Espio, como del grupo que luchó contra Infinite. Además, también comentaron que Cream, Cheese y Sticks salieron heridos del combate y estaban ahora en el hospital de la ciudad.

Pero en determinado momento, Omega reaccionó de la nada, haciendo que casi todos pegaran un sobresalto.

— Enciendan el televisor. Eggman está transmitiendo un mensaje en todas las frecuencias de comunicación.

— ¿Que qué? — exclamó Vector.

— ¡Vamos a ver! — dijo Tails encendiendo el televisor.

El grupo se quedó expectante ante la pantalla que se iluminaba. En efecto, el rostro del Doctor Eggman apareció en primer plano, con la maniática sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. De alguna manera, trasmitía una confianza, una seguridad sobre sí mismo que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo. Sonic no fue el único en notarlo.

— ¡Saludos, ciudadanos de todos los rincones del mundo! — comenzó a decir el doctor — Este mensaje está siendo transmitido en vivo, y como pueden ver, ¡no he muerto!

Los teléfonos de Shadow y Rouge sonaron, y al contestar unas breves palabras, dieron por confirmada sus sospechas.

— Los mandos de GUN confirman que el mensaje lo están recibiendo en todas partes — dijo Shadow.

— Adabat, Spagonia, Chun-Nan, Empire City… — recitó Rouge — Incluso en Mazuri y en Holoska.

— Me dirijo a reyes, presidentes, gobernantes y miembros del Comité de la Federación Unida — continuó el doctor con su monólogo — Exijo la entrega del mando de sus países. Me nombrarán Emperador de la Tierra y todos sus territorios serán anexados al grandioso Imperio Eggman. Esto no es una negociación: si transmito este mensaje alrededor del globo es porque voy muy en serio. Y para probarlo…

La imagen de repente cambió. La pantalla se dividió en dos imágenes que mostraban dos ciudades, ambas sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche.

— Les presento a las ciudades de Adabat y Grand Metropolis. Ciudades bonitas, sin duda.

— Chicos, esto no me gusta nada… — dijo Tails tragando saliva.

— Si me he ausentado estos seis meses fue por grandes motivos — continuó el doctor, mientras que su imagen reaparecía en una parte pequeña de la pantalla. Todavía seguían mostrándose las ciudades — Déjenme presentar ante el mundo…

En las imágenes, sobre lo alto, comenzó a verse lo que parecía un misil que se dirigía directamente a cada una de las ciudades. En el taller de Tails, todos se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos. Los misiles se acercaron cada vez más a las ciudades hasta que parecieron ocultarse en el interior de ellas.

—… Mis nuevas armas — culminó Eggman — ¡Las bombas Fallout!

Las imágenes proyectaron una visión escalofriante. Las ciudades se iluminaron con una luz cegadora que lo cubrió todo de blanco. El estruendo de los estallidos sacudió el alma de los televidentes.

— ¡NO! — varios de los héroes no pudieron evitar lanzar un grito.

La intensidad de la luz se fue apagando poco a poco, mostrando una especie de hongo de humo y fuego gigante sobre cada ciudad. Los edificios ya no existían: sólo quedaban ruinas devastadas. Los cielos se volvieron de un rojo sangriento. La tierra se hundió formando cráteres enormes. Y la risa maniática del doctor Eggman volvió a aparecer.

— ¡Pum! Presioné un botón y millones de vidas se acabaron. Así de fácil — el hombre chasqueó los dedos con la última palabra — Entonces, ¿me tomarán en serio ahora? Demando el liderazgo absoluto del planeta. Y si se rehúsan, destruiré sus ciudades una por una hasta que acaten mis exigencias. Yo no tengo nada que perder, ¿y ustedes?

— ¡Ese maldito bastardo…! — exclamó Knuckles mostrando los dientes.

— Chicos, esto no es ningún truco — dijo Rouge con preocupación — GUN emitió una alerta a todos sus agentes. Las ciudades de Adabat y Grand Metrópolis fueron borradas del mapa. ¡Millones han muerto!

— ¡Ay, no! — exclamó Amy cubriéndose la boca.

— Eggman… De todas las cosas que has hecho, esta es la peor… — Sonic temblaba con los puños cerrados y una mirada llena de una ira sin precedentes en él. Sus púas comenzaron a erguirse y colorearse de un azul muy oscuro.

— Sonic… — dijo Tails con las lágrimas saltadas — Teníamos amigos ahí… La gente de los templos de Gaia. Los pobladores…

— Todos muertos — dijo Shadow con furia en su voz — El doctor se nos adelantó.

La voz de Eggman volvió a resonar en el taller.

— ¡Jaque mate, estúpidos! — dijo riendo — Me apuesto mis perfectos bigotes a que Sonic y sus ratas amigas me están oyendo. Lo cual hace que esto sea aún más placentero. Por cierto, querido Sonic, fui yo quien envió a Infinite. Aunque lamento que no te haya matado él, así todas estas millones de vidas se habrían ahorrado. Pero bueno, así es la vida. Sé lo que estás pensando, erizo. Infinite me pidió que le diera la oportunidad de una revancha, pero no…

Sonic, en particular, sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta la última de sus púas al recordar lo que el chacal les había hecho a Cream y a Cheese. Realmente quería volver a ponerle las manos encima a ese tipo.

— Sonic, desde la primera vez que irrumpiste en mis planes, supe que serías un molesto problema. Pero nunca imaginé que te convertirías en mi mayor obstáculo para cumplir mis sueños — continuó el doctor con notable frustración — ¡Cada derrota, cada humillación sufrida por tus manos y las de tus amigos será vengada un millón de veces por este insuperable instrumento de destrucción! Ya no más… Ya estoy viejo como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con este absurdo tira y afloja. Así que terminaré con esto de la manera más rápida, pues alguien dijo una vez que la amenaza es el preámbulo de la derrota. Supongo que eso es cierto, ¿no crees?

Los lentes del doctor parecían iluminarse, pero su rostro oscurecerse, a medida que hablaba delante de la pantalla.

— Han pasado años desde que me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba el mundo. De todo lo que había que cambiar: estúpidas leyes, normas, gobiernos mal administrados, pésimos funcionarios y mediocres administraciones. La ciencia y la tecnología avanzando a paso de tortuga. Los pueblos viviendo de ilusiones. Las mentes de las personas, distraídas, adormecidas, atontadas. Inertes masas de carne sin cerebro, aquí y allá, atestando las ciudades con su repugnante presencia. Burlándose de los que sueñan con hacer la diferencia. Viviendo sus mediocres vidas e infectando la Tierra con su ineptitud. Pero este día me van a escuchar. Mis bombas Fallout les abren la puerta del infierno. Ya lo han visto, y si sus insignificantes gobiernos no se doblegan ante mi voluntad, cada una de sus ciudades serán destruidas hasta sus cimientos por el inmenso fuego de mi poder. Juro que lo que más quiero en este momento es ver el rostro de Sonic. Puedo sentir tu ira, tristeza y dolor, y no te das una idea de lo que me complace, maldito erizo. Pero déjame apagar toda esa negatividad en tu vida. Apagarla con el estallido del averno. Ya no hay tiempo para correr: ¡adiós, queridos enemigos!

La imagen de la pantalla cambió para mostrar a la ciudad de Central City. Todos en el grupo abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y espanto. Salieron del taller a todo correr y miraron el cielo. Sus temores se hicieron realidad de una manera brutalmente instantánea, dejándolos helados y en shock.

Un enorme y rojo misil se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Estaba tan cerca de la ciudad que, al verlo, todos sabían que era inútil correr. Ya no había nada que hacer. Ni donde esconderse, ni donde huir. Ni siquiera el Control Caos de Shadow podría alejarlos lo suficiente como para ponerlos a salvo de la explosión.

Cayeron en la cuenta de que todo fue una trampa. Aquello había sido planeado desde hacía tiempo. El doctor Eggman se las había jugado de la manera más precisa.

Silver y Gemerl volaron hacia el misil en un impulso por intentar detenerlo de alguna manera. Quizá pudieran destruirlo. Pero ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo para intentarlo.

El misil detonó en el aire. Su intensa luz iluminó los rostros de todos los presentes. Sonic apenas alcanzó a abrazar a Tails y a Amy, quienes se encontraban a su lado, con el instinto de protegerlos. No logró alcanzar a Knuckles, quien instintivamente abrazó a Rouge.

Dentro del taller, la Esmeralda Maestra se iluminó intensamente, reaccionando.

El estruendo los ensordeció, y en un instante, todo se volvió blanco.

Honey, quien había visto la transmisión de Eggman, estaba lejos de la ciudad cuando vio al misil dirigiéndose hacia Central City a toda velocidad. Vio el estallido de la bomba y su onda expansiva la lanzó decenas de metros hacia la nada en un viento que parecía el de un huracán. El estruendo le lastimó los tímpanos. Sus oídos zumbaban, y se desmayó.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, la felina se levantó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. El aire a su alrededor estaba pesado y muerto. Todo parecía iluminado por una tenue luz roja.

Se encaminó temblando hacia el borde de la colina en la que se encontraba. Sobre ella, contempló lo peor. La ciudad entera había sido desintegrada, y en su lugar había un gigantesco y horripilante cráter. El cielo sobre ella estaba teñido de sangre. Las nubes y vapores todavía pululaban sobre la zona desintegrada. Los árboles de los bosques de alrededor estaban caídos radialmente hacia atrás por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Parecía que el infierno hubiera subido desde el inframundo para hacer ostentación de sus inimaginables horrores.

La felina no pudo soportarlo más. Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo al saber que sus amigos estaban muertos.

Y por todo lo largo y ancho del mundo, millones de personas habían llorado esa noche. Las víctimas que habían estado viendo la transmisión antes del impacto. Los ciudadanos de las ciudades destruidas. Las miles de personas que tenían familiares y amigos en esas ciudades. Muchos lloraron por los héroes que murieron. Algunos lloraron lágrimas de tristeza, desesperación, miedo, terror o angustia. Otros lloraron lágrimas de indignación, ira o impotencia.

Pero hubo una persona, una sola persona en todo el mundo, que derramó una lágrima de alegría.

* * *

Bueno, este es el **final** de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Ahora, quiero agradecer... *Le empiezan a llover verduras* ¡No, esperen! *Se esconde debajo del escritorio* ¡Era broma! jeje... Esta historia continúa y aún falta mucho para el final. Aprovecho para informarles que **lo mejor empieza a partir de aquí.**

Dejándolos con este maravilloso suspenso (soy malo, lo sé XD) me despido. Si quieren saber qué fue de Sonic y los demás, no pueden perderse el próximo capítulo, _**Muy lejos de casa.**_

 _See you later!_


	6. Muy lejos de casa

**¡Hola a todos!**

Por fin ha llegado la tan ansiada continuación (?). Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a **nina14j** por su inestimable ayuda a la hora de corregir mis errores y proponerme ideas.

¡Ahora, a responder reviews!:

 **LyrancorMoon:** gracias por tus cumplidos, aunque creo que exageras un poco jaja, pero gracias igual. Dark Sonic no apareció, pero estuvo a punto jaja. No quiero dar spoilers, así que... no diré nada XDDDD

A disfrutar del chapter!

* * *

 **VI**

 **Muy lejos de casa**

— Impacto directo — dijo la voz de la computadora — Objetivo destruido.

Eggman dio un salto de su asiento y proclamó un sonoro grito de triunfo. Extendía sus puños enérgicamente mientras vociferaba su victoria.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Al fin! — exclamó a todo pulmón — ¡Sonic y sus asquerosos amigos están muertos! ¡He esperado tanto para esto! ¡No tienen una idea de cuánto lo he deseado!

— Se lo ve complacido, jefe — dijo Orbot — ¿Quiere que enviemos a un grupo de reconocimiento para evaluar los niveles de destrucción?

— Claro, claro. Por supuesto — el doctor Eggman recuperó un poco su compostura y volvió a sentarse — Quiero un grupo en cada ciudad destruida y un informe detallado de los daños. Ya que los Hooligans están cerca de Central City, que la inspeccionen. Cielos, tendré que darle una buena recompensa a esos tres. Hicieron un gran trabajo de espionaje. ¿Tenemos respuesta de los países amenazados?

— Si, jefecito — dijo Cubot revisando una computadora — La Federación Unida está solicitando un alto al fuego. Dicen que están dispuestos a dialogar. Lo mismo con los soberanos de Shamar y el emperador de Chun-Nan. Espere un segundo… Bueno, básicamente todo el mundo está rogando que no dispare sus armas contra ellos. Creo que ganó.

— Tengo que admitir que lo de la emboscada fue una gran idea, jefe — dijo Orbot.

— Sabía que mi plan era infalible — dijo el doctor con las manos entrelazadas — Luego de revelarme ante Silver y Espio y mandar a Infinite contra Sonic, era lógico que esas ratas se iban a reunir en algún sitio para trazar un plan. Era el momento perfecto para destruirlos a todos de un plumazo. ¿Y quién mejor para localizarlos que Nack? Esa comadreja tiene un gran talento cuando se trata de rastrear y traicionar. Pero por otro lado, simplemente estoy empleando la ley de la selva, y ahora que esos héroes han desaparecido, no hay nada que me moleste. ¡Al fin podré dominar sobre los designios del mundo!

— Siempre me ha parecido que te limitas en tus ambiciones, doctor — se escuchó una voz detrás del asiento de Eggman.

El científico giró su asiento para ver a su interlocutor. Un hombre adulto, aún mayor que él, calvo y de grandes y canosos bigotes. Usaba una camisa negra con marcas amarillas, y debajo un atuendo rojo con un cierre gris que lo atravesaba. Sus exóticas botas eran negras con rayas amarillas horizontales que las atravesaban.

— No es limitación, Nega. Se trata de dar un paso a la vez — dijo Eggman — Esto es sólo el comienzo, pero tenemos que asegurarlo. Mostrar nuestro dominio y gobernar. Que la gente se acostumbre a nuestro mandato.

— Querrás decir tu mandato — dijo el otro científico, quien volteó a ver una pantalla y teclear unos botones digitales — Yo no quiero la Tierra. Puedes quedártela. Yo ansío el dominio universal.

— Está bien soñar en grande, pero exageras — dijo Eggman descansando la cabeza sobre su palma.

— ¿Eso crees? — Nega esbozó una sonrisa altanera — Ya sabes que todo es posible con el poder de las esmeraldas. Y más si cuentas con la Esmeralda Maestra. Y ni hablar de ese Rubí Fantasma. Podríamos viajar a través de las dimensiones y conquistarlas. ¡Seríamos imparables! Imagínate. ¡Nuestro dominio a través de todos los rincones del espacio! ¡E inclusive, del tiempo!

A Eggman no le disgustaba trabajar con su equivalente interdimensional, pero debía admitir que a veces parecía estar más loco que él mismo.

— Tierra llamando a Nega. Vuelve, ¿quieres? — Eggman ponía cara de aburrimiento — Como dije, un paso a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Luego de que asegure mi dominio sobre la Tierra, cambiaremos la mirada hacia el cosmos y todo eso.

— Genial, compadre — dijo Nega — Entonces, creo que ocuparé mi tiempo en perfeccionar la tecnología de las bombas F.

— Diseñamos juntos esas bombas, Nega. No hagas muchos cambios sin avisarme — dijo Eggman — Bueno, mientras el mundo entero se sume en el caos y la desesperación, yo me iré a revisar el sistema de recuperación del Rubí Fantasma. En pocas horas debería estar terminado, e Infinite, como nuevo.

El doctor Eggman se introdujo en el ascensor, y una vez que las puertas estuvieron cerradas, presionó uno de los fríos botones de metal. Al minuto, las puertas se abrieron, dando lugar a un complejo laboratorio, donde sobresalían una multitud de cápsulas de cristal. Todas ellas contenían líquido verdoso. Algunas poseían pequeños cubos rojizos dentro, otras tenían gemas parecidas al Rubí Fantasma, aunque menos brillantes y bellas.

Pero en una cápsula en especial, flotaba en el seno del líquido, el chacal Infinite. Parecía estar dormido, aunque su gema brillaba con la misma intensidad que antes. El científico se acercó con los brazos en la espalda hasta la cápsula de su guerrero. A un costado, había una consola con información, perillas y botones. Delante de Eggman, se posicionó una pantalla flotante holográfica.

— El rubí tiene un buen rango de estabilidad, aunque hay bastante divergencia en su energía — analizaba el doctor con una mano en el mentón — Habrá que esforzarse un poco.

Infinite apretó los ojos cuando un sueño transcurrió en su mente.

"Era en esa misma sala. La misma a la que había ingresado para curarse, pero tres meses atrás. Casi todas las demás cápsulas estaban vacías, salvo una que otra, que parecían tener pequeñas piedras rojas formándose.

"— Esos son los prototipos del Rubí Fantasma — dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta, el doctor Eggman.

"— ¿Y para qué quieres copias falsas de la gema original? — preguntó el chacal.

"— Aunque sólo sean copias, a veces pueden ser muy útiles — dijo el doctor— Funcionan como unas baterías que acumulan un poco de la energía original de la gema de poder, ya sea Esmeralda Caos o Rubí Fantasma. Pero sólo se las puede usar una vez, ya que luego se rompen.

"— Interesante — dijo el chacal con los brazos cruzados — Dígame doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo durará la intervención?

"— Bueno, no soy de los doctores médicos, pero creo que tomará unas diez horas — dijo el científico alisándose el bigote — No podré usar anestesia, ya que es necesario que tu cuerpo asimile la energía del Rubí a medida que se va fusionando a él. No voy a mentirte. Te dolerá.

"— No me importa, si lo que consigo es el poder absoluto — dijo el chacal con una mirada fría.

"— ¡Oh, me gusta tu estilo! Y te aseguro que lo tendrás. ¡Tendrás un poder infinito!

"Las siguientes horas habían sido de pesadilla. El líder del antiguo Squad Jackal había estado sumergido en una cápsula cristalina, llena de líquido amniótico, gritando y delirando de dolor, mientras unos brazos mecánicos le extraían parte del tejido orgánico de su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, otra máquina fusionaba cada milímetro, cada partícula, cada átomo del Rubí Fantasma al cuerpo del chacal.

"El doctor Eggman miraba la intervención con sudor en su frente. Manipulaba y corregía los datos para que las máquinas hiciesen el mejor trabajo posible. Orbot y Cubot se encargaban de notificarlo de los datos más importantes, como los signos vitales, las palpitaciones, el ritmo de energía de la gema, y otros tantos.

"Las terribles horas de cirugía al fin terminaron. Luego, transcurrieron otras horas más en donde el chacal reposó sobre una camilla, conectado a suero y a todo tipo de medicamento artificial que se le suministraba en forma intravenosa. Tuvieron que pasar doce días para que se recuperara totalmente y su cuerpo asimilara el poder de la gema, pero una vez que lo hizo, se recuperó con rapidez.

"Ahora era un nuevo ser. Alguien capaz de alterarlo todo a su voluntad, y de ejercer un poder inimaginable sobre sus enemigos. Y sería capaz de alcanzar su tan ansiada venganza. Cuando se colocó su máscara por primera vez, pensó:

"— Mis amigos, mi hermana... He abandonado mi antiguo yo para convertirme en alguien más fuerte. Este poder… Este infinito poder me envuelve como el fuego. Está presente en cada célula de mi cuerpo. He recibido un poder ilimitado, y todo gracias al doctor Eggman. Ahora soy Infinite, y llevaré a cabo mi venganza. Así podré restaurar el honor que ese bastardo les arrebató.

"— Shadow the Hedgehog… — dijo con la voz grave y distorsionada — Por mi vida, juro que te mataré…"

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero le dolían. Al igual que sus oídos, que zumbaban. Sonic levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras su visión se aclaraba poco a poco. Al fin, pudo ver con claridad.

El cielo era de un azul oscuro, salpicado de estrellas brillantes como gotas de plata. Arriba, la luna. Blanca, suprema, omnipotente.

— ¿Ya me morí? — preguntó, esperando que algún ser superior le contestara.

— No. Esto no tiene pinta de ser un paraíso — escuchó una voz familiar.

Giró la cabeza y vio a su gran amigo Knuckles. Lo vio levantarse e hizo lo mismo, aunque le dolía el cuerpo.

— Rayos, creí que no la contaríamos — dijo el erizo terminando de incorporarse — ¿Qué pasó?

— Sé lo mismo que tú, Sonic — contestó el equidna — Vi explotar esa cosa y todo se volvió blanco. Me desperté aquí, igual que tú.

— ¿Y los demás?

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Efectivamente, el resto de sus amigos y compañeros yacían en el suelo, desmayados. Sonic y Knuckles se apresuraron a tantearlos e intentar despertarlos sacudiéndoles los hombros. Poco a poco, lo iban logrando.

Silver había estado en el aire cuando estalló la bomba y se desmayó. Cayó desde decenas de metros y se había golpeado directo en el suelo, por lo que, cuando despertó, le dolía la cabeza. Vio a sus amigos ir y venir; algunos en el suelo, otros despertándolos, mientras él intentaba incorporarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó? — preguntó Tails con una mano en la cabeza.

— ¡Sonic! — Amy fue directo a abrazar al erizo — ¡Eso fue horrible!

— ¿Estamos muertos? — preguntó Charmy.

— No lo creo, amigo. A no ser que los edificios vayan al cielo también — señaló el equidna hacia arriba.

Todos contemplaron donde mostraba Knuckles y entendieron a lo que se refería. Todos los edificios de Central City estaban en su lugar. No había nada destruido ni dañado. Era como si nunca hubiese estallado aquella bomba.

Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor, observaron que parecían estar en mitad de un campo. Todo estaba oscurecido por la noche, aunque la presencia de la luna permitía vislumbrar. Había bosques cerca y montañas a lo lejos. Algunas colinas verdes aquí y allá. Pero por otra parte, en el lado opuesto, estaban rodeados por agua. Una inmensa masa de agua se extendía como un mar interminable, donde algunas islas remotas y aisladas adornaban aquel espejo azulado. En ese momento no había ni un solo gramo de viento.

Poco a poco, el resto del equipo comenzaba a salir del asombro. Algunos chicos parecían perderse en la incredulidad, mientras caminaban sin rumbo, contemplando el mar o las extensiones de hierba. Varios de ellos andaban con las manos en la nuca, todavía anonadados. Ninguno emitió palabra por espacio de unos momentos.

Silver cayó en la cuenta de lo ocurrido. Recordó las imágenes de las bombas que destruyeron dos ciudades y mataron a millones de personas. El arma secreta que provocaría la catástrofe de su futuro. Aquella que dejó a su mundo en ruinas y en una total desolación. Y él, quien había presenciado y vivido el futuro, no había podido evitarlo.

El erizo plateado se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con su puño. Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, tan frustrado, tan inútil… Sentía que le había fallado a su mundo y a su propio destino.

— No… Esto no puede estar pasando… — dijo el erizo negando con la cabeza.

Los demás voltearon al escucharlo susurrar. Amy dio un paso para acercarse al plateado.

— Silver, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntó.

— He venido desde doscientos años en el futuro para impedir esta catástrofe y fracasé — dijo el erizo con frustración en su voz — Sabía lo que venía, sabía que las bombas eran las causantes de toda esa desolación que vendrá. Busqué y busqué durante meses, y aún así no pude evitar esta tragedia. Lo… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…

El resto de sus compañeros se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables. Sabían que no habían dado todo de sí para ayudar a cambiar el destino y eso los hizo sentirse fatal. Aquel futuro que Silver tanto temía estaba comenzando a volverse una horrible realidad.

Fue Espio, uno de los amigos más cercanos del erizo plateado, quien se acercó hasta él. Él fue quien más lo había ayudado a intentar revertir las cosas, aunque el camaleón sabía que Silver estaba sosteniendo todo el peso de la responsabilidad. Y no podía dejar que se sintiera así. Se acercó hasta el erizo plateado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— No seas tan duro contigo, Silver — dijo el camaleón — Esto es en realidad nuestra culpa. Nosotros debimos haber protegido correctamente al mundo y fallamos. Nos lo advertiste hace tiempo, y sin embargo no hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para ayudarte. Estuvimos tan ocupados en nuestros propios asuntos y problemas que olvidamos que la mayor calamidad vendría por nosotros. Nos confiamos. Pensamos que tendríamos más tiempo. Decidimos ocuparnos de nuestro presente y simplemente esperar lo mejor para el futuro, pero la vida no funciona así. Nos lo acaba de enseñar con un gran golpe.

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente. Nadie sabía qué más decir, pues Espio tenía razón. Algunos incluso se sintieron egoístas al no haber pensado en ayudar Silver en su valiosísima misión, pues creían que aquel futuro en ruinas era algo que posiblemente, ellos no vivirían. Pero ahora sentían que la vida les daba su merecido y los ponía en su lugar.

De repente Shadow se acercó hasta el erizo plateado, quien todavía yacía en el suelo, consternado, y le extendió una mano.

— Silver, todos lo sentimos — dijo el erizo negro — Perdónanos por no haber actuado antes, cuando nos lo pediste. Nada de esto habría pasado si todos hubiéramos colaborado y buscado a Eggman. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos vivir en el pasado. Debemos seguir avanzando, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora, no volveré a descuidar este asunto.

Silver abrió los ojos, incrédulo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, por escuchar semejantes palabras venidas del erizo negro. Todos conocían de sobra la frialdad de Shadow, y escucharlo hablar de esta manera era algo que no se esperaban. Silver tomó la mano del erizo negro y se levantó. Una vez arriba, lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

— De acuerdo. Hay que seguir adelante… — dijo el plateado al fin, recuperando la calma.

El equipo entonces volvió a contemplar a su alrededor, intentando descifrar en silencio qué es lo que había pasado luego de la explosión. Todos los edificios, los almacenes, escuelas, casas, parques… Todo estaba en orden, aunque sumido en la oscuridad. No había luz en ningún sitio. Ningún hogar estaba iluminado. El alumbrado público no funcionaba. No se oían las voces de las personas, ni los murmullos de sorpresa por parte de los habitantes de la ciudad. Curiosamente, aunque seguían con vida, parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba muerto.

Al final, se rompió el silencio.

— No parece que la ciudad haya sido afectada — comentó Shade — ¿Ustedes están bien?

— Si, eso parece — dijo Gemerl lanzando una mirada rápida a sus compañeros — Ninguno de ustedes tiene señal alguna de daños.

— Coincido — comentó Omega.

— Ningún daño, pero me duele todo — se quejó Amy.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo. Y además, esto no es el cielo — dijo Rouge mirando a su alrededor — Definitivamente seguimos con vida.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡Vimos explotar esa cosa! — exclamó Charmy.

— No lo sé, pero sin lugar a dudas, alguien o algo delató nuestra posición — dijo Vector, poniendo el dedo índice sobre su palma, remarcando su punto — ¿Cómo es que Eggman sabía dónde estábamos?

— Tal vez algún dron nos siguió el rastro desde Music Plant luego de repeler a Infinite — sugirió Shade.

— Algo muy raro está ocurriendo — comentó Silver — Por lo que vimos en los videos, no hay manera de que hayamos sobrevivido a la explosión.

— Eso no fue una explosión — dijo Shadow. Todos voltearon para verlo, sin entender a lo que se refería el erizo negro. — Esa sensación, esa clase de energía… La reconocería aunque durmiera por otros cincuenta años. Eso fue un control caos.

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa al grupo, más con la seguridad con la que hablaba el erizo negro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de eso? — preguntó Vector sin salir de su asombro.

— Completamente. Eso explica por qué no hemos muerto — concluyó el erizo negro.

— Creo que Shadow está en lo cierto — dijo Sonic, a lo cual los demás voltearon su mirada hacia él — No soy un experto en el control caos, pero pude sentir una energía propia de las esmeraldas. Era como una reacción violenta.

— Sí, yo también lo sentí — dijo Silver.

— ¿Saben qué? Ahora que lo dicen, yo también lo noté — comentó Knuckles.

— ¿Entonces nos teletransportamos? — preguntó Charmy.

— Eso parece — concluyó Shadow.

Rouge levantó su comunicador de pulsera y lo dirigió a su rostro.

— Aquí la agente especial Rouge, reportándose — dijo — Cuartel general de GUN, responda. Recibimos el impacto de uno de los misiles de Eggman. No hay daños recibidos. Repito. Sin daños recibidos. Respondan, por favor.

Nada. Todo lo que se oía del otro lado de la línea era el sonido monótono de la interferencia.

— Bueno, si nos teletransportamos, estamos muy lejos de la zona de cobertura — dijo la murciélago.

— ¿Pero cómo es que pudo producirse un control caos? — preguntó Espio.

El rostro de Tails pareció iluminarse.

— Por la Esmeralda Maestra — dijo con una mano en el mentón — Espio, ¿dices que las bombas estaban fabricadas a base de anillos estrella roja?

— Eso decían los datos.

— Si es así, entonces es posible… — murmuró el zorro — A ver: se sabe que los anillos dorados y los rojos se forman gracias a la energía de las esmeraldas. Entonces, es posible que esta bomba haya reaccionado de alguna manera con la Esmeralda Maestra y haya producido un control caos. Como cuando alguien reúne todas las esmeraldas. No pasa nada hasta que las haces reaccionar. Ahí ocurre un control caos y se vuelven a separar.

— Tiene sentido — dijo Amy con una sonrisa — En ese caso, creo que le debemos la vida a Knuckles.

— Ya habrá tiempo para las cordialidades — dijo Shadow secamente — Debemos rastrear nuestra posición y encontrar la manera de contactarnos con GUN. Así podremos retomar nuestra estrategia.

— Sería buena idea dar una vuelta por la ciudad y corroborar que todo el mundo se encuentra bien — comentó Shade.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Iré al hospital a ver a Vanilla — dijo Amy.

— Iré contigo — dijo Vector — Luego daré un paseo por las calles. La gente se va a enloquecer si nadie les explica lo que acaba de pasar.

— Es un buen comienzo — dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, mientras estiraba las piernas, preparándose para correr.

— Le echaré un vistazo a la Esmeralda Maestra — dijo Knuckles.

El equipo se dividió y comenzaron a trabajar. Silver y Gemerl se elevaron en el aire para inspeccionar la ciudad desde arriba. Sonic comenzó a correr a través de las calles de la ciudad, verificando a simple vista que las cosas estuvieran en orden. Espio y Charmy hicieron lo mismo pero en otros sectores de la ciudad.

Por su parte, Shadow se deslizó rápidamente hasta adentrarse en los prados verdes, mientras pensaba en la manera de saber dónde estaban para así volver a la acción.

En cierto punto de su carrera, se detuvo. Se encontraba relativamente alejado de Central City. Se quedó contemplando la ciudad, y luego desvió su mirada hacia los alrededores. La luz tenue de la luna permitía vislumbrar el paisaje. Parecía como cualquier otro sistema de colinas y bosques que hubiera visitado antes. Ese lugar no tenía nada en particular que les permitiera tener una idea de dónde estaban.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de unos propulsores. Shadow no necesitaba voltear para saber que se trataba de Omega. Ya conocía el sonido de sus turbinas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Buena forma de aliviar a Silver — dijo el robot — Parecía desalentado.

— El chico hizo todo lo que pudo y aún así no lo logró. Es entendible que se sintiera frustrado — dijo el erizo — Pudimos haber hecho más.

— ¿Eso crees? Si considero los datos de las supuestas localizaciones de Eggman a lo largo de los meses, y los comparo con la base de datos de GUN, utilizando un algoritmo de rastreo, llego a la conclusión de que, aunque se hubieran dispuesto todos los recursos de GUN en ello, no se lo habría encontrado — concluyó el robot.

— Tal vez, pero eso no hubiera hecho sentir mejor a Silver, ni a ningún otro — dijo Shadow sin voltear.

— Disculpa mi persistencia pero, al decir lo que dijiste, ¿estabas pensando en ella?

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron un poco más, pero no por la sorpresa de la pregunta, sino más bien por el hecho de que, luego de tanto tiempo, una parte de él no podía dejar de recordarla. Por más que él mismo intentara seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado, este parecía una sombra que lo perseguiría hasta el final de su vida. No podría librarse de los recuerdos, ni de su promesa hacia su primera amiga.

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo — Esto es justo lo que María no hubiera querido. Que alguien le arrebate a la humanidad la posibilidad de ser feliz. Yo le había prometido que lo evitaría; me crearon justo para eso. Pero ahora veo que también fracasé. Por eso puedo entender lo que siente Silver. Y es por eso que daré todo de mí para revertir esta situación y darle al doctor lo que se merece.

— Parece que más de uno se sintió así — comentó el robot.

— Y el viejo Gerald Robotnik tampoco lo hubiera querido — continuó Shadow — Claro, antes de que María fuera asesinada y se volviera loco por la ira. Pero ese no era él; ya no. El auténtico Gerald era un gran ser humano, algo que su nieto, Ivo Robotnik, Eggman, no será jamás.

— Jamás — repitió el robot.

Omega guardó silencio por unos instantes, mientras procesaba la información. Su sistema de circuitos pareció entender que era el momento justo para dejar de hablar, pues estaba por tocar las fibras sentibles de su amigo erizo. Y no quería hacerlo de manera innecesaria. Al cabo de unos momentos de paz, el robot prosiguió.

— Pareces intranquilo.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo estás?

— Me es imposible sentir emociones como esa. Pero la falta de información exacta me provoca incapacidad para decidir.

— Bueno, eso es algo parecido a la intranquilidad — el erizo se volteo a ver a su amigo mecánico — Pensé que estarías con los demás.

— Sus acciones son una pérdida de tiempo. Si nosotros estamos ilesos, es lógico que el resto de la población también lo esté. En cambio, es necesario ubicar nuestra posición con suma urgencia.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo — dijo Shadow sonriendo levemente al ver que su amigo pensaba igual que él.

— ¿Se te ocurre algún forma de averiguarlo?

— De hecho, sí — el erizo negro se cruzó de brazos — Omega, tú posees un mapa detallado del mundo dentro de tus archivos, ¿cierto?

— Afirmativo.

— Entonces podemos subir hasta el cielo e inspeccionar la superficie cercana. Deberías poder hacer una búsqueda por coincidencias de la distribución del terreno y los mares. Así podremos localizar nuestra posición.

— Rápido y eficiente. Me gusta — fue la respuesta del robot.

Sin esperar otro comentario, Omega encendió nuevamente sus propulsores y, con el erizo parado sobre sus hombros y sostenido de su cabeza, se lanzó hacia el cielo como un misil. Una espesa columna de humo blanco iba quedando tras de sí.

En pocos minutos recorrieron una gran altura. Desde arriba, la ciudad se veía pequeña y apagada. En cierto momento se detuvieron en el aire, contemplando todo a su alrededor.

Los mares se extendían por debajo de ellos como un manto azulado, mientras los continentes eran masas gigantescas de terreno sólido con formas caprichosas. En la oscuridad de la noche, poco se podía ver, pero no era un inconveniente para el robot gracias a su sistema de visión nocturna.

— Iniciando escaneo de distribución continental… — dijo Omega. Luego de unos segundos, el robot volvió a hablar — Escaneo finalizado. Analizando…

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Shadow luego de unos segundos.

— No vas a creerlo.

El erizo alzó una ceja ante aquella declaración.

* * *

Tails, Rouge, Shade y Knuckles se dirigieron al taller. Allí, el zorro y la equidna se sentaron en las computadoras y se pusieron a trabajar.

Por su parte, el guardián se posicionó delante de la enorme gema verde y extendió sus manos. Cerró los ojos; se concentró. Trataba de sentir su energía, la cual parecía latir dentro de la piedra preciosa. La luz brillaba tenuemente en una intermitencia distante, como si se estuviera calmando de una situación extrema. Parecía como si alguien estuviese recuperando el ritmo de su respiración luego de haber echado a correr.

La murciélago contemplaba la escena con curiosidad. Había visto al equidna cerca de la Esmeralda Maestra en innumerables ocasiones, pero pocas veces lo había visto en una conexión tan profunda con la gema. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Te diviertes? — preguntó la chica con sorna.

— Muy graciosa — dijo el equidna con algo de fastidio — La esmeralda parece estar recuperando energía. Hace esto cada vez que expulsa su poder de manera repentina.

— Eso parece confirmar la teoría de Tails — dijo Rouge. Miró hacia atrás para corroborar que nadie les prestaba atención, y bajó un poco la voz — Por cierto, gracias por haber venido a la ciudad. Todos te debemos la vida.

— Es la esmeralda quien nos ha salvado, no yo — dijo el equidna entreabriendo uno de los ojos para mirar a Rouge, quien comenzaba a acercarse al equidna de manera juguetona.

— Tal vez, pero eso no quita que te esté muy agradecida…

Sorprendiendo al equidna, y sin que nadie más lo notara, Rouge se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, y le depositó un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella se alejó con un leve pero bello sonrojo, y se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Knuckles con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Había perdido toda concentración con su gema y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, la gema colapsó sobre sí misma. Se fragmentó en múltiples trozos que cayeron al suelo, y el brillo de sus cristales se apagó. El guardián se agachó para tomar uno de los pedazos y constatar que no tenían energía. Nada. Ni un gramo de poder emanaba de su verde cristal.

— No otra vez… — susurró Knuckles con pesar.

Del otro lado del taller, alejados de la realidad a su alrededor, se encontraban Tails y Shade, trabajando con las computadoras. El zorro intentaba determinar su localización en el mapa y la equidna lo ayudaba.

— No puedo establecer un enlace con ninguno de los satélites — dijo el zorrito.

— Yo tampoco — dijo Shade — No hay ningún tipo de señal de telecomunicaciones ni de radar.

— Es extraño. Siempre hay algún grado de señal, aunque sea mínimo. Es más… ¡Ni siquiera encuentro los satélites! Es como si no estuvieran.

— ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

— Lo sé, pero es lo que ocurre — dijo Tails rascándose la cabeza — Estoy usando mi emisor de microondas para rastrear algún satélite próximo, pero no recibo nada.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento….

— ¡Chicos! ¡Malas noticias! — se oyó que venía hacia ellos.

— ¡Knuckles! ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Tails, sobresaltado.

— Es la Esmeralda Maestra. Perdió su poder y se rompió — contestó el equidna.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Shade y Tails se acercaron a donde se encontraba la gema y confirmaron lo que su amigo les indicaba. Francamente, no parecía que la suerte estuviese de su lado.

* * *

Amy y Vector se dirigieron al hospital de la ciudad. A medida que caminaban por las calles, notaban cómo algunas personas salían de sus hogares, haciéndose las mismas preguntas que ellos mismos se hicieron hacía unos momentos. Podían ver la confusión en sus miradas; muchos no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado. Otros habían visto la bomba estallar, y se encontraban en shock, sentados en la acera, reacomodando sus pensamientos. Pero independientemente de eso, la sensación de una teletransportación era algo nuevo para ellos.

Al fin llegaron al centro médico y entraron. Al ser un hospital público, este poseía un generador de emergencia que les proveía de electricidad y luz, a diferencia de la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con el personal en condiciones parecidas a las de la gente de la calle, con miradas llenas de confusión y duda. Al fin hallaron a Vanilla y a Big, quien se encontraba durmiendo enroscado en el suelo. Amy se adelantó y la tomó de las manos de la coneja.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — le preguntó la eriza.

— Yo… creo que me desmayé — dijo ella, mostrando signos de que se había despertado recientemente — Pero por lo visto, a todos aquí les sucedió lo mismo. ¿Qué pasó?

— Hemos sido atacados por uno de los misiles de Eggman — dijo Vector con el tono más suave que pudo conseguir — Pero sobrevivimos milagrosamente. Parece que la Esmeralda Maestra que se trajo Knuckles consiguió hizo que se produjera algún tipo de control caos. Pensamos que la esmeralda nos ha teletransportado a algún otro lugar.

— Oh… ya veo — dijo la coneja, quien extrañamente parecía mantener la calma — ¿Cómo está el resto del grupo?

— Bien. Nadie salió lastimado. Sólo estamos algo shockeados — respondió Amy.

— Sí, como todo el mundo aquí — dijo Vector mirando a su alrededor — Parece que nuestro amigo grandote sigue desmayado.

— No, él estuvo durmiendo desde antes de que ocurriera esto — dijo la coneja — Supongo que es de sueño pesado.

— Ya veo — el detective se rascó la cabeza — Deberíamos hablar con los médicos y pedirles que echen un vistazo a los pacientes.

— Me parece una buena idea — dijo Vanilla — Miren, aquí viene uno.

Uno de los doctores, aún con el delantal blanco encima, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, como inmerso en sus pensamientos y mirando alrededor. Vector se acercó hasta él sin vacilación.

— Oiga, ¿está bien?

— Sí… sí. Eso creo… — el médico se restregó los ojos — Todo el mundo se desmayó de repente. Y esta sensación extraña… Es como náuseas, mezclado con mareo, pero más leve. ¿Sabe qué pasó aquí?

— Tenemos una hipótesis, pero no es importante ahora — dijo el cocodrilo — Lo importante es saber cómo están los pacientes en el hospital. Veo que tienen energía, así que no estaría mal hacer unos chequeos y estudios. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo?

— Sí… sí claro, por supuesto — dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por despertarse — Voy a llamar al resto del personal y pedirles que se pongan a trabajar. Los pacientes son prioridad ahora. Pero a todos nos gustaría saber qué ocurrió aquí.

— Ya me ocuparé de eso, así que no se preocupe — dijo Vector — Por ahora, hay trabajo que hacer. Ya nos veremos después.

— De acuerdo.

El doctor se encaminó por los pasillos, reuniendo a todos los enfermeros y demás doctores con los que se topaba. Vector volvió a reunirse con sus compañeras.

— Ya está hecho.

— Iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver que todo esté bien — dijo Amy — Supongo que usted y Big seguirán aquí, ¿verdad?

— Así es — respondió Vanilla.

— Entonces nos vemos después — la eriza se encaminó hacia la salida.

— Recuerde que estamos para ayudarla — dijo Vector antes de retirarse — Si necesita algo, puede buscarnos en el taller de Tails o cerca de allí.

— Lo haré. Gracias, detective — dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

Vector y Amy caminaron en dirección a la salida cuando los gritos de una voz chillona resonaron detrás de ellos. La eriza reconoció en seguida de quién se trataba.

— ¡Sticks, no grites! ¡Hay gente durmiendo! — le reprochó.

— Como sea. ¿Quieren decirme qué está pasando? Me estaban por dar de alta cuando me desmayé. Es más, todo el mundo aquí se desmayó — relató la tejón.

— Te lo explicaré después de que te recuperes — dijo Amy.

— ¡Que ya estoy bien, por el amor de Chip! — exclamó Sticks con fastidio.

La tejón levantó un papel que daba constancia de su alta médica. Amy se inclinó para leerlo, y luego sonrió satisfecha. Vector no necesitó más pistas para deducir lo que estaba pasando y se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Contenta? — preguntó la tejón.

— Pues claro. Puedes venir — dijo la eriza y los tres se encaminaron de nuevo a la salida — Verás, esto es lo que creemos que sucedió…

* * *

Pasaron los minutos. La inspección aérea de Silver y Gemerl no arrojó ninguna novedad. Toda la ciudad estaba intacta, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Algunos miembros del equipo dieron algunas vueltas a la ciudad y no encontraron nada malo, salvo personas confundidas o falta de electricidad. Luego, terminaron por reunirse en el taller de Tails.

— No parece que alguien haya salido lastimado — dijo Sonic.

— Todos parecen confundidos, pero nada más — dijo Vector — Tuvimos que hablar con la policía local. Le explicamos la situación e intentarán ayudar a calmar los ánimos.

— Menos mal. Una situación como esta puede causar un CAOS en la población, ¿eh? — dijo Charmy tratando de sonar gracioso.

— Sí, claro… — Espio se llevó una mano a la cara — Por el momento, las personas no tienen electricidad. Es lógico, pues al transportarnos, nos salimos del sistema interconectado de energía.

— Por cierto Knuckles, ¿descubriste algo con la esmeralda? — preguntó Amy.

El equidna se sonrojó levemente y dirigió una mirada a Rouge, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Trató de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente por el momento para poder modular las palabras.

— Bueno, sí — contestó el equidna — La esmeralda parecía estar reacomodando su energía. Como si hubiese gastado parte de su poder en un instante. Podría ser por el control caos que nos trajo aquí.

— Yo creo que es un hecho — dijo Sonic con una mano en la cintura — El problema es saber en qué parte del planeta estamos.

— Bueno, sobre eso… — Tails se llevó una mano a la nuca y su mirada se tornó de preocupación — Creo que es un poco más grave que eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Vector.

— Hemos estado buscando las señales de los satélites, pero no hallamos nada — dijo Shade con los brazos cruzados.

— Es más. Los satélites no parecen estar donde deberían — dijo el zorro — Creo que el control caos no nos transportó a otra parte del mundo. Creo que nos transportó a otro mundo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron todos los presentes.

— No, eso no es posible… — dijo Amy negando con la cabeza.

— Es perfectamente posible, Amy — dijo Tails con pesar — De hecho…

— De hecho, eso es lo que sucedió — se escuchó de pronto la voz de Shadow.

En efecto, el erizo negro ingresaba al taller junto a Omega. Mantenía una mirada inquisitiva, y sus pasos eran firmes y seguros, como los de alguien que no tiene dudas.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Silver alzando una ceja.

— Mientras ustedes estaban perdiendo el tiempo dando vueltas por la ciudad, Omega y yo comenzamos a investigar — relató el erizo mientras cruzaba los brazos — Omega usó sus propulsores para volar hacia el cielo, conmigo sobre sus hombros.

— Recorrimos 9.3 kilómetros de distancia vertical y pudimos contemplar la distribución de océanos, islas y continentes — dijo el enorme robot rojo — Dicha distribución continental no se corresponde con ninguno de los patrones de nuestro planeta. No hay dudas. Hemos sido transportados a otro mundo.

— Bueno, si lo pones así… — susurró Sticks.

Aquella fue una noticia que nadie esperaba. Contaban con que podrían localizar su posición y ponerse en camino para luchar contra Eggman y vengar las vidas que se había llevado. Pero ahora estaban alejados en un mundo distinto al suyo, sin estar seguros de poder regresar.

— Bueno, al menos tenemos la Esmeralda Maestra — dijo Charmy — Con ella podremos volver, ¿cierto?

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Knuckles.

— Bueno, no exactamente — comenzó — La esmeralda se rompió. Se fragmentó sola y ya no tiene energía. Creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! — exclamó Rouge con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo siguiente fue otro momento de incómodo silencio. Las miradas de angustia comenzaron a aparecer en varios de los miembros del equipo, que se miraban entre ellos. Ahora era el momento en el que se les acabaron las ideas.

— Bueno, supongo que no queda mucho que hacer entonces — dijo Vector con pesar — No sabemos en qué mundo estamos y en principio no podemos volver. ¿Alguno tiene una idea?

— Ir a dormir — dijo Sonic tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron algunos con sorpresa.

— Vector tiene razón. No podemos hacer nada por ahora, y no tiene sentido preocuparnos demasiado en algo que no podemos manejar — explicó con calma — Las personas de la ciudad están a salvo y este lugar no parece peligroso. Lo mejor será descansar y aclarar la mente. Ya lo resolveremos después.

— Tal vez suene raro, pero creo que es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar ahora — dijo Espio de brazos cruzados.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo… — dijo Charmy estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba — ¡Pido la cama de arriba!

— Antes quiero resolver el problema de la electricidad en la ciudad — dijo Tails con una mano en el mentón — ¡Creo que tengo la solución!

El zorro se levantó de su asiento y se fue al depósito. Allí encendió las luces y se podían ver, entre otras muchas herramientas y equipos, docenas de cajas de madera. Tails abrió una de ellas y mostró su contenido. Dentro, había decenas y decenas de anillos dorados, relucientes y brillantes. Llevó la caja a la mesa y varios de sus compañeros lanzaron un silbido de admiración.

— Vaya. Ya veo por qué no tienes que trabajar — dijo Charmy.

— Así que ahí van a parar esos dichosos rings, ¿eh? — dijo Sticks.

— Estos anillos son una buena fuente de energía. No son tan poderosos y duraderos como las esmeraldas, pero son suficientes para alimentar al Tornado, por ejemplo — dijo el zorro — Voy a usar el reactor fotométrico del Tornado 1 como generador de energía y así poder abastecer a la ciudad. Creo que tengo suficientes anillos como para un par de semanas de electricidad.

— Amigo, tú sí que eres un genio — Sonic le sacudió el flequillo, avergonzándolo.

— No es nada — dijo algo enrojecido de la vergüenza — Se le podría haber ocurrido a cualquiera…

— Iré contigo — dijo Gemerl — Mi base de datos incluye una amplia variedad de conocimientos técnicos. Además, no hay riesgo de que me muera electrocutado.

— Pues gracias, supongo…

Más pronto de lo que pareció, Tails y Gemerl conectaron el reactor fotométrico del Tornado 1 al sistema de energía de la ciudad, y pronto las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Por su parte, la mayoría del equipo se había ido a descansar. Algunos en casa de Tails, otros en casa de Amy (en especial las chicas). Otros, simplemente, durmieron bajo el brillo de las estrellas.

Pero no era precisamente una noche para descansar. Ese día habían ocurrido demasiadas calamidades juntas. Muchas situaciones que generaban confusión y malestar. La mayoría de los miembros del equipo se pasaron buena parte de la noche reflexionando sobre lo que aconteció, casi sin poder dormir.

Pero Shadow prefería actuar antes que lamentarse. Además, no estaba cansado, por lo que, sin avisar a nadie más que a Omega, se aventuró a través de aquella tierra desconocida, bajo la oscuridad de la noche, invisible en la penumbra. Sin perder el tiempo, y de alguna forma u otra, averiguaría dónde estaban.

Knuckles habría hecho lo mismo, de no ser por la batalla contra Metal Sonic y los demás acontecimientos que lo habían fatigado. Estaba en su naturaleza actuar en solitario. Después de todo, había vivido casi toda su vida en soledad.

* * *

Sonic se paró sobre un acantilado que marcaba el límite del pedazo de la ciudad. Más allá se encontraban los campos y colinas verdes, y todavía más lejos, las montañas. El erizo miró debajo y observó que aquel acantilado caía abruptamente hacia el mar. Le pareció un buen sitio para sentarse.

Levantó la mirada y observó el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban como infinitas gotas de plata, salpicando aquel manto oscuro y azulado. La luna reflejaba su blanca luz como un faro mágico colocado por los dioses para que el mundo no se cubriera de absoluta oscuridad.

— El cielo es el mismo, al igual que las estrellas y la luna — dijo el erizo mientras contemplaba — Viajamos a través del espacio. ¿Habremos viajado también a través del tiempo? Los demás…

Unas imágenes sacudieron la mente de Sonic. Imágenes de destrucción y devastación. Aquellos fuegos infernales que se levantaban sobre ciudades arrasadas volvían a sacudir las fibras de su ser. Todas esas personas, todas esas millones de almas, apagadas en un instante. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños, humanos, antropomorfos, animales… Todos habían muerto sin siquiera saber cómo ni por qué. Inocentes que cayeron víctimas en un conflicto que no les correspondía. Y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

El erizo bajó la mirada mientras aquellos pensamientos castigaban su mente. Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era Amy, quien movía las piernas sobre aquel acantilado que, en la oscuridad de la noche, parecía interminable.

— Sonic, ¿qué te sucede?

— Nada, Amy — el erizo dirigió su mirada en la dirección opuesta.

— No me digas eso. Se te nota en la cara — el rostro de la eriza parecía preocupado y levemente triste — Sólo dímelo…

El erizo se estremeció ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. A Sonic nunca pareció agradarle la idea de contar algún malestar, y eso Amy lo sabía muy bien. En lugar de reprocharle, la eriza dirigió su mirada al cielo, al mismo lugar al que miraba su amigo. Dio un profundo suspiró y comentó:

— Las estrellas son tan hermosas. Parece que no importa el mundo en el que estés, las estrellas siempre se verán maravillosas.

Ambos erizos continuaron contemplando aquellos puntos brillantes en el cielo, que parecían diminutos cristales de diamante irradiando luz. Trascurrieron unos momentos más de silencio y tranquilidad. Una leve brisa les removió las púas.

— Hoy pasaron muchas cosas horribles — dijo Amy con pesar — Lamento que hayan perdido amigos en Adabat. Seguramente eran buenas personas.

— Sí, lo eran… Recuerdo que una vez Teanchai se enfadó conmigo porque pensó que quería ligarme a su hija — el rostro de Sonic dibujó una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa — Era un buen padre.

Amy observó a Sonic con una sonrisa y un poco de pena. Era doloroso ver a su tan querido amigo lastimado por aquella situación. El erizo guardó silencio otra vez, y ella miró el horizonte.

— Espero que Honey se haya salvado — comentó la eriza — Estaba muy cerca de la explosión. Y ojalá que Mighty y Ray estén bien.

— Ojalá que sí, Amy…

Volvió el silencio. Amy sabía que hablar de lo ocurrido era bueno para aliviar el dolor y la pena, pero también sabía que era algo que Sonic no acostumbraba. No acostumbraba compartir su carga ni sus responsabilidades. Y mucho menos, su dolor. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos más de silencio, el erizo comenzó a hablar lenta y profundamente:

— Todo esto me tomó por sorpresa — dijo mirando el horizonte — Ya sabes, ver las bombas estallar sobre las ciudades… Saber que algunos de mis amigos han muerto… Ver que una bomba casi nos mata… Aparecer aquí, de repente, cuando deberíamos haber muerto…

Amy escuchaba cada palabra que salía por la boca de Sonic. El erizo azul siempre había sido cerrado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No sólo para ella, sino para cualquier persona. Incluso era casi imposible que hablara con Tails acerca de algún mal que le afligiera el espíritu.

— Sí, lo sé. Es… es triste — dijo Amy, mientras una lágrima rodaba por una de sus mejillas.

— Eggman nos tomó el pelo a todos, Amy — el erizo sonaba con una voz entrecortada, que demostraba tristeza, impotencia e ira — Armó todo ese espectáculo para que el mundo lo viera mientras mataba a millones. Disfrutó mientras sufríamos por las vidas que se llevó. Disfrutó sabiendo que no podíamos hacer nada.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sonic. Pero era diferente a la de Amy. Ésta era una lágrima de impotencia, ira, rencor y rabia, y no sólo de tristeza. Las púas de Sonic parecían intentar erguirse, oscilando entre su azul y uno mucho más oscuro, mostrando la furia que tenía acumulada. La eriza pudo notar eso, y apoyó una mano en su hombro, como queriendo aliviar su pesar. Con un sobresalto, Sonic la miró a los ojos.

— Sé que estás enojado. Todos lo estamos. Pero tenemos que mantener la calma — dijo ella de la manera más dulce que pudo — Nos salvamos de la muerte de milagro. Las personas en la ciudad apenas tienen una idea de lo que sucedió, y cuando se enteren, podrían entrar en pánico. Necesitarán de alguien para sostenerse. Todo el grupo, todos nosotros… tendremos que ser fuertes para los demás, Sonic. Como siempre lo hemos sido.

El erizo se tranquilizó y no pudo evitar sonreír antes aquellas palabras. Amy mostraba su preocupación por los demás, y anteponía sus deseos de ayudar a las personas que más los necesitaban antes que pensar en su propia venganza. En cambio, Sonic era un guerrero. Había pensado casi exclusivamente en la forma de salir de allí para volver a pelear contra Eggman. Pero en esa pequeña charla que tuvo con su amiga, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho que aprender de Amy Rose.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre has sido como una madre para los demás. Cuidando que todos estén bien — dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente — Tienes razón. No perderé la cabeza. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Pondremos a esta gente a salvo y encontraremos la manera de volver a casa. Luego salvaremos nuestro propio mundo. Como siempre lo hemos hecho.

El erizo se limpió aquella lágrima furibunda de su mejilla, se levantó y extendió su mano con una sonrisa de confianza. Aquella sonrisa que Amy tanto amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ella tomó su mano, se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Esto tomó por sorpresa al erizo, pero en lugar de rechazarla, correspondió el gesto.

— Gracias por esto, Amy… — susurró a su oído.

— Para eso están los amigos — dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, una pequeña lágrima asomando sobre uno de sus ojos verde esmeralda y un leve rubor.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 6**

Espero que les haya gustado. Vemos que todo el grupo se salvó por un pelo de rana calva, pero ahora están más que dispuestos a dar pelea... sea donde sea que estén XD.

Vemos que Infinite se la tiene jurada a Shadow por haber matado a su escuadrón de chacales. Esto no es ningun tipo de spoiler, pues así es como sucede en el último juego de Sonic, _Sonic Forces_. Aunque en el juego, Infinite nunca toma revancha contra el erizo negro. Pero aqui será distinto muajaja (risa spoiler malvada XD).

¡Espero encontrarlos en el próximo capítulo **!**

 _ **See you later!**_


	7. El nacimiento del Imperio Eggman - I

¡Buenas a todos! Ya llegó la actualización que tanto anhelaban (?. Les agradezco mucho por sus geniales reviews y lecturas. Es bueno saber que hay gente por ahí que le gusta las payasadas que escribo XD. Ya en serio, espero que disfruten de este chapter, que tiene un tono más dramático que los anteriores.

¡Que se diviertan!

* * *

 **VII**

 **El nacimiento del Imperio Eggman – Primera parte**

Deambulaba con la cabeza gacha por aquel espeso bosque. Su mirada triste se perdía entre las hojas de los árboles. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas. Y solo había algo que pudiera hacer en ese momento, y eso era reunirse con los amigos que le quedaban.

Honey alzó la vista, intentando descifrar el horizonte. No veía nada más que árboles, teñidos por la luz de la luna. Siguió caminando. El recuerdo de los horrores que presenció la perseguía como un lobo entre las sombras. Sobreviviente por casualidad, o por destino, sentía un gran daño en su corazón. Nada de lo que había vivido anteriormente se equiparaba con esta desolación.

Un ruido agudo y lejano, como el de unos aviones, la alertaron. Miró al cielo, y vio cómo varias naves recorrieron el aire a gran velocidad. No necesitaba ser una experta para saber que eran máquinas de Eggman. Se escondió debajo de un tronco caído, por temor a que la vieran por casualidad. Recordó que tenía años que no combatía al doctor, por lo que era probable que se hubiera olvidado de ella. Este pensamiento la tranquilizó, y Honey retomó su marcha.

Dos horas después, el bosque dio lugar a un pequeño pueblo rural a las afueras de Spagonia. Había quedado con Mighty y Ray que se reunirían ahí. Parecía un lugar lo suficientemente pequeño e inocuo como para que Eggman no le prestara atención. Allí no había más que unas cuantas calles con residencias, algunos almacenes, un par de depósitos agrícolas, algunos silos y máquinas cosechadoras.

En las cercanías de una cabaña abandonada, ella divisó a sus dos amigos. No vaciló en correr hacia ellos y lanzarse en un fuerte abrazo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

— Tranquila, Honey… Aquí estamos — Mighty abrazaba a la felina intentando contenerla. Ray los contemplaba con los ojos llenos de pena.

— Fue horrible… Los vi morir. A todos los vi morir… — decía ella mientras sollozaba.

— Escucha, tenemos que ser fuertes. Ahora más que nunca — dijo Mighty mientras se separaba de ella y la sostenía por los hombros — Te juro que los vengaremos. Haremos que Eggman pague muy caro por todas las vidas que se llevó. Pero ahora debemos tranquilizarnos y estar unidos.

— Es lo que Sonic y los demás hubieran querido — dijo Ray limpiándose una lágrima — Seguramente Eggman nos esté buscando. Sabe que podemos ser una molestia para él.

— Tal vez, o tal vez esté demasiado emocionado como para recordar que existimos — dijo Mighty — De cualquier manera, creo que lo mejor será escondernos. Al menos por unos días. El mundo debe estar enloquecido.

— Sí, me parece buena idea — dijo Honey, algo más calmada — Pero, ¿a dónde podemos ir? Los robots de Eggman ya están empezando a movilizarse. Nos reconocerían en cualquier lugar en el que estemos. Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a encubrirnos.

— Por suerte, tenemos a alguien — dijo Mighty — El profesor Pickle, de la universidad de Spagonia. Él podría darnos asilo. Sé que era un buen amigo de Sonic y seguramente nos ayudará.

— ¿Por qué no vamos directamente con GUN? — preguntó Ray.

— No creo que sea buena idea — dijo el armadillo con una mano en el mentón — Si yo fuese Eggman, lo primero que haría sería suprimir las fuerzas que quedan en el mundo para aplacar toda posible rebelión. Lo mejor es desaparecer de su vista, y que piense que hemos muer… Quiero decir, que nos hemos ido, al igual que el resto…

Un silencio se hizo presente. Los rostros de los tres mostraban su tristeza. Mighty se encaminó hacia la ciudad, y sus compañeros lo siguieron en silencio. No tardaron en llegar a la ciudad.

Spagonia estaba totalmente conmocionada. La gente salía a las calles con rostros llenos de preocupación. Otros vociferaban furiosos, maldiciendo a Eggman a viva voz. Otros miraban el cielo, temiendo que uno de esos terribles misiles les cayera de repente. Pero todos temían la inevitable llegada de los robots centinelas.

Los tres antropomorfos se escabulleron como mejor pudieron, intentando evitar que la gente los viera. Si iban a estar en la clandestinidad, debían evitar que cualquier persona los traicionara y los delatara. Mighty abrió la tapa de una alcantarilla y los tres se deslizaron dentro.

Comenzaron a caminar a través de los acueductos vacíos y oscuros. Por encima de sus cabezas, cada tanto, asomaban las grillas de las bocacalles por donde drena el agua cuando llueve. A través de aquellas aberturas, podían oír a la gente lamentarse por los héroes caídos y las millones de vidas que se desvanecieron en un instante. Los tres sentían un profundo pesar en sus corazones.

Gracias a uno de los ciudadanos, los chicos se enteraron de que Pickle había salido durante la noche hacia la universidad, a pesar de que habían suspendido las clases y que el edificio estuviera cerrado. Atravesaron los drenajes, doblando algunos recodos, hasta que llegaron.

Desde allí subieron a la superficie, quitando de su camino la gruesa tapa de hierro fundido del alcantarillado. No había ni un alma en la facultad. Ni en las afueras, ni cerca de la puerta. Se deslizaron a la entrada y notaron que la puerta estaba abierta. Sin perder tiempo, entraron.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y tenían un aire lúgubre. La luz del amanecer ingresaba por los amplios ventanales de la universidad, iluminando los pasillos anexos, las aulas magnas, la cafetería y algunas oficinas. No había rastro de que hubiera vida en aquel sitio.

Mighty guió al grupo. Caminaron por el pasillo principal, inspeccionando las aulas en busca del famoso historiador. Cada paso que daban volvía como un eco lejano y tembloroso. La penumbra de la soledad parecía querer irrumpir en sus almas para perturbarlas.

El comedor, vacío. Las oficinas, vacías. Las aulas, también. ¿Dónde se había metido el profesor?

Encontraron su respuesta en la gran biblioteca. Allí, rodeado de los cientos y cientos de libros que se hallaban sobre los estantes, estaba el profesor. Sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio, donde un pequeño pájaro se bañaba en una fuente.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí. Mighty se adelantó un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Profesor Pickle?

No hubo respuesta. Volvieron a mirarse entre sí.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó Honey.

Nada.

Los chicos se encaminaron para dirigirse hacia el anciano, quien seguía sentado en la silla, mirando al pajarillo. Mighty se sentó de cuclillas cerca de la ventana, frente a él, para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Profesor Pickle? — dijo con suavidad — ¿Está usted bien?

El anciano giró la cabeza con lentitud. Su rostro estaba apagado, y las lágrimas estaban secas en sus mejillas.

— No. No lo estoy. Un tirano ha matado a mi familia…

La voz del profesor sonaba triste, cansada y adolorida. Honey se llevó las manos a la boca. Mighty cerró los ojos y bajó levemente la vista.

— Lamento oír eso, profesor.

— Ellos estaban en Grand Metropolis por un viaje de negocios. Mi hijo era contador, ¿sabes? Su esposa estaba con él, y con mi nieta — la voz del anciano se quebró — Eran la única familia que me quedaba…

El profesor se llevó una mano al rostro y sollozó con amargura. Los hermosos ojos ámbar de Honey se cristalizaron. Ray, tímidamente, puso una mano en el hombro del anciano.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el pobre anciano se desahogó. El viejo Pickle se limpió una última lágrima de su mejilla, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con desconocidos.

— ¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes? — dijo alzando la mirada.

— Ellos son Honey y Ray, buenos amigos míos. Mi nombre es Mighty. Somos, bueno… Éramos amigos de Sonic…

El anciano pareció volver a sentir dolor cuando el erizo azul fue nombrado.

— Sonic… Él también ha muerto, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que sí… y la mayoría de sus amigos, que estaban con él en el momento de la explosión…

El profesor Pickle volvió a bajar la mirada, pero cuando los antropomorfos pensaron que volvería a derramar lágrimas, este solamente suspiró con tristeza.

— ¿Y ustedes por qué… por qué me buscan? — dijo al fin el hombre.

— Profesor, sé que no nos conocemos. No tenemos derecho a pedirle esto, y menos en este momento — contestó Honey con algo de timidez — Pero necesitamos de su ayuda. Ya hemos luchado contra el doctor Eggman en el pasado. Él nos conoce y con toda certeza comenzará a buscarnos. En este momento, todos los países se deben estar rindiendo ante él. No podemos recurrir a GUN ni a ningún otro lugar. Por eso le pedimos… Le pedimos que…

— Que nos ayude, profesor — concluyó Ray — Necesitamos escondernos por un tiempo, mientras buscamos la manera de detener a Eggman.

— Sé que ahora mismo parece imposible, pero mis amigos no pierden la esperanza — dijo Mighty — Sé que encontraremos el modo. Llegaremos hasta Eggman y le haremos pagar por todas las vidas inocentes que se llevó, pero necesitamos tiempo…. Y un lugar en el que escondernos. ¿Nos ayudaría?

El anciano bajó la cabeza para procesar sus palabras. Estaba muy dolido como para tener la mente clara y un pensamiento preciso. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, sus ojos parecieron mostrar un fuego que nunca se había hecho presente en su rostro.

— Ese maldito gordo mató a todos los que me importaban — dijo con rencor en su voz — Ya no me queda nada. Estoy viejo y me quedé solo, y así moriré. ¡Solo! Pero si hay una mínima posibilidad de devolverle todo el mal que ha causado, con gusto participaré en ello. Además, no podría decirle que no a los amigos de un buen amigo.

— Gracias, profesor — dijo Mighty tomándole las manos — Y lamentamos todo lo que le pasó…

— No es tiempo para lamentaciones, chico — dijo el anciano levantándose de un salto, sorprendiendo a los antropomorfos por el repentino cambio de actitud — Han pasado varias horas desde el bombardeo. Las naves de Eggman deben estar replegándose y plagando las ciudades con sus máquinas. Es mejor actuar rápido. Estarán seguros en mi casa. Síganme.

El anciano profesor se encaminó algo encorvado hacia la salida y los tres antropomorfos lo siguieron. Atravesaron los pasillos vacíos de la universidad hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta de entrada. El profesor asomó la cabeza para inspeccionar si había gente afuera.

— Esto parece un desierto, pero no podemos confiarnos. Les recomiendo subir a los tejados y seguirme desde allí. Salten a mi jardín cuando me vean entrar a mi casa.

Asintiendo, los tres compañeros, en pocos y rápidos movimientos, treparon a los techos de los edificios circundantes. Caminaron en cuclillas, cuidando de que nadie los viera a la luz del Sol, yendo detrás de Pickle. Luego de unos minutos y unas vueltas a distintas calles, vieron al profesor ingresar a una antigua pero enorme casa. Vista desde arriba, parecía una de esas antiquísimas mansiones donde vivían los adinerados. Se acercaron sobre los tejados, y de un salto llegaron a su hermoso y escondido jardín, lleno de margaritas, rosas y violetas. Se notaba que el profesor Pickle era un hombre particular.

Esperaron unos momentos y la puerta se abrió. Allí vieron al anciano, quien les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ingresaran a su hogar. Una vez adentro, contemplaron la disposición del hogar del profesor de historia y antropología. Pasillos amplios y alargados. Una sala de visitas con sofá y un televisor enorme. Escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Una cocina amplia y bien equipada. Y una sala de lectura, imprescindible para cualquier intelectual, con sus estanterías y cientos de libros sobre ellas. Ray curioseó los títulos con la mirada.

— Creo que estarán un buen tiempo aquí, amigos — dijo el profesor — Tengo varias toallas y mucha ropa limpia. En esa esquina de ahí está el baño. Pueden darse una ducha.

— Estamos inmensamente agradecidos, profesor — dijo Mighty, a lo cual Honey y Ray inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— No se preocupen por eso. Estaré en la cocina preparando el desayuno. De seguro tienen mucha hambre — dijo Pickle esbozando, por primera vez en el día, una suave sonrisa — Siéntanse como en su casa. De ahora en más este será su escondite, así que pónganse cómodos.

El tiempo transcurrió. Los antropomorfos se habían dado un baño y se pusieron algo de ropa, ya que era una mañana algo fría. Honey se puso unos pantalones negros, una remera anaranjada y una campera de algodón con capucha. Ray se puso un abrigo de algodón color celeste, y Mighty simplemente una remera roja.

Desayunaron, en silencio al principio, hasta que Pickle les preguntó de dónde conocían a Sonic. Los tres comenzaron a contarle sobre sus historias y aventuras junto al erizo, incluyendo la ayuda que el armadillo y la ardilla le dieron al equipo en la guerra contra los zetis. Luego de la charla, el profesor Pickle se disculpó y se fue a dormir. Él no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche debido a la noticia de la muerte de su familia. El bondadoso anciano necesitaba asimilar las cosas con tranquilidad, y llorar en silencio a sus seres queridos. Los antropomorfos solo asintieron y el hombre se marchó a su habitación.

A decir verdad, ellos también estaban agotados. Ninguno había dormido nada y se habían pasado horas caminando en bosques oscuros para encontrarse. Además de que toda la fatiga, el estrés, el dolor y la tragedia que los había inundado, aún presentes, los había hecho perder mucha energía. Decidieron que lo mejor sería intentar dormir algunas horas, al menos.

La enorme casa del profesor tenía, por supuesto, una habitación para invitados. Esta poseía dos camas de doble piso, una cama simple, un armario y dos mesitas de luz, además de unos ventiladores de techo para las épocas de calor. Cada uno simplemente se recostó por encima de las mantas, en las camas de abajo. De alguna manera, necesitaban poder levantar la vista y ver a sus amigos. Tenerlos cerca, ahora más que nunca. Al cabo de pocos minutos, cayeron bajo el sueño.

* * *

Migthy oyó un sonido que lo despertó. Pareció el sonido de un sollozo. Agudizó sus oídos para darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Sintió que alguien se levantaba de la cama y marchaba hacia la cocina. Oyó la puerta que se abría, y luego todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor. Su amigo Ray parecía estar durmiendo profundamente, pero Honey no estaba. El armadillo se levantó intentando no despertar a su amigo y se dirigió hacia afuera, abriendo delicadamente la puerta. Allí encontró a la felina, sentada en la escalerilla que daba al jardín. El armadillo notó que el cielo se había nublado y que comenzaba a llover. Honey, sentada debajo de un pequeño techo que la protegía del agua, estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Mighty volvió a oír los sollozos y se acercó lentamente, haciendo crujir la madera debajo de sus pies. La felina volteó la cabeza para verlo. Una lágrima recorría una de sus mejillas. Luego, volvió a mirar las flores.

— Todavía no puedo creer que se hayan ido — dijo Honey con tristeza en su voz — Llevo años sin verlos a todos. No sabía que habían aparecido nuevos amigos, y creo que no sé los nombres de todos. Ni siquiera sé cómo los conocieron, o qué aventuras vivieron. Solo sé que regresé demasiado tarde… Siempre llego demasiado tarde…

— No había manera de que supiéramos lo que vendría. No te culpes por eso. Yo tampoco he estado con ellos en años, hasta que regresé con Ray hace unos meses. No tenía idea de todo lo que me había perdido.

— Pero Mighty, ¡yo los vi morir! — dijo ella a punto de llorar otra vez.

Mighty se acercó de nuevo, y esta vez se sentó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos.

— Vi cómo estalló la bomba sobre ellos — continuó la felina — Salí volando por la explosión y me desmayé. Pero cuando me acerqué a ver… Todo estaba muerto. ¡Desintegrado!

Mighty intentó imaginarse todo aquello, pero simplemente le pareció imposible. Recordaba el video que había visto en aquella instalación en Shamar, junto a Ray, Espio y Rouge. Tenía una idea de la magnitud de la destrucción, pero no lograba comprender qué alma tan cruel podría desear desatar tal devastación.

— Los voy a extrañar mucho… — susurró ella.

— Yo también…

— Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse. Un asesinato a traición. Solo un cobarde podría hacer eso.

— Ya sabemos de lo que Eggman es capaz. Bueno, quizás ahora sí lo sepamos… Y sí, es un grandísimo cobarde. Pero lo haremos pagar.

— Ellos no querrían una venganza — susurró Honey — Ellos querrían que protejamos a la gente.

— Y eso haremos… Pero para hacer eso, tendremos que vencer a Eggman.

— ¿Pero cómo? — los ojos ámbar de la felina se fijaron en los de Mighty con tanta firmeza, que el armadillo tardó unos momentos en contestar.

— Yo… Aún no lo sé…

Luego de ello, cada uno volvió a su cama para intentar dormir otra vez.

* * *

El doctor Eggman Nega se encontraba en un laboratorio. Era bastante común para él, aunque para los Hooligans, allí presentes, era algo que no veían a menudo. A no ser que alguna de sus misiones requiriera, precisamente, robar algún objeto valioso de algún laboratorio secreto de GUN. Eso pocas veces pasaba.

Los Hooligans habían tomado unas muestras del cráter formado en Central City para que los doctores hicieran unos estudios de prueba. Esto no significaba nada para los mercenarios, pero trabajo era trabajo. Luego de esto, se habían dirigido inmediatamente a la base del doctor Eggman Nega.

— Estas son las muestra de suelo de Central City, doc — dijo Nack entregándole unos pequeños frascos — Que se divierta.

— Gracias, colegas. Con esto sabremos si las bombas Fallout general algún tipo de efecto secundario, cosa que dudo realmente.

— Bien. Como dije, que se divierta. Nos vamos de aquí — dijo la comadreja, saliendo por la puerta. Sus compañeros lo siguieron y se marcharon del laboratorio.

El doctor Eggman Nega, que llevaba puesta una bata blanca, comenzó a hacer los análisis. Inició con una espectrometría de masas para determinar la composición exacta de los minerales del suelo. Luego, continuó con una medición de radiación para comprobar si había sustancias radiactivas. Encontró muchas, sí, pero estaba previsto que aparecieran.

La sorpresa llegó cuando introdujo las muestras en el detector de energía caos. Era esperable que tuvieran ese tipo de energía, pues las bombas estaban fabricadas a base de anillos estrella roja, y estos estaban creados a partir de energía caos.

Pero lo desconcertante, y que obviamente llamó su atención, fue una fluctuación de ondas que él conocía muy bien y que no debía estar ahí. Las gráficas indicaban distintos tipos de ondas que coincidían de manera perfecta.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se preguntó con una mano en el mentón — Esta reacción caos es la misma que cuando… ¡No! ¡No es posible!

Y sin perder un momento, continuó con sus análisis.

* * *

Estaban en un enorme vertedero de basura. Era gigante, colosal. Se extendía tanto que, desde donde ellos se encontraban, apenas se podía vislumbrar algo en el horizonte que fuera diferente a las montañas de residuos.

Allí, a plena luz dl amanecer, había dos individuos. Dos robots, para ser precisos.

Uno de ellos era robusto, más bien parecía panzón, con una gran chaqueta roja que tenía encima. Sus antebrazos eran anchos y poderosos, pintados de blanco. A pesar de ser un robot, tenía unos curiosos bigotes blancos. Y para colmo de broma, tenía un sombrero pirata color rojo, con el logo de Eggman Nega dibujado en él. Este robot se llamaba Whisker.

A su lado, estaba su compañero de armas. Un robot verde, de piernas extremadamente delgadas, y con una cabeza que parecía tener la forma de un misil o de un globo Zeppelin. En su pecho tenía impreso el mismo logo que su compañero. Este robot era Johnny.

Ambos se encontraban revolviendo la basura con sus propias manos. Si fuesen criaturas orgánicas, cualquiera pensaría que buscaban algo para comer. Las latas volaban por los aires cuando las lanzaban, buscando adentrarse más y más en los recovecos del vertedero.

— ¿Seguro que la encontraremos aquí? — preguntó Whisker.

— Seguro que sí. Mis instintos nunca fallan — contestó Johnny.

— Desearía que el jefe no nos hubiera puesto narices funcionales — dijo poniendo cara de asco — ¡Esto apesta!

— Solo respira por la boca, capitán — dijo Johnny, levantando una lata de sardinas e inspeccionándola con curiosidad — Me pregunto por qué no habrán enviado a otros a hacer este trabajo tan humillante.

— La respuesta, marinero, es porque es el antojo de nuestro jefe. Es la pura verdad — dijo Whisker — Aunque no lo culpo. A mí también me gusta hacer trabajar a mis subordinados.

De manera repentina, el capitán robótico se largó a reír a carcajadas. Su compañero, al verlo, solo sacudió la cabeza.

— Si tan solo estas benditas Esmeraldas Sol no se hubiesen esparcido cuando llegamos… — continuó el verde — No estaríamos aquí entre la basura.

— Eggman Nega dice que las reacciones espontáneas de energía caos son bastante recurrentes — comentó Whisker — Una vez que consiguió todas las gemas y decidió venir hasta aquí, nos convocó. ¿Recuerdas? Pero cuando llegamos, se esparcieron por todo este planeta.

— Lo que significa que estaremos un buen tiempo buscándolas todas — se quejó Johnny — Al menos solo son siete.

— ¡Corrección, seis!

Whisker tenía un brazo metido en la chatarra, pero lo sacó de ahí con gran fuerza. Levantó su mano de manera triunfante. Allí estaba una resplandeciente Esmeralda Sol roja. Ambos robots dibujaron una sonrisa en sus metálicos rostros y se acercaron para sentir la energía.

— Con seis más de estas, el jefe tendrá una nueva herramienta para el dominio universal — dijo Whisker.

— Y nosotros ya podemos salir de este horrible vertedero.

De repente, sus sistemas recibieron una llamada. El rostro de Eggman Nega se hizo presente en sus ojos, a la manera de holograma.

— Jefe, ya encontramos una de las esmeraldas — informó Whisker.

— Excelente. Bien hecho — dijo Nega — Regresen a la base inmediatamente. Por cierto, dentro de unas horas se celebrará un curioso evento diplomático. Yo no estaré allí, porque tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Pero me gustaría que fueran en representación mía.

— Sería un honor, jefe — dijo Johnny.

— Maravilloso. Una nave aguardará por ustedes en la base.

— Por cierto, ¿de qué será esa reunión? — preguntó Whisker.

— El ascenso de mi colega, Eggman — dijo Nega con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y contempló un blanco cielo raso. Notó que estaba recostado en una cama y se sentó. La habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca y silenciosa, como una habitación de hospital. Se llevó la mano al pecho y pudo ver que el Rubí Fantasma estaba restaurado. Intacto, brillante, poderoso. Otra vez, el doctor Eggman había hecho un buen trabajo.

El chacal se restregó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su máscara. Se levantó, se acercó al baño para lavarse el rostro, y se miró en el espejo. Allí contempló, con una mirada fría, su propia heterocromía. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz que le recorría la mejilla derecha y parte de su ojo azul. Y debajo, en su pecho, la gema que lo había cambiado todo. La que lo había vuelto el ser más poderoso del planeta, y la que le permitiría alcanzar su venganza.

"Aquello había ocurrido hacía tres meses, cuando él y su escuadrón de chacales ya eran agentes del doctor Eggman. El científico había sufrido recientes incursiones enemigas a manos de agentes de GUN, y no podía permitir que continuaran descubriendo y atacando sus bases secretas. Por lo tanto, la misión del Squad Jackal consistió en asegurar la defensa de la base de Aqua Road, en la ladera de los ríos de Mystic Jungle.

"Parecía una misión sencilla, pero no se imaginaron quién era el agente encargado de atacar las instalaciones. Un erizo negro llamado Shadow, quien se decía que era el mejor agente de GUN.

"El Squad Jackal se preparó, esperando la llegada del erizo negro en la entrada de la base. Zero tenía su espada curva en mano, y el resto de sus compañeros estaban detrás de él. Todos miraban adelante, ya que los detectores del doctor señalaban que el intruso venía desde aquella dirección. Y no se equivocaron.

"Al poco tiempo, un erizo negro apareció corriendo desde la jungla y se detuvo delante de los chacales. Su mirada fría y determinada mostraba que estaba dispuesto a todo. Zero se adelantó, sin que los ojos carmesí del intruso lo amedrentaran ni un poco, y dijo:

"— Así que tú eres Shadow, ¿cierto? Sería imposible confundirte.

"— ¿Trabajan para Eggman? — preguntó el erizo — Será mejor que se hagan a un lado. El doctor no es alguien por el que valga la pena luchar.

"— ¿Eso crees? — Zero apuntó al erizo con la espada — Muchas cosas deberían cambiar y Eggman es alguien capaz de hacerlo bien. Mi escuadrón chacal es formidable y leal, y no creo que puedas vencernos a todos.

"— ¿Él habla por todos ustedes? — preguntó el erizo contemplando al resto de los chacales.

"Ellos asintieron sin dudas en sus ojos.

"— Hmph… — Shadow apretó uno de sus puños — Es una pena. Pero si así lo quieren, así será…

"El erizo arremetió contra Zero con un Spin Dash, pero este lo bloqueó levantando la espada y sosteniéndola firmemente con ambas manos. Las chispas amarillentas salían de su arma mientras el erizo negro giraba a gran velocidad.

"El resto de los chacales se posicionaron y prepararon sus espadas. Uno de ellos se lanzó para asestarle un golpe a Shadow, pero este lo vio venir. Haciendo un ataque teledirigido desde su posición, golpeó al otro chacal y lo hizo estrellarse contra una columna antigua. Zero cayó hacia atrás, pero se incorporó nuevamente.

"El erizo negro invocó una lanza Caos, que lanzó al pecho de otro chacal y lo mandó a estrellarse contra unas rocas.

"Zero se lanzó contra Shadow y esta vez logró golpearlo con la espada en el pecho. El erizo negro retrocedió por el golpe e hizo una mueca de dolor. Miró a su oponente con ojos determinados.

"El erizo se teletransportó, dejando confundidos a los chacales, y reapareció detrás de Zero. El líder del escuadrón recibió el impacto de una poderosa patada y salió volando hacia unas ruinas de piedra.

"— ¡Zero! — gritó su hermana, Jackaline.

"La chica se lanzó con el sable en alto y comenzó a balancearlo, intentando golpear a su enemigo. Shadow esquivaba los golpes sin dificultad, y repentinamente, tomó el brazo de la chica y la lanzó hacia atrás. Jackaline salió volando y terminó rodando en el suelo.

"Otros dos chacales intentaron atacar al erizo. Estos dos le daban estocadas y golpes que el erizo esquivaba con algo más de dificultad, pero lograba evitarlos. Por detrás, mientras no lo veía, otro chacal le propinó una patada voladora en la espalda. Al haber perdido el control de sus movimientos, los otros dos chacales que tenía enfrente aprovecharon la ocasión y le dieron, a la vez, un gancho en el hocico. Shadow salió volando hacia arriba con gran fuerza.

"Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, Zero dio un enorme salto y preparó su espada. Cuando estuvo en posición, dio un gran golpe al abdomen del erizo con el sable, mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo y produciendo un cráter.

"— ¡Así se hace, jefe! — gritó uno de los chacales.

"Zero aterrizó con una rodilla en el suelo y asintió, pero sabía que la batalla aún no terminaba.

"— ¡No bajen la guardia! — ordenó.

"Repentinamente, sin notarlo siquiera, algo salió del cráter a gran velocidad. Fue tan rápido que produjo un estallido supersónico, con un destello anaranjado detrás de sí. Shadow lo golpeó en el pecho y partió su espada a la mitad. Zero volvió a salir disparado hacia atrás, pero logró girar en el aire y caer de pie.

"Allí contempló cómo Shadow lo miraba con firmeza y determinación.

"— Ya basta de una vez. No tienen posibilidades contra mí — dijo el erizo —Estoy aquí por Eggman, no por ustedes. Mejor váyanse y olviden a ese gordo.

"Zero miró a Shadow con rabia y mostró los dientes. De repente, para sorpresa de todos, sacó una gema de su bolsillo. Aquella gema que su escuadrón conocía bien, ya que nunca lo veían separado de ella. Shadow alzó una ceja al ver aquella joya, que no había visto en su vida. Levantando la gema hasta la altura de su pecho, el chacal dijo:

"— Nunca antes han vencido a mi escuadrón, y no lo harán ahora.

Acto seguido, Zero estiró el brazo e invocó un rayo de energía anaranjado, que emergió del rubí e impactó directo en el erizo. Shadow salió volando hacia atrás y se golpeó contra un árbol. Cayó lentamente hasta el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Zero se acercó hasta él, quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

"— ¿Qué… qué es esa cosa? — murmuró el erizo.

"— Este es el Rubí Fantasma, la fuente de poder más grande de todas. ¡No hay manera de que puedas vencernos con ella de nuestro lado!

"— Así que una gema de poder… Que te ha dado Eggman, supongo…

"— Así es.

"— Pues con más razón… De acabar con Eggman.

"El erizo hizo aparecer, como por arte de magia, una Esmeralda Caos verde en su mano. Zero apretó el Rubí Fantasma, el cual comenzó a brillar con una luz roja. Shadow se levantó rápido, girando su brazo y exclamando:

"— ¡Control Caos!

"El chacal movió su brazo y lo chocó contra el del erizo. Ambas gemas, muy cerca entre sí, comenzaron a brillar intensamente y chispas eléctricas saltaban de una a otra. Lo siguiente fue una gran explosión de energía roja y verde que lo lanzó todo por los aires, incluidos a Shadow y a Zero. El líder del escuadrón se golpeó la cabeza contra unos escombros y se desmayó.

"Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, Shadow ya no estaba. En su lugar, los cuerpos de su escuadrón estaban esparcidos en el piso, al igual que rocas tiradas y troncos caídos. Varias plantas y árboles de la zona estaban incendiándose, producto de la inmensa cantidad de energía liberada. Zero se apresuró a contemplar a cada uno de sus compañeros. Se acercaba a sus rostros, pero nada se oía. Sus respiraciones se habían interrumpido.

"Escuchó un leve quejido y se volteó. Allí estaba Jackaline, tirada en el suelo, con la mano levantada, suplicando su ayuda. Zero se acercó a verla. Estaba pálida, con grandes ojeras. Un hilo de líquido rojo chorreaba de su boca.

"— Z-zero…

"— No hables, hermanita… — dijo él, intentando revisarla.

"— Lo-lo siento… No pudimos lograrlo… Fue muy fuerte…

"— No, yo lo siento. Debí protegerlos… Debí ser más capaz. Debí ser más fuerte…

"— Quizás él tenía razón… Quizás debimos habernos hecho a un lado… Tal vez no era nuestro asunto…

"— No digas eso, hermanita. ¿No era la causa que defendíamos? Pero esto… ¡Yo no quería esto! ¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está Shadow?

"— Sigue… sigue en la base — la chica tosió — No lo hagas, por favor. Te matará…

"— No lo hará. Te vengaré, hermanita. ¡Los vengaré a todos!

"— Zero… Tengo… Tengo miedo…

"La chica dejó de respirar. Zero estiró la mano para cerrar los ojos de su hermana, y una pequeña lágrima asomó por uno de sus ojos. Apretando los puños con fuerza, tomó de nuevo el Rubí Fantasma y se encaminó hacia la jungla con el deseo de acabar con la vida de Shadow.

"Se adentró por la base y recorrió a saltos las columnas antiguas que rodeaban los ríos, llegando a la entrada de las instalaciones.

"— ¡Hey, tú! — Eggman se comunicó por radio — ¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí atrás? Mis escáneres detectaron una cantidad inmensa de energía. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu escuadrón?

"Zero se quitó el comunicador de la oreja y lo arrojó con furia hacia el agua. Siguió avanzando a través de la base. Aterrizó sobre una roca, cerca de una de las grandes puertas de metal que permitían el acceso al interior de la base, y localizó al fin a su enemigo. Shadow intentaba esconderse detrás de una pared de piedra, o al menos eso parecía.

"— Tú… Tú destruiste a mi escuadrón — dijo el chacal en voz alta — ¡Lo vas a lamentar! ¡Te mostraré por qué me llaman el Mercenario Supremo!

"El chacal se lanzó hacia Shadow, quien no lo miraba, pero antes de que su enemigo hiciera contacto, el erizo desapareció tras un destello azul. Zero aterrizó desconcertado, para luego recibir una patada de Shadow, que había reaparecido detrás de sí. El chacal voló hacia arriba y recibió un golpe con los puños de parte del erizo negro. Zero cayó al suelo, rebotó, y entonces Shadow reapareció con su técnica de teletransporte. Con una poderosa patada envió al chacal a estrellarse contra unos escombros.

Zero chocó contra ellos y su vista se nubló. El Rubí Fantasma salió despedido sin que el erizo lo notara. A medida que su visión se aclaraba, vio cómo Shadow se acercó hacia él con una mirada firme, pero de alguna manera, sus ojos rojos transmitían un poco de pena.

"— Debiste haber retirado a tu equipo — le dijo — Lamento lo que le pasó a tus compañeros. No fue mi intención… No todos pueden resistir tal descarga de energía…

"— No me trates como a un estúpido — masculló Zero — No me digas que lo sientes, porque no es verdad. Mataste a mis amigos y a mi hermana… Nunca te perdonaré por esto, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca! ¡Juro que haré cualquier cosa y pagaré cualquier precio con tal de destruirte!

"— Pues es una pena que pienses así — dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos — Deberías darte cuenta de que tú también eres responsable de esto. Pero si lo que deseas es la venganza, te comprendo. Hasta entonces, estaré esperándote…

"Levantando su vista al cielo, Shadow the Hedgehog desapareció en un destello azulado. Zero se puso de pie, temblando y lleno de rabia.

"— Maldito seas Shadow… ¡Te perseguiré hasta los confines de la Tierra! ¡¿Me oyes?! — gritó —¡Hasta los confines de la Tierra!"

Y fue luego de aquel encuentro que Zero le pidió a Eggman que lo volviera más fuerte. Se sometió a experimentos y luego a una dolorosa intervención que lo cambiaría para siempre. Dejó de ser Zero, el capitán del Squad Jackal, para convertirse en el portador del Rubí Fantasma, Infinite. Dueño de un poder inmenso, y de la capacidad de alterar la realidad.

Salió del baño y observó su máscara sobre la mesa. Aquella máscara que había decidido usar ante los demás para no mostrar nunca más su antiguo rostro. Ese rostro con aquella cicatriz, que mostraban tanta debilidad. Se acercó a su máscara, y con un movimiento rápido, se la colocó.

Infinite se encaminó sin prisa por los pasillos de la base de Eggman hasta llegar al centro de comando. Allí encontró al científico revisando unos monitores, con sus pequeños asistentes robóticos a su lado.

— Parece que ya estás recuperado — dijo el doctor, mirando la gema de su pecho.

— Debo admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo, doctor — dijo Infinite — Ya estoy listo para enfrentarme a esas asquerosas ratas.

— Pues llegas unas cuantas horas tarde, querido chacal — dijo el científico — Ya me he ocupado de Sonic y de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas las bombas de las que te hablé? Usé una para destruir a Sonic en Central City. Toda la ciudad voló en pedazos y tengo confirmación de que están muertos. Aunque lamento decirte que Shadow también estaba allí.

Al oír aquello, Infinite sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Su mirada se tornó oscura, y de no haber sido por la máscara, Eggman habría visto el rostro de ira del chacal.

— Shadow… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a matarlo?! — Infinite apretó los puños con fuerza — ¡Yo era quien debía hacerlo!

— Como dije, llegas unas horas tarde — se levantó Eggman de su asiento para ver unos monitores con datos — Estuviste casi diez horas inconsciente mientras se restauraba tu rubí. El plan ameritaba tomar medidas de inmediato. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— Shadow era mío, Eggman — Infinite se acercó más y más al doctor — Él mató a mis compañeros. ¡Él mató a mi hermana! El bastardo era un escurridizo difícil de encontrar. Lo he estado buscando durante meses, y ya estaba listo para mi venganza. ¡Pero tú me la arrebataste!

El chacal levitó y tomó a Eggman por su chaqueta. Orbot y Cubot intentaron acercarse, pero estaban aterrados por el poder de Infinite. Para su sorpresa, Eggman mantenía la calma, aunque su mirada se volvió más severa.

— Nunca nadie ha tenido el atrevimiento de tocarme. Ni siquiera Sonic — la voz de Eggman se volvió dura y grave, como si fuera un recurso que no acostumbrara usar. Acercó una mirada implacable al rostro del chacal — Ahora, suéltame.

Infinite entrecerró los ojos. Tenía ganas de lanzar a Eggman por el enorme ventanal de aquella torre, pero no. Él le había jurado lealtad porque creía que era el único capaz de cambiar el mundo. Y por ser el hombre que le había dado aquella fuente de infinito poder. Pero aquello… aquello simplemente era difícil de ignorar. Su tan deseada venganza se había esfumado por la ansiedad de aquel viejo loco. Y ahora, temblando de la ira y la impotencia por no poder desquitarse, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en diversas y dolorosas maneras de hacer sufrir a su jefe por este acto de egoísmo.

Pero por ahora, solo se resignó a apartar la mirada y a soltarlo lentamente. El doctor se alisó la chaqueta y sonrió con satisfacción.

— Así me gusta — y se volteó para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

— Cuidado, Eggman — dijo Infinite — Nunca más vuelvas a tratarme como un perro. ¿Me oíste bien? Esto no se quedará así. Te lo prometo.

El chacal se dio media vuelta para marcharse, con los músculos tensos y las palmas de las manos sangrando por la presión con la que apretó sus puños. Eggman, por otro lado, volvió a hablar, como si las amenazas de Infinite no presentaran un verdadero peligro para él.

— Por cierto, hoy tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje a Empire City. Una comitiva de gobernantes mundiales tendrá listo un tratado en el que me cederán el mando del planeta. Y por supuesto, les daré una rebanada del pastel a mis leales ayudantes, tú entre ellos.

Infinite se detuvo en seco, sin dirigirle la mirada.

— No me interesa gobernar, doctor.

— Lo supuse, pero igualmente vendrás con nosotros. Necesito que el mundo te vea y sepa quién eres. Todo el equipo estará allí. Será una bonita comitiva.

El chacal se lo pensó dos veces. No estaba de humor para andar exhibiéndose ante el mundo, aunque era cierto que muchas veces había soñado con este día. El día en el que su jefe ascendería y comenzaría a gobernar con puño de hierro. El día en que le mostraría al mundo su verdadero poder, así todos podrían contemplarlo y desesperarse, mientras disfrutaba de ello. El día en que la esperanza de los débiles se esfumaría como el humo en el viento.

El doctor esperó pacientemente por la respuesta.

— Está bien, doctor — dijo Infinite al final — Iré con ustedes.

Luego de unos momentos, el doctor Eggman, junto con Infinite, Orbot y Cubot, partieron en una enorme nave hacia Northammer. Con ellos iba todo un ejército de robots armados.

La ciudad de Empire City estaba conmocionada. No sólo por los brutales ataques de Eggman sino también por estar a punto de convertirse en la capital de sus dominios. Los robots atestaron rápidamente la ciudad, y pasó de ser una megalópolis libre a ser un bastión militar repleto de máquinas de guerra que apuntaban a los ciudadanos.

A un kilómetro del Capitolio, centro político del país, aterrizaron varias naves. De ellas bajaron Lyric con los Witchcarters y algunos robots armados. En otra nave bajaron los Hard Boiled Heavies. Volando por el cielo llegó Metal Sonic. En otra de las naves aparecieron Whisker y Johnny, quienes contemplaban con curiosidad toda aquella metrópolis de rascacielos.

Custodiando los cielos apareció una de las naves de la Battle Bird Armada. Aquel buque repleto de cañones vigilaba los alrededores e imponía un gran terror en las personas. Bajando en una pequeña nave aterrizó su líder, Lord Battle Kukku XV. Caminó con una sonrisa torcida y su elegante bastón que utilizaba para fanfarronear.

Al fin llegó la nave de Eggman, la cual poseía su enorme insignia grabada en rojo en los laterales de la nave. De ella bajaron Infinite, Orbot, Cubot, un grupo de Egg Shooters, y luego el mismísimo doctor Eggman. El hombre sonreía complacido ante todo el mundo.

— Mira todas esas personas. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Somos famosos! — dijo Carrotia.

— Y pronto tendremos nuestra tajada. Espero que gobiernes mejor de lo que cocinas — dijo Bearenger con una sonrisa burlona.

— Pues a Falke le gustan mis galletas de arroz.

— Él come basura. Es un perro.

— Soy un lobo, genio — dijo el aludido.

— Como sea.

— ¡Sonrían para las cámaras, chicos! ¡Hora de brillar! — dijo la coneja.

Las máquinas de Eggman formaron dos filas alrededor de la avenida principal, despejando el paso de los transeúntes. Los Egg Shooter comenzaron a marchar, y detrás de ellos, el coche personal de Eggman: un Eggmobile con ruedas grandes. Detrás del doctor, marchaban sus aliados y agentes. Toda la comitiva se dirigía hacia el Capitolio.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en las cercanías de las montañas, hacía un día precioso. Una moto con dos asientos a los lados estaba estacionada debajo de un árbol. Sobre uno de los asientos estaba el pato Bean, con una tableta en las manos y las piernas sobre el otro asiento. Se encontraba mirando con notable curiosidad y diversión la transmisión internacional del ascenso de Eggman.

Por otro lado, Bark se encontraba agachado, revisando el motor de la motocicleta, con los guantes engrasados y una llave inglesa en la mano. Por su rostro, no parecía estar interesado en el surgimiento del nuevo orden. Como había hecho durante gran parte de su vida, sus intereses se limitaban a lo que le concernía a él mismo, y en este caso, a sus colegas.

Bean daba silbidos de admiración cada vez que veía los impresionantes despliegues de robots y maquinaria de guerra de la que hacía gala el doctor Eggman. Las inmensas y largas banderas rojas con el símbolo del Imperio Eggman estaban colgadas a lo largo de varios edificios. Otras eran exhibidas como estandartes por los robots.

— Esto es de veras increíble — exclamó Bean con su tono chirriante — ¡Mira todas esas cosas que se mueven solas! Parece una película de ciencia ficción.

Nack, por su parte, se encontraba parado bajo el sol, contemplando el horizonte con una mirada inquisitiva.

— Si tanto te gusta, hubieras ido con ellos — dijo la comadreja — Yo paso de todo ese ridículo circo.

— Es bonito, pero también paso. ¿Para qué exponer nuestra imagen a las cámaras? No quiero que me miren con odio — dijo el pato — ¿Y tú, fortachón?

El oso polar movió la cabeza en señal de negación y frunció el ceño, como si le desagradara esa idea. La comadreja giró la vista hacia ellos y reflexionó sobre sus palabras.

— Eso no es importante — dijo Nack — Lo importante es que sigamos siendo anónimos e invisibles. ¿Cómo podremos hacer nuestro trabajo si todo el mundo sabe que estamos con Eggman?

— ¿Usando máscaras? — sugirió el pato.

El líder de los Hooligans iba a explicarle que, al ser animales antropomórficos, cualquiera los reconocería, por mucha máscara que usasen. Pero se limitó a girar los ojos y restarle importancia. Ahora, una vez más, dirigió su vista al paisaje.

— Lo siento jefe, pero tengo que decirte que Eggman es mi nuevo héroe — dijo Bean de pronto — ¿Han visto el tamaño de esas bombas? ¿Han visto cómo explotan? ¡Son una maravilla! ¡Ya quisiera tener una de esas bombas para lanzarla por ahí y disfrutar de su hermoso _boom_!

— Por mí, haz lo que quieras. Solo avísanos para poder alejarnos decenas de kilómetros de ti cuando lo hagas — rió Nack.

— Claro que lo haré, jefecito — el pato volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla — Parece que están por firmar un decreto o algo así.

— Es el Tratado de Cesión Internacional. Le están entregando el mundo a Eggman, tal y como lo exigió.

— El doctor debe estar muy feliz.

— Y que lo digas. Tal vez este sea el mejor día de su vida. Y más si tienes en cuenta que logró matar a Sonic.

— Yo no lo podría haber hecho mejor — alabó Bean.

— Un poco rastrero para mi gusto. Prefiero resolver los problemas con una bala entre los ojos. Pero nunca tendré la oportunidad otra vez.

— Dime algo, jefe. ¿Odiabas a Sonic? — preguntó Bean con mirada inquisitiva.

— No lo odiaba, pero siempre ha sido como un posible trofeo para mí. Lograr dispararle a la criatura viva más rápida me hubiera posicionado como el mejor tirador de la historia del mundo. Hubiera tenido más gloria de la que nunca tendré.

— ¿Y el torneo de tiro supersónico de hace unos meses?

— En esa ocasión usé balas de corcho y Sonic iba vendado, así que no contaba. Aunque hubiera sido el premio consuelo.

—Bueno, si me lo preguntas a mí, yo tampoco lo odiaba. Es más, creo que le echaré de menos. A él y a sus amigos. Estábamos haciendo buenas migas en la guerra contra los zetis.

— Eso fue un caso particular — dijo Nack girando la cabeza hacia el pato — O los ayudábamos o caíamos con el resto del planeta. Esto es diferente y lo sabes.

— Sí, esto es muy diferente — dijo Bean. Apagó su tableta y se acomodó sobre el asiento con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa llena de paz — ¿Vamos por una pizza? Las de anchoas son mis favoritas.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo.**

Bueno, como pueden ver, el gobierno del doctor no será nada bonito. Ya veremos cuánto le dura XD. Todavía falta la segunda parte de este chapter, y la subiré en cuanto mi beta reader corrija todas mis falencias ortográficas XDDD. Ya en serio linda, muchas gracias por tu ayuda ;)

Espero que se entienda un poco mejor los motivos de Infinite para querer vengarse de Shadow. Me hubiera gustado que SEGA hubiese hecho algo así en el juego, pero bueno. Para eso están los fanfics XD.

Pero antes, el verdadero misterio misteriosamente misterioso... ¿desde cuándo a Bean le gustan las pizzas con anchoas? Nunca lo sabremos

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen por favor sus impresiones, comentarios, opiniones, verduras y todo lo que quieran en los comentarios. Yo me los leo toditos!

 _See you later!_


	8. El nacimiento del Imperio Eggman - II

¡Hola a todos! Ya llegó la segunda parte y estoy seguro que contendrá sorpresas. Espero que les guste.

Nuevamente les agradezco por sus visitas y reviews. ¡Invito a los demás también a comentar! El feedback siempre es bueno para mejorar. Además de que los reviews me hacen sentir apreciado * se va a su rincón emo * Ok no XD

Unos comentarios:

 **LycanrocMoon:** los robots que mencionas (Whisker y Johnny) aparecieron por primera y única vez en el juego Sonic Rush Adventure, secuela de Sonic Rush (en Sonic Rush apareció Blaze por primera vez). En el Sonic Rush Adventure, también aparecio por primera y única vez Marine the Racoon, aunque después fue mencionada en otro juego. En fin, Whisker y Johnny eran los esbirros de Eggman Nega y los villanos con los que se enfrenta el jugador en la mayoría del juego. Tienen algo de carisma, e incluso llegan a caer simpáticos. Pero bueno, son villanos al fin y al cabo. Los nuevos modelos serie E todavía están vigentes. Del Egg Furia todavía no se sabe nada (y para ser honesto, me había olvidado completamente de él XD). Pero quién sabe lo agregue en algún momento.

 **nina14j:** sí, el capítulo anterior lo hice pensando precisamente en remarcar la magnitud del desastre. Muy bien observado ;) Y bueno, la batalla entre Shadow e Infinite es algo que se deseaba mucho en Sonic Forces, pero nunca se dio (estúpidos de Sega XD). Sobre el nivel de poder del Rubí Fantasma, es algo que Sega ya mostró en Sonic Forces. No voy a decir más para no spoilear jaja. Infinite tiene mucho potencial como villano, y a mí en lo personal me encanta casi todo de él, excepto el tratamiento ridículo que motiva sus acciones. Estos escritores flojos XD

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **VIII**

 **El nacimiento del Imperio Eggman – Segunda parte**

La luz de la Luna iluminaba con su potente reflejo las montañas nubladas de aquellas tierras míticas, a las afueras de un pueblo de Chun-Nan. En esos momentos, en la otra parte del mundo se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para el ostentoso desfile de ascensión de Eggman. Allí era de día, pero aquí había una noche fresca, aunque lo suficientemente agradable como para estar afuera.

Los Babylon Rogues recorrían los escarpados caminos de la montaña a alta velocidad con sus tablas voladoras y con las gafas puestas. Su líder, Jet the Hawk, vigilaba su ruta de escape mientras inspeccionaba la hermosa gema que tenía en la mano: una Esmeralda Caos azul. La piedra brillaba con una luz cálida y misteriosa, propia de las gemas de poder.

— Jet, llevamos más de media hora volando — exclamó Wave a través del viento — Ya deberíamos haberlos perdido.

— De acuerdo. Nos detendremos aquí un rato para asegurarnos de que estamos libres — dijo el halcón verde, levantando el puño en señal de alto — Luego iremos al dirigible.

Los tres se bajaron de sus tablas voladoras y se sentaron en la roca, vigilando sus alrededores, atentos a cualquier señal de sus perseguidores.

— No fue tan difícil robar la esmeralda, jefe — dijo Storm de pronto — Creí que esa fortaleza de GUN tendría una seguridad inviolable.

— Ninguna seguridad es inviolable, Storm — dijo Wave quitándose las gafas contra el viento — Solo te puede llevar más tiempo abrirlas. ¡Ya quiero ver la cara del Comandante cuando se entere de esto!

— Sí, se llevará una gran sorpresa — dijo Jet, y los tres echaron a reír.

Los Babylon Rogues eran bandidos; no solo por naturaleza, sino también por legado. Y eso era algo que nadie podría corregir. La ayuda que dieron a GUN en la anterior guerra no selló ningún pacto de amistad. Ellos lo veían así, y de hecho, el resto del mundo opinaba igual. Luego de calurosas discusiones burocráticas, los Tribunales de Justicia de la Federación Unida llegaron a la conclusión de que, por mucha ayuda que los bandidos emplumados les hubieran prestado, sus anteriores robos no podían ni debían perdonarse. De este modo, los tres bandidos continuaron en la lista de los más buscados de toda la Federación.

Lejos de tomarlos por sorpresa, esta noticia solo les causó gracia. Les pareció chistoso todo el tiempo que se tomaron los humanos en discutir sobre algo tan lógico. Ninguno de los tres esperaba ni deseaba que los perdonaran: al contrario, una parte de sí mismos disfrutaba de aquel juego de policías y ladrones.

Cierto era que GUN les había ofrecido perdonar sus crímenes a cambio de trabajar permanentemente como agentes, pero ellos los mandaron a freír espárragos. Eran almas libres como el viento, y nada ni nadie los doblegaría. Preferían ser fugitivos libres antes que agentes de por vida. No como cierta murciélago, decían.

Además, el robar era un oficio que amaban y no querían dejarlo jamás. Siempre serían los bandidos más famosos del mundo, y estaban orgullosos de serlo.

El estruendo de unos cañones los sacó de su entretenimiento. Los ecos de unos disparos atravesaron las montañas y llegaron a sus oídos como una estampida. Aquello no les pareció gracioso, y con un intercambio rápido de miradas, decidieron ir a inspeccionar. Tal vez eran bandidos, pero no eran como los Hoolingans.

Recorrieron rápidamente las montañas y atravesaron unos valles con espesas neblinas. No tardaron en llegar a lo que parecía ser un templo: un edificio antiguo de madera, rodeado de montañas que lo protegían como una barrera natural. Y en el centro, una escena que los hizo detenerse en seco.

Era el Fénix Gaia, luchando contra una gigantesca nave de guerra. Aquella fortaleza voladora disponía de cientos de cañones a los lados, como si fuera un antiguo buque de los tiempos de la Revolución. Parecía estar construida con acero inoxidable. Sus poderosas turbinas la mantenían en un vuelo estable, a pesar de su increíble tamaño. Las bocas de los cañones escupían fuego cada vez que disparaban. Las balas y los misiles impactaban sin piedad contra el cuerpo y las alas de la enorme ave guardiana, quien se defendía con ayuda de rayos de energía y plumas afiladas.

Wave abrió los ojos de la impresión, pues conocía muy bien de maquinaria.

— ¡Esa nave debe medir casi 300 metros! — exclamó Wave — ¡Van a matar al Fénix!

— ¡De eso nada! — gritó Jet colocándose las gafas amarillas — ¡Babylon Rogues, adelante! ¡Tenemos un pariente que defender!

Jet estiró su mano hacia adelante para indicar la señal de atacar, y los tres aceleraron hacia la nave. Tal como observó Wave, el buque volador era inmenso. A medida que se acercaban, parecían estar arribando a alguna ciudad flotante. Pero no fueron bien recibidos por ella.

Ni bien llegaron al espacio visible de la nave, los cañones antiaéreos entraron en acción. Los Babylon Rogues se vieron esquivando los disparos, y las balas explotaban cerca de ellos.

— ¡Debajo de la nave! ¡Vamos! — exclamó Jet.

Sus compañeros lo siguieron y los tres desviaron su trayectoria. El ave Fénix disparó un rayo de energía violeta desde su pico, que impactó de lleno contra uno de los cañones y lo hizo explotar con un gran estruendo que sacudió la estructura.

Cuando llegaron debajo de la nave, vieron cómo se abrieron algunos compartimientos y objetos metálicos con pinchos comenzaron a caer.

— ¡Minas aéreas! ¡Cuidado! — exclamó Wave.

Las minas se frenaban en el aire, cerca de ellos, y detonaban. Las explosiones lanzaban los pinchos a toda velocidad, y pronto el camino se convirtió en una mortal lluvia de espinas de acero. Los tres comenzaron a disparar láser desde sus Extreme Gears, derribando algunas minas antes de que explotaran.

Wave sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó con gran fuerza hacia un grupo de minas aéreas. Este dispositivo emitió un destello electromagnético que las inhabilitó y simplemente cayeron al suelo, como apagadas.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Enséñales quién manda! —gritó animado Storm.

Los Babylon Rogues giraron a la izquierda y se dirigieron a babor. Allí había más cañones que lanzaron sobre ellos una lluvia de metralla. El sonido de los disparos sonaba como mil truenos.

Storm posicionó su tabla, apuntó y lanzó un pequeño misil. El mismo se dividió en otros más pequeños, que se dirigieron hacia varias bocas de cañones. Al impactar, explotaron con gran fuerza, destruyéndolos. El albatros dio un grito de victoria y continuó siguiendo a sus compañeros.

— Wave, eres mi mecánica favorita — le dijo — Estos misiles Nova son de lo mejor.

— Nunca dudes de mis habilidades, fortachón — la chica le guiñó un ojo — Aunque admito que fue un buen disparo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! — Storm levantó los brazos con energía — ¡Vamos por esos tipejos!

Los chicos siguieron a Jet, quien hizo una seña indicando una formación especial. Los tres entonces se sujetaron por los hombros, mirando hacia afuera, con sus tablas apuntando al exterior. Comenzaron a girar como un trompo a gran velocidad y dispararon, cada uno, un rayo continuo de su láser. Aquel giróscopo que formaron emitía rayos de energía de colores verde, violeta y gris, que giraba a la par que ellos. Con aquel movimiento lograron destruir decenas de minas aéreas, derretir cañones y dañar parte de la estructura externa de la fortaleza voladora.

Pero la situación cambió de repente. En el centro del lado izquierdo de la inmensa nave, se abrió una entrada. Por ella emergieron decenas y decenas de navecillas, cada una con un solo piloto. Como un enjambre, las naves los rodearon y los apuntaron. Jet sonrió con malicia.

— Nunca han logrado atraparme, y no lo harán ahora — susurró.

Con un movimiento brusco pero preciso, el halcón esquivó las naves que se interponían en su camino. Wave y Storm lo seguían de cerca. Pronto comenzaron a recibir los disparos de las navecillas. Algunas de ellas lanzaron misiles seguidores de calor. Wave miró sobre su hombro y lo notó.

— ¡Bengalas! — gritó a sus compañeros.

Los tres bandidos accionaron sus correspondientes mecanismos y, de la parte trasera de sus Extreme Gears, emergieron las pequeñas luces humeantes que se desviaron hacia los lados. Junto con algunas maniobras evasivas, lograron evitar los misiles y estos estallaron contra las bengalas.

El líder de los Rogues observó la amplia entrada de la enorme embarcación aérea. Aún seguía abierta. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¡A la compuerta! — ordenó — ¡Desde ahí derribaremos la nave!

Dieron un giro brusco y las navecillas siguieron de largo. Apenas lograron entrar cuando Jet fue detenido en seco. Un individuo, delante de él, sostenía su tabla con ambas manos. El halcón no lo dudó y disparó un rayo de energía de la boca de su Extreme Gear, impactando al individuo en el pecho, pero no le hizo nada.

Su rival giró el cuerpo y lanzó al halcón al suelo, quedándose con la tabla. Wave y Storm quedaron anonadados por la escena, y se lanzaron a socorrer a su jefe.

— Ni un paso más — oyeron detrás de sí — Si mueven un músculo, los fulminaremos.

Jet, en el suelo, se giró lentamente para ver al que lo había derribado. El individuo era también un ave, pero portaba una especie de traje mecánico. Algo así como una armadura de metal de colores verde, blanco y gris.

— Mi nombre es Speedy, y soy el hijo del honorable Lord Battle Kukku XV, Señor de las Aves y Jefe Supremo de la Battle Bird Armada — se presentó el ave — En nombre del Imperio Eggman, quedan arrestados por interferir en una de las operaciones del magnífico régimen de mi señor.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — dijo Jet incorporándose — ¿Imperio Eggman? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y ustedes de dónde salieron? Nunca he oído hablar de…

Utilizando unos propulsores en las suelas de sus zapatos, Speedy se lanzó a gran velocidad y le dio a Jet un poderoso golpe en el estómago, que lo envió lejos y lo hizo chocar contra un muro. Wave y Storm estuvieron a punto de atacar a su agresor, pero varios de los otros soldados de la armada los sujetaron con los brazos.

— ¡Cállate, ladrón! — dijo Speedy — Tú y tus dos secuaces son una vergüenza para nuestra raza. ¡Llévenlos al calabozo!

Los soldados empujaron a los Rogues y les sacaron sus Extreme Gears. Furiosos y confundidos, los tres estaban siendo llevados a través de la enorme nave.

— ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡No entiendo nada! — decía Storm.

— ¿Por qué disparan contra el Fénix? ¡Él no les haría daño! ¡Van a matarlo si siguen así! — exclamó Wave.

Los soldados que los llevaron se detuvieron en seco, delante de una enorme pantalla que estaba desplegada en lo alto. Allí se podía presenciar la batalla contra el formidable guardián del templo de Gaia.

El Fénix se acercó volando y se aferró con las patas a la coraza de la nave. Todos en su interior sintieron el temblor y trastabillaron. Con el pico, el Fénix arrancó de cuajo una poderosa torre de cañones. Con una de sus alas destrozó varios cañones pequeños, mientras seguía recibiendo los disparos de la armada.

— Señor, el sector norte de estribor está seriamente afectado — informó un operador.

— ¡Pues sigan disparando o tendremos más daños! — ordenó Speedy.

El guardián volador recogió sus alas, se iluminó de pronto y emitió en todas direcciones una gran nube de energía celeste. La nave se sacudió y perdió el equilibrio al recibir el impacto de la nube de energía. El Fénix aprovechó para batir sus alas y lanzarse con gran impulso para atacar. Con la cabeza le dio un golpe de ariete a la estructura, produciéndole grandes y profundas fisuras. La nave retrocedió con fuerza, prueba del gigantesco poder del guardián del tempo de Chun-Nan.

Todos a bordo volvieron a trastabillar y muchos cayeron al suelo. La nave comenzó a inclinarse, y algunas cosas se deslizaron por el piso, mientras los pilotos hacían grandes esfuerzos por estabilizar el buque aéreo.

— ¡Señor! ¡La coraza de estribor está deshecha! — gritó un operador — ¡El enemigo está a punto de penetrar nuestras defensas!

— ¡Todos los cañones, fuego! — ordenó Speedy.

Las decenas de bocas de artillería resonaron al unísono como un trueno infernal. Las llamas emergieron de sus bocas, llenando el aire de pólvora negra.

Allí dentro, los Babylon Rogues vieron con horror cómo los últimos disparos de la armada golpearon contra el Fénix Gaia, quien se agitaba en el aire y daba alaridos de dolor.

— ¡¿Por qué no huye?! — exclamó Wave con desesperación.

— Es el guardián de Chun-Nan. No va a huir a ninguna parte… — dijo Jet sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

El ave se retorcía de dolor en el aire, mientras disparaba algunas plumas afiladas que impactaban contra la coraza de la nave. Un último rayo de energía fue lanzado por su pico, antes de exhalar un último aliento.

El Fénix Gaia cerró los ojos y sus plumas apagaron su luminosidad. Cayó como un peso muerto sobre las duras rocas de la montaña. Allí terminó, con sus alas extendidas, tendido sobre el suelo, sin volver a moverse. Una de las últimas y legendarias criaturas divinas acababa de morir cruelmente a manos de quienes decían servir al Imperio Eggman.

Los ojos de Wave se cristalizaron y su rostro se tornó triste. Storm no hizo más que bajar la mirada, llena de pena. Jet parecía tener los ojos llenos de fuego.

— ¡Son unos malditos! — gritó el halcón con rabia — ¡Son unos malditos asesinos! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡Esa ave era un guardián pacífico! ¡¿Vergüenza nosotros?! ¡Ustedes matan a los de su propia raza!

— ¡Ya llévenselos de aquí! — ordenó Speedy con un tono despectivo — Por su bien que mantengan la calma, o serán los próximos.

A regañadientes, los Babylon Rogues fueron llevados a los calabozos de la nave. Aquel lugar era simplemente una prisión, con celdas y barrotes de acero. Encerraron a los tres en la misma celda, les pusieron grilletes y unos guardias para vigilarlos. Jet mantenía una mirada desafiante, y le habló a uno de los soldados.

— No sé quiénes sean ni qué se proponen, pero pronto tendrán su merecido…

— ¿Y quién lo hará? Sonic y los demás rebeldes están muertos. Ya no queda nadie que pueda desafiar al Imperio.

Esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a los tres Babylon, quienes abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — dijo Wave con un hilo de voz.

— Mírenlo ustedes mismos — rió el guardia, lanzándoles una tableta con un video — Disfruten la función.

La pequeña pantalla cayó delante de los tres, y se agacharon para ver. Era la transmisión grabada de Eggman, dando su discurso y lanzando las bombas sobre Central City, Adabat y Grand Metropolis. Vieron las detonaciones y sus dudas, de manera cruel y repentina, se disiparon.

No hubo nada que pudieran hacer, más que gritar de furia y llorar en silencio a sus compañeros caídos. A pesar de las rivalidades, los Babylon Rogues consideraban a la pandilla como amigos, y aquella noticia los devastó. Solo se quedaron allí, sentados, apoyados contra el frío muro, con la cabeza gacha. Intentando reacomodar las piezas del rompecabezas. Intentando descifrar el momento preciso en el que todo se había ido al demonio.

Encerrados en una fría celda, sin posibilidades de salir, y con sus amigos muertos… En aquel momento, no sintieron más que desesperanza y soledad.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas de descanso, Mighty se levantó, sobresaltado por un sueño inquieto. Se restregó los ojos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Notó que el profesor aún no se había levantado. Miró la hora; eran las dos de la tarde. Encendió el televisor, esperando tener las noticias inevitables. Y ahí las encontró.

En todos los canales de noticias mostraban una escena morbosa y a la vez espeluznante. En las calles de Empire City, capital emblemática de la Federación Unida, se estaba realizando un desfile poco feliz. Una larguísima comitiva de Egg Shooters, tanques, motobugs, spinners y robots aéreos. En mitad de aquel convoy robótico, se encontraba un Eggmobile con ruegas grandes y gruesas. Allí estaba sentado el doctor Eggman. Su rostro esbozaba una amplia y satisfactoria sonrisa, como de quien saborea una victoria.

En la transmisión, las personas estaban custodiadas por centenares de robots, apuntándolas. Siguiendo de cerca el coche del científico, un singular grupo de antropomorfos y robots sobresalían del resto. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver era una enorme serpiente con un traje mecánico rojo, justo detrás del coche del doctor. Detrás de aquella criatura, una coneja blanca, un lobo azul y un enorme oso pardo. Detrás de ellos, cinco robots parecidos a EggRobos, pero diferentes y de aspecto mucho más letal. Más atrás, otros dos robots, uno gordo y parecido a un pirata, con un traje rojo, y a su lado un robot verde con aletas de tiburón. También caminaba, con mirada orgullosa, un ave con un báculo y un exótico sombrero negro. Sobrevolado lentamente el comité, se podía distinguir a Metal Sonic, siguiendo bien de cerca el coche de su creador. Y finalmente, había un ser levitando con una terrorífica aura roja y púrpura. Flotaba sobre la comitiva y mantenía una buena distancia de ella.

Mighty tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para intentar distinguir a la extraña criatura que lo veía todo desde lo alto.

— ¿Eso es… un chacal? — susurró el armadillo.

El doctor Eggman saludaba a un público que lo ovacionaba con grandes gritos y felicitaciones. Esto dejó algo desconcertado al armadillo. ¿Quién podría estar feliz con tener a ese loco de gobernante? Alguien que piense igual que él, se respondió. Que tuviera sus mismos ideales.

Poco a poco, el comité se trasladó hasta el Capitolio. Allí, el doctor se bajó de su trono móvil y se acercó con confianza hacia el enorme edificio público. Dentro de él, las cámaras esperaban.

En el centro de la cámara de senadores, con sus pupitres dispuestos en forma de semicírculos concéntricos, el doctor Eggman hacía su entrada triunfal. La sala estaba llena con todos los líderes mundiales. Desde Chun-Nan hasta Holoska, los gobernantes se encontraban con rostros de miedo, preocupación, resignación o cólera, aunque algunos pocos mostraban gestos de satisfacción en sus rostros. Mighty prestó especial atención a estos últimos.

El científico se acercó a una enorme mesa, en donde estaban sentados los líderes de los países más poderosos. Eggman saludó a todos, intercambió unas pocas palabras y, para enorme disgusto de la mayoría, firmó un decreto. Acto seguido, sus aliados y esbirros se acercaron a la misma mesa y firmaron también.

Eggman se acercó al estrado, el cual tenía unos micrófonos. Carraspeó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

— Buenas tardes, queridos subordinados. Hoy es un gran día. Uno día que esperé durante hace muchos años. Incluso siento que esto podría ser un hermoso sueño, y temo que de repente pueda despertar en mi habitación. Pero estoy seguro de que esto es real, y estoy sumamente emocionado. Ya verán por qué…

Honey y Ray oyeron el sonido del televisor y se levantaron, movidos por la curiosidad. Llegaron al lado de Mighty, y este al verlos dijo:

— Lo siento, no quería despertarlos.

— No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto — dijo Ray — Además, quería ver las noticias.

— Si, yo también — comentó la chica.

Los tres volvieron sus miradas a la pantalla.

— Como Emperador de la Tierra, reinaré sobre todos los rincones bajo un poder absoluto. Mis colegas aquí reunidos serán designados para gobernar las distintas partes del globo, y así la administración será mucho más eficiente. Cambiaré las leyes y los sistemas de gobierno, y los adecuaré a cada pueblo para que el uso de los recursos y los esfuerzos sea óptimo. Sé que al principio me odiarán, pero les aseguro que esto es por el bien del planeta y las futuras generaciones. Y por cierto, para garantizar la seguridad mundial, a veces será necesario limitar algunas libertades…

— Maldito hipócrita — dijo Mighty — Un día amenaza descaradamente al planeta y mata a millones de personas. Al otro día dice que lo único que quiere es crear un mundo mejor.

— Ya sabía que no podía durar mucho su "bondad" — dijo Ray haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos — El doctor va a poner al mundo de cabeza.

— Y que lo digas — comentó Honey abrazándose a sí misma — El gran problema será que dentro de poco, Eggman va a tener acceso a los recursos y la maquinaria de los países más industrializados. Tendrá suficiente materia prima y equipos como para crear un ejército de cientos de miles de robots. Tendrá seguridad y vigilancia en todos lados. ¡Se volverá imparable!

— ¡Demonios! No había pensado en eso — dijo Mighty — Entonces será mejor que no perdamos tiempo.

— ¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Ray.

Pero antes de que pudieran pensar en alguna estrategia, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Eggman en la televisión.

— Pero les pido tolerancia — continuaba diciendo el dictador — Este nuevo orden requerirá lealtad y compromiso. De lo contrario, habrá castigo. Ya han visto lo que recibieron esos rebeldes. Esos que ustedes llamaban héroes, con Sonic the Hedgehog a la cabeza. Pero no fueron los únicos villanos en atentar contra nuestro flamante y amado régimen, no señor. Estos de aquí, también lo han intentado.

A un lado del doctor se posicionó una pantalla holográfica que mostró la imagen de tres antropomorfos sentados en el suelo, tras las rejas, con las manos y pies encadenados. Eran tres aves, reconocidos por ser bandidos talentosos, y por haber ayudado a salvar el mundo en la última guerra. Aquellos eran Jet, Wave y Storm, quienes mantenían una mirada gacha. Se veían golpeados y maltratados. Cerca de ellos, varios soldados los apuntaban con sus armas.

Ni Mighty, ni Honey, ni Ray lo podían creer. ¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran atrapado? Jet era toda una leyenda con su Extreme Gear, y sus dos colegas eran grandes corredores. Tenían la reputación de ser imposibles de capturar. Además, eran los únicos héroes con los que podían contar, y ahora estaban en las manos del Imperio Eggman.

— Esto rebeldes han desafiado a mi gobierno al enfrentarse hace unos momentos a la nave principal de la Battle Bird Armada, en Chun-Nan — dijo el científico — Mírenlos bien. Esto es lo que les pasa a los que se oponen a mi mandato. ¡No toleraré ninguna resistencia! Están avisados: este es el nuevo orden mundial.

Eggman se bajó del estrado, mientras algunos políticos corruptos lo aplaudían. Pero ya no importaba lo que transmitiera la televisión. Mighty tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente, y sabía que sus amigos pensaban lo mismo que él.

— Tenemos que rescatarlos — dijo el armadillo con determinación — Necesitan nuestra ayuda, y pronto nosotros necesitaremos de la suya.

— Quién sabe qué cosas horribles les podrían hacer a esos tres — dijo Honey — ¿Pero dónde pueden estar?

— El gordo dijo que lucharon contra alguna clase de armada en Chun-Nan, hace poco. A lo mejor siguen ahí — comentó Ray.

— Merece la pena ir hacia allá — dijo Mighty con una mano en el mentón — Tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que cambien de posición. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

Los tres se apresuraron a la habitación, donde tomaron la ropa que habían dejado para lavar. El profesor Pickle tenía un moderno lavarropas con sistema de secado. Encontraron sus prendas secas y limpias, y se cambiaron. Ya con sus propios atuendos, los tres buscaron al profesor, quien recientemente se había levantado y estaba vestido con su ropa usual.

Le contaron rápidamente lo sucedido y le hicieron saber que partirían de inmediato a rescatar a sus amigos. El profesor les deseó buena suerte; ellos agradecieron su hospitalidad y se marcharon. Aún había mucho sol, por lo que se movieron sigilosamente para no ser vistos. Para su fortuna, las máquinas de Eggman todavía no habían llegado a Spagonia.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que finalizó el discurso de Eggman en Empire City. Ahora, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en un laboratorio de investigación avanzado, Eggman Nega esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su colega científico para darle las noticias de su más reciente investigación.

El doctor Eggman entró al fin al laboratorio y se sentó en una silla. Más bien, dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera sobre ella, intentando relajarse.

— Necesito dormir— dijo, suspirando — Estoy exhausto…

— Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco — dijo Nega, parado cerca de un microscopio — Hay algo importante que quiero que veas. Es sobre las muestras de suelo de Central City.

— Nega, no he dormido en dos días con todos los preparativos de los ataques, la armada Battle Bird y la recuperación de Infinite — dijo con fastidio — Si me hiciste venir hasta aquí por un poco de tierra contaminada, puedes irte al…

— No han muerto — dijo tajante, Nega.

El rostro de Eggman se desfiguró un poco, cambiando a uno de sorpresa y suma confusión.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Oíste bien. La bomba que detonó en Central City no mató a Sonic ni a nadie. Los envió a otra dimensión con un control caos gigantesco.

— ¿E-estás seguro de ello? — titubeó Eggman, sin poder creerlo, y cosa que se veía claramente en su rostro.

— Muy seguro. Lo dicen los resultados — el doctor le extendió un grueso informe de los análisis.

— ¡Dame eso!

Eggman tomó los papeles de un tirón y comenzó a leerlos. Poco a poco, su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más al comprobar que su colega tenía razón.

— ¿Quieres hacer las pruebas tú para despejar tus dudas?

— ¡Claro que no! Te creo, pero esto… Esto es imposible…

— Eso pensé yo, pero los datos son claros. Los rastros remanentes de energía caos dispersos en la tierra muestran signos de que se produjo un control caos.

— ¿Y en las otras ciudades? ¿También ocurrió lo mismo?

— No. Las muestras de suelo de Adabat y Grand Metropolis tienen lo que uno esperaría. Pero esta de aquí, es muy diferente.

— ¿Y a dónde fueron a parar entonces? — Eggman parecía aguantar las ganas de gritar.

— A la dimensión Sol.

Eggman miró el informe con detenimiento y no lo soportó más. Se levantó con rabia, lanzó el bloque de papeles al suelo con comenzó a maldecir, yendo de un lado hacia el otro del laboratorio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Nega lo miraba con atención. Nunca había visto a su colega tan enfadado.

— ¡Maldito sea ese erizo y todos los que lo siguen! ¡¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer para eliminarlo?! ¡Ya no lo sé! ¡¿Cómo es posible que supieran cómo actuar frente a nuestras bombas?!

— No creo que supieran cómo hacerlo. Parece más un producto de la casualidad. Aunque no descarto esa idea…

El doctor Eggman se sentó, de nuevo, en la silla, y suspiró profundamente. Se llevó los dedos al entrecejo para intentar recobrar la calma.

— ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? — le preguntó Nega.

— Cállate. No estoy de humor.

— Lo que me intriga es saber cómo fue que pudieron realizar un control caos. Se necesitaría muchísima energía para transportar toda una ciudad. Además, la reacción energética indica dos fuentes intervinientes, y las bombas Fallout son solo una.

La mente de Eggman pareció hacer un clic ante el comentario de su colega. Levantó la mirada lentamente, como dándose cuenta del descuido que tuvieron.

— La Esmeralda Maestra de Knuckles…

— ¿Qué?

— El equidna logró escapar del ataque de Metal Sonic, teletransportándose como lo hace Shadow — contestó Eggman — Metal Sonic no pudo encontrarlo en todo el día, por lo que supongo que Knuckles se marchó hacia Central City buscando la ayuda de sus amigos. La gema debió reaccionar a las energías de la bomba cuando estalló.

— Te dije que parecía una casualidad — los científicos guardaron unos segundos de silencio — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Les lanzaremos tantas bombas desde aquí que no quedará dimensión en la que esconderse!

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Las bombas Fallout no pueden viajar a través de las dimensiones porque la resonancia cósmica las hace polvo. Son muy inestables para eso.

— Es verdad, lo olvidé — Eggman se restregó los ojos — Pero debemos hacer algo. Con la Esmeralda Madre a mano no tardarán en volver a este mundo y comenzar a fastidiarnos. Odiaría tener que destruir decenas de ciudades para acabar con ellos uno por uno. Sería una lástima perder a tanta gente. ¿A quién voy a gobernar si no queda nadie?

— Relájate, Eggy — dijo Nega con una sonrisa, mientras tenía una mano en el mentón — Creo que tengo una buena idea.

— Pues dímela, Neggy — se burló.

— Envía a tus campeones.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Este mundo ya es nuestro, Eggman — explicó Nega — GUN se ha rendido y el Fénix Gaia está muerto. Ya no queda casi nadie con la fuerza suficiente para detenernos. Lo único que realmente se interpone en nuestro camino se halla al otro lado del espacio, por lo que debemos evitar a toda costa que los héroes regresen a este mundo. No podemos lanzarles bombas, pero podemos enviar soldados. Enviemos a los mejores agentes que tenemos y que den caza a los héroes.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? No tenemos suficientes esmeraldas para enviarlos a la dimensión Sol. Y si así fuera, no me arriesgaría a mandar esas fuentes de poder para que Sonic y sus amigos las pudieran utilizar.

— Podemos usar la tecnología de los Nocturnus. Los cinturones dimensionales que tus Hard Boiled Heavies encontraron en Eggmanland podrían servirnos. Solo tendríamos que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones. Tenemos las coordenadas espaciales y todos los datos necesarios para ello. Podemos hacerlo.

— ¡Entonces hay que hacerlo! — Eggman saltó de su silla como renovado, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su colega — Sabía que trabajar juntos daría grandes frutos.

Acto seguido, el doctor Eggman encendió una enorme pantalla holográfica y llamó a todos sus agentes. La imagen se dividió en diecisiete rectángulos, en las cuales se encontraban los rostros de sus poderosos soldados. Allí estaban las imágenes de Infinite, Lyric, Metal Sonic, los Hard Boiled Heavies, Lord Battle Kukku XV, los Witchcarters, los Hooligans, Whisker y Johnny. Todos prestaron atención a lo que su jefe les tenía que decir.

— Atención todo el mundo. Tengo una propuesta que hacerles. Bueno, más bien es una orden. Necesito que hagan todo lo posible para traer sus peludos y metálicos traseros hasta mi ubicación. Tengo una misión urgente para todos ustedes. Es de máxima prioridad.

— ¿Qué pasa, doc? ¿Perdió su peine para bigotes? — preguntó aburrido Nack.

— Se te irán las ganas de reír cuando te enteres de lo que tengo que informarles. Ahora, ¡en marcha! — exclamó el científico.

Se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Afortunadamente, los cinturones dimensionales se encontraban en unas instalaciones cercanas, y los doctores trabajaron mientras eran transportadas hasta su posición. Hicieron cálculos, diseños de circuitos, análisis de energía y calibraron otros factores. Cuando los cinturones arribaron a su laboratorio, estaban más que listos para modificarlos.

Pasaron las horas. Los doctores terminaron de preparar sus inventos: construyeron diecisiete brazaletes a partir de los cinturones dimensionales de los Nocturnus. Cuando todos los agentes arribaron a la base, fueron escoltados por Orbot y Cubot hasta una amplia sala de reuniones de paredes metálicas y líneas de luces azules.

Todos estuvieron presentes, llenando la sala. Había un gran silencio, algo incómodo por la falta de información. Algunos, principalmente los Witchcarters y los Hooligans, miraban curiosos a sus compañeros robóticos. Aunque quien realmente se llevaba todas las miradas era Infinite. Su gema resplandecía con una fantasmagórica luz rojiza, mientras observaba impasible hacia adelante.

— ¡Pero mira nada más qué bonita reunión de chicos malos! — Bean rompió el silencio, y luego miró a Carrotia — ¡Y chica!

— Solo espero que esto no nos tome mucho tiempo — dijo Kukku — Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Trabajo? ¡Qué aburrido! — exclamó Carrotia — ¡Ahora que soy reina de Shamar me tomaré un mes entero de vacaciones!

— El anciano emplumado tiene razón — dijo Heavy Gunner levantando el dedo índice — Si no hacemos nuestro trabajo, Padre nos sacará a patadas.

— Soy Lord Kukku XV para ti, cubeta de circuitos — dijo el ofendido Señor de las Aves — Y por supuesto que tengo razón. Tú, niña, no creas que todo este alboroto fue para poder vivir de vacaciones. Tenemos un mundo que cambiar y administrar, y si no te gusta, entonces haré que mi hijo ocupe tu lugar.

— Mejor tranquilízate o te va a dar un infarto, anciano — Carrotia estaba con el ceño fruncido y las muñecas en la cintura — Ocúpate de tu propio reino y ya me dirás cuál es el mejor.

— Ya cálmense de una vez, maldita sea — dijo Lyric rodando los ojos — Tenían que ser de sangre caliente…

— No tenemos que llevarnos bien, pero tampoco debemos pelearnos entre nosotros — dijo Heavy King moviendo su báculo — Cada uno a lo suyo y ya.

La coneja y el ave se dieron la espalda hasta que los ánimos se calmaron. Pese a que pasaban los minutos, su jefe aún no aparecía. Aún continuaba el silencio.

— Tengo hambre — dijo Bean en cierto momento.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Acabas de atorarte con tres pizzas de anchoa — dijo Nack.

— Es que las reuniones me dan hambre… — el pato bajó la cabeza, pero al subir la mirada observó a Infinite — Vaya… ¡Esa gema que tienes en el pecho podría valer millones! ¿Qué es lo que hace?

El chacal se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada profunda y su máscara provocaron que varios tragaran en seco. A excepción de Bean, el resto sabía exactamente lo que el Rubí Fantasma hacía. Por ignorancia o inmadurez, el pato observaba al chacal negro con mirada curiosa y una sonrisa de asombro. Infinite repasó la pregunta en su mente y solo contestó:

— Milagros.

El doctor Eggman hizo su aparición desde la puerta de un ascensor. A su lado caminaba Nega, y detrás de ellos, Orbot y Cubot. Los campeones tomaron posición: se colocaron uno junto al otro, formando un gran semicírculo. De derecha a izquierda, se podía apreciar que se habían ordenado por los equipos que conformaban. Primero los Hooligans, luego los HBH, Withcarters, Lord Kukku, Lyric, Whisker y Johnny, Metal Sonic y por último Infinite.

Eggman se paró en seco, justo delante del semicírculo que formaban sus campeones. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

— Ahora que todos están aquí, les explicaré la situación — dijo con gravedad — Doy por sentado que los detalles científicos son pura basura para la mayoría de ustedes; además, no quiero perder el poco tiempo que tenemos. Así que iré al grano: Sonic y sus amigos no fueron asesinados por la bomba Fallout. Ellos tenían la Esmeralda Maestra consigo, y al momento del impacto, se produjo una reacción energética que provocó un control caos inmenso. Toda la ciudad de Central City se teletransportó a la dimensión Sol.

Unos murmullos generalizados comenzaron a sonar por toda la sala. Principalmente eran expresiones de incredulidad. Los únicos que se mantenían, al parecer, inalterados, eran Metal Sonic e Infinite.

— ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible — dijo Nack en un momento.

— Te dije que se te quitarían las ganas de reír, comadreja — reprochó Eggman — También dije que omitiría todo detalle técnico para no perder el tiempo. Solo les diré que fue una reacción entre el material que constituyó la bomba y la Esmeralda Maestra.

— ¿Resonancia caos? — preguntó Lyric, intrigado por el enigma científico.

— Resonancias y rebotes caótico-cuánticos. Todo ello en nanosegundos — contestó Nega, tecleando en una pequeña pantalla que tenía en la mano — Te estoy enviando el informe para que veas los detalles.

— ¿Hay manera de saber si siguen con vida? — preguntó Infinite con su voz grave. Todos los demás hicieron silencio ante la pregunta.

— No hay manera de saberlo, pero sospechamos que es altamente probable que sí, que sigan con vida. Si ese es el caso, no tardarán en volver a este mundo con ayuda de la gema.

Los ojos de Infinite parecieron encenderse. Una sonrisa se dibujó detrás de la máscara, y aunque no lo manifestó, estaba sintiendo un inmenso regocijo al saber que Shadow podría seguir vivo. Eso significaba que ahora tenía la oportunidad, su tan ansiada oportunidad, de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

— ¿Y cuál es la idea, doc? — preguntó Carrotia — ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto? Digo, si vuelven, lucharemos contra ellos aquí, ¿verdad?

— No, mi querida lagomorfa — contestó Eggman — No podemos arriesgarnos a que regresen y empiecen a atacar mis instalaciones. No quiero desintegrar más ciudades intentando eliminarlos.

— Entonces, ¿qué propone? — preguntó Bearenger.

— Enviarlos a todos ustedes a exterminarlos.

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron algunos.

— Tal como lo oyen. A mi colega, aquí presente, se le ha ocurrido esta espléndida idea y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

— Pero, ¿cómo haremos eso? — preguntó Falke.

— Hemos desarrollado estos brazaletes especiales usando tecnología nocturnus — Eggman levantó uno de los artefactos.

En efecto, el brazalete cabía en una muñeca y tenía un botón. Los presentes contemplaron el artilugio con detenimiento.

— ¿Esa cosa nos enviará a la dimensión Sol? — preguntó Nack.

— Si, así es — contestó Eggman, y acercó un dedo al botón — Si pulsan aquí, el brazalete comenzará la cuenta regresiva para transportarlos. Los brazaletes están hechos a medida de cada uno, pues consumen energía según cuanta masa posea su portador. Así, ya verán que el de Lyric es el más grande.

— ¿Y por qué no les lanzan bombas? — preguntó Bean, levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

— Las bombas Fallout no pueden hacer viajes interdimensionales. Su estructura colapsa y solo se destruyen — contestó el doctor.

— ¿No sería más fácil enviar a un ejército? — preguntó Whisker.

— Sólo tenemos estos brazaletes. No podemos enviar más tropas — contestó Eggman — Tampoco tenemos tiempo para investigar la tecnología de los Nocturnus. Como les dije antes, es una misión de urgencia. Además — el doctor observó a Infinite de soslayo — eso de enviar un ejército no va a ser necesario. Créeme.

— ¿Entonces solo vamos, los eliminamos y regresamos? — preguntó Bearenger — No parece difícil.

— Jamás subestimen a Sonic ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Parecen tener la maldición de no morir nunca. Pero espero que ustedes sean el amuleto para romper con esa mala suerte.

— Qué metáfora tan barata — murmuró Cubot.

— ¡Tú cállate, o te transfiero el chip de voz de mi licuadora! — dijo Eggman, y carraspeó para recuperar la seriedad — Por último, un pequeño aviso: los brazaletes solo tienen energía para un viaje, pero eso no será problema. Una vez que venzan, podrán usar la Esmeralda Maestra para regresar. Su poder será más que suficiente para traerlos a todos de vuelta. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Sí — levantó la mano Falke — ¿Cuándo partiremos?

— Ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero no podemos abandonar nuestros cargos! — exclamó Lord Kukku — ¿Quién gobernará en nuestro lugar?

— Te recuerdo, estimado Señor de las Aves, que fui yo quien conquistó este mundo y quien te dio tu bonito cargo — dijo Eggman con fastidio — Supongo que no tendrán inconvenientes en que sea yo quien administre sus gobiernos en lo que no están.

Algunos se miraron entre ellos.

— Necesito que vayan ahora mismo. No les estoy pidiendo un favor. Es una orden — ratificó Eggman — Si usan la cabeza y no se pelean entre ustedes, estimo que no tardarán mucho en lograr sus objetivos. Tienen entre ustedes a mercenarios, cazadores de tesoros, máquinas mortales, un poderoso genio científico y al ser más fuerte de dos mundos enteros. Trabajen en equipo y triunfarán.

— ¡Por el Imperio! — exclamó Bean a todo pulmón y levantando el puño derecho.

— ¡Por el Imperio! — exclamaron los Hard Boiled Heavies, imitándolo.

— Por el Imperio — dijeron los demás, aunque sin entusiasmo. Pero Infinite y Metal Sonic permanecieron inmutablemente callados.

Los doctores comenzaron los preparativos. Repartieron los brazaletes a sus portadores y les dieron instrucciones. Eggman Nega les envió, a todos y cada uno, un mapa detallado de la dimensión Sol a sus dispositivos electrónicos.

En medio de los preparativos, Eggman se acercó a Infinite.

— Parece que sí podrás vengarte de Shadow después de todo — le dijo en voz baja — ¿Ahora sí estás contento?

— Lo estaré cuando lo mate — dijo Infinite, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante — Aunque esto no es gracias a usted, doctor.

Una vez terminados los últimos ajustes y preparativos, los diecisiete campeones de los doctores se colocaron frente a ellos y activaron sus brazaletes al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos segundos, las reacciones energéticas los envolvieron y, tras un destello violeta, desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Fin de la Primera Temporada:** _D_ _esolación_ **  
**

Sí, como si esto fuese una serie, voy a dividir el fic en temporadas. En principio van a ser 3, pero quién sabe si me extiendo un poco más.

¿Por qué hacer esto de las temporadas? Pues es una cuestión más que nada organizativa. Necesito tiempo para preparar los demás capítulos y no me gusta hacer esperar a los lectores por cada uno. Tampoco me gusta "sentirme presionado" para subirlos lo más pronto posible. Lo sé, sé que me puedo tomar mi tiempo para escribir tranquilamente, pero seamos honestos: a ningún lector del planeta le gusta esperar dos semanas (o más) para saber cómo sigue la cosa. Por eso los libros se venden completos, ¿verdad?

Por esto es que **voy a** **tomarme un tiempo** para poder escribir la segunda temporada (o al menos la mayoría) y después poder subirlo rápidamente. Creo que así ganamos todos: los lectores tendrán un producto con mejor calidad y yo no trabajaré "bajo presión". Por si se lo preguntan, sí. Soy alguien que sufre un poco del estrés, así que insisto en que esto es mejor para todos.

Que sean felices y coman perdices. Nos vemos en la segunda temporada. Espero que sea pronto.

 _See you later!_


	9. La prisión aérea

¡Buenas! Al fin empezamos con la segunda temporada. Quiero agradecer a mi beta reader, **nina14j** , por toda su ayuda. Sin ella, mi fic estaría repleto de errores de ortografía XD. Y también quiero agradecer a los que escribieron esos hermosos reviews, y a todos los demás lectores, también.

En este capítulo, el equipo de Mighty intentará rescatar a los Babylon Rogues, no sin antes encontrarse con cierto y particular robot.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _Segunda temporada: Resistencia_

 **IX**

 **La prisión aérea**

Una vez que salieron de la ciudad, aceleraron. Mighty, Honey y Ray corrían por los campos de cultivo tan rápido como podían, dejando estelas de polvo tras de sí. Desde arriba se veía cómo los maizales y el trigo se apartaban ante su apresurado paso.

— Insisto en que deberíamos tomarnos un avión — sugirió Mighty.

— Me sigue pareciendo una mala idea — dijo Honey — ¿Qué tal si comienzan a intervenir las naves? Serían capaces de derribarnos si nos descubren.

Ray sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo GPS.

— Tenemos que seguir por aquí, cruzar la montaña y llegar hasta el puente de Red Gate ¡Tardaremos una eternidad en llegar a Chun-Nan! Cambiarán de posición en cualquier momento.

— Tal vez, pero si es la nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada, será fácil de reconocer — dijo Honey — A los tiranos les gusta ostentar su fuerza. La encontraremos.

— Resistan, amigos… — susurró Mighty para sí.

Continuaron su carrera por espacio de una hora, recorriendo cientos de kilómetros de campos, praderas y atravesando montañas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Red Gate Bridge era una serie de puentes gigantes que conectaban las distintas rutas de acceso a los centros urbanos. Era un punto de inflexión de las rutas de comercio e información de varias ciudades importantes.

Se acercaron a uno de los enormes puentes de vigas rojas, por el cual transitaban vehículos.

— ¡Arriba! — gritó Mighty.

En un instante, los tres dieron unos saltos sobre las vigas y columnas metálicas para continuar sobre los tendidos superiores. De este modo, nadie los vería.

Mighty corría por la izquierda del puente, Ray por la derecha, y Honey daba saltos precisos de viga en viga por el centro de la estructura superior del puente. Nadie notaba su presencia, o eso creían.

Cuando llegaron a mitad de camino del enorme puente, tres robustos robots cayeron delante de cada uno. Se mantuvieron a flote mediante unos propulsores de su espalda. Aunque Honey nunca había visto estos modelos de robot, Mighty y Ray los conocían bien.

Tenían un cierto parecido a Omega y a los Eggrobos, pero estaban pintados con los colores de la policía. Un azul con algunas franjas amarillas.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Los serie E avanzados! — gruñó el armadillo.

Las tres máquinas los apuntaron con sus armas, mientras permanecían inmutables en el aire.

— Individuos antropomórficos detectados. Reconocidos como Mighty y Ray. Hembra desconocida. Actitud sospechosa inferida. Enemigos del Estado, ríndanse — la voz electrónica de uno de los robots sonaba como una orden.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — susurró Ray.

— ¡Pelear!

Mighty se envolvió sobre sí mismo, protegido por su caparazón y se lanzó para atacar. Uno de los robots disparó un poderoso cañón de energía que lo repelió y que lo expulsó contra las vigas inferiores. Mighty deshizo su Spin Dash para sujetarse de la estructura y evitar caerse.

Los otros dos robots abrieron fuego. Honey esquivó los disparos saltando de viga en viga. Ray dio un salto, abrió sus brazos y las membranas debajo de ellos le permitieron ser abrazado por el aire. Dio un giro y comenzó a planear en dirección a los robots, mientras giraba y esquivaba los proyectiles.

Honey alcanzó a uno de los robots y le asestó una poderosa patada de lado. El androide fue lanzado con fuerza hacia la otra máquina, pero logró estabilizarse antes de impactarlo.

— ¡Honey! ¡Estos modelos son más fuertes que los demás! ¡Su armadura es muy gruesa!

— Si, ya lo noté… — la felina se sobó la pierna con una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclamó Ray.

La ardilla se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y lanzarse al vacío, antes de que la impactaran los disparos de los robots. La soltó sobre otra viga y Ray continuó su vuelo.

Mighty trepó a saltos la estructura del puente y llegó hasta el robot que le disparó. Se lanzó encima de él y con las piernas se aferró sobre su metálica cabeza. Con inmensa fuerza, le dio golpes sucesivos al casco del robot.

— ¡Deja-de-molestar-a-mis-amigos! — decía con cada puñetazo que le daba.

El robot intentó quitárselo de encima con las manos, pero no lo logró. Encendió sus propulsores y comenzó a hacer un vuelo irregular, intentando zafarse del armadillo.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño grupo de robots menores llegó desde el aire. Eran principalmente Spinners. Desde el suelo, subían algunos Egg Pawns trepando por la estructura.

Uno de los robots serie E abrió un compartimiento de su pecho, desde el cual disparó numerosos dardos. Ray estiró los brazos y, como si sus membranas fueran alas, aleteó hacia adelante. Una gran ventisca se produjo, los dardos se frenaron por acción del viento y simplemente cayeron al vacío.

Honey se acercó a saltos, esquivando los disparos del otro serie E y le asestó una patada voladora. El robot se desestabilizó y se movió hacia atrás por el impulso, momento que aprovechó la felina para usarlo como escalera y saltar hacia los Spinners que venían sobre él. La gata saltó con fuerza, aferró uno de las pequeñas máquinas voladoras y la lanzó contra el serie E. El estallido del Spinner fue como el de una granada.

Ray planeó por el aire y llegó hasta la oleada de robots aéreos. Usó su cola para aferrarse de uno, dio un giro y lo lanzó hacia otro grupo de Spinners. El impacto y la explosión derribaron a varios enemigos.

En el cielo, Mighty estaba sujeto aún del serie E, que volaba intentando quitárselo de encima. El armadillo entonces aferró la cabeza del robot y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Se empezó a oír el crujido del metal resquebrajándose, y algunas chispas comenzaron a saltar de su cuello. Mighty estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo: se podían ver las venas saltadas en sus brazos, así como su yugular. Al fin, luego de un repentino crac, Mighty desprendió la cabeza del robot y su sistema se apagó.

Comenzó a caer como una masa inerte. El armadillo usó el cuerpo metálico como soporte y dio un salto hacia el puente. Cayó sobre una de las vigas, pero sus brazos ya no tenían fuerza para sostenerse.

Justo antes de que sus dedos se desprendieran de la viga de metal, Ray acudió y lo ayudó a subir.

— ¿Uno menos? — preguntó la ardilla.

— Sí, uno menos. Pero veo que tenemos más compañía.

Vieron a Honey atacar a uno de los robots serie E que quedaban, cuando contemplaron cómo fue rechazada y golpeada con gran fuerza. La felina cayó al vacío y sus compañeros fueron en su ayuda.

Ray se lanzó volando hacia ella, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarla, recibió el impacto de un cañón de plasma de uno de los robots serie E. Mighty observó cómo sus dos amigos caían al tumultuoso río que se extendía debajo del puente.

— ¡Honey! — gritó el armadillo mientras corría para saltar — ¡Ray!

Mighty se lanzó hacia sus amigos. Los robots que quedaban sobre el puente continuaron disparándole con sus proyectiles, pero fallaban o rebotaban en su coraza.

Los tres cayeron al agua. Mighty intentó alcanzar a sus amigos, pero la corriente era muy poderosa. Los vio emergiendo del agua, dando manotazos, aunque los disparos de energía de las máquinas seguían impactando en el río.

En pocos segundos fueron arrastrados hacia una cadena de cataratas.

Sus cuerpos se revolvían en el agua por la fuerza del río. Sus miradas se cruzaban para luego terminar contemplando de nuevo la turbidez del líquido. Dando vueltas y vueltas en el agua, arrastrados por ella, llegaron al recodo del río. Pero el peligro aún no concluía.

Vieron cómo las filas de robots se reforzaban con más Spinners y Egg Shooters. Contemplaron a un gran robot morado que tenía un martillo enorme. Todos iban hacia su posición.

Los chicos lograron salir del agua. El armadillo observó que estaban inmediatamente cerca de una espesa vegetación, que continuaba tierra adentro.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! — exclamó Mighty — ¡Por aquí!

Los tres se adentraron en la espesura de la hierba y comenzaron a correr. Oían el ruido de las máquinas que los seguían. Doblaron otro recodo y continuaron avanzando. De pronto, el terreno se hundió y ellos cayeron por una pendiente repleta de árboles y vegetación.

Cayeron rodando, quizá decenas de metros, hasta un agujero en la tierra. Más bien parecía un cráter. Aterrizaron uno sobre el otro, con Honey a lo último.

— Pe-pesan… mucho… — dijo Ray como pudo, estando debajo de ellos.

— ¡Perdón!

Los tres se incorporaron y contemplaron a su alrededor. Parecía una cueva o, mejor dicho, una caverna. Las paredes eran de roca, y a pesar de estar cerca de un río, se veían bastante secas. La única luz que se vislumbraba era la que llegaba desde el cráter por el que ingresaron. Con ella se iluminaban algunos recovecos de la caverna.

— Creo que no tenemos opción — dijo Honey — Tendremos que seguir por aquí hasta que los perdamos.

Y eso hicieron. Continuaron, esta vez caminando, por el interior de aquel túnel de roca. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, aunque Ray y Mighty levaban siempre unas linternas. Era algo fundamental para cualquier aventurero que se precie. Cada tanto, escasos rayos de luz ingresaban por alguna grieta. Avanzaban por el lado izquierdo del túnel, usando las manos para guiarse.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. No habían registrado el momento exacto en el cual ingresaron. Sólo sabían que, por la hora, ya debía estar anocheciendo.

— Esta caverna parece interminable — dijo Ray — No la conocía.

— Yo tampoco — dijo Mighty — ¿Están bien?

— Sí, sólo unos golpes y nada más — contestó Honey.

— Yo igual — dijo Ray.

— Esperen, eso es… ¿luz? — Honey intentó agudizar sus ya penetrantes ojos felinos.

En efecto, al fondo del túnel, había algo de luz. Los amigos se miraron entre sí. No pareciera que tuvieran otra alternativa más que avanzar, y eso hicieron.

Llegaron poco a poco hasta la parte iluminada del túnel. Había un pequeño recodo hacia la derecha. Mighty les hizo una señal para que esperaran. Asomó lentamente la cabeza para mirar, y se volvió rápidamente.

— Parece una casa. Pero hay un robot ahí — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Una casa? ¿Con un robot? — preguntó Ray.

— Parece uno de la serie E, pero creo que está desactivado — contó Mighty — El camino sigue desde el otro lado. Tendremos que pasar sin hacer ruido.

Lentamente, los tres antropomorfos se adentraron en lo que parecía ser una habitación. Estaba tenuemente iluminada con unas pequeñas lámparas azules. Allí había unos estantes, y algunos objetos que parecían decorar rudimentariamente el lugar.

Pero se fijaron en el robot. Aquella máquina estaba parada, pero con la cabeza gacha y levemente inclinada hacia adelante. Parecía medir poco más de dos metros y era algo robusto. Tenía una luz que tintineaba en su pecho. A los tres les pareció muy extraño que hubiera allí un robot. Parecía de Eggman, con una cabeza que recordaba a los serie E. Tenía una coraza roja y las piernas eran del mismo color, al igual que sus brazos.

— ¿Qué hace un robot en un lugar como este? — susurró Ray — ¿Y quién vive aquí?

— Shhh… — calló Honey — Nos vas a delatar…

Pero para sorpresa de los tres, el robot se activó. Sus ojos se encendieron en verde y se enderezó. De alguna manera, tenía un lejano parecido a Omega.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia y Honey le reprochó.

— ¡Te lo dije!

El robot giró la cabeza para mirar a cada uno, como si los estuviera inspeccionando.

— Hola — dijo.

Los animales lo miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Hablan mi idioma? — preguntó el robot.

— Claro que hablamos tu idioma, pero… Creímos que nos atacarías — dijo Mighty.

— ¿Por qué? No tengo motivos.

— Pues porque estamos escap… — Honey le dio un golpe con el codo — Quiero decir, porque invadimos tu… ¿tu casa?

— Eso no me molesta. No he tenido visitas en mucho tiempo — dijo el robot — Mi nombre es Gamma. Este es mi hogar. Sean bienvenidos.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y, poco a poco, bajaron la guardia. El robot parecía inofensivo. Ni siquiera tenía armas a la vista. Aunque, en todo caso, los tres podrían vencerlo sin demasiada dificultad. No parecía peligroso.

— Lamentamos molestarte, Gamma, pero teníamos que caminar por acá para ir para allá — señaló Ray con algo de timidez.

— ¿Por qué quieren ir a la fábrica?

— ¿La fábrica? — preguntó Honey.

— Sí. Si siguen por ese lado llegarán hasta una antigua fábrica del Doctor Eggman. Pero lleva años en abandono. Mejor para mí.

El robot emitió un sonido como si intentara reírse.

— Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Eres un robot serie E? — dijo Honey.

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse.

— Sí. Uno de los primeros modelos — contestó.

— ¿Y qué pasó contigo? — la curiosidad de la gata era más fuerte que su prudencia — Digo, ¿por qué estás viviendo en una cueva en lugar de estar con Eggman?

— El doctor Eggman es el peor ser humano que he conocido — dijo el robot apretando uno de los puños — Él me creó, pero con la intención de que hiciera cosas terribles. Me vi obligado a hacer cosas que me avergüenzan por culpa de Eggman.

— Vaya, lo lamento, amigo — dijo Ray.

— Amigo… Hace años que no me llaman así — los ojos luminosos del robot parecieron perderse en el recuerdo.

Los tres se miraron a los ojos. Como si se conocieran desde hace años, Mighty pudo descifrar lo que la mirada de Honey le decía. Él negaba moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, intentando persuadirla, pero la fuerza de la gata pudo más.

— Tenemos que rescatar a unos amigos nuestros de las manos de Eggman — dijo ella — Puede ser peligroso, pero si quieres, puedes ayudarnos. Y ya no estarías solo…

Mighty tomó del brazo a la felina, para acercarse y hablarle en voz baja. Ray se inclinó para oír lo que decían.

— ¿Qué haces? No lo conocemos. Podría ser una trampa.

— Si nos quisiera hacer daño, ya lo habría intentado o estaríamos rodeados de robots. Míralo: no es como los demás. Tiene un alma. Se parece a Omega o a Gemerl. Está solo y necesita que lo ayudemos.

— ¡Pero tenemos que rescatar a nuestros amigos!

— ¡Y él podría ser de gran ayuda! Es un serie E, y de seguro luchará bien. Piénsalo…

El armadillo bajó un poco la mirada y analizó sus palabras. Poco a poco, su mano soltó el brazo de su compañera y asintió.

— Está bien.

Los tres se volvieron hacia el robot, quien los contemplaba pasivamente.

— ¿Qué dices, Gamma? — preguntó ella con dulzura — ¿Te gustaría ayudar a nuestros amigos?

El robot bajó levemente la mirada, como si estuviera analizando la propuesta. Pocos segundos después, los miró a los ojos y contestó con voz electrónica.

— Estaría encantado.

— ¡Genial, amigo! — exclamó Ray.

Los compañeros continuaron el recorrido, avanzando por la zona de la antigua fábrica de Eggman. Tal y como Gamma lo señaló, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Las máquinas se encontraban corroídas; las luces, completamente apagadas; las líneas de producción, muertas. A pesar de la oscuridad, los ojos del robot se encendieron como linternas e iluminaban el camino.

Cuando salieron de aquel laberinto de túneles subterráneos, llegaron al fin a la superficie. Ya era de noche.

— Tardaremos una eternidad en llegar a Chun-Nan — dijo Ray con algo de decepción.

— Podemos volar — dijo Gamma.

— Lo pensamos, pero es muy arriesgado — dijo Honey — Las máquinas de Eggman podrían interceptar a cualquier avión en el que subamos.

— No me refería a eso — dijo el robot.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Gamma transformó su cuerpo. Su cabeza se trasladó hacia adelante, sus brazos y piernas formaron dos alas, con pequeñas ruedas debajo. La espalda del robot se colocó de manera horizontal, y se crearon tres pequeños huecos que parecían lugares. Aquel mini avión era en realidad inapropiado para cualquier ser humano, pero para ellos, que eran pequeños animales antropomórficos, era más que suficiente. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

— Bueno, eso sí es impresionante — dijo Ray.

— Tengo un sistema anti-radares que modifiqué para las frecuencias de Eggman — dijo el robot — No nos localizarán fácilmente. Suban, por favor.

Y así lo hicieron. Gamma, en esta nueva forma, encendió sus propulsores y despegaron. Ya en cielo, pudieron notar que alcanzaban una considerable velocidad.

— Llegaremos más rápido de lo que pensé — dijo Mighty — Parece que sí fue una buena idea después de todo.

El armadillo le guiñó el ojo a Honey, quien le contestó con una sonrisa. La oscuridad de la noche logró ocultar el leve rubor de la felina.

Dentro de la celda que los encerraba, los Babylon Rogues se encontraban sentados en el piso frío. Sus rostros mostraban todavía algo de tristeza y amargura. Los guardias los vigilaban, aunque no constantemente. ¿A dónde podían ir? Toda la nave era una enorme y peligrosa prisión para aquellos tres.

Ahora que los guardias daban cabezazos de sueño, sabían que tenían unos momentos para poder hablar. Porque no habían podido decir una sola palabra desde que fueron encarcelados, pero necesitaban hacerlo. Necesitaban desahogarse de la pena.

— No puedo creer que se hayan ido de una manera tan absurda — susurró Wave con dolor en su voz — Y el Fénix Gaia… Él era tan inocente como cualquier otra persona.

— Recuerdo la primera vez que los vimos — Jet dibujó una leve sonrisa llena de nostalgia — Sonic… El único que podía llegar a igualarme en el aire. Siempre creyó que podríamos reformarnos… Hacer las cosas que él y sus demás amigos hacían.

— ¿Te refieres a salvar el mundo? — preguntó Storm.

— No, me refiero a algo aún más básico — el halcón apoyó la muñeca en su rodilla, y con ello resonaron sus cadenas — Pensar en los demás, cuidar de ellos… Protegerlos de quienes intentan abusar del poder. Nunca intentamos… Nunca intenté parecerme a ellos. Estar al servicio de alguien significa una atadura. Quizá Sonic corría libremente, pero no era libre de su responsabilidad como héroe.

— Jet…

— Nunca quise ser como él, porque siempre quise ser libre. Más libre que él y que cualquiera. Pero esta libertad me alejó, nos alejó tanto del mundo en el que vivimos que ya nos sentíamos ajenos a él. Nunca nos involucramos realmente, excepto pocas veces. Estuvimos tan lejos que no vimos lo que estaba pasando…

— Jet, no te culpes por esto — Wave intentó consolarlo — No había manera de que supiéramos de este desastre. No creo que ellos supieran lo que les venía encima.

— Ella tiene razón, jefe — dijo Storm, con la voz apagada — Estoy seguro de que nos habrían pedido ayuda de ser necesario. Tal vez sólo… Tenía que pasar, y ya…

— No creo en el destino, Storm — dijo Jet con el ceño fruncido — Todo este desastre lo planeó Eggman desde hace tiempo. Pero juro que haré que pague por todo el daño que causó, si llego a salir de aquí.

— ¿Acaso tienes un plan? — preguntó Wave, en un susurro.

— Además de un milagro, todavía no — concluyó Jet.

Volaron durante horas. La luna estaba en su cuarto creciente y se podía divisar el paisaje. Las nubes no existían. La brisa del aire era fresca y los golpeaba con cierta fuerza debido a la velocidad que había adquirido Gamma. Honey miró su localizador. Estaban a punto de llegar a la frontera de Chun-Nan.

— Estamos cerca — dijo ella.

Pero apenas doblaron por una montaña, la encontraron. La inmensa fortaleza voladora se deslizaba lentamente por el cielo, como si estuviese patinando por un colchón gigantesco de aire.

— ¡Esa debe ser! — exclamó Ray.

Gamma se inclinó hacia adelante en forma brusca y bajó su altitud.

— Creo que podré acercarme hasta la coraza, pero no veo puntos ciegos ni aberturas por donde infiltrarse — dijo el robot.

— Entraremos por los cañones — dijo Mighty.

Sus amigos lo observaron un segundo, deseando que fuera una buena idea. Pero tampoco tenían otra opción.

Se acercaron, poco a poco, hacia la nave. Vista de cerca, podían notar unas profundas marcas de garras a lo largo de toda la armadura. Muchos cañones estaban destruidos, y uno de los puentes estaba desastrosamente destruido. Parecía como si lo hubiesen sacado de raíz.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? — se preguntó Mighty.

Cuando estuvieron casi en contacto con la estructura metálica de la nave, se deslizaron lentamente hasta llegar a una torre de cañones. Allí, Gamma igualó su velocidad hasta equipararla con la de la armada.

— Ray, quédate aquí por si hay problemas — dijo Mighty, lanzando una rápida y disimulada mirada sobre Gamma.

La ardilla iba a protestar, pero luego de tantos años conociéndose, la mirada de Mighty le resultaba clara: no confiaba aún en el robot.

— Claro, te avisaré si pasa algo — afirmó Ray.

— Déjame ir primero, Honey — dijo el armadillo.

— De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.

Aquellos cañones eran grandes, o al menos lo suficiente como para que cupieran en su interior seres de su tamaño. Mighty ingresó por el frío tubo de metal tragando saliva. Sentía el desagradable aroma de la pólvora en su boca.

Se deslizó lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible. No se veía nada del otro lado, y a cada paso que daba, más sospechaba que accionarían el cañón y lo destrozarían con una enorme bala. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Al fin, llegó al fondo.

El armadillo tanteó el metal en la oscuridad, esperando que no hubiera allí ningún proyectil, y tuvo suerte. Sus manos palparon lo que parecía ser una pequeña compuerta, seguramente la de recarga de municiones. Con un suave pero constante empujón de su palma, logró abrirla sin el menor ruido. La luz inundó sus retinas y por un momento quedó a ciegas, pero luego de unos instantes, saltó del cañón. Estaba dentro.

Honey, desde afuera de la nave, oyó unos golpecitos a través del cañón. Era la señal para ingresar. La felina se deslizó por el tubo, que ahora estaba iluminado desde el otro extremo y se podía vislumbrar la salida. Al salir del cañón se encontró con Mighty. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban manchados con pólvora negra.

— Puaj, mi vestido favorito — se quejó Honey.

Miraron a su alrededor. La sala en la que se encontraban estaba repleta de engranajes engrasados y mecanismos hidráulicos. Hacia un lado, se podían ver grandes balas de cañón que relucían con el color del bronce.

— No he visto a nadie por aquí — le susurró Mighty — Tenemos que encontrar una forma de movernos por la nave sin ser vistos.

— Los ductos de ventilación — indicó ella — Si son lo suficientemente descuidados como para dejar sus cañones sin vigilancia, lo mismo pasará con los ductos.

— Bien pensado — el armadillo buscó con la mirada a lo largo del techo, para luego inspeccionar las paredes — ¡Ahí!

Mighty señaló un punto en la pared. Era un reducto pequeño, pero lo suficientemente holgado para ellos. Se acercaron, quitaron la malla metálica que lo cubría y se deslizaron dentro. Mighty encendió la linterna que tenía en su muñeca.

Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para desplazarse por las secciones verticales del ducto. Cualquier ruido que hicieran alertaría al enemigo de su presencia y terminarían encarcelados.

Recorrieron durante mucho tiempo aquella red de ventilación. Cada tanto, las rejillas que alimentaban las áreas de aire fresco los dejaban ver dónde se encontraban. Llegaron a pasar sobre soldados, máquinas y pequeñas naves individuales. Pasaron por habitaciones que no sabían qué contenían, y también por encima de algunos puestos de mando.

— Esto es un laberinto — murmuró Honey — ¿Habrá alguna manera de saber dónde se encuentran?

— Tal vez si volvemos a las consolas de mando… — susurró Mighty — Podríamos encontrar algún mapa de la nave.

Retrocedieron y volvieron sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar al lugar. Por una rejilla que se encontraba en la base del ducto, lograron ver que había tres operadores controlando las consolas.

— No veo otros guardias aquí — dijo Mighty — Tendremos que ser rápidos.

— Yo me ocupo de los de la derecha. Tú ve por el que está cerca de la puerta — dijo Honey — Atácalos sin hacer ruido.

— Bien.

Mighty retiró lentamente la rejilla y la apoyó con suavidad sobre el ducto. Honey sacó las piernas por la abertura y luego se dejó caer. Sus pies se apoyaron sobre el piso con tanta suavidad que no provocó ningún tipo de sonido. Ella avanzó de cuclillas, lentamente, detrás de los operadores. Mighty se deslizó por el ducto y se dejó caer, pero haciendo un poco de ruido con sus zapatillas.

Al oír aquello, una de las aves se giró y los descubrió. Pero antes de abrir el pico siquiera, Honey corrió hacia él, se lanzó al suelo y le pateó las piernas. Una vez en el piso, el ave recibió un golpe rápido en la garganta, quedando inconsciente. Luego, con un movimiento veloz, Honey usó su cola para amarrar la pata de la silla del otro operador y la jaló, haciéndolo caer al piso. La chica usó sus brazos para asfixiar al ave, haciéndolo dormir.

En ese tiempo, Mighty se había lanzado sobre la otra ave, tomándolo por el brazo y el cuello, apretando fuerte pero no letalmente, hasta hacerlo perder la consciencia.

Con las tres aves inconscientes, pudieron respirar aliviados. Se acercaron hasta la consola de mando e inspeccionaron las pantallas.

— El mapa tiene que estar en alguna parte… — Honey tecleaba con rapidez — ¡Aquí está!

En efecto, en la pantalla principal del cuarto se veía todo el plano de la nave. La chica presionó otros botones y acercó la imagen hasta la celda de prisioneros.

— Accede a la cámara de seguridad — dijo Mighty.

Honey lo hizo, y en la pantalla, pudieron ver a los Babylon Rogues, dentro de la celda y encadenados. Había cuatro guardias sentados cerca de los barrotes. Mighty sacó su teléfono y le tomó una fotografía al mapa de la nave.

— Bien. Será mejor volver a los ductos — dijo el armadillo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? — Honey señaló a los operadores que habían neutralizado.

Ambos miraron hacia la abertura del ducto y tuvieron la misma idea.

Con las tres aves, noqueadas y escondidas dentro del tubo de ventilación, Mighty y Honey siguieron avanzando, guiándose por el mapa que habían encontrado. El aire en las cañerías estaba algo fresco, pero les permitía evitar ahogarse. Estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos luego de tanto andar en un sitio cerrado.

Pasaron por una pequeña ventanilla y frenaron al escuchar una conversación que llamó su atención. Al mirar por la pequeña abertura, observaron a un ave que estaba perfectamente recta, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro. Parecía estar equipada con una especie de armadura con colores verde, rojo y blanco. Hablaba con un ave que tenía muchas medallas en su uniforme.

— Aún no — dijo el ave del uniforme — Todavía no hemos encontrado otra Esmeralda Sol.

— Bueno. Amplíen el radio de búsqueda y desplieguen los Picaflores — dijo el ave con la armadura — Necesitamos encontrar esas esmeraldas lo antes posible.

— ¿Me permite hacer una pregunta, teniente Speedy?

— Adelante, sargento.

— ¿Sabe cuál será la utilidad de estas gemas de poder?

Speedy se volteó a mirar a su interlocutor, y tardó unos momentos en contestar, como si estuviera midiendo qué palabras utilizaría.

— Como usted sabe, sargento, las gemas de poder se pueden utilizar para potenciar artefactos, armas, maquinaria y cualquier tipo de tecnología — explicó Speedy — Sin embargo, esta vez, las esmeraldas tendrán un propósito aún más ambicioso. Según me lo ha contado mi padre, nuestros honorables jefes Eggman y Eggman Nega planean utilizarlas para abrir portales interdimensionales. Y con su poder, podrán conquistar las dimensiones, una por una, utilizando las bombas Fallout para desintegrar cualquier oposición a su paso. Como ya lo han hecho en este mundo.

Mighty y Honey se miraron perplejos. Si los Eggmans lograban sus propósitos, no sólo llevarían la meritocracia, el caos y la destrucción de su cruel régimen a todo su mundo, sino a todo el universo. Tendrían que encontrar una forma de detenerlos antes de que hallen todas las esmeraldas. Pero, ¿qué hacían las Esmeraldas Sol en este mundo?, se preguntaron ellos en sus mentes. Mighty sabía que venían de otra dimensión: había oído las historias de los viajes de Tails y Sonic en el mundo de Blaze, pero esto no parecía tener sentido.

— Además, Eggman tiene a los Campeones — continuó Speedy — Guerreros de gran poder, capaces de enfrentarse a sabandijas de la fuerza de Sonic o a cualquiera de su calaña. Y su líder es el más fuerte de ellos. Infinite.

Ese nombre les resonó por la mente y les oprimió el pecho. Infinite había sido aquel chacal que luchó contra cinco de sus amigos, y que casi derrota. Si los Eggmans tenían tanto poder a su alcance, resistirse sería un suicidio. Pero no podían rendirse.

Tuvieron que dejar de lado sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad. Aún no estaba todo perdido. Tenían amigos que rescatar.

Retomaron la marcha, deslizándose por los ductos, y luego de un buen rato llegaron a su destino.

Por las rejillas lograron observar todo el panorama. Los guardias parecían estar medio dormidos. También lo estaban los Rogues. Mighty y Honey se miraron a los ojos un segundo y asintieron a la vez. Retiraron la rejilla, pero apenas intentó salir Mighty, se sobresaltaron al oír el grito de uno de los guardias.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Alto!

Mighty se dejó caer al suelo y se lanzó hacia el guardia. Honey saltó y atacó a los otros. Los Babylon Rogues se despertaron y contemplaron aquella escena de pelea.

— ¿Mighty? — comentaron los tres.

— ¿Y quién es esa? — preguntó Storm.

Mighty le dio un poderoso gancho al pico del soldado y lo aventó contra la pared. Quedó inmovilizado al instante. Honey conectó una patada baja hacia otro guardia, haciéndolo caer. Un tercero desenfundó dos macanas eléctricas y las blandió como si fueran espadas. Aquellos bastones desprendían chispas azules salvajemente, y el soldado atacó a la felina. Honey esquivó una estocada, pero no pudo evitar un golpe sobre su brazo derecho. Sintió la sacudida en todo su cuerpo y se paralizó por un segundo. El soldado entonces le dio una patada y la lanzó contra la pared.

Mighty vio esto último y entró en acción. Se enroscó sobre sí mismo y se lanzó hacia el guardia. Este lo esquivó y contraatacó con un golpe de su bastón electrificado, pero no hizo mella en la coraza del armadillo. El último soldado apareció por atrás y tomó a Mighty de los brazos, pero él los movió hacia adelante y lanzó al guardia contra la pared de enfrente.

El guardia de las macanas eléctricas volvió al ataque. Logró darle una estocada en el estómago, y con la otra pica, comenzó a electrocutar y a someter al armadillo. Los ruidos de los chispazos hacían gala de la potencia de aquellas armas. Y Mighty, sin poder moverse, mostraba el dolor en la expresión de su rostro.

Pero no pasó mucho hasta que Honey llegó y tackleó al guardia. Ambos estaban en el suelo y uno de los bastones cayó. La felina fue lo suficientemente veloz como para tomar el arma y atacar al soldado. El bastón llegó al cuello del ave y la electricidad fluyó, acompañada de su sonido característico. Luego de unos segundos, el guardia dejó de moverse.

— ¡Así se hace! — gritaron los Rogues.

Ambos, Honey y Mighty, se dejaron caer un momento al suelo, respirando algo agitados.

— La… la electricidad duele… — se quejó el armadillo.

— Dímelo a mí — oyeron la voz de Storm — Estos barrotes están electrificados.

— Vaya, eso fue impresionante chicos — esta vez fue Wave quien habló — ¿Vinieron a sacarnos de aquí?

— Sí — respondió la felina, con el dolor todavía en su voz.

Mighty hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó. Honey lo imitó y luego comenzó a buscar entre los cuerpos de los guardias. De uno de ellos sacó una especie de control remoto.

— Les debemos una grande — dijo Jet — ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

— Ya conoces a Eggman — le dijo Mighty — Ostenta sus triunfos cuando tiene la oportunidad. Los mostró en televisión y dio unos datos en pantalla. Un idiota.

— Creo que es este botón… — murmuró Honey analizando el control remoto. Apuntó a la reja y lo presionó.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, pero al mismo tiempo, sonó una voz en los parlantes, al mismo tiempo que se encendió una luz roja en toda la habitación.

— PELIGRO, SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD EN RIESGO. CALABOZO ABIERTO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN. PELIGRO, SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD EN RIESGO. CALABOZO ABIERTO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN.

— Bueno, supongo que se acabaron las sutilezas — comentó Mighty.

Los Babylon Rogues salieron de la celda y se adelantaron hacia la puerta de salida. Jet y Wave tomaron, cada uno, uno de los bastones eléctricos. Storm se apoyó contra el borde de la puerta, esperando por si alguien venía. La voz en los parlantes seguía proclamando la misma indicación.

— Lo que sea que tengan planeado, mejor que nos lo digan ya — dijo Jet.

— Creo que nos olvidamos de pensar en esta parte — comentó Honey.

— Bueno, qué mejor que improvisar para tentar al destino — concluyó el líder de los bandidos con una ligera sonrisa — ¡Storm!

— ¡Sí, jefe!

El albatros abrió la puerta y todos salieron del cuarto. Aún no llegaban los guardias, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Los cinco corrieron deprisa por los pasillos y subieron las escaleras. Un guardia se asomó por una puerta, pero fue tumbado en un instante por el poderoso puñetazo de Storm.

— Jet, necesitamos los Extreme Gears — dijo Wave — No podemos irnos sin ellos.

— Lo sé, mujer. Dime algo que no sepa.

— ¡Mighty, los planos! — indicó Honey al recordarlo.

— ¡Es verdad! — reaccionó el armadillo. Sacó su celular y miró la imagen mientras corría — Sus patinetas deberían estar en el almacén, supongo.

— No, busca si hay algún tipo de laboratorio — dijo Wave — Si estos brutos tienen algo de cerebro, querrán saber cómo funcionan nuestras tablas.

— Aquí hay uno — dijo Mighty — Tenemos que subir dos niveles. Pero estará lleno de guardias.

— ¡Yo me ocuparé de ellos! — rugió Storm chocando sus puños.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Ray se encontraba recostado sobre Gamma. Estaba seguro de que, si el robot los hubiera traicionado, a estas alturas ya estarían encerrados también. Se limitó a relajarse y contemplar las estrellas. Sus amigos estaban tardando más de lo previsto.

La voz del robot lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Detecto múltiples señales de calor.

— ¿Qué cosa? — la ardilla se incorporó rápidamente.

A su alrededor comenzaron a acumularse decenas y decenas de pequeñas navecillas. Todas parecían estar apuntándolo. Ray tragó en seco.

— Nave no identificada, ríndase ahora o abriremos fuego a discreción — resonó la voz de uno de los pilotos.

— ¿Inicio maniobras evasivas? — preguntó el Gamma.

— Por favor — respondió la ardilla.

Las pequeñas naves comenzaron a disparar y Gamma aceleró rápidamente. Delante del asiento de Ray se desprendió un mecanismo y apareció una pequeña arma, fijada al cuerpo del robot por un delgado soporte.

— La metralleta láser está armada y lista — dijo el robot — Recomiendo que dispares.

— Me parece una buena idea.

Ray apuntó y jaló el gatillo. Los proyectiles láser emergieron de la pequeña arma sin tregua, mientras Gamma continuaba esquivando los ataques de los enemigos, dando giros y vueltas cerradas.

Los cinco antropomorfos seguían corriendo por los pasillos, pero tenían compañía. Los guardias se acercaban, con armas de fuego y bastones eléctricos, pero eran repelidos casi sin dificultad. A medida que los soldados aparecían, eran neutralizados rápidamente por alguno de los compañeros.

Subieron deprisa los dos niveles hasta que llegaron al laboratorio. Mighty tomó carrera y voló la puerta de un puñetazo.

— ¡Aquí están, mis bebés! — exclamó Wave al ver sus tablas voladoras sobre unas mesadas, rodeadas de instrumental electrónico — Estuvo cerca. Esos hombres malos no les hicieron nada, ¿verdad?

— ¿Les hablas a tus patinetas? — preguntó Honey con una ceja levantada.

— Ella es sentimental con las cosas que fabrica — dijo Storm.

— Sólo un inventor puede entender lo repugnante que es que otros intenten ponerle las manos encima a tus creaciones — dijo Wave abrazando su Extreme Gear.

— Como sea. ¿Funcionan? — preguntó Jet.

— Déjame ver… — la golondrina inspeccionó un poco sus tablas, presionó un botón y comenzaron a levitar — ¡Sí, eso es, mis pequeñas!

Wave les lanzó las tablas a sus dos compañeros.

— Bien, resuelto el problema del escape — dijo Jet.

— Espera un segundo. ¿Y ustedes cómo…?

— Tenemos transporte — Mighty respondió a la pregunta de Wave antes de que la terminara — ¡Vámonos de aquí, rápido!

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Storm.

— A la pista de despegue, supongo — dijo Jet.

— No, es demasiado obvio. Nos estarán esperando ahí — dijo Honey.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea? — preguntó Wave.

La felina se llevó una mano al mentón, y luego de pocos segundos, volvió a hablar.

— El tren de aterrizaje. Esta nave tiene que tocar tierra alguna vez.

— ¡Pues en marcha! — dijo Jet.

Los Babylon Rogues soltaron los bastones eléctricos y se montaron sobre sus tablas. El equipo prosiguió la marcha, dirigiéndose hacia los niveles inferiores. Por el camino, doblaron algunos recodos para confundir a sus perseguidores. Cada vez que un guardia aparecía delante suyo, era abatido al instante por algún rayo láser o un golpe.

Continuaron con la carrera, larga y tendida. Aquella inmensa nave parecía no tener final. Siempre había un pasillo, alguna entrada o habitación de la que emergía fugazmente algún guardia.

Pero antes de que los invadiera la desesperación, llegaron a las bóvedas de carga. Aquel recinto enorme estaba completamente deshabitado, repleto de cargamento útil como comida enlatada, agua, municiones y demás suministros. Cerraron la puerta que los separaba del anterior compartimiento y Storm empujó una pesada caja delante de la puerta para bloquear el paso.

Allí al fondo, rodeado de mecanismos, vieron lo que estaban buscando. Una de las enormes ruedas que le permitirían aterrizar a aquel titánico mastodonte volador. Se acercaron y lo inspeccionaron por unos segundos.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a abrir esto? — preguntó Storm.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo, Wave?

— Nada desde aquí, Jet. No tengo equipo como para intervenir la electrónica que comanda esta rueda. Creo que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua.

— Bien, aquí vamos… — murmuró Mighty.

Mighty y Storm afirmaron sólidamente sus pies en el suelo, apoyaron sus manos en el enorme neumático y comenzaron a empujar. El tremendo nivel de fuerza de cada uno se hizo evidente al comenzar a mover la rueda hacia abajo, abriendo también la compuerta inferior que le permitiría salir. Pero lo hacía muy lentamente. Demasiado.

Los golpes en la puerta, al otro lado de la bóveda, no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Nos encontraron! — exclamó Honey — ¡Si nos atrapan aquí, se acabó!

— ¡Empujemos todos juntos! — dijo Jet — ¡Ahora!

Jet y Wave montaron sus tablas y las usaron para darse impulso, aumentando la fuerza de su empuje. Honey, por su parte, hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudieron sus brazos para ayudar a mover la rueda.

Mighty y Storm llevaron sus fuerzas al límite. El piso de acero debajo de sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse por el empuje. Sus venas comenzaron a notarse cada vez más.

Poco a poco, cada vez con más rapidez, el mecanismo fue cediendo y, súbitamente, se abrió al completo. El equipo tuvo que frenar de golpe para no caer al vacío. Justo a tiempo, la puerta de la bóveda se abrió a base de disparos y los guardias de la Armada Battle Bird comenzaron a entrar.

— ¡Alto ahí! — gritaron.

— ¡Muy tarde, lelos! — les gritó Jet.

Con la enorme abertura delante de sus pies, Mighty y Honey se subieron a las tablas de Storm y Wave, respectivamente. Los Rogues no esperaron un instante más y se deslizaron hacia el aire.

Sintieron la brisa golpeándoles la cara, y la sensación de libertad llenó los espíritus de los tres bandidos. Aunque fueran pocas horas, aquellos momentos de encierro se habían sentido mucho más largas.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Sí! — los Rogues chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria.

— Chicos, yo no estaría tan tranquilo aún… — comentó Mighty.

El armadillo logró ver el enjambre de navecillas que parecían perseguir algo. Honey agudizó sus ojos felinos.

— ¡Son Ray y Gamma! ¡Están siendo atacados! — exclamó.

— ¿Quién rayos es Gamma? — preguntó Storm.

— Te lo explicaré después — dijo el armadillo.

— Hay que alcanzarlos y salir de aquí. No podemos pelear contra toda la armada — exclamó Wave.

— Bien, pero ya me las pagará ese tal Speedy… — dijo Jet con el ceño fruncido.

El equipo se acercó volando hasta donde se encontraban el robot y la ardilla. Mientras tanto, continuaron esquivando los disparos. Como si fuera poco, los cañones también comenzaron a dispararles. Cuando estuvieron cerca de Ray, este los vio y exclamó con enojo.

— ¡¿Acaso estaban tomando una siesta?!

— ¡Ray, nos vamos de aquí! — gritó Mighty para que lo oyera bien — ¡Gamma, vuela lo más rápido que puedas!

— Sin problemas — respondió el robot.

Todo el grupo esquivó las navecillas y aceleraron. Haciendo gala de su velocidad, los Babylon Rogues pronto perdieron de vista a sus perseguidores, y la enorme nave se hizo pequeña en el horizonte. Gamma, para sorpresa de todos, lograba seguirles el ritmo.

— Ahora que estamos a salvo, tenemos algo que contarles — dijo Mighty, y Honey lo miró con preocupación — Todo esto es más grave de lo que creíamos…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya tengo otros capítulos preparados, y los iré publicando una vez a la semana hasta que se me agoten. Luego, a esperar de nuevo XD**

 **¿Les suena Gamma? Pero por supuesto que sí. ¿No era que estaba destruido? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no apareció antes? Todo se revelará más adelante.**

En la próxima entrega, nuestros héroes se llevarán una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con dos inesperadas compañeras. Pero entre el júbilo, una triste noticia ahogará sus corazones. Vanilla tendrá que sacar fuerzas de donde no tiene para ayudar a su hija, mientras el terrible enemigo llega desde el otro mundo. Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, **_"_ _El cruel destino de Cream"_**.

 _See you later!_


	10. El cruel destino de Cream

¡Hola! Cumpliendo con mi promesa, aquí volvemos con un nuevo capítulo. Este es un tanto sad, pero necesario para añadir tensión dramática y todo eso para que lo que viene sea más épico XD.

Quiero mandar un especial saludo a **Geracrack**. Un pajarito me contó que este es uno de tus fics favoritos. De verdad lo aprecio, y espero que te guste este capítulo y los próximos que vienen.

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y sus lecturas. Siempre las aprecio :3

¡A leer!

* * *

 **X**

 **El cruel destino de Cream**

La noche había transcurrido de la manera más pacífica. Muchos policías y soldados de GUN que todavía quedaban en la ciudad habían salido por turnos para hacer guardia durante la noche. Mientras tanto, la población se iba informando, poco a poco, de lo sucedido. Aunque era difícil de digerir para muchos, los ciudadanos de Central City no tuvieron otra alternativa más que aceptar los hechos. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Pero antes de conciliar el sueño, el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, Knuckles, se acercó a la destrozada gema para examinarla nuevamente. No podía estar tranquilo. Llegó al taller de Tails y solo se encontró con las luces encendidas. No había nadie allí. Se acercó a los restos de la gema, se agachó y tomó una pieza. La miró fijamente, intentando, una vez más, sentir el poder de la esmeralda. Pero solo sentía los latidos de su propio corazón.

— ¿Por qué no te vuelves a restaurar? — dijo el equidna con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Al menos no tienes que buscar sus pedazos por medio planeta — oyó una voz femenina.

No necesitó voltearse para saber que era Rouge. Conocía el tono de la murciélago tanto como el de cualquiera de sus otros compañeros. La chica había aterrizado en la pista de despegue de Tails y se acercó lentamente en dirección al equidna.

Él, repentinamente, sintió que se estaba poniendo un poquito nervioso.

— Hola Rouge, ¿qué hay? Creí que estarías durmiendo — dijo Knuckles sin mirarla.

— Salí a dar un paseo nocturno para despejar un poco mi mente — dijo ella, y carraspeó — ¿Qué haces?

¿Qué mejor que fingir que aquí no ha pasado nada para evitar complicaciones? ¡Pues eso es lo que ambos estaban haciendo!

— Reviso la esmeralda, o lo que queda de ella — Knuckles volvió a recobrar su seriedad.

— Cuando dijiste que se había vuelto a romper, creí que era una broma. Es decir, ¿otra mala noticia? — dijo ella observando la gema — Pero ahora que la miro, veo que es más grave de lo que pensé. Los fragmentos ni siquiera brillan. Es como si hubiesen perdido toda la energía.

— Así parece. Ni siquiera puedo sentir su poder en la lejanía. Esto es grave. Debería volver a unirse sola.

— ¿Y si usamos alguno de los anillos dorados de Tails para darle energía? Tal vez eso le dé el puntapié inicial.

— Tal vez pueda funcionar. Iré por ellos.

Knuckles se levantó y fue hasta el depósito del taller. De allí salió con dos cajas de madera y volvió al lado de la esmeralda. Quitó las tapas y tomó unos cuantos anillos con las manos. El brillo dorado de los rings resplandecía con gran hermosura e iluminaban levemente sus manos.

Acercó los anillos a los fragmentos rotos de la Esmeralda, pero no pasó nada. Rouge tomó algunos rings más y también los acercó. Nada.

— ¿Y si recitas ese conjuro raro? — preguntó la chica.

— Es una oración, no un conjuro raro.

— Como sea. A lo mejor invocas a Tikal y te ayuda a restaurar la esmeralda. O quizá te regañe por volverla a romper — Rouge rio y emuló una voz tenebrosa — _Buuu… Knuckles, ¿otra vez rompiste mi casa?_ _Creo que le daré tu puesto a la linda de Rouge. Ella cuidará bien de mí…. Buuu…_

Knuckles tenía cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Terminaste? — preguntó con una ceja levantada.

— Sí — respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente y satisfactoria.

— Bueno, aquí voy…

Knuckles suspiró y estiró los brazos, dejando las palmas abiertas hacia la gema. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Rouge hizo un profundo silencio, casi al punto de cortar su respiración. El guardián comenzó a recitar:

— Los servidores son los siete Caos. Caos es poder… Poder enriquecido por el corazón… El controlador es el que unifica el Caos… Esmeralda Maestra, sé que aún queda alguna pizca de ti. Te suplico que aceptes el poder que te ofrecemos con estos humildes anillos. Poder que ellos tomaron del Caos en algún momento del tiempo, y que desean devolverte. ¡Tómalos para que puedas restaurar tu energía!

Silencio. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos para ver qué pasaba. Pero otra vez, nada… Knuckles, poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Al final, se sentó en el suelo con pesadez y resignación. Parece que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

— Diablos, esta roca no funciona — murmuró.

— ¿Con esa boca besas a …?

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y la murciélago se sonrojó sobradamente, arrepintiéndose por empezar la frase. Knuckles se había sonrojado aún más que ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y luego se dirigieron al suelo, como queriendo evadir la incómoda situación. Rouge se sentía patética. Hacía tiempo que era mayor de edad. Había usado sus encantos para engañar y burlar a numerosos individuos durante sus misiones en GUN. Estaba más que acostumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones y mantenerse fría ante ellas. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía como una pequeña e insegura adolescente. ¿Sería porque esta vez no estaba fingiendo?

Knuckles, tímido por naturaleza, habría salido corriendo de aquel escenario. Pero quería saber por qué. ¿Ella estaba jugando con él? ¿O había algo más?

El equidna carraspeó.

— Oye, respecto a lo de hoy…— comenzó con voz temblorosa — ¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Yo? Pues… — Rouge se estaba poniendo nerviosa — No lo sé, supongo que fue por instinto o algo así… ¿Te… te gustó?

La escena era cuanto menos cómica. Ambos ya eran bastante grandecitos, habían luchado batallas peligrosas y todo. Pero en estas cuestiones se comportaban como niños pequeños y avergonzados. Rouge miró hacia otro lado y se acomodó el cabello, intentando que su mirada no se cruzara con la del equidna. Knuckles se puso de pie, con la cabeza gacha, rascándose el brazo y dándole golpecitos al suelo con la punta de su zapatilla. Era una escena de lo más cómica.

— Bueno, sí, pero… No lo sé…

— ¿No sabes si te gustó?

— No, digo, sí, me gustó — Knuckles estaba más rojo que antes — ¡P-pero no puedo entender esto! ¡Era más fácil cuando solo nos peleábamos por la Esmeralda Maestra!

Rouge sonrió con dulzura.

— Temes que esté jugando contigo, ¿no es así? — le preguntó.

— Temo que me hagas hacer el ridículo.

— Knux, hace años que no me dedico a robar joyas. Tú lo sabes. Sabes que desde entonces realmente no he querido quitarte tu esmeralda, más que solo para molestarte. Dejé eso en el pasado.

— No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que… — empezó a tartamudear — Tengo que saber, ¿realmente sientes algo por mí?

La pregunta la dejó tiesa. Rouge bajó la mirada un segundo, y con las mejillas rosadas, miró al equidna a los ojos.

— Sí, algo… — sonrió tímidamente — ¿Y tú… sientes… algo por mí?

— Bueno… creo que sí… Pero… — el semblante de Knuckles se oscureció levemente, y Rouge, sorprendida, levantó las orejas — Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en una isla, en soledad. Fue difícil para mí aprender a confiar en las personas y llegar a tener amistades. Quizás sea complicado de entender, pero… No sé si estoy… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera puedo terminar la condenada frase!

Knuckles suspiró pesadamente y volteó para ver a Rouge a los ojos.

— No sé si estoy listo para una relación.

La chica se quedó sin voz. De todas las respuestas posibles, no se esperaba esa. Encogió los hombros, bajó las alas y las orejas. Sus hermosos ojos color aguamarino se desviaron hacia un lado.

— ¿Estás rechazándome? — preguntó ella con decepción.

— Solo… Te pido un poco de tiempo.

Rouge, con una pequeña lágrima que no terminó de emerger, le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

— Está bien, Knux. Te entiendo.

Sin decir más, la chica extendió las alas y se marchó volando del taller. Knuckles agachó la mirada y se golpeó la cara con la palma.

— Qué ridículo me siento…

* * *

Era casi mediodía cuando los héroes comenzaban a reunirse de nuevo, a las afueras del taller de Tails. Había sido una noche de sueño intranquilo para algunos, quienes todavía se encontraban desperezándose.

Sticks estaba sentada sobre una caja, hablando con Amy y Charmy.

— Y es por eso que creo que debemos darle un nombre al equipo — dijo la tejón — ¿Qué les parece Los Vengadores? ¿O La Liga de la Justicia?

— No lo sé, suena poco original — dijo Charmy.

— Mmm… De acuerdo, déjame ver… — Sticks se llevó un dedo al mentón y luego extendió ambas manos como mostrando un nombre imaginario — Lo tengo: Freedom Fighters.

— No creo que sea buena idea — dijo Amy, suspirando con resignación.

Tails estaba parado al lado de una larga mesa. El zorrito los esperaba a todos con un gran jarrón de café y muchas tazas. El resto de sus compañeros se fueron acercando.

— Buenos días a todos — saludó él — Espero que hayan podido descansar. Por favor, tomen algo de café. ¡Es gratis!

Tails rio un poco y algunos de sus amigos se sirvieron.

— ¿Comenzaremos a trazar un plan? — preguntó Espio.

— Sí. Sonic me ha dicho que sería buena idea recorrer algunos kilómetros tierra adentro, para ver si encontramos algún pueblo o algo — comenzó Tails — A mí me parece buena idea. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron.

— ¡Genial! Pero no podemos irnos todos de aventuras — continuó el zorrito — No sabemos si lo que hay ahí fuera puede ser peligroso o no. Recuerden que aquí hay miles de personas inocentes que nada tienen que ver en todo esto.

— ¿Sugieres que un grupo se quede aquí a vigilar? — preguntó Amy.

— Exacto. Y nos tomamos la libertad de preparar los equipos. Espero que no les importe — Tails carraspeó para aclarar su garganta — Sonic y Shadow irán todo lo que puedan tierra adentro. Al ser los más veloces, podrán llegar de inmediato a cualquier sitio y evitar toda dificultad. Estaría bien que vaya alguien con instinto para encontrar cosas. Es por eso que Rouge y Knuckles también irán. Silver, necesitamos un ojo en el cielo. Estarás en el equipo de exploración. Las habilidades ninja de Espio y las de supervivencia de Sticks nos serán muy útiles. También irán a investigar.

— ¿Y el resto? — preguntó Charmy.

— El resto nos quedaremos aquí para vigilar la ciudad.

— Pero, pero… ¡Yo quería explorar! — se quejó el abejorro.

— No estamos de excursión, Charmy — le reprochó Vector — Puede ser muy peligroso ahí afuera.

— Es verdad. No sabemos con lo que se van a encontrar — afirmó Tails — Es por eso que Shade y yo tuvimos que considerar las habilidades de cada uno para que el plan resultara de la mejor manera posible. Lo mismo fue para elegir al grupo que se queda aquí. Gemerl y Omega son máquinas de combate muy poderosas y serían perfectos para una defensa. Yo puedo reparar las cosas que se rompan. Shade era una teniente del clan Nocturnus y sabe mucho sobre tácticas de combate. Amy es casi tan fuerte como Knuckles cuando se enfada.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó la eriza.

— ¿Y nosotros? — preguntó Charmy.

— Vector y tú saben elaborar planes y podrían administrar la defensa — concluyó Tails.

— Oh, ya veo… — dijo la abeja.

— Solo tratamos de ser precavidos — concluyó el zorro — Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Shadow?

— Se fue durante la noche a investigar. Dijo que dormir era una pérdida de tiempo — contestó Omega.

Tails puso cara de fastidio y una gota de sudor se le marcó en la nuca. Sonic le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

— Es Shadow. Hace las cosas a su manera — le dijo — Ya aparecerá.

— De acuerdo... Una cosa más para los que se marchan — dijo Tails — Tendrán que agudizar sus sentidos y confiar en sus instintos. Obviamente, no tenemos mapas. Y no creo que las brújulas que tengo en el taller sirvan para algo.

— ¿Y por qué no? — preguntó Amy.

Shade contestó aquella pregunta.

— Como todos saben, las brújulas funcionan usando los polos magnéticos del planeta para alinear la aguja e indicar la dirección norte-sur. Este mundo puede tener los polos magnéticos en cualquier otra dirección. Incluso puede tener varios polos, por lo que las brújulas no harían más que perderlos.

— Exacto — remarcó Tails — Traten de regresar antes de que anochezca. Suerte a todos.

Todos dieron media vuelta para encargarse de sus respectivas tareas, cuando de pronto apareció Shadow, en un destello azulado, en mitad de la reunión. Tenía una mirada fría y el ceño fruncido. El resto del equipo se detuvo a observarlo.

— Ya era hora de que aparecieras — dijo Sonic con una sonrisa desafiante.

— Ya era hora de que te despertaras, Faker — contestó el erizo negro con sequedad — He inspeccionado los alrededores durante la noche. No encontré nada inusual. Ni ciudades ni pueblos cerca de nosotros.

— Pero no has explorado todo — señaló Tails — Eso es lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

El erizo negro se volvió al zorro con su mirada seria.

— Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Una flota viene hacia aquí.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Knuckles.

— Estuve recorriendo lo que parecía ser un archipiélago, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí — narró Shadow — He visto una flota de barcos de guerra que se dirigía en esta dirección. Y visto que somos lo único que existe en esta zona…

— Esto no es bueno — dijo Amy — Hay miles de personas aquí. ¿Qué querrán esos tipos?

— No tengo idea, tal vez solo sea un grupo de reconocimiento. Pero dada nuestra situación, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

— ¿No tuviste ocasión de acercarte más, Shadow? — preguntó Rouge.

— No. Los barcos estaban lejos de la orilla, pero era fácil distinguir sus cañones.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — preguntó de nuevo la murciélago.

— No lo sé, tal vez unos minutos. Se movían muy deprisa a pesar de ser simples barcos.

— Tenemos que dar aviso a la policía para que… — Vector no pudo terminar su frase.

La alarma general de la ciudad resonó por toda Central City. Los héroes contemplaron los edificios y el horizonte. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sin necesidad de mediar palabras, iniciaron la carrera.

Corrieron hacia el borde austral de la ciudad, es decir, el lado que estaba cerca del mar. Y allí contemplaron, con cierta impresión, una flota de barcos.

Eran barcos grandes, con velas enormes, y estas tenían un dibujo muy particular. Parecía una especie de cetro, pero envuelto en llamas, y con siete piedras que lo rodeaban.

A pesar de estar formada por barcos a vela, la flota se acercó rápidamente a la orilla, confirmando lo que les contó Shadow. Los héroes mantenían una mirada atenta sobre las naves, las cuales terminaron de tocar el suelo que formaba parte de Central City.

Las compuertas frontales de los barcos se abrieron en simultáneo, y de ellos emergieron, como una estampida, numerosos grupos de soldados. Muchos de ellos eran koalas armados con armadura de placas, escudos y lanzas. Detrás de sí, salieron grupos de osos polares provistos de hachas y otras armas que recordaban a los vikingos. No eran pocos soldados, sino cientos de ellos, y su número crecía a cada momento, a medida que iban vaciando sus barcos.

Los héroes se mantuvieron en guardia y algunos de ellos dieron un paso adelante. Querían mostrarles a los invasores que ellos se interponían entre sus armas y la ciudad. Se hizo un silencio algo tenso.

— Quizá deberíamos hablarles… — sugirió Charmy.

De pronto, con un estruendo simultáneo, todos los soldados se pusieron en guardia, llevaron sus escudos adelante y apuntaron a los héroes con sus lanzas. Lentamente, pero con paso firme, los soldados comenzaron a avanzar.

Shade se adelantó y se dirigió a los guerreros en voz alta.

— ¡Esta es una ciudad pacífica! ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?

Todos los soldados frenaron al instante. Se enderezaron y subieron las lanzas, todo ello con el ruido estrepitoso de la tropa. Un oso polar dio un paso adelante y habló.

— ¡Armada Real de Solaria, Fireblast, abran paso!

Las tropas dieron un golpe al suelo con la base de sus lanzas. Una fila de soldados se hizo a un lado, abriendo una brecha en el espeso cuerpo de guerreros. Y de allí vieron que alguien emergió de los soldados. Cuando la reconocieron, todo el equipo de héroes se quedó estupefacto. Era Blaze.

La felina dio unos pasos más hacia ellos y se colocó las muñecas en la cintura. Tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro mientras miraba a los héroes. Finalmente, su rostro se dulcificó.

— Qué bueno verlos de nuevo — dijo.

Los héroes quedaron anonadados unos momentos más, hasta que Amy se lanzó corriendo hacia la princesa. Blaze levantó la mano derecha, indicando a sus soldados que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Blaze! — Amy le dio un abrazo a su amiga, incomodándola.

Mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Amy, Silver caminó lentamente hacia ellas, sin poder disimular su sonrisa. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Blaze sonrió, asintiendo para saludarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Amy soltando a la felina.

— La Sacerdotisa Real sintió la presencia de una gran concentración de energía en esta parte del mundo y me enviaron a investigar — explicó Blaze — Aunque soy yo la que debería preguntarles qué hacen aquí.

— ¿Te refieres a que este es tu mundo? — dedujo Vector.

— Naturalmente — contestó ella con seguridad.

El resto de los héroes se miraron entre sí y respiraron con alivio. Eso sí que era una buena noticia.

— Al menos estamos en un territorio amigable — dijo Rouge.

Blaze, sin embargo, aún estaba confundida.

Desde los soldados se escuchaban murmullos. Alguien con una voz chillona intentaba abrirse paso. El escándalo se hizo tan notorio que todos voltearon para ver. Blaze, sabiendo de quién se trataba, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con resignación.

— ¡Suéltenme! — dijo la vocecilla, y saltando sobre los soldados, se liberó de ellos y aterrizó en el suelo.

Era Marine. Su mirada curiosa no cambió en absoluto, y cuando contempló a los héroes, sonrió ampliamente e intentó correr a su encuentro. Pero uno de los soldados se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Blaze le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la dejara, y así lo hizo.

La mapache salió corriendo al encuentro de los demás y se paró justo al lado de Blaze. Parecía encantada, manteniendo aquella traviesa sonrisa.

— ¡Vinieron de visita! ¡Genial! — exclamó ella.

— Es más complicado que eso — dijo Sonic chocando su puño con el de Marine — Pero es un alivio verlas. Es bueno saber que estamos en su mundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Blaze.

— Es… Bueno, tenemos que explicarlo con calma — dijo Amy, y su semblante se puso algo serio y triste — Tenemos graves problemas. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?

— Tengo mis propios problemas aquí, pero si está en mis manos, ayudaré — dijo Blaze con su típica mirada decidida.

— Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo tienes una flota de guerra? — preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Soy la princesa de Solaria y la guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol. No pensarás que lucharé sola toda mi vida, ¿o sí?

El erizo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante esta afirmación. Parece que Blaze sí que había aprendido a no tener que cargar el peso de la responsabilidad ella sola.

Charmy pareció dudoso.

— ¿Qué es Solaria? — preguntó.

— Solaria es mi reino, el más importante de este mundo — contestó Blaze, y uno de los soldados la llamó — Discúlpenme un momento.

La guardiana se acercó hasta sus tropas, entabló una conversación con el almirante (el oso polar que habló ante sus soldados) y les dio la orden de descansar. Le aseguró de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. El oso polar preguntó por la pequeña Marine, pero Blaze le dijo que estaría bien con ella. Así, el almirante ordenó a sus soldados regresar a las naves hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones.

Mientras tanto, Marine conversaba animadamente con el resto del grupo.

— ¿Continúas metiéndote en problemas? — le preguntó Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Para nada, compañero! ¡Ahora soy aprendiz de navío! — dijo ella con entusiasmo — Es el último puesto en un barco, pero aun así soy la más joven de toda la armada del reino.

— Bueno, felicitaciones — le dijo Amy con dulzura — ¿Blaze te ayudó a conseguir ese puesto?

— Digamos que tuvo influencia — dijo la mapache — Pero yo me lo gané, compañera. La estuve ayudando desde hace mucho tiempo, y supongo que ella ya no puede prescindir de mis talentos — dijo con orgullo.

— Eres un orgullo para todos tus fans, pequeña Faker — le dijo Sticks — ¡Arriba los personajes secundarios!

Ya con más calma, Blaze regresó junto a Marine y al grupo, y entonces entre todos les contaron los acontecimientos. Les dijeron todo lo que sucedió en el otro mundo, les contaron sobre las bombas de Eggman y la destrucción de dos ciudades enteras, junto con la muerte de millones de personas.

Blaze se estremeció al oír esto. Miró a Silver, quien tenía una ligera mirada de decepción. Ella sabía que aquel sentimiento era por sí mismo. Luego de la guerra contra los zetis, Blaze había ayudado a Silver durante los primeros dos meses en su búsqueda de las bases de Eggman y las bombas. Pero, infortunadamente, no habían tenido éxito.

Blaze no podía estar tanto tiempo ausente de su propio mundo. Era una princesa: tenía deberes y obligaciones. Tenía que servir y proteger a su propio reino, por mucho que deseara ayudar a Silver a cambiar el futuro de su mundo. Y así, en cierto momento, tuvo que despedirse y volver a la dimensión Sol. A partir de ahí fue que Espio comenzó a ayudar a Silver con mayor dedicación.

Continuaron contándoles todo. La batalla de Knuckles contra Metal Sonic, el regreso de Honey y la aparición de Infinite. Y también sobre el estado de salud de Cream. Esto alarmó bastante a la felina, pero se apresuraron en indicarle de que estaría bien. No pareció convencida.

También les informaron del discurso de Eggman, de su desesperado plan de tomar el mundo por la fuerza y de los bombardeos. Les indicaron que fue la Esmeralda Maestra quien los salvó de la muerte, y que ahora estaba rota. No podían usarla para volver a su mundo.

* * *

En el hospital de Central City, los doctores terminaban de reorganizar sus tareas para con sus pacientes. Muchos trabajos se habían adelantado durante la noche por temor a un nuevo corte de energía. Entre ellos, se habían realizado los estudios de Cream.

El mismo doctor que la había atendido antes se hizo presente en la sala de espera. Levantó el informe y leyó en voz alta. Vanilla estaba con Big, quien finalmente se había despertado, y hablaban de trivialidades.

— ¿Señora Vanilla? — preguntó.

Las orejas de la coneja se agudizaron y se acercó al médico.

— ¿Si?

— Tenemos los resultados de los análisis de su hija y su chao. ¿Tiene un momento?

— Claro. Puede decirlo aquí mismo, está bien — dijo ella — Él es un amigo.

— De acuerdo. Cheese está bien. Solo recibió algunos moretones, pero ya está estable — dijo el doctor — En cambio, su hija es un caso aparte.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Vanilla tragó en seco.

— Es que… Es delicado para hablarlo aquí…

— Solo dígalo — dijo con algo de nerviosismo — ¿Cómo está mi hija?

El doctor cruzó miradas con ambos, quienes lo observaban con suma atención. El médico dio un ligero suspiro, bajó su informe y miró a la coneja directo a los ojos. La madre de Cream sentía su corazón latir con gran fuerza y se llevó las manos al pecho.

— Como guste… Nunca hay un modo sencillo de decir esto — comenzó de la manera más serena que le fue posible — Señora Vanilla, su hija sufrió una severa lesión en la médula espinal producto de una contusión en su columna cervical.

— ¿Q-qué…?

— El golpe recibido por su hija afectó varias de sus vértebras y se cortaron sus sistemas nerviosos. Las astillas penetraron algunos de sus órganos vitales.

— N-no… — las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la coneja.

— Su hija… está en coma. Sus funciones vitales disminuyen de forma acelerada, y solo podremos mantenerla con vida por un par de semanas, cuando mucho. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo siento mucho, señora Vanilla…

Aquellas palabras los dejaron atónitos. Vanilla sintió que el alma se le rompía en un millón de pedazos. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Big no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr hacia la calle.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de poner al tanto a Blaze y a Marine, la mapache se mostró bastante entristecida. En cambio, a Blaze, por ser mayor y más madura, se la vio con mayor entereza. Se llevó una mano al mentón para analizar tanta información junta.

— Ya veo — dijo al fin — Necesitan volver lo antes posible, pero la Esmeralda Maestra está rota. No es la primera vez que lo hace. ¿Cómo lo solucionaste antes, Knuckles?

— Simplemente reuní todas las piezas y la esmeralda se restableció por su cuenta — respondió el equidna — Pero ahora es diferente. Es como si no tuviera ni siquiera el poder suficiente como para volverse a unir. Eso me preocupa.

— Las gemas de poder tienen un límite en la energía que pueden emitir — dijo la felina — Tal vez, cuando transportó a toda la ciudad hasta esta dimensión, la esmeralda gastó todo su poder. Absolutamente todo. Hasta la última pizca.

— ¿Quieres decir que no podrá volver a recuperarse? — preguntó Sonic.

— No lo sé. Tal vez solo le tome más tiempo de lo que normalmente le lleva.

— Así lo espero. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder — dijo el equidna — Necesitamos volver a nuestro mundo cuanto antes y arreglar las cosas con Eggman. Tenemos muchas cuentas que ajustar con él.

— Blaze, ¿podríamos usar las Esmeraldas Sol para volver? Solo nosotros. Podemos dejar a la gente en este mundo, mientras tanto — dijo Tails — Claro, si no te molesta.

— Me encantaría prestárselas, pero no será posible. Por lo menos aún no — dijo la felina.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Amy.

— Hace unas semanas, el Doctor Eggman Nega comenzó a atacar de forma masiva nuestras ciudades — narró Blaze — De la nada, apareció con un ejército formidable. Pero no buscaba destruirnos. Buscaba las Esmeraldas Sol, y las encontró. Se llevó todas y cada una de las gemas y ahora no sabemos dónde está.

— Por eso ven a Blaze con un ejército — dijo Marine — Le pidieron que buscara a Nega y recuperara las esmeraldas. Y ella me pidió ayuda a mí.

— ¿De veras? — Sonic alzó una ceja.

— Marine ha estado mejorando desde que luchamos contra los zetis — dijo Blaze — Además, en vista de que quiere ser capitana, necesitará mucha experiencia en batalla. Es una parte de su entrenamiento. Y aunque odie admitirlo, resulta de mucha ayuda.

La felina le revolvió los pelos a Marine y le guiñó un ojo. Parecía que la relación entre ellas había mejorado mucho desde la vez que se conocieron.

— Entonces, el primer paso es recuperar las Esmeraldas Sol — concluyó Shadow — ¿Tienen idea de dónde pueden estar?

— No — contestó tajante Blaze — Lo obvio es que estén en alguna base de Nega, pero no conocemos ninguna. Los otros barcos de la Armada Real están patrullando los mares, y tenemos grupos de reconocimiento para explorar tierra. En cuanto hallen alguna, entraremos en acción.

— Aun así, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados — dijo Shade — La táctica es dividir y conquistar. Necesitamos abarcar el máximo terreno posible en el menor tiempo posible. Tendremos que dividirnos.

Pero antes de que comenzaran a preparar la estrategia, oyeron que alguien los llamaba. Cuando voltearon, se sorprendieron al ver a Big. Tenía un rostro con la mirada llena de pena, a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — murmuró Rouge.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Amy! ¡Todos! — gritó Big acercándose, hasta llegar a ellos.

— Respira, campeón — dijo Sonic — ¿Qué sucede?

— Por favor, vengan rápido… Es Cream. Ella… está muriendo…

* * *

Llegaron al hospital en unos instantes, y arribaron como una estampida hacia la sala de espera. Allí no había nadie, pero el doctor apareció al oír el escándalo. Los reconoció y en seguida entendió lo que estaba pasando. Con un gesto de su mano, les indicó que lo siguieran.

La habitación de Cream estaba tenuemente iluminada. La pequeña coneja se encontraba recostada, con un respirador artificial y dos conductos de suero estaban conectados a sus pequeños brazos. A su lado estaba Cheese, con unas pequeñas vendas, sollozando.

Sentada en una silla, se encontraba la madre de Cream. Vanilla sostenía la cabeza de la conejita con una mano, mientras tomaba su otra mano. La coneja lloraba amargamente.

El doctor le contó al grupo, en voz baja, la desagradable noticia. Amy se echó a llorar, apoyándose contra un muro y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sticks le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras lloraba también. Vector maldijo a Infinite en silencio. Charmy sollozó en voz baja.

Tails se acercó, dando pasos lentos y con la mirada perdida. Cuando ingresó a la habitación, sus ojos se dirigieron a su pequeña amiga. Verla en ese estado, conocer su triste final… No lo soportó. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida.

Blaze y Marine entraron y no lo pudieron creer. La mapache comenzó a llorar al igual que Amy. La guardiana, aunque intentaba conservar la compostura, no pudo evitar sollozar con amargura. Una lágrima se derramó sobre una de sus delicadas mejillas.

Sonic, por su parte, le dio un golpe a la pared, y se quedó con el puño apoyada en ella. Había permitido que una niñita, su amiga, sufriera un gran e irreparable daño. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, al tiempo que empezaba a temblar.

Sin embargo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Al girar levemente la cabeza, vio a Knuckles. El equidna tenía la mirada resignada y con algo de pena. Con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó la salida.

— Ve por él — le dijo en voz baja — Te necesita más que a nadie.

Sonic abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que su amigo equidna estaba en lo cierto. Tails, por alguna razón, parecía destrozado. Y él no iba a quedarse allí golpeando las paredes. Aceleró por el pasillo y salió a la velocidad del sonido.

Los demás, mientras tanto, no hicieron más que acompañar a Vanilla en este difícil momento. Un silencio absoluto pareció reinar en el hospital. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del llanto.

* * *

Tails volaba a toda velocidad. No quería hacer otra cosa más que escapar. Su corazón, por algún motivo, estaba partido en mil pedazos. Sentía pena, dolor y tristeza. Una amargura en su pecho como nunca había sentido antes. Sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas caían al suelo como las gotas de la lluvia.

Aterrizó sobre el techo de su taller. No había otro lugar en el que se sintiera mejor. Intentó caminar para encerrarse en su habitación, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse. Sus piernas, debilitadas, temblaban como nunca antes. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos sobre el piso, preguntándose cómo había podido suceder semejante cosa. Le habían prometido a Vanilla que protegerían a su hija, pero habían fallado. Todos lo habían hecho. Pero él se sentía más culpable que cualquiera, aunque sabía que no era su culpa. No había nada que hubiera podido hacer para evitar que Infinite la atacara de aquella forma tan bestial y la hubiera dejado de camino a la muerte.

Oyó un ruido detrás de sí, y se levantó lentamente. Alzó la mirada y vio a Sonic, con un rostro triste, pero a la vez, compasivo.

— Sonic… — murmuró Tails, acercándose lentamente.

El erizo se acercó también, y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Tails se abrazó a él, como si intentara con ello aferrar la vida de su amiga. Sonic podía sentir las lágrimas del zorrito sobre su pecho.

— Sonic, le fallamos… — dijo Tails sollozando — Debimos haber hecho más…

— Yo me digo lo mismo, amigo mío — dijo el erizo, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad — Es una de las personas más nobles que conocí. No merece esto.

— Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, cualquier cosa…

— Yo… No sé si eso sea posible, Tails…

Aun con las lágrimas saltadas, el zorrito intentaba modular las palabras.

— Sonic, es que yo… yo la…

— Lo sé, amigo, lo sé… — Sonic separó suavemente a Tails y lo miró a los ojos con compasión — No necesitas decírmelo. Lo he visto en tus ojos y me lo demuestras ahora. Tails… No sabes cuánto lo siento…

Y volvieron a abrazarse. Sonic no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron. El sol ya declinaba por el horizonte, tiñendo de naranja los edificios de Central City, los campos y el mar. Vector se encontraba apoyado sobre una barandilla, contemplando el agua. La flota de barcos se había apartado: los marineros los habían atracado contra la orilla y los habían amarrado para evitar que se les escaparan por el movimiento de las olas.

El rostro de Vector mostraba cansancio y pesar. Cada tanto, el aire salía expelido de sus poderosas fauces en forma de suspiro.

Espio y Charmy aparecieron detrás del detective. Este los oyó y giró levemente la cabeza.

— Todos están desanimados — le contó Espio — La noticia de Cream fue un golpe duro para el equipo.

— No es para menos — dijo Vector sin ganas — Aunque es verdad que no podemos perder tiempo, tampoco podemos hacer nada con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenemos que tomarnos unas horas antes de empezar a buscar las esmeraldas.

— Sí, todo esto es muy triste — dijo Charmy con pena en su voz — No dejan de aparecer malas noticias.

— Toda esta muerte solo oscurece el corazón y nubla la mente — dijo Espio con los ojos cerrados — ¿Alguno de ustedes habló con Vanilla?

— Yo lo hice — respondió Vector — Está devastada. No se podía esperar otra cosa. Cream todavía respira, pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo. Cuando pierda a su hija, pasarán una de dos: o sufrirá una profunda depresión, o enloquecerá de la ira.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Charmy — Nunca he visto ni lo uno ni lo otro en la mamá de Cream.

— Aún eres muy joven para entender a un padre o a una madre — dijo Vector mirando el mar — Cream era todo lo que Vanilla tenía, o todo lo que realmente le importaba. Cuando no ella ya no esté, Vanilla ya no tendrá por qué vivir.

— Eso es lo que creerá al principio — dijo Espio — Pero debemos apoyarla. Todo el equipo debe estar con ella para que no cometa alguna estupidez.

— ¿Creen que sería capaz de…? — Charmy disminuyó el tono de su voz, temiendo que se cumpliera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— No. O al menos, no lo hará antes de deprimirse o enfurecerse — dijo Vector.

— ¿Y tú qué crees que pasará? — preguntó Espio al cocodrilo.

Vector alejó lentamente la mirada del mar, para contemplar a sus amigos.

— No lo sé. Nunca he tenido mucho contacto con Vanilla, pero… Solo espero que tenga la fortaleza para afrontar la pérdida. No puedo imaginar un dolor más grande que el de ver a tus hijos morir.

Los tres hicieron un silencio y Espio, como si hubiese estado reflexionando al respecto, concluyó.

— No lo hay.

* * *

A las afueras del hospital, Blaze se encontraba mirando el atardecer. Estaba sola. Necesitaba estarlo, para poder desahogarse en paz. Ver a Cream, a su primera amiga, en aquel estado, la lastimó más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aunque nunca lo admitió, Cream fue la persona que cambió su forma de ser. Le había tendido una mano amistosa en aquel momento de necesidad, aquella vez que había viajado accidentalmente a su mundo.

Por aquel entonces Blaze era mucho más testaruda, fría, distante, desconfiada y reaccionaria de lo que era ahora. Pero a pesar de evitarla a toda costa, Blaze no pudo quitarse de encima a la conejita. Y eso era porque Cream sabía que ella, aunque lo negara en aquel momento, necesitaba ayuda. Cream le tendió esa mano, la ayudó con su misión, y le enseñó lo que era la amistad y la confianza. Fue gracias a Cream que ella había conocido a tantas personas maravillosas en aquel mundo. Fue gracias al enorme corazón de la conejita que Blaze había comprendido que no podía seguir con su anterior manera de ser.

Y fue el recuerdo de Cream lo que, por ejemplo, le hizo aprender a aceptar a Marine, hasta el punto de convertirla casi en su mano derecha.

Pero ahora, aquel modelo que seguía secretamente, su primera amiga, tenía los días contados. Y no había nada, al parecer, que se pudiera hacer.

Escuchó unos pasos que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se quitó una lágrima de su ojo derecho y aclaró su voz, por si tenía que usarla. Silver se había aparecido delante de ella, dando pasos tímidos. Su mirada era algo triste, como la de cualquier otro en ese momento.

— No quiero molestarte, Blaze. Solo quería decirte que… lamento mucho lo de Cream — dijo Silver, casi en un susurro — Sé que fue tu primera amiga y es importante para ti.

— Gracias, Silver — dijo ella — Pero lamento no haber podido hacer lo suficiente como para evitarlo. Sé que fue ese tal Infinite el que la lastimó, pero él fue enviado por Eggman… Si hubiéramos detenido al doctor mucho antes, si me hubiera quedado en tu mundo… Tal vez todo esto se habría evitado.

— Blaze, llevo años pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para evitar el presente o el futuro — dijo Silver, dando un paso adelante — He viajado en el tiempo para evitar una catástrofe, y lo único que logro hacer es ver cómo esta se hace realidad en mis narices. Las posibilidades de cambiar el futuro se escapan de mis manos como el agua y… Trato de no perder la esperanza, pero… Estoy empezando a creer que es inevitable.

La felina dio un paso adelante, contemplando los ojos dorados del erizo. Sorprendiendo a este, Blaze le tomó una mano.

— No vuelvas a decir eso, Silver — dijo ella con firmeza — Eres la persona más optimista que he conocido. Sé que has sufrido mucho durante tu infancia, pero no puedes dejar que estos episodios te desanimen. Tienes la misión más importante y noble de todas, y no debes flaquear. Incontables vidas dependen de tu éxito.

La voz pareció quebrársele, y bajó la cabeza para respirar un poco. Luego, poco a poco, volvió a mirar al erizo.

— A pesar de los golpes que podamos sufrir, seguiré adelante, y no permitiré que caigas en la desesperación — dijo ella. Sus ojos se fijaban en los de él con tanto ímpetu que el erizo interrumpió su respiración — Silver, tenemos que continuar la búsqueda de las Esmeraldas Sol. Cada minuto que perdemos lamentándonos, es un minuto que Eggman gana.

— Lo sé, Blaze… — dijo el erizo, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro — Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por animarme.

Y ambos sonrieron, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

* * *

La sala de espera del hospital aún estaba ocupada por algunos de los amigos de Cream. Pero solo su madre se encontraba con ella, dentro de la habitación. Vanilla contemplaba con tristeza el rostro de su hija. El monitor que mostraba sus pulsaciones pitaba levemente cada vez que la delgada línea verde atravesaba la pantalla y subía como un pico.

Un repentino recuerdo invadió la mente de la coneja.

"— Mamá, ¿me cantas una canción?

"Cream se encontraba en su cama, cubierta por sus mantas. Cheese estaba a su lado, y ella lo abrazaba como si fuese un muñeco de peluche. Su madre se le quedó viendo con dulzura.

"— Claro, cielo.

"Vanilla se sentó delicadamente en un lado de la cama, y con una voz suave y cálida, comenzó a entonar:

"— All that I see now is not the same, all you remember is gone away, but you're still standing here… — ella cantaba con calma mientras arropaba su ropa.

"— So much has happened, it's hard to bear… Shadows of sadness, within your stare, but still you're standing here.

"Cream la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras se ocultaba lentamente bajo las mantas y Cheese se adormecía.

"— Moving on, the future's down the road, but the journey won't be easy… "

Y terminando la estrofa, con una lágrima sobre su mejilla, Vanilla pronunció en un susurro inteligible.

— Rising up, standing on your own. With the beauty in your eyes, shinning…

Estiró lentamente la mano para acariciar el rostro de su hija.

— You have not lost a thing, whatever may come, the light of hope is always shining there in your heart — y terminó casi en un hilo de voz — You've not lost a thing, whatever you do, just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you…

La coneja no pudo continuar, y bajó la mirada, guardando un profundo silencio.

La puerta se abrió suavemente detrás de sí, sorprendiéndola. Era el doctor.

— Señora Rabbit, lamento mucho molestarla — dijo el médico con delicadeza — Pero necesita descansar. Esto no es bueno para usted. ¿Por qué no va a casa e intenta dormir un poco?

— Es que… no quiero dejar sola a mi hija — dijo Vanilla lentamente — ¿Seguro que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, doctor?

— No, al menos en este hospital — dijo el doctor, y la coneja levantó la cabeza — Me han contado lo que sucedió con la ciudad. Me cuesta creer que estamos en otra dimensión, pero no tengo otra opción que aceptarlo. Lo que trato de decir es que hay centros médicos de alta tecnología en Empire City que quizá podrían encargarse de su hija.

— ¿Lo dice en serio, doctor? ¿Hay esperanza de que se salve?

— Tal vez, pero esta no es precisamente mi especialidad. Trate de no aferrarse demasiado a esta idea. No sabemos cuánto tiempo podríamos estar en esta dimensión. Y si volviéramos a tiempo para llevarla a Empire City, tampoco sé si podrán salvarla. Pero es una posibilidad.

— La esperanza es lo único que puedo perder ahora, doctor — Vanilla se puso de pie y le tomó las manos — Muchas gracias por todo.

— Un momento, ¿qué va a hacer?

La coneja miró a Cream, y le contestó al médico con determinación.

— Voy a luchar por mi hija.

Vanilla salió de la habitación con una mirada firme. Caminó por el pasillo, y los chicos la contemplaron con extrañeza.

— Señora Vanilla, ¿a dónde va? — preguntó Amy.

La coneja frenó al instante y se volteó para hablarles a todos.

— Voy a prepararme. Tenemos que encontrar las Esmeraldas Sol lo antes posible. ¿Se quedarán aquí llorando?

Vanilla se marchó por la puerta del hospital, dejando a todos perplejos.

La coneja llegó a su casa rápidamente e ingresó a su habitación. Abrió el ropero y quitó todas las perchas y las prendas. Ahora, en el vacío de aquel mueble, se podía ver una puerta con cerradura. Era apenas visible.

Vanilla buscó una llave en un cajón, la sacó y la introdujo en la pequeña cerradura de aquel compartimiento secreto. Una vez abierta la puerta, se quedó contemplando lo que había en su interior.

Vanilla continuó mirando aquella prenda que tanto tiempo había ocultado. Le traía recuerdos, dolorosos algunos, pero excitantes otros.

— Nunca creí que volvería a ponerme esto — murmuró.

* * *

Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que reunieron al equipo en el taller de Tails. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver a Vanilla aparecer junto a ellos, vestida con un uniforme militar. La camisa era azul, sin mangas, y los pantalones, de oscuro camuflaje urbano. Y tanto en el frente como en el brazo derecho de la camisa, se podía ver claramente el escudo de GUN tejido sobre la tela. Además de la camisa azul y el pantalón camuflado, usaba unas botas negras, rodilleras, coderas y guantes del mismo color.

La coneja se sonrojó un poco cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Aquel traje marcaba mejor su figura y demostraba que, a pesar de que ya no era una jovencita, continuaba siendo esbelta y atractiva. Vector se ruborizó cuando esta idea pasó por su mente, y la alejó tan rápido como llegó.

— Vaya, nunca me imaginé esto — dijo Rouge con una sonrisa cómplice — Con que trabajas para GUN, ¿eh?

— ¿Así que eras una espía todo este tiempo? — preguntó Sticks, indignada — ¡Y pensar que te mostré los planos de mi casco anti-telepatía!

— Eso fue hace años — Vanilla carraspeó — Discúlpenme por no haberles contado de esto antes, pero era algo en mi vida que quería sepultar. El doctor me dijo que en nuestro mundo podrían salvar a Cream, aunque existe una pequeña posibilidad. Pero prefiero aferrarme a ella y salir a luchar por mi hija, antes que estar lamentándome, viéndola morir.

— Entonces haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para hallar las esmeraldas cuanto antes — dijo Blaze — Haré que movilicen a cada soldado de mi reino para que encuentren las bases de Eggman Nega. Si la vida de Cream depende de ello, entonces no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

— Ni nosotros tampoco — dijo Sonic levantándole el pulgar.

— Gracias — dijo Vanilla inclinándose levemente.

De repente, el oso polar llegó a trote desde los barcos y se inclinó ante Blaze.

— Su majestad, lamento interrumpirla, pero tenemos noticias — dijo — Nuestros exploradores han encontrado una base de Eggman Nega en la montaña de Blizzard Peaks. Dicen que podría tratarse de una fortaleza.

— Bien, entonces iremos a investigar — contestó la gata.

— ¿Cuántos soldados llevaremos? — preguntó el almirante.

— Ninguno. Quiero que todos los agentes se ocupen de seguir buscando otras bases del doctor — contestó Blaze — Iré con mi equipo.

El oso polar miró al resto de los héroes, y aunque se mantuvo dudoso por unos instantes, al final asintió.

— Como ordene, majestad. ¿Qué hará la Armada Fireblast?

— Quiero que sus tropas desembarquen y protejan esta ciudad, almirante — dijo la princesa señalando Central City — Es el hogar de mis compañeros y hay miles de civiles inocentes dentro. Si alguien ataca la ciudad, deben defenderla.

— La defenderemos con nuestras vidas si es necesario, mi señora — dijo el almirante — Una cosa más. Me han informado que hallaron el Aura Arcana. Parece que las leyendas eran ciertas.

Los ojos de Blaze se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Lo dice en serio, almirante? ¿Dónde está?

— Los exploradores la hallaron en el interior de la Montaña Etérea, su majestad — explicó el oso — Dicen que está fuertemente fortificada por las tropas de Nega. La sacerdotisa Púlsar insiste en ir hacia allá lo antes posible.

La princesa pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un instante. De pronto subió la mirada y volvió a dirigirse al oso polar.

— Iremos allí también. Usted prosiga con sus órdenes, almirante. En cuanto liberemos la montaña de los robots de Nega, le daré el aviso para que Púlsar pueda llegar hasta allí.

— Como ordene. Con su permiso — el almirante se inclinó levemente.

Con esto último, el oso polar se retiró a organizar a sus soldados.

— Eres toda una comandante, Blaze — dijo Sonic.

— ¿A que sí? Yo misma le enseñé a dar órdenes — dijo orgullosa Marine.

— Como sea… — Blaze rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué es eso del Aura Arcana? — preguntó Knuckles.

— Una antigua leyenda indicaba que había un sitio donde se reunían y condensaban las energías de este mundo — explicó Blaze — Esa fuente de poder fue llamada Aura Arcana por los antiguos sacerdotes de mi reino. Aunque muchos daban la leyenda por falsa, parece que este lugar sí que existe, y tenemos que recuperarlo. No podemos dejar que Eggman Nega profane ese lugar tan sagrado. Además, tal vez las energías de este planeta puedan ayudar a restaurar la Esmeralda Maestra.

— Entonces hay que intentarlo — dijo Knuckles — Iré a ese lugar.

— Sería buena idea buscar las Esmeraldas Sol también. Solo por si acaso — sugirió Amy.

— Tenemos que formar grupos — dijo Blaze — ¿Alguna sugerencia?

— Sí — contestó Shade, dando un paso adelante — Si esa Montaña Etérea está fortificada, entonces necesitaremos dos grupos de choque de seis, uno para atacar las tropas que vigilan el Aura Arcana y otro para penetrar la base de Blizzard Peaks. También tendremos que repartir el resto de nosotros para continuar la búsqueda de las Esmeraldas Sol.

— Me parece un buen plan — dijo Espio.

— Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Silver.

— Big, perdona por pedirte esto, pero… — Vanilla carraspeó — ¿Podrás quedarte con Cream y cuidar de ella? No es que no confíe en tu ejército, Blaze, pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento. Llámalo instinto de madre.

— Claro, señora, ahí estaré — dijo Big.

— No tiene que darme explicaciones, señora, lo entiendo — dijo Blaze asintiendo — Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

— Y a todos nos encantaría saber con quién tendrías ese pequeño… — susurró Sticks con malicia.

— Muy bien equipo, hay que organizar los grupos — dijo Sonic con determinación.

* * *

En medio de un área de estepa, numerosos destellos de luz iluminaron la zona. Los animales salvajes se quedaron contemplando aquellos halos de color púrpura que aparecieron de la nada y desaparecieron de la misma manera.

Cuando se desvanecieron las luces, se materializaron los campeones de Eggman, quienes contemplaron a su alrededor con curiosidad. Infinite dio un paso adelante.

— Nos dividiremos en grupos. La clave es la ciudad de Central City — dijo con su voz grave y distorsionada — Los que recorran terreno a pie, deben escabullirse todo lo posible. Si encuentran lugareños, pregunten por la ciudad. Y si se topan con alguno de nuestros enemigos, no los ataquen a no ser que tengan la seguridad de que podrán destruirlos. Tengo la orden de mantenerlos a ustedes con vida y así lo haré.

— Eso es muy atento de tu parte, camarada — dijo Bean.

— Y otra cosa… — el chacal volteó a ver a todos y cada uno a los ojos, y muchos de ellos sintieron escalofríos ante su penetrante mirada — Shadow es mío. Si alguien lo elimina, deseará haber sido destruido por una de las bombas de Eggman. ¿Quedó claro?

— Como el agua — dijo Bearenger con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **A que no se esperaban eso de Vanilla, ¿eh? Ella tiene su propia historia que contar, y la sabrán en el próximo capítulo.** **Por cierto, la canción que le canta a Cream es parte del tema "The Light of Hope", tema final del juego Sonic Forces.**

 **La caza ya ha empezado. Los héroes marchan en busca de la forma de regresar a casa, y los campeones los buscan para destruirlos. ¿Quién encontrará a quién? No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Cacería".**

 _See you later!_


	11. Cacería

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya volví con otro cap, y este tiene escenas de pelea. Les agradezco mucho por sus lecturas, follows, reviews y demás.

Vanilla nos contará un poco más de su pasado, y nos enteraremos algunos detalles interesantes de Rouge y Sticks. Varios de nuestros héroes favoritos se las verán con las fuerzas de Eggman. ¿Qué resultará de todo ello?

Sin más qué decir, les deseo una bonita lectura.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Cacería**

Aún era medianoche cuando los equipos se formaron y se pusieron en marcha. Un grupo liderado por Blaze se dirigió hacia el norte, a la base del doctor Eggman Nega, donde supuestamente encontrarían una Esmeralda Sol. Además de la princesa, el equipo estaba formado por Tails, Shade, Gemerl, Silver y Omega. Creyeron adecuado llevar al pequeño zorrito para poder utilizar la tecnología del doctor y obtener información importante. Así que Tails montó sobre el Tornado 2 y los acompaño durante el viaje.

El otro equipo de choque estaba liderado por Knuckles y lo acompañaban Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Espio y Marine. Con ellos se llevaron los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra en una gran mochila que el equidna cargó en sus espaldas. Marcharon hacia el oeste.

El resto del grupo se dividió en dos para continuar con la búsqueda de otras bases de Nega o dar con alguna de las esmeraldas. Rouge y Sticks viajaron hacia noreste, mientras que Vector, Vanilla y Charmy fueron por el noroeste. Big, por su parte, se quedó en Central City para cuidar de Cream. Las tropas de la armada Fireblast tomaron posiciones a lo largo de la ciudad, haciendo recorridos e intentando tranquilizar a la población.

* * *

El equipo de Blaze tuvo que movilizarse por mar, utilizando uno de los barcos de la Flota Real. La isla donde se encontraban las montañas de Blizzard Peaks estaba algo alejada, pero una vez a la mar, no tardaron mucho en llegar allí, mientras Tails los seguía en su avión. Luego, una vez en tierra, recorrieron todo el trayecto a través de las rocas nevadas hasta arribar a la base de la montaña. Allí, la princesa se encontró con uno de los exploradores y fue informada de la situación.

— Parece haber una puerta blindada — dijo el explorador — Allí, sobre esos pequeños picos, hay torretas defensivas. No encontramos otra manera de ingresar que no sea por la puerta principal.

— Bien, entonces tendremos que usar artillería pesada — dijo Blaze — ¡Omega! ¡Gemerl! ¡Necesitaremos sus armas!

Los poderosos robots abrieron fuego. Omega lanzó una docena de misiles y Gemerl disparó con sus cañones de plasma. La puerta blindada retumbó por los ataques y las torres defensivas entraron en acción. Luego de unos momentos, la enorme puerta de metal cayó y los héroes ingresaron por ella.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad y capacidades de combate, los héroes destruyeron a todo robot con el que se toparon. La mayoría de ellos pudo notar que la tecnología de Nega era ligeramente más avanzada que la de Eggman, pero sus máquinas eran igualmente destruidas sin mayores dificultades.

El equipo se abrió paso a través de los salones interiores, aniquilando a todos los enemigos que se encontraron a su paso. Subieron por los niveles que estaban construidos dentro de la montaña y los despejaron de enemigos. Al cabo de un rato, ya no quedaron robots que se les opusieran.

Una vez asegurada toda la zona, el zorrito aterrizó el Tornado 2 a las afueras de la base y se unió al grupo.

Tails recorrió con la mirada el interior de la base, inspeccionando y curioseando el lugar. La noticia de que Cream podría ser salvada en su mundo lo hizo recuperar las fuerzas, intentando seguir el ejemplo de Vanilla y así trabajar para ayudar a su amiga. Si la misma madre pudo encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar la situación, ¿cómo podría quedarse atrás?

Tails se acercó a una de las salas de la inmensa base de operaciones. En particular, esta habitación parecía un laboratorio. De hecho, lo era. Había grandes tubos de vidrio que contenían cubos violetas y rojos. El zorrito se acercó para mirarlos con curiosidad y luego se sentó en una computadora. Utilizando sus habilidades, ingresó al sistema de Nega y comenzó a husmear en los archivos. Luego de un tiempo, su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa.

— ¡Vengan todos! — gritó.

El resto del equipo se acercó al instante y contemplaron la pantalla de la computadora.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Shade.

— Encontré información sobre el Rubí Fantasma — dijo el zorrito, sin dejar de leer — Parece que Nega hizo pruebas con la gema. Tiene muchos datos esparcidos aquí y allá.

— ¿El Rubí Fantasma? ¿En esta dimensión? — preguntó Gemerl — ¿Cómo es posible?

— No tengo idea, pero aquí está la prueba — dijo el zorrito — Escuchen esto: "Ensayo número 17 del Rubí Fantasma. La gema se mantiene estable ante estimulaciones gravitacionales y dimensionales". A lo mejor los dos Eggmans investigaban la misma joya, intercambiándosela entre ambos mundos.

— ¿Entonces proviene de esta dimensión? — preguntó Blaze.

— No lo sé. No dice nada de eso aquí — contestó Tails — Miren esto: "El Rubí Fantasma es una gema extraordinaria. Su poder parece no tener límites. Creo que absorbe la energía del planeta para autoabastecerse, pero no estoy seguro de ello. Tengo que seguir investigando. Prueba número 104. El Rubí Fantasma tiene la capacidad de absorber energía negativa. Lo he comprobado al acercar muestras remanentes de Dark Gaia, provenientes del mundo de Eggman. El rubí me la quitó de las manos: la energía negativa desapareció en su seno, y su nivel de potencia aumentó de igual manera. Esta gema parece drenar todo lo que tiene vida y todo lo que no la tiene. Está hambrienta de poder, al igual que yo."

— ¿El Rubí Fantasma es la gema que Infinite tiene en su pecho? — preguntó Silver.

— Así es — dijo Tails con un tono serio — Parece que los doctores llevan meses investigando esta gema.

— Suena a que es más peligrosa de lo que parece — comentó Silver — ¿De dónde habrá salido?

Shade había ingresado por otra puerta, en uno de los niveles superiores de las instalaciones, cuando encontró algo que la dejó atónita.

— ¡Todo el mundo venga aquí! — gritó.

El resto del grupo subió las escaleras y llegaron hasta su posición. No podían creer lo que veían. Todo el laboratorio estaba rodeado de cristales rojos, y algunos de ellos estaban a medio camino de ser introducidos en misiles balísticos. Algunos de los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Estas son las bombas Fallout? — preguntó Gemerl.

— Eso creo — contestó Shade.

— Y ahora esto — dijo Silver — Parece que los doctores tenían un gran plan entre manos. Eso significa que Nega es igual de responsable por todas las muertes que ocurrieron en nuestro mundo.

— Tengan cuidado de no tocar nada — dijo Shade — Tails, ¿habrá información que podamos conseguir?

— Déjame ver.

El zorrito se colocó en una computadora, pero no logró ingresar al sistema. Intentaba burlar la seguridad de aquel laboratorio, aunque no podía.

Blaze dio unos pasos por las mesadas, contemplando las muestras de aquellos cristales carmesí. Silver hacía lo mismo. El erizo tomó un pequeño trozo con sus manos.

— Y pensar que algo tan hermoso puede ser causar tanto daño… — murmuró.

La princesa recorrió con la palma de su mano la mesa de trabajo y encontró un montón de hojas. Parecía un informe. Lo leyó un poco y luego habló:

— Escuchen esto: "los ensayos no son exitosos en esta dimensión. Aún no. Tengo que seguir investigando. La estructura cristalina de los anillos estrella roja se colapsa ante estimulaciones dimensionales. En este estado, las bombas no pueden viajar entre dimensiones. Necesitamos encontrar la manera de resolver el problema, o de lo contrario las bombas solo serán útiles en el mundo de mi compañero"

Tails se acercó con los ojos abiertos. Shade se cruzó de brazos y habló:

— Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. Los doctores tienen planeado usar sus bombas en otras dimensiones, seguramente para conquistarlas. ¿Qué fecha tiene ese informe?

— De hace tres semanas — dijo Blaze.

— Eso significa que posiblemente no hayan resuelto su problema aún, pero quién sabe cuánto tardarán en hacerlo — concluyó la equidna.

— Entonces, tal vez no solo mi futuro fue destruido, ¡Sino el futuro de muchos mundos! — exclamó Silver, y dirigió su mirada a la felina — Blaze, ¿será posible que…?

La princesa se quedó sin aire. Si Eggman Nega, en un futuro, lograba resolver el problema, entonces su propio mundo también correría el mismo destino que el mundo de Silver.

— Esto es horrible — dijo ella con rabia — ¡Tenemos que encontrar a los doctores y encarcelarlos!

— Inestables ante estimulaciones dimensionales… — susurró Tails. Todos los demás voltearon para verlo — Tal vez sea la clave…

— ¿Eh? — dijo Shade con la ceja levantada.

— Eso podría ser la clave para desmantelar las bombas — el zorrito parecía estar repentinamente animado — Si logramos encontrar la manera de emitir un desequilibrio dimensional en nuestro mundo, algo tan fuerte que logre alcanzar cada rincón del planeta, podríamos destruir las bombas sin que exploten. ¡No importa dónde las escondan! ¡Todas quedarían inútiles!

— Es un buen plan, pero ¿tienes idea de cómo crear un desequilibrio dimensional en nuestro mundo? — preguntó Gemerl.

— Pues, la verdad que no — respondió Tails con las orejas gachas — Pero es un comienzo.

* * *

En un frondoso bosque, Rouge y Sticks avanzaban a paso ligero, buscando algún indicio de una base de Nega en los alrededores. La tejón portaba un escudo de madera, reforzado con placas de hierro, e iba armada con una lanza. Además, en su espalda llevaba una espada y una ballesta.

La tejón se había puesto de mal humor desde que la asignaron con la murciélago. Y es que su obsesivo rechazo hacia los agentes gubernamentales, espías o cualquier otro tipo similar había provocado un inevitable choque con la murciélago. Claro, pocos lo sabían, pero era de esperarse. Sticks era una chica que siempre manifestaba sus paranoias. Por otro lado, Rouge era una chica a la que se podía hacer enfadar con relativa facilidad.

A lo largo del tiempo, muy pocas veces tuvieron que verse las caras como para mantener una charla o, mejor dicho, como para que Sticks le recriminara su condición de agente gubernamental. Rouge generalmente la ignoraba, pero con el correr del tiempo, los pequeños pero agresivos comentarios de la tejón hacia la murciélago comenzaban a sacarla de quicio.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que chocasen de manera explosiva.

Sticks marchaba detrás y vigilaba a la agente de GUN, pero Rouge, tan astuta como siempre, lo notó.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me vigilas? — preguntó la murciélago.

— No confío en los agentes del gobierno — respondió Sticks.

— Ay, ¡por favor! — exclamó Rouge — ¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy de su lado? ¿Cuántas pruebas necesitas?

— Que me estés probando cosas significa que tienes que ganarte mi confianza, y eso me genera desconfianza — Sticks entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Oh, vamos!

— No es necesario que finjas, vampiresa. Tal vez engañas a los demás, pero no a mí. Yo soy más lista.

Rouge estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Frenó y encaró a la tejón.

— Ya basta — dijo con enojo — Estoy harta de estas acusaciones sin sentido. Trabajo para el gobierno, sí. Soy espía, sí, pero estoy de tu bando. ¿Acaso no luché a tu lado contra Zavok y su chusma?

— Puedes estar fingiendo. Ya lo has hecho en el pasado. ¿Crees que no jugué a los juegos? — exclamó Sticks — Has engañado a Eggman para conseguir información sobre el ARK, en la época en la que conociste a Shadow. También engañaste a Knuckles y a los demás al fingir que estabas trabajando para Eggman. Al final resultaste ser una doble agente, y luego todos confiaron en ti. Pero yo no soy tan tonta como ellos. ¿Cómo sé que no estás trabajando para Eggman de nuevo? ¿Cómo sé que no le estás transmitiendo información vital acerca de nuestros movimientos?

— ¡Eso es ridículo! — gritó Rouge — ¡Solo trabajo para GUN! ¡Y trabajo con ustedes por un bien mayor!

— ¡Y también eras ladrona de joyas! ¡La mejor del mundo! — continuó la tejón.

— ¡Dejé eso en el pasado! ¡Ya deja de acusarme! ¡Eres una paranoica! Te cabeza está tan llena de conspiraciones alienígenas que no puedes ni pensar con claridad.

— ¿Paranoica yo? ¿Y qué fue lo de Black Doom? ¿Acaso no fue eso una conspiración alienígena?

Rouge se mordió la lengua, volteó y continuó su camino.

— Idiota… — murmuró con una vena saltada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó la tejón, enfadada.

— ¡Lo que oíste! — exclamó Rouge — ¿Crees que no sé que hablas de esto con todo el mundo? Rouge aquí, Rouge allá… Rouge esto, Rouge aquello… ¡Me vas a volver loca! Nadie confiará en mí solo por tus estúpidas acusaciones sin sentido. Sí, cometí errores en el pasado, pero me enderecé. ¿Tú que has hecho? Solo decir tonterías de un lado al otro.

— Tal vez, pero remarcar los errores es bueno para mejorar. Diablos, ya me puse filosófica… — Sticks se rascó la cabeza.

Rouge giró los ojos, soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación y se volteó.

— Escucha, sé que no te caigo bien. No entiendo por qué, pero lo acepto — dijo la murciélago con algo de calma — Pero deja de acusarme así. No es cierto lo que dices. Me lastimas. No tienes derecho a recriminarme por mi pasado. La vida ya lo ha hecho, créeme. No te obligué a venir conmigo, y tampoco me agrada esta situación, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir. Tenemos que ayudarnos para poder volver a nuestro mundo. Por Cream.

Un pequeño silencio prosiguió, y Rouge se mantuvo estática, esperando una respuesta de parte de la tejón. Sticks se llevó las manos a la cadera y suspiró.

— Está bien. Tregua. Por Cream.

Ambas continuaron con la exploración, sin hablarse. Llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde había un pequeño río escondido. Sticks se acercó para beber agua. Rouge observó a su alrededor. Sintió un ruido en la lejanía. Agudizó sus oídos, solo para darse cuenta de que la fuente del sonido no estaba tan lejana.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia Sticks para lanzarla al suelo, debajo de un tronco, y le tapó la boca. La tejón forcejeó, con el ceño fruncido. Rouge le señaló con la mirada hacia adelante y le hizo la señal de que hiciera silencio. La chica lo entendió y asintió. La murciélago la liberó y ambas, a escondidas, se agazaparon por el tronco y la vegetación.

Contemplaron al individuo. Era una serpiente enorme, que poseía una especie de traje mecánico de color rojo vino, del cual se desprendían dos brazos robóticos. Su cola tenía un gancho metálico, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una esfera de cristal. A su lado, lo seguía un robot esférico que levitaba.

— ¿Provenían de aquí esas firmas de calor, MAIA? — preguntó la serpiente.

— Afirmativo — contestó el robot con voz electrónica.

— Pues solo veo un montón de árboles y un río. ¿Alguna novedad de los otros grupos?

— No, Lyric — dijo MAIA — Aún no hay rastros de Sonic the Hedgehog ni de sus compañeros. Recomiendo replantear la ruta de búsqueda.

— Todavía no. Este mundo es tan grande como el nuestro. Seguiremos la estrategia preliminar hasta no hallar nada o matar a alguna de esas sabandijas.

— Sí, señor.

Rouge y Sticks se miraron un segundo. Al ver avanzar a la serpiente y acercarse hasta su posición, las chicas rodearon el lugar sin hacer ruido. Las habilidades de Sticks para el sigilo eran tan buenas como las de Rouge, aunque no pudieron escapar a la tecnología de Lyric.

— Detecto dos firmas de calor — dijo MAIA.

Las chicas se detuvieron al instante, y se lanzaron una mirada súbita. La serpiente giró sus manos robóticas y cerró las garras de su cola, como si estuviese preparando sus armas.

— ¿Dónde?

Pero antes de que MAIA pudiera contestar, fue atravesada por una lanza y cayó al suelo. Las chispas saltaron mientras Lyric la miraba con resignación.

— Destruida por un arma tan precaria. Bueno, ya te repararé — murmuró.

La serpiente se irguió y examinó el bosque.

— ¡Si vas a atacar, hazlo de frente, sabandija cobarde! — exclamó.

Lyric observó cómo una tejón se paró sobre un tronco, sosteniendo un escudo y desenfundando una espada de su espalda.

— Una presa nunca le habla así a su cazador — dijo la chica.

— Tú debes de ser Sticks, ¿verdad? — dijo Lyric, soltando una risita — Encontrada sola en una selva tropical, con cerca de 10 años. Se te enseñó a leer y a escribir en un orfanato de Spagonia, pero escapaste cuando tuviste oportunidad. En algún momento de tu vida conociste a la manada de amigos de Sonic y te uniste a ellos. ¿Por qué esa cara?

— ¿C-cómo sabes eso? — preguntó ella tragando saliva.

— Estudio a mis enemigos a fondo antes de enfrentarme a ellos. Te sorprendería saber lo detallados que son los informes de mi jefe — Lyric esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora.

— ¡Sabía que había alguien estudiándonos! ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Para los aliens?

— Veo que estás tan loca como dicen los archivos, aunque admito que eres habilidosa. No cualquiera destruye un robot de metal con una lanza de madera.

— Pues te sorprendería saber de lo que soy capaz. Ahora, quiero respuestas, lombriz de agua puerca. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Qué era eso de matar a los amigos de Sonic?

— ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro, salvaje? — Lyric levantó una ceja — Olvídalo. Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Lyric levantó la mano y preparó una esfera de energía. Pero antes de disparar, Rouge apareció desde un lado, volando rápidamente y, dándole una patada a la mano, desvió el disparo contra un árbol, que estalló. La murciélago cayó a un lado y se puso en guardia. Sticks la imitó.

Lyric observó a su atacante y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vaya, vaya… Rouge The Bat. Famosa ladrona de joyas y cazadora de tesoros. Arrestada y encarcelada en una prisión de máxima seguridad sobre los picos nevados de Holoska. Burlaste todos los sistemas de seguridad y lograste escapar, pero fuiste detenida por GUN, los únicos capaces de mantenerte a raya. Y aceptaste convertirte en su mascota a cambio de redención. ¡Patético!

Rouge mostró los dientes y su mirada se enfureció. Sticks la miró por un segundo, recordando lo que la chica le había dicho sobre su castigo. Lyric parecía disfrutar de la situación

— Agente Rouge, es un gran placer — dijo al final la serpiente.

— Pues lamento no corresponder — dijo la murciélago — Tu lengua es venenosa, Lyric.

— Dos firmas de energía, dos enemigas del Estado — dijo la serpiente — Esto será fácil, y entretenido…

Lyric apuntó con sus manos hacia ambas y disparó, pero las chicas saltaron para esquivar los láseres. Rouge rodeó rápidamente el claro, mientras Sticks enfundó su espada y sacó su ballesta. La tejón apuntó y disparó una flecha detrás de otra. Algunas rebotaban en la armadura de su enemigo, mientras que otras lograban ensartarse allí.

Lyric aprovechó su tecnología de levitación y se impulsó volando hacia la tejón, con las garras extendidas hacia adelante. Sticks tuvo que dar un salto hacia la rama de un árbol para evitarlo. Mientras la enorme serpiente clavaba sus garras en el suelo, Rouge llegó por detrás y le dio una patada en la vértebra. Lyric se resintió del dolor, pero usó su cola como un látigo y golpeó a la murciélago, que salió disparada hacia la vegetación.

— ¡Ya basta de juegos! — exclamó Lyric.

Las garras de su cola se cerraron un poco y comenzaron a acumular energía en forma de una esfera anaranjada. Sticks abrió los ojos con preocupación y saltó de la rama antes de que su enemigo atacara. La serpiente cíborg disparó un rayo de energía durante unos segundos, a medida que movía su cola para que el poderoso haz quemara tanto el árbol donde estaba Sticks como el área donde aterrizó Rouge.

Sticks cayó en el suelo, soltó el escudo y sujetó la ballesta con ambas manos para tener mayor puntería. Disparó sucesivas flechas contra distintos puntos de Lyric: su casco, su armadura, sus brazos y la parte descubierta de su cuerpo. Las flechas se incrustaron en sus escamas y la serpiente hizo una mueca de dolor.

Lyric levantó su brazo, como intentando cubrirse y se generó un círculo de energía verde. Las flechas se detuvieron en el aire, dejando a la tejón impresionada. Rouge salió de las malezas y se situó cerca de Sticks.

La serpiente usó su mano derecha y cerró el puño, como si estuviese intentando sujetar algo lejano. Uno de los árboles fue envuelto en aquella energía verde, y poco a poco fue arrancado de raíz.

— ¡Qué clase de brujería es esta! — exclamó Sticks.

— Esto, alimaña, es telekinesis artificial — respondió su enemigo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lyric movió su brazo y el árbol salió disparado hacia las chicas. Rouge dio un salto para esquivarlo mientras que Sticks se deslizó por debajo del tronco. El árbol terminó estampándose contra otro.

Rouge se dio un poderoso impulso con sus alas y se lanzó contra la serpiente. Giró rápidamente en el aire, con las piernas hacia abajo, realizando un ataque de tornado taladro. Con aquel movimiento logró golpear a Lyric en la zona descubierta del vientre, haciendo que su enemigo se resintiera por el dolor. Rouge terminó su ataque y aterrizó con la rodilla en el suelo cerca de la tejón.

Sticks aprovechó la ocasión para desenfundar su espada y lanzarla en el aire con gran fuerza. El arma giró a alta velocidad, cortando el aire mientras avanzaba, y se incrustó en el hombro mecánico de la serpiente. Apenas notó esto, se la quitó con rabia de un manotazo.

Con una ira renovada, Lyric levitó unos cuantos metros y cargó sus brazos con aquella extraña energía verde. Movió sus manos hacia el cielo, y los troncos y rocas de alrededor comenzaron a levitar, rodeados por la misma aura.

Sticks contempló a su alrededor y tragó saliva.

— ¡Rouge! — exclamó.

Lyric movió sus manos hacia abajo, y todos los objetos que había levantado con su telekinesis artificial fueron arrojados hacia Sticks. La tejón tuvo que emplearse a fondo para evitar que la golpearan las cosas que le caían encima.

Pero Rouge, al estar fuera de la atención de Lyric, sacó unas pequeñas esferas de su bolsillo y las arrojó contra la serpiente. Estas esferas eran pequeñas pero poderosas bombas. Estallaron al impactar contra su enemigo y este cayó al suelo. Rouge aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Sticks.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Sí, eso creo. ¿Tienes algún plan para vencerlo?

— Estoy en ello…

Lyric se incorporó y cargó las garras de sus manos y cola con energía roja. Las chicas lo observaron con atención y la serpiente abrió fuego con una lluvia de metralla láser. Sticks corrió e hizo una voltereta en el suelo para tomar su escudo. Se protegió con él de los proyectiles láser, que lo impactaban frenéticamente. El escudo podía resistir gracias a sus refuerzos con hierro.

Rouge eludió los primeros disparos con un full twist, y luego esquivó el resto de los proyectiles haciendo un largo flick flack hacia atrás. Con solo ver la destreza de la murciélago con aquellos movimientos acrobáticos era suficiente para tener una idea de la magnitud de sus habilidades. Una vez que llegó a un robusto árbol, Rouge se cubrió detrás de él, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Sticks buscó su ballesta con la mirada, y cuando la encontró, dio otra voltereta en el suelo para tomarla. Apuntó detrás de su escudo, y logró meter una flecha en el cañón láser de la cola de Lyric. El reptil observó un momento el daño en el mecanismo, y durante ese tiempo, Rouge aprovechó la ocasión para volar rápidamente a su encuentro y golpear su casco con una poderosa patada. Lyric cayó al suelo y sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdido.

Sticks se acercó a Rouge y ambas chocaron sus palmas.

Pero Lyric se levantó con rapidez y dio un latigazo a las chicas con su cola. Ambas salieron volando y se golpearon contra unos árboles. El reptil ciborg se acercó y sujetó a Sticks con la garra de su cola. Comenzó a presionar. El escudo de la chica se fracturó, y ella empezó a gritar de dolor.

— Estúpida bestia salvaje… — murmuró Lyric.

Rouge reaccionó rápido y volvió a lanzarle bombas. Algunas de estas cayeron dentro de los recovecos de la armadura del enemigo, y al estallar, inhabilitaron el brazo con el que estaba aprisionando a la tejón. Sticks cayó al suelo, jadeando. Lyric hizo unos movimientos hacia atrás y comenzaron a saltar chispas a través de su armadura.

Rouge se apresuró para cargar a su compañera y comenzó a volar a través del bosque, intentando huir de Lyric. Era un enemigo demasiado poderoso para ellas dos.

Sticks sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre los brazos de la murciélago.

— ¡Oye! Si vas a cargarme así, primero invítame un café al menos — dijo.

— No seas tonta. Te estoy salvando el cuello — le dijo Rouge — Odio huir de una pelea, pero no tenemos alternativa. Lyric es muy fuerte.

La serpiente comprobó que su brazo derecho estaba dañado y apenas si podía moverlo. Contempló con furia a la murciélago, que se alejaba adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. Levitó y comenzó a perseguirla.

Lyric apuntó con su brazo funcional y siguió disparando ráfagas de metralla láser. Rouge hacía todo lo posible por esquivar los proyectiles.

En un momento dado, Lyric desplegó un mecanismo de su pecho, y las placas de su armadura se hicieron a ambos lados. En su interior se veían cabezas explosivas. El reptil apuntó y disparó aquellos misiles, que volaron a gran velocidad. Rouge los vio con horror y comenzó a volar de un lado al otro para esquivarlos. Algunos misiles impactaron y explotaron en árboles, porciones de suelo o rocas a su alrededor. Pero dos proyectiles lograron estallar justo debajo de la murciélago, y la explosión las mandó a volar.

Rouge y Sticks cayeron al río, y la rápida corriente las arrastró. Pronto desaparecieron de la vista de Lyric.

La serpiente se acercó a la ribera, contempló unos momentos, y al no notar rastro alguno de sus enemigas, se dio media vuelta. Era hora de buscar nuevos objetivos.

* * *

Los tres caminaban por la ladera de una pequeña montaña. Delante iba Vector, seguido por Charmy. Vanilla se mantenía unos metros cerca de ellos, sobre el lado derecho. Habían estado corriendo durante un par de horas, pero ahora tuvieron que aminorar la marcha por culpa del terreno en el que se encontraban.

Vector miró hacia un lado para ver a la coneja. Nunca la había visto así, y no solo por el uniforme de GUN que estaba usando, sino por su actitud. A pesar de la triste noticia de su hija, ella parecía mantener la calma. Sus piernas no se debilitaban, sus manos no temblaban, y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar no se cristalizaban. Era claro para Vector que solo había un pensamiento en la mente de la coneja, y este era salvar a su hija.

Aunque Vector se preguntaba sobre el pasado de Vanilla, ¿sería correcto pedirle que le contase algo? Si era algo que ella quería ocultar, evidentemente esquivaría la cuestión. Pero el detective no podía eludir su propia naturaleza curiosa.

— ¿Señora Vanilla? — la llamó.

— ¿Sí? — la coneja giró la cabeza para verlo.

— Llevo años trabajando de detective, y modestia aparte, soy bueno en ello — comenzó el cocodrilo — Pero nunca habría sospechado que usted solía ser parte de la fuerza militar más grande del mundo. Admito que lo tenía bien escondido, señora.

— Por favor, detective, puede tutearme. No soy una anciana — dijo ella soltando una risita.

— Pues lo mismo digo, Vanilla — correspondió con una sonrisa — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en servicio?

— Cinco años.

Charmy se acercó para participar de la conversación.

— ¿Cinco años? ¿Y nunca te has cruzado con Rouge? — preguntó la abeja.

— No. Ella ingresó a la fuerza dos años después de que yo la abandoné — contestó ella.

— ¿Y viajaste por el mundo cumpliendo misiones? — preguntó Charmy.

— No por todo el mundo, pero sí por varios lugares. No era una agente tan buena como Rouge, pero admito que hacía bien mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué hacías? ¿Infiltraciones? — preguntó Vector con una ceja levantada — ¿También eras una espía?

— No. Yo estaba en el escuadrón de choque. Mentir no es lo mío.

Ante este comentario, los tres rieron un poco. Pero de pronto, Vector se puso serio y preguntó:

— ¿Entonces luchabas las batallas?

— Estaba en primera línea.

— ¿Y nunca has visto a Sonic o a alguno de los otros? — preguntó Charmy.

— No. Eso fue hace años. Antes de que Eggman se manifestara como un enemigo público. Por aquel entonces, GUN combatía amenazas pasajeras pero poderosas.

— Eso es interesante — dijo Vector con una mano en el mentón — Me sorprende que nunca lo hayas contado antes.

— Decidí mantenerlo en secreto, luego de aquel incidente…

Vanilla frenó en seco, y los miró con algo de angustia a ambos. Vector y Charmy se sorprendieron por aquella reacción, y guardaron silencio. La chica comenzó a hablar.

— Fue un día desastroso. Había un villano. Un ser poderoso que se creía con derecho para hacer lo que quisiera. Atacaba las ciudades que quería y huía impunemente. Un día, le tendimos una trampa. Mi esposo estaba conmigo en el helicóptero. Él era piloto de combate, pero para esa misión lo habían asignado con nosotros. GUN le había tendido una emboscada a ese villano. Se llamaba Centurión…

Vector y Charmy prestaron suma atención al relato de Vanilla. No sabían que su esposo trabajaba también para GUN. Tenían más preguntas, pero no se atrevieron a interrumpir su relato.

— La orden era buscar y destruir. Sabíamos que Centurión era lo bastante arrogante como para no dejarse apresar. Preferiría morir, pero antes se llevaría con él a todos cuantos pudiera. Y si eran civiles inocentes, mejor todavía. Otros grupos de GUN tenían la misión de evacuar la ciudad y proteger a las personas en lo que el primer escuadrón de choque lo enfrentaba. Pero antes de que bajáramos a luchar contra Centurión, él logró derribar nuestro helicóptero. Pudimos bajar, lanzándonos en paracaídas. Pero mi esposo se quedó en la aeronave, intentando controlarla. Cayó sobre el techo de un edificio. Uno de los tirantes del helicóptero atravesó su pecho. Ese día, Cream cumplía dos meses.

Vanilla interrumpió su relato durante un momento. Vector y Charmy no hablaron. Solo se quedaron viendo cómo la chica cerraba los ojos, intentando que ninguna lágrima se derramara otra vez. Luego, abrió los ojos y prosiguió.

— Vi a mi esposo antes de morir. Me dijo cuánto me amaba, y antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, me hizo prometer de que haría todo lo posible, y hasta la imposible, para evitar que Cream sufriera. Se lo juré por mi vida, y así lo he hecho, hasta ahora…

Charmy notó que la coneja estaba a punto de quebrarse de nuevo, por lo que habló:

— ¿Lograron vencer a Centurión?

— Sí. Fue una dura batalla, pero lo destruimos — contestó Vanilla, recuperando la compostura — Al día siguiente, presenté mi renuncia y me dediqué a cuidar a Cream. Le pedí al Comandante que destruyera los registros de mis misiones. O al menos, que los ocultara. No quería que nadie supiera que he estado trabajando para GUN.

— ¿Por qué, Vanilla? ¿Por qué querías mantenerlo en secreto? — preguntó Vector, intrigado.

— Porque mi esposo murió por mi culpa — contestó ella con la cabeza gacha — Fui yo quien solicitó que lo transfirieran a mi unidad. Me sentía más segura a su lado. Desde que habíamos tenido a Cream, no quería que ninguno de nosotros corriera demasiado riesgo. Quería que nos cuidáramos entre nosotros en las misiones, así podríamos volver siempre para nuestra hija. Pero todo salió mal. Si otro hubiese piloteado ese helicóptero, el resultado habría sido distinto, y mi esposo aún estaría vivo. Su muerte fue en vano, y fue por mi culpa. Nunca quise que Cream se enterara de esto…

Vector y Charmy se miraron un momento. El cocodrilo se acercó hasta la coneja y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Vanilla… — comenzó Vector con suavidad en su voz — Tienes que dejar de culparte por eso. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez él seguiría con vida, pero ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. No busques perseguir a los fantasmas de tu pasado. Y Cream… Mira, si logramos salvarla, tendrás que decirle. Creo que su padre querría que le contaras la verdad. Ella entenderá que no fue tu culpa. Tu querías estar con él, y eso será más importante para ella que lo que pudo o no haber pasado.

— Pero he intentado decirle, es solo que… — la coneja dio un profundo suspiro — Supongo que tuve miedo de que esto la afectara en su futuro. Saber que su padre no está con ella solo por el capricho y debilidad de su madre…

— Es cierto. Tienes razón. No podías contarle.

Vector se colocó delante de Vanilla y le tomó ambas manos con firmeza. La coneja se sonrojó ligeramente por la sorpresa.

— ¿Vector?

— Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para volver a nuestro mundo, y lo imposible para que Cream regrese a tu lado. Pero tienes que prometerme que se lo dirás. Algún día, pero se lo dirás. Tu hija tiene derecho de saber lo que ocurrió con su padre. Algún día te lo preguntará, y no podrás evadirla por siempre.

La coneja levantó lentamente la cabeza, y fijó su mirada en los ojos dorados del detective por unos instantes. Apretó sus manos en las de él para afirmar lo que iba a decir con palabras:

— Está bien. Te lo prometo, Vector…

El cocodrilo asintió, mostrando una sonrisa de confianza, algo sonrojado. Charmy giró los ojos y carraspeó sonoramente para llamar su atención.

Vector y Vanilla se soltaron, y cada uno se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, con algo de pena en sus rostros.

— ¿Podemos continuar? Esas esmeraldas no se van a encontrar solas — dijo la abeja.

— ¡C-claro! ¡Por supuesto! — dijo Vector con algo de nerviosismo.

Continuaron andando por la ladera de aquella montaña durante otro rato. La luz de la luna creciente los iluminaba tenuemente. Bordearon un acantilado y continuaron un poco más, hasta estar en un terreno un poco más ameno.

Pero de pronto, algo apareció. Dos sombras saltaron desde un pico de piedra próximo a ellos y cayeron unos metros adelante. Los tres se detuvieron en seco, observando a quienes tenían enfrente.

Los individuos se enderezaron, y Vector pudo observarlos con claridad de detalles. Uno de ellos era una coneja blanca, muy hermosa, pero con una mirada letal. El otro era un lobo azul con unos ojos asesinos. Vector apretó los puños.

— Mira con lo que nos encontramos en esta linda noche, Falke — dijo la coneja — Y yo que creí que me aburriría. ¿Disfrutando de la noche, chicos?

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó Vector.

— ¡Qué modales los míos! Mi nombre es Carrotia, y este es mi amigo Falke — dijo la coneja.

Vector pareció estar mascullando algo, algo que resonaba en su mente como un recuerdo. De pronto, exclamó:

— ¡Ustedes son los Witchcarters!

— ¡Bingo! — dijo Carrotia.

— ¡Pero ustedes estaban en nuestro mundo! ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó Charmy.

— Viaje de negocios, mi cielo — dijo la coneja blanca — Uno a veces tiene que encargarse de cabos sueltos. El tipo de trabajo que le fascina a mi amigo.

Falke extendió su sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos.

— Un momento, entonces… ¡Trabajan para Eggman! — dijo Vanilla.

— Parece que esta chica tiene cerebro, además de un cuerpazo… — dijo Falke — ¿Qué dices? ¿Reportamos a Infinite?

— ¡¿Infinite?! — exclamó Vector.

— Lo conocen, ¿verdad? — preguntó Carrotia divertida — Leí por ahí que dejó lastimada a tu nena, primor. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Podemos hacerle una visita?

Vanilla apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

— Si alguno de ustedes se acerca a mi hija, no responderé de mí…

— Una madre furiosa podría dar una buena pelea — dijo Carrotia, complacida — Falke, le daremos el aviso a Infinite cuando nos deshagamos de estos tres. Espero que me des un buen entretenimiento antes de matarte, primor.

Carrotia le guiñó el ojo a Vanilla, haciendo que esta se enfadara aún más. Vector se puso en guardia y Charmy lo imitó.

— Te sorprenderías… — murmuró la madre de Cream.

— Así me gusta — contestó la coneja con una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más, Carrotia dio un gran salto en el aire y disparó contra Vanilla una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía púrpura desde las palmas de sus manos. La coneja color durazno los esquivó dando saltos mortales hacia atrás. Vector y Charmy vieron esto y quedaron impresionados. No sabían de la destreza de Vanilla.

Pero esta distracción les costó cara. Falke se lanzó hacia ellos y conectó un puñetazo en el pecho de Vector, y con su mano libre disparó un proyectil de energía contra Charmy. Ambos salieron volando hacia atrás, pero se reincorporaron.

Vector se adelantó e intentó llegar al lobo con unos puñetazos, pero su enemigo los esquivó rápidamente. El cocodrilo se agachó, giró y golpeó los pies de Falke con su larga cola. El lobo cayó al suelo y Charmy se lanzó para golpearlo con su aguijón. El lobo giró en el suelo hacia un lado y evitó el ataque. Se incorporó de un brinco y volvió al combate.

Le lanzó una patada a Vector, pero esta vez pudo bloquear el golpe con ambas manos. Dio un tirón hacia sí mismo para traer a Falke y contraatacar con un fuerte cabezazo. Luego, Vector lo lanzó lejos en el aire.

Carrotia cayó al suelo, preparando una patada hacha. Vanilla la esquivó lanzándose hacia atrás nuevamente, y comenzaron un duelo de puños y patadas. Ambas atacaban y ambas se defendían. Vanilla giró sobre su pie y lanzó una patada que conectó con el rostro de su rival. Carrotia cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente. Golpeó a Vanilla con un puñetazo en el estómago, y con su otra mano le dio un gancho. La coneja color durazno cayó con las manos en el suelo y las usó para impulsarse hacia atrás, aterrizando firmemente en el suelo.

— Nada mal, Carrotia — dijo Vanilla — Pero he enfrentado cosas más peligrosas que tú.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lavar el fregadero es más peligroso que yo? — se burló la otra coneja.

— Se nota que no me conoces bien.

Carrotia sonrió y volvió al ataque, esta vez con una patada de lado. Vanilla se agachó, giró sobre sí misma e intentó tumbarla golpeándole los pies. Pero la coneja blanca se adelantó, dio un salto y contraatacó con otra patada. Esta vez sí dio en el blanco. Vanilla salió despedida y cayó en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de ella. De un salto, la coneja color durazno se incorporó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Vanilla de dar un gran salto. Carrotia la miró con curiosidad desde el suelo, calculando su próximo movimiento. La coneja atacó con una patada que fisuró el suelo, pero Carrotia la había esquivado por milímetros. Detrás de la nube de polvo, la coneja blanca reapareció y atacó a base de puños.

Vanilla logró bloquear unos cuantos, y rápidamente tomó a su enemiga por sus largas orejas. Tiró hacia abajo y la cabeza de Carrotia se aceleró hacia el piso, encontrándose con la rodilla de la ex agente de GUN. La coneja blanca se llevó las manos a la cara, y Vanilla aprovechó para tomar carrera y golpearla con una poderosa patada al pecho que la lanzó unos metros hacia atrás. Esta vez fue el turno de Carrotia de rodar en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Falke hizo uso de sus poderes de energía. Envolvió sus manos con dos esferas púrpuras y disparó una metralla de proyectiles contra Vector y Charmy. La abeja esquivó los disparos con dificultad, pero gracias a su capacidad de volar, pudo salir ileso del ataque. En cambio, Vector sabía que no era lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivar todos los disparos desde tan cerca. Entonces le dio la espalda a su enemigo para que los proyectiles golpearan contra sus escamas. El detective tenía una mueca de dolor, pero lograba resistir a los impactos.

Charmy vio esto y se enfureció. Aceleró contra Falke y logró embestirlo en el pecho con su aguijón. El lobo cayó al suelo y fue golpeado nuevamente por la abeja. Vector se dio cuenta de que los disparos cesaron, y cuando volteó, se apresuró para lanzarse encima de su enemigo.

Cuando estuvo sobre Falke, Vector dio un fuerte mordisco al aire con sus fauces cerca del rostro del lobo. El mordisco fue tan poderoso que el aire alrededor de sus mandíbulas fue empujado como si se tratase de un estallido supersónico, acompañado de un pequeño estruendo.

— Podría pulverizar una roca sólida con mis dientes — le dijo amenazante el detective — ¡Dame respuestas! ¿Acaso los envió Eggman? ¿El doctor sabe que sobrevivimos? ¿Solo vinieron ustedes e Infinite? ¡Contéstame!

— ¿Esa es tu manera de interrogar testigos, detective? — preguntó burlón el lobo.

— Solo cuando intentan matarme. ¡Ahora contéstame o te aplastaré el cráneo!

— ¿Sabes qué? Eggman lo sabe todo. Sabe que todos sobrevivieron, incluida la maldita ciudad.

— Entonces los enviaron para eliminarnos, ¿cierto? — dijo Charmy — ¿Eso es a lo que se refería Carrotia con los cabos sueltos?

— Eres muy listo para ser un pequeño insecto — dijo Falke — Me encantaría seguir charlando, detective, pero tengo un trabajo que terminar.

De pronto, el lobo disparó dos poderosas esferas de energía de sus manos y Vector salió empujado hacia atrás. Charmy fue a socorrerlo, y luego se quedó a su lado. Ambos se pusieron en guardia nuevamente, mientras veían cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Falke.

Carrotia acababa de levantarse. Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, y su expresión se tornó más seria. Caminó lentamente hasta acercarse un poco a su compañero. Vector y Charmy hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron cerca de Vanilla.

— Nada mal para un ama de casa. Lo admito — dijo Carrotia.

De repente, sonó su comunicador de pulsera y la coneja blanca se llevó la muñeca cerca de la boca. Habló con un marcado tono de disgusto.

— Ahora no, Nack. Estoy ocupada.

— ¿Nack? — murmuró Vector, completamente sorprendido — No me digas que…

— Es importante. Mis chicos acaban de localizar Central City — la voz de la comadreja resonó desde el comunicador, y Vanilla se espantó al oír esa noticia.

— Ah, ¿sí? — Carrotia disfrutaba del temor de su rival.

— Por supuesto. Acabo de informar a Infinite. Tienen que ir a las coordenadas que les enviaré. Todo el grupo estará allí. Daremos un ataque sorpresa que obligará a Sonic y sus compañeros a aparecer.

— Suena como una buena emboscada — dijo la coneja blanca — Estaremos allí a tiempo. Corto.

Vanilla se quedó estática, enmudecida por la sorpresa, el terror y el enojo. Había más como ellos que estaban planeando atacarlos, y se dirigían a Central City, donde estaba su pequeña, desprotegida. Vector no hizo más que confirmar lo que le había dicho el lobo.

— ¡¿Cuántos son?!— gritó Vector con energía.

— Los suficientes como para eliminarlos a todos — dijo Falke.

Vector miró a Charmy un segundo.

— Es tiempo de usar nuestra técnica, amiguito — le dijo.

— ¡Ya era hora!

Vector corrió hacia el lobo azul tan rápido como pudo, mientras Charmy volaba a su lado. De repente, el detective tomó la mano de la abeja, y juntos comenzaron rodar como en un combo. Formaron una bola que rodaba a gran velocidad, y Charmy usaba su aguijón para que la bola tuviera una poderosa arma con la que atravesaba el suelo. Con aquella formación, a medida que giraban y avanzaba, iban destrozando el suelo debajo de ellos. Se dirigieron a Falke para darle un gran golpe.

El lobo los esquivó con un salto, pero Vector y Charmy doblaron como si fuesen la rueda de un automóvil y comenzaron a perseguirlo, alejándose de donde estaban las conejas.

Carrotia miró a los que se marchaban y soltó una risita.

— Curiosos compañeros los que tienes — dijo — No creí que podrían mantener a raya a Falke.

La coneja blanca estiró las manos hacia abajo, y sus puños se envolvieron de energía púrpura.

— Pero no durarán mucho contra nuestro poder — concluyó.

Lejos de amedrentarse, Vanilla frunció el ceño y cerró los puños. Sorpresivamente, de sus manos emergió una forma de energía celeste, que danzaba en el aire a su alrededor, como si fuese agua. Carrotia levantó una ceja, a la vez sorprendida y entusiasmada.

— Interesante…

— ¡Nunca amenaces a la hija de una madre! — exclamó Vanilla.

Al mismo tiempo, las dos conejas extendieron sus manos y se dispararon con sus poderes. El rayo púrpura de Carrotia viajaba recto, pero la energía celeste de Vanilla recorría el aire ondulando, fluyendo como un río, ondeando como un fluido. Ambos haces de energía chocaron y explotaron con gran estruendo y una onda expansiva.

Vector y Charmy detuvieron su persecución y se pararon para observar lo que sucedió. No podían creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Las manos y brazos de Vanilla estaban envueltos en aquella extraña energía que bailaba a su alrededor como un fuego celeste. La otra coneja, con las manos empapadas en aquellas luces púrpuras y fantasmales.

Falke también se detuvo para mirar la escena, y sonrió con malicia.

— Parece que su amiga tiene muchas sorpresas — dijo el lobo — Estaría dispuesto a hacer una tregua con ustedes solo para ver esa pelea…

— ¡Ahora te lo aguantas! — dijo Vector.

El cocodrilo logró asestar dos puñetazos a la cara de Falke, y luego intentó atraparlo con sus fauces. Vector mordía repetidamente el aire tratando de morder al lobo, el cual evitaba las poderosas mandíbulas del cocodrilo, moviéndose hacia atrás, por apenas centímetros.

Falke levantó la mano y logró hacer que una esfera de poder ingresara a la boca de Vector. El cocodrilo se resintió por el dolor, pero detrás de él llegó Charmy, quien embistió al lobo azul con un cabezazo. La abeja voló rápidamente a la espalda de su enemigo para asestarle una patada en la nuca.

Ambas conejas se lanzaron una sobre la otra, con las manos envueltas en energía, y comenzaron un frenético combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Atacaban con golpes y patadas. Se defendían con ímpetu. Aquellas dos parecían estar realizando una danza de luces, pero estaban envueltas en una peligrosa batalla.

Vanilla dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de su contrincante y lanzar ráfagas con su poder. Carrotia desviaba los haces de energía con la propia. Y cuando esta lanzaba sus proyectiles púrpuras, Vanilla se defendía de igual forma. Estaban muy igualadas.

Vector se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre Falke. Justo detrás de ellos, el terreno formaba una pendiente de roca. Ambos cayeron rodando a lo largo de ella.

— ¡Vector! — exclamó Charmy, lanzándose a su encuentro.

Vanilla no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde provino el sonido, pero cuando se volvió hacia Carrotia, solo pudo ver cómo un puño se acercó hasta impactarle el rostro. La madre de Cream cayó al suelo y la otra coneja se le tiró encima. Pero con un rápido movimiento, Vanilla lanzó a Carrotia hacia el otro lado tan pronto como llegó, y pudo incorporarse de nuevo.

La coneja blanca se levantó veloz y dio un gran salto hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. Cuando cayó, se llevó el comunicador de pulsera a la boca.

— Falke, esto no está funcionando. Tendremos que hacer una retirada táctica.

— ¡Un momento! — se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

El lobo y el cocodrilo se desparramaron por el piso. Falke se levantó con prisa y se llevó una mano al hombro, mirando al detective con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Felicidades, Vector. Es la primera vez que me dislocan el hombro.

— ¡Pero qué pena! ¡Acércate que lo reacomodo por ti! — dijo el cocodrilo tronándose los dedos.

— Tal vez en otra ocasión, detective.

Falke se llevó una mano a un dispositivo que tenía en la muñeca y deslizó el dedo por la pequeña pantalla. De pronto, una tabla voladora apareció y el lobo se subió en ella. Dando una última sonrisa retadora, Falke se alejó volando.

Charmy llegó al lado de Vector, y ambos contemplaron cómo se escapaba su enemigo.

— Creí que solo los Babylon Rogues usaban esas tablas — dijo el niño.

— Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos — concluyó Vector.

Carrotia, por su parte, había hecho el mismo movimiento. Vector y Charmy la vieron alejarse en la misma dirección que su compañero lobuno. Pronto, todo cayó en la calma de nuevo.

— ¡Vector! ¡Charmy! — oyeron que alguien gritaba sobre ellos.

Cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron a Vanilla, que les agitaba la mano. La coneja se lanzó por la pendiente y se deslizó por ella con destreza, hasta llegar a su posición. Vector la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, todavía anonadado por todo lo que había visto.

— Nunca creí que fueras tan hábil, Vanilla — dijo el cocodrilo — Y no sabía que tenías poderes.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — exclamó Charmy — ¿Qué era eso? Parecía como agua que viajaba de aquí para allá. Se veía muy poderosa.

— ¿Esto? — la coneja levantó la mano e hizo aparecer aquella extraña forma de energía — Es Plasma Caos. Una forma de poder Caos, más espesa y condensada que la energía Caos. La tengo desde que nací.

— Wow… — exclamaron ambos.

— Me recuerda a los tentáculos acuosos de Chaos — dijo Vector.

— Sí, es algo parecido — dijo Vanilla — Las formas de energía Caos se pueden heredar, no siempre de la misma manera. Es por eso que Cream puede hablar con los Chao, pero nunca se lo dije.

— ¿Tampoco sabe de tus poderes?

La coneja movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

— Pero eso no importa ahora — dijo ella — Ellos y quién sabe cuántos más atacarán la ciudad para atraernos. Y el ser que casi mata a mi hija estará allí…

— No podemos perder tiempo — dijo Vector — Debemos dar aviso a los demás y que vuelvan a la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Si estos tipos buscan pelea, la tendrán! — dijo Charmy con determinación.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Pueden dejarme sus impresiones y/o comentarios en los reviews.**

¿Qué fue de Rouge y Sticks? ¿Sobrevivieron?

¡Rayos! ¡Los villanos encontraron la ciudad de Central City y la usarán como cebo para atraer a los héroes! Esto no puede ser bueno. ¿Qué sucederá?

En el próximo episodio, Knuckles y compañía intentarán restaurar la Esmeralda Maestra, mientras que Big cree hallar el modo de salvar a Cream. Por otro lado, el equipo de Mighty comienza a trazar un plan para luchar contra el doctor Eggman. No se pierdan nuestra próxima emisión, _**"La luz de la esperanza"**_.

 _See you later!_


	12. La luz de la esperanza

¡Hola todo el mundo! Ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y lecturas. Si no tuviese público, creo que hubiera dejado de escribir esto desde hace rato jaja.

En fin, vamos a lo importante. En este capítulo, las cosas empezarán a ir por mejor camino, pero todo converge a un solo punto: **catástrofe**.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XII**

 **La luz de la esperanza**

El equipo de Knuckles había partido hacía un par de horas. La tenue luz de la luna creciente iluminaba su andar. Imponente, sola en mitad de una llanura, se encontraba la Montaña Etérea.

Mientras corrían, Sonic dio un vistazo hacia atrás para ver si nadie los seguía, cuando notó que Amy se encontraba sola. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada algo perdida. El erizo azul se sintió un poco preocupado, por lo que desaceleró para igualar la marcha de su amiga.

— Amy, ¿todo en orden? — le preguntó.

— Este, sí… — contestó ella, volviendo a la realidad — Estaba pensando en Cream…

— Sí, de verdad es muy triste. Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese Infinite…

— No entiendes, Sonic. Nada de lo que hagamos hará que vuelva a ser como antes — dijo ella, dejando al erizo desconcertado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Si regresamos y logran curar a Cream…

— Le fallamos, Sonic.

Otra vez esa frase. Ya la había oído de su mejor amigo y ahora lo decía ella. Amy desaceleró y Sonic estiró las piernas para frenar. Pronto, ambos estuvieron quietos, en mitad de aquel prado.

— Le fallamos a Vanilla, Sonic — dijo Amy con la cabeza gacha — Siempre le prometí que cuidaría a su hija por ella, que nada le pasaría mientras me mantuviese cerca de ella, pero esta vez fallé. No me lo dijo, pero sentí la decepción en su mirada y en su llanto.

— Vanilla siempre fue consciente del peligro que corría Cream, pero aun así la dejaba participar — dijo Sonic, inclinándose levemente para poner su rostro a la altura del suyo — Cream le insistía tanto, y mostraba tantas ganas de ayudar, que su madre no tenía otro remedio.

— Sonic, nuestra amiga, la hija de Vanilla está a punto de morir, todo porque fallamos — dijo Amy, casi al borde del llanto — ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?

— Por supuesto que lo entiendo — dijo el erizo, enderezándose — Y también sé lo que es que tu mejor amigo esté llorando en tu pecho, y no tengas palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Amy, empezando a comprender — ¿Entonces Tails…?

— Sí, Amy. Creo que la quiere — dijo Sonic con los ojos cerrados.

— Pobrecito… — murmuró la eriza, con más tristeza aún, llevándose las manos a la boca — ¿Desde cuándo?

— No lo sé, pero eso no importa. Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado. Pero cuando Vanilla dijo que había una posibilidad de salvarla, vi cómo los ojos de Tails se iluminaron. Pude sentir la esperanza dentro de él.

La eriza volvió a agachar la cabeza, para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de pena.

— Lo siento, Sonic… — le susurró.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó él, extrañado.

— Es que… Tú y Tails están esforzándose para salvarla. Incluso Vanilla ha ido a hacer su parte, y mientras tanto yo sigo lamentándome. Tendría que ser más fuerte, pero a veces no puedo…

Sonic contempló cómo una lágrima brotaba de uno de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y rodó sobre su mejilla. El erizo levantó la mano y la limpió, haciendo que la eriza se sobresaltara levemente y lo mirara a los ojos.

— Es gracioso. Recuerdo que fuiste tú quien logró hacer que mantuviera la calma — dijo el erizo, regalándole una sonrisa — Tendremos que ser fuertes para los demás, Amy. Pero te diré algo: de ahora en adelante, no más promesas. No te prometeré que todo saldrá bien. Ni que protegeremos a los demás, o que salvaremos a todos.

— Sonic…

— Si algo aprendí de todo esto, es que no podemos controlarlo todo — continuó el erizo azul — Hay cosas que no podemos evitar. Pero sí te diré otra cosa: lucharé y daré hasta la última gota de mis fuerzas para que todo salga bien. Lo haré para proteger a los demás. Y lo haré para salvarlos a todos. También a Cream.

Amy no pudo aguantarlo más y se abalanzó sobre Sonic con una enorme sonrisa. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el calor de su pecho contra el de ella. Sonic se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero volvió a corresponder al abrazo. La apretó fuerte contra sí, y oyó la voz de su amiga que le susurraba al oído.

— Gracias, Sonic…

De pronto, escucharon algo que los sacó de su estado.

— ¡Tórtolos! ¿Vendrán con nosotros o se quedarán ahí dándose afecto? — se oyó la voz de Marine en la lejanía.

Sonic y Amy se separaron y miraron al suelo con algo de pena. Sus rostros estaban rojos. El equidna y el erizo negro los miraban desde lejos con fastidio e impaciencia. Marine, en cambio, disfrutaba de la escena. Espio se mantenía indiferente, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Ya vamos! — les gritaron ellos.

Más tarde, desde la lejanía, el grupo divisó las máquinas del doctor Eggman Nega alrededor de la montaña y se lanzaron a la batalla. Con sus increíbles habilidades, el grupo logró penetrar las defensas robóticas y abrirse paso dentro de la base.

La montaña estaba protegida por dentro y por fuera por todo tipo de robots de combate, pero no eran nada contra lo que no se hubieran enfrentado antes. En poco tiempo, lograron deshacerse de los defensores.

El interior de la montaña era increíblemente hermoso. Había una cueva inmensa, iluminada ligeramente por unas extrañas pero maravillosas luces azules, aquí y allá. En el centro de aquella formación rocosa había una acumulación de grandes piedras, una sobre otra. Y alrededor de ellas danzaban, como lenguas, unos gruesos y espesos haces de energía azulada. Aquellas lenguas de luz parecían tener vida, pues se movían y retorcían alrededor de las piedras.

Sonic se quedó mirando las emanaciones de poder. Shadow caminó hasta encontrarse a su lado.

— Más vale que esto dé resultado y no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo — dijo el erizo negro.

— Todos valoramos tu apoyo, faker — dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona.

El erizo negro se cruzó de brazos.

— Tú eres el faker.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Shadow dio un profundo suspiro y habló de nuevo.

— Lamento lo de Cream.

El erizo azul miró a su compañero por unos instantes. Era muy raro oír a Shadow decir ese tipo de cosas.

— Aún sigue con vida. La salvaremos — dijo Sonic.

— Eso no es seguro.

— Oh, vamos. Intenta ver el vaso medio lleno, ¿quieres?

—Hay que ser realistas — el erizo negro se mantenía con los brazos cruzados — No pueden aferrarse a una simple ilusión.

— Pues prefiero aferrarme a una ilusión antes que ser un emo pesimista.

El erizo negro le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Tal vez tú y yo seamos muy diferentes. Deberías aprender a asimilar una pérdida — dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Cómo tú, que casi destruyes un planeta?

El erizo negro se encaró a Sonic, quien no se quedó atrás. Chocaron sus frentes de manera amenazante, mientras Shadow lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Te estás buscando una paliza, faker.

— Tú eres el que va por ahí llenando todo con su mal humor — reprochó el azul — Deberías aprender a entender los sentimientos de los demás.

— Hmph. Siempre fuiste un blando — atacó Shadow — Es por eso que Cream terminó en coma. Piensas que "el poder de la amistad" puede hacer frente a cualquier circunstancia. Si no hubieses sido tan imprudente, la hubieses mandado a su casa en el primer instante de peligro, y ahora no estaría al borde de la muerte.

Sonic mostró los dientes, con rabia.

— Dame un motivo para no pulir las rocas con tu cara — amenazó.

— Lo mismo digo, Faker…

— ¡Yo se los daré! — oyeron la voz de Amy.

Ambos giraron la cabeza y sus rápidos reflejos les permitieron hacerse a un lado. De otro modo, sobre sus cabezas habría caído el pesado martillo Piko. Amy los observaba a ambos con una expresión de furia en sus ojos.

— Mírense, peleando como niños — dijo con un tono de regaño — ¿No pueden estar cinco minutos sin agarrarse de las púas? ¡Están en el mismo bando, por todos los cielos!

— Él empezó — acusó Shadow.

— No me importa quién empezó. ¡Se irán cada uno por su lado o sabrán lo que es bueno!

Amy hablaba más en serio que Sonic y Shadow juntos. Ambos erizos se lanzaron otra mirada amenazante, pero se alejaron. Amy dio un profundo suspiro de resignación, mientras que Marine estaba descalabrándose de la risa.

— Ya veo que eres la mamá del grupo — dijo la mapache, limpiándose una lágrima.

La eriza de lanzó una mirada fulminante y la niña se asustó, alejándose lentamente de ahí.

Knuckles, una vez delante de aquella fuente de poder, se subió sobre las piedras hasta quedar en la pequeña cima. Allí se quitó la mochila y retiró, uno por uno, los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, acumulándolos como un rompecabezas lo mejor que pudo.

Espio contemplaba, con actitud calmada, las lenguas de energía que se retorcían alrededor del montículo.

— Con que esto es el Aura Arcana — dijo el camaleón — ¿Logras sentir algo?

— Sí. Es una fuente de energía enorme, distinta a la de nuestro mundo, pero de algún modo parecida — dijo Knuckles, el cual vio cómo Espio levantó una ceja, confundido — Es complicado.

— Bueno, tú eres el experto aquí. Te daré algo de espacio — el camaleón dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Sí, gracias — dijo el equidna, para luego murmurar — Espero que esto funcione…

Sus amigos lo miraron con ánimo, y el guardián asintió. Extendió sus manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego de unos segundos, Knuckles pronunció:

— Los servidores son los siete Caos. Caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón. El controlador es el que unifica el Caos. Invoco a las fuerzas de este mundo: una gran necesidad nos moviliza. Necesitamos que se nos preste su poder, para poder restaurar la Esmeralda Maestra, y devolverla a su estado original.

Las lenguas de energía azules parecieron moverse con mayor intensidad y violencia luego de aquellas palabras. El guardián continuó orando:

— Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir parte de su poder a un planeta al que no pertenezco, pero realmente nos hace falta. Nuestra gente corre un gran peligro en nuestro propio mundo, y la única manera de volver es que nos presten un poco de su energía. ¡Te lo suplico, dimensión Sol!

Poco a poco, las lenguas de poder comenzaron a tocar los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra. Al principio retrocedieron, como si estuvieran tanteando la naturaleza de la gema, pero luego de unos instantes, comenzaron a inundarla. Decenas y decenas de lenguas de energía comenzaron a fluir desde el centro de las piedras hasta los fragmentos de la esmeralda. Y así, poco a poco, trozo por trozo, la Esmeralda Maestra comenzó a restaurarse, hasta que quedó completa, y las lenguas de energía dejaron de fluir.

Knuckles bajó los brazos. Se lo veía agotado, respirando con algo de agitación.

— Eso pareció bastante fácil — dijo Sonic.

— Pues te invito a hacerlo tú mismo — dijo Knuckles — Esto es más difícil de lo que crees. Este mundo no quería prestar su energía a cualquiera. Tuve que demostrarle que éramos de fiar, y que realmente valdría la pena.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Espio.

— Pues, abriendo mi corazón y dejando que ingresara en mí… ¡No te rías, maldita sea! — exclamó el guardián, con una vena saltada al ver que el erizo azul comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo — No importa. Blaze lo entendería.

— Seguro que sí, amigo — Sonic dejó de reírse y le levantó un pulgar — Buen trabajo. Ahora podremos volver a casa.

Knuckles cargó la Esmeralda Maestra sobre su poderosa espalda y bajó al suelo de un salto.

— ¿Podrás correr con eso? — le preguntó Shadow.

— ¿Que si podré? Deberías haberme visto cargando escombros en Station Square luego de lo de Perfect Chaos — contestó el equidna.

— No miente — le dijo Amy a Shadow con una sonrisa — Estuvo muy bien durante las tareas de reconstrucción.

— Hmph… Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Andando — dijo el erizo negro, con su mirada implacable de siempre.

* * *

En un río, en mitad de la noche, emergieron súbitamente dos chicas. Eran Rouge y Sticks. Ambas aspiraron aire con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones y nadaron hasta la orilla. Exhaustas, empapadas y tiritando de frío, se dejaron caer en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada hacia las estrellas. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que se oía en aquel sitio, además del rumor del agua.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Rouge al fin.

— Sí, claro… — contestó Sticks — ¿Y tú?

— De maravilla. Una paliza y una ducha helada. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Continuaron recuperando el aliento unos minutos más, hasta que se levantaron. Sticks todavía se apoyaba de sus propias rodillas cuando volteó a ver a la murciélago.

— Gracias… ya sabes, por salvarme…

La cazatesoros la contempló unos momentos, algo incrédula, casi sin comprender aún que la chica a la que le inspiraba tanta desconfianza, tanto recelo, le estuviera dando las gracias.

— No hay de qué.

— No sabía que te habían metido en prisión — dijo Sticks — ¿Cómo fue?

— Fue la peor etapa de mi vida — dijo ella con seriedad — Las cosas que vi… Quisiera no recordarlo, por favor.

— Claro, no hay problema — se apresuró la tejón — Es solo que no creí que lo habías pasado tan mal.

— Pues sí, aunque creo que no soy la única. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo sola?

— Desde que tengo memoria.

— ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso?

— Pues ya sabes. Una aprende a cazar, mata a un animal, se lo come…

— No me refiero a eso. Puaj… — dijo Rouge con asco — Quiero decir, ¿cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo estando sola? Sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie que te cuidara… No me lo puedo imaginar.

— Supongo que de la misma manera en que tú te mantuviste con vida en prisión, encerrada. Algo que yo no me puedo imaginar — dijo la tejón.

— Como puedas hacerlo… — dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron un segundo, sorprendidas por aquella coincidencia, y luego sonrieron con confianza. Tal vez no era tan malo tolerar a la otra.

— Mejor continuemos — dijo Rouge — Hay que avisar a los demás. Nos están cazando, y no debemos darles ventaja.

— Sí, y mejor que todos se preparen. Tienen un villano que viene de los peores juegos de la franquicia.

Rouge revisó su comunicador de pulsera para asegurarse de que funcionaba. Luego, lo encendió y se lo llevó cerca de la boca.

— Aquí Rouge, al resto del grupo. ¿Me reciben?

Se oyó silencio.

— Soy Rouge, ¿alguien me copia?

Una corta interferencia se escuchó, para luego sonar con dificultad la voz de Vector.

— Sí, nosotros te copiamos.

— Nosotros también — se oyó la voz de Shade.

— Aquí Shadow, te recibo — se oyó la voz del erizo negro.

— Que bueno que el sistema de comunicación del mundo de Blaze no esté pasado de moda — comentó la murciélago.

— ¿Para eso nos llamas? — reprochó Shadow — No importa. Knuckles ha restaurado la Esmeralda Maestra. Debemos regresar todos ahora mismo.

— Qué buena noticia, Shadow. Yo estaba por sugerir lo mismo, pero por otro motivo — dijo Vector.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el erizo.

— Vanilla, Charmy y yo nos hemos topado con dos tipos que decían formar parte de los Witchcarters. Trataron de eliminarnos, pero les dimos pelea y escaparon.

— ¿Ustedes también? — preguntó Rouge, sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres decir que también las atacaron, Rouge? — preguntó Shadow.

— Una serpiente enorme llamada Lyric — contestó la chica. Sticks la miraba con preocupación — Parece que nos están cazando.

— Eso me dijo Falke, uno de los tipos — afirmó Vector — Hay más de ellos buscándonos. Y eso no es todo. Nos enteramos de que encontraron Central City y la atacarán para usarla como cebo, para así atraernos. Los Hooligans están con ellos.

— Esos malditos traidores… — murmuró Shade — Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ellos.

— Si son tan fuertes como Lyric, las tropas de Blaze no podrán defender la ciudad por sí solos — dijo Rouge.

— Es peor aún — dijo Vector, con sonora molestia — Infinite está con ellos.

Se hizo una pausa. Todos sabían lo poderoso que era el chacal, gracias a los relatos de Sonic y los demás que pelearon contra él.

— El doctor se habrá dado cuenta de que sobrevivimos, y envió a sus matones a terminar el trabajo — dijo Vector — Hay que volver lo antes posible. Debemos defender la ciudad.

— Entendido — dijo Shade — Informaré a mi equipo y partiremos de inmediato.

— Lo mismo digo — dijo Shadow — Corto.

— Rouge fuera — dijo la murciélago, apagando su comunicador y murmurando — Esto tendrá un gran final…

* * *

En el hospital de Central City, Big se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera. Estaba cabizbajo, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. A su lado, un hombre bien vestido, con una biblia en la mano. Giró su cabeza hacia el enorme gato y notó la pena que lo invadía.

— ¿Tienes algún ser querido aquí, hijo mío? — preguntó el hombre.

— Em… Sí. Una amiga — dijo Big saliendo de sus pensamientos — ¿Quién es usted?

— Mi nombre es Franco, y soy el sacerdote de una iglesia local. Me pidieron que viniera para darle la extremaunción a algunos pacientes.

Al gato se le erizó la piel. Aún no era el tiempo de Cream, pero no había pensado en cómo ocurriría ese momento exactamente. Su semblante se puso más grave aún.

— Lo siento, no quise ponerte así — dijo el padre — ¿Ella está muy grave?

— Sí. Dicen que vivirá poco, pero tal vez haya alguna esperanza en nuestro mundo. Mis amigos están peleando para salvarla.

— Lo lamento mucho por ella. Y espero que logren salvarla. Pero debes saber que, en la vida, el Señor nos pone en situaciones como esta para ponernos a prueba, hijo — el padre habló con calma.

— Pero no es justo, padre…

— Sé que no lo es. Pero estos acontecimientos hacen que nos unamos más como hermanos. En una noche oscura, hasta la luz de una pequeña vela hace que las personas se reúnan y la compartan. La tragedia, las injusticias y el miedo son necesarias para que valoremos la bondad, la justicia, el amor… La luz de la esperanza nace dentro de cada uno. Depende de nosotros el avivarla y hacerla brillar.

— La luz de la esperanza… — dijo Big, como hipnotizado, mirando el suelo.

— Así es, hijo mío. La luz de la vida que nos inunda y aleja a la muerte. La pérdida de seres queridos nos ahoga en la tristeza y en las sombras, pero solo volveremos a vivir gracias a la luz de la vida, que nos contagian las personas que más amamos.

— La luz de la vida… La luz… ¡La luz! — exclamó el gato, levantándose de pronto y haciendo que el padre se sobresaltara.

Big salió corriendo del hospital, dejando al sacerdote sumamente sorprendido. Nunca sus palabras de aliento habían sido tan fructíferas.

El gato corrió hacia el taller de Tails tan rápido como su peso se lo permitió. Entró allí chocando con la puerta y comenzó a buscar. Revolvió los cajones del escritorio, revisó cajas sueltas, miró dentro de cajones de herramientas y no halló nada. Se metió en el depósito y comenzó a lanzar todas las cajas al suelo, haciendo que su contenido saliera desparramado. Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia todos los objetos y salió de allí.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Sé que está por aquí! — murmuró el enorme gato.

Big estaba extasiado por el entusiasmo. Abrió con fuerza la puerta de entrada. Entró y revolvió la casa de Tails, buscando aquel pequeño objeto. Pero recorriendo nuevamente el pasillo, vio algo que lo hizo detenerse. El gato contempló aquello con suma sorpresa.

Era un cuadro, con una foto de Sonic y Tails, junto a Chip. El gato contempló la foto con detenimiento, en especial a la joya que la pequeña criaturita lila tenía en su cuello.

— ¿Será que…?

Big tomó el cuadro con suavidad y lo quitó. Detrás de él había una caja fuerte. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tomó la manija de hierro de aquella pequeña bóveda y la jaló con enorme fuerza. El concreto alrededor de la caja fuerte se fisuró, pero al final, la puerta cedió.

Dentro de la caja fuerte, Big encontró lo que había estado buscando. Una pequeña gema verde, esférica, sostenida por una argolla. La gema brillaba con un hermoso resplandor verde.

Big la tomó con delicadeza. La pequeña joya era diminuta en sus enormes manos. La contempló unos momentos y salió de allí.

Volvió al hospital tan rápido como pudo, dejando un gran desastre en el taller y la casa de Tails. Ya habría tiempo para ocuparse de eso. Pasó por la sala de espera y se encontró de nuevo con el padre.

— ¿Todo bien, hijo mío?

— Tengo la Luz de la Esperanza, padre — le dijo el gato, levantando la gema.

El sacerdote la miró absorto, sin entender a lo que se refería el gato. Big caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Cream y miró hacia ambos lados, esperando que ninguna enfermera lo interrumpiera. Súbitamente, se metió en la habitación.

Allí estaba Cream. Con los ojos cerrados, los tubos de suero conectados y los monitores mostrando sus signos vitales. Cheese estaba a su lado, durmiendo, pero se despertó al oír llegar al gato.

Big se acercó hasta ella y, con mucho cuidado, le colocó el collar de Chip en su pequeño cuello. Una vez allí, la gema se encendió ligeramente, y Cream hizo una mueca con los labios, como si algo incómodo la estuviera molestando. Pero al instante, aquella mueca se transformó en una sonrisa llena de paz y tranquilidad, mientras la gema volvía a emanar su anterior brillo.

Big dio unos pasos hacia atrás y notó que el collar le quedaba a la perfección, justo como a la criaturita de la foto que había visto.

El padre Franco abrió la puerta con delicadeza, movido por su curiosidad, y observó dentro.

Cheese se adelantó volando para ver el collar que el gato le había puesto a su amiga. Luego, lo miró con un rostro que mostraba que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Big intentó explicarle:

— Es la perla de Light Gaia, de Chip, la Luz de nuestro mundo — le contó — Sonic me dijo una vez que Chip guardaba algo de su poder en esa perla. Espero que sea suficiente como para curarla…

Cheese contempló a su amiga por otro instante, y luego se acercó hasta Big.

— Chao…

Big no entendió lo que le dijo, pero esperó que fuera "Ojalá". El padre Franco, al haberse enterado de lo sucedido, simplemente sonrió con ternura, y cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

* * *

 _ **Planeta Tierra**_

Al fin habían llegado a Spagonia. La oscuridad de la noche los ocultaba mientras se escabullían por las calles, hasta que llegaron a la casa del profesor Pickle. Allí, los Babylon Rogues se presentaron y contaron lo que habían vivido. Tenían marcas de golpes y se veían cansados, por lo que comieron, se bañaron y durmieron. Luego, el resto de sus compañeros hizo lo mismo, a excepción de Gamma que, como era un robot, no lo necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en la mesa del profesor. La luz del amanecer ingresaba por aquella ventana, tiñendo con su color anaranjado las cortinas, las sillas y los muebles.

— ¿Se sienten mejor? — preguntó Pickle.

— Como nuevo — respondió Jet.

— Le estamos muy agradecidos, señor — dijo Wave — No sé cómo podremos pagarle.

— Dándole a ese gordinflón lo que se merece — dijo el hombre, para luego esbozar una sonrisa — Pero por el momento no se preocupen. Lo importante es que se encuentran sanos y salvos.

— Y estamos repuestos — comentó Mighty — Es hora de que hablemos de algo serio. Cuando estuvimos en los ductos de ventilación de la nave, oímos que alguien llamado Speedy le decía algo a un subordinado.

— ¿Speedy? — preguntó Storm.

— ¿Lo conocen?

— Es el líder de la nave, y el bastardo que ordenó liquidar al ave Fénix Gaia — dijo Jet con un rostro que mostraba enojo.

Ante esto, hubo un pequeño silencio. Mighty y Ray se miraron entre sí con tristeza en los ojos. El profesor Pickle dio un suspiro de resignación. En cambio, Honey se encontraba algo confundida.

— Disculpen pero, ¿quién es el Fénix Gaia? — preguntó la felina.

— Era una criatura de enorme poder, guardián del templo Gaia de Chun-Nan — contestó Pickle — Ayudó a salvar el mundo en una ocasión.

— El caso es que oímos el plan de Eggman. Al menos, lo que Speedy sabía de aquel plan — continuó Mighty.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se trata? — preguntó Wave.

— El doctor Eggman se ha asociado a Eggman Nega, de la dimensión Sol.

— ¿La dimensión de Blaze? — interrumpió Storm.

— Exacto. Planean usar las Esmeraldas Caos, las Sol y la Maestra para abrir portales dimensionales y atacar mundos con las bombas Fallout. Borrarán toda oposición que encuentren a su paso y conquistarán el universo, mundo por mundo, dimensión por dimensión, hasta que todo el cosmos quede bajo su poder. Lo que pasó en nuestro planeta, es solo el comienzo.

Los Babylon Rogues se miraron entre ellos, con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en sus rostros.

— ¿Están seguros? — preguntó Jet.

— Completamente — dijo Honey.

El halcón se llevó una mano a la cara y se restregó los ojos. Aquello era algo que no se esperaban. Una cosa era luchar contra Eggman, y otra muy diferente era detener sus planes de invasión universal. Wave se miró las manos y movió sus dedos, como si estuviese pensando profundamente.

Jet observó un instante hacia el infinito, sosteniéndose la frente. Luego miró a Mighty a los ojos.

— Hay que detenerlos — dijo el halcón.

— No será fácil — dijo el armadillo — No somos muchos.

— Sonic ha luchado solo o con pocos compañeros durante años y siempre mantuvieron al doctor a raya — dijo Jet — Nosotros deberíamos ser capaces de hacerlo retroceder.

— No es tan sencillo. Las circunstancias han cambiado — aclaró Honey — Ya no es el Eggman que lucha con su ejército de robots.

— No, ahora tiene una armada de pájaros matones a su lado. Es casi lo mismo — dijo Storm.

— No solo los tiene a ellos, o a Metal Sonic. Tiene todo un equipo de guerreros realmente fuertes. Y entre ellos, está Infinite…

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Jet.

— Un ser extremadamente poderoso — dijo Honey — Luchó él solo contra Sonic, Amy, Shade, Gemerl y Sticks, y aun así no pudieron detenerlo fácilmente. Usa una gema llamada Rubí Fantasma.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ellos no eran los más fuertes de todos — objetó Jet.

— No lo entiendes — dijo Mighty, tocando la mesa con su dedo índice para remarcar su punto — Es más rápido incluso que Sonic. Además, si tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a todos los guerreros del doctor, perderíamos.

— Somos lo único que queda para detener a los Eggmans — dijo Ray con pesar en su voz — No podemos arriesgarnos tanto.

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieren? — preguntó Wave con indignación — ¿Que nos escondamos como ratas mientras conquistan el universo?

Un silencio se hizo presente. Pickle se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Con su voz rasposa, habló:

— Cuando un enemigo es demasiado poderoso, lo más sabio es conseguir aliados poderosos.

— Pero ya no queda nadie más — dijo Honey con pesar.

El rostro de Mighty pareció iluminarse.

— Tal vez no en este mundo, Honey — dijo el armadillo, casi como un susurro.

— ¡Lo sabía! — dijo Storm — ¡Iremos a la dimensión Sol a pedirle ayuda a Blaze y a Marine!

— No me refería a eso.

— ¿Eh?

— Si Eggman Nega está en esto también, seguramente su mundo ya haya sido conquistado — dedujo el armadillo.

Se hizo otro pequeño silencio. Con todo lo que había pasado, ninguno de ellos se había puesto a pensar en el mundo de Blaze. E imaginar que aquel planeta podría estar también completamente dominado, y la felina y la mapache muertas, era duro. Duro, pero probablemente cierto.

— Entonces, ¿qué? ¿A dónde pediremos ayuda? — preguntó Jet.

Mighty miró a todos sus compañeros a los ojos, intentando darles confianza en lo próximo que iban a oír.

— A la Celda del Crepúsculo.

Un silencio profundo se hizo presente, mientras los demás lo miraban incrédulos, con las bocas abiertas, a excepción de la felina.

— Es imposible — dijo Jet, recuperando la compostura — Ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegar ahí.

— El Comandante de GUN tal vez tenga datos sobre cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Celda del Crepúsculo? — preguntó Honey, confundida.

— Es un espacio interdimensional donde encarcelaron a las razas más conflictivas del universo conocido — dijo Wave con los brazos cruzados — Shade viene de ahí.

— ¡Pero han cambiado! ¡Sonic y los demás los han hecho aliarse! — remarcó Mighty.

— Solo para liberarse de su antiguo dictador, Ix — objetó Jet — Quién sabe cómo continúan ahora. Tal vez han vuelto a pelear entre sí.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si ahora viven en armonía? — observó Mighty — Podríamos convencerlos de que luchen con nosotros. Ellos son parte del universo, y no querrán que nadie los esclavice otra vez. Seguramente conozcan algo de Eggman por boca de Sonic.

— ¿Y qué tal si ahora tienen otro dictador? — dijo Jet — Imaginen que logramos llegar allí. ¿Cómo podemos suponer que no nos encerrarán? Si son las razas más peligrosas del universo, no podemos esperar lo mejor de ellas.

— Pero aquí, solos, no tendremos oportunidad — dijo Ray — Creo que merece la pena intentarlo.

Volvió el silencio. Jet se restregó los ojos otra vez, y luego se revolvió las plumas de la cabeza, en un claro signo de indecisión y frustración. Al final, miró a Wave y Storm, quienes le asintieron levemente, aunque no muy seguros de ello. Jet llevó su mirada al resto de sus compañeros. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo.

— De acuerdo… Pero tenemos que saber cómo abrir ese portal y hacerlo sin que se enteren los doctores. No sería bueno que nos persigan hasta la Celda del Crepúsculo.

— Si me disculpan, yo puedo ayudarlos con eso — dijo el profesor Pickle — Resulta que tengo contactos con gente de confianza que trabajó para GUN. Podría conseguir una entrevista con el Comandante.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? — preguntó Ray, con la mirada llena de entusiasmo.

— Suponiendo que aún viva… — susurró Wave.

— Puedo intentarlo — dijo el anciano — Si me permiten, haré unas llamadas.

El profesor se apartó y fue hasta el altillo. Allí no solo tenía un teléfono y una buena guía de contactos, sino también la privacidad para hablar. Marcó los números correspondientes y se contactó con diferentes personas.

Pasó más de una hora. El grupo, reunido en la mesa, ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaban ansiosos por comenzar a moverse, pero sin una dirección, cualquier esfuerzo sería en vano. Al fin, el profesor Pickle bajó del altillo y llegó con un papel escrito.

— Lamento la demora — se disculpó — El Comandante de GUN fue sustituido de su cargo y reemplazado por un hombre afín a los intereses de los doctores. Todos los agentes que se opusieron, fueron encarcelados o expulsados de la organización. El Comandante fue acusado de traición por sus actos contra Eggman en el pasado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron todos.

— ¡Tranquilos! Tengo una buena noticia — se adelantó el anciano — El Comandante logró escapar, ayudado por un grupo de agentes secretos. Está oculto en una casa a las afueras de Apotos.

— Pero ya no tiene acceso a la organización de GUN — dijo Jet — ¿De qué nos servirá su ayuda?

— Tal vez aún sepa cómo abrir el portal para llegar a la Celda del Crepúsculo — dijo Wave, con una mano en el mentón.

— ¡Oh! Desde luego — dijo Pickle — El Comandante logró llevarse algunos archivos con él. Y de seguro que algo tan importante como información acerca de un portal interdimensional no será algo que se le olvide fácilmente.

— Es nuestra oportunidad — dijo Mighty levantándose de la silla — Iremos a donde se encuentra y cuando sepamos cómo abrir el portal, nos pondremos manos a la obra.

— Esta es la dirección del lugar — dijo Pickle, dándoles el pequeño papel — Tengan cuidado allí fuera.

— No hará falta que vayamos todos — dijo Jet con los brazos cruzados — Wave, creo que eres la indicada para ir. Si empieza a decir cosas complicadas de ciencia sobre cómo abrir el portal, solo tú podrás entenderle.

— Claro, Jet. Lo haré — dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado.

Honey la acompañó y partieron enseguida. Para su suerte, Apotos era una ciudad que quedaba relativamente cerca de Spagonia. Solo tuvieron que tener cuidado de escabullirse por la ciudad, hasta salir de ella, y luego acelerar, procurando moverse por los campos de cultivo para no llamar la atención.

Viajaron por un buen rato hasta llegar al pueblo rural, a las afueras de Apotos. En mitad de los campos de trigo, había una casita rodeada por unos árboles. El lugar era tranquilo, lleno de paz. Observar aquellos trigales les despejaban la mente. Parecía mentira que estuviesen apresadas por una situación tan desesperada, pero inmersas en aquel campo, todo era diferente. Todo parecía tan amigable.

Se acercaron a la entrada y un perro las ladró. Luego de unos instantes, la puerta de la casa se abrió y de allí salió una muchacha. Una humana joven, de cabello corto y rubio. No tenía el aspecto de una campesina.

— Mi nombre es Topaz — dijo la chica — ¿Ustedes son Wave y Honey?

— Así es — dijo la golondrina — Nos envió el profesor Pickle. Tenemos que hablar con el Comandante.

— Bien. Él está ahí dentro. Acompáñenme.

Las tres ingresaron a la vivienda y entraron al sótano. Allí dentro habían montado todo un equipo de espionaje: computadoras, grabadoras, pantallas, y algunas cajas con armas. Varias personas, que evidentemente eran ex agentes, se encontraban trabajando con aquel equipo. Cuando ingresaron las chicas, se hizo un gran silencio.

— Em… Hola — saludó Honey con timidez.

Desde las sombras, una figura erguida se adelantó hacia ellas. Su rostro estaba más endurecido de lo que la felina recordaba. Su cabello, aún más blanco. Pero su mirada seguía siendo igual de penetrante, capaz de poner nerviosos a muchos de los agentes más experimentados.

— Bienvenidas — dijo el Comandante, con su voz grave — ¿Serían tan amables de seguirme?

El hombre se encaminó entre ellas y marchó a una habitación. Topaz se agachó un poco para hablarles.

— Esa es la habitación contra el ruido. La usamos cuando tenemos que interrogar testigos. Todo sonido podría filtrarse por los micrófonos, y ese es un riesgo que no podemos correr.

Honey y Wave se encaminaron hacia la habitación y entraron. Allí estaba el Comandante, sentado en un desgastado sillón. Había una mesa y dos sillas que se veían cómodas, aunque estaban algo maltratadas.

— Tomen asiento, por favor — dijo el hombre.

Así lo hicieron, en mitad de un silencio incómodo.

— Primero que nada, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió al resto de sus amigos — dijo el Comandante — Aunque tendrán que disculparme, porque lo lamento más por el potencial que tenían Sonic y sus aliados para la batalla. Sin ellos, Eggman podría barrernos en la más mínima oportunidad que le demos. He tenido que ver cómo ese maldito gordo mataba a cientos de mis hombres, y luego cómo se propuso desmantelar a GUN. Fui sustituido por un militar corrupto que servirá a Eggman como otro más de sus verdugos, oprimiendo a nuestros pueblos. Pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Por lo menos, aún no.

— Lamentamos oír eso, señor — dijo Honey — ¿Eggman acabó con todas las fuerzas militares?

— Todavía no. Aún quedan algunas, como la Guardia Real de Soleanna, por ejemplo — contestó el hombre — Pero no tardarán en ser intervenidas por el doctor. Tengo entendido que ustedes vienen con una propuesta. ¿No es así?

— Así es — dijo Wave — Como dices, ya no quedan muchas más fuerzas en este mundo como para oponernos a los doctores.

— ¿Doctores? — interrumpió el Comandante, con una ceja levantada.

Entonces las chicas le contaron al hombre lo poco que sabían de los planes de Eggman y Eggman Nega. Además, le informaron que solo contaban con Mighty, Ray, Jet, Storm y Gamma en el equipo, además de ellas dos.

— Es por eso que necesitamos conseguir aliados en otros mundos — concluyó Honey — Estamos dispuestos a viajar hacia la Celda del Crepúsculo para buscar refuerzos. Tenemos que impedir a toda costa que Eggman domine el universo.

El Comandante giró su silla y se quedó mirando hacia la pared. Su rostro permanecía serio, impasible, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba analizando cada palabra que las antropomorfas le habían dicho, y cada posibilidad que se le venía a la mente. El silencio se hacía insoportable. Honey y Wave se miraron a los ojos un instante, sin saber cuál sería la próxima reacción del ex Comandante de GUN. Al fin, el hombre habló, sin girar la silla.

— Es un plan arriesgado, pero parece que no tenemos otras opciones — dijo con seriedad — No puedo darles hombres para esta misión. Ya han muerto muchos a mi cargo. Será responsabilidad suya si esto resulta o no.

— Lo entendemos, señor — dijo Honey.

El hombre abrió un cajón con llave del escritorio y sacó un informe que decía "Confidencial". Lo dejó en la mesa y se lo acercó a la golondrina.

— Poco después de que se diera a Shade la ciudadanía de la Tierra, se le hicieron preguntas acerca de todo lo relacionado con la Celda del Crepúsculo — dijo el hombre — Situación de sus sociedades, gobernantes, características de las razas… Hasta las técnicas para abrir y mantener el portal que conducía a la celda. Shade colaboró en todo, aunque no era precisamente una científica, sino una militar. Aun así, gracias a la agente Rouge, hemos reunido y compilado todos los datos técnicos necesarios. Creo que será suficiente con esto. Señorita Wave, nunca he sido muy bueno en matemáticas, así que no podré ayudarla a descifrar todo lo que dice aquí. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

La chica ave revisó rápidamente las hojas y analizó los datos científicos que allí decía.

— Sí, creo que podremos hacerlo, pero necesitaremos energía. Y mucha — dijo ella, con una mano en el mentón.

— Tal vez podrían utilizar la Esmeralda Caos que su equipo robó de los cuarteles de GUN — dijo el Comandante con seriedad.

A Wave se le subieron los colores. No quitó la vista del informe.

— Oh, claro. Seguramente funcione.

— No se preocupe. Prefiero que esa esmeralda se encuentre en su poder antes que en las manos de Eggman — dijo el hombre.

— Aun así, habrá que construir un estabilizador de vectores — dijo la mecánica.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Honey, confundida.

— Un dispositivo que nos transporte exactamente hacia donde queremos — contestó Wave — Sin él, podríamos terminar en cualquier dimensión menos en la Celda del Crepúsculo. Pero para construirlo, necesitaré muchas piezas.

— En eso sí las puedo ayudar — dijo el hombre inclinándose a la mesa, con las manos entrecruzadas — Como verá, ya no contamos con instalaciones, pero aún tenemos memoria. En la antigua fortaleza de los zetis, Lost Hex, se encuentra un convertidor de energía creado por el mismísimo doctor Eggman. Tal vez podrían usar sus piezas, o cualquier otra cosa que encuentren en aquella base. No olvide que fue centro de desarrollo tecnológico de los científicos zetis.

— ¿Pero Lost Hex no estará ocupada por las tropas de Eggman? — preguntó Honey.

— No. Algunos de mis hombres la han investigado estas últimas horas y confirmaron que se encuentra abandonada, por el momento.

— Podemos intentarlo — dijo Wave.

— Muchísimas gracias — dijo la felina.

— Ni lo mencionen. Solo procuren tener éxito — dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento — Y una última cosa: si consiguen lo que se proponen, hagan lo posible para informarme. Tal vez logremos preparar una distracción antes de realizar un contraataque.

Las chicas asintieron y Topaz las acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando salieron, Wave habló con Jet por su comunicador, contándole la situación. Cuando terminó, se volteó hacia Honey.

— Iremos ahora mismo hacia Lost Hex. Jet y los demás nos encontrarán allí.

— Bien.

— Sube, princesa. El viaje será largo.

La felina se sentó sobre el Extreme Gear de Wave, y esta emprendió el vuelo. Desde Spagonia, el equipo de Mighty se preparaba para marchar hacia la antigua fortaleza de los zetis, ahora abandonada.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden pasarse y comentar. Es gratis :P**

El equipo de Mighty está desesperado por ayuda. ¿Será una buena idea ir a buscarla a la Celda del Crepúsculo? ¿Cómo se encontrará aquel sitio después de tanto tiempo?

En la Dimensión Sol, una gran contienda está a punto de comenzar y los campeones tienen una única misión: exterminio. ¿Nuestros héroes saldrán vivos de esta? Un enfrentamiento decisivo está a la vuelta de la esquina. Y comienza con el próximo capítulo: **_"La batalla de Central City. Parte 1"._**

 _See you later!_


	13. La batalla de Central City - Parte 1

¡Buenas! Damos comienzo al inicio del final de temporada. ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Tranquilos, que aún faltan los combates épicos XD.

Pero antes, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y lecturas. Y de paso contestaré algunas cuestiones:

 **LycanrocMoon:** los únicos dos miembros conocidos del clan Nocturnus, aparte de Shade, son Lord Ix (el emperador) y un famoso historiador llamado Néstor el Sabio. Este último se tuvo que exiliar en uno de los planetoides de la Celda del Crepúsculo, ocultándose de los Nocturnus, pues no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellos buscaban hacer. Bueno, también hay dos gizoids conocidos, pero son robots. Aunque también podrían contarse como miembros: Scylla y Charyb. Estos estaban del lado de Ix (que por cierto, hace poco me enteré que su nombre proviene de una cuidad maya, al igual que Tikal XD).

Ahora sí. El momento que todos estábamos esperando (me incluyo). _Nota de color: las ganas de hacer todo este fic surgieron luego de ver el anime One Punch Man. Las escenas de batalla ahí son increíbles, y quería hacer un fic en el que las peleas fueran igual de fantásticas (al menos en mi mente XD). Así que digamos que, de alguna manera, todo lo que escribí hasta ahora es una excusa para este acontecimiento :P. Aún así, estoy feliz y muy conforme con todo esto, y espero que siga siendo así hasta que lo termine._

Les pido un esfuerzo mental y traten de imaginarse todo esto como un anime. Yo lo hago y la deliro en colores (?

Round One... ¡Fight!

* * *

 **XIII**

 **La batalla de Central City. Parte 1**

Asedio

Ni bien se enteraron de la noticia del ataque a la ciudad, todos los héroes se movilizaron con gran rapidez. Aun así, los primeros en llegar a Central City fueron Vanilla, Vector y Charmy. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, y la luz del amanecer cubría ahora los mares y los edificios de la ciudad. Y allí, cerca de una pequeña elevación, a unas decenas de metros de las primeras calles, los vieron.

Parados cerca de su motocicleta multifunción, la Marvelous Queen, los Hooligans se encontraban contemplando la ciudad sin prestar atención a su retaguardia.

Vector sintió una gran ira cuando los vio. Nunca terminó de confiar en Nack y su banda, pero cuando los ayudaron en la anterior guerra, sentía que ese podría haber sido el inicio de un camino hacia la rectitud. Pero una traición tan grande, tan descarada, tan nefasta como aquella… Francamente, muy en el fondo, no le sorprendía, aunque se sentía decepcionado.

— Antes de darles la paliza de sus vidas, solamente quiero saber por qué — dijo Vector acercándose — ¿Por qué nos traicionaron?

Sin sobresaltarse, los Hooligans se voltearon mientras Vector y sus compañeros llegaron a estar frente a ellos. Nack tenía una mirada de aburrimiento, mientras uno de sus colmillos brillaba bajo la luz del amanecer.

— Esto no es traición, detective — dijo el líder de aquellos mercenarios — Para que haya traición, primero tiene que haber lealtad. Y nunca les fuimos leales.

— Eso ya puedo verlo — dijo Charmy con el ceño fruncido.

— No te hagas el listo, roedor — le dijo Vector — Sabes todo lo que ha hecho el doctor Eggman. Sabes la cantidad de gente que ha asesinado ese bastardo, y aun así decides ayudarlo. Eres un traidor. Traicionaste a la humanidad.

— Eso depende del punto de vista — dijo Bean — Nosotros estamos del lado ganador.

— Y con "ganador" te refieres al que mejor paga, ¿no es cierto? — acusó Charmy.

— Eso es un detalle. Eggman nos habría volado en mil pedazos junto con mucha más gente — dijo Nack — Además, en el nuevo orden mundial, habrá mucho espacio para gente como nosotros.

— ¡Eres despreciable! — exclamó el verde — ¡Ustedes nos ayudaron antes!

— Eso fue diferente, Vector — Nack levantó la voz — Cuando pasó lo de los zetis, nos enfrentábamos a un exterminio inminente. Eran ellos o nosotros.

— Ah, ya veo. Ahora el doctor les pagará por encarcelar a cada persona que se oponga a su mandato, ¿verdad? — preguntó Vector.

Vanilla dio un paso adelante y, por primera vez en el encuentro, comenzó a hablar.

— Déjalos, Vector. No vale la pena discutir con ellos — dijo la coneja — Ya han elegido su camino.

— Escucha a tu esposa, detective — dijo Nack con una media sonrisa.

— ¡Cállate! — le gritaron ambos, algo sonrojados.

Bark dio un paso adelante y le puso una mano en el hombro a su jefe. Cuando lo miró, se pasó el dedo por su cuello, como indicándole que tenían un trabajo qué hacer. Los ojos azules de su jefe brillaron como relámpagos.

— Es verdad. Aún tenemos una misión — dijo.

— Si lo que quieres es destruirnos, entonces no le des más vueltas al asunto y pelea como un macho — dijo Vector levantando los puños.

— ¿Sabes? El problema con los detectives es que nunca pueden mantener la boca cerrada.

Con un solo movimiento, Nack desenfundó su revólver y apuntó al cocodrilo. Vector se agachó y la bala pasó rozando su cabeza. Acto seguido, el cocodrilo se abalanzó hacia la comadreja y juntos rodaron cuesta abajo por la colina. Los colegas de Nack se lanzaron para darle apoyo, deslizándose por la pendiente.

A medida que rodaban, ambos se daban golpes a la cara, aunque los puñetazos de Vector eran como mazazos. Cuando terminaron en el suelo plano y frenaron, el cocodrilo levantó el puño para asestarle un golpe de gracia, pero algo lo detuvo. Era Bark, quien sostuvo la mano de Vector. Cuando este volteó a verlo, recibió un puñetazo del oso polar, quien luego lo tomó de la cola y lo lanzó como si se tratase de una bolsa de basura.

Ante ellos llegaron Charmy y Vanilla, que fueron en auxilio de su compañero. Bean aprovechó la distracción para hacer aparecer una docena de pequeñas bombas y lanzarlas hacia la abeja. Pero aquellos explosivos estallaron en el aire cuando fueron interceptados por una lengua de energía celeste.

Vanilla se encontraba con una mano extendida y la mano en posición para chasquear los dedos. Su mirada fulminante hizo que un escalofrío subiera por la espalda del pato.

— ¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! — dijo Bean — ¿Qué otros trucos sabes hacer?

La coneja iba a responder algo, pero tuvo que apartarse rápidamente. Una enorme roca iba dirigida hacia ella, lanzada por Bark. La piedra cayó y rodó por el suelo, sin dejar víctimas.

Por el cielo de amanecer, una figura negra hacía acto de presencia, acercándose a enorme velocidad. Infinite llegó por fin a Central City. Sus ojos se posaron en aquellos que ahora estaban peleando, pero no se acercó. Allí no estaba su objetivo. En cambio, mirando hacia la ciudad, observó cómo se agrupaban un gran número de tropas de osos polares y koalas. Se acercó un poco más para verlos mejor.

Era todo un ejército, armado con lanzas largas y espadas, y protegidos por escudos pesados y armaduras. Infinite observó cómo se adelantaron, seguramente para socorrer a los héroes.

— Veamos de lo que son capaces — murmuró el chacal.

Encogió un poco su cuerpo y el Rubí Fantasma brilló con intensidad. Cuando se estiró completamente, una esfera de energía roja creció y se expandió hasta el infinito. Todos fueron cubiertos por ella, y luego el aura roja desapareció.

A continuación, lo que vieron los soldados de la armada Fireblast los dejó atónitos. Todo un ejército de copias de sí mismos apareció desde el suelo y se preparó para atacarlos. Aquellos soldados virtuales eran idénticos a los reales, pero estaban coloreados por un tétrico tono rojizo. Era fácil distinguir a los reales de los falsos, pero eso no quitaba que fueran menos que ellos. Al contrario, las tropas ficticias igualaban, sino superaban, el número de las tropas de la armada real.

Los héroes que se encontraban a las afueras de Central City miraron aquellas tropas virtuales y a Vector casi se le caen las fauces. Nack sonrió con malicia.

— Con que a eso se refería el doctor, ¿eh?

— ¡Arriba! ¡Es Infinte! — exclamó Charmy señalando hacia el cielo — ¡Estamos perdidos!

— Deberían rendirse y recibir un tiro en la nuca para evitar el sufrimiento — dijo Nack — Acepten el consejo de un ex colega.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Vector se irritara más y reanudara la batalla.

Exentos de la pelea de los héroes, las tropas de Solaria se mantenían firmes ante aquél ejército que había aparecido mágicamente. Su almirante, el oso polar, dio un paso al frente de todas sus tropas.

— ¡Armada Fireblast! ¡En guardia! — gritó.

Todo el ejército puso delante de sí los escudos y las lanzas, acompañados por el estruendoso sonido del metal en movimiento.

— Delante de nosotros yace el enemigo — exclamó — Un ejército de ilusión, formado por la absurda copia de cada uno de ustedes. ¿De verdad piensan que una copia podrá vencer a un verdadero soldado? ¿A un verdadero guerrero de la Armada Real?

— ¡No! — gritaron todos los soldados.

Infinite dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Entonces mostrémosle a ese engendro volador, a ese brujo, que ninguna de sus copias baratas podrá vencer a las tropas de la Armada Fireblast! ¡Por Solaria!

— ¡Por Solaria! — exclamaron los soldados.

Infinite movió su mano hacia adelante, y todas las copias comenzaron a avanzar a trote ligero. Los soldados de la armada afirmaron sus escudos y marcharon contra el enemigo. Cuando estuvieron cerca, los soldados rompieron la formación y avanzaron con una furia embravecida hacia las copias ilusorias.

Los escudos chocaron y las espadas sacaron chispas. El sonido de golpesmetálicos se hizo presente como un zumbido permanente. A pesar de ser ficticias, aquellas réplicas parecían tener masa, y pesaban tanto como un soldado normal. No era como luchar contra un holograma: era como pelear contra otro ejército. Las estocadas iban y venían sin cesar, y cada vez que vencían a un soldado virtual, este se desvanecía en pequeñísimos cubos rojos semitransparentes.

Cuando Vector había arremetido contra Nack, Bark se cruzó en su camino y recibió al cocodrilo, que lo tomó por la cintura con los brazos. Usando el codo, el oso polar le dio un golpe en la espalda al detective y le quitó todo el aire.

Charmy aprovechó la ocasión y se lanzó contra Bean. El pato esquivaba burlonamente todas y cada una de las estocadas que la abeja le intentaba asestar con su aguijón. Mostrando una sonrisa, parecía disfrutar con inocencia infantil de aquel duelo. De pronto, dio un salto y dejó en el suelo una bomba a punto de , asustado, tuvo que dar un vuelo rápido para escapar, pero la onda expansiva de la explosión lo lanzó en el aire, desorbitándolo.

Nack apuntaba a Vanilla con su pistola, mientras la coneja lo miraba con fiereza. El líder de los Hooligans sonrió de lado al notar la mirada de su contrincante.

— Vaya, tengo que admitir que esto me sorprendió — dijo él — ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la mamá de Cream tuviera tal capacidad de combate? Y que tendría poderes impresionantes.

— Hmph… — soltó ella, y encendió sus manos con aquel Plasma Caos, dibujando una falsa sonrisa — Gracias…

Vanillase dio un impulso con el pie y se lanzó a gran velocidad, con los puños envueltos en energía. Nack disparó varias veces pero la coneja esquivó las balas, aunque por milímetros. La mujer le propinó tal golpe a la comadreja que lo lanzó volando hacia arriba, regresando a la pequeña elevación donde habían estado antes.

Pero cuando la coneja de color durazno dio un salto para continuar la batalla, observó en el aire, sorprendida, que Nackya se encontraba sentado en su motocicleta. La miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Pulsando un botón, un pequeño misil salió disparado desde la motocicleta e impactó directo en el estómago de la coneja.

Vanilla salió volando hacia atrás, cayó y comenzó a rodar. Nack aceleró la motocicleta y usó la pequeña pendiente como rampa, para caer desde una buena altura. Pulsando otros botones, una serie de pequeños misiles emergieron de aquella máquina e impactaron en distintos lugares, intentando atinar a sus enemigos.

Los demás observaron la lluvia de proyectiles explosivos y se lanzaron al suelo para cubrirse. Bean bailaba en medio de aquellos estallidos, como si estuviera disfrutándolo.

— Esto es música para mis oídos — dijo el pato.

Vector se acercó corriendo a su compañera, quien se encontraba tirada, boca abajo.

— ¡Vanilla! ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó, alarmado.

La coneja se sostuvo con las manos y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

— Si, eso creo… — dijo — Me tomó por sorpresa…

— Ese es el problema con Nack — dijo el detective — Tal vez no sea fuerte, pero es muy astuto. Usará trucos sucios con tal de vencernos.

— Tendremos que mantener la guardia, entonces — dijo ella, terminando de incorporarse

— Supongo que sí.

Charmy aleteó con mayor intensidad, y de sus alas emergieron poderosas ondas de sonido que comenzaron a aturdir a Bark. El oso tuvo que llevarse las manos enguantadas a los oídos para intentar soportarlo. Con una mueca de dolor, cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras las ondas sonoras revolvían su pelo y las hierbas a su alrededor.

— ¡Yeah! ¡Siente el poder de mi cañón sónico, idiota! — exclamó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto sonaron las alarmas en toda la ciudad. Era evidente que los policías y las autoridades a cargo habían divisado la lucha de los ejércitos que se estaba llevando a cabo en sus puertas.

Un aviso sonó de manera estridente por los altoparlantes, y era oída desde el cielo mismo.

— ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS. LA CIUDAD SE ENCUENTRA BAJO ATAQUE. REPITO. ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE. TODOS LOS CIVILES DEBEN RESGUARDARSE EN SUS HOGARES Y NO SALIR BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA. TODO EL PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD, REPORTARSE DE INMEDIATO EN LAS INMEDIACIONES DE LA CIUDAD.

Aquel aviso continuó sonando durante varios minutos, a la par de la escalofriante alarma antiaérea, por la presencia de Infinite en el aire.

Mientras tanto, la batalla de los animales antropomórficos continuaba. Bean se lanzó de un salto hacia Charmy y le propinó un fuerte cabezazo. La abeja retrocedió, dando unas vueltas en el aire, desorientado. Bark se levantó e intentó recuperarse, pero reaccionó a tiempo para detener un poderoso puñetazo de Vector.

Ambos, Vector y Bark, se mantuvieron unos segundos forcejeando con sus puños, sin que hubiera un evidente ganador. Sus miradas, desafiantes, se cruzaban permanentemente. Pero Nack, haciendo gala de su reputación de rastrero, llegó con su motocicleta y atropelló al cocodrilo. Vector salió volando y cayó al suelo, con un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Vanilla estaba a unos metros de su compañero, y contempló con horror cómo Nack desenfundaba su pistola nuevamente y apuntaba a la cabeza del detective, aún en el suelo. De pronto, resonó el estruendo seco del disparo.

Pero algo increíble sucedió. Un búmeran voló delante de la cabeza de Vector y recibió la bala, cayendo al suelo, destrozado. Vector quedó absolutamente impresionado.

— ¡Imposible! — exclamó el ejecutor.

Nack abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Sticks, quien lo observaba con fiereza. A su lado, se encontraba Rouge con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Parece que te igualan en puntería, cariño — le dijo.

— ¡No pudieron llegar en mejor momento! ¡Gracias! — exclamó la madre de Cream.

Vector, Charmy y Vanilla se acercaron a un lado de las recién llegadas. Los Hooligans se reagruparon, para estar a unos metros enfrente de ellos.

— Con que aquí tenemos a los tres chiflados — dijo Sticks, dando un paso adelante — Solo necesito mis armas para acabarlos.

— Adelante, querida. Esto no será un problema — dijo Rouge con una sonrisa de lado, mientras Sticks dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo a la ciudad — Eligieron el bando equivocado, chicos.

Nack tragó saliva. Evidentemente, tres contra cinco era una gran desventaja. Levantó su comunicador a la altura de su boca.

— Infinite, necesitaremos apoyo aquí abajo — dijo.

La respuesta que recibió lo dejó atónito.

— Ellos no son mi objetivo. Encárguense ustedes. Además, son campeones. Deberían poder lidiar con ellos.

El líder de los mercenarios apagó el comunicador con una vena saltada.

— Estúpido chacal.

— Descuida jefe, aquí vienen los refuerzos — dijo Bean, mirando hacia campo abierto.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia allí, y contemplaron cómo tres individuos se acercaban a todo correr. Nack dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Aquellos eran Whisker, Johnny y Lord Kukku. El anciano se movía rápido, a pesar de su edad. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostraba en su deformado pico. Pronto, los tres estuvieron a un lado de los Hooligans. Ahora, los números estaban a su favor. Eran seis contra cinco, contando a Sticks, que en este momento se encontraba en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué decías del bando equivocado, vampiresa? — preguntó Bean en forma burlona.

— Hmph. He destruido robots más feroces que estos dos — dijo Rouge, poniéndose en guardia.

Whisker y Johnny hicieron lo mismo, mostrando una mirada de enojo.

— ¡Somos los robots más poderosos de esta dimensión! ¡Ninguna ladrona con pechos grandes nos va a amedrentar! — rugió Whisker.

Sticks se encontraba en el taller de Tails, recogiendo algunas de sus armas. Encontró otra espada para reemplazar a la anterior, cargó su ballesta, tomó un pequeño cuchillo de repuesto, portó un escudo y se armó, finalmente, con una lanza. Pero al salir, vio algo que bajó desde el cielo. Cinco figuras metálicas que aterrizaban usando unos propulsores, pero además de ellas, vio a un enemigo conocido. La enorme víbora mecanizada, de armadura roja como el vino, aterrizaba junto a aquellos que parecían robots.

La tejón se escondió detrás de la pared y se llevó el comunicador de pulsera a la altura del rostro.

— Emm... Amigos, tenemos problemas— comenzó ella.

A las afueras de Central City, los chicos oyeron el llamado de atención y Rouge contestó. El grupo de enemigos se mantuvo atento a la conversación, sobre todo por la satisfacción que les daba el saber que estaban comenzando a perder el control.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — preguntó la murciélago.

— Hay uno, dos… Cinco robots. Y además está esa serpiente, Lyric — dijo la tejón — Vinieron de la nada y aterrizaron en mitad de la calle. Estoy en el taller de Tails. Creo que nos buscan.

— No me digas… — respondió Rouge con fastidio — Vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas? — preguntó con sarcasmo Lord Kukku, quien mantenía una perversa sonrisa sobre su pico deformado.

Los héroes se miraron entre sí, y supieron que no tenían alternativa más que replegarse.

— ¡Todos a la ciudad! — exclamó Rouge.

Los chicos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, dejando a los campeones de Eggman en su sitio.

— Démosles unos minutos — dijo el robot Johnny — Podría ser divertido.

Evitaron el combate del ejército Fireblast contra las copias virtuales y se adentraron por las calles. Rouge, con una vena saltada, habló por el comunicador.

— ¡¿Dónde están todos?! — exclamó la chica — ¡Por aquí estamos en apuros!

Los robots que habían aterrizado junto con Lyric eran los HardBoiled Heavies. Su líder, Heavy King, dio un paso adelante con su enorme báculo.

— Con que aquí será la emboscada. Hermanos, tomen posiciones estratégicas — dijo con voz robótica.

Heavy Rider, la robot que montaba un fiero Motobug, aceleró a su vehículo, haciendo que el motor rugiera.

— Podríamos hacer algo de alboroto para llamar su atención — dijo ella.

— ¡Totalmente de acuerdo, hermanita! — exclamó Heavy Gunner.

Apuntando con su enorme bazuca, el robot lanzó varios misiles que impactaron sobre edificios, estallando y haciendo volar en pedazos montones de piedras y concreto.

— De acuerdo — dijo King — Pero mantengan la guardia. El enemigo podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Vector y Vanilla corrieron tan rápido como pudieron por las calles de la ciudad. Charmy y Rouge los siguieron de cerca, mientras la murciélago seguía intentando comunicarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

— Aquí Rouge. El ataque a la ciudad ya ha empezado. Nos superan en número, y creo que Infinite está con ellos.

— Corrección. Está con ellos — dijo Charmy.

— Si alguien me escucha, apresúrense. El foco del ataque está cerca del taller de Tails — exclamó la murciélago.

Al fin, el equipo de Vector llegó cerca de donde estaban los nuevos atacantes. El humo y el fuego comenzaron a hacerse presentes sobre los edificios, mientras decenas de personas corrían aterradas, alejándose del lugar.

Sticks salió del taller, armada hasta los dientes, y se unió a sus compañeros. Los HardBoiled Heavies dejaron de atacar los edificios al azar y observaron a los recién llegados. Con los robots se encontrabaLyric, el cual se adelantó unos metros, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Así que sobrevivieron, chicas — dijo la serpiente — Como pueden ver, tuve que reparar mis componentes después de nuestra pequeña disputa. Admito que son más duras de lo que parecen, pero les traigo noticias. Estamos aquí con el único objetivo de aniquilarlas. Y pronto, vendrás más amigos nuestros.

— Y nuestros también. No lo dudes — dijo Rouge — ¿Por qué no nos evitamos los diálogos y pasamos a la parte donde los destruimos?

— Hmph. La orgánica tiene valor — dijo Heavy King — ¡HardBoiled Heavies, posiciones de batalla!

Los cinco robots se pusieron en guardia, y Lyric los imitó. Vector apretó los dientes, pero unos sonidos, parecidos a una pequeña estampida, le llamaron la atención. Cuando vio a un lado, observó al origen de aquel ruido. Era Big, quien llegaba dando saltos y haciendo que el suelo retumbara debajo de sí. Se acercó hasta el grupo de héroes y se les unió.

— ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! — dijo el gato — Es que… No encontraba el lugar de la pelea.

— Mejor tarde que nunca, grandulón — dijo Charmy.

Pero detrás de ellos, aparecieron los Hooligans, seguidos de Whisker, Johnny y Lord Kukku.

Estaban rodeados. Detrás los tenían a ellos y por delante, se encontraban los HardBoiled Heavies, además de Lyric. Rouge mostró los dientes con fiereza. Sticks levantó el escudo y puso su lanza en posición de batalla. Los demás se pusieron en guardia.

Habíasilencio, como aquel que precede a una tormenta. El aire estaba tenso, como si nadie quisiera respirar, para que nada fatal se desencadenara. Los ojos de los enemigos se posaban sobre ellos, y podían sentir como si sus miradas tuviesen un peso que les aplastara la espalda. Estaban en notable desventaja, y si eran atacados, de seguro serían destruidos.

Pero de pronto, sucedió algo que los sorprendió a todos. Desde una calle perpendicular a la que se encontraban, llegaron cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Blaze. Vector y su grupo sonrieron de auténtica felicidad.

— ¡A eso le llamo yo una sincronización dramática! — exclamó Charmy.

— ¡Ya era hora de algo de ayuda! — dijo Rouge.

Con la princesa de fuego estaban Silver, Gemerl, Omega, Shade y Tails, quien transformó en el aire a su Tornado 2, convirtiéndolo en el robot de combate Cyclone 2. A diferencia del anterior modelo, este nuevo mecha tenía dos brazos totalmente funcionales y una cabina de material transparente superresistente.

— Eso parece muy útil — mencionó Silver viendo al robot de Tails.

— Bueno, me gusta ser precavido — contestó el zorrito devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Dando un salto, los miembros del equipo de Blaze se ubicaron detrás de los héroes que ya se encontraban allí, cubriéndoles las espaldas y enfrentando a los Hooligans y compañía.

Ahora las cosas estaban más igualadas. Doce contra doce. Los civiles que todavía quedaron en las inmediaciones se apresuraron para escapar de allí. Una terrible batalla estaba a punto de desatarse, como la furia de un huracán que, con su tempestad, embiste contra toda calma de la naturaleza.

El sol se asomaba por sobre el fuego de los edificios. El aire se mantenía aún tenso. Tails extendió las palancas de su cabina para que los brazos de su mecha apuntaran a varios objetivos. Tenía listas las ametralladoras. El cuerpo de Silver se iluminó, preparándose para utilizar sus poderes. Blaze encendió sus puños con llamas ardientes.

Se escuchó el clic del martillo en la pistola de Nack, y la carga de los misiles de Heavy Gunner. Bark tronó sus dedos sonoramente. Los ojos de Sticks iban y venían sin cesar, vigilando los movimientos de cada uno de sus enemigos, como si fuese una presa cuya única salida para sobrevivir, era enfrentar a su cazador.

Y con un movimiento unánime, comenzó la batalla. Silver lanzó una hoja psíquica hacia sus enemigos, que Whisker y Johnny esquivaron con una agilidad propia de seres orgánicos. Desde el otro lado, Heavy Gunner lanzó una tormenta de misiles que causó que la mitad de los héroes tuvieran que dispersarse para evitar las explosiones. De esta forma, corrieron hacia los robots para atacarlos de frente.

Silver volteó por el estallido y vio cómo Lyric comenzó a levitar, preparando una esfera de energía desde la garra de su cola. El erizo plateado aceleró hacia la serpiente y desplegó un escudo de brillo turquesa que bloqueó el rayo de energía, el cual iba dirigido hacia su propio grupo. Silver extendió una mano para tomar con su telequinesis un trozo destruido de la columna de un edificio. Movió el brazo en dirección a su adversario y la columna golpeó contra el cuerpo de Lyric, quien salió despedido hacia un lado por el ataque.

Para ese momento, el equipo de Blaze se había dispersado para atacar a los enemigos directamente.

Heavy Shinobidio una mortal hacia atrás y lanzó varios asterons como si fuesen estrellas ninja. Rouge y Vanilla pudieron esquivarlas con agilidad pero, una vez en el suelo, los asterons estallaron y lanzaron sus púas hacia el aire a alta velocidad. Sticks, quien estaba atenta, logró detener dos de esos afilados pinchos protegiéndose con su escudo. Algunos de esos pinchos pasaron cerca de Lord Kukku.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, hojalata electrónica! — exclamó el ave — ¡Soy de tu propio bando!

Big arremetió contra Heavy Magician. La robot lo vio venir, hizo unos rápidos movimientos con las manos y desapareció de su vista. El enorme gato erró a su objetivo y siguió su camino por inercia, pero fue golpeado en la espalda por un rayo de energía de Heavy King. Big salió disparado hacia atrás y se estrelló contra el suelo. Su pelo comenzó a desprender humo.

— ¡Big! — exclamó Vanilla, y su mirada se enfocó en Heavy King — ¡Ahora vas a ver!

La coneja extendió el brazo, chasqueó el dedo y la energía celeste nació de su cuerpo. Aquel fluido poderoso salió disparado de su mano con tal velocidad que el líder de los HardBoiled Heavies simplemente no pudo esquivarlo. Recibió el impacto directo y voló hasta estrellarse contra uno de los edificios. Mientras, Big se levantó y, asintiendo, le agradeció a la mamá de Cream.

El robot Johnny se lanzó como un misil hacia Gemerl, con los puños extendidos. Este logró detenerlo con ambas manos, aunque a cada segundo que pasaba iba retrocediendo por la fuerza del impulso de Johnny.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? — le preguntó Gemerl.

Los ojos del robot verde brillaron y una risa sonó a través de él. Repentinamente cedió los brazos, lo que causó que acelerara a gran velocidad hacia su rival y lograra asestarle un devastador cabezazo. La imagen en el visor de Gemerl se desfiguró un instante, aturdiéndolo. Recibió otro de los letales cabezazos de su oponente. Con este último, el robot negro y amarillo salió despedido, aterrizando en el suelo y rompiendo el concreto debajo de él.

Y es que Johnny tenía una increíblemente gruesa armadura alrededor de su cabeza, en esa estructura en forma de dirigible que exhibía. Gemerl movió un poco los brazos, instintivamente, y logró reaccionar. Encendió sus propulsores y se alejó del suelo, apuntando sus brazos hacia el otro robot. Entonces abrió fuego con sus cañones de plasma.

Johnny se lanzó con una voltereta para cubrirse detrás de un coche. Gemerl dejó de disparar, pensando en que podría dar la vuelta para intentar sorprender al otro robot. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, el vehículo con el que Johnny se cubría salió despedido con gran fuerza hacia Gemerl, que logró esquivarlo por poco, volando hacia arriba.

Mientras tanto, las tropas de la armada Fireblast contenían lo mejor que podían al ejército virtual de Infinite. Los soldados ficticios caían, uno tras otro, ante las furiosas estocadas de las tropas del reino. Pero Infinite invocaba más y más enemigos. Casi parecía estar jugando con ellos. No creaba la cantidad necesaria para liquidarlos, que sería lo más lógico. Daba la impresión de que quisiera cansarlos, observar de qué eran capaces, antes de eliminarlos por completo.

El chacal sobrevoló la ciudad con lentitud, rodeado de su aura roja y distorsionada,como si fuese alguna especie de ángel de la muerte enviado para supervisar el apocalipsis. Observaba atentamente las batallas con creciente interés, pero no sentía aún la necesidad de intervenir. Después de todo, allí no se encontraba su objetivo.

Shadow... Solo faltaban unos minutos para que apareciera, y entonces reclamaría su tan ansiada venganza. Y barrería con cualquiera que intentara meterse en su camino, fuera aliado o enemigo.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Whisker se abalanzó con su puño de frente, intentando atacar a Omega. Este respondió a tiempo y, con una de sus manos, sostuvo el puño de su enemigo. Pero Whisker empujaba con una enorme fuerza, ganando terreno a cada segundo. Entonces Omega usó su mano libre para asestar un golpe de gran potencia. Su enemigo hizo lo mismo, y ambos puños metálicos chocaron con un gran estruendo. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder un solo paso.

— No está mal para un robot inferior — dijo Omega con su tono electrónico.

— ¿Robot inferior? ¿Acaso te has visto al espejo? — dijo Whisker manteniendo la fuerza para igualar a la de su contrincante — Te conozco. Me contaron sobre ti. El último gran miembro de la serie E… ¡Qué mal chiste! Tu sistema es tan primitivo que ni siquiera puedes expresarte con naturalidad. En cambio, yo soy tan avanzado que puedo pensar, actuar y hablar como un ser orgánico.

— Los seres orgánicos son inferiores a las máquinas en eficiencia y rendimiento. Y no toleraré insultos por parte de un robot que se cree pirata.

— Parece que tienes sentido del humor, vejestorio metálico…

De prontoWhisker abrió la boca, y de ella emergió una poderosa llamarada de fuego. Omega fue abrasado por las llamas, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba brutalmente a cada segundo. Pero cuando intentó alejarse, notó que Whisker lo sostenía con gran fuerza de sus manos, para evitar que escape. Omega tuvo que encender sus propulsores y aumentar su potencia al máximo, y solo así logró despegar del suelo, pero se llevó consigo a su enemigo, quien dejó de lanzar sus llamas.

Voló en el aire, llevando a rastras a Whisker, y se acercó hasta la parte superior de unos edificios. Con gran fuerza, Omega golpeó a su enemigo contra la estructura, despedazando el concreto a su paso. Cuando terminó de pasar por un edificio, se acercó volando hacia otro, y repitió el patrón de ataque.

Para librarse de él, Whisker lanzó sus brazos como misiles e impactaron de lleno en el abdomen de Omega. Ambos robots cayeron al suelo desde gran altura, en distintas calles, destrozando el pavimento. Los brazos volaron a gran velocidad y regresaron a su dueño.

Tails, dentro del Cyclone 2, movió las palancas para apuntar y abrió fuego con sus ametralladoras hacia Heavy Rider. La robot, montada sobre el motobug, intentó cubrirse con un brazo, mientras balanceaba la enorme masa con pinchos que usaba como arma. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, logró darle tal golpe que el mecha del zorrito salió disparado para chocar contra una casa.

Pero se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a disparar, esta vez con misiles. Aquello llamó la atención de Heavy Gunner, quien respondió con los propios. Tails tuvo que dar un salto y los misiles estallaron en el suelo. Una vez que aterrizó, el zorro apuntó contra ambos robots y continuó descargando sus armas contra ellos. Las balas del Cyclone emergían de la boca de las ametralladoras a una velocidad endiablada, recorriendo el aire, incandescentes por el calor de la pólvora.

Un fiero combate se estaba llevando a cabo en el aire. Lyric lanzó una lluvia de metralla láser contra el erizo plateado, quien se protegió con un campo de fuerza psíquico. La serpiente mecánica torció sus labios en una sonrisa despiadada.

— Estás bendecido con un don extraordinario, erizo — dijo Lyric — ¡Pero la inteligencia siempre puede ir más allá que la naturaleza!

Lyric apretó un puño, que se iluminó con energía verde. Silver se vio apresado por aquella fuerza, siendo envuelto dentro de la misma energía, que lo jalaba por el pecho hacia su enemigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó el erizo, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Silver fue jalado hasta quedar a unos metros delante de la serpiente, quien lo miraba con satisfacción.

— Esto es telequinesis artificial — le dijo, casi en un susurro.

Lyric golpeó al erizo con su puño libre y este fue lanzado como gran potencia hasta estrellarse contra un edificio. El reptil mecánico sonrió complacido, pero de repente, del hueco donde Silver se estrelló, emergió una ráfaga de luz turquesa. Envuelto en aquella energía, el erizo plateado se disparó con tal velocidad que Lyric no pudo detenerlo.

— ¡Personas como tú son las responsables de tanto sufrimiento! — exclamó el erizo — ¡Ya estoy harto!

Con la mirada seria, Silver le asestó un puñetazo de energía al casco de la serpiente y lo mandó al suelo, destruyendo el pavimento. El erizo se acercó rápidamente y, con sus poderes, tomó a su rival de la larga cola. Giró sobre sí mismo para lanzarlo con fuerza hacia otro edificio. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Lyric atravesó la estructura de punta a punta, desplomándose en el suelo.

En tierra, Big avanzó a paso rápido, sacudiendo el suelo como si fuese el foco de una estampida. Una vez que tomaba velocidad, su fuerza de inercia era casi imparable. Frente a él se encontraba Bark, quien lo miraba con ojos desafiantes. El oso polar no se iba a amedrentar ante el enorme gato. Haciendo gala de su gran fuerza, Bark logró contener el avance de Big con los brazos y su hombro. Debajo de sus pies, el pavimento se rajaba y destruía, conforme el gato ganaba terreno.

Bark comenzó a dar golpes en el estómago del enorme gato. Big, resistiendo, continuó avanzando. Su meta era estamparlo contra la pared de un edificio próximo.

— Ustedes quieren lastimar a mis amigos… ¡Y eso no me gusta! — exclamó el gato.

Aceleró el paso y juntos atravesaron la primera pared de una casa. Luego, atravesaron la segunda y la tercera, con los escombros cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Bark se enfureció y le propinó un escalofriante puñetazo en la mejilla. Big se desestabilizó y se tumbó en el suelo. El oso tomó una dura mesa de madera por la pata y la partió en la espalda del gato, justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse.

Big cayó al suelo, pero tomó a Bark de los pies y jaló hacia sí mismo para hacerlo caer. El felino estaba a punto de lanzarse encima para aplastarlo, pero el oso polar se anticipó a su movimiento, dándole un golpe a la cara con ambos pies. Bark se levantó y tomó al gato de las piernas. Haciendo uso de su enorme fuerza, giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó a Big contra una pared, la cual destruyó a su paso. El felino terminó colisionando contra un edificio a unos metros sobre el suelo, para después caer con gran estrépito.

Rouge observó cómo el fuego y el humo comenzaban a adornar los extremos de algunos edificios. Gracias a sus sensibles oídos, escuchó los gritos de socorro de varias personas y, cuando miró hacia arriba, se percató deuna mujer que estaba en la ventana de un departamento, allá en lo alto.

La murciélago apretó los puños y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Voló en dirección a las personas, hasta que logró alcanzar la altura de aquel balcón. La mujer se acercó a hablarle. Estaba temblando, empapada en lágrimas. Rouge se encontraba a un metro de ella, mientras aleteaba para mantenerse en el aire. Empezaba a sentir el calor abrazante de las llamas.

— Tienes que ayudarme, por favor… — balbuceó la mujer — Mi hija está atrapada dentro. Su padre está intentando liberarla, pero el fuego nos está alcanzando. Las llamas ya casi llegan al sistema de gas natural. ¡Por favor, haz algo!

— Tranquila, yo te ayudaré — dijo la murciélago — Primero, necesito que te calmes. Voy a…

Un infernal estallido la interrumpió. La onda expansiva lanzó a Rouge en el aire, girando y cayendo. Sus oídos zumbaron. Su vista se nubló, mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando se recuperó y se estabilizó en el aire, entendió lo que había sucedido. Las llamas habían alcanzado el sistema de gas natural y el combustible había estallado. La parte alta del edificio ya no existía: en su lugar, había una columna torcida de humo negro y llamas ardientes.

Se formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta de la chica. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, tal vez habría…

— ¡Rouge! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí abajo! — los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shade.

— Ya… ¡Ya voy! — fue lo que atinó a responder.

Blaze, con su gran velocidad y agilidad, había esquivado los ataques de los campeones de Eggman. Cuando vio desaparecer al robot con aspecto de mago, la chica supo de inmediato que no era una máquina corriente. Lo vio reaparecer unos metros delante de ella y la felina desapareció de su vista. Se movió tan rápido que un ojo normal no la habría distinguido, y golpeó al robot con una patada.

Heavy Magician retrocedió y usó los pies para frenar sobre el pavimento. Sus ojos robóticos se posaron en la felina con una mirada desafiante, si es que la mirada de un robot pudiera transmitir alguna sensación parecida.

— Esto es ridículo — dijo Blaze — Ninguno de ustedes tiene la capacidad para vencernos. Están perdiendo el tiempo. Pero si así lo quieren…

La felina llevó sus manos hacia un costado de su cintura, y las llamas comenzaron a emerger de sus palmas, concentrándose en una densa esfera de fuego que parecía un pequeño sol. El robot contempló aquello con suma curiosidad.

— Interesante… — murmuró.

En cuanto su ataque estuvo listo, Blaze extendió ambas manos hacia adelante y la pequeña esfera se transformó en un poderoso rayo de fuego, compacto y devastador, que avanzó a enorme velocidad hacia el robot.

Sin amedrentarse, Heavy Magician solo extendió una mano y dibujó un círculo en el aire. Instantáneamente, delante de él apareció lo que parecía ser un portal, rodeado de humo negro. Del otro lado del portal se veían estrellas, como si estuviera conduciendo hacia algún rincón del universo. El poderoso haz de fuego de Blaze ingresó por aquel portal, sin causarle al robot ningún daño.

La gata cambió su rostro por uno de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que Heavy Magician dibujaba otro círculo en el aire con su otra mano. Al lado deBlaze apareció un nuevo portal y de este emergió el rayo candente. La felina fue impactada de costado por su propio ataque y, aunque ella era inmune al fuego, el rayo la empujó con una fuerza bestial hacia el interior de una casa. El impacto contra aquel hogar fue tan fuerte que la estructura colapsó y todo se vino abajo, sepultando a la felina.

Silver, luego de arrojar lejos a Lyric, contempló esto y se lanzó a ayudarla. Cuando llegó a la casa, usó su telequinesis para levantar todos los escombros, piedra por piedra, de aquella estructura desmoronada. Luego de unos minutos, la felina emergió de entre los escombros. Se la veía raspada y lastimada, pero no parecía herida de gravedad.

Silver extendió una mano.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Sí, gracias… — respondió Blaze, tomando la mano de su amigo y saliendo de entre los ladrillos — Esto me pasa por abrir la boca…

— Son más poderosos de lo que parecen. Tienen muchos trucos bajo la manga.

— Sí, ya lo noté. En especial él.

— ¿Terminaron? — escucharon hablar.

Silver y Blaze miraron hacia adelante y observaron a la robot con traje de mago, quien estaba acompañada del robot que portaba aquel báculo y una capa roja. Los robots dieron unos pasos hacia adelante y el erizo y la gata se prepararon.

De súbito, Heavy King giró su báculo, que empezó a cargarse con energía, y apuntó hacia ellos. Heavy Magician hizo unos movimientos con las manos y delante de sí se formó una nube púrpura y oscura. Silver y Blaze se miraron entre sí.

Aquellos ataques que estaban preparando los robots comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, y ellos decidieron no quedarse atrás. El erizo plateado cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y empezó a brillar en una luz turquesa intensa. La felina volvió a cargar otro rayo de fuego, llevando las manos a un costado de su cintura. El poder de aquellos dos era tan alto, que el aire a su alrededor se removía como el viento.

Cuando los robots estuvieron preparados, lanzaron su ataque. Heavy King estiró el báculo y un gran rayo púrpura emergió de él. La robot maga extendió los brazos hacia adelante, y de la nube oscura emergió un espeso haz de tinieblas que envolvió el rayo de su compañero. Ahora, la combinación de aquellas dos energías se acercaba hacia el erizo y la gata en forma de un rayo de enorme poder destructivo.

Entonces contraatacaron. Ambos extendieron las manos hacia adelante y Blaze disparó aquel rayo de fuego infernal, mientras que Silver proyectó un rayo de energía psíquica que envolvió el ataque de la felina. Ambos poderes se mezclaron en un único torrente de tonos amarillos, rojos y turquesas.

Los rayos enfrentados chocaron con un gran estruendo mientras sus invocadores continuaban proyectándolos. Cada uno estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo y gastando mucha energía, pero no podían ceder ni un centímetro. Los haces de tremendo poder oscilaban alrededor de un punto medio, mostrando la igualdad de poder.

Pero luego de unos instantes, los rayos se volvieron inestables y el punto de contacto estalló. La onda expansiva fue tan grande lanzó a los cuatro contrincantes hacia lados opuestos, y empujó también a otros héroes y campeones. Los vidrios de los edificios de alrededor estallaron por la onda expansiva.

Lord Kukku caminaba por el campo de batalla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras todos sus aliados combatían contra los rebeldes, él simplemente andaba hacia adelante, observándolos, usando su bastón en un intento de transmitir su propia excentricidad.

Pero Shade se puso a unos metros delante de él. La equidnatenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? — preguntó ella — ¿Toda esta destrucción?

— Soy un conquistador, niña. Y el clamor de la batalla siempre me levanta el ánimo — dijo el pajarraco — Mi nombre es Lord BattleKukku XV, Señor de las Aves, líder de la BattleBird Armada y rey de Chun-Nan.

— ¿Rey de Chun-Nan? Ya veo que eres de los que ayudaron a Eggman — dijo Shade, estirando los puños y proyectando dos pequeñas cuchillas láser de sus muñecas — Es motivo suficiente para hacerte pagar por eso.

Kukku torció su pico en una perturbadora sonrisa, y levantó las manos a la altura de los hombros, con las palmas hacia el cielo. De pronto, una nube negra se formó alrededor de cada mano. Shade entrecerró los ojos, observando los movimientos de su adversario.

— Como líder de la fuerza más poderosa de los cielos, soy portador del poder más devastador. El humo y las cenizas.

Alrededor de sus pies comenzó a generarse una nube de humo que giraba a su alrededor y subía lentamente. De aquella masa de gas oscuro resplandecían pequeñas y numerosas chispas, como si el humo resultara de la combustión de madera que no existía.

Con un movimiento de su mano hacia adelante, Lord Kukku lanzó una lengua de humo que se disparó a gran velocidad hacia la equidna y comenzó a rodearla, generando un domo. Shade contempló el humo a su alrededor, algo confundida, pero no esperó como si fuese una inocente presa. Dio un poderoso salto y emergió decenas de metros por encima de su prisión gaseosa, seguida por una delgada estela negra. La chica apuntó con su puño cerrado hacia Kukku y disparó un rayo láser. Sin sobresaltarse, el ave movió la otra mano y una nube de ceniza le sirvió como escudo, bloqueando así el haz de energía.

Shade aterrizó en el suelo y se lanzó a la carrera. Kukku extendió ambas manos y el humo emergió de la base de sus pies como decenas de finos tentáculos, dispuestos a atravesar a la equidna. Ella esquivó hábilmente todos y cada uno de los hilos negros y atacó a su enemigo con una fuerte patada de lado. Lord Kukku colocó sus manos en forma de cruz para contener el golpe y así lo hizo, pero su cuerpo retrocedió debido a la inercia del ataque, atravesando y disipando el humo que él mismo había creado.

En lugar de sentirse acorralado, el ave solo continuó con su sonrisa.

— Eres muy hábil. Tenían razón cuando dijeron que no los subestimáramos. Pero aun así…

Kukku extendió nuevamente las manos por encima de los hombros, con las palmas totalmente abiertas.

— Mira a tu alrededor, niña. Este lugar está repleto de edificios en llamas. Una enorme fuente de humo y cenizas.

Shade observó a su alrededor y en efecto, vio algunos edificios atacados por el fuego, y de ellos emergían gruesas columnas de humo negro. En ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? — dijo con una sonrisa — ¡Voy a asfixiarlos a todos!

Lord Kukku cerró los puños y las columnas de humo de los edificios parecieron estremecerse. Luego, el ave extendió las manos hacia adelante y lo que sucedió después pareció ser arte de magia. Todo el humo de los edificios cobró vida y se movió en el aire como si fuesen serpientes. Dieron algunas vueltas, lentamente, y luego las densas columnas gaseosas descendieron desde el aire hacia todos los combatientes.

Tanto héroes como villanos dejaron de pelear ante aquel tenebroso espectáculo. Todos observaron las nubes de humo acercarse hacia ellos y Nack, quien estaba confiado en que atacarían solo a sus enemigos, se dio cuenta de que Kukku no estaba discriminando a sus víctimas.

— ¡Ese viejo loco quiere ahogarnos a todos! — exclamó — ¡Cúbranse!

Las columnas humeantes llegaron desde el aire y atravesaron las calles como una marea gaseosa que todo lo inundaba. Nadie podía ver ni a un centímetro de distancia, y el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar con rapidez.

Casi simultáneamente, Lyric y Silver volaron unos metros hacia arriba. Con su telequinesis, comenzaron a alejar el humo alrededor de sus cuerpos, como si una esfera de aire estuviera reemplazando al gas oscuro que los envolvía. Estiraron los brazos hacia los costados con más fuerza, y las esferas de aire limpio se expandieron, revelándose el uno al otro.

Pero al cruzar las miradas, en lugar de intentar atacarse, ambos comprendieron que necesitaban salir de esta situación trabajando juntos. Se esforzaron más, envolviendo sus cuerpos en luces verdes y turquesas, respectivamente. Y así, con un último gran esfuerzo, expandieron las esferas de aire limpio para expulsar de una vez por todas aquel humo asfixiante. El resto de sus compañeros, tanto héroes como villanos, dieron un profundo respiro de aire fresco, y se contemplaron confundidos.

Lyric miró al ave con furia en los ojos.

— ¡Lord Kukku! ¡La próxima vez que intentes ahogarnos a todos, yo mismo te mataré! ¡¿Entiendes, viejo?!

Todos sus compañeros de armas lo miraron desaprobatoriamente. Una gruesa gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del líder de la BattleBird Armada.

— Sí, ya entendí… Lo siento.

— Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? — preguntó Bean inocentemente.

Los héroes y los villanos se miraron en forma desafiante. Estaban a punto de reanudar la batalla, cuando de pronto, comenzó a formarse un remolino de viento que los envolvió a todos en un círculo de radio amplio. Poco a poco, ese remolino se fue tiñendo de azul y una estela escapó de allí, aterrizando sobre el tejado de una casa. Todos vieron aquella figura borrosa convertirse en nada más ni nada menos que Sonic, quien los contempló a todos con una sonrisa y una mirada despreocupada.

— Vaya… Eso ha sido impresionante.

— ¡Sí! — gritó Charmycon un puño arriba — ¡Eso sí que es una entrada dramática!

Los héroes que allí combatían dieron un suspiro de alegría. De alguna manera, Sonic siempre llevaba el optimismo a todos los que lo rodeaban. Y en este momento, eso era algo que hacía mucha falta.

Detrás del erizo azul llegaron los demás miembros de su grupo. Amy, Marine, Espio, Knuckles con la Esmeralda Maestra en sus espaldas, que la bajó en un lugar seguro. Todos los villanos contemplaron la enorme gema, quienes sabían que era su boleto para regresar.

Al final, llegó Shadow, contemplando a sus enemigos con una mirada desafiante. Ahí fue cuando Infinite sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Allí estaba. Su enemigo, el culpable de la muerte de su hermana y de sus amigos, parado sobre el pavimento. Su venganza nunca estuvo tan cerca.

El chacal bajó del cielo como un guardia del apocalipsis, rodeado de aquella tenebrosa aura roja. La gema de su pecho brillaba a intervalos regulares, como si estuviese manifestando la emoción que su portador sentía.

Los héroes que ya lo habían combatido, sintieron una oleada de ira recorrer sus cuerpos. Conociendo sus capacidades de lucha, no bajaron la guardia ni por un segundo. Detrás del chacal, llegaron los Witchcarters. Metal Sonic apareció desde el cielo y bajó a una velocidad supersónica.

La presencia de Infinite y Metal Sonic hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda a muchos de los héroes. El chacal se adelantó, levitando a pocos metros del suelo, y habló con su voz distorsionada:

— Todos están aquí. Todos los cabos sueltos que el doctor Eggman quiere que se eliminen. Y para eso vinieron mis aliados, pero yo he venido por algo más… Shadow theHedgehog, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

No fueron pocos los que observaron, sorprendidos, a la forma de vida suprema. El erizo negro miró a Infinite de arriba abajo. Esa aura de tinieblas que lo envolvía, esa máscara que portaba… Nunca había visto a nadie parecido, pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la gema de su pecho, algo resonó dentro de su mente.

— Reconozco esa gema — comenzó, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa — Es… El Rubí Fantasma. Imposible…

— Shadow, ¿reconoces a este tipo? — preguntó Sonic, algo alarmado.

— Lo conocí antes de ser quien es ahora — contestó el erizo, sin sacar sus ojos de aquel individuo.

Infinite comenzó a reír calmadamente. La distorsión de su voz provocaba un efecto perturbador sobre los demás. Los campeones de Eggman se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba el chacal y se dispusieron en fila, uno al lado del otro. Los héroes hicieron lo mismo, para lo cual, cuando terminaron, se podían apreciar ambos bandos claramente separados y dispuestos para combatir.

En mitad de una calle, rodeados de edificios seriamente dañados por la batalla. Ya no quedaban personas cerca que los observaran. Parecía que ellos eran los únicos habitantes de Central City. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a bañar a todos los combatientes.

Infinite terminó de reír, y su voz se volvió seria y amenazante, a la vez que cerró los puños intentando contener la ira.

— Te dije que te encontraría — concluyó.

* * *

 **Madre mía... Eso ha sido intenso, ¿no lo creen? Pueden dejarme sus impresiones y comentarios en los reviews. Es gratis y lo seguirá siendo ;)**

La batalla apenas ha comenzado, y ya tenemos a todos aquí reunidos. En el próximo capítulo, Shadow e Infinite saldarán cuentas, mientras el resto de campeones intenta liquidar a los héroes de una vez por todas. Pero ustedes y yo sabemos que eso no sucederá... **¿Verdad?**

No se pueden perder nuestra próxima emisión: _**"La batalla de Central City. Parte 2: la sombra del fantasma"**_

 _See you later!_


	14. La batalla de Central City - Parte 2

¡Buenas! Aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana. Pero antes, comentaré algunos reviews:

 **Silvaze Girly:** me basé en Pokemon para los ataques combinados. La ciudad maya del cual proviene el nombre es Iximche, o como le dicen de forma abreviada, Ix.

 **NIKO SPEED:** gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic anterior y este. Pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes, y verás que tendrán un papel en todo este conflicto. La batalla de Central City estará formada por 3 partes. Desearía que fuesen más, pero no soy muy bueno estirando las batallas. Prefiero que sea así, para que no se me haga repetitivo. De cualquier manera, no será la única batalla del fic. Ya verás XD.

Ahora sí. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **XIV**

 **La batalla de Central City – Parte 2**

La sombra del fantasma

Había un silencio abrumador, inquietante a la vez. La tensión en el aire cortaba los nervios. Algunos, tanto héroes como villanos, sentían sus manos temblar levemente. Las miradas se cruzaban rápidamente, junto con relámpagos de emociones que circulaban por las mentes de los presentes.

Eran tal vez diez metros. Esa era la distancia que separaba a ambos bandos. Dieciocho héroes, por un lado, diecisiete campeones, por el otro. Un viento suave recorrió la calle, barriendo las hojas de los árboles, dañados por la anterior confrontación.

— Zero… — susurró Shadow.

— Eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora soy Infinite, y reclamaré mi venganza de una vez y para siempre — dijo el chacal.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Sonic con fiereza.

— Quiere matarme — contestó el erizo negro sin dejar de mirar al chacal, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él — Aquí me tienes, Infinite. ¿Quieres tu venganza? Pues ven por ella.

El chacal bajó lentamente al suelo y comenzó a caminar con calma. Shadow hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndose hacia su contrincante. Mientras lo hacía, el erizo lo observaba con atención, viendo en lo que se había convertido. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender que Zero se había ofrecido para que Eggman hiciera experimentos con él y le injertara aquella gema en el pecho. Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto, él lo desconocía. Pero si el chacal quería vengarse, él no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Mientras Shadow e Infinite se acercaban mutuamente a paso lento, el resto de los campeones atacaron a los demás héroes. Pareció como si nadie hubiese querido interferir en el inminente y fiero combate entre la forma de vida suprema y el portador del Rubí Fantasma.

Metal Sonic encendió sus turbinas, las cuales vomitaron una llamarada de fuego y se lanzó hacia el erizo azul con velocidad supersónica, provocando un sonoro estruendo. Sonic recibió el impacto del robot y fue llevado por él decenas de metros sobre el suelo. El erizo azul giró sobre sí mismo para arremeter con una patada y liberarse de su copia metálica. Metal Sonic fue alejado unos metros por el golpe, pero antes de reaccionar fue alcanzado por el ataque teledirigido del erizo. Sonic reiteró el movimiento un par de veces más, mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en aquella aura azulada.

El némesis de acero giró rápidamente para escanear los movimientos de su enemigo y reaccionar. Golpeó a Sonic con una de sus garras y, cuando el erizo estaba cayendo, se impulsó con sus propulsores hasta alcanzarlo y asestarle un puñetazo. El erizo azul impactó en el suelo con violencia y el robot aterrizó cerca de él. Sonic, raspado y adolorido, se levantó para mirarlo a sus ojos rojos, que parecían sacados de algún ser de pesadilla.

— ¿Así que ahora te codeas con otros asesinos para que te ayuden? Has caído bajo, Metal — dijo el erizo.

— Ahora no solo soy la mejor creación de Lord Eggman. Soy general de sus legiones robóticas y su máquina más leal — dijo el robot.

— ¿Leal? Sí. Supongo que después de descontrolarte, el doctor eliminó todo rastro de rebeldía en tu sistema. Te quitó la libertad y tú estás contento de poder servirle, ¿no es así?

— Los designios de mi maestro son correctos y aspiran al orden y a la grandeza. En cambio, tú… Tú solo vives por el caos y el descontrol. La libertad que tanto amas solo atrasa el progreso y promueve la desestabilidad.

— Veo que te introdujo su forma de ser y sus pensamientos. Es como hablar con Eggman, pero a través de una armadura de acero — el erizo se enderezó — Te diré algo: nunca podrás ser como yo. Nunca lograrás ser el verdadero Sonic.

— Lo sé. Pero ya no lo necesito — dijo el robot, y pareció como si sus ojos hubieran brillado — He superado a todo lo que eres y serás. Tengo tu fuerza, tu velocidad, tus instintos, tu agilidad, tu destreza, pero soy más inteligente, más poderoso y más hábil que tú. Pero aún más importante: tengo un propósito más fuerte que el tuyo. Yo lucho por un futuro en orden, por un nuevo y grandioso régimen. ¿Tú por qué luchas? Por un mundo de libertinaje y rebeldía. He superado todo lo que eres. He superado al verdadero Sonic.

— Sí, eso puedo verlo — dijo el erizo con una sonrisa desafiante — Te ascendieron y se te subió a la cabeza. No te culpo, Metal. Eso suele pasarnos a nosotros, los orgánicos.

Los ojos de Metal Sonic relampaguearon y encendió su turbina. Estático en su sitio, el aire detrás de sí comenzó a revolverse como una poderosa ventisca, levantando el polvo a su alrededor. Sonic comenzó a hacer un Peel Out, generando una tormenta de viento detrás de sí. De pronto, ambos se dispararon uno contra el otro a una velocidad increíble.

Mientras todos sus compañeros continuaban la batalla, Sonic y Metal Sonic chocaron a altísima velocidad, causándose un considerable daño mutuamente. El erizo salió disparado hasta entrar a un edificio por la ventana y el robot se estrelló contra un árbol. Pero el erizo azul se levantó de prisa y aceleró hasta su copia metálica. Cuando lo vio, Metal Sonic hizo un Spin Dash para atacarlo, pero el erizo hizo el mismo movimiento. Ambas esferas giratorias chocaron una y otra vez, sacando chispas cada vez que se tocaban.

En uno de los ataques, Sonic dejó de girar justo antes de encontrarse con el robot y le dio una fuerte patada como si este fuese una pelota de futbol. Metal Sonic salió despedido hasta impactar contra un edificio, dejando el concreto fragmentado. Su visión se alteró levemente, pero enseguida volvió a estabilizar sus sistemas.

Se despegó de la estructura y concentró una esfera de poder en su pecho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cargada, Metal Sonic disparó un rayo púrpura que carbonizaba el pavimento a medida que lo tocaba. Sonic esquivó el ataque con agilidad y se apresuró para correr por la pared del edificio. El robot agotó la carga de su ataque, viendo venir a su objetivo, y logró bloquear con los brazos metálicos la patada de Sonic.

En cuanto Metal Sonic había atacado al erizo azul, el resto de los héroes se habían enfrentado contra los demás campeones de Eggman. Heavy Shinobi lanzó tres asterons como estrellas ninja, pero fueros golpeadas en el aire por los kunai de Espio. El camaleón corrió a gran velocidad hacia el robot e intentó golpearlo con una patada de lado, pero fue bloqueado por Shinobi. De este modo, ambos comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde cada uno demostró asombrosas habilidades de artes marciales.

Heavy Shinobi atacaba con golpes y patadas usando sus extremidades metálicas, mientras que Espio esquivaba con gran destreza y contraatacaba. El camaleón tomó uno de sus kunais y lo usó como daga. Dando un movimiento con sus manos, el ninja logró darle al robot un golpe con la palma, que lo alejó varios metros mientras este intentaba estabilizarse sobre el pavimento, que se fragmentaba a su paso.

Shinobi miró a Espio con ojos relampagueantes.

— Al fin. Un digno oponente… — murmuró el robot.

De un movimiento, de su espalda desenfundó un sable y se colocó en posición de batalla. El camaleón lo miró con seriedad. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos y entre ellas apareció una katana, como si esta hubiese estado invisible hasta ese momento. Al igual que su contrincante, Espio se puso en guardia, con la espada delante de sí.

Ambos rivales se contemplaron, sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El viento barrió las hojas que los rodeaban, mientras se observaban, inmóviles. De pronto, atacaron.

Espio lanzó una estocada que el robot esquivó dando un pequeño salto. Shinobi respondió lanzando un golpe con su espada, pero el camaleón logró bloquear el ataque con su katana. Ambas hojas forcejearon con fuerza, cuando Espio logró prestar atención a un extraño detalle. El metal de su propia espada comenzó a congelarse lentamente.

Shinobi, notando que su enemigo observaba aquello, explicó:

— Esta hoja fue forjada con magia de hielo, en las entrañas de Holoska. Congelará todo lo que toque.

— Hmph. Nada mal para una máquina — dijo el camaleón, forcejeando con su propia espada contra la de su enemigo.

De pronto, Shinobi hizo un movimiento rápido con su sable, ganándole el forcejeo al ninja, quien se lanzó hacia atrás con un salto tan rápido que el ojo común no hubiera podido verlo. Espio tenía su espada en guardia, a unos metros del robot, mientras de su mejilla brotaba un hilo de sangre.

El robot lo vio con curiosidad.

— Deberías ser un cubo de hielo. ¿Cómo has podido neutralizar el poder de mi hoja?

— Tú no eres el único que domina elementos, robot — dijo Espio — Concentré mi propia energía vital para evitar que tu magia me afectara.

— Bien. No seré tan prudente como antes.

* * *

Bearenger lanzó un rugido de furia y sus ojos se encendieron con una luz púrpura. Knuckles lo vio y avanzó a paso rápido para plantarle batalla. El equidna preparó un puño con todas sus fuerzas. El oso hizo lo mismo y, cuando chocaron sus golpes, el aire estalló en una poderosa onda expansiva. El guardián lanzó otro golpe con su mano libre, pero fue detenida por su enemigo. Se mantuvieron forcejeando por unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos con furia mientras mostraban los dientes.

— Parece que eres el único aquí que no es un debilucho — dijo Bearenger con una sonrisa maligna.

El oso tomó rápidamente las muñecas de Knuckles y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, para golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estómago. El equidna se quedó sin aliento y fue lanzado por los aires. Pero en lugar de impactar contra el suelo, Knuckles se acomodó en el aire y, como si estuviese haciendo un clavado en el agua, se enterró a sí mismo en el suelo de manera instantánea.

Los ojos de Bearenger relampaguearon.

— ¡Eso no servirá de nada! — exclamó, sabiendo lo que intentaba su enemigo — ¡Siente el poder de mi fisura!

El oso lanzó un devastador puñetazo hacia el suelo. Esto causó que el pavimento comenzara a agrietarse en todas direcciones, mientras las fisuras avanzaban rápidamente a su alrededor, levantando el concreto y pedazos enteros de suelo. Pero sin notarlo, un duro pedazo de roca salió volando desde el piso y le impactó directo en la cara. Aquel fragmento no le llegó por su propio ataque: había sido dirigido por el equidna.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Bearenger dio un gran salto hacia uno de los edificios y enterró la mano en la pared para sostenerse de la estructura. Numerosas rocas y trozos de pavimento salieron volando desde distintas partes del suelo, dirigiéndose para impactar al oso. Este dio saltos hacia un lado para esquivar los proyectiles, y de pronto vio cómo su enemigo emergía del suelo.

Knuckles comenzó a trepar con rapidez el edificio, con ayuda de sus picudos nudillos. Bearenger liberó un poco la presión de su puño contra la pared para descender, y después cerró su mano libre. Cuando al fin estuvieron uno enfrente del otro, ambos guerreros lanzaron un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, y cada golpe impactó en el rostro del otro. Bearenger atravesó el edificio de par en par y cayó en la calle paralela. Knuckles cayó como un misil, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Mientras los demás continuaban sus combates, Shadow aceleró contra Infinite y lo atacó con un Spin Dash. El chacal se movió hacia un lado de manera instantánea, esquivando el ataque. El erizo negro se incorporó y se adelantó para atacar con puños y patadas. El enmascarado bloqueó todos y cada uno de los golpes de la forma de vida suprema. De pronto, Infinite apretó el puño de Shadow y con su mano libre le dio un fuerte golpe al pecho, lanzando al erizo hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

Infinite dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras habló:

— ¿Qué se siente, Shadow? ¿Qué se siente ser humillado?

El erizo negro se levantó y le dedicó una mirada fulminante. De pronto, Shadow desapareció en un destello azulado. El chacal dibujó una media sonrisa y giró para ver cómo el erizo negro reaparecía detrás de su espalda, preparando una patada, pero siendo sorprendido por su enemigo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Shadow.

Desde su pecho, Infinite le lanzó un rayo de energía púrpura que lo mandó a volar, atravesando un edificio de lado a lado. El chacal levitó y se rodeó con su aura de poder, listo para continuar con su pelea. Voló por encima del edificio donde el erizo negro colisionó, y vio cómo este emergió de la parte más alta de la estructura, en forma de una esfera que giraba a altísima velocidad.

Shadow, usando su Spin Dash, se dirigió hacia el chacal, quien lo esperaba con los puños apretados. Sorprendiendo a su enemigo, el erizo negro desapareció unos centímetros antes de impactarlo, para reaparecer encima de Infinite.

— ¡Lanza Caos! — exclamó.

Varias jabalinas de energía emergieron de su mano e impactaron directo al cuerpo del chacal, quien se había volteado rápidamente al oír aquellas palabras del erizo. Pero no alcanzó a esquivarlas y el ataque lo hizo estrellarse sobre el edificio.

Shadow aprovechó la ocasión para girar sobre sí mismo y lanzarse como un meteoro. Golpeó a Infinite directo al pecho y juntos atravesaron todo el edificio, piso por piso, mientras el erizo negro se empleaba a fondo para que su ataque surtiera el mayor efecto posible.

Infinite giró su cuerpo rápidamente y colocó a Shadow en la posición desfavorable de la caída. Así, el chacal causó que el erizo impactara contra el suelo con gran fuerza. Pero demostrando su gran poder, Shadow se levantó, aún con las manos de Infinite sobre sus hombros, hasta estar a la altura del chacal.

— ¡Esto es una locura, Zero! — exclamó Shadow — He estado en el mismo lugar que tú, y esto no te ayudará en nada. Por más que me mates, eso no te devolverá a tu familia.

— Familia que está muerta gracias a ti — respondió el chacal con su voz distorsionada — Y mi nombre es Infinite…

El chacal comenzó a presionar sobre el cuello de Shadow, quien intentó zafarse de las manos de su enemigo, pero era inútil. Infinite tenía una fuerza descomunal.

— Tú también causaste su muerte, ¿no lo ves? — dijo Shadow como pudo — Todo por usar esa gema que ahora tienes en el pecho. Te has convertido en un monstruo, solo… ¿Solo para vengarte de mí?

— Bueno, en parte — respondió el chacal mientras aumentaba la presión — El Rubí Fantasma me dio el poder para ser el más fuerte de todos. Ni siquiera tú, la forma de vida suprema, puedes hacer nada contra mí, ahora que me he fusionado con la gema más poderosa de todas. Una gema que tiene un poder inagotable…

— ¡Si quieres probarme, lo lamentarás! — exclamó Shadow, casi sin aliento — ¡Explosión Caos!

El cuerpo de Shadow se cubrió de rojo y se produjo un enorme estallido de energía carmesí que hizo explotar al edificio de adentro hacia afuera, a la vez que creó un gran cráter en el suelo.

Los ladrillos y pedazos de estructura cayeron al suelo como los fragmentos de un asteroide. Shadow se encontraba en el fondo del cráter, jadeando y sobándose el cuello. Delante de sí, Infinite se acomodaba un poco la máscara. Tenía rasguños y marcas de quemaduras en su pelo, pero nada más. Su mirada fulminante se posó sobre el erizo negro.

— Eso fue interesante.

Shadow, por primera vez en su vida, sintió un relámpago de miedo.

— ¡Imposible! — exclamó.

Nunca en la vida, su Explosión Caos había resultado inútil contra algún adversario. Era su ataque más poderoso, e incluso Black Doom había sufrido de su poder. Pero Infinite estaba en otro nivel. Y podía notar que lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba de saber que los intentos de su adversario eran inútiles.

— Puedo sentir tu temor. Lo huelo en el aire, y es delicioso — Infinite soltó una pequeña risa — Normalmente, uno no espera divertirse cuando ejecuta su venganza. Pero esto… Dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Shadow dio un gran salto hacia atrás para recuperar algo de terreno, mientras planeaba una estrategia para luchar contra aquel ser demoníaco. Pero antes de lograr aterrizar, Infinite apareció detrás de él como si hubiese empleado un Control Caos. El chacal le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzó hacia otro edificio, causando que Shadow lo atravesase de par en par.

Silver vio esto y habló por el comunicador.

— ¡Sonic! ¿Me oyes? Shadow está en apuros. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo o Infinite lo matará!

— ¡Dame un segundo! — exclamó el erizo azul.

Sonic se encontraba forcejeando con su copia de acero, quien lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

— Tendremos que dejar el baile para después — dijo el erizo.

Repentinamente, Sonic hizo un Spin Dash y causó que el robot fuese arrastrado por los rápidos giros, golpeándose a la vez con la estructura del edificio en el que se encontraban. De pronto, el erizo azul le dio una patada en la cabeza a Metal Sonic y lo lanzó lejos.

Sonic cayó al suelo mientras que su copia impactó cientos de metros más adelante. El erizo notó que Blaze estaba cerca suyo y le habló:

— ¿Puedes ocuparte de Metal por mí? Debo salvarle el trasero a Shadow.

— Claro. Déjamelo a mí — dijo la felina, cerrando el puño y envolviéndolo en fuego.

El erizo azul aceleró y desapareció tras una nube de polvo. Metal Sonic se levantó y la princesa se adelantó para confrontarlo.

Mientras tanto, Infinite voló en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Shadow. Pero de pronto, fue impactado por algo que lo lanzó contra el suelo, agrietando el pavimento. El chacal tenía sobre sí un autobús, pero lo destrozó con un disparo de energía desde la gema de su pecho. Las piezas metálicas salieron volando por doquier y el chacal se incorporó, buscando a su nuevo agresor. Pero no necesitó hacerlo.

Delante de sí, Silver bajaba envuelto en su aura de energía. Finas líneas de luz turquesa bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo albino, mientras contemplaba a Infinite con profunda seriedad.

— Bueno. No es fácil sorprenderme, así que te daré la ilusión de que puedes tener una oportunidad contra mí — dijo el chacal, mientras comenzó a levitar y a rodearse de aquella aura roja.

— ¡Eres el único que se cree tus mentiras! — exclamó el erizo.

De pronto, Infinite se lanzó a enorme velocidad hacia Silver, quien lo esquivó por poco. El erizo plateado voló en persecución de aquel enemigo. Ambos recorrieron con gran rapidez un par de calles de la ciudad, dejando estelas de colores tras de sí. En un momento, Infinite dio la vuelta y se voló hacia el erizo, dispuesto a golpearlo. Silver preparó un puño con energía psíquica, pero no logró asestarlo. El chacal lo golpeó y el erizo salió disparado hasta impactar contra la pared de un edificio.

* * *

Central City temblaba ante la batalla más feroz que podrá darse jamás en sus calles. El humo y el fuego regresaron a las cimas de los edificios, y los estruendos de las explosiones resonaban por doquier. Allí, los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra luchaban contra los agentes más devastadores del Imperio Eggman, en una contienda que amenazaba con no dejar sobrevivientes.

Sticks arrojó su lanza con potencia y gran precisión hacia Bean, pero el ágil pato logró evadirla por centímetros. La tejón desenfundó su espada y se posicionó delante de su contrincante, quien la miraba divertido y algo alocado. Bean hizo aparecer una bomba en cada una de sus manos.

— Dime cómo quieres que hagamos esto, linda — dijo el pato, guiñándole el ojo — ¿De la manera fácil o de la manera difícil?

— Hagámoslo de la manera tradicional. ¡Combatir mientras decimos frases cool!

Bean lanzó una de las bombas. Sticks se adelantó y la golpeó con el escudo, devolviéndosela a su dueño.

— ¡Wah! — gritó el pato y dio un salto para escapar del estallido de su propio explosivo.

Bean aterrizó en el suelo, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la tajada de la espada de Sticks. El pato volvió a dar otro salto hacia atrás y la miró furioso.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza! — gritó.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Somos enemigos! — contestó la chica con igual intensidad — ¿Acaso no has leído el capítulo anterior!

— ¡Oh! Cierto… — se rascó la cabeza.

Bean saltó e hizo una mortal hacia adelante. Múltiples explosivos fueron lanzados de alguna parte de su cuerpo, dirigidos en distintas direcciones. Sticks tuvo que moverse rápido y con agilidad para evitar que alguna de las bombas le explotara cerca. Cuando una bomba esférica le llegó a la altura de la cara, la tejón le dio un tajo con su espada y la partió al medio, evitando así que explotara.

Aquel duelo comenzó a convertirse en un campo de explosiones. Los oídos de la chica retumbaban cada vez que estallaban los artefactos del pato, quien los lanzaba con precisión estratégica.

Entre la nube de humo y polvo, la chica logró ver a su adversario y lanzó su espada con gran fuerza. El arma viajó cortando el aire y girando a gran velocidad. El pato no pudo esquivar el ataque completamente, y pronto la hoja dejó una herida en su brazo, que enseguida comenzó a sangrar.

Pero había algo que la chica no había notado. Debajo de sí, una bomba estaba a punto de detonar. Cuando la vio, Sticks no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con su escudo. Para cuando explotó, el estallido la mandó a volar decenas de metros en el aire.

Allí, Carrotia la contempló desde el suelo. La coneja blanca levantó la mano, apuntó y le disparó un rayo de energía púrpura para fulminarla. Por suerte, Sticks había visto aquel movimiento y atinó a cubrirse con el escudo una vez más, el cual ya estaba fisurado por la anterior explosión.

El rayo golpeó directo en el escudo y este se destruyó, volando en pedazos hacia todas direcciones, aunque cumpliendo su propósito. La chica quedó intacta de aquel último ataque, pero ahora estaba en caída libre, a decenas de metros del suelo.

Para su fortuna, alguien la sostuvo. Shadow había llegado a tiempo para tirarse al suelo y sostenerla, ahorrándole un duro golpe contra el pavimento. Cuando terminó de frenar, el erizo se levantó, con la tejón en brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Sí, claro. Qué manía la de los agentes de cargar chicas en brazos — dijo Sticks — Se lo dije a tu amiga y te lo digo a ti: si vas a cargarme así, primero invítame un café.

El erizo negro cerró los ojos con fastidio y se sonrojó sobremanera. Simplemente abrió los brazos y la chica cayó bruscamente al suelo. Shadow se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado.

* * *

Marine se lanzó a todo correr contra Lord Kukku y lo atacó con una patada voladora. El pajarraco desplegó una cortina de humo que le sirvió como manto elástico para amortiguar el golpe. La mapache hundió su pie en aquel espeso gas, pero no surtió ningún efecto. El anciano hizo un movimiento con sus manos, el humo encerró el pie de la niña y, moviendo los brazos a un costado, Lord Kukku lanzó a Marine por los aires.

La mapache se giró en pleno vuelo y aterrizó con firmeza a unos metros de su adversario. El enorme pájaro se encaminó lentamente, con el báculo en su mano.

— Nada mal, jovencita, pero mejor vete a pelear con Falke o algún robot. No quiero matar a una niña. Eso no es nada honorable — dijo Kukku.

— Y yo no quiero morir. Todavía tengo tantas cosas por hacer y descubrir. Tengo tantas aventuras que vivir… Que no pienso morir antes de eso — dijo ella con determinación — Pero ustedes se lo buscaron. Tal vez tú no quieras hacer daño a una niña, ¡pero yo no tendré problemas en darle una paliza a un viejo! ¡Te sacaremos a ti y a tus amigos de este mundo y los encerrarán en donde pertenecen! ¿Acaso no sabes que siempre ganamos?

— Veo que tienes valor, jovencita — dijo el pájaro — Alguien con esa entereza sería muy útil en mi flota. Tú quieres ser capitana, ¿verdad?

Marine levantó una ceja, sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Como líder de la grandiosa Battle Bird Armada, es mi deber estar al tanto de los enemigos que enfrento. Y si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, créeme que te daría una oportunidad en mi tripulación. ¿Tú crees que navegar los mares es divertido? Los cielos te darían un espacio infinito, donde podrías explorar todos los rincones del mundo. Pero lamentablemente, estás del otro lado de la calle, y eres parte de mis enemigos. Y como ellos, caerás.

— Lo siento, abuelo, pero los mares son mi vida, y no los cambiaría por nada. ¡Y preferiría morir antes que formar parte de tu tripulación de criminales y piratas aéreos!

La mapache dio un gran salto, estiró las manos hacia adelante y de sus palmas lanzó dos potentes chorros de agua. El anciano dio un salto tan veloz que pareció desvanecerse, mientras los chorros de agua impactaron contra el pavimento y lo resquebrajaron.

El ave apareció enfrente de Marine, la cual dio un grito, asustada. Lord Kukku envió un golpe directo al pecho de la niña, pero ella logró poner sus brazos en forma de X para cubrirse. Marine fue impulsada hacia atrás, pero aterrizó en el techo de un edificio, frenando y levantando polvo.

La mapache se sobó el brazo derecho, que fue el que recibió el golpe. Con mirada seria, murmuró para sí misma.

— Diablos. Ese viejo es muy fuerte. Tengo que pensar en alguna estrategia o estaré en serios problemas.

Lord Kukku había aterrizado en plena calle y la miraba con superioridad. Marine mostró los dientes, con rabia, y de repente, una idea cayó en su mente.

— ¡Lo tengo! — se dijo a sí misma.

Marine bajó del edificio de un salto y corrió rápidamente contra su adversario. Aunque no era tan rápida como su amiga Blaze, era lo suficientemente ágil y veloz como para ser una molestia para algún enemigo fuerte. Todo gracias a los entrenamientos con la guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol.

La chica llegó al pajarraco y comenzó a atacarlo con rápidos puñetazos. El anciano, a pesar de su edad, bloqueaba todos los golpes con su mano y su báculo, sin entrar en apuros.

"¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera está sudando!", pensó la chica. "Pero, aun así, tengo que probar…"

Marine continuó dando golpes, uno tras otro, hasta que intentó preparar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. El anciano solo sonrió al ver aquel inútil intento, pero de pronto, sucedió algo que lo dejó con el pico abierto.

Marine se había desplazado hacia un costado tan rápido que su vista no logró darse cuenta a tiempo del engaño. En su lugar, la chica había dejado una copia de sí misma, pero hecha de agua. Fue tan repentino y rápido el reemplazo, que el anciano tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde.

La auténtica Marine se había colado a un costado del Lord Kukku y terminó de preparar su puño, el cual envolvió con energía hidroquinética. Se lanzó como un misil al pico de su enemigo y le dio un golpe de tal fuerza que lo lanzó a estrellarse contra un edificio.

La chica se agachó por el dolor y se sobó la mano. Aquel pico parecía estar hecho de acero, pero el ataque había resultado como lo planeó. Lord Kukku, con algo de dificultad, se desincrustó de la pared y se sacudió el polvo. Marine lo contempló con seriedad.

— Me has dejado impresionado, jovencita — dijo el pájaro — Lograste recrear una copia exacta de tu cuerpo usando solamente agua, y aprovechaste el momento de mi confusión para situarte a mi lado y golpearme. Muy astuto, la verdad. Veo que tendré que ponerme serio contigo.

"Demonios. ¿Acaso solo estaba calentando?", pensó Marine.

Lord Kukku esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora y extendió los brazos. El humo y las cenizas comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo, y se lanzaron como tentáculos hacia la niña. Marine tuvo que emplearse a fondo para esquivar algunos tentáculos, mientras que otros los repelía con los puños.

Pronto, toda la zona de su contienda estaba inundada de humo negro, y la mapache no podía ver nada. Se llevó una mano a boca por la dificultad para respirar. Pero de pronto, un tentáculo se dirigió velozmente hacia ella, sin que lo notara.

Repentinamente, Marine sintió que alguien la tomó por la cintura y la apartó volando de ahí, alejándola de la espesura del humo y las cenizas. La chica giró la cabeza y vio que era nada más ni nada menos que Gemerl.

— ¡Oye! ¡Lo tenía donde quería! — se quejó la mapache.

— Lo siento, pero es muy fuerte para ti — dijo el robot — Te recomiendo actuar como soporte y ayudar a alguno de nuestros amigos, en lugar de enfrentarte tú sola a uno de nuestros enemigos.

— ¡No es justo! — se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

— Nada de refunfuñar, o le diré a Blaze.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, Amy combatía contra Carrotia. La coneja era muy poderosa, y se lo estaba dejando muy difícil a la pobre eriza, que se defendía con su martillo como podía. Pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra ella, que atacaba con aquellas llamaradas de energía púrpura.

Amy se lanzó a la carrera, se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo de Carrotia y logró estamparle un martillazo en el estómago. La coneja blanca salió disparada contra un edificio y lo atravesó por la pared. La eriza dio un grito de alegría.

— ¡Eso! ¿A qué te sabe mi Piko, bruja? — exclamó.

Carrotia emergió de los escombros con el ceño fruncido. Cerró ambos puños y los envolvió en aquella poderosa energía.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno… Parece que la niña empieza a hacerse mujer — dijo la coneja blanca.

La eriza mostró los dientes con rabia. Pero antes de que la coneja volviera a atacar, Rouge llegó a un lado de la eriza rosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza.

— Parece que es una oponente digna — dijo la murciélago — ¿Te importa si me uno?

— Eres bienvenida — dijo Amy, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego, se dirigió a la coneja — ¡Prepárate! ¡Juntas te patearemos tu esponjoso trasero!

Carrotia sonrió con malicia y cerró ambos puños. De súbito, dio un salto hacia adelante y giró para lanzar una patada hacha contra las chicas. Ambas avanzaron hacia los lados, esquivando el ataque, que perforó el pavimento. Amy giró su cuerpo y lanzó su martillo usando ambas manos. Piko Piko avanzó a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo, pero la coneja blanca se agachó para evitarlo.

El martillo se encastró en el tronco de un árbol. Rouge, quien observó los movimientos de Carrotia, aprovechó la distracción producida por el ataque de Amy para asestarle una potente patada de lado a su enemiga. La coneja recibió el golpe directo en el estómago y retrocedió por el impacto, aunque logró mantenerse estable. La chica escupió sangre y se limpió con la muñeca. En lugar de preocuparse, Carrotia sonrió.

— Hacía tiempo que no me hacían sangrar. Esto será entretenido.

La coneja extendió ambos brazos hacia abajo y comenzó a formar una esfera de energía en cada mano. Desde las bolas de poder emanaban pequeños relámpagos púrpura a medida que se hacían cada vez más grandes. Dando un gran salto, Carrotia se posicionó en el aire y apuntó hacia sus enemigas. Finalmente, disparó las esferas, que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

Rouge y Amy dieron un gran salto hacia los lados, pero las explosiones fueron tan fuertes que las ondas expansivas las empujaron por los aires. Afortunadamente, la destreza de ambas chicas les permitió aterrizar en el suelo, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su contrincante. Amy hizo reaparecer a su martillo en su mano, como si fuese un pequeño control caos que actuaba sobre aquella arma.

— Rosita de pitiminí, creo que es hora de bailar — le dijo Rouge.

Amy, creyendo entender, asintió.

La murciélago comenzó a girar a alta velocidad, como si fuese un trompo o un tornado. La eriza la imitó, extendiendo su martillo, convirtiéndose en otro trompo mortal. Ambas avanzaron caóticamente hacia Carrotia, despedazando el pavimento debajo de ellas.

La coneja tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente ante las sucesivas embestidas de Rouge y Amy, quienes chocaban entre sí en aquella frenética muestra de potencia y agilidad. Cada vez que esquivaba la embestida de una, la otra aparecía por detrás intentando golpearla.

"Es imposible atacarlas en este estado", pensó Carrotia para sí.

La coneja dio un poderoso salto para tomar distancia de sus atacantes. Gran error. Piko Piko voló como un misil balístico e impactó directo en la mandíbula de Carrotia. La coneja terminó por atravesar un edificio entero por la potencia del golpe.

Amy y Rouge deshicieron sus estados, ambas con los ojos hechos remolinos.

— Buen tiro, rosita — dijo la murciélago, con una lengua afuera.

— G-gracias…

Ambas sacudieron la cabeza rápidamente y recuperaron su estado.

— Mejor que se quede ahí — dijo Rouge — Vamos a ayudar a los demás.

— Sí — asintió la eriza.

* * *

Bearenger castigó repetidamente a Omega con sus poderosos puños. El robot recibió los golpes y salió disparado luego de un terrible gancho del oso pardo. Charmy, que se encontraba cerca, intentó algo nuevo.

— Espero que esta vez funcione — dijo la abeja.

El pequeño detective estiró las manos hacia adelante, giró el brazo en un semicírculo y, con la otra mano, cerró el puño. Mágicamente, delante de sí aparecieron líneas de color miel, que se entrecruzaban y dibujaban hexágonos en el aire, uno al lado del otro. Aquel entramado tenía la forma de un luminoso panal de abeja.

Charmy extendió las manos hacia afuera y el panal de luz se disparó hacia adelante, impactando contra Bearenger y haciéndolo retroceder. El oso intentó quitarse de encima aquel panal holográfico, pero no pudo. Charmy hizo otro movimiento con las manos y el ataque estalló.

— ¡Lo hice! — gritó emocionado.

— ¡Eso es, pequeñín! — dijo Vector, quien pasó corriendo a su lado, directo hacia el oso.

El cocodrilo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Bearenger en el hocico, provocando que su nariz comenzara a sangrar. El oso retrocedió nuevamente, pero al frenar, se incorporó. Contempló a Vector y Charmy con furia en los ojos y se llevó una mano a la nariz, reacomodándola.

— Nada mal — y luego tronó sus dedos — Ya verán cuando…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando algo cayó como un meteoro delante de ellos, y dos formas salieron rodando en direcciones diferentes. Eran Shade y Johnny, quienes se incorporaron de nuevo y se pusieron en guardia. Bearenger observó a su compañero robótico y se puso a su lado. Le susurró algo al oído y Johnny rio.

Repentinamente, ambos se movieron tan rápido que dejaron confundidos a los tres por unos instantes. Pero Shade tenía una vista veloz, por lo que los vio colocándose a ambos lados del trío. El robot extendió los brazos y de estos emergieron dos gruesos misiles, mientras que Bearenger lanzó un potente rayo de energía púrpura de su boca.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Shade, pero aquellos ataques no les dieron tiempo para saltar y evitarlos.

Hubo una gran explosión y una polvareda espesa. Tanto Bearenger como Johnny observaron con una sonrisa satisfactoria el humo producido por el impacto. Pero cuando se disipó por acción del viento, ambos quedaron sorprendidos. Había un domo formado por líneas de luz color miel, que dibujaban hexágonos. Juntos, formaban un escudo que protegió a los tres del impacto.

Charmy se encontraba con las manos extendidas y su rostro mostraba que había realizado un esfuerzo titánico para desplegar el escudo.

— ¿Ese fuiste tú, Charmy? — preguntó Shade con asombro.

— Creo que… que sí… — dijo con dificultad el niño.

— ¡Es impresionante! ¡Ahora, déjanoslo a nosotros! — dijo Vector con el puño levantado.

Charmy extendió las manos hacia afuera y el escudo se expandió repentinamente, golpeando a Johnny y a Bearenger. El domo se deshizo y la abeja cayó al suelo por el cansancio. Pero Shade aprovechó el momento y se lanzó contra el oso con ferocidad. La equidna encendió la cuchilla láser de su muñeca y le dio un gancho al mentón, y luego una patada lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared de una casa.

El oso la miró con ferocidad y usó la pared como soporte para lanzarse con una gran fuerza de impulso. La equidna vio venir al oso muy rápido hacia ella, por lo que cerró el brazo para cubrirse. Bearenger conectó un puñetazo en el antebrazo de la chica, tan fuerte, que salió disparada hacia atrás.

Logró estabilizarse y mantuvo la distancia de su enemigo. La chica se sostuvo el brazo y mostró los dientes con furia. Charmy se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Me rompió el brazo — dijo Shade — Ahora será más difícil.

Vector arremetió con fuerza contra Johnny, quien recibió el golpe e intentó contraatacar con un cabezazo. El cocodrilo movió la cabeza hacia un costado para esquivar el impacto y cerró sus poderosas mandíbulas sobre el cráneo del robot. Johnny intentó abrir las fauces del detective con sus manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Vector le tomara uno de los brazos con firmeza.

Con una mano, el detective sostuvo el cuerpo del robot mientras que con la otra jaló con todas sus fuerzas del brazo de Johnny. Las venas se hicieron visibles en el cuello y los músculos del cocodrilo, mientras que comenzaba a sudar por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Sus dientes se clavaban con mayor profundidad sobre la cabeza del robot, a la vez que emergían chispas eléctricas de aquellos orificios. De pronto, el brazo de Johnny se desprendió y varias piezas metálicas cayeron al suelo.

Vector giró sobre sí mismo para lanzar al robot decenas de metros en el aire, mientras sujetaba el brazo recién arrancado. Johnny, con un miembro menos, impactó contra el suelo.

— Eso fue estúpido, detective — dijo Bearenger tronando los dedos — Pero supongo que es un empate: un brazo por otro brazo.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Vector, confundido.

De pronto miró a Shade, y la vio sujetándose el brazo. Ahí comprendió lo que el oso quiso decir.

* * *

En cuanto partió Sonic para ayudar a Shadow, Blaze enfrentó al némesis de acero. La felina cerró su puño y lo envolvió con fuego, preparándose para su batalla contra Metal Sonic.

El robot de ultrarrendimiento de Eggman analizó a la gata de arriba abajo, registrando, entre otros datos, una elevación de la temperatura. Metal Sonic encendió su turbina y se lanzó contra la felina a gran velocidad. Blaze aceleró contra el robot, dejando un camino de fuego en el pavimento.

La princesa de Solaria preparó un puño con llamas e intentó golpear a la cabeza del robot, pero este inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado, evitando el ataque. Metal Sonic enderezó sus afiladas garras para apuñalar a Blaze en el estómago, pero la chica usó su otra mano para desviar el golpe.

La princesa arremetió con una patada de lado, envuelta en llamas. El robot recibió el golpe en el brazo y fue arrastrado por la inercia. La gata extendió las manos y las flamas brotaron de sus palmas como un manantial infernal. Metal Sonic fue envuelto en llamas y pareció arder en un torbellino de calor y cenizas.

De pronto, aquel torbellino de fuego fue deshecho al instante desde adentro, dejando sorprendida a la gata. Metal Sonic había desplegado un escudo rómbico a su alrededor que lo protegió de aquella llamarada.

El robot hizo desaparecer su cascarón protector y se lanzó contra la felina a una velocidad increíble. Blaze lo esperó en guardia, pero justo cuando lo tenía en frente, el robot se desvaneció. Había empleado una velocidad aún mayor para despistarla y aparecer detrás, golpeando a la felina con un Spin Dash. Blaze salió volando hacia adelante y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta incorporarse otra vez.

La felina recibió en el rostro un rodillazo de Metal Sonic y fue lanzada nuevamente, contra una casa. Blaze sintió que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su nariz, y dio un gran salto para tener una visualización más adecuada del campo de batalla.

— ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan rápido? — se preguntó.

Metal Sonic despegó de tierra usando sus propulsores, lanzándose como un misil hacia la felina. El robot preparó un golpe con su puño, al cual cargó con una gran cantidad de electricidad. Blaze lo vio venir y lanzó un puñetazo rodeado de toda la potencia de sus llamas.

Ambos puños chocaron, y las fuerzas de los ataques eléctrico y de fuego parecieron reaccionar de manera explosiva. El estallido lanzó chispas y pequeñas llamaradas en todas direcciones, mientras que la onda expansiva lanzó a ambos combatientes con enorme fuerza.

Blaze cayó de nuevo al suelo, y todo se volvió borroso por un segundo, hasta que recobró la visión. Sacudió la cabeza y escupió un poco de sangre. Por su parte, Metal Sonic tenía el hombro dislocado y múltiples chispas eléctricas emergían salvajemente de sus piezas dañadas.

Pero para sorpresa de la felina, Metal Sonic tomó su propio hombro, hizo unos movimientos, presionó y lo reacomodó. Las chispas dejaron de saltar y movió el brazo, mostrando que podía volver a utilizarlo. Blaze sudó un poco ante esto. Significaba que el robot aún era capaz de dar mucha pelea, mientras que ella misma ya estaba cansada por su anterior confrontación contra los Hard Boiled Heavies. Además, esta misma batalla la había dejado herida, aunque ella misma sabía que no había dado todo de sí.

Metal Sonic encendió de nuevo sus turbinas y se lanzó hacia ella con las garras extendidas. Blaze intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impidió. Su pie estaba atascado en un trozo de hierro retorcido. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido aquello, pero era consciente de que ahora era imposible esquivar el ataque. La única opción que le quedaba era cubrirse.

Pero no necesitó hacerlo. Delante de sí, Marine aterrizó y extendió ambas manos para desplegar un escudo de agua que las protegió a las dos. Metal Sonic dio un golpe seco contra el domo líquido y rebotó como una bola de billar.

— ¡Marine! — exclamó la felina.

— ¡Hey, compañera! ¿A que no te esperabas mi gloriosa aparición? — dijo la mapache con orgullo.

— Ja. No te confíes demasiado, Marine. Esto aún no ha terminado.

Blaze zafó su pie de aquel trozo de hierro y se puso en guardia. Metal Sonic se acercó hasta el domo y, con ambas garras, intentó abrir una brecha en el escudo. Cuando logró hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande, Blaze lanzó su fuego como un lanzallamas directo a la cabeza del robot.

Metal Sonic sintió el calor abrasador y se movió a un lado para evitar el fuego.

— ¡Quita el escudo! — exclamó Blaze.

— ¡A la orden!

Marine deshizo el domo protector de agua y Blaze se lanzó para golpear al robot con un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro. Metal Sonic retrocedió unos metros, mientras la mapache le lanzó sucesivas bolas de vapor de agua, que impactaban en el robot y se deshacían en pequeños estallidos.

Marine se lanzó al suelo para golpearle los pies y logró tumbarlo. La princesa dio un salto, para caer y atacar al robot con una patada. Este se dio cuenta de ello y se incorporó saltando hacia atrás.

Aun así, Blaze y Marine lograron golpear simultáneamente el pecho del robot con sus puños envueltos en sus poderes. El némesis de acero comenzó a desestabilizarse, pues luchar contra ellas dos simultáneamente le resultaba un problema, teniendo en cuenta de que no le daban tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡Marine, prepárate para el golpe final! — dijo Blaze.

— ¡Bien!

Ambas chicas colocaron sus palmas una junto a la otra y comenzaron a crear una esfera de poder, que se hacía más grande a cada instante. La bola de energía estaba siendo formada por fuego y agua, que se revolvían mutuamente sin apagarse entre sí. Aquellos elementos, tan contrarios y opuestos, solo podían permanecer en armonía gracias a la sincronización, la entereza y la entrega de sus portadoras.

— ¡Ahora! — exclamó Blaze.

Ambas dispararon la esfera de poder y logró impactar en el robot. La bola explotó al contacto y una inmensa onda expansiva lanzó todo por los aires. Aquel ataque fue tan poderoso que Metal Sonic salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

— ¡Eso! — gritó la mapache con alegría.

— Ven. Mejor reagrupémonos con los demás — le dijo Blaze — Por cierto… Gracias. Lo estás haciendo increíble.

La felina le guiñó un ojo a Marine, y esta le levantó el pulgar, con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Silver se encontraba contra la pared del edificio con el que se acababa de estrellar. El erizo se zafó de allí, mientras Infinite se mantuvo a unos centímetros del suelo, mirándolo con superioridad.

El erizo plateado contraatacó, usando su telequinesis para cortar los cables de electricidad de los postes cercanos a él. Estiró los brazos hacia adelante y los cables se lanzaron como tentáculos vivos, en cuyos extremos emergían las chispas eléctricas como pequeños rayos. Las peligrosas armas fueron lanzadas hacia Infinite, quien esquivó la mayoría, pero los últimos cables lograron tocarlo. La descarga eléctrica fluyó por todo su cuerpo, al son de un sonido similar al trueno.

Pero Infinite cortó el cable con sus filosos guantes y se liberó de la prisión eléctrica. El chacal desprendió algo de humo de su pelaje negro, pero su mirada no había cambiado. Aceleró en vuelo para golpear a Silver, pero fue interceptado por una estela azul que desvió su trayectoria. Sonic aterrizó cerca del erizo plateado.

— Tú de nuevo — dijo Infinite cuando se incorporó — Veo que no has aprendido la lección.

— ¿No te lo han dicho? Yo nunca aprendo la lección — dijo Sonic con una sonrisa retadora — Y ahora me las pagarás por dejar a mi amiga en peligro de muerte.

— ¿La conejita? Pero tú deberías estar consciente del riesgo que trae llevar a los niños a la guerra.

Una lanza de energía caos casi impacta contra el chacal, pero este la evitó justo a tiempo. Al lado de los erizos llegó Shadow, casi sin mostrar signos de cansancio por su anterior enfrentamiento contra Infinite.

— Eso mismo le dije yo. Es curioso cómo tendemos a pensar parecido — dijo el erizo negro.

Sonic, Shadow y Silver se colocaron una al lado del otro, enfrentados a Infinite. Los tres erizos estaban firmes, dispuestos a plantarle una nueva batalla al ser más poderoso del mundo.

— Ustedes tres, son patéticos. No importa qué hagan. ¡No podrán superar mi increíble poder! — exclamó Infinite.

El chacal levantó un puño a la altura del hombro y miles de cubos rojos semitransparentes se formaron detrás de su espalda. Llevó el puño hacia adelante y los pequeños ladrillos de energía se lanzaron hacia los erizos. Shadow desapareció en un destello azulado para evitar los ataques, mientras que Silver desplegó una barrera telequinética para protegerse.

Sonic aceleró y esquivó los cubos. Rodó en el suelo como una sierra dentada y atacó al chacal, quien lo bloqueó con la mano izquierda. Shadow, apareciendo a un lado, conectó una patada que fue detenida por la otra mano de Infinite. Silver apareció como un misil y le lanzó una bola de energía psíquica que golpeó contra el pecho del chacal y lo hizo retroceder.

Entonces comenzó un duelo a una velocidad increíble. Sonic y Shadow atacaron con puños y patadas, mientras que Infinite se defendía de los ataques de ambos. Aquel combate ocurría a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que Silver no lograba discernir entre sus amigos y su enemigo. Solo alcanzaba a ver estelas azules, negras y rojas, que se movían y entrelazaban entre sí de forma asombrosa. En esa situación, el erizo plateado no podía atacar sin herir a los suyos.

Simultáneamente, Sonic y Shadow lograron embestir a Infinite con un Spin Dash. El chacal salió expelido por la tremenda fuerza de ambos impactos, pero giró en el aire para estabilizarse y extender sus manos. De cada palma emergió un rayo anaranjado que logró impactar contra ambos erizos.

En ese momento, Silver supo que podía intervenir. Le lanzó un camión de basura que se encontraba por ahí, y logró atinar a su blanco, estrellando al enorme vehículo junto a Infinite contra la pared de un edificio.

Pero como por arte de magia, el camión se fragmentó y se convirtió en miles de cubos de energía fantasmal, que Infinite concentró en una única esfera sobre la palma de su mano. El chacal extendió el brazo y su ataque resultante fue un rayo de energía oscura. Silver lo esquivó emprendiendo el vuelo hacia arriba y contraatacando con hojas psíquicas.

* * *

Tails, subido en su Cyclone 2, entró en batalla contra Heavy Gunner. El robot le lanzó misiles, uno tras otro, mientras volaba por el aire. Tails hacía lo posible por esquivar los impactos de aquellos proyectiles, a la vez que disparaba con sus ametralladoras hacia el robot. La máquina recibía los impactos persistentes de las balas, pero no parecían afectarle demasiado.

De pronto, Tails sintió que algo golpeó contra su mecha con una fuerza titánica. Cuando enderezó los controles, se dio cuenta de que había sido Whisker, quien le había lanzado uno de sus propios brazos como misil. Tails cambió de arma y disparó un rayo láser contra el robot de Nega, pero este lo esquivó dando un salto hacia el zorrito.

En el aire, Whisker abrió la boca y lanzó una llamarada de fuego directo al mecha azul. Tails no lograba vislumbrar nada más que llamas a su alrededor, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a volar para alejarse de ahí, recibió el impacto del puño de Whisker. Entonces el zorrito entendió que las llamas no habían sido para dañarlo, sino para cegarlo.

Tails, mostrando los dientes, movió su palanca para que el Cyclone 2 lograra golpear a Whisker directo en la mandíbula. Logró hacer que su mecha tomara al robot rojo desde atrás y le rodeara el cuello con el brazo. Whisker golpeó a su opresor con el codo en un intento de zafarse, pero Tails resistió. Desplegó una sierra de corte con su mano libre y la llevó al cuello de su enemigo.

— Si no te rindes, te cortaré la cabeza — dijo el zorrito intentando sonar rudo — Aunque sé que podrían ensamblártela luego, y entonces, técnicamente, no te mataría.

— Estúpida manera de no sentir culpa — dijo Whisker.

— Tal vez, pero no soy un asesino. ¿Te rindes o no?

En ese instante aterrizó Heavy Gunner frente a ellos. Usó sus manos de acero para forcejear contra el mecha de Tails y así alejar la sierra de corte de Whisker. El robot rojo dio un golpe con el codo con mayor fuerza y se liberó de su opresor. Gunner y Whisker le propinaron un puñetazo a la cabina de Tails con tanta potencia que el Cyclone 2 salió disparado contra la pared de una casa.

La cabina transparente se fisuró. Los controles apenas respondían. Whisker llegó con una sonrisa triunfante y arrancó la cabina de cuajo. Ahora, Tails se encontraba indefenso ante dos robots sumamente poderosos. El resto de sus amigos se estaban demasiado lejos y ocupados como para ayudarlo.

— Has dado una buena pelea con esta marioneta — dijo Whisker — ¿Últimas palabras?

Pero no lograron ejecutar a Tails. Dos rayos de energía verde mandaron a volar a los robots y se perdieron entre los escombros de los edificios. El zorrito estaba incrédulo. ¿Quién de sus amigos poseía ese poder? Pero el destino le tenía preparadas más sorpresas.

Una figura aterrizó delante suyo, dándole la espalda. Cuando la vio, Tails creyó que había muerto. Si, debía ser eso. De otro modo, ¿cómo se explicaba que estuviera allí, parada delante de él, como si nada? Un aura esférica verde, brillante y misteriosa, la envolvía de pies a cabeza, en una figura de inocencia angelical.

Cream giró la cabeza para ver al zorro, que estaba rodeado de los retorcidos metales de su máquina.

Tails no podía creerlo. No moduló ni una palabra, mientras sus ojos no se atrevían a parpadear. Notó una gema esférica y verde, como una perla, que reposaba en su cuello, recordándole a un pequeño amigo. La perla brillaba con la misma fuerza que la luz que envolvía a la conejita.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Si no estaba en el cielo, en ese momento, parecía estarlo. Tal vez sí existían los milagros, después de todo.

Cuando comenzaron a verla, incluso los enemigos se detenían. Sabían que era imposible que resultara ilesa, y el que ahora ostentara aquel increíble poder, los dejaba atónitos.

Vanilla observó cómo todos miraban hacia el mismo punto. Curiosa, la mujer hizo lo mismo y, cuando vio a su hija, el alma regresó a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido traída desde el inframundo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar se sus ojos.

* * *

 **Inserte meme de Quicksilver: ¿Acaso no lo viste venir? XD. Pueden dejarme sus reviews para saber qué les pareció :3**

 **Parece que nuestra pequeña Cream sigue con vida, y se trajo consigo algunas habilidades bastante interesantes. ¿Cambiará esto el curso de la contienda?**

¿Infinite será capaz de alcanzar su venganza? ¿Los héroes se llevarán la victoria? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: _**"La batalla de Central City. Parte 3: Réquiem"**_ ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso eso no es una oración por los difuntos? Oh vaya...

 _See you later!_


	15. La batalla de Central City - Parte 3

¡Hola! Ya tenemos por fin el último capítulo de la segunda temporada, y el final de la primera gran batalla. Seguro que saldrán sorprendidos por el resultado de la misma ;) Como siempre, gracias por su gran apoyo y sus bonitos reviews. De verdad que se aprecian mucho :3

Ah, y por si se lo preguntan, la forma de Cream la llamo Luminous Cream. Como si fuese una super transformación o algo así.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **XV**

 **La batalla de Central City – Parte 3**

Réquiem

Se produjo un silencio sobrecogedor. Cream observaba todo a su alrededor, sin terminar de comprender la situación en la que estaba inmersa. Veía edificios destrozados y envueltos en llamas. La mayor parte de los vehículos ahora eran solo montones de hierros retorcidos. Las calles estaban quebradas. El humo había reemplazado a las nubes. El sol, aunque presente, parecía apagado.

La esfera de energía alrededor de ella se deshizo y la conejita dio un paso hacia adelante. Tails logró zafarse de su prisión de metal y se acercó, lentamente, hacia ella. Con una mirada boba, llena de sorpresa, y con los ojos cristalizados, el zorrito habló, llamando su atención:

— ¿Eres Cream?

— Ajá — afirmó inocentemente la niña.

— ¿Cómo es posible…? — intentó preguntar — Hasta hace unas horas estabas en coma… ¿Cómo te recuperaste?

— ¿Yo? ¿En coma? Vaya… — dijo ella con rostro sorprendido — Bueno, no sé cómo mejoré. Solo… Pasó.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes algo diferente?

— No siento dolor. Solo estoy… Llena de energía, supongo — dijo Cream con un dedo en la boca — ¿Qué pasó aquí?

— ¡Cream! ¡Hija!

Vanilla llegó corriendo y se agachó para abrazar a su hija. La niña correspondió, más por el hecho de ver a su madre que de saber sobre el destino que tenía hasta hace un momento. Parecía desconocer toda la situación.

La madre lloraba de alegría al ver a su hija sana y salva. Poco le importaba el hecho de que estuviera iluminada por un aura verdosa y con una gema en su cuello que irradiaba la misma luz.

— ¡Es un milagro! — dijo Vanilla, sollozando — Tenía tanto miedo de perderte… ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Déjame verte.

La coneja sostuvo a su hija por los hombros y la examinó de arriba abajo. Cream se sonrojó.

— Mamá, todos nos están mirando…

— ¿Qué es esa gema? — preguntó Tails, mirando aquel objeto — ¿Acaso es…?

— ¿Esto? — preguntó la niña señalando la pequeña perla — No sé qué sea. Pero creo que me dio este poder. Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer, casi como si siempre lo hubiese tenido. Es extraño. Nunca pensé que podría hacer algo como esto.

— Increíble… — murmuró Vanilla con asombro.

Big, quien se encontraba forcejeando con Bearenger, giró la cabeza y vio a Cream. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sonrió, sintiendo un gran agradecimiento hacia quien fuera que los estuviese ayudando desde arriba.

— No puedo creerlo — susurró el gato con inmensa felicidad — ¡Funcionó!

Bearenger rugió y dio un fuerte puñetazo a Big, lanzándolo al suelo. El oso se enderezó y miró al resto de sus compañeros.

— Esto no se ha acabado — vociferó por su comunicador — ¡Liquidemos a los que quedan de una vez por todas!

Los campeones de Eggman contraatacaron a los casi desprevenidos héroes, quienes rápidamente se vieron en desventaja otra vez.

Cream observó esta escena horrorizada, sin entender qué sucedía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar en pelea? ¿Por qué no podía haber paz? ¿Y quiénes eran aquellos? ¿Dónde estaban ahora? Mientras estas preguntas pasaban por su mente, Vanilla se puso delante de su hija y la tomó por los hombros.

— Cariño, odio pedirte esto, pero… Si no derrotamos a estos tipos, toda la gente en la ciudad podría morir. Y todos nuestros amigos serán asesinados. Eggman los ha enviado para esto, y no hay manera de negociar. ¿Nos ayudarías a pelear contra ellos? Te lo suplico…

Cream observó los ojos de su madre, pero esta vez no notó dulzura y calma. Notó preocupación, miedo, ansiedad, tensión… Era la primera vez que veía aquellas sensaciones a través de los ojos de su madre. Todos esos sentimientos que le hacían pesar el corazón, estaban ahora condensados en aquella mirada.

La conejita apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. El collar aumentó su brillo. Cream asintió, y su madre se levantó lentamente, dejándole el camino despejado. Dio una última mirada hacia Tails antes de marcharse de ahí, emprendiendo vuelo, dejando una estela luminosa tras de sí.

Algunos de los campeones la vieron levantarse en el aire y dispararon contra ella. Pero Cream contaba con su escudo de luz. Todos los ataques estallaron contra esta esfera de poder, pero ni siquiera la inmutaron. Fue entonces cuando la conejita hizo lo que más detestaba hacer: recurrir a la violencia.

Cream, en su Forma Luminosa, extendió sus manos y lanzó dos rayos de energía verdes que impactaron de lleno contra Heavy King y Magician, arrastrándolos con una fuerza abrumadora a lo largo de la calle y destrozando el pavimento.

La conejita voló rápidamente hacia un nuevo enemigo, Lyric, quien intentó atraparla con su telequinesis artificial. La niña fue aprisionada por aquella fuerza invisible, pero se liberó expandiendo su escudo, deshaciendo las líneas de fuerza telequinética. La serpiente la contempló con incredulidad.

— ¡Qué poder! ¡Eso no puede…!

Cream se abalanzó contra el centro mecánico de Lyric y lo abolló de un solo golpe. La serpiente terminó dentro de un edificio, con su traje echando chispas y en estado crítico. Aquella armadura le servía para mantenerse con vida e incrementar sus capacidades de combate, pero con un par de esos golpes su traje sería totalmente destruido. Si quería sobrevivir, Lyric tenía que quedarse unos minutos reconfigurando algunos parámetros de control antes de volver a salir.

Vanilla contemplaba a su hija con suma incredulidad. La veía con aquellos nuevos poderes, derrotando a cada enemigo que se encontraba a su paso, con una facilidad sobrecogedora.

— La perla de Chip — escuchó de repente.

La coneja color durazno giró la cabeza para observar a Tails, quien también miraba a Cream. El zorrito tenía una sonrisa de alegría, y sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

— Light Gaia, o Chip, es la luz de nuestro mundo — explicó — Siempre creímos que el collar tenía algo de su propio poder, pero nunca me imaginé que podría hacer algo como esto.

— ¿Tú se lo diste?

— No. Pero desearía haberme dado cuenta. Al menos, hay alguien que sí lo hizo.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En otra calle, Gemerl entró en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Whisker. El primero comenzó a asestarle puñetazos a la cara, pero el otro usó sus gruesos puños para atacarlo en la parte baja del pecho.

Whisker empujó a Gemerl contra un muro y lo arrinconó. Allí, el robot rojo estiró la palma y perforó el abdomen de su enemigo. Las chispas eléctricas comenzaron a emerger del cuerpo del robot negro y amarillo.

— Este es tu fin, pequeño — dijo Whisker, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción — Ya nadie te salvará.

Gemerl lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo que tenía razón. El aceite comenzó a drenarse de sus conductos. Su visión se entrecortaba. En un rápido movimiento, el robot desenfundó una cuchilla de su muñeca y la clavó en la sien de Whisker. La hoja metálica atravesó la cabeza del robot rojo de lado a lado, al compás de chispas eléctricas que rodeaban la zona perforada.

— ¡Capitán! — se escuchó un largo grito — ¡No!

El robot Johnny llegó para intentar socorrer a su compañero, pero ya era tarde. La pesada masa metálica cayó al suelo, inerte. Gemerl, su ejecutor, se mantenía gravemente herido, apoyado aún contra el muro.

— ¡Pagarás por esto, maldito! — exclamó el robot verde.

Usó las turbinas de su espalda para darse impulso y embistió con su cráneo contra la cabeza de Gemerl. El golpe fue tan brutal que una parte del cráneo metálico del robot negro voló en pedazos, dejándolo solo con su ojo derecho.

A Johnny solo le quedaba un brazo, y lo usó para golpear furiosamente a su enemigo. Gemerl recibió todos los puñetazos, aún aturdido por el bestial ataque de antes. Pero de pronto, levantó el brazo y detuvo la mano de Johnny. Este no se amedrentó y golpeó con otro cabezazo, pero esta vez al pecho. Aquello destrozó la armadura exterior de Gemerl y dejó al descubierto su núcleo de poder: una esfera mecánica de la cual emergía una intensa luz azulada.

— ¿Crees que has logrado algo? — preguntó Johnny — Eggman Nega nos reparará. Whisker y yo estaremos como nuevos, mientras tú arrastrarás tus piezas por el resto de tu existencia, si es que logras sobrevivir a mí.

— No creo que sea posible repararlos… — dijo Gemerl con dificultad — Míralo…

— ¿Qué?

El robot verde contempló a su compañero, y en ese momento se quedó helado. De la cabeza de Whisker brotaba sangre. Sangre, como la de cualquier otro orgánico. Johnny se quedó mirando horrorizado aquel líquido carmesí.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — balbuceó — ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Gemerl aprovechó ese momento para tomar su propia célula de energía y extraerla de su cuerpo. Solamente un cable los unía.

— No sé qué clase de monstruosidad ha hecho tu creador, pero me aseguraré de que no perdure — dijo Gemerl.

Johnny volvió en sí y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con aquella esfera emisora de luz azul iluminándole el rostro. El artefacto se sobrecargó y empezó a emitir chispas eléctricas. Gemerl, con un hilo de voz, murmuró:

— Adiós, chicos. Cream, lamento no volver a verte…

La célula de poder estalló y los tres robots se desintegraron por la explosión. La fuerte onda expansiva produjo una ventisca que barrió con sus restos.

Nack, que andaba con su Marvelous Queen, recorriendo y disparando, vio la explosión de los robots. De inmediato supo que aquello no era una buena noticia, y que podría disgustar a los doctores. Se llevó el comunicador a la boca y habló:

— Señores, perdimos dos agentes. Whisker y Johnny ya no existen.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Los estallidos de explosiones resonaban continuamente. A la vista, proyectiles de energía multicolor iban y venían en distintas direcciones, impactado en tierra, edificios, o simplemente perdiéndose en el aire. Los misiles sufrían el mismo destino. Tanto héroes como villanos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, dando todo de sí para ganar este combate. El destino de incontables mundos dependía del resultado de esta batalla.

Omega se encontró luchando contra Falke. El lobo azul esquivaba sus golpes con agilidad, mientras mantenía su típica sonrisa maniática. El robot se alejó unos metros, usando sus propulsores, y desplegó sus ametralladoras. Descargó una lluvia de balas sobre su enemigo, pero este dio un salto para esconderse detrás de un trozo caído de columna.

Falke dio una patada a la estructura y esta salió volando, chocando contra el cuerpo metálico del robot. Omega cayó al suelo, y vio como el lobo azul dio un gran salto, con la intención de rematarlo al caer. Los propulsores del robot vomitaron fuego y salió disparado hacia atrás. Se estabilizó, se reincorporó y disparó dos misiles desde sus cañones.

Ambos proyectiles volaron a alta velocidad. Falke dio un salto hacia el costado para esquivar uno de ellos, pero el otro impactó pocos metros delante de sí. El lobo fue expelido por la onda expansiva y terminó rodando en el suelo.

Los sensores auditivos de Omega detectaron un ruido detrás de sí, como la caída de alguien aterrizando. Cuando volteó, observó al oso pardo, Bearenger, quien estaba listo para plantarle batalla.

El oso corrió hacia el robot e intentó golpearlo con un puñetazo. Omega transformó su mano en algo similar a la boca de un cañón, y con esto atrapó y encerró la mano de su rival. El oso intentó zafarse ayudándose de su otra mano, pero Omega encendió sus turbinas y voló rápidamente hacia la cornisa de un edificio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, giró una vuelta sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Bearenger se estrellara contra aquella saliente. Luego Omega disparó su cañón, lanzando al oso pardo junto a una fuerte exhalación de fuego.

Carrotia vio que el robot estaba causándoles problemas a sus compañeros, por lo que decidió actuar. Saltó de techo en techo hasta lograr treparse de la espalda del robot. Comenzó a golpear con el pie uno de los propulsores de Omega, hasta que finalmente logró romper uno. Con una turbina menos, el robot perdió control e impulso, y terminó por estrellarse en el suelo.

Omega se levantó y le asestó un golpe tan fuerte a la coneja que la mandó directo a una pared, mientras el polvo se apartaba a su paso. Pero Falke apareció otra vez, y atacó con un rayo de energía púrpura. El robot cerró su brazo para usarlo como escudo, hasta que, sorpresivamente, el lobo dejó de atacar.

Sin embargo, eso tenía un motivo. Por detrás, Bearenger llegó y le hizo una llave para sostenerle los brazos. El robot intentó liberarse con una fuerza titánica, únicamente contrarrestada por todo el esfuerzo que ponía su captor para apresarlo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el día! — exclamó Bearenger a sus compañeros.

La coneja aterrizó cerca de ellos. De pronto, ella y Falke pusieron las palmas en punta y las envolvieron con una gran concentración de energía púrpura. Como si fuese el golpe de un ariete, ambos lograron atravesar la armadura de Omega y llegar hasta el corazón del robot, quien se retorcía en un intento por liberarse.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó Carrotia.

— Más que listo — respondió Falke.

Ambos, aún con las manos dentro del pecho del robot, provocaron un estallido. Una explosión desde el interior de Omega, que perforó su estructura de lado a lado. Los ojos verdes del robot se apagaron y su cuerpo se destensó. La coneja y el lobo retiraron las manos. Bearenger soltó el cuerpo.

Y Omega cayó al suelo como una masa inerte, con el pecho perforado y humeante.

Destruido. Apagado definitivamente.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras todo eso sucedía, los tres erizos continuaban su frenética batalla contra Infinite. Silver usó sus poderes para que montones de ladrillos y pedazos de escombros giraran alrededor de él. Estiró su brazo y los objetos fueron disparados como proyectiles, uno tras otro, intentando impactar en el chacal. Pero su enemigo se movía de un lado a otro, a inmensa velocidad, y solo pudo golpearlo con alguno que otro escombro.

De pronto, Infinite hizo decenas y decenas de copias de sí mismo. Los tres erizos contemplaron aquello asombrados, mientras el chacal levantaba las manos al cielo y reía.

— Valiente intento… ¡Pero inútil! — exclamó.

Todas y cada una de las copias se abalanzaron sobre los erizos, quienes comenzaron a combatirlas. Silver lanzó varias hojas psíquicas, que cortaron por la mitad a unos cuantos enemigos. Sonic aceleró sobre la calle y realizó una serie de ataques teledirigidos, golpeando y destruyendo a otros tantos. Shadow usó su técnica de Lanza Caos para invocar decenas de haces luminosos que impactaron contra más de esos falsos Infinite.

El chacal observaba aquellos movimientos mientras recuperaba algo de su fuerza. Una vez que lo creyó necesario, contraatacó. Se movió a enorme velocidad y golpeó a Silver en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre y se quedara sin aliento. Sonic acudió en su ayuda, pero solo fue repelido por un manotazo del chacal. Fue Shadow quien logró darle una patada de lado a su enemigo, enviándolo a chocar contra el pavimento. Rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo.

Infinite se acercó a Sonic y el erizo intentó golpearlo, pero el chacal bloqueó todos sus puñetazos. Lo tomó del brazo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, quitándole el aire, y luego un gancho a la mandíbula mandó a Sonic a volar contra un edificio.

Silver se abalanzó, preparando un puño envuelto en energía psíquica. Pero su enemigo esquivó el golpe y disparó contra el erizo un rayo de energía desde el Rubí Fantasma. Silver fue lanzado brutalmente y atravesó un edificio por su parte más alta.

Shadow se quitó sus anillos inhibidores y corrió hasta Infinite. El chacal intentó golpearlo con una patada, pero el erizo la esquivó. De pronto, el cuerpo de este se fue volviendo progresivamente rojo, y tomó a su enemigo de los hombros.

— No me dejas alternativa. ¡Te mostraré por qué me llaman la forma de vida suprema! ¡Explosión Caos! — exclamó.

El cuerpo del erizo se volvió tan rojo como la sangre, y un estallido de energía se convirtió pronto en una nova roja. Un domo de energía que habría matado a cualquiera de sus compañeros o enemigos, de haber estado dentro del rango de acción de la explosión. El estallido resonó por todos los rincones de la ciudad como un trueno extraordinariamente poderoso, y por un momento, pareció como si una estrella roja hubiera aparecido en mitad de la ciudad, mostrándose por algunos segundos.

De pronto, aquel domo de poder carmesí desapareció. Shadow cayó de rodillas, con la mirada hacia el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Había gastado una enorme cantidad de energía, y sin sus anillos inhibidores, pronto caería desmayado. Intentó buscarlos con la mirada, pero algo lo dejó estático. Una leve risa, de sonido distorsionado, le dejó la mente en blanco.

Poco a poco subió la mirada hasta ver a Infinite delante de sí. Pudo notar como parte de la energía de su Explosión Caos fue absorbida por el Rubí Fantasma. Su enemigo tenía rota la parte baja de su máscara, y algunas cortadas en su cuerpo.

— Eso es admirable — dijo Infinite— Eres una criatura con un poder inmenso.

— ¿Cómo es posible…? — preguntó Shadow, jadeando — ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido a eso? ¿Acaso absorbiste la energía con tu gema?

— Eres un hábil observador, Shadow. Incluso en un estado de fatiga — dijo el chacal, poniéndole una mano en el hombro — Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que realmente ves. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Se acabó. Todo se desvanecerá, aunque seguramente piensas que hay una salida. Patético. Vives una mentira, y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Pero siendo honesto, la verdad es una pena…

El chacal materializó una espada roja curva, el mismo sable que utilizara en su anterior vida como Zero, y que ahora portaba como Infinite. Extendió la hoja y atravesó el pecho de Shadow, de lado a lado. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la carne del erizo, deslizándose por la espada, y cayendo al suelo como gotas de lluvia.

—… Que no pudieras cumplir tu promesa…

El erizo abrió los ojos con espanto. Su vista se nubló. Intentó sujetar la hoja con una de sus manos, pero nada podía hacer. Ya no tenía fuerzas y estaba sangrando profusamente. Tosió y más líquido vital emergió de su boca.

La imagen de María y Gerald Robotnik apareció delante de sí, así como todos sus recuerdos, que recorrieron su mente en un instante. Toda lo que vivió, todas las batallas que luchó, todos lo que disfrutó al lado de sus amigos, pero que no se atrevió a revelar. De pronto, sintió como si no quisiese partir. Como si sintiera que aún había cosas que quería hacer, pero ya no tenía más tiempo. Una pequeña lágrima emergió de su ojo.

Infinite retiró el sable del cuerpo del erizo, y de la herida comenzó a emerger sangre a raudales. Pronto se formó un charco debajo de sí. Los labios del erizo negro se movieron, como intentando susurrar unas últimas palabras.

— María… Lo siento…

El cuerpo inerte de Shadow se desplomó sin vida en el suelo. Delante de él, Infinite se erguía orgulloso, satisfecho de haber cumplido su venganza.

— Aquí yace la forma de vida suprema — dijo el chacal — Hermanita, amigos… ¿Así… está bien?

Un bramido de furia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un poderoso golpe en la sien le rompió parte de la máscara, dejando ver su ojo azul. Cuando enderezó la vista, Infinite vio que era Knuckles, el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, quien lo castigaba.

El equidna tenía una mirada de ira y sus dientes parecían colmillos. Evidentemente, había visto al chacal matar a Shadow, y no podía dejarlo así.

— ¡Lo pagarás caro! — exclamó, golpeando otra vez a su enemigo.

Knuckles le asestó un puñetazo con una fuerza devastadora, y mandó a Infinite a estrellarse contra un edificio. La rabia hizo que acelerara tan rápido, tan deprisa, que por un instante pareció la velocidad de Sonic. Embistió al chacal con el hombro, aprisionándolo aún más contra la fragmentada pared. Con sus nudillos picudos, golpeó una y otra vez contra el estómago de Infinite.

Presionó su hombro contra el cuerpo del chacal con mayor ímpetu, para asegurarse de que no escapara. Con su mano derecha tomó el Rubí Fantasma y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, intentando arrancarlo de su pecho. El equidna exhaló un grito de furia, mientras las venas comenzaban a marcarse sobre su cuello.

De pronto, Infinite hizo su jugada. Lanzó un rayo de energía púrpura desde su gema, y el equidna salió disparado hasta estrellarse contra un árbol. El chacal se movió tan rápido que apareció delante de Knuckles, de manera casi instantánea, dándole escalofríos.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo. El equidna se llevó las manos a la garganta, intentando liberar la presión de los afilados guantes. Hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir, mientras el chacal miraba a los ojos a su presa.

— Maldito… Maldito monstruo… — murmuró el guardián.

Sonic al fin regresó, dando la vuelta al edificio, viendo aquella escena que lo dejó en suspenso.

— ¡Knuckles! — gritó el erizo.

Infinite miró a Sonic y sonrió de lado. Aumentó todavía más la presión sobre el cuello del equidna, quien comenzó a quedarse sin aire.

— Sonic… — exhaló Knuckles — Protege a…

Crack.

Sus brazos y piernas se relajaron, colgando por su propio peso, y todo quedó en silencio. Sonic vio aquella escena con horror y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento:

— ¡No!

Infinite lanzó el cuerpo sin vida de Knuckles a los pies del erizo azul. El chacal se deleitó al ver a Sonic arrodillarse mientras lloraba, quien puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

Las lágrimas caían de su mejilla. Knuckles estaba muerto y no había podido evitarlo. Una risa sádica y cruel emergía de su enemigo. Al alzar un poco la vista, vio el cuerpo inerte del erizo negro, tirado en la calle como un saco de basura.

— Knuckles… Shadow… — murmuró Sonic, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras gritaba — ¡Knuckles! ¡Shadow! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Infinite!? ¡¿Por qué?!

El chacal se enderezó, divirtiéndose con la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sí.

Sonic sintió que una furia incontenible se apoderaba de él. Sus pelaje cambió de color, haciéndose de un azul mucho más oscuro. Sus púas se irguieron, y unas tinieblas empezaron a emerger de su cuerpo.

Ya no podía pensar. Su mente estaba absolutamente en blanco. No importaban sus amigos, no importaba la situación, no importaba quién fuera el adversario y tampoco qué tan fuerte. Ni el futuro ni el pasado, sino el ahora, en este instante. Y lo único que había en su cabeza era un único instinto: matar.

Infinite lo observó curioso.

— ¿Así que este es tu nuevo aspecto, Sonic?

El erizo, ahora convertido en Dark Sonic, no contestó. Se abalanzó sobre el chacal a una velocidad espectacular, y rodeó el cuello de su enemigo con sus manos. Infinite notó que Sonic no era el mismo, sino que estaba absolutamente determinado a acabar con su vida, sin miramientos ni piedad.

Con fuerza, el chacal se quitó las manos que lo aprisionaban, y Sonic contraatacó con un golpe de tal magnitud que lo mandó a volar. Gritando de rabia, el erizo se lanzó hacia Infinite y conectó una secuencia de golpes a una velocidad monstruosa. El chacal encogió los brazos para protegerse mejor de los cientos de puñetazos que recibió en tan solo unos instantes.

Con una patada, Sonic mandó a Infinite devuelta a tierra, sacudiendo los cimientos de la ciudad con un estruendoso temblor. El erizo juntó las manos para concentrar una gran cantidad de energía oscura en forma de una esfera de poder. Cuando extendió los brazos, un rayo de tinieblas emergió en dirección hacia su mortal enemigo. Infinite, sin quedarse atrás, usó la energía de la Explosión Caos de Shadow, acumulada en su Rubí Fantasma, para lanzar un rayo de poder carmesí.

Ambos torrentes de energía colisionaron y provocaron un estallido que arrasó con los vidrios de las tiendas, casas, edificios y vehículos de la zona circundante. Ahora era el turno de Infinite en atacar. Se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el erizo oscuro y lo golpeo con un rodillazo en el estómago. Pero esto apenas hizo mella en el nuevo estado de Sonic, quien en seguida contraatacó con un gancho en el hígado de su oponente. Infinite pareció resentirse por este golpe, pero levantó una mano para lanzar una esfera de poder que golpeó al erizo y lo alejó unos metros de él.

En tierra, varios compañeros de ambos combatientes miraban la batalla con sorpresa y curiosidad. Incluso algunos habían dejado de pelear para poder presenciar la lucha entre aquellos seres de gran poder.

El erizo oscuro le dio un cabezazo al chacal y a continuación se desvaneció de su vista. Recorrió el aire a velocidad supersónica, golpeando una y otra vez a su enemigo. Desapareciendo y reapareciendo, atacando con una furia incontrolable, poniendo cada gota de su rabia en cada puñetazo. Infinite se resentía por el dolor, pero aún se mantenía en pie.

— ¡Muérete de una vez! — exclamó el erizo — ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!...

Repetía esto una y otra vez, con cada golpe que asestaba al chacal. Sonic estaba destrozado internamente. Mientras luchaba, las imágenes de sus amigos en el suelo, fallecidos, le perforaban el corazón. Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Y solo quería vengarse… ¿Tal vez como lo quería hacer Infinite? No. Mejor alejar esos pensamientos. Ese engendro había matado a Knuckles por puro placer, y tenía como misión eliminar al resto de sus amigos. No. Él lo detendría, y haría que se arrepintiera de haber nacido. Sí, ya casi podía saborear sus gritos de dolor… Su voz suplicando piedad, y la mano ejecutora del erizo rompería el cuello de cada uno de sus enemigos…

Pero… ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ese no era él… Ahora había que enfocarse en ganar la batalla. Pero este sentimiento… Todo este odio no puede ser sano.

Infinite descargó contra Sonic un rayo de energía anaranjada, proveniente de su gema. El ataque lo tomó por sorpresa y mandó al erizo a estrellarse contra un edificio. El chacal voló a gran velocidad, atravesó una pared y tomó al erizo del brazo. Infinite giró sobre sus pies, haciendo que el erizo se golpeara contra cada pedazo de concreto que había cerca de ellos. De pronto, lo soltó, haciendo que este atravesara el muro.

Sonic pareció enfurecerse más y voló hacia el chacal. Lo tomó de los hombros y juntos atravesaron el edificio nuevamente. Infinite movió sus manos y miles de pequeños cubos rojizos aparecieron alrededor de él, atacando al erizo en una interminable metralla de energía. Las reiteradas colisiones hicieron que el erizo se resintiera del dolor, soltando al chacal.

Infinite contraatacó de nuevo. Encogió su cuerpo, brillando de rojo oscuro, y cuando extendió sus extremidades, el Rubí Fantasma entró en acción. Una esfera de energía y distorsión espacial se expandió rápidamente, acompañada de aquel extraño y repetitivo sonido. El campo de acción de la gema envolvió al erizo, quien pronto vio aparecer delante de sí al Death Egg Robot.

Sabía que tenía que ser una ilusión; no había otra posibilidad, pero se vía tan real como el auténtico. Sonic tuvo que moverse deprisa para no ser interceptado por las garras del gigantesco robot. Pero con esta transformación, el erizo no tuvo que hacer más que extender la mano y perforar aquella monstruosidad mecánica con un poderoso rayo de tinieblas.

Aunque esa era la idea. Infinite aprovechó la distracción que él mismo había creado para concentrar sobre sus manos una enorme cantidad de energía. El aire se revolvía alrededor de las manos del chacal, mientras que la energía se agrupaba en una bola púrpura cada vez más grande y densa. En cuanto el erizo terminó de derribar aquel gigantesco robot virtual, el chacal descargó su ataque como un poderoso torrente de energía que impactó directo en el blanco. El ataque fue tan devastador que no solo lanzó a Sonic cientos de metros en el aire, sino que desintegró parte de un edificio entero, dejando un hueco con la forma de una porción de círculo.

El erizo dio vueltas en el aire, sintiendo un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Pero parecía que aquella transformación le hacía sacar energías hasta de la última célula de su existencia. Cuando se estabilizó, ya estaba listo para volver a pelear. Sin embargo, esta vez ya no se andaría con tonterías.

Dark Sonic voló directo hacia su enemigo, preparando un golpe definitivo. Cargó su puño lo más que pudo y lo lanzó contra el chacal.

— ¡Acabaste, Infinite! — gritó el erizo oscuro.

El Rubí Fantasma relampagueó en colores carmesí. Su portador estiró el brazo y recibió toda la fuerza del puñetazo de Sonic, sin inmutarse. El erizo lo observó asombrado, mientras el chacal soltaba una leve risa.

— No lo creo — dijo.

La gema de su pecho brilló con más intensidad. Sonic sintió un repentino dolor en todo su cuerpo, y vio como las tinieblas comenzaron a brotar de sí mismo. Aquellas nubes oscuras se desprendían de su piel, de sus púas, y eran absorbidas por el Rubí Fantasma. Fue sintiendo que su energía se apagaba poco a poco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — exclamó Sonic.

— ¿No es obvio? — contestó Infinite — Dreno tu exceso de poder.

— ¡Maldito!

El erizo intentó golpear al chacal con la otra mano, pero su enemigo bloqueó el golpe. De pronto, mucha más energía oscura brotó del cuerpo del erizo, causándole un gran dolor. Tanto, que le hizo lanzar un grito.

Poco a poco, los últimos rastros de tinieblas abandonaron el cuerpo del héroe, siendo absorbidas por el Rubí Fantasma. Sonic volvió a su estado normal, pero estaba extremadamente cansado. Infinite le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lanzó al erizo a estrellarse contra el suelo, y no volvió a moverse. Sintió cómo el poder oscuro de Sonic ingresaba por su cuerpo, a través de la gema, recargando su energía.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cream volaba sobre la ciudad, envuelta en aquella esfera de energía verdosa. Miraba a los lados, viendo la destrucción a su alrededor. El humo y el fuego sobre los edificios le daban un panorama aterrador. No sentía miedo, sino pena. Una gran angustia por todas las vidas que esta batalla estaba cobrando. Pareciera como si la Muerte estuviera cobrando víctimas a diestra y siniestra. En una contienda tan desastrosa, nadie salía indemne. Ni inocentes, ni luchadores. Nadie.

Cream observó cómo Infinite, de un golpe, tumbó a Sonic hacia el suelo. Vio cómo el erizo se estrellaba contra el pavimento, sin moverse después de aquello. Vio cómo el chacal observaba el campo de batalla con superioridad. De pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Por supuesto que recordaba lo que le había hecho. Lo poderoso que era. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Todo esto… Toda esta destrucción, era en parte culpa de Infinite, el líder de aquel siniestro grupo de enemigos. Y no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

Cream reforzó su escudo y voló a gran velocidad en dirección de su enemigo. Infinite la vio venir, esperó pacientemente y simplemente se desvaneció al llegar ella. Instantáneamente, reapareció detrás de la conejita.

— Interesante modo de regresar de entre los muertos — dijo el chacal — Pensé que al menos, tus amigos te vengarían.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú causaste todo esto! — exclamó Cream.

La conejita extendió las manos y dos rayos de energía emergieron de sus palmas. Infinite recibió el impacto de ambos ataques y se estrelló contra un edificio. Soltando una suave y calmada risa, el chacal se desincrustó de la pared y se reacomodó la máscara.

— Nada mal. Veamos qué puedes hacer ahora — dijo.

Pero antes de intentar lanzarse contra Cream, una lengua de energía celeste lo impactó. Infinite tuvo que reestabilizarse en el aire, para luego mirar a su agresor.

— Intenta ponerle una mano a mi hija otra vez, y acabaré contigo — dijo Vanilla, desde el suelo, con los dedos en posición para chasquearlos una vez más.

— ¿Cuándo dejarán de llegar tan despreciables criaturas? — dijo el chacal — ¡Convertiré su existencia en cenizas!

Vanilla chasqueó los dedos y una lengua de poder emergió de su brazo, buscando impactar a su enemigo. Este se movió rápidamente e intentó embestir a la coneja pero Cream, al ver esto, creó un escudo de luz alrededor de su madre. El chacal rebotó contra el domo y se alejó unos metros. Cuando se estabilizó, movió sus manos para crear un espeso enjambre de cubos rojos y los dirigió hacia ambas.

Cream frunció el ceño. Extendió sus palmas, su perla brilló y un destello logró desvanecer todos y cada uno de los pequeños fragmentos de realidad virtual que su enemigo había materializado.

— Oh, bien… — dijo Infinite con calma — Veo que eres diferente a toda la otra basura. Veamos cuántos segundos duras…

El chacal se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la conejita, quien reforzó su escudo, pero recibió un fuerte golpe de puño que la mandó a volar. Vanilla dio unos grandes saltos para llegar a la parte alta de un edificio y poder proporcionarle soporte a su hijita. Pero parecía que sería ella misma la que necesitaría ayuda.

Infinite materializó su espada carmesí para intentar perforar el domo de luz con una poderosa estocada. Parte de la hoja logró atravesar el escudo, pero Cream cerró la abertura nuevamente, cortando la punta del sable. El chacal observó su arma unos instantes y la tiró al suelo con desprecio. Entonces fue cuando volvió a lanzarse contra la conejita, y la llevó con todo y escudo hasta aprisionarla contra el muro de un edificio. Usó sus propias manos para abrir una pequeña brecha en el escudo de luz, que se hacía cada vez más grande cuanto más esfuerzo ponía en ello. Cream empezó a sentir un poco de miedo. Se lo veía en su rostro.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando una lluvia de estelas de energía celeste impactó contra aquel sádico ser.

— ¡Cream! ¡Cariño, no te asustes! ¡Tú puedes vencerlo! ¡Yo creo en ti! — gritó Vanilla.

— Qué patético intento, mujer — dijo Infinite — Será un placer atravesar tu corazón.

Las pupilas de la conejita se encogieron.

— ¡No! — gritó ella, y una densa luz comenzó a concentrarse sobre su collar.

Cream lanzó un rayo de energía desde su perla, e impactó directo en el Rubí Fantasma. Infinite sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, pero de pronto todo se salió de control. De su gema emergió una estela de energía oscura que se retorció en mitad del aire, volviéndose un vórtice cada vez más grande. De pronto, sintieron que una fuerza extraña comenzó a arrastrarlos.

Aquella fuerza era tan grande que Cream y Vanilla fueron absorbidas por el extraño portal. Infinite usó su velocidad para alejarse lo suficiente como para evitar la influencia del vórtice. Pero de pronto, aquello se hizo descontrolable. Todos los héroes y campeones comenzaron a ser arrastrados en el aire.

Silver y Blaze no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo y fueron engullidos. El erizo plateado estaba demasiado cansado y aturdido como para entrar en acción. El resto de sus amigos, que no tenían manera de alejarse de la atracción del vórtice, también fueron tragados. Rouge estaba demasiado cansada, y sus aleteos apenas alcanzaron para oponer alguna resistencia. Pronto al final, también fue absorbida.

Los campeones de Eggman tuvieron mucha más suerte. La mayoría de ellos eran robots que tenían la capacidad para volar. El resto, como los Hooligans, Lord Kukku o los Witchcarters, fueron auxiliados por los Hard Boiled Heavies, Metal Sonic, Lyric e Infinite.

Pronto, el chacal observó el vórtice, que continuaba engullendo cosas como vehículos o restos de ladrillos, y se dio cuenta de algo. Extendió las manos, haciendo que el Rubí Fantasma brillara, y con un movimiento, hizo que el vórtice se cerrara. Todo lo que estaba a medio camino, cayó al suelo por su propio peso.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! — exclamó Nack.

— Un prototipo de arma espacial. El Null Space — respondió Infinite — El doctor no tuvo tiempo para perfeccionarla, así que no entiendo cómo fue que se activó. Tal vez el rayo que golpeó contra el Rubí Fantasma lo hizo.

— Espera un segundo. ¿Qué es exactamente el Null Space? — preguntó Carrotia.

— La nada espacial. Un portal que absorbe todo a su alrededor y lo envía a alguna región desconocida del espacio — contestó el chacal.

— Entonces, ¿allí es donde están estos tipos? — preguntó Bearenger — ¿No deberíamos traerlos de vuelta para rematarlos?

— No hará falta — dijo el chacal — El Null Space los envió a la nada misma. No hay agua, comida, suelo, planeta o atmósfera. Ni siquiera oxígeno. Eso los ejecutará por nosotros.

— ¿Estás diciendo que, si el doctor hubiera desarrollado esta técnica a la perfección, tú solo podrías haberte encargado de nuestros objetivos? — preguntó Lyric.

Infinite simplemente asintió.

— Amigo, realmente me das miedo — dijo Carrotia — Al menos estás de nuestro lado.

— El doctor Eggman es alguien digno de admiración — dijo Lyric — Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

— Sí, como sea. Tomemos esa esmeralda y vayámonos de aquí — dijo Nack — Solo espero que no haya sido tragada por tu Null Space.

— Claro que no — dijo Metal Sonic, quien aterrizó con la gema en brazos — Lyric, comienza el protocolo de teletransporte.

La serpiente se acercó a la enorme esmeralda verde, y le colocó encima un dispositivo del tamaño de un microondas. Cuando lo encendió, aquel aparato comenzó a emanar energía.

— El sistema está listo — dijo Lyric — Prepárense para el Control Caos inducido.

Los campeones de Eggman formaron un círculo alrededor de la Esmeralda Maestra. De pronto, Lyric accionó un mecanismo y la gema se iluminó. Con un destello blanco, todos los agentes del doctor desaparecieron junto con la esmeralda, dejando tras de sí una ciudad devastada. Con ellos, las tropas virtuales que Infinite había creado se esfumaron, dejando lo que quedaba de la Armada Fireblast en un estado de confusión y pena. Ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que había ocurrido con su Majestad.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Todo a su alrededor era negro, decorado con infinidad de estelas púrpuras. Allí no había gravedad: flotaban, sin rumbo, por el espacio, como si fueses esos minúsculos grupos de plancton que deambulaban en el agua. Un silencio abrumador, de muerte, reinaba en aquel vacío infinito.

Sonic abrió los ojos, y parecía estar en un abismo interminable de oscuridad. Intentó girar para ver si estaba solo, y para su desgracia, notó que sus amigos también habían sido tragados en aquel rincón de pesadilla. En ese momento, Sonic se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar.

Sus pulmones aún tenían una bocanada de aire, pero sabía que no le duraría más de un par de minutos. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, casi al punto de salírsele del pecho. Buscó con la mirada a Tails y a Amy. Si este iba a ser el final, al menos quería estar cerca de sus mejores amigos.

Pronto, su mirada se cruzó con la del zorrito. Sus ojos azules derramaban agua. "Maldita sea" ¿Por qué no había podido salvarlos? Estuvo tan cerca. Tan cerca de lograrlo… Estiró el brazo, en un vano intento por tomar la mano de Tails. Sus cuerpos giraban lentamente, como marcando algún siniestro compás, escrito en la partitura de un compositor demoníaco.

El movimiento incontrolable del giro hizo que Sonic le diera la espalda a su mejor amigo. Delante de sí, se encontró con un panorama horripilante. El resto de sus amigos flotaba en aquel espacio interminable. Todos estaban cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo, parecían extremadamente lejanos. Aún se movían, mientras miraban a su alrededor. Podía ver cómo algunos de ellos tenían el terror marcado a fuego en los ojos.

El tiempo estaba llegando a su fin. Sonic sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar por la falta de oxígeno. Miró hacia arriba, esperando algún milagroso rescate, pero no halló nada de eso. Sin embargo, tuvo el consuelo de encontrarse, por última vez, con los ojos esmeralda de Amy. Una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la eriza. Sonic estiró el brazo una vez más, y alcanzó a limpiarle aquella gota de su rostro. Con esto, el erizo intentó transmitirle alguna sensación. Tal vez que dejara de tener miedo, porque pronto, el dolor se acabaría.

Habían hecho todo lo posible. Eso lo sabían muy bien.

Sonic sintió que su cuerpo golpeó contra algo sólido debajo de él. Una luz blanca increíblemente intensa lo cegó. Tal vez sería aquella luz blanca al final del túnel. Si era así, era bastante molesta.

Una voz, extrañamente familiar, gritó su nombre.

— ¡Sonic!

* * *

 **Bueno, yo me voy antes de que me persigan con antorchas...**

Aquí termina la segunda temporada. De la misma manera que antes, me tomaré un pequeño hiatus (las cosas por su nombre) para poder escribir la última parte como Dios manda. Tal vez tarde más tiempo que antes, así que les pido paciencia.

PD: Se me olvidaba. Si les gusta emocionarse, pueden escuchar el tema Tabidachi no Uta (del animé Assassination Classroom). Si tuviera que elegir un tema de cierre de temporada, sería este. Está subtitulado en Youtube :3

Nos vemos en la tercera temporada.

 _See you later!_


	16. Trailer 3ra temporada

**Muy buenas a todos. Quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando duro en esta última temporada y quiero dejar lo mejor en ella. Pero no quisiera hacerlos esperar tanto sin mostrarles algo interesante. Es por eso que aquí viene el tráiler de la 3era temporada de Sonic Fallout. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Este año...**

 **Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas...**

Vector salió de la habitación, limpiándose las manos con una toalla blanca manchada de sangre. Se secó el sudor de la cabeza con un pequeño pañuelo. Honey llegó desde el otro lado y lo miró con algo de impresión.

— Nunca estaré orgulloso de lo que acabo de hacer.

 **...En medio del dolor, deberán escuchar a sus corazones...**

Tails comenzó a retorcerse una de sus colas con ambas manos, mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

— …Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto con nosotros, Cream. De verdad.

 **...Afrontar sus errores...**

— Lamento que tengamos que involucrarlos en esto — dijo el erizo de pronto — Por mi falta de responsabilidad, todo se me ha ido de las manos. Todo es mi culpa. Las bombas, Infinite, las muertes… Todo.

 **...Y al peligro...**

Wave jaló una pequeña palanca y la gema empezó a brillar con más intensidad. Todos se miraron unos a otros, mientras un zumbido cada vez más intenso inundó la atmósfera. Una luz emergió delante de ellos, y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma mientras se hacía más grande, hasta llegar a ser un vórtice púrpura de dos metros de diámetro.

— Déjenme ir primero — dijo Mighty.

 **...Una guerra se avecina...**

— Entonces está hecho — dijo Raxos, levantándose de su asiento — Que se escriba en las actas y que se anuncie a los pueblos: hoy, marchamos a la guerra.

 **...Mientras reaparece la esperanza...**

Sonic no pudo aguantar tanta sorpresa.

— ¡Chip! ¡Tikal! — exclamó.

— Hola, Sonic — dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa — Qué bueno volver a verte.

 **...Y los lazos se fortalecen...**

— Idiota… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? — le recriminó Amy con las lágrimas saltadas — No tienes una idea de lo que he sufrido por ti. Debiste haber venido a buscarnos en cuanto pudiste. Todos los momentos que perdimos, y quizá nunca podamos recuperar, yo… Te extrañé tanto…

 **...Venimos de las noche...**

El científico se dio media vuelta e ingresó por un pasillo transparente, hasta una nueva consola de mandos.

— Pero verás, Infinite. Lamentablemente, tienes algo que me pertenece, y lo necesito de vuelta.

 **...Marchamos en las sombras...**

— ¡Espere! ¡Un portal se está abriendo en mitad de la ciudad, a 600 metros de aquí! — exclamó Orbot — ¡Un enorme ejército emerge de él!

 **...Y enfrentamos a la muerte...**

— Eres… Eres despreciable. Eres un monstruo, Eggman — dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban — Me arrepiento de todo… Me arrepiento… De haberme unido a ti…

 **... En una última batalla...**

— ¡Artillería! — bramó Raxos, levantando una poderosa espada de cristal azul — ¡Fuego!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **No todo es lo que parece.**

 **Hay mucho más en juego de lo que ellos creen.** **Aún con los corazones rotos, los héroes se alzan para desafiar al destino, y llevar a sus hermanos a la guerra.**

 **Alma, corazón y vida. Los lazos que nos unen son lo más preciado que tenemos.**

 **— ¿Tomarías mi mano… una última vez?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sonic Fallout: the Last Stand.**_

 _ **Coming soon.**_


	17. La Celda del Crepúsculo

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por su paciencia. Damos inicio a la 3ra temporada de Sonic Fallout, pero antes, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lecturas y reviews. Realmente, son el por qué sigo escribiendo esta cosa XD. Por suerte, todavía no me han encontrado con antorchas ni nada parecido, y espero no darles más motivos XD.

Si se fijan bien, actualicé la portada. Tuve la ayuda de una chica que sabe usar photoshop (no como yo que gracias si uso paint :V). Pueden buscarla en Facebook para conocer su trabajo: **JCMX**

 **GranAlan Masterplox:** me alegra que te guste la historia. No conozco a Broly, así que no sé jaja. Te agradezco las ideas y sugerencias, veré su puedo incluirlas.

Esta temporada es la más emotiva y bueno... Uff... Me gustaría decir mil cosas, pero mejor hagamos que los capítulos lo hagan por mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vamos a leer!

Espero que lo disfruten.

¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Este es el **opening "oficial"** de aquí en adelante. Se los haré escuchar en cada capítulo (? Bueno, si quieren lo escuchan, pero ambienta muy bien. Y atentos con la letra, que tiene que ver con la trama XD

 **Opening:** _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado)

¡Qué suene!

* * *

 **Tercera temporada: The Last Stand**

 **XVI**

 **La Celda del Crepúsculo**

Lost Hex. El planetoide del cual provenían los zetis ya no se encontraba sobre los cielos, como una luna secundaria, en mitad de la atmósfera, con sus múltiples climas tan próximos entre sí y su diversidad biológica envidiable. Ahora flotaba en el mar, como una isla desprendida de la corteza terrestre. Cuando Aurora, una gema legendaria que poseían los zetis, fue destruida a causa de una sobrecarga, Lost Hex cayó. La muerte de los Deadly Six causó la culminación de la Guerra de los Mil Frentes y abrió el camino para un pequeño período de paz que, lamentablemente, no había durado mucho.

Ahora, Lost Hex estaba rodeada de agua. Sus múltiples climas se desvanecieron y se fusionaron en uno solo, aunque aún se conservaban en buenas condiciones las diferentes zonas que componían al antiguo planetoide, en forma de terrenos de colores diversos, con fábricas, parques, minas subterráneas, edificios o tuberías, según la zona.

El viento corría, trayendo los aromas del mar. Honey y Wave ya habían encontrado la antigua máquina que Eggman había construido para drenar la energía del mundo, la cual había utilizado aquella vez que conoció a los Deadly Six. Hacía tiempo que el enorme dispositivo no funcionaba, por lo que las chicas se encontraron con toneladas de metales oxidados y maquinaria desperdiciada. Pero, aun así, la golondrina se las arregló para encontrar las piezas que necesitaba para construir su estabilizador de vectores.

Wave y Honey cargaron con las piezas hasta la base de la enorme máquina de Eggman, ahora convertida en una montaña desalineada de metal inútil. A la sombra, la mecánica comenzó a trabajar, ayudándose de algunas de las cientos de herramientas que habían quedado allí olvidadas.

Mientras Wave trabajaba, Honey contemplaba el planetoide, o lo que quedaba de él. Observaba los edificios, las chimeneas, los tendidos de energía… Todo parecía tan muerto. El viento sopló de nuevo, llevando hasta su nariz los aromas de más allá del mar. Eso la hacía sentir fresca, relajada, y la hizo olvidar por un momento del enorme problema en el que se encontraban. El sol era cálido, y las gaviotas que se aventuraban más allá de la costa encontraban en el planetoide caído una porción de tierra en la cual descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿Participaste en la guerra contra los zetis? — preguntó de pronto la felina.

— Si — contestó Wave, sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

— Un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. Imagínate a miles de monstruos atacando, saqueando y conquistando decenas de ciudades en todo el mundo, al mismo tiempo. Y no olvidemos a nuestro infaltable y queridísimo Doctor Eggman. Él también quería una tajada del pastel.

— Vaya, qué locura. Me habría gustado ayudar.

— Apuesto a que sí, pero no fue un paseo por el parque. Varios de nuestros compañeros habían sobrevivido de casualidad.

— ¿Es cierto que Eggman los ayudó en la batalla final?

— Sí. Y si me preguntas por qué, te diría que el motivo fue que quería eliminar a los zetis y llevarse toda la gloria. Además de sacarse el gusto de matar a Sonic por su propia cuenta, pero supongo que ese viejo ya se quitó las ganas. Espero que lo disfrute, porque si tenemos suerte, le haremos caer un infierno sobre la cabeza. El mismo que les lanzó a nuestros amigos.

Honey contempló a Wave, quien seguía sin apartar la vista de su trabajo. La felina notó un tono de voz diferente en la golondrina. Un tono de rencor. Intentó cambiar el tema.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mecánica y estas cosas? — preguntó.

— No sé qué responderte. Siempre me ha gustado — dijo la golondrina — Bueno, para empezar, papá me enseñó muchas cosas sobre programación cuando era niña. Él lideraba la banda donde pertenecíamos, y cuando vio que era buena con las herramientas y los números, pensó que sería gran idea entrenarme para después asignarme el puesto de mecánica de Extreme Gears.

— Eso fue muy considerado de su parte.

— Mi padre fue un imbécil — dijo Wave cortante — Se pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, derrochando los tesoros que nuestros hombres conseguían con tanto esfuerzo. El día que murió, abandoné el clan y me fui por mi cuenta. Tiempo después conocí a Jet, y después se nos unió Storm.

— Oh, vaya… ¿Ellos también huían de sus clanes?

— Algo así. No te ofendas, pero no quisiera hablar de ellos cuando no están aquí presentes.

— Oh, claro. No te preocupes. A veces soy demasiado curiosa — rio Honey nerviosamente.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— No hay mucho que contar — dijo la gata, sentándose en un trozo de chatarra y moviendo las piernas — Nunca conocí a mis padres, pero no me molesta. Eso suele pasarnos a los felinos. Viví con una pareja de ciervos, pero después decidí buscar mi propio camino.

— ¿Y lo encontraste?

— Aún no. Me gusta la moda, diseñar ropa y eso, pero no estoy segura de querer hacer eso toda la vida. Tal vez como pasatiempo, no lo sé. También me gusta pelear, quiero decir, la lucha y las artes marciales. Entrené bastante tiempo. Incluso me incorporé a GUN por unos días, pero…

— Pero esos cerdos son muy molestos, ¿verdad?

— Digamos que sí.

Rieron.

— Entonces eres una sobreviviente más. Quién lo diría — dijo Wave — Pensé que eras una de esas princesitas de los cuentos de hadas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Vistes como una de ellas.

— Supongo que las apariencias engañan.

— Ya lo creo que sí.

Wave sacó un pañuelo y limpió algo de sudor de su frente. Se enderezó, limpió sus manos con un trapo y bebió algo de agua. Cuando terminó, miró a la felina con una sonrisa pícara.

— Oye, entre nosotras… ¿Cuándo empezó lo tuyo con Mighty?

Honey enrojeció en el acto.

— ¿Qué? Entre nosotros no hay nada.

— Amiga, tal vez yo sea algo machona, pero sigo siendo una chica. He visto cómo te mira, y cómo lo miras tú a él. No se me escapan esos detalles.

— No sé de qué hablas. Mighty y yo somos amigos — dijo Honey nerviosamente — ¿Y qué hay de ti y Jet?

— ¿Bromeas? Ambos nos tratamos como hermanos. Lo mismo con Storm — dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa. El contraataque de la felina había fallado rotundamente.

— Bueno, de cualquier manera, Mighty y yo somos buenos amigos. Nada más.

— De acuerdooo… Pero te daré un consejo. No pierdas la oportunidad, porque puede que no sobrevivamos a esta guerra.

Wave volvió a sentarse de cuclillas y continuó con su trabajo en silencio. Honey aún permanecía con algo de rubor, pero se mantuvo pensativa. Aunque habían perdido a sus amigos, no había reflexionado sobre la posibilidad de morir. Y si alguien como Sonic o Shadow falleció, ¿por qué no lo haría ella? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. No volvió a hablar, sino que se dedicó a leer el informe de Shade sobre la Celda del Crepúsculo, para distraerse.

Pasaron dos horas. El estabilizador de vectores ya estaba listo: era un dispositivo parecido a una consola de videojuegos, de color negro, con un receptáculo para introducir una Esmeralda Caos. Estaba apoyada sobre un trípode del mismo color.

El resto de sus compañeros ya habían llegado hacía pocos minutos. Wave terminó de hacer unos últimos ajustes a los controles del aparato, se enderezó y le habló al grupo:

— Creo que ya estamos listos — comenzó — Quiero recordarles algo. El tiempo en la Celda del Crepúsculo transcurre de manera diferente al de aquí. Según los informes de GUN, desde que los Nocturnus fueron enviados a la Celda en el Evento Argus, en aquel lugar habían transcurrido cuarenta años, y aquí, cuatro mil.

— Eso son… — Ray comenzó a hacer cálculos con los dedos.

— Significa que un día en la Celda del Crepúsculo son cien días aquí — dijo Wave — Si no queremos que los doctores hagan de las suyas durante mucho tiempo, tendremos que lograr encontrar a los líderes de la celda, convencerlos de ayudarnos y volver aquí con un ejército en menos de un día.

— ¿Y qué pasará si nos arrestan? — preguntó Storm — No sé, tal vez desconfíen de nosotros y nos quieran dejar un par de días esperando, o encerrados…

— Si eso sucede, pasarán meses aquí, o incluso años, mientras estemos ahí adentro — dijo Jet con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— Espero que entiendan que estamos arriesgando mucho en este viaje. Cada minuto será precioso.

El resto de los compañeros asintió, intentando comprender el riesgo de que transcurriera tanto tiempo. Si se demoraban demasiado, dos días quizás, eso sería más que suficiente para que los doctores comenzaran su conquista universal. No debían fallar.

— Jet, la esmeralda — pidió Wave.

El halcón sacó la Esmeralda Caos azul y se la entregó a la mecánica. Ella colocó la brillante gema en el receptáculo del estabilizador vectorial, presionó unos botones y la máquina se encendió. La chica miró a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron, no muy seguros de ello, pero sabiendo que no tenían más opciones.

— De acuerdo. Allá vamos…

Wave jaló una pequeña palanca y la gema empezó a brillar con más intensidad. Todos se miraron unos a otros, mientras un zumbido cada vez más intenso inundó la atmósfera. Una luz emergió delante de ellos, y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma mientras se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta llegar a convertirse en un vórtice púrpura de dos metros de diámetro.

— Déjenme ir primero — dijo Mighty.

El grupo asintió. El armadillo clavó sus ojos en Ray, y luego en Honey, para después voltear. Caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del vórtice, y estiró la mano. Su palma casi rozaba la energía arremolinada del portal. Tomando valor, introdujo lentamente la mano. No sintió dolor ni ninguna sensación extraña. Retiró la mano y se miró la palma. Todo estaba en orden.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y caminó hacia adelante.

Cuando atravesó aquella espesa energía de color morado, la vista del armadillo se topó con una visión de fantasía. Quedó estático al ver el gigantesco y extraordinario escenario que se desplegaba frente a él. A medida que pasaban sus amigos, todos quedaban en un estado similar.

La Celda del Crepúsculo era un rincón en el espacio donde flotaban cinco planetoides. Los chicos estaban parados sobre uno, logrando ver los demás como porciones de tierra flotante, como si hubiesen sido arrancados de sus continentes originales por alguna fuerza extraña y todopoderosa. Las estrellas adornaban el espacio interplanetario, y no había un sol cercano, aunque tampoco había oscuridad. Todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por un cuerpo celeste, similar a una estrella blanca, pero mucho más difuso, que parecía estar estampado en el espacio, proveyendo de luz a toda la celda.

Los planetoides estaban a más o menos distancia unos de los otros, pero en el centro de todos ellos, se hallaba el que parecía ser el más avanzado. Al menos, desde allí se veían más estructuras edilicias y luces encendidas que en el resto de los planetoides. Decenas y decenas de naves volaban lentamente entre todos ellos.

Debajo de sus pies se extendía un terreno rocoso y montañoso. Había muchísimo polvo, como si el territorio hubiese sido azotado por tormentas de arena durante días. Tanto la arena como las rocas eran de un color entre anaranjado y beige. Coronando los picos de varios montes, había bases de metal plateado, rodeadas de maquinaria. A simple vista, aquel planetoide parecía una enorme mina.

El vórtice detrás de ellos se cerró, dándoles un sobresalto.

— Ya no hay vuelta atrás — dijo Jet con voz firme — Andando.

El grupo comenzó a caminar, no muy seguros del rumbo a seguir. Tan solo marchaban hacia lo que parecía ser la base central (o lo que fuese) de aquel planetoide: la montaña más alta, con la estructura edilicia más robusta y luminosa.

— Según los informes, esta parece ser la colonia Kron — dijo Honey — Sus habitantes son muy grandes y fuertes. Además, son poco… inteligentes, por así decirlo.

— Genial. Una raza de brutos — dijo el halcón — Serán los primeros en querer sacarnos a patadas.

— No seas así. No habríamos venido si no hubiésemos pensado que hay alguna posibilidad — dijo Mighty — Tendremos que ser lo más diplomáticos posibles, y evitar a toda costa entrar en algún malentendido. Y mucho menos pelear.

— Sí, su señoría — dijo Jet — Solo espero que nos reciban con palabras antes que con armas.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos. Comenzaron a vislumbrar a varios de los miembros de la colonia Kron en la lejanía: criaturas hechas de roca, gigantes a comparación de ellos, con una enorme piedra redonda en el centro de su cuerpo. Tenían un aspecto poco amigable. Ellos eran solamente siete, y seis de ellos medían poco más de un metro. Aquellos kron parecían seres indomables, y una palabra errónea podría ocasionarles grandes problemas. Honey miró a los ojos a Mighty, intentando recibir algo de su fortaleza. El armadillo, inconscientemente, hizo lo mismo.

De pronto, unos cuantos krons comenzaron a seguirlos desde atrás. Otros aparecieron delante de ellos, cruzando un monte de roca. Llegaron más desde los lados. Al fin, decenas de krons los rodearon en un amplio círculo. Mighty y los demás se acercaron entre sí, intentando parecer lo menos hostiles posible. Uno de los seres de roca, más grande incluso que el resto, y que portaba una enorme lanza, se acercó.

— Seres blandos y de pelaje son. Hogar este nuestro es. Decirnos a qué han venido deben — dijo el kron con una gruesa y poderosa voz.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, más para decidir quién sería el que hablaría, que por el extraño modo de hablar de aquella criatura. El armadillo dio un paso adelante.

— Me llamo Mighty, y estos son mis compañeros. Hemos venido desde la Tierra para pedir ayuda al pueblo de la Celda del Crepúsculo. Nuestro mundo está en un grave riesgo, y es muy probable que el resto del universo también lo esté.

— ¿Tierra? Nosotros ese lugar no conocer — dijo el kron con voz gruesa — Bardo mi nombre es, y comandante de la Guardia Kron soy. Ustedes intrusos son, creo yo.

— ¡No! Venimos a pedir ayuda. No queremos problemas. Ya tenemos demasiados — dijo el armadillo levantando ambas manos, mostrando que eran inofensivos.

— Tal vez cierto sea, pero tal vez no. Mantenerlos bajo custodia mejor será. Acompañarme ustedes ahora deben.

— Oh, oh… — susurró Storm.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Somos amigos de Sonic! — suplicó Honey.

El enorme ser de piedra la miró con atención, y dio unos pasos hacia ella, haciendo crujir la roca debajo de él. Sus dos metros de altura eran más que suficientes para hacer que la felina tragara saliva. Instintivamente, apretó la mano de Mighty.

— ¿Qué dicho has? — preguntó Bardo.

— Q-que somos amigos de Sonic…

— ¿Sonic? ¿El erizo azul que a Lord Ix derrocó?

Honey volvió a tragar saliva.

— S-si…

El enorme kron se arrodilló frente a la gata, para tener sus rojos ojos a la misma altura que ella. Su cabeza era una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. Mighty, sin que nadie lo notara, apretó un puño, listo para defenderla.

— Sonic y sus aliados de la opresión de Ix liberarnos — dijo Bardo — Inmensa gratitud les tenemos.

El kron se levantó, haciendo crujir las rocas que formaban parte de su cuerpo. El alma de Honey regresó a ella.

— Q-qué bueno… — exhaló.

— ¿Cómo Sonic y sus amigos estar? — preguntó el guardia kron.

— Ellos… Murieron — dijo Mighty — Nuestros enemigos de la Tierra lo mataron. A él, a sus amigos y a millones de personas más.

— ¿Verdad es?

— Me temo que sí. Es por eso que vinimos aquí. Nuestro mundo corre peligro y no hay nadie más que nos pueda ayudar.

Hubo un silencio. Parecía que el guardia kron estaba analizando las palabras del armadillo. Los demás guardias murmuraban entre ellos.

— Situación triste esta es. Y créanme que lo que sienten entiendo bien. Por algo similar los kron pasado han. Conmigo vengan. Ante nuestro gran jefe Krag los llevaré. En reunión con otros jefes de la Celda él está. A ellos contar su historia podrán, y tal vez ayuda ustedes tendrán.

Entonces los héroes fueron escoltados por los soldados kron. Si bien habían conseguido que los escucharan, aún se sentían algo intimidados, no solo por estar rodeados de guerreros de piedra que los superaban en tamaño y en peso, sino por estar en un territorio totalmente desconocido. Si los jefes de la Celda del Crepúsculo no confiaban en ellos, o no creían su historia, podrían encerrarlos, y entonces… Todo estaría perdido.

Los soldados kron los condujeron a una nave hecha de metal, con bordes curvos y ventanas luminosas. Parecía un transbordador espacial hecho de acero inoxidable, pero más embrutecido. Ingresaron y los kron encendieron el artefacto volador. Al poco tiempo estuvieron volando en el espacio interplanetario.

— Dirigiéndonos hacia la Colonia Zoah estamos — dijo Bardo — Nobles guerreros los zoah son. En guerra con los N'rrgal estado han. Pero eso hace tiempo sido ha. Ahora fuertes aliados son. Sonic y sus compañeros, la amistad recordado a nosotros han.

La nave se movía rápido, y pronto llegaron a lo que Bardo llamó Colonia Zoah. Era un planetoide de tamaño similar al anterior, pero de naturaleza totalmente diferente. La ciudad estaba asentada sobre un enorme macizo de roca gris, con edificios de un material parecido al concreto. Muchas de sus estructuras tenían picas en las cornisas, como si fuesen algún tipo de sistema de defensa contra abordajes. La mayoría de la iluminación del lugar provenía de lámparas y faros de tenues luces azules, y algunas pocas amarillas.

Desde la nave, los chicos podían ver a los habitantes de aquel sitio. Unos seres enormes hechos de metal, con relampagueantes chispas eléctricas que salían de sus cuerpos. Muchos portaban escudos celestes semitransparentes en una mano y poderosas armas blancas en la otra. Otros, más pequeños y menos robustos, parecían estar trabajando en tareas convencionales, como transporte, comercio o industria. Ray contemplaba todo con suma curiosidad.

— Mira, Mighty — le dijo al armadillo — De todos los lugares en los que hemos estado, este es el más increíble. Casi tan impresionante como Planet Wisp.

La nave de Bardo aterrizó en una amplia pista rectangular, cuyo centro estaba iluminado por luces blancas. El kron salió de la nave, seguido por el grupo de Mighty. El resto de la tripulación aguardó dentro de ella.

Aquellos zoah eran similares en tamaño y robustez a los kron, pero se veían menos brutos. Al menos, parecían más civilizados y disciplinados. Bardo los condujo hacia un edificio, para luego ingresar a una sala subterránea. Todo se mantenía alumbrado por el mismo tipo de luces azules de afuera, y con una pulcritud destacable. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más, hasta que llegaron a un amplio y espacioso salón. Una mesa redonda de metal estaba en el centro. Alrededor de ella, se encontraban cinco individuos de lo más variopinto.

Uno de ellos era claramente un zoah, pero incluso más grande y robusto que los anteriores. Otro era un kron, de apariencia más dura, pero al mismo tiempo más benevolente que la del resto de sus camaradas.

Otro integrante era una especie de gusano verde que parecía hecho de una baba semisólida. Sobre la cabeza, tenía cinco óvulos celestes cuales ojos que parecían mirar a distintas direcciones para poder ocupar un campo de visión más amplio. Aquella criatura tenía un aspecto realmente repulsivo, y a la pobre Honey casi le dan ganas de vomitar.

A su lado había un ser que parecía una especie de mantarraya rosada, con líneas luminosas del mismo color que recorrían los bordes de su cuerpo. Tenía dos aletas cortadas a medio camino, y una larga cola triangular. No parecía tener ojos, aunque había unas líneas en forma de círculos concéntricos en el lugar donde estos estarían. Esta criatura se mantenía flotando.

Por último, rodeado de aquellas peculiares criaturas, había un equidna. Portaba una armadura similar a la de Shade, y no estaba usando máscara.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en la entrada y Bardo dio un paso adelante. Los cinco individuos que se encontraban en la mesa dejaron de hablar y los observaron. Llevándose un puño al pecho, Bardo dijo:

— Gran jefe Krag, el Concilio del Crepúsculo interrumpir mucho lamento. Pero una noticia de urgencia estos viajeros traen. Amigos de Sonic el erizo dicen ser. Su mundo en problemas parece estar.

El enorme kron se levantó pesadamente de su asiento.

— Sus nombres decirme, viajeros — dijo con una voz gruesa y grave, que retumbaba en todo el salón.

De nuevo, Mighty fue quien se adelantó para hablar.

— Mi nombre es Mighty, y ellos son mis compañeros Ray, Honey, Jet, Wave, Storm y Gamma.

— Krag mi nombre es — dijo el jefe kron — Y estos mis aliados ser: Raxos de la colonia Zoah, Thebes de la colonia Voxai, la Reina N'rrgal de la colonia N'rrgal, y Terios de la colonia Nocturnia.

Krag señaló uno por uno a sus aliados a medida que los nombraba. Raxos, obviamente, era el enorme zoah de metal. Thebes era la criatura parecida a una mantarraya. La Reina N'rrgal era el gusano asqueroso y Terios, el equidna. Cada uno de ellos asintió, en señal de saludo, a los visitantes, a medida que Krag iba recitando sus nombres.

— Ahora, pequeños viajeros, su historia contarnos, y Thebes leerá sus mentes — dijo el Krag — Así, si mienten, nosotros lo sabremos.

Entonces Mighty comenzó a hablar. Les contó sobre la muerte de Sonic y el resto de sus amigos. Esto hizo que los miembros de aquel concilio se sobresaltaran y se miraran entre sí. Honey continuó con la historia, pasando ahora por las bombas del doctor Eggman, y de su aliado, Eggman Nega. Wave habló en nombre de los Babylon Rogues, contando sobre su captura a manos de la Battle Bird Armada y del asesinato del Fénix Gaia. Al fin, llegaron a la parte donde descubrían por boca de Speedy el plan de los doctores de conquistar el universo, planeta por planeta, dimensión por dimensión. También hicieron hincapié en que la Tierra estaba desprotegida y a merced de los dictadores, y que necesitaban ayuda con suma urgencia.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, hubo un silencio. Raxos apoyó sus poderosos codos en la mesa, para sujetarse la barbilla con ambas manos, en posición reflexiva.

— ¿Y bien, Thebes? — preguntó el jefe zoah con su voz estruendosa — ¿Dicen la verdad?

El voxai giró un poco su cuerpo para mirar a su camarada.

— (Dicen la verdad)

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz dentro de sus cabezas.

— No se asusten. Él usa la telepatía — dijo Raxos — Entonces… ¿Todo esto es cierto? ¿Sonic y sus camaradas han muerto?

— Me temo que sí — dijo Honey — Estuve a unos kilómetros de la ciudad cuando explotó.

El zoah se dejó descansar sobre la espalda de su asiento.

— Ellos nos liberaron del yugo de Ix, y gracias a su intervención, hemos formado una fuerte alianza — dijo Raxos — La Celda del Crepúsculo ya no es una prisión de razas peligrosas. Ahora hemos creado una confederación, gobernada por el Consejo de los Cinco, donde el jefe de cada raza aporta un miembro, y todos son iguales ante la ley crepuscular. Incluso hemos iniciado relaciones comerciales con mundos en otras dimensiones.

Los chicos lo miraron algo incrédulos.

— La Celda del Crepússsculo esss un nexo interdimensssional. Desssde aquí podemosss visssitar variosss mundosss y variosss espaciosss — dijo la Reina N'rrgal usando siseos — Losss Nocturnusss lo dessscubrieron hace poco.

— Lo cual significa que esos doctores de la Tierra podrían encontrar el modo de llegar aquí, y conquistarnos también — reflexionó Raxos.

— (¿Saben? Esto tal vez se relacione con las lecturas del detector de neutrinos) — dijo Thebes a través de su telepatía.

— Verdad es. Coincidencia no debe ser — dijo Krag.

— Disculpen, ¿puedo preguntar qué lecturas? — dijo Wave.

— (Hace poco, nuestro detector de neutrinos recibió señales de energía. El mismo tipo de señales que se producían cuando Shadow el erizo usaba sus ataques de Control Caos) — dijo Thebes, tecleando una pantalla de holograma — (Y por lo que veo en la computadora, es la misma señal que produjo su viaje hasta aquí)

— Debe ser por esto — dijo Jet, sacando la gema azul.

— Una Esssmeralda del Caosss — dijo la reina N'rrgal.

— La usamos para poder viajar — dijo Wave, y luego carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos — Miren, no quiero sonar impaciente, pero seguro saben que el tiempo aquí no corre igual que en otros lugares. Un día en la Celda del Crepúsculo equivale a cien días en nuestro mundo. Creo que entienden que los doctores Eggman y Nega no se detendrán en su invasión universal. Lo leyeron en nuestras mentes, ¿verdad? Lo saben. Tarde o temprano, tal vez lleguen aquí. Y lamento sonar ruda, pero si van a ayudarnos, sería bueno hacerlo cuanto antes.

Storm le dio un golpe con el codo a la golondrina por ser tan bravucona. La actitud de Wave ya les había traído problemas en el pasado, y esperaba que esta vez fuera la excepción.

— Creo que la respuesta es obvia — dijo Raxos — Pero, aun así, convoco a este concilio a votación. El líder que desee ayudar al pueblo que nos ayudó en el pasado, para liberarlos de sus opresores, así como ellos nos liberaron a nosotros, que corresponda.

La respuesta fue unánime. Hasta el jefe de Nocturnia levantó la mano.

— Entonces está hecho — dijo Raxos, levantándose de su asiento — En mi facultad como presidente del Concilio del Crepúsculo, yo, el General Raxos, líder de la Colonia Zoah, convoco a todas las razas de la Celda del Crepúsculo y a sus aliados en otros mundos a movilizar sus fuerzas militares en auxilio de la Tierra. Que se escriba en las actas y que se anuncie a los pueblos: hoy, marchamos a la guerra.

Los soldados zoah, kron y nocturnus que allí había alzaron los brazos y lanzaron gritos de aclamación. En medio de aquellas exclamaciones de guerra, los héroes se miraron entre sí con sonrisas de alegría. Quizás con esto podrían salvar a su mundo y vengar a sus amigos.

— General Syrax, quiero que se comuniquen con nuestros mundos aliados fuera de la Celda del Crepúsculo — dijo Raxos — Infórmenles de la situación y que entiendan que el destino del universo está en riesgo. Que nos envíen todas las tropas que puedan. Iniciaremos el asalto este mismo día.

De pronto, Thebes halló una extraña señal en su computadora. Levitó para estar un poco más arriba, dando la impresión de levantarse de su asiento.

— (¡Atención todos! ¡Los detectores reciben señales mucho más intensas de neutrinos en el sector BX07! Eso es la zona de laboratorio armamentístico, en esta colonia) — dijo el líder voxai.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Raxos — ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Tal vez nuestro enemigo se nos haya adelantado! ¡Soldados, conmigo!

— ¡Pretorianos, a las armas! — exclamó el líder de los nocturnus, levantándose de su asiento y moviéndose hacia la salida.

El grupo de héroes comenzó a seguir a los soldados zoah, kron y nocturnus, mientras que los guerreros n'rrgal y voxai se quedaron custodiando el edificio.

El laboratorio armamentístico estaba cerca y no tardaron en llegar. Continuaron hasta un enorme salón con un amplio espacio central, destinado a pruebas con maquinaria.

En el centro del lugar, comenzaron a formarse chispas de energía púrpura de la nada. Los soldados se prepararon para la batalla. Jet, Wave y Storm se subieron a sus Extreme Gears y prepararon sus armas de energía. Gamma desplegó cañones de sus brazos.

Las chispas de energía, poco a poco, se conglomeraron y formaron un círculo, que se hizo cada vez más grande. Parecía girar sobre sí mismo, como si fuese un portal. Una nube de oscuridad rodeaba la circunferencia del vórtice.

De pronto, el portal se expandió instantáneamente hasta cubrir todo el laboratorio. Una luz blanca centelleó y cegó a todos los presentes.

Cuando se difuminó, nadie pudo articular palabra. La imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos fue tan sorprendente, tan impactante, tan indescriptible, que difícilmente existiera palabras para explicarla.

Allí, en mitad del laboratorio armamentístico de la colonia Zoah, un grupo de individuos acababa de ser transportado por un extraño portal. Era todo el equipo de Sonic.

Los ojos de los presentes temblaban ante la escena. Nadie emitió una sola palabra por espacio de unos segundos. Al fin, Mighty dio un paso adelante y, con incredulidad, exclamó:

— ¡Sonic!

El erizo dio una profunda bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones de aquello que tanto le faltaba. Miró a su alrededor. Observó a sus amigos en el suelo, quienes empezaban a despabilarse poco a poco.

— ¡Sonic! ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Son ustedes? ¡Están bien! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

El erizo sintió que su mente se acababa de detener luego de girar dentro de una licuadora. Estaba confuso, como quien se despierta de un desmayo.

— ¿Mighty? — preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estamos?

El armadillo no alcanzó a responder cuando escucharon el sonido de un llanto. Cuando voltearon, vieron a Rouge, sentada sobre sus rodillas, con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Sollozaba delante del cuerpo de Knuckles.

Los demás se acercaron. Amy se llevó las manos a la boca, y comenzó a llorar. Cream hizo lo mismo, sujetándose del pantalón de su madre.

Vector se arrodilló delante del cuerpo de Shadow. Estaba perforado a la altura del pecho.

— Shadow… — dijo el cocodrilo, suspirando, para luego mirar a su compañero robótico — Omega…

— ¿Knuckles? — dijo Tails, viendo el cuerpo de su amigo, y comenzó a temblar — ¿Knuckles? Despierta Knuckles, despierta… ¡Vamos, no nos hagas esto! ¡Despierta!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del zorrito, mientras permaneció agachado al lado del cuerpo de su amigo.

— Despierta, Knuckles… Por favor… No te vayas…

— ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan a los médicos! — ordenó Raxos.

Algunos lamentaban a los muertos, otros los lloraban. La alegría del equipo de Mighty de volver a ver a sus amigos fue suprimida completamente por la tristeza, al ver aquella escena de dolor, que parecía más bien el retrato de algún siniestro pintor, deleitándose por la obra de la muerte. Pero el único que cambió de sitio en aquella escena, fue Sonic. El erizo se levantó lentamente. Bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños.

Nunca había sufrido una derrota tan grande.

* * *

De **ending** suena: _Let it out_ (del anime _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_ ). Búsquenla subtitulada. Atentos a la letra :3

Uff... *suspiro*

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Me pueden dejar sus impresiones en los reviews. Es gratis y lo seguirá siendo ;)

Luego de la repentina aparición de los héroes y de tanta tragedia, necesitarán expulsar lo que tienen en el pecho para poder continuar. En un momento así, solo se tienen los unos a los otros para darse fuerzas. En el capítulo número 17 de Sonic Fallout, **_Reencuentros._** _Sostén mi mano, y no me dejes solo ante tanta oscuridad._

 _See you later!_


	18. Reencuentros

¡Hola!

Ha llegado el capítulo 17. Gracias por sus lecturas y bonitos reviews :3 (que por cierto, sigo sin entender por qué les llama tanto la atención Terios cuando no escribí casi nada de él jajaja. Debe ser por portar el nombre que iba a tener Shadow XD)

 **Silvaze Girly:** me alegra que te gustara el cap, y todas las cosas que nombraste XD. ¡No me presiones con el final! Veremos si está a la altura de sus expectativas ;) Qué bueno que te gusten el opening y ending. Si bien el opening será siempre el mismo, el ending cambiará en cada capítulo.

 **LycanrocMoon:** en la Celda del Crepúsculo viven cinco razas (según el juego _Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood)_ : los Voxai, los N'rrgal, los Zoah, los Kron y los Nocturnus. Todos ellos provenían de distintos mundos, pero fueron enviados a la celda por ser razas peligrosas y agresivas. Pero cuando Sonic y compañía llegaron a la celda (en el videojuego) ayudaron a derrocar al villano y las razas hicieron las paces.

¡No olviden escuchar el **opening**!: _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado)

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Reencuentros**

.

 **Base de Eggman. En algún lugar de Empire City**

.

Cuando el portal se cerró, los campeones del doctor Eggman se encontraron dentro de uno de los laboratorios. El mismísimo doctor los recibió.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó.

— Hemos triunfado — respondió Infinite — Pero Nega perdió a sus dos robots.

— Bueno, las victorias requieren sacrificios — dijo el científico con una sonrisa — Lo han hecho muy bien. Ahora puedo estar en paz, y concentrarme en ampliar mis dominios. Pero primero las formalidades. Todos arrodíllense.

Así lo hicieron. Infinite, que estaba delante del grupo, puso una rodilla en el suelo y observó a su jefe, quien dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Había un silencio rozando lo solemne.

— Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, y en vista de sus impresionantes desempeños, yo, Ivo Robotnik, Emperador de la Tierra, nombraré a este gran equipo como la Legión Imperial. De ahora en adelante, no solo gobernarán sus respectivos territorios, sino que deberán protegerlos de amenazas externas e internas. Y acudir a mi llamado, en caso de que deban unirse para repeler algún mal inimaginable.

Todos asintieron.

— De acuerdo — dijo Eggman, estirando los brazos — Ahora, ¡levántense como miembros del cuerpo de guerreros más devastador que jamás haya existido! ¡Aquel que logró vencer en batalla a todo el grupo de pestes que han impedido mi ascenso durante años!

Y la Legión Imperial se levantó, esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa de triunfo.

Más tarde, en uno de los laboratorios, Nega se encontraba haciendo experimentos con unos tubos de ensayo. En la mesada habían dispuestas muestras de cristales rojos. Eggman llegó, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

— ¡Mi querido colega! — dijo animado — ¡Esos repugnantes seres al fin han sido eliminados! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo con una buena cerveza!

— Claro. En cuanto termine de hacer mi trabajo — dijo Nega con una sonrisa.

— Aunque lamento que tus dos guerreros hayan sido destruidos. Whisker y Johnny parecían buenos robots. Pero siempre puedes volver a construirlos.

— Tsk. Nunca podré volver a tenerlos, Eggman — dijo Nega dejando su trabajo y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos — Eran ciborgs, no robots.

El científico quedó mudo por un segundo.

— Espera… ¿Whisker y Johnny ciborgs? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Simple. Hubiera tardado años en lograr una inteligencia artificial del nivel que necesitaba. Robots como Metal Sonic o los Hard Boiled Heavies son buenos, pero trabajan dentro de un marco dependiente. Sus cerebros positrónicos son muy amplios, sí, y casi parecen moverse a su voluntad, pero no es así. Lo que sucede es que tienen una vasta cantidad de posibilidades de interactuar, que fueron previamente establecidas. La pseudo-aleatoriedad de sus pensamientos viene dada por miles de secuencias pregrabadas. Es como que un perro tuviera un campo de varias hectáreas para moverse, pero estuvieran delimitadas por paredes invisibles e impenetrables. El perro sentirá como si fuese realmente libre, y así le parecería a cualquiera que lo mirara desde lejos, pero nunca podría salir de aquel sitio establecido por su dueño.

— Sí, gracias genio. Eso ya lo sé — dijo Eggman con aburrimiento.

— Necesitaba ayudantes realmente independientes, capaces de manejar sus propias situaciones y dirigir a sus propios escuadrones militares — continuó Nega — Por eso opté por el uso de organismos cibernéticos. En cuanto al cómo, pues… Más allá de todo lo técnico, te diré que eran básicamente robots, pero con los cerebros de dos marineros locales. Eran dos bandidos, así que sus mentes ya estaban predispuestas al tipo de comportamiento que a mí me resultaba útil. Los dormí, les saqué los cerebros y los introduje en sus nuevos cuerpos de máquina. Luego, reprogramé sus mentes para que creyeran que siempre habían sido robots. Con esto, me aseguraba que no habría rebeliones.

— ¿Pero no tenían recuerdos latentes? — preguntó Eggman — No sé, uno podría pensar que sus mentes recordarían a sus yo pasados.

— Bueno, hubo algo de eso, pero los fui suprimiendo, dominando, sometiendo, hasta que al fin dejaron de recordar quiénes eran antes. Fueron criaturas completamente nuevas, y me tomaría mucho trabajo volver a hacer algo así.

— Vaya… Luego me dicen cruel a mí — dijo Eggman.

Nega sonrió chistosamente.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Celda del Crepúsculo. Colonia Zoah.**

Pasaron unas horas. Los cuerpos de Knuckles y Shadow habían sido llevados a la sala médica. Omega fue transportado hacia Nocturnia, para ver si los ingenieros equidnas podían repararlo.

Rouge lavó su rostro y se quedó mirando en el espejo por unos segundos. Sin su maquillaje, la murciélago revelaba rasgos de estrés. Tenía ojeras y una mirada cansada. Sus orejas estaban gachas. Salió de allí sin maquillarse.

Caminó sin rumbo por el pasillo. A pesar de que la colonia Zoah era un lugar bastante transitado, en ese momento no había nadie allí. La mayoría de las personas estaban deambulando alrededor del laboratorio armamentístico debido a los recientes sucesos, y nadie se pasaría por allí, que era la zona de dormitorios para los soldados. Estos no se encontraban descansando, sino en el cuartel general, preparándose para el contraataque.

Rouge halló un pequeño banco de un frío metal y se sentó. Su mirada se perdía entre los baldosones de concreto.

Sticks la había estado buscando. Luego de transitar por varios sitios, sin éxito, dio la vuelta a la esquina y la vio. Esperó un segundo, como tanteando la situación, hasta que decidió acercarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

La chica solo le devolvió una mirada fría.

— Lo sé, lo sé… Fue una pregunta estúpida. Lo siento — dijo la tejón — Es solo que…

— Sí, entiendo. Te lo agradezco — dijo Rouge — No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

— Bueno, es que, ya sabes... La gente de aquí se está preparando para la batalla, y saldremos dentro de un par de horas.

— Sí, Honey ya me lo dijo. No te preocupes. Cuando llegue el momento, estaré lista…

Sticks miró con algo de pena a la murciélago. No es que tuvieran una relación de amistad, pero sabía que perder a sus dos compañeros había sido un golpe muy duro. Y respecto a Knuckles… Bueno, Sticks, a pesar de su comportamiento salvaje, seguía siendo una chica. Sabía que la murciélago sentía algo por el guardián.

Sticks empezó a creer que estaba molestando. Quería irse de allí, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Suspiró silenciosamente.

— Rouge… De verdad lo siento mucho — dijo ella con una mirada apenada — Sé que no soy precisamente la persona a la que querrías escuchar en este momento, pero aquí estoy. Solo quería que lo supieras.

La murciélago sonrió con algo de tristeza y miró a la chica.

— ¿Sabías que tengo una condena de cien años? ¿Sabías que solo soy una pantalla? ¿Sabías que oculto todo detrás de una bonita sonrisa para evitar enfrentarme a la realidad?

Sticks se mantuvo en silencio.

— La mayoría de las personas que conozco me juzgan con la mirada — continuó Rouge — Pero mis compañeros no lo hacían. Shadow y Omega me aceptaban sin importarles lo que hubiera hecho antes. Nunca me reprocharon nada, y nunca me pidieron que cambiara. Y Knuckles… Él era honrado, puro y bondadoso. El tipo de persona que creía que nunca se fijaría en mí. Pero ahora están muertos y nunca volverán. Ese Infinite es solo un idiota, uno más en una larga lista de imbéciles, y pronto tendrá su merecido. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo. Al diablo conmigo. Al diablo con Eggman, al diablo con la guerra, al diablo con todo y con esta… maldita… celda de la porquería…

Rouge terminó de quebrarse y volvió a llorar amargamente. Sticks dejó que una lágrima escapara y se derramara por su mejilla.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Amy lo buscaba. En aquel momento, había estado demasiado adolorida como para hablar con él, pero ahora, algo más calmada, decidió ir a buscarlo, porque necesitaba respuestas. Caminó y caminó a lo largo y ancho del lugar, preguntando a los nativos si habían visto a un robot rojo de dos metros de alto. Guiada por los comentarios, Amy se adentró en el interior de un depósito de armaduras.

Finalmente lo encontró. Parado en mitad del lugar, el robot parecía inspeccionar los escudos semitransparentes de los zoah. Cuando sintió un sonido, giró su cabeza, contemplando a la eriza, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

— Dime quién eres — demandó ella.

— Mi nombre es E-102 Gamma — dijo el robot — Amy, amiga… Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

— De verdad eres tú… Señor robot…

La eriza no lo aguantó más y corrió para abrazarlo. Su cabeza apenas alcanzaba la cintura de aquella máquina. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas hasta rozar el metal de su amigo y fundirse con él.

— ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? — preguntó, ahogando su sollozo — Te vi explotar.

— Sí, pero lo que viste explotar fue mi cuerpo. No mi cerebro.

La chica se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión que mostraba que no entendía lo que le decía. El robot continuó hablando.

— Poco antes de luchar contra mi hermano Beta, hice una copia de mi disco duro en un banco de datos, escondido del alcance de todos. Creo que tenía miedo… Tenía miedo de morir.

La eriza sintió una punzada en el pecho.

— Cuando todo terminó, usé mi conciencia para infiltrarme lentamente, dato por dato, en una fábrica de Eggman para empezar a reconstruirme — continuó el robot — Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo sin que el doctor se diera cuenta, porque tenía que ser sigiloso, y hacer que la fábrica construyera pequeñas partes, cada cierto tiempo, y las acumulara en un lugar especial, sin que nadie sospechara.

La eriza volvió a apoyar la mejilla sobre el metal de su amigo. Aunque fuese un robot, de alguna extraña manera, el metal no estaba frío. Era cálido, y lleno de vida.

— ¿Cuándo terminaste de construirte?

— Hace un par de meses.

— ¿Y por qué no viniste a buscarnos? — preguntó Amy casi como un reproche — ¿Por qué te quedaste solo?

— Porque… Creí que habías muerto — dijo Gamma.

Ella volvió a separarse, pero para mirarlo con algo de enojo.

— Idiota… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? — le recriminó — No tienes una idea de lo que he sufrido por ti. Debiste haber venido a buscarnos en cuanto pudiste. Todos los momentos que perdimos, y quizá nunca podamos recuperar, yo… Te extrañé tanto…

Empezó a llorar y a desahogarse sin miramientos. El robot bajó la mirada para verla desde arriba, y usó sus metálicos dedos para acariciar su cabello. Luego, no dijo nada más. ¿Qué más podría decir? Ella tenía razón, y por ser demasiado cauteloso, había perdido momentos con los únicos seres a quienes había llamado amigos. O que quizá pudieron haberlo sido.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En el techo de uno de los edificios, Sonic se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los focos de luz azulada. Observaba el inmenso cielo estrellado, donde su campo visual se topaba con las imágenes de los demás planetoides que conformaban aquella Celda. Una maraña de recuerdos invadió su mente, a la vez que una suave brisa removía sus púas.

— (La vista es hermosa en esta parte de la celda) — escuchó dentro de su mente.

Thebes, la actual Mente Suprema de la colonia Voxai, levitó hasta estar a su lado.

— (Es bueno saber que sigues con vida, Sonic. Aunque lamento lo de tus amigos. De seguro fueron muy valientes).

— Lo fueron.

Un silencio siguió. Thebes movía las aletas lentamente, como si se estuviese manteniendo a flote en el aire.

— Lamento que tengamos que involucrarlos en esto — dijo el erizo de pronto — Eggman es un problema de mi mundo, y por mi falta de responsabilidad, se me ha ido de las manos. Todo es mi culpa. Las bombas, Infinite, las muertes… Todo.

El voxai se giró para ver el rostro apesadumbrado y derrotado del erizo.

— (Sé que es duro, pero tienes que aguantar todo esto. No fue tu culpa, y tú lo sabes) — dijo Thebes en su mente — Todos en la Celda del Crepúsculo estamos en deuda contigo, con tus amigos y con los demás que cayeron. Nos sentiremos honrados en ayudarlos.

— ¿Honrados? ¿Acaso ir a la guerra es motivo para sentirse honrado?

— (Bueno, no para los voxai, pero sí para los kron, los zoah y los nocturnus. No necesito leer tu mente para saber que estás cansado de sufrir. La mayor parte de tu vida siempre ha sido diversión, porque tus rivales nunca estaban a tu altura. Pero ahora, es la primera vez que sufres una verdadera derrota, ¿no es verdad?).

El erizo no dijo nada. Solo bajó la mirada, entristecida. Thebes se movió en el aire para estar frente a él. Levantó una de las aletas y le dio una sonora bofetada. Sonic se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! — dijo con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

— (Porque te estás dejando vencer. ¿Quién fue el que me dijo que debía ser fuerte para asumir la responsabilidad como Mente Suprema, y así guiar a mi pueblo a un destino mejor?)

— No es lo mismo. Tus amigos no murieron por tu culpa. Tu mundo no se cae a pedazos por tu incompetencia.

— (Pues, si así lo crees, entonces levántate y vuelve a pelear. ¿Acaso no eras así, Sonic? ¿El erizo que nunca se rendía? ¿Qué no importaba lo que le pusieran adelante, nunca se detenía? Si quieres que el sacrificio de tus amigos no haya sido en vano, entonces tienes que hacerte más fuerte y volver a la acción).

Sonic volvió a bajar la mirada y cerró los ojos. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos listos para pelear? — preguntó.

— (No mucho. Todas nuestras fuerzas están cerca. Solo debemos esperar a las tropas de los mundos aliados)

El erizo soltó una sonrisa de confianza, y volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando al cielo.

— Thebes, cuánto has madurado — dijo — Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón. Pero fue un golpe duro…

— (No te culpo. Todos necesitamos un poste en el que apoyarnos de vez en cuando) — dijo Thebes poniéndole una aleta en el hombro — (Aunque no lo parezca, tus amigos te necesitan. Necesitan ver esa sonrisa que les dirá que todo marchará bien. Necesitan que vuelvas a reír, Sonic. Aun en tiempos como estos, es posible sonreír).

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En una de las habitaciones de la colonia Zoah, Vanilla se encontraba sentada delante de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano. La coneja se mantenía pensativa. Durante la última batalla, había ayudado a su hija en el enfrentamiento contra Infinite, y sin darse cuenta, le había mostrado sus habilidades. Había revelado su secreto.

Golpearon la puerta. Era Cream, quien se acercó corriendo y abrazó a su madre.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Bien, ¿y tú? — dijo ella, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

— Bueno, estoy bien, pero… Estoy muy triste por nuestros amigos — dijo, y su mirada se tornó amarga.

— Sí, sé que es duro — dijo Vanilla, sosteniéndola de la barbilla — Pero Knuckles y Shadow estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas para protegernos. Eran guerreros, y su sacrificio nunca será olvidado.

Cream bajó de nuevo la mirada. La gema de su cuello disminuyó la intensidad de su brillo, como si fuera una manifestación de su estado de ánimo.

— Mamá… ¿Desde cuándo sabes pelear?

Se formó un nudo en la garganta de Vanilla. Tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad.

— Bueno… Siéntate, cariño — le dijo con dulzura, y ella lo hizo — ¿Sabes? Desearía hablar de esto en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, pero creo que ya lo he postergado durante demasiado tiempo. Yo… Yo solía trabajar para GUN. Junto a tu padre.

Cream abrió los ojos en gran medida.

— Siempre he tenido estos poderes, y he perfeccionado mis técnicas de combate a lo largo de los años — dijo ella — Mis habilidades están relacionadas con el Caos, y es la razón por la cual puedes entender el idioma de los pequeños chao. Tal vez, en algún momento, despertarán en ti poderes que nunca creíste que tendrías. Como los que pudiste usar en la batalla.

— Mamá… ¿Cómo conociste a papá? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Cómo… cómo se llamaba?

Vanilla aspiró una bocanada de aire.

— Tu padre era una persona buena y honrada — dijo con ternura, acariciando la cabeza de su hija — Lo conocí en el ejército, y fue amor a primera vista. Era un gran piloto, y un gran compañero. Su nombre era Scone.

Vanilla guardó silencio por unos instantes. Necesitaba hacer esto despacio, para que Cream lo asimilara poco a poco, y palpar si era necesario seguir hablando o detenerse. No quería hacer que su hija se sintiera más triste de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Cómo murió?

Se formó un nuevo nudo en su garganta. Esta era la parte donde sabía que su hija no la perdonaría. Suspiró profundamente, y llenó sus pulmones para volver a hablar.

— Bueno, él…

— Espera.

Cream levantó la mano, y su madre calló de inmediato.

— No sé si quiero… No sé si quiero saber esto ahora — dijo la conejita con algo de tristeza — ¿Podríamos hablarlo otro día?

Una lágrima se derramó sobre la mejilla de la coneja durazno.

— Claro, mi amor. Hablaremos cuando quieras, y las veces que quieras — dijo, y la miró profundamente a los ojos — ¿Me… me darías un abrazo, por favor?

A Cream se le cristalizaron los ojos, y se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándola con fuerza con sus pequeños brazos. Sintió el fuerte abrazo de su madre, quien derramaba en silencio unas pocas lágrimas.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Mi corazón Encantado_ (versión de The Covers Duo con Cesar Franco). Aunque parezca una canción salida de la nada, la letra tiene relación con este chapter y los que vienen. Si quieren, me mandan MP y les explico por qué. Sino, lo descifran ustedes mismos (lo cual es más divertido XD)

¿Les gustó? Pueden dejarme sus impresiones en los reviews. Yo me los leo todos :3

Para preparar un contraataque, primero se necesita información, por lo que Vector, Honey y Charmy regresan a la Tierra para investigar. En el capítulo número 18 de Sonic Fallout, _**Inteligencia y espionaje.**_ _Levántate, y prepara tu alma para la batalla._

 _See you later!_


	19. Inteligencia y espionaje

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí el cap 18 para ustedes. Nuevamente les agradezco mucho su apoyo en este lindo proyecto :3

Pero antes, responderé algunas cuestiones:

 **LycanrocMoon:** Gamma creía que Amy había muerto cuando explotó el Egg Carrier, o sea en los acontecimientos del Sonic Adventure (obviamente mucho antes de las bombas). Recordemos que los héroes no son celebridades, y Gamma no tenía manera de saber si Amy había sobrevivido o no. Además, su naturaleza es más introvertida que Omega, por ejemplo, y no se esforzó mucho en buscar la respuesta. Simplemente, se quedó con esa idea. Espero habértelo dejado más claro =D. Y si, ya lo verás más en acción. Y no te aflijas tanto por los caídos. Algo me dice que sucederá algo interesante ;)

 **GranAlan Marterplox** : me alegra que te guste la historia hasta ahora, y gracias por las sugerencias. No he visto el SSB direct, pero me enteré de algo. Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho sobre qué me pareció porque realmente no conozco la saga Smash Bros, pero me pareció muy interesante el trailer (casi parece Infinity War pero de los videojuegos jajaja). La parte de Sonic fue dolorosa. Ver a dos de mis personajes favoritos de videojuegos (Sonic y Pikachu) pereciendo en esa escena fue demasiado, pero seguro que el buen Kirby los salvará =D. Bueno, sería interesante hacer un one-shot sobre eso, pero primero debería ponerme al día con las tramas de los smash. Lo tendré en cuenta ;)

 **JCMX:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia y el uso de los personajes. Jaja bueno qué bien que además de entretener un rato, mi historia sirva y sea útil para otros jaja. Me halagas *se sonroja*

¡No se olviden de poner el **opening**!: _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado)

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Inteligencia y espionaje**

.

Vector, Honey y Charmy viajaron hasta la Tierra. Usaron la tecnología de los Nocturnus para crear un portal que los llevara hacia su mundo: específicamente, hacia las coordenadas que daban a Spagonia. Sigilosamente se habían escabullido hasta la casa del profesor Pickle, conservando el dispositivo que les permitiría regresar a la Celda del Crepúsculo.

Sumamente sorprendido, el profesor Pickle se enteró de que los héroes habían sobrevivido, aunque tuvo que lamentar las bajas de algunos de ellos. Vector le explicó todo cuanto habían vivido, y que en la Celda del Crepúsculo estaban planeando un contraataque masivo. Para su sorpresa, Pickle les contó que habían transcurrido cinco días desde que Honey y los demás partieron hacia aquel sitio interdimensional.

Honey no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados en la Celda del Crepúsculo. Por más que el fallecimiento de sus amigos fuera algo sumamente doloroso, el problema del transcurso del tiempo en aquel lugar con respecto de la Tierra era algo muy importante. Fue por eso que le sugirió a Vector apresurarse, marchar de vuelta a su mundo y comenzar a investigar dónde se escondía Eggman, mientras el resto planeaba los siguientes movimientos. Al detective le pareció una gran idea, buscó a Charmy y partió. Espio se quedaría en la celda en representación de los Chaotix.

Necesitaban información, pero era muy peligroso infiltrarse en alguna base. En este momento corrían con una gran desventaja. Así que optaron por un método que nunca habían usado, pero que, dadas sus circunstancias, era el más seguro y efectivo. Secuestrar e interrogar a algún humano cercano que supiera sobre las instalaciones secretas del doctor.

Les tomó tres días hacer averiguaciones, usando los contactos del profesor Pickle y el ex comandante de GUN, el señor Tower. Fue Honey la que se encargó de ponerlo al tanto de todo.

Al fin encontraron a su objetivo. Un hombre cuarentón, empresario e industrial de Empire City. Uno de esos cerdos de clase alta que gustan de estar en la élite, oprimiendo a la plebe, y de codearse con sus "iguales".

La misión no debía ser difícil. El hombre tenía una rutina bastante monótona: ir a trabajar a las 8 am, salir al mediodía a comer a uno de esos pomposos restaurantes, volver a las 13:30, continuar con su aburrido trabajo y salir a las 17 pm. Casi siempre iba acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. Los martes y jueves, luego de trabajar, viajaba hacia un club para jugar al tenis. Allí se reunía con más gente, por lo que no era el momento más apropiado. Los viernes iba al cine con su esposa. Pero el próximo sábado, el tipo viajaría a Apotos para tener un fin de semana de relajación en un spa privado. Su esposa se quedaría en casa, por lo que iría solo.

Ese era el momento adecuado para dar el golpe. La base de operaciones de Tower estaba a las afueras de aquella ciudad. Podrían atrapar al tipo a mitad de camino y llevarlo ante los agentes para interrogarlo.

Llegó el día del operativo. Vector tenía el modelo, color y matrícula del vehículo en el que el hombre se movería. En la ruta que iba hacia Apotos, Vector, Honey y Charmy esperaban escondidos en los matorrales. Estaba anocheciendo. Las estrellas comenzaron a vislumbrarse, mientras el sol se ponía detrás del eterno mar cristalino.

No había demasiado tráfico, pero, aun así, trabajar sin ser vistos era imposible. Debían interceptar el vehículo, o más bien, al hombre, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Honey se había vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba todo un traje de cuero negro que la cubría completamente. La felina tuvo que enrollar su cola detrás de su espalda para que nadie notara si se trataba de un humano o de un zoomorfo. Se puso una goma en la cabeza para que no se notaran sus orejas. La gata estaba completamente cubierta de negro, y con aquella táctica, era muy difícil tratar adivinar a qué raza pertenecía.

Vector y Charmy estaban ahí para dar apoyo por si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Si algo se salía de control, los tres debían escapar. Pero no podían fallar: este hombre era un blanco ideal y tenía las características de un auténtico canario. Si se le hacía algo de presión, hablaría.

Esperaron un poco más, hasta que avistaron el vehículo. Era una camioneta 4x4, gris, con pintura y llantas relucientes. El tipo iba solo, hablando por su teléfono celular.

— Honey, en cuanto cuelgue, vas tras él — dijo Vector.

— Entendido — afirmó la gata.

La camioneta pasó a lo largo de su posición, pero el hombre continuaba con su aparato.

— Lo seguiré — dijo Honey.

La felina comenzó a correr usando sus cuatro patas, para que los matorrales la cubrieran. No era difícil alcanzar a un vehículo cuya velocidad máxima era menos de la mitad de lo que ella podía correr. La noche la protegía, y nadie notaba su presencia. Usando sus antiguos instintos de depredador, todavía impregnados en su ser, la chica esperó el momento oportuno. Cuando este apareció, atacó.

Honey se abalanzó sobre el costado derecho de la camioneta e ingresó por la ventana con gran precisión. Se movía tan rápido que el hombre creyó que había sido chocado por otro vehículo, y cuando se dio cuenta, alguien lo había sacado por la otra puerta. Iba cargado sobre los brazos de alguien tan pequeño que no podía ver.

La gata continuó corriendo por espacio de unos momentos. Para su fortuna, el hombre estaba tan aturdido que no emitió un sonido, preso de la confusión y el miedo. El vértigo había hecho que se le cerrara la garganta. Mil metros campo adentro, Honey bajó al hombre y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Los ojos del humano se cerraron y perdió la conciencia.

Pero cuando creyó haber terminado la misión, un golpe en la mandíbula la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. La felina aterrizó de pie, mirando de frente a sus atacantes, que no eran otra cosa que dos robots muy parecidos Gemerl, aunque eran totalmente grises. La felina sabía por terceros que se trataba de la serie "Phi" del doctor Eggman. El intento del científico de replicar el potencial de Emerl se condensó en esta serie de máquinas, que resultaban bastante inferiores al original, pero muy aceptables como guardaespaldas para los ricachones como el tipo este.

— Enemigo detectado — dijo uno de los Phi — Protocolo de defensa en marcha. Modo de combate activado.

Ambos robots grises se pusieron en guardia simultáneamente. La felina los imitó.

— Debieron estar en los asientos traseros de la camioneta — murmuró ella — Debimos suponer que el tipo tendría un mínimo de seguridad.

Ambos robots se lanzaron hacia la chica, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia. Uno de los Phi lanzó un puñetazo directo al pecho, pero Honey giró lateralmente y, sosteniendo su cuerpo con su mano izquierda, golpeó con la pierna derecha el rostro del robot. Usó su mano para dar un salto y volver a incorporarse.

El otro Phi usó ambos pies para dar un salto hacia adelante y golpearla con un cabezazo. Honey cayó y rodó por el suelo. Uno de sus enemigos dio un salto, cayendo con una patada hacha, intentando rematarla. Ella rodó rápidamente, esquivando el ataque, y se levantó de un salto. El otro robot se adelantó y conectó una fuerte patada en sus costillas, lanzando a la chica contra una roca.

Un Phi ensambló su brazo, convirtiéndolo en un cañón de plasma, y apuntó al centro del cuerpo de la chica. Justo a tiempo, ella dio un salto hacia adelante y usó su cola para tomar el arma. Honey se deslizó por el suelo, jaló su cola y el cañón disparó una bola de energía que hizo estallar al otro robot. Luego, jaló su cola hacia ella y dio una patada tan fuerte que le arrancó la cabeza de raíz al robot. Con el cuello chisporroteando electricidad, la máquina cayó al suelo y ella quedó de pie, jadeando, pero victoriosa.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando abrió los ojos, el hombre se encontró dentro de una habitación sin ventanas. Había dos lámparas en el techo que iluminaban el lugar. Un armario por allá, una estantería por ahí en la esquina. Algunas herramientas de jardinería apoyadas contra el armario. Unas llaves ingresas colgadas en la pared.

El hombre pronto notó que se encontraba amordazado y atado a una silla. Miró a su alrededor buscando al culpable, pero estaba solo. No había ningún sonido a su alrededor. No se oían voces, ni vehículos desde afuera, ni la radio. Estaba solo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y por ella ingresaron un cocodrilo, una abeja y una gata antropomórficos.

Vector se colocó delante del tipo y le sacó la mordaza.

— Yo los conozco — dijo el hombre, mostrándose agresivo — Tú eres ese sucio detective. Y tú, abejorro, eres su cómplice. Veamos… Chaotix, ¿verdad? Ese es el nombre de su agencia. Ridículo.

— Somos nosotros los que vamos a hablar, señor — dijo el cocodrilo, mostrándose indiferente — Usted solo responderá lo que necesitamos saber y todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? De acuerdo. Primera pregunta. ¿Cuántas bases de Eggman conoce?

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia un costado, puso una expresión repulsiva y volvió a encarar al detective.

— No les diré nada — dijo con firmeza — Ustedes no son más que basura. Escoria que ayuda a los salvajes. No tienen el nivel ni la pureza para dirigirme la palabra. ¡Si fuera ustedes, me liberaría y suplicaría piedad!

— Mala respuesta — dijo Honey — Responda a nuestra pregunta, por favor. Estamos siendo amables. Sabemos que su empresa suministra materia prima para la fabricación de los robots de Eggman. Tenemos presente que ha frecuentado algunas de sus instalaciones. ¿Cuál es la principal?

— Escúchame, niña estúpida — vociferó el hombre, sacando los dientes — Tienes suerte de estar aquí con tus amigos. A varios de mis hombres les encantaría tener a una muchacha como tú para divertirse. Si sigues por este camino, me aseguraré de encontrarte y hacer que te conviertan en su esclava.

— No estás en posición de hablar, maldito degenerado — dijo Vector con enojo en su voz — Dinos lo que queremos saber y no te haremos daño. Última advertencia.

— ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a un par de animales a medio evolucionar? Las suyas son razas a mitad de camino. Apenas si mejoraron desde sus formas animales. Los seres humanos somos completos, puros, perfectos… Ustedes y todos los de su especie deberían morir. Deberían ser exterminados sin piedad, humillados y reducidos a simples animales sucios, que es lo que son. Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Sonic, me llené de felicidad y…

La sonora bofetada que recibió de Honey hizo que seis de sus dientes cayeran al suelo, junto con varios hilos de sangre. Vector la miró algo sorprendido. Había fuego en los ojos de Honey.

El hombre escupió sangre y sonrió con malicia.

— Eres ruda, gatita — dijo — ¿Sabes? Alguien como tú podría hacer excelentes…

Vector volvió a ponerle la mordaza para que dejara de hablar. Esto no estaba funcionando. Se suponía que el tipo era de lengua suelta.

— De acuerdo, plan B — dijo el cocodrilo.

Le puso una mano en el hombro a la gata y la apartó unos metros de los demás.

— Escucha, hay algo que debo hacer y… Bueno, no quisiera que Charmy estuviera aquí — dijo en voz muy baja — ¿Podrías llevarlo a alguna parte?

La gata se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió. Se separó del cocodrilo y se dirigió a la abeja.

— Ven, Charmy. Tenemos que hablar con Tower sobre nuestros próximos movimientos.

— ¡Claro! — dijo la abeja — Vector, te lo encargo. Sácale toda la información que puedas.

— Por supuesto que lo haré, amiguito — dijo el detective, chocando puños con su colega.

— Nos vemos, hombre malo — se despidió Charmy.

Ambos abrieron la puerta y se marcharon, dejando al detective solo con el humano.

Cuando se fueron, Vector giró la cabeza para ver a su rehén, con una mirada tan fría, oscura y despiadada, que el hombre tragó su propia sangre. El cocodrilo se volteó y se dirigió a las herramientas que había en la mesa.

— ¿Sabes? Durante toda mi vida, siempre he tratado de hacer las cosas bien — dijo — Ser un buen detective, un buen amigo, un buen vecino… A veces tienes problemas y las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero siempre hay gente dispuesta a ayudarte. Y yo trato de hacer lo mismo. Tan simple como eso.

Vector miró una tenaza, luego miró un cuchillo, después miró un destornillador… El hombre vigilaba atentamente sus movimientos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

— Pero lo que más me choca son las personas malintencionadas. Esas que creen estar por encima de los demás y que no solo tienen el descaro de pisotear a los que tienen debajo, sino que también lo disfrutan.

Vector se volteó para ver de nuevo a su rehén. En sus manos había una pequeña caja con elementos cortantes. También había un trozo de hilo de acero, unas tijeras y una pequeña botella de ácido. El hombre volvió a tragar saliva.

— Bueno, tal vez hoy me desquite un poco — dijo el cocodrilo con una sonrisa de miedo — Después de todo, he perdido a tantos amigos que estoy realmente enojado.

A pedido de Honey, el comandante Tower encendió la radio y sintonizó música clásica. Las armoniosas melodías de Beethoven deleitaban los oídos de todos, sepultando los fuertes y abrumadores quejidos de dolor que provenían de la habitación donde tenían cautivo al rehén.

Pasaron dos horas. Vector salió de la habitación, limpiándose las manos con una toalla blanca manchada de sangre. Se secó el sudor de la cabeza con un pequeño pañuelo. Honey llegó desde el otro lado y miró la toalla con algo de impresión.

— Nunca estaré orgulloso de lo que acabo de hacer — dijo el cocodrilo con pesar en su voz — La muerte saca lo peor de nosotros.

— ¿Lo mataste? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Claro que no. Sería rebajarme a su nivel — respondió Vector tirando la toalla a un balde de basura y cerrando la bolsa para que nadie la viera — Pero el tipo nunca lo olvidará.

— Bueno, él se lo buscó — dijo la chica, intentando no pensar en las atrocidades que pudo haber hecho su compañero — ¿Conseguiste algo de información?

— Sí. De hecho, tengo todo lo que queríamos — dijo levantando un pulgar.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

En el sótano de aquella casa, en el campo, Vector, Honey y Charmy estaban reunidos con algunos de los agentes de la ex GUN. El señor Tower presidía la improvisada reunión. Un mapa de Empire City estaba extendido sobre la mesa, la cual era soporte para otras cosas, como cigarrillos o tazas de café.

— La base principal de Eggman se encuentra aquí, en el Capitolio — dijo Vector apoyando el dedo índice en el centro de la ciudad — Antes, el doctor operaba en bases acuáticas, pero ahora que es el dueño del mundo prefiere algo más ostentoso y lleno de gente que lo pueda alabar. Usó parte de la Egg Fleet para construir su nueva fortaleza en tan poco tiempo.

— El Capitolio será el blanco principal — dijo Tower — Pero debemos ubicar otros puntos estratégicos para debilitar el accionar del doctor. Depósitos de combustible, armamento, fábricas de robots, centrales de energía… Pero las más importantes serán las fábricas de bombas Fallout.

— Supongo que los chicos tendrán ese dato en cuenta — dijo el cocodrilo.

— Sabemos que una de las fábricas se encuentra en una antigua mina de hierro en Shamar — dijo Tower — Vector, ¿el hombre no ha revelado ninguna información sobre otras posibles instalaciones?

— No. No sabía nada de eso, y ni siquiera conocía la de Shamar — contestó el detective llevándose una mano al mentón — Eso me hace pensar que es un secreto muy bien guardado por los doctores.

— Tiene sentido. Así lo haría yo — dijo el militar.

Honey se aproximó a una computadora e insertó un teléfono dentro de ella.

— En realidad, conocemos una más — dijo ella — No me había fijado bien en esto hasta hace poco. Cuando nos infiltramos en la nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada, tomamos una fotografía del mapa general de la nave. Y esto es lo que no vimos en ese momento.

La felina giró la pantalla para que todos vieran la imagen. Se trataba de un plano donde decía, claramente, "Instalación F". Por encima de aquella enorme sala, se encontraba otra. "Refinería roja".

— ¿Y eso qué significa? — preguntó Tower.

— Creo que ahí tienen una fábrica flotante de bombas Fallout — contestó Honey — No tenemos más pruebas, pero con Refinería Roja, supongo que se refiere a donde procesan los anillos estrella roja.

— Parece algo lógico — dijo Tower con una mano en el mentón — Tener una fábrica de bombas que pudiera desplazarse es algo arriesgado pero efectivo. Aunque atacaran las instalaciones terrestres, siempre tendrían una forma de construir las bombas y estar tan alejados como quieran.

— Entonces, será más inteligente atacar la base de Shamar y la Battle Bird Armada — dijo Vector — De este modo, estaremos seguros de acabar con su suministro de armamento.

— Sería genial si pudiésemos encontrar las siete Esmeraldas Caos — dijo Honey — Así, Sonic y Silver podrían volverse súper, y tendríamos muchísimas más chances de ganar.

— Es curioso que lo mencione, señorita — dijo Tower con las manos en la espalda — Hace pocos minutos, mis hombres me informaron que la Guardia de Soleanna ha recuperado seis esmeraldas, entre las Caos y las Sol. No soy un experto, pero supongo que podría ser suficiente para ayudarnos.

— Bueno. Tendremos que ponernos en marcha y continuar el trabajo — dijo Vector — Charmy, ¿podrías volver a la Celda y contarles a los chicos nuestras novedades?

— Claro, Vec.

— Iré contigo — dijo Tower.

— ¿Comandante? — preguntó Topaz, sorprendida.

— El Consejo del Crepúsculo tiene buenas intenciones y grandes fuerzas, pero no conocen nuestro mundo — dijo el hombre — Necesito asegurarme de que sus tácticas serán efectivas. Recuerden: solo tendremos una oportunidad para retomar nuestro mundo. Si fallamos, habremos perdido para siempre. Topaz, te dejo a cargo de las operaciones. Confío en tu profesionalismo e integridad, como militar y como mujer.

La chica se enderezó y realizó un saludo militar.

— No lo decepcionaré, Señor — dijo ella.

— Sé que no lo harás — dijo el hombre, respondiendo el saludo.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **Celda del Crepúsculo. Colonia Zoah.**

Pocos lugares eran tan especiales, para ciertas circunstancias, como los bares. Algunos preferían desahogar las penas llorando, o hablando con otros, pero él prefería un buen trago de whisky, en soledad. Sus ojos ondulaban siguiendo el movimiento de aquellos caprichosos cubos de hielo, que se deshacían en el líquido. Una voz se dirigió hacia él.

— Así que aquí estabas.

Jet se volteó para mirar al erizo azul. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante antes de que el halcón dibujara una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

— Vamos, siéntate que es gratis — dijo, y el erizo se sentó a su lado. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

— Así que las cosas se van cada vez más al demonio — dijo Jet dando un sorbo a su trago — Shade nos contó todo lo sucedido mientras ustedes… Tomaban un respiro.

El erizo suspiró.

— Es la segunda vez que nos salvamos de milagro — dijo Sonic — ¿Será que el destino nos quiere vivos por alguna razón?

— Si vas a ponerte a filosofar, tienes que hacerlo con un buen trago — dijo — Oiga cantinero, dele a este chico un whisky.

— Em… No bebo, gracias.

— No seas nenita — dijo el halcón girando los ojos — Tendrás que hacerte hombre alguna vez, ¿no crees? Además, ¿qué mejor ocasión que esta para un trago?

— Supongo que… No es tan mala idea.

El cantinero le trajo su bebida al erizo, y este le dio un sorbo como si fuese agua. Tuvo que toser varias veces por el picor en su garganta.

— Ja, como lo imaginé — dijo Jet soltando una pequeña risa y dándole palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo — ¿Ves? Ahora ya eres un niño de verdad. Dicen que los zoah son grandes bebedores, pero apuesto a que no nos ganarían a Storm y a mí.

— No sabía que te gustaba el alcohol.

— Cuando haces lo que yo hago, a veces tienes que olvidar ciertas cosas — dijo Jet.

— Si… Rayos, cómo quisiera olvidar muchas cosas — dijo el erizo — O mejor dicho, como quisiera que no hubieran sucedido esas cosas.

— Pero sucedieron. Aunque me alegro de haberlos encontrado con vida. Creímos que se habían convertido en polvo como las otras ciudades. Un Control Caos gigantesco… Le deben la vida a Knuckles.

El erizo sintió un puntazo en el pecho al oír su nombre. Cerró sus ojos, intentando que no se derramaran más lágrimas.

— Lo siento. No quise sacar el tema — dijo Jet, y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran de nuevo en el vaso — Primera vez que pierdes a uno de los tuyos, ¿cierto?

— Si… Espera, ¿a quién perdiste?

— Je… Fue hace mucho tiempo. Todavía no había conocido a Wave ni a Storm — dijo Jet con una sonrisa nostálgica — Solo éramos unos niños estúpidos, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro. Mi hermano era menos precavido que yo, lo cual ya es decir mucho.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? — preguntó Sonic un tanto sorprendido.

— Tenía. Hace años que falleció.

— Oh, vaya… Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía.

— No te preocupes. Ya lo superé — dijo haciendo hincapié en el vaso de whisky — Una de las razones por las que empecé a beber. Pero, en resumidas cuentas, mi hermano Turbo y yo habíamos robado unos relojes de oro de una joyería. Nuestros Extreme Gears eran bastante baratos en comparación a los que usamos ahora, así que no era sencillo evadir a la policía con esa chatarra. Resulta que patrulla iba, patrulla venía. Emboscada. Doblamos a la derecha. Callejón sin salida. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de correr hacia los coches, para evadirlos rápidamente y escapar, pero… Un policía se cruzó donde no debía. Mi hermano lo chocó y lo mató al instante. Él salió volando y rodó por el suelo. Cuando me acerqué, aun con los policías apuntándome con sus armas, me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

Sonic estaba con la boca abierta por el relato. Aún no podía creer que Jet hubiera pasado por algo semejante a tan corta edad.

— En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se destruyó en mi cara — dijo, dándole otro sorbo al whisky — La policía me llevó y me encerró por robo simple. Pero necesitaba escapar, y no hablo solo de la cárcel, aunque también hui de ella, claro. Desde ese momento, todo lo que hice fue huir. Tuve que reconstruir mi mundo. Uno en el cual mi hermano ya no existiera, y no fue sencillo. Pero cuando conocí a esos dos… Ahí fue cuando dejé de escapar y volví a enfrentarme a la vida. Gracias a Wave y Storm, que los conocí cuando más necesitaba de alguien. Fue como si el cielo supiera que quería ayuda y me envió dos nuevos hermanos a mi vida. Así los considero, y daría mi vida por ellos en cualquier momento. Así que, en resumen, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero no es el fin. Aún tienes mucho que dar. Como decía Turbo: adelante, y nunca frenes. Y nunca he dejado de pisar el acelerador. ¿Entiendes?

Sonic miró el vaso que tenía delante de sí. Por primera vez, sentía esa empatía por alguien que había pasado por una tragedia similar. Sentía que lo comprendían perfectamente, y que cualquier consejo de su parte no serían palabras vacías o de lástima. Se encontraba sentado al lado de un sobreviviente, y así se sintió él mismo en ese momento.

— Gracias… Por compartir esto conmigo — soltó el erizo.

— Je… Tal vez ya entiendas un poco más mi forma de ser, amigo — dijo Jet con una sonrisa.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Crees que lo lograremos? — preguntó Sonic — Quiero decir… Vencer a Infinite y derrocar a Eggman.

— No lo sé… Lo único que sé es que eres tan obstinado que no te detendrás hasta vengar a tus amigos. ¿Me equivoco?

El erizo dibujó una ligera y triste sonrisa.

— No.

Jet giró la cabeza para mirarlo con seriedad.

— Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, Sonic. Sé que ya lo sabes, pero es bueno que lo escuches. Todos están contigo.

El erizo lo miró a los ojos y asintió con decisión. Volvió a mirar su vaso. Estaba pronto a terminarse. Frunció el ceño y terminó su whisky de un solo trago. Golpeó la mesa con la base del vaso y se levantó. No sabía si era producto de la bebida o de las palabras de su amigo, pero sintió que la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a hervir.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Happily Even After_ (del anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann). Obviamente, búsquenla subtitulada y disfruten su hermosa letra y melodía.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejarme sus impresiones en los reviews. ¡Todavía es gratis! XD**

Una inesperada aparición y la revelación de una verdad cambia la perspectiva de sus objetivos. En el capítulo número 19 de Sonic Fallout, **El secreto de las Gemas de Poder**. _Sigues ahí, en alguna parte, y te traeré de vuelta._

 _See you later!_


	20. El secreto de las Gemas de Poder

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo semanal. Poco a poco se va poniendo cada vez más épico, ¿no? Bueno, yo lo siento así a medida que avanza esta historia XD

Respondamos algunos reviews:

 **LycanrocMoon:** lamento que la acción tarde tanto en llegar, pero es necesario darle este tiempo a los personajes para desarrollarlos. Pero te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena, con una batalla final de grandes proporciones ;)

 **Silvaze Girly:** esos detalles del padre de Cream se verán más adelante, cuando haya una charla entre madre e hija. Sí, bueno, Gamma es más amigable que Omega. A mí me gusta más que este último XD. Sobre lo de Rouge, la cosa es que nadie tiene el tiempo ni la tranquilidad para lamentar a los caídos. La guerra se les vino encima y tienen que actuar ya, así que no hay tiempo para llorar.

Pongan el **opening!** : _Colors of the Heart_ (cover por David Delgado)

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XIX**

 **El secreto de las Gemas de Poder**

.

En la Celda del Crepúsculo, en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de la colonia Zoah, Cream se encontraba sentada sobre un banquito. La perla en su collar brillaba con una luz muy tenue, casi imperceptible. La conejita tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, pensando en sus amigos, que cayeron en batalla. Pensó en Gemerl. Ella no lo vio, pero le contaron que vieron cómo estalló luego de una terrible pelea contra Whisker y Johnny.

Sentía un profundo dolor y una gran pena. Cheese, que había luchado a su lado en la batalla, se acercó hasta ella con una lágrima saltada. El pequeño chao se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Unos pequeños pasos, que se acercaban tímidamente hasta su habitación. Luego, unos golpes en la puerta. Cream se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir. Se topó con los azulados ojos de Tails.

— Hola — dijo él.

— Hola — dijo ella.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

— Em… Solo vine a decirte que… En unos minutos empezarán la reunión en el consejo — dijo Tails — Vamos a trazar los planes para reconquistar nuestro mundo.

— Qué… Qué bien — dijo ella sin ganas en su voz — Iré enseguida.

— Claro… — el zorrito tragó saliva — Escucha, yo… Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero…

Tails comenzó a retorcerse una de sus colas con ambas manos, mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

— … Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto con nosotros, Cream. De verdad — dijo al final.

Cream abrió más los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella no había comprendido lo cerca que estuvo de partir de este mundo. Siempre pensando en los demás, y más ahora, la conejita no había considerado la idea de que sus amigos se entristecieran por su propia pérdida.

— Yo también estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. Los hubiese extrañado mucho — dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Tails sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Aquel gesto bastaba para hacerlo sentir mejor, y olvidar, aunque fuera por unos breves instantes, el dolor de tantas pérdidas.

— Todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días fue duro para todos, y en especial para mí — dijo el zorrito — Primero tú, y luego Knuckles y Shadow… Pasaron tantas cosas que ya ni recuerdo la última vez que sonreí. Pero no quiero dejar que vuelva a pasar algo como esto. Sé que no puedo devolverle la vida a Knuckles y a Shadow, pero… Eres mi mejor amiga, y quiero estar ahí para protegerte. Odiaría volver a ver cómo te lastiman de nuevo. Sentí que casi… Sentí que perdía todas mis fuerzas. Y es extraño, porque… porque nunca me había pasado antes.

Los ojos de Cream se cristalizaron un poco, y sonrió con emoción contenida. No supo qué más decir, y se adelantó para abrazarlo.

— Entiendo lo que dices — dijo ella — Es horrible pasar por eso, y lo siento, porque en parte fue mi culpa por haberme descuidado. También eres mi mejor amigo, Tails.

Sorprendiendo al zorrito, Cream le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara. Cheese, que se encontraba revoloteando por ahí, comenzó a reír de alegría.

— ¡T-tengo que volver con los demás! — dijo él, separándose nerviosamente de su amiga — ¡De seguro estarán diciendo cosas importantes! ¿No quieres venir?

— En un minuto — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Claro, te veré allí — dijo despidiéndose, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tails salió de allí, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, dejándose deslizar por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo. Aún sonrojado, dio un profundo suspiro. ¿Qué fue eso? Su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

— ¿Tails? — escuchó una voz.

— ¡Blaze! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? — preguntó el zorrito.

— Vine a ver a mi amiga, igual que tú — dijo ella, y levantó una ceja — Por cierto, ¿qué haces en el…?

— ¡Ya me iba! — dijo Tails, y se levantó apresuradamente para retirarse — ¡Nos vemos luego!

— Sí, claro, nos vemos — dijo la felina, y entrecerró los ojos — Qué raro…

La chica golpeó la puerta, pero estaba entrecerrada y se abrió por el golpe. Allí vio a Cream sentada en el suelo, justo como Tails, momentos antes. Cheese se encontraba revoloteando de gusto.

— Esto es aún más raro — murmuró — Emm… ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Blaze!

Cream se levantó y se abalanzó sobre la princesa. Blaze sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, apretando a la niña entre sus brazos con fuerza. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

— Todos pensamos que te perderíamos — dijo la felina, separándose de ella — ¿Cómo fue que…?

— El señor Big me puso este collar — dijo Cream señalando la gema de Chip — Esto me salvó la vida.

— Ya veo. Vaya, nunca pensé que ese gato fuese tan listo — dijo Blaze, y en seguida trató de retractarse — ¡Quiero decir, que fue una idea brillante! ¡Nunca se me habría ocurrido!

— No te preocupes — dijo la conejita riendo — Esta gema también me dio poderes.

— Sí, me lo han dicho. Pero, aun así, no te arriesgues demasiado. Puede que la próxima batalla que libremos sea la definitiva. Será muy peligroso, y quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado.

— Te lo prometo — dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Blaze sonrió con dulzura. Ahora fue ella quien le dio un abrazo.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

En la sala principal de reuniones de la colonia Zoah, comenzaban a llegar los héroes y tomaban sus lugares. Habían sido convocados a una reunión urgente: se decidiría la estrategia a seguir para la reconquista de la Tierra. Pero antes de eso, Amy les tenía preparado algo.

La eriza se encontraba parada delante de la mesa, como presidiendo el consejo. A su lado estaba Gamma. Más de uno podía notar, podía sentir, que a diferencia de la mayoría de robots que antes se habían cruzado, sus ojos eran diferentes. Parecía haber vida en ellos. Vida y sentimientos.

Sonic sonrió al verlo. No necesitaba presentación, pues lo recordaba perfectamente.

— Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no quiero posponer esto más — dijo Amy —Chicos, quiero presentarles a un viejo amigo que creí haber perdido, pero que volví a encontrar aquí, hoy. Él es Gamma. Lo conocí cuando se rebeló contra Eggman, aquella vez que trató de usar a Perfect Chaos. Él me ayudó a escapar.

— Espera, ¿ya se conocían? — dijo Mighty, sorprendido — Gamma, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

— Cuando los conocí a ustedes, no tenía manera de saber que eran parte del equipo de Sonic. Pero cuando lo supe, decidí guardar silencio. Supuse que no importaba demasiado si ustedes sabían que ya los conocía.

— Eres demasiado introvertido — dijo Honey — Pero, aun así, me alegro haberte encontrado.

— ¡Sí! Gracias a ustedes, sé que Gamma sigue vivo — dijo Amy — Y estoy segura de que será de gran ayuda con todo esto.

— Bueno, Gamma, un gusto conocerte — dijo Silver.

— Es un placer — dijo Blaze.

— Gracias a todos por aceptarme — dijo Gamma — Haré lo que pueda para ayudarlos.

Rouge se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia el robot rojo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, levantó la vista.

— Te pareces a Omega, pero eres distinto — dijo ella — Aunque suene extraño, hay algo en tus ojos… Sé que suena ridículo, porque eres una máquina y no deberías poder reflejar emociones. Pero, de alguna manera que no me explico… Transmites algo diferente. Algo como… Ternura. Compasión. Si logran reparar a Omega, tal vez deberías hablar con él. A lo mejor puedes enseñarle algunas cosas.

— Gracias — dijo Gamma — ¿Esto… nos hace amigos?

La murciélago sonrió.

— Claro, grandulón — respondió, y golpeó la carcasa con un seco golpecito de sus nudillos — Después de todo, eras parte del equipo mucho antes que yo.

— Me siento estafado — dijo Jet cruzándose de brazos — Encontramos a su amigo perdido y ni siquiera lo sabíamos. Vaya tontos estamos hechos.

— Y vaya momento épico que será cuando Omega y Gamma se encuentren — dijo Sticks.

Sonic se adelantó para estar delante del enorme robot rojo. Lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos — le dijo — Te ves bien. ¿Te hiciste algunas remodelaciones?

— Aproveché mi tiempo para rediseñarme más eficientemente — dijo Gamma.

— Es bueno volver a verte, amigo — dijo el erizo, golpeándole el brazo metálico — Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero cierta eriza terca nos hizo entrar en razón y entender que no éramos enemigos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy terca! — dijo Amy.

— Viejo, esto se pondrá bueno — bromeó Marine, y algunos rieron.

Aquello, algo tan simple como la risa, los ayudó, aunque fuera un poco, a distenderse. A liberar tanta tensión sobre sus hombros.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Pasaron los minutos y llegó el resto de los convocados a la sala. En aquella habitación, delante de la larga y ovalada mesa se encontraban los héroes y los principales líderes militares de la Celda del Crepúsculo. En el centro de la mesa había un enorme mapa de la Tierra que los nocturnus poseían como otro de los objetos heredados de la época de Ix. El general Raxos se encontraba a mitad de la reunión, con el dedo índice apoyado sobre una parte en especial del mapa. Terios, el jefe de Nocturnia, y Krag, el de los kron, estaban uno a cada lado del poderoso zoah.

— Nuestros hombres podrían tomar Westopolis y establecer una base allí — dijo con su gruesa voz — Una vez aseguremos el punto de reunión, haremos una ruta de suministros. Mantendremos abierto el portal para traer tanques, cañones, naves y refuerzos de infantería. Sería buena idea establecer puntos de vigilancia a las afueras de la ciudad. En especial en las fronteras con Aquatic Capital y Empire City.

— Lamento interrumpirlo, pero nada de eso servirá — dijo Espio — Eggman usará las bombas para destruir el fuerte. Arrasará la ciudad entera si es necesario. El problema es que usará sus armas de destrucción masiva.

— No será problema si desplegamos los escudos — dijo el general — Tan pronto como nuestros guerreros recuperen la ciudad, instalarán deflectores. Crearemos campos de fuerza para protegernos de las explosiones, y luego enviaremos escuadrones en ataques relámpago para invadir las ciudades. A medida que las recuperemos, desplegaremos más escudos.

— ¿Y si no es suficiente defensa? — preguntó Silver — Todos los habitantes, incluidos sus soldados, serán cenizas.

— Es difícil planear una contraofensiva efectiva contra el tipo de armas con las que cuentan los doctores — dijo Raxos suspirando — Esta tal vez sea nuestra mejor opción.

— Tal vez haya una mejor opción… — se escuchó.

Cuando todos voltearon, observaron a Tails, quien se acercaba lentamente a la mesa.

— Las armas de Eggman, las bombas. Tienen un punto débil — continuó.

Silver y Blaze recordaron su incursión a la base de Nega en Blizzard Peaks.

— Según los informes del mismo Eggman Nega, las bombas Fallout son inestables ante estimulaciones dimensionales — dijo el zorrito — Esto hace que queden inútiles. Si de algún modo logramos realizar ese efecto en nuestro mundo, todas las bombas serán inservibles. Pero tendríamos que hacer que el planeta entero sufra el efecto.

Terios lo miró algo dudoso.

— Discúlpeme, señor Prower. No soy científico, pero, ¿cómo hará para crear un efecto de distorsión dimensional en un planeta que tiene una masa de 6 mil trillones de toneladas?

Tails bajó las orejas.

— Bueno… Necesitaríamos energía. Muchísima energía. Tal vez debamos usar las siete Esmeraldas Caos. Además, necesitamos algo para emitir las distorsiones. Algo como una antena o un cañón. El Cañón Eclipse podría servir.

— ¿Cañón Eclipse? — preguntó Raxos.

— Es un super cañón que hay en la estación espacial Ark — dijo Tails, llevándose una mano al mentón — Haciendo números rápido, creo que sería suficiente. Pero no tengo idea de cómo provocar un efecto de distorsión dimensional.

— Mis científicos podrían ayudarte — dijo el jefe equidna — Ellos inventaron los cinturones dimensionales que nuestros soldados usaron en el pasado, cuando el tirano Ix gobernaba.

— Entonces, tenemos un plan — dijo Sonic — Raxos, ¿ya tienes a tus tropas listas?

— Nuestras fuerzas de la Celda del Crepúsculo están casi preparadas — contestó el zoah — Aunque todavía faltan las tropas de los mundos aliados.

— Genial. Eso quiere decir que pronto estaremos listos para atacar. Pero para eso debemos librarnos de las bombas primero. Además, tenemos que encontrar la guarida de Eggman.

— Vector, Honey y Charmy se encargarán de eso — dijo Amy.

— Por otro lado, también tenemos que impedir que Eggman siga fabricando las bombas. Aun después de que usen el arma para desactivarlas — dijo Shade — Por lo que entendí, la distorsión solo afecta a las ya construidas. No tiene ningún efecto sobre su materia prima.

— Exacto — remarcó Tails.

— Eso significa que debemos atacar dos lugares a la vez — dijo Raxos.

— Tres — dijo Jet — Uno es la base principal, o sea, donde están los Eggmans. La otra es la fábrica de bombas, que, si no me equivoco, está en Shamar. Y la tercera es la nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada. Estoy seguro de que están repletos de todo tipo de armamento. Su nave es una fortaleza voladora, y no me sorprendería que tuvieran guardadas unas cuantas bombas F. Deberíamos hacerla caer.

Wave observó a su jefe, inquisitiva.

"¿Realmente es eso? ¿O tienes cuentas que saldar con Speedy, Jet?", pensó la golondrina.

— De acuerdo. Tres frentes de batalla — dijo Raxos — Me aseguraré de que cada uno esté bien provisto de tropas. Una vez que las bombas queden desactivadas, tendremos que actuar lo más pronto posible. Hay que evitar a toda costa que los doctores respondan a nuestro ataque. Pero primero, lo primero. Reuniremos a todas las tropas que podamos. Una vez hecho esto, el señor Prower y su equipo marcharán a la Tierra a hacer lo que tengan que hacer para desactivar las bombas. Cuando lo logren, los demás atacaremos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Yo tengo una pregunta — dijo la Reina N´rrgal — ¿Por qué esssa pequeña joya essstá brillando?

Todos voltearon y miraron a Cream. La conejita sintió que algo no andaba bien. Bajó la mirada para notar que la perla que tenía sobre su collar estaba brillando con demasiada intensidad. De pronto, de la pequeña gema emergió una luz roja, que flotaba en el aire, y se movió a lo largo de la sala. Otra luz, esta vez verde, surgió y se encaminó a un lado de la roja. Todos contemplaban aquello sin comprender de qué se trataba.

Al final, ambos luceros bajaron un poco la altura e iluminaron intensamente la sala. Cuando la luz se difuminó, los presentes quedaron absortos. Delante de sí había dos seres.

Uno era una equidna con prendas mayas y mirada enternecedora. El otro parecía un perrito morado, pero tenía alas como de hada. Las usaba para mantenerse en el aire, a un lado de la chica.

Sonic no pudo aguantar tanta sorpresa.

— ¡Chip! ¡Tikal! — exclamó.

— Hola, Sonic — dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa — Qué bueno volver a verte.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que salieron de la misma gema? — preguntó Amy — ¿Por qué…?

— Tranquila — dijo Tikal con una leve risita — Supongo que tenemos que darles unas cuantas explicaciones. Pero primero, discúlpenos por interrumpir su reunión, general Raxos.

Aquel zoah tragó saliva al ver que aquellos seres parecían ya conocerlo.

— Descuide, señorita — dijo — Pero creo que a todos nos agradarían sus explicaciones.

Se hizo un silencio. Nadie desclavaba la mirada hacia los dos seres salidos de la gema.

— Primero que nada, es bueno volver a verlos a todos — dijo Chip — Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. Ni para comer. ¡Aunque cómo me gustaría un poco de ese helado de Chipolate!

Tikal carraspeó, llamando la atención del pequeño dios.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento — dijo, rascándose la nuca — El caso es que vimos su pelea. Sabemos lo que pasó con Knuckles y los demás. De verdad lo sentimos…

— Cuando Infinite tomó la Esmeralda Maestra, tuve que huir hacia la gema de Light Gaia, o sea de Chip, para tener un lugar en el que permanecer — continuó Tikal.

— ¿O sea que usted estuvo aquí adentro todo este tiempo, señor Chip? — preguntó Cream.

— Podría decirse que sí. Pero en realidad, esto que ven es solo una pequeña parte de mí. Quiero decir que casi todo mi ser está dentro del planeta Tierra. Y la gema que tienes en el collar tiene una pequeña, muy pequeña, parte de mi poder. Es lo que te permitió curarte.

— Acudí a la parte de Light Gaia que vive en la gema, y estuvimos discutiendo sobre este asunto por mucho tiempo — dijo Tikal — Bueno, el tiempo en donde vivimos transcurre de manera muy distinta al tiempo en el que ustedes viven. Pero, en fin, lo que queremos decirles es que hemos oído todo lo que han dicho, y deben saber que Eggman y Nega no son la mayor amenaza. A quien en realidad deben detener, es a Mephiles.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Sonic.

Entonces Chip levantó una mano y la movió hacia un lado lentamente, extendiendo una visión hacia todos los presentes. Allí se veía un fondo oscuro y estrellado, como si fuese el espacio exterior. Y, una a una, iban apareciendo las Esmeraldas Caos, que terminaban girando en círculos alrededor de la Esmeralda Maestra.

— Las gemas de poder fueron creadas hace millones de años por la fuerza natural de cada planeta — dijo Chip — En el caso de la Tierra, fui yo quien creó las Esmeraldas Caos. En el caso del mundo de Blaze, fue Sol Gaia quien creó las Esmeraldas Sol.

Varios quedaron con la boca abierta. El espíritu de su mundo les estaba contando la verdad acerca de las esmeraldas. Una verdad que nadie más conocía.

— Cada gema de poder fue creada para controlar algún aspecto del mundo natural — continuó Chip — La celeste, es viento…

La gema de aquel color se salió del círculo en el que giraba, y se quedó estática en una parte de la visión.

— La azul, es agua. La amarilla, es trueno. La roja, es fuego. La verde, es vegetación y tierra. La púrpura es alma. Y la gris, es mente…

Al ser nombrada, cada gema se fue posicionando al costado de la otra, quedando las siete por debajo de la Esmeralda Maestra.

— Cada gema controla y potencia un aspecto básico de cada mundo, incluidos los seres que viven en él — explicó Chip — En cada mundo existen siete gemas similares, aunque no exactamente iguales, porque cada mundo es diferente. Pero todos necesitan de estos ingredientes, de estas sustancias o elementos, para poder albergar vida, y que esta prospere. Las gemas de poder son creadas para que cada mundo no pierda la fuerza para crear vida. Y los artefactos controladores, como la Esmeralda Maestra o el Cetro de Joyas, regulan el balance de ese poder.

— Como a cada gema de poder le corresponde fortalecer un elemento, los usuarios con poderes de alguno de estos elementos pueden manejar con mucha mayor facilidad las gemas de poder — continuó Tikal — Así, Blaze, por ejemplo, podría manejar con mucha facilidad las gemas rojas, que controlan el fuego, y así aumentar sus poderes en gran medida.

— Pero no es esto de lo que queremos hablar — dijo Chip — Así como hay entidades que trabajan para crear vida y mantenerla, existen seres que se alimentan de ella. Dark Gaia es uno de ellos. Otro, mucho más poderoso, es Mephiles.

— Lamento interrumpirte, amigo — dijo Sonic — Pero ya estamos con muchos problemas para vencer siquiera a Eggman. ¿Cómo vamos a concentrarnos en derrotar a un ser que consume mundos?

— Fácil. Mephiles aún no está desarrollado. Solo tienen que destruir la fuente de energía que lo alimenta y protege.

— ¿Y sería?

— El Rubí Fantasma.

Decir que quedaron sorprendidos sería poco. Casi se le cae la mandíbula a más de uno. Un silencio atroz se produjo en toda la sala. Varios se miraron entre ellos, incrédulos de lo que acababan de oír.

— Pero… ¿De dónde salió esa gema? — preguntó Blaze — ¿Cómo es que hay una criatura de oscuridad dentro de ella?

— Mephiles siempre ha existido, al igual que yo, Chaos o Dark Gaia — respondió Chip — Pero luego de su última derrota, no fue destruido totalmente, y se condensó en forma cristalizada, como una semilla, esperando que alguien le diera el poder suficiente como para renacer. Y ese alguien fueron los doctores, y el propio Infinite, que le daba energía cada vez que la absorbía de algún otro sitio. Pero creo que ninguno de ellos sabe lo que están a punto de desencadenar.

— Lo que tratamos de decirles, es que la verdadera prioridad es destruir el Rubí Fantasma — dijo Tikal — Si Mephiles reencarna y se convierte en su forma perfecta, cubrirá el universo de oscuridad. Habrá una guerra entre los dioses planetarios. Chip y Chaos tendrán que participar. Cientos de mundos serían consumidos y usados como combustible para alimentar a las criaturas oscuras. Eggman y Nega serán todo lo odiosos que quieran, pero ellos desean gobernar. Mephiles desea destruir.

— Pero… ¿cómo es que en el futuro no hay rastros de Mephiles? — preguntó Silver.

— Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta, y es bastante simple si lo piensas — dijo Tikal — El Rubí Fantasma proviene de la dimensión sol, por lo tanto, tu nunca podrías haber sabido de su existencia. Al principio, solo el universo Sol estaba en riesgo, pero ahora que los doctores conectaron ambos universos, la línea temporal se ha extendido. Significa que ahora, la causa principal de la destrucción de tu mundo, o de este universo en el futuro, será Mephiles.

Hubo un nuevo silencio. Amy dio un paso adelante.

— Bueno, supongo que tendremos que destruir esa gema, pero… Chip, gracias a ti, Cream se recuperó. ¿Podrías… devolverle la vida al resto de nuestros amigos?

— El caso de Cream fue diferente, porque ella aún estaba con vida. Yo solo hice que se recuperara más rápido. Pero los demás… Ellos se han ido — dijo Chip con algo de pena — Lo siento, pero no puedo… Al menos, aún no.

Todos prestaron más atención.

— Las almas de los seres que son muertos a causa del Rubí Fantasma, permanecen dentro de la gema — explicó Chip — Pero para liberarlos y devolver las almas a sus cuerpos, tendríamos que separar la gema de su portador y revivir a sus amigos, antes de destruirla. Pero puede que no tengamos tiempo.

Sonic dio un suspiro de alivio.

— Eso que acabas de decirnos es suficiente para que nuestra voluntad sea más fuerte que cualquier cosa que nos avienten — dijo el erizo con una sonrisa renovada — Si existe una mínima posibilidad de traer de regreso a nuestros amigos, está de más decir que haremos todo lo que haga falta.

— Y más también — dijo Silver — Los traeremos de vuelta y luego destruiremos el Rubí Fantasma.

Chip y Tikal sonrieron al ver un nuevo fuego en los ojos de los presentes.

— Entonces, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí — dijo Tikal — Les deseamos la mayor de las suertes. Está de más decirles que… No pueden fallar.

Las dos entidades se iluminaron y se convirtieron en luces otra vez. Dando unas vueltas por la sala, regresaron a la gema de Cream, y todo quedó en silencio.

— Wow… Vaya giro de los acontecimientos — murmuró Sticks.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Cuando aquella fantástica aparición terminó, Blaze se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la salida. Amy la observó y la detuvo.

— Blaze, ¿a dónde vas?

— Volveré a mi mundo. Reuniré a mis tropas y regresaré a la Celda del Crepúsculo con el ejército más grande que jamás haya partido a la guerra en mis tierras — dijo Blaze.

Dicho esto, la princesa se marchó hacia la sala de teletransportación, que era uno de los laboratorios de la colonia zoah. Silver y Marine se miraron entre sí por un segundo, y luego se levantaron también.

La interceptaron a los pocos metros de abandonar la habitación.

— Iremos contigo — le dijo Silver.

— No hace falta. Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

— Y otra vez con lo mismo — dijo Marine rodando los ojos — Siendo tres, será más sencillo ir a las ciudades y anunciar la noticia. Además, si surge algún contratiempo, le haremos frente. Después de todo, somos un equipo, ¿verdad?

La felina miró a sus dos amigos a los ojos por un segundo y luego sonrió.

— Claro. Somos un equipo — respondió ella — Andando.

Silver y Marine le devolvieron la sonrisa y siguieron tras ella.

Tails se marchó a la colonia de Nocturnia, para preparar el artefacto que desactivaría las terribles bombas Fallout.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

En la sala médica de la colonia Zoah, había una habitación en particular donde todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Allí, se encontraban los cuerpos de los caídos en la reciente batalla.

Knuckles y Shadow. Los cuerpos de los dos estaban descansando sobre camillas. Habían sido limpiados, y les cerraron los ojos como muestra de respeto. Cada uno tenía las manos sobre su pecho, y aunque ya habían fallecido, seguían teniendo conectados algunos pocos sensores cardíacos.

Un médico equidna abrió la puerta y miró hacia el interior. Se volteó y le habló a alguien.

— Trate de no estar aquí mucho tiempo. No le hará bien.

— Sí, descuide. Solo será un minuto.

Sonic ingresó despacio a la sala. Las camillas, con sus amigos, estaban una al lado de la otra. Ver aquella escena le produjo un duro puntazo en el pecho. Los ojos se le cristalizaron.

El erizo caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a ambas camillas. El médico cerró la puerta, dándole un momento de privacidad. Sonic agachó la cabeza y su mirada se ensombreció.

— Chicos, si pueden oírme, estén donde estén, lo siento… Sé que no es mi culpa, pero, aun así, perdónenme…

Una lágrima cayó al suelo.

— Pero juro por mi vida que los traeré de vuelta.

— Claro que lo haremos.

Se volteó, algo sobresaltado y vio a Rouge detrás de él.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte o invadirte. Pero también necesitaba venir aquí — dijo ella — De hecho, todos se han pasado por esta sala. Incluso los jefes de la Celda.

Sonic no respondió, y simplemente se volteó de nuevo para volver a ver los cuerpos de sus amigos.

— Ellos aún no se han ido — dijo la chica — Mira sus cuerpos y verás que no están perdiendo color. Cuando me percaté de ello, sentí que todavía quedaba esperanza. Lo siento, pero no podía creer de buenas a primeras en las palabras de Chip y Tikal. Pero cuando lo noté, entonces les creí. Sus almas aún no se han ido de este mundo.

— Entonces no hay nada que llorar — dijo el erizo, aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Sus amigos estaban muertos en realidad, y él lo sabía. Solo había una mínima posibilidad de revivirlos, y si el Rubí Fantasma se destruía, la esperanza de volver a verlos se esfumaría como el hielo en el desierto — Chicos, solo esperen. Volveremos a reír juntos.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Era un lugar interminable e infinito, con césped fresco y árboles. Había un lago cristalino cerca, donde varios pequeños chaos se encontraban nadando y jugando. El cielo azul, adornado por nubes de algodón, era agradable y maravilloso. Aquello parecía un auténtico paraíso.

Tikal se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol. Su mirada pensativa se perdía entre el verde césped bajo sus pies.

— ¿Sucede algo? — escuchó. Al levantar la vista, vio que Chip la miraba con curiosidad.

— No, nada. Solo pensaba…

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— Bueno… Recordaba a Knuckles y a Shadow — dijo ella — Durante mucho tiempo creí que era el último equidna, el último de mi especie… Hasta que descubrí que el clan de los Nocturnus todavía seguía con vida. Tengo que admitir que, al igual que Knuckles, en su momento, también tuve la esperanza de devolverlos a nuestro mundo. Pero quisieron mantenerse separados, aun luego de que derrocaran a Ix.

— No todos tienen los mismos deseos, Tikal — dijo Chip — Tal vez decidieron aislarse, para proteger al mundo de sí mismos.

— Al menos, Knuckles tenía a sus amigos para soportar el dolor de la soledad — dijo ella — Espero que puedan salvarlo. Nunca hubo un guardián tan devoto y puro como él. Si no lo logran, nuestra historia desaparecerá con Knuckles. Es el único que queda que puede entender la lengua de los escritos de sus antepasados. Pero por sobre todo eso, es la única familia que me queda. Mi último pariente, luego de largas generaciones.

— Sí. He visto que tu sangre corre por sus venas — dijo el pequeño dios — ¿Y qué con Shadow?

— Bueno, él es extraordinario. Un organismo artificial creado con la capacidad de controlar las Esmeraldas Caos. Lo que la ciencia humana y su ambición pueden lograr, a veces me da miedo. Con frecuencia pienso que son lo que verdaderamente acabará por destruir este mundo, y todo lo bello que hay en él.

— Debemos confiar en el buen juicio de la humanidad. Cometerán errores, y muchos — dijo Chip — Pero hay que darles la oportunidad de aprender. Los humanos, en comparación con la vida del planeta, son apenas unos niños.

— Algunas cosas nunca cambian — dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero pronto se desvaneció — ¿Crees que lo logren?

— Confío en que Sonic y los demás los salvarán. A todos — dijo Chip.

— Yo también. Solo espero que tengan la templanza de saber elegir. Porque si llega el momento, si no resulta como planean, tendrán que decidir. Para que cientos de mundos se salven de la desolación... Odio pensarlo, pero… Tendrán que ceder, y aprender a decir adiós a sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Ending:** _Again_ (del anime FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood).

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen bonitos reviews :3**

Un gran engaño en las filas de Eggman conduce a resultados inesperados. Un plan pensado desde el comienzo, y que termina en muerte. En el capítulo número 20 de Sonic Fallout, **Traición.** _En ese momento de necesidad, llegaste tú._

 _See you later!_


	21. Traición

¡Hola! Hoy es viernes de actualización :3

Este capítulo creo que es el más impactante, y a la vez el más corto que van a ver en esta historia (y en su precuela). Estoy 100% seguro de que nadie se lo imagina, lo cual lo hace más emocionante :3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lecturas. Por cierto, olvidé mencionar que agradezco la ayuda de Silvaze Girly (mi beta reader) para la confección del capítulo 19, en el cuál agregó ideas importantes.

Escuchen el **opening!:** _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado).

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XX**

 **Traición**

 **.**

Habían pasado veinte días desde que la Legión Imperial arribó de nuevo a la Tierra. La base principal de Eggman ahora estaba situada en Empire City. El doctor usó varias de las naves que componían la Egg Fleet para crear un gigantesco edificio sobre el Capitolio, posicionándolas en forma vertical, reestructurándolas y reconstruyéndolas, de modo que ya no se notaba tanto su antigua forma. Fortificó los límites de su base y reunió el grueso de sus tropas principales alrededor de la gran fortaleza.

La resistencia que las demás naciones le ofrecieron al científico fue casi nula. Con el poder de sus armas de destrucción masiva, los demás solo querían hablar de paz, y Eggman se regocijaba en su victoria. Como había prometido, les había entregado el mando de países enteros a muchos de sus agentes como recompensa por sus servicios pasados y futuros. Carrotia había recibido Shamar. Falke y Bearenger fueron recompensados con Holoska y Mazuri, respectivamente. Lord Kukku gobernaría sobre Chun-nan, con su hijo como vicegobernante. Nack obtuvo el territorio de Aquatic Capital y sus inmediaciones; Bean el de Adabat y Bark el de Gigalopolis.

Metal Sonic administraría las regiones de Apotos y Spagonia. A Lyric se le hizo entrega de Megalo Station, Metal City y la recientemente reconstruida Station Square.

Los Hard Boiled Heavies, en cambio, gobernarían otros países y pueblos menores, pero en mayor cantidad. Con recompensas tan generosas, Eggman se aseguraba de que no recibiera decepciones por parte de sus agentes, y se aseguraba su lealtad. Aunque Infinite no quería gobernar sobre ningún sitio. Él, a decir verdad, no sabía lo que quería.

En uno de los laboratorios de la fortaleza principal de Eggman, en Empire City, el doctor se encontraba junto a los controles y paneles. Revisaba decenas y decenas de datos e información al mismo tiempo, con envidiable habilidad. Tenía una mano en el mentón y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. De pronto, una de las puertas automáticas se abrió. Infinite ingresó por ellas.

— ¿Me buscaba, doctor?

— ¡Infinite! ¡Claro que te buscaba! — dijo el científico con entusiasmo.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el chacal con las manos en la espalda.

— ¿Sabes? Desde que asumí el mando del mundo, todo está marchando mejor que nunca — dijo Eggman — La eficiencia de producción energética aumentó en un 14 %. Los campos de cultivo se están expandiendo, y gracias a mi avanzado sistema de siembra, se lograrán aprovechar los campos pobres en nutrientes. Habrá suficiente cosecha para alimentar a todo el mundo, y mucho más también. Las fábricas producen los bienes mucho más rápido y con mayor calidad que antes, todo debido a mi extraordinario sistema de producción. El sistema médico se está automatizando, y las probabilidades de mala praxis han disminuido en un 40 %.

— Esas son buenas noticias, doctor — dijo Infinite — Es justo lo que esperaba de usted. Pero, ¿por qué me lo remarca?

— Oh, por nada. Solo quiero asegurarme de que entiendes que mi sistema de gobierno es mejor que el anterior, y que todo lo que hemos hecho está más que justificado — dijo Eggman, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chacal — Fue por un bien mayor.

Las demás compuertas se abrieron, y por ellas ingresaron varios de los otros miembros de la Legión Imperial. Infinite los observó, y sus miradas lo inundaban. El chacal sentía que algo no iba bien.

— Siempre lo supe, doctor. No tiene que recordármelo. Le sigo siendo fiel.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dijo Eggman — Eres de mis soldados más leales. Hemos tenido nuestras riñas en el pasado, pero siempre has estado a mi lado, y nunca lo olvidaré.

El científico se dio media vuelta e ingresó por un pasillo transparente, hasta una nueva consola de mandos.

— Pero verás, Infinite. Lamentablemente, tienes algo que me pertenece, y lo necesito de vuelta.

Inmediatamente, Bearenger tomó al chacal por la espalda con gran fuerza. Infinite abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Falke se colocó delante de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

— Cómo te atreves… — susurró el chacal.

Disparó un rayo de energía de su gema y mandó a volar al lobo contra una de las paredes de metal. Giró su cuerpo y lanzó al oso contra el otro lado con una patada. Metal Sonic apareció por detrás, lo tomó del hombro y le sacó la máscara de un manotazo.

Infinite jaló hacia sí y le dio un poderoso cabezazo al némesis de acero. Esto aturdió un instante al robot, que fue enviado a volar con un golpe de palma.

Lord Kukku creó una densa neblina de humo y amarró los pies y brazos del chacal para inmovilizarlo. Este intentó moverse y casi se zafa, pero Bark lo tomó de una pierna y Heavy King de la otra. El líder de la Battle Bird Armada hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por mantener apresado al chacal.

— ¡Malditos traidores! — exclamó este último — ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Los mataré a todos!

Extendió ambas manos y comenzó a lanzar proyectiles de energía a diestra y siniestra. Los disparos impactaban en diversas áreas del laboratorio, provocando explosiones y estruendos por doquier.

Comenzaron a saltar chispas eléctricas de los equipos que eran destruidos por el violento sometimiento que intentaban hacer el resto de los miembros de la Legión Imperial sobre Infinite.

Carrotia le dio una doble patada con todas sus fuerzas al estómago y le quitó el aire, pero recibió un terrible puñetazo en la mandíbula que la lanzó lejos de ahí.

— ¡Se está zafando! — gritó Kukku — ¡Lyric! ¡Ayúdame!

La serpiente extendió sus brazos mecánicos y aprisionó aún más a Infinite con su telequinesis artificial.

— ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡No aguantaremos mucho más tiempo, doctor! — exclamó Lyric con una expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro — ¡Hágalo ya!

El chacal volvió a disparar su poderoso rayo de energía desde el Rubí Fantasma, pero Heavy Magician creó un portal en mitad de la trayectoria para desviar el rayo destructivo hacia algún rincón del cosmos, evitando que siguiera dañando las instalaciones.

Mientras tanto, en mitad de aquel terrible forcejeo, Eggman caminaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda hacia sus paneles de mando. Se sentó con calma y comenzó a teclear los códigos necesarios. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Nack y Bean estaban a un lado de la entrada hacia la sala donde se encontraba el científico. Como no podían contribuir al sometimiento de Infinite, se mantuvieron expectantes y listos para defender a su jefe de la inevitable ira del chacal.

Desde el techo del laboratorio emergió una herramienta que parecía un cañón, cuyo tubo de disparo estaba rodeado por bobinas que desprendían chispas eléctricas. Aquel dispositivo se posicionó delante del Rubí Fantasma. Se acercó lo suficiente y disparó un fino rayo láser sobre la gema. Infinite exhaló un gran grito de dolor.

Empezaron a emerger chisporroteantes relámpagos entre el cañón y de la gema. Eggman observaba los datos en las pantallas. Todo iba bien.

El chacal sentía un dolor atroz en su pecho, como si le estuviesen arrancando el corazón con una mano desnuda. Su cuerpo convulsionaba. Sus puños se cerraban con tanta fuerza que sus palmas comenzaron a sangrar.

Algunos de sus compañeros lo observaban con cierta pena y lástima. En ese mismo momento, el invencible Infinite parecía un niño a quien estuvieran atormentando con una tortura injusta. Y tal vez, a sus ojos, aquello era injusto, pero necesario para su jefe. No podían hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

Eggman parecía regocijarse. Los destellos de luz púrpura iluminaban el salón de manera intermitente. Aparte de los gritos agónicos del chacal, se oía constantemente un zumbido, como el ruido de una soldadora trabajando. Aquella máquina estaba retirando la gema de su portador, poco a poco.

Pasaron unos minutos infernales, eternos. Al fin, la máquina retiró el Rubí Fantasma, y los láseres y chispas eléctricas se apagaron.

— EXTRACCIÓN FINALIZADA — dijo la voz de la computadora — LA GEMA SE ENCUENTRA ESTABLE.

Infinite cayó al suelo de rodillas con un horrible agujero en el pecho. La sangre brotaba de él a raudales. Su cuerpo, sorpresivamente, estaba arrugado, como si hubiese envejecido cincuenta años. Como si la gema hubiera absorbido lo que quedaba de su energía vital.

Levantó la vista. Lo que sus compañeros hallaron no fue una mirada de furia, sino una de profunda tristeza. Dos lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del chacal. Su rostro era apenas reconocible, y sus ojos, cansados y tristes, demostraban una derrota absoluta.

Aquella imagen contrastaba tanto con la del poderoso ser que había sido minutos atrás, que los Hooligans resultaron profundamente conmovidos. Nack desvió su mirada incrédula hacia Bean. Notó que su compañero estaba llorando.

El silencio atroz solo fue interrumpido por unas pisadas. Eggman salió de su sala y se acercó hasta la máquina de extracción. Esta tenía un sistema automático de lavado, y ya había limpiado y desinfectado la gema inmediatamente después de habérsela arrebatado a su portador.

El científico tomó el Rubí Fantasma y lo observó fascinado. Pero algo desvió su atención. El sonido de la voz del chacal.

— ¿Por qué, doctor? — preguntó — ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Siempre le he sido fiel, y lo habría sido hasta el final.

— Lo sé, Infinite. Habría deseado no tener que hacer esto, pero es que no tenía otra opción — dijo Eggman — Mírame: soy solo un humano, un simple mortal. En mi estado normal, no viviré mucho más de 20 o 30 años, si es que no me invade alguna enfermedad incurable, o no soy asesinado por algún futuro enemigo. He esperado toda mi vida para gobernar sobre el mundo y sobre otros planetas. ¿Crees que 20 años serán suficientes? Por supuesto que no.

— ¿A qué… a qué se refiere?

— No te queda mucho tiempo, así que seré breve. Cuando investigamos el Rubí Fantasma junto a mi colega Nega, descubrimos que tenía propiedades increíbles, como tú ya conoces. Puede drenar la vida, y dársela a su portador. ¿Entiendes? Con esta gema, no solo tendría un poder inimaginable, sino que podría extender mi vida infinitamente. Absorbiendo vidas, alargaría la mía para gobernar durante toda la eternidad. Pero no podía usarla directamente sobre mí. Tenía que probarla. Alguien tenía que usarla al máximo de sus capacidades para estar seguros de que la gema sería compatible con organismos vivos. Y en ese momento de necesidad, llegaste tú.

Los ojos de Infinite se cristalizaron. Cuando entendió que todo había sido una trampa, que todo había sido planeado desde antes de conocerlo, comprendió que Eggman nunca lo valoró por lo que era. Ni a él, ni a sus amigos, ni a su hermanita. Toda su familia valía lo mismo que un experimento para el demoníaco científico, y los había engañado a todos para que pudieran servirle. Y al final, como un inocente niño, él cayó en la trampa.

— Entonces, yo… Condené a mi familia — susurró el chacal con la mirada vacía — Yo los maté... No, tú los mataste. Nos mentiste. Nos usaste. Y me hiciste creer que yo podía tener todo ese poder, cuando lo habías destinado para ti desde el principio.

La imagen de su hermana, riendo junto al resto de sus amigos, se hizo presente en su mente. Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué clase de ser viviente puede contener tanta maldad? — dijo.

— Pensé que lo entenderías — dijo Eggman soltando un suspiro — Pero era lo más adecuado. Solo estás haciendo lo que juraste, que es entregar tu vida por la causa que defendías.

A su mente resonaron las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a su hermana, antes de perderla.

 ** _¿No era la causa que defendíamos?_**

— Eres… Eres despreciable. Eres un monstruo, Eggman — dijo Infinite con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban — Me arrepiento de todo… Me arrepiento… De haberme unido a ti…

Con esas últimas palabras, el chacal cayó al suelo, cubierto de su propia sangre. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, mientras le Legión Imperial observaba, estremecida, cómo el guerrero más poderoso jamás visto, moría, humillado y convertido en escoria.

Eggman jugueteó un poco con la gema, y observó un instante a sus demás agentes.

— Espero que esto no sea un motivo de desconfianza — dijo — Todos ustedes ya conocían el plan desde el principio. Me arriesgué a que se les escapara y se lo contaran a él, pero confié en ustedes y no me defraudaron. Ahora les pido que sigan confiando en mí, y no los decepcionaré.

— Además… — se oyó la voz de Nega.

Su silueta apareció en la habitación. Todos lo contemplaron, sumamente sorprendidos. Algunos de ellos sonreían con satisfacción al verlo con aquella nueva apariencia. Su físico era muy diferente al que antes recordaban.

Eggman sonrió ante la reacción de sus agentes.

— … ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, podrían aspirar a un poder similar — dijo Nega apretando su ahora poderoso puño.

En su pecho, unida a su ser, resplandecía una joya verde.

* * *

 **Ending:** _Blue Bird_ (de Naruto)

 **¿Qué les dije? ¡Nadie se lo imaginaba! XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejarme sus hermosos reviews para guardarlos en mi kokoro. Y si quieren lanzarme verduras por lo que pasó con Infinite, este es el momento de hacerlo (?**

Tails, Rouge, Amy y Espio se dirigen a la estación espacial Ark en un intento de deshabilitar las bombas de Eggman. ¿Lo conseguirán? En el capítulo número 21 de Sonic Fallout, **ARK.** _Si fracasan, todos caeremos._

 _See you later!_


	22. ARK

¡Hola!

Como el capítulo anterior fue muy corto, hoy hay entrega doble :3

Les agradezco por sus reviews y lecturas.

Escuchen el **opening!:** _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado).

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XXI**

 **ARK**

 **.**

Una vez en la colonia Nocturnia, Tails, con las fuerzas renovadas, se encaminó junto a Terios para hablar con los científicos equidnas. Lo primero que hicieron fue mostrarle el funcionamiento de los dispositivos dimensionales que utilizaban.

— Lo que necesitamos es lograr una distorsión con una frecuencia de 25 mega Hertz — dijo el zorrito.

— Tal vez sea posible, si utilizamos un oscilador cuántico — dijo uno de los científicos — ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

— No mucho. Una hora aquí en la Celda del Crepúsculo representa cuatro días en mi mundo — respondió Tails — ¿No podemos viajar y trabajar allí?

— Lo siento, pero no es posible — contestó el equidna — Necesitamos de los instrumentos que tenemos aquí, y son demasiado grandes como para transportarse. No te preocupes. Nuestras supercomputadoras procesarán millones de ecuaciones en cuestión de pocos minutos. Además, solo es una pequeña modificación a nuestros dispositivos.

— Sí, pero hay que adaptarlo para que funcione en un cañón de potencia planetaria — dijo Tails — Si mal no recuerdo, estos son los datos del Cañón Eclipse…

Mientras el zorrito y el equipo de científicos equidnas trabajaba en las modificaciones para producir el oscilador dimensional, Tower y Charmy arribaron a la Celda del Crepúsculo. Trajeron noticias de la Tierra, y el excomandante de GUN pudo ver, con sus propios ojos, a los héroes que todavía quedaban con vida. Luego de hablar un poco con Rouge y darle sus condolencias por la muerte de sus amigos más cercanos, el militar se dirigió al alto mando de la Celda para definir las estrategias a seguir.

Tails se enteró de su visita y en seguida se apresuró a preguntarles por las gemas de poder. Cuando se enteró de que la Guardia Real de Soleanna había recolectado un total de seis esmeraldas, viajó en seguida hacia aquella parte de la Tierra.

Tener a disposición permanente la tecnología para viajar entre dimensiones resultaba muy útil. El zorrito, acompañado por Tower, llegó a Soleanna, y la princesa Elise en persona les entregó las seis gemas, no sin antes escuchar todo lo que tenían que decir acerca de sus desventuras y los planes para derrocar a los doctores.

Al regresar a la Celda, apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde su partida, aun cuando estuvieron un par de horas en Soleanna, ya que Tower quería hablar personalmente con las fuerzas militares de esa nación para preparar el contraataque.

El resto de los héroes partieron hacia la residencia del profesor Pickle para poder recuperar fuerzas. Luego de un baño, una comida y buenas horas de sueño, ya estaban en condiciones de volver a luchar.

Finalmente, con las seis esmeraldas en mano y el oscilador dimensional listo en la otra (literalmente hablando, porque tenía el tamaño de uno de esas antiguas consolas de videojuegos), Tails reunió a Espio, Rouge y Amy para viajar a la colonia espacial Ark.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

En la Celda del Crepúsculo, las tropas de Raxos estaban ya listas para la batalla. Los soldados voxai, n'rrgal, nocturnus, kron y zoah se encontraban en cada una de sus respectivas colonias, formando filas rectangulares, armados según los estándares militares de cada raza. Por otro lado, había decenas y decenas de tanques y máquinas de guerra nocturnus, kron y zoah. Había disponibles aeronaves de transporte de tropas y otras para combate. Los vehículos blindados marchaban en hilera para reagruparse en los sitios preparados para transportarlos.

De pronto, las señales de teletransporte se activaron. En la colonia Nocturnia se abrió un nuevo portal, y de él emergieron Blaze, Silver y Marine. Detrás de ellos marcharon miles de soldados. El ejército de Solaria se presentaba para dar su apoyo en la Guerra del Crepúsculo, como empezaron a llamar a la inminente confrontación que tendría lugar en la Tierra.

La Celda del Crepúsculo estaba desbordada de tropas y maquinaria de guerra. Aliados de otros mundos habían llevado sus soldados hasta aquel espacio interdimensional, que ahora servía como punto de reunión estratégico.

Con las tropas agrupadas y las estrategias planeadas, todo estaba listo para el ataque final. Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Mighty y Cream encabezarían el asalto a la base principal de Eggman. Omega, Ray, Marine, Sticks y Vanilla liderarían las tropas que atacarían la fábrica de bombas F en Shamar. Y, por último, Jet, Wave, Storm y Gamma llevarían a más tropas a luchar contra la Battle Bird Armada, que era la fábrica voladora de bombas F.

El resto de sus amigos, es decir, Vector, Charmy, Honey, Shade y Big, se mantendrían esperando en la Celda. Si alguno de los grupos de ataque necesitaba refuerzos, ellos acudirían.

Ya solo faltaba que Tails y su equipo lograran desactivar las bombas y el ataque comenzaría.

El general Raxos reunió a los líderes de los ejércitos y al resto del equipo en la misma sala donde habían aparecido Chip y Tikal. Con ellos se encontraban Vector, Charmy, Honey y Tower.

— Quiero dar las últimas indicaciones y detalles con respecto a nuestra operación — comenzó el líder zoah — Ahora, el señor Prower y su equipo partirán hacia Ark para disparar el rayo de distorsión dimensional. Inmediatamente después de eso, darán el aviso por el comunicador, que tiene la capacidad de enviar llamadas a través de estas dimensiones. Luego, abriremos tres portales a lo largo de la celda. Aquí, en la colonia zoah, abriremos el portal hacia la base principal de los doctores Eggman y Nega, en Empire City. Esperamos la mayor resistencia de su parte, por lo que enviaremos nuestro mayor poder de ataque. En Nocturnia abriremos la puerta hacia las instalaciones de Shamar, para destruir sus fábricas de bombas. Y el último portal estará en la colonia Kron, que enviará al tercer grupo hacia la nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada.

Aquella sala estaba abarrotada de líderes de escuadrón, héroes, comandantes, tenientes y cuanto aliado pudiera dar una ayuda significativa para la causa. Aun así, a pesar de la cantidad de personas, todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del líder de la Celda del Crepúsculo.

— No les voy a mentir. Esto será una masacre — dijo Raxos — Pero tal vez no haya otra oportunidad mejor para darle la vuelta a la situación. Todos tenemos algo que perder, y sé que les gustaría que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero las cosas sucedieron, y hay que afrontarlas. Y les haremos frente juntos. Si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntos. Pero mejor es caer libres, antes que vivir arrodillados. A las armas, hermanos… A las armas, valientes generales, tenientes, soldados, héroes, familiares, amigos… Colóquense sus armaduras. Afilen sus armas. Carguen sus municiones. Llega el crepúsculo, y el enemigo espera.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

La colonia espacial Ark había estado abandonada desde la derrota de Black Doom. GUN se había ocupado de vigilarla atentamente para que Eggman no la utilizara de nuevo para lanzar otro de sus rayos mortales. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y apagados, y un silencio absoluto reinaba en aquella estación espacial.

Pero claro, ahora que el doctor había conquistado el mundo, había enviado a sus tropas robóticas para retomarla. Un arma de destrucción masiva a disposición en el cielo era una herramienta muy útil para disuadir a cualquiera que intentara rebelarse, y Eggman no tardó mucho en tomar la iniciativa de recuperar el control de Ark.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los cuatro viajeros, quienes esperaban encontrarse con el lugar completamente vacío. Y en parte lo estaba, pero había empezado a poblarse con máquinas.

Las luces de los pasillos estaban encendidas como antaño, en aquella inmensidad absolutamente libre de polvo, construida en metal azul oscuro.

— Esto no es bueno — dijo Tails — De seguro tienen un montón de guardias aquí. Deberíamos volver y traer más ayuda.

— Es una mala idea — dijo Espio — Si traemos refuerzos y atacamos el lugar, llamaremos la atención del doctor.

— Coincido con el púrpura — dijo Rouge — Lo menos que queremos hacer es llamar la atención. Necesitamos acceder al Cañón Eclipse, acoplar el oscilador y disparar el rayo. Así dejaremos las bombas fuera de línea antes de que el doctor lo note.

— Y entonces comenzará el ataque — dijo Amy suspirando — Solo espero que todo salga como lo planeado.

— Nos dividiremos en dos grupos — dijo el camaleón — Tails, conmigo. Iremos por la sección de tuberías. Rouge, confirma tu posición cada tres minutos. Sin ven enemigos, no ataquen. No podemos ser descubiertos.

— Hmph. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que un Chaotix me diera órdenes — dijo Rouge con una mirada retadora — Pero es un buen plan, chico. Ven, Amy. Iremos por los ductos de agua.

— ¿Será seguro? — preguntó la eriza.

— Rosita, hace más de cincuenta años que no habitan humanos en este lugar. Créeme que las tuberías estarán más secas que mi sueldo a fin de mes.

Los dos grupos se separaron y comenzaron la infiltración. Espio usó sus habilidades de invisibilidad y sigilo para ir delante y tantear el terreno. No había muchos robots, pero no podían permitirse ser detectados. Y si eran atrapados, cualquier esperanza de triunfo estaría acabada. Tenían que ser precisos y precavidos como nunca antes lo habían sido.

Rouge usaba sus agudos oídos para sentir el ruido de pasos o maquinaria cerca. Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como podían, ella y la eriza se deslizaban por los ductos acuíferos que en su momento distribuían el agua para todos los trabajadores de la estación espacial.

— Oye, no tendrán sensores láser por aquí o algo así, ¿verdad? — preguntó Amy.

— Lo dudo mucho. Eggman no habrá tenido el tiempo suficiente para reforzar la seguridad de este museo — contestó la agente de GUN.

Mientras tanto, Espio y Tails avanzaban gateando dentro de las tuberías de ventilación. Continuaron hasta que notaron que el recodo que tenían delante no doblaba hacia un costado, sino que se dirigía hacia abajo. Y cerca de aquella salida, había dos robots reparando la conexión eléctrica. Cuando Espio llegó al borde del ducto, sacó de su bolsillo un rollo de cuerda y lo desenredó.

— Seguro que estos obreros tienen audífonos — dijo el ninja en voz muy baja — Ten. Usa esto para bajar sin hacer ruido. Yo te sostendré desde aquí.

— ¿Y tú cómo bajarás?

— No te preocupes. Vamos.

Tails tomó un extremo de la cuerda y su compañero recogió el resto para que esta se tensara. El zorrito se deslizó suavemente por el frío metal hasta que sus piernas colgaron en el aire. Poco a poco, lentamente, Espio fue liberando la cuerda, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que Tails tocó el piso. Luego de esto, el zorrito se apresuró para esconderse detrás de la esquina de una pared.

Espio recogió la cuerda y la guardó nuevamente. Con gran habilidad, producto de su experiencia y talento innatos, el camaleón se dejó caer y cayó con los pies de punta, de tal modo que no hicieron ningún sonido al caer. Tails quedó bastante impresionado por esta pequeña pero importante habilidad.

El camaleón tomó la muñeca de su compañero y le habló en un murmullo casi inaudible.

— Tendremos que hacernos invisibles de aquí hasta que encontremos un punto más apropiado para volver a los ductos. ¿Estás listo?

El zorrito asintió y Espio dejó que sus habilidades de camuflaje hicieran el trabajo. Tails quedó muy impresionado al ver que ni siquiera podía distinguir su propio cuerpo del entorno. Era totalmente invisible a la vista, pero no a los sensores de movimiento o a los infrarrojos. Eso lo tenía en mente.

Por su parte, Rouge y Amy llegaron finalmente al antiguo sistema de bombeo que proporcionaba la fuerza hidráulica necesaria para que el agua fluyera. Aquel salón era lo suficientemente amplio como para que cinco o seis personas pudieran transitar, aunque estaba provista de voluminosos motores eléctricos. La eriza y la murciélago cayeron de pie desde los ductos y observaron a su alrededor. De pronto, un sonido las alertó.

Era un sonido más que conocido para ellas: el movimiento monótono y electrónico de un robot. Rouge se abalanzó detrás de una de las robustas bombas de agua, mientras que Amy se lanzó dentro de una caja de madera abierta. Para su desgracia, dentro de la caja había bolsas de plástico que crujieron en cuanto hicieron contacto. Los pasos del robot se detuvieron y giró la cabeza hacia la caja. Amy estaba en apuros.

El robot comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La eriza sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza. Tembló por los nervios, y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

Esto era un problema. Si la descubrían, activarían la alarma. Y si Rouge atacaba, también lo harían. La murciélago sacó los dientes por la frustración de no poder hacer nada ante la inminente situación. Todo el plan se caería a pedazos si las descubrían.

Los sonidos se acercaban a cada momento. Amy casi podía sentir los fríos sensores de visión que la observarían en cuestión de segundos. Preparó su mano para invocar a Piko Piko. Si la encontraban, tendría que pelear. Al diablo con las sutilezas.

Estuvo a punto de invocar su martillo cuando escuchó el sonido de algo parecido a un golpe metálico. El robot se volteó, observando algo lejos del alcance de la eriza, y se encaminó hacia aquello. Amy vio la oportunidad perfecta, y de un salto salió de su escondite para refugiarse detrás de uno de los motores, junto a Rouge. La murciélago le hizo una seña para indicarle el camino a seguir, y ambas continuaron el camino, observando por sobre los hombros para ver si el robot las descubría.

Momentos más tarde, ya más seguras, Amy le dio las gracias a Rouge por la distracción. La agente había rodeado la habitación y lanzado una pequeña esferita de acero para atraer la atención del robot. Luego, había vuelto a su posición original para reunirse con la eriza.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Tails y Espio llegaron, al fin, a la sala de control del Cañón Eclipse. Por suerte para ellos, aquel lugar se encontraba vacío, aunque las luces estaban encendidas, al igual que el resto de computadoras, escáneres, detectores y sistemas de almacenamiento de datos. Lucecitas rojas y verdes tintineaban a un lado de los paneles modulares, que indicaban el continuo procesamiento de grandes cantidades de datos por segundo a través de aquellos cerebros informáticos.

Tails se escondió, mientras Espio usaba su invisibilidad para acercarse a cada cámara de seguridad e implantar un pequeño artefacto que lograba mantener la imagen estática. De este modo, ellos podrían trabajar con total tranquilidad sin que nadie los notara.

Pocos minutos después, cuando todas las cámaras habían sido engañadas y Tails se encontraba ya trabajando en el oscilador dimensional, llegaron Rouge y Amy.

El trabajo que quedaba por hacer era exclusivamente científico. Tails tenía que reconectar circuitos y calibrar los sistemas electromagnéticos para acoplarlos a los del oscilador, y además debía sincronizar la frecuencia del cañón. Era mucho más que simplemente hackear el sistema informático, y sus amigos no podían ayudarlo en esto.

Espio, Rouge y Amy se mantuvieron vigilando las entradas a la sala de control. Tails se mantenía ocupado en su trabajo. El silencio reinaba, pero era un silencio incómodo. Como esos que te indican que, cuando menos te los esperas, algo viene y arruina el plan. Y era justo en esos momentos, en aquellos donde se planifica cada movimiento, en el que era más probable que las cosas se salieran de control por algún imprevisto.

Transcurrió una hora. Tails continuaba su trabajo, el cual estaba a poco tiempo de terminar. Espio se encontraba vigilando la entrada norte con absoluta concentración. Pero fueron los oídos de Rouge los que percibieron un leve sonido, lejos de su alcance.

— Atención. Hay algo moviéndose hacia tu lado, Espio — dijo Rouge — Adelántate un poco y verifica que no vengan hacia aquí.

El ninja asintió y se volvió invisible. Caminó rápidamente, siempre apoyado contra las paredes y sin hacer ni el menor de los ruidos. Dobló por un recodo y se quedó estático al ver a dos robots que se dirigían hacia la sala de control. Y no eran dos robots cualesquiera. Eran Heavy Shinobi y Heavy Rider, acompañados de tres serie E avanzados.

Shinobi giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Espio. Aunque no pudo verlo al instante por su invisibilidad, el robot estaba programado para enfocarse en las sutilezas que normalmente otras máquinas no apreciarían. Para cuando cambió su imagen a una visión infrarroja, el ninja se había apartado.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermanito? — preguntó Rider.

— Están aquí.

Espio escuchó la respuesta, y el corazón casi le da un vuelco. Ahora se encontraba volviendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

— Tenemos compañía — dijo cuando llegó — Dos Hard Boiled Heavies y tres series E vienen hacia aquí.

— Oh, genial — dijo Rouge — Tails, ¿cuánto tiempo nos falta?

— No mucho, tal vez 15 o 20 minutos. Pero darán la alarma apenas nos encuentren.

— ¿Nos lanzarán bombas? — preguntó Amy.

— Lo dudo. Esta estación debe ser uno de los puntos clave del doctor — respondió Espio — Pero nos enviarán todo lo que puedan. Y tal vez ni siquiera pretendan eliminarnos, sino más bien capturarnos e interrogarnos para saber el paradero de los demás.

— Entonces, no debemos dejar que eso pase — dijo Rouge — Tails, te conseguiremos todo el tiempo que podamos. Cuando estés listo, dispara esa cosa y avisa a Raxos.

— Está bien — dijo el zorrito con determinación — Buena suerte.

Espio, Rouge y Amy se quedaron delante de la entrada, esperando la inminente llegada del enemigo. Se podía oír el ruido ahogado de las pisadas metálicas, llegando de lo más profundo del pasillo. Una gota de sudor cruzó la frente de Amy, y mantuvo la respiración por unos instantes. Las pisadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, a medida que la tensión en el aire iba en aumento. Al fin, los robots hicieron su aparición.

Ni Shinobi ni Rider parecieron sorprenderse al ver de nuevo a sus enemigos. Rouge mostró los dientes por el recuerdo que le producían aquellas máquinas. Espio tenía un kunai preparado para ser lanzado, mientras que Amy sostenía firmemente su martillo.

El robot ninja dio un paso adelante, observando con atención a los tres enemigos delante de sí. Sus ojos pasaban de uno a otro. Se enderezó como si hubiese tomado aire para comenzar a hablar.

— Realmente me gustaría saber cómo fue que sobrevivieron y cómo llegaron hasta aquí sin que nuestros radares los detectaran — dijo — ¿Saben? A nuestro padre le dará un ataque al corazón cuando se entere de su persistente y molesta presencia.

— Pues por nosotros que se muera — dijo Rouge en forma amenazante — No ha hecho más que matar a millones.

— Sabíamos que no lo entenderían. Nunca lo hacen — dijo Shinobi — Pues no tengo nada más que decirles que esto: entréguense y morirán de forma rápida y sin dolor. Resístanse, y lo harán luchando.

— Acabas de elegir por nosotros, cabeza de microondas — dijo Amy aferrando con más fuerza su arma — Pero antes de morir, haremos de ustedes un manojo de piezas inútiles.

— Series E, detengan al pequeño zorro, y averigüen qué está haciendo — ordenó Shinobi.

El robot movió su capa verde hacia atrás y desenfundó su sable. Espio se puso en posición de batalla, haciendo aparecer su katana en una de sus manos, y un kunai en la otra.

Rider fue la primera en atacar. Se llevó una mano detrás de la espalda para sacar su enorme mayal y comenzó a balancearlo en el aire. Los robots serie E se adelantaron por la derecha, pero el primero de ellos se topó con una patada en la cabeza por parte de Rouge.

Amy, con el martillo firmemente en ambas manos, tanteó el movimiento de la letal arma del robot morado. Giraba en el aire sin parar, como si fuese un planeta alrededor del sol, hasta que su dueña atacó. El mayal cayó con la intención de aplastar el cráneo de la eriza. Gracias a sus reflejos y agilidad, Amy consiguió escapar de aquel destino. La bola de pinchos de acero se estrelló contra el suelo con gran fuerza, astillándolo.

El pasillo era algo estrecho, por lo que Amy solo tuvo un movimiento posible: retroceder. Si se movía hacia adelante, dejaba a los robots más cerca de Tails, quien era realmente el que salvaría la situación. Debían ganar tiempo, aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

La eriza dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ingresando al amplio espacio de la sala, y obligando a Rider a adelantarse. Aprovechando que el arma aún permanecía en el piso, Amy levantó el martillo y golpeó a la robot en el costado izquierdo. Debido a que su enemiga estaba bien afirmada sobre el piso, apenas logró moverla unos centímetros.

Detrás de ellas, en el pasillo, Espio se batía a duelo con Shinobi. Los dos ninjas chocaban sus espadas rápidamente en una frenética batalla. Aunque la fuerza del robot era muy superior a la del camaleón, este era mucho más rápido y ágil. Pero si algo destacaba en la forma de pelear de Heavy Shinobi era su honor. Nunca usaba movimientos sucios o tramposos. Tenía con qué hacerlos, pero había reconocido en Espio, durante su batalla anterior en Central City, un digno oponente. Y no podría vencerlo de otra manera si no era usando sus técnicas de combate. De otro modo, sería un terrible insulto a su oponente y a sí mismo.

Y Espio, aunque nunca había intercambiado una sola palabra acerca de su propia filosofía como ninja, pensaba, más allá de la misión en la que se encontraban, exactamente lo mismo. Era un duelo para ver quién era mejor luchador.

Espio se deslizó por debajo de los pies de Shinobi, pero este dio un giro rápido y atacó con un golpe de su sable. El detective logró bloquear el golpe con la parte ancha de su katana, pero la fuerza del ataque lo envió hacia la pared. Gracias a sus ágiles reflejos, logró girarse y aterrizar sobre ella con los pies. Dio un par de saltos de pared en pared y luego lanzó dos kunais. Ambos se ensartaron en la gruesa armadura metálica del robot, pero no le causaron ningún daño.

Shinobi dio un tajo al aire, intentando cortar a su rival, pero este dio un salto, giró sobre sí mismo y cayó del otro lado. El robot ninja estiró la mano y lanzó un asteron que Espio pudo esquivar. Aquella arma continuó girando hasta estrellarse contra un monitor, justo al lado de la cabeza de Tails. El zorrito observó el arma con sudor en su frente y se agachó rápidamente. El asteron expulsó con gran fuerza las púas, que terminaron incrustándose en distintos sitios de la sala.

Rider volvió a girar el arma sobre su cabeza. Amy se mantuvo al acecho, como un depredador esperando el momento de realizar un ataque o eludirlo. Pero aquella robot no era tan honorable como su hermano. Golpeó el suelo con el mayal, aparentando haber fallado, y cuando Amy se lanzó al ataque, Rider le dio un puñetazo en mitad del cuerpo. La eriza salió volando hacia el otro lado de la sala y se estrelló contra el muro de metal.

Rouge vio aquello, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de los tres series E antes de ayudar a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos se adelantó, blandiendo una macana eléctrica que soltaba chispas. La murciélago hizo un flick flack hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, y luego usó sus piernas para propulsarse. Con gran destreza, usó la cabeza del robot como punto de apoyo para su mano. Giró, depositó una bomba en los recovecos superiores de la armadura y cayó detrás del robot. Un poderoso estallido pulverizó la cabeza del primer robot, que cayó al suelo, desactivado.

La mirada de Rouge mostraba una gran molestia y mal humor.

— ¿Están grabando esto? ¿Eggman puede ver lo que hacen? — preguntó la chica — Pues muéstrenle esto: doctor, realmente vas a sufrir mucho por lo que le has hecho a mis amigos.

Heavy Rider dio unos pasos para acercarse a Tails, quien no dejaba de trabajar en la consola. Tan solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para disparar el cañón y dar la señal de ataque. Y tan solo faltaban pocos pasos para que el robot lo aplastara con su mayal y todo el plan de la resistencia se viera hecho cenizas.

Amy le dio un martillazo a la pared para propulsarse a gran velocidad. Con Piko Piko nuevamente en guardia, la eriza, con una expresión de furia, golpeó el pecho de Rider y la mandó a estrellarse contra el otro muro. Amy aterrizó firmemente en el suelo.

Rider se desincrustó de la estructura y se lanzó corriendo contra ella, con el mayal girando oblicuamente a su alrededor. Amy giró y lanzó el martillo con todas sus fuerzas. Rider usó su arma para desviar la trayectoria de Piko Piko, pero Amy había previsto tal movimiento. Se lanzó corriendo hacia su enemiga, saltó pocos centímetros sobre su cabeza y, en un instante, recuperó su martillo con su truco de hacerlo reaparecer, de la nada, en sus manos. La eriza giró en el aire y le estampó un poderoso golpe con la base de su arma en la sien de la robot. Rider voló de nuevo contra el muro, dejando un estallido y una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Tails, de pronto, recibió un aviso en uno de los monitores. Al comprobarlo, no pudo hacer más que quedarse perplejo unos instantes. El radar marcaba puntos que se movían desde la atmósfera terrestre.

— ¡Nos dispararon tres misiles Fallout! — gritó Tails — ¡Llegarán en 12 minutos!

Espio, Rouge y Amy se quedaron absortos por unos instantes. Heavy Rider observó su comportamiento y dejó de girar el mayal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que Padre no lo haría? Él sabe de primera mano lo difícil que es deshacerse de ustedes. Y lo hará a toda costa, aunque tenga que sacrificar una estación espacial como esta.

— Y para nosotros, como sus hijos, es un gran honor morir por la causa — dijo Heavy Shinobi — Aunque Padre aún puede desviar la trayectoria de los misiles y regresarlos. Ríndanse ahora para que podamos llevarlos a prisión por alta traición. Los interrogaremos, y si tienen suerte, formarán parte de los gloriosos experimentos de Padre para mejorar a la humanidad y al mundo entero.

— ¡No me vengas con estupideces! — bramó Amy con ira — ¡Todo esto está mal! ¿Mejorar al mundo? ¡Mis narices! ¡Tails! Continúa con tu trabajo y dispara esa cosa. Desactivaremos las bombas y derrocaremos a Eggman. ¡No se rindan! ¡Morir no es una opción!

Rouge y Espio sonrieron ante aquellas palabras. Rider y Shinobi se prepararon de nuevo para luchar, mientras que Tails siguió con su trabajo, sintiendo una presión sobre su ser tan grande que cada tanto sufría de mareos.

Espio se lanzó de nuevo con gran furia y velocidad hacia Shinobi, quien bloqueó el ataque de su espada y retrocedió unos metros por la fuerza de la embestida. El robot ninja cubrió su sable con hielo y continuó atacando. Espio movió su katana sobre el suelo, haciendo que el robot saltara para evitar el ataque. De este modo, el camaleón se hizo invisible y dio un salto hacia adelante para estar en las espaldas de su enemigo.

Shinobi, sin poder ver a su rival, comenzó a girar la parte superior de su cuerpo a altísima velocidad, manteniendo la espada extendida. Este movimiento, conocido como Danza de Espadas, creó una barrera defensiva que Espio no podría superar sin ser cortado en cubitos. El camaleón se mantuvo a raya unos instantes, con sudor en su frente, planeando una manera de romper aquella defensa.

Rouge dio un salto para esquivar el cañonazo eléctrico de uno de los serie E. Voló en el aire y se lanzó contra el robot usando su técnica de tornado, girando sobre sus pies a alta velocidad, para taladrar a su objetivo. Pero la armadura del robot era demasiado gruesa como para ser perforada por aquel ataque, y Rouge fue rechazada por un golpe de puño.

El otro serie E la apuntó con un lanzallamas, y mientras el fuego comenzaba a brotar de la punta de aquella arma, Rouge oyó que Amy la llamaba.

— ¡Cambio!

Como un acto reflejo, Rouge saltó hacia la posición donde estaba Heavy Rider. Amy llegó para suplantar a la murciélago, no sin antes martillar la cabeza del robot del lanzallamas. Entonces, Amy recurrió a una táctica en particular: evitar que el enemigo atacara.

Comenzó a golpear a uno y otro robot, alternándose de objetivos, provocando que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo suficiente para estabilizarse y contraatacar. Pero los serie E eran máquinas de guerra especiales, y lograban adaptarse al ritmo de pelea de sus contrincantes. Más pronto de lo que esperó, Amy se vio retrocediendo ante los dos robots, que ganaban terreno.

"Esto está bastante reñido" pensó Rouge, mientras el mayal de Rider giraba sobre su cuerpo. "Tenemos que darle a Tails el mayor tiempo posible, pero… Para eso, tenemos que vencer a estos robots. Los serie E no serían mayor problema si no estuvieran los otros. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Rouge tuvo una idea, y esperó que no fuera lo bastante obvia como para que el enemigo se diera cuenta. Se movió levemente de su posición, hasta estar de espaldas a uno de los serie E que se encontraban luchando contra Amy. Rider todavía mantenía su mayal girando sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Vas a seguir jugando con tu arma o me vas a atacar, bola de tuercas? — la provocó Rouge — Aunque, si prefieres que yo te golpee…

— Tsk. Voy a romper tus frágiles huesos, orgánica — dijo Rider.

La robot disparó la bola de pinchos, pero Rouge dio un salto para girar y sostenerse sobre el techo. El mayal golpeó la cabeza de uno de los serie E y se la arrancó de cuajo. Con chispas eléctricas irradiando sobre su cuerpo, el robot cayó al suelo, vencido.

— Ups, fallaste linda — se burló la murciélago.

— ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo! — exclamó Rider.

Volvió a maniobrar su arma para golpear el techo, pero Rouge dio un salto esquivando el golpe, aunque fue atacada por una bola de fuego que lanzó el otro serie E. La espía cayó al suelo con algunas quemaduras en su espalda, y sintió una pisada cerca de ella. Cuando levantó la mirada, encontró los ojos robóticos de Rider. La robot le pisó la pierna, evitando que la murciélago se moviera, y giró su bola de pinchos.

Justo antes de proyectarla hacia la tendida Rouge, Rider recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Una bola amarilla impactó contra ella y cayó al suelo, volviendo a su estado normal. Era Tails, quien se sobaba el brazo por el fuerte golpe que acababa de dar.

— ¡Gracias, amiguito! ¡Pero mejor vuelve a tu puesto o seremos cenizas dentro de poco! — dijo Rouge.

El zorrito asintió y regresó a la computadora.

El sistema ya estaba listo. El oscilador dimensional había sido colocado, calibrado y sincronizado con el Cañón Eclipse. Tails sacó de su mochila las Esmeraldas Caos y Sol, que entre todas las que tenían sumaban seis. El zorrito las colocó en las respectivas posiciones sobre la pared del controlador, y reajustó los parámetros para poder usar las gemas del mundo de Blaze en el sistema de energía del cañón.

— ¡Todo listo! — exclamó Tails con los ojos llenos de determinación y un dedo en el botón de disparo — ¡Cañón Eclipse, fuego!

El zorrito presionó el botón, y las seis gemas brillaron en una luz blanca que cegó a todos los presentes y provocó que dejaran de pelear. Saltaron chispas eléctricas por los tableros, y las luces del techo reventaron por el subidón de energía. Hubo temblores.

Las enormes paredes metálicas de la estación espacial se abrieron, dando paso al gigantesco cañón, mostrando el singular dibujo que tenía. Todo aquello parecía el rostro de Gerald Robotnik, con todo y bigote.

El Cañón Eclipse comenzó a acumular energía. Decenas de poderosos relámpagos cruzaban fieramente a lo largo del gigantesco tubo. Una bola de poder turquesa, con tonos lilas, comenzó a formarse en la boca del arma. Faltaban dos minutos para el impacto de los misiles Fallout.

— ATENCIÓN. SECUENCIA DE LANZAMIENTO ACTIVADA — dijo la voz de la computadora, cuyo sonido reverberaba por toda la estación espacial — 30 SEGUNDOS PARA EL DISPARO… 29… 28…

— ¡Destruyan el panel principal! — ordenó Rider — ¡Mátenlos a todos pero ya!

— 25… 24…

Rider giró su mayal rápidamente para lanzarlo contra el panel de control, pero la enorme bola de pinchos fue repelida por el poderoso martillazo de Amy. Rouge dio una doble patada al último de los robots serie E para alejarlo de los comandos.

— 20… 19…

Shinobi lanzó varios asterons contra los monitores, pero fueron repelidos por los kunai de Espio. El robot pareció enfurecerse y arremetió con gran furia contra el camaleón, que intentaba defenderse como podía.

— 15… 14…

Tails se unió a la lucha. Se lanzó sobre Rider y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Con este simple movimiento, Amy tuvo la oportunidad de martillar la mano de la robot y hacer que soltara su arma. Aunque Rider, con las manos libres, tomó a Tails de su cuerpo y lo lanzó contra una pared, destruyéndola y dejando una nube de polvo.

— 12… 11…

Shinobi extendió la palma de la mano para invocar un rayo de hielo. Aquel gélido haz fue esquivado por Rouge y Amy, pero congeló unos paneles de control en el fondo de la sala. El robot serie E extendió una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar una lluvia de balas contra Espio.

— 7… 6…

Tails se recuperó del golpe y salió al ataque. Esquivó el mayal de Rider, dio un salto, giró en el aire y golpeó la cabeza del robot de élite con sus dos colas. El poderoso latigazo lanzó a la máquina varios metros hacia atrás. Antes de que fuera aplastada por el martillo de Amy, Heavy Rider se incorporó y contraatacó. Rouge lanzó varias de sus pequeñas bombas hacia Shinobi, pero este las cortó en el aire con su sable.

— 3… 2… 1… CAÑÓN ECLIPSE, FUEGO.

Una nueva luz cegó a todos, pero esta vez provenía del exterior. La boca del Cañón Eclipse disparó un grueso y gigantesco torrente de energía blanca directo hacia la Tierra. El haz viajó rápidamente, provocando que las nubes de la atmósfera se movieran a su paso. Parecía como si estuviera perforando el planeta, dejando un enorme agujero en el cielo.

En lugar de volar el planeta en mil pedazos, el haz de energía impactó en el océano, pero no causó ningún daño. Desde el punto donde cayó el rayo se creó una onda expansiva que avanzó deliberadamente a lo largo y ancho de todo el globo. Y, aunque no se pudiera apreciar, también atravesaba la corteza terrestre de lado a lado.

Tails corrió hacia el panel de control. Buscó desesperado el radar, y encontró que los misiles todavía se movían a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Se quedó perplejo ante esta imagen, sin más nada que decir.

No había podido creer que este sería su fin. Esperaba poder luchar junto a sus amigos una vez más en la batalla final. Esperaba que su plan hubiera dado resultado, pero parecía que solo fue un experimento fallido.

Estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, cuando los misiles impactaron contra la estructura de Ark, pero no estallaron. Incrédulo, el zorrito corrió de nuevo para asomarse por los enormes ventanales.

Y ahí estaban. Las devastadoras, terribles y escalofriantes bombas Fallout, flotando en el espacio, totalmente desactivadas.

— ¡Funcionó! — exclamó Tails a todo pulmón — ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!

— ¡Tontos! ¡¿Qué hicieron?! — exclamó Rider.

— Aquí Heavy Shinobi a base principal. ¡Código rojo! ¡Repito, código rojo!

— ¡Tú cierra la boca! — exclamó Amy.

Espio se lanzó por encima del robot y le lanzó tres kunais, que se clavaron sobre su cabeza. El robot dio un tajo al aire y un chorro de sangre brotó del brazo derecho del camaleón.

Amy arremetió furiosamente. Dio un salto y propinó el martillazo más fuerte que pudo contra los kunais incrustados en el cráneo metálico del robot. Esto causó que se enterraran aún más, haciendo que saltaran chispas eléctricas de la cabeza del robot ninja.

— ¡No! ¡Hermano! — gritó Rider.

Volvió a girar su mayal y lo lanzó hacia la eriza. La chica se salvó de la maciza bola de pinchos gracias a Tails, quien se abalanzó para tirarla al suelo. Rouge se lanzó volando contra la robot púrpura y la golpeó con una doble patada en la cabeza.

Pero Rider resistió. Tomó la pierna derecha de la murciélago y la usó para azotarla contra el piso con una fuerza bestial. El robot serie E que quedaba continuó disparando sus balas contra Espio, que las esquivaba tanto como podía. Por la herida de su brazo, el ninja no podía moverse tanto como antes.

Rider extendió una mano y su mayal regresó a ella. Con Rouge en el suelo, a su merced, la robot solo tenía que dar un buen golpe para eliminarla.

— Malditos. Aplastaré sus cráneos y usaré sus cuerpos para alimentar a los perros — dijo Rider — Comenzando contigo…

Dejó caer la pesada bola de pinchos. Pero fue en ese momento cuando Rider fue golpeada por un rayo púrpura. El haz de energía continuó, dejando al robot paralizado, mientras su abdomen se derretía y se hacía un agujero de tamaño considerable. Pronto, Rider cayó al suelo, y no se volvió a mover.

El serie E fue golpeado también por aquel rayo de energía, y fue destruido con más rapidez. Cuando todos voltearon vieron a Amy, quien sostenía la Esmeralda Caos púrpura, extendida hacia adelante.

— ¡Amy! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Tails.

— No lo sé… — dijo ella mirando la esmeralda — Pero de algún modo, sentí que podría funcionar. Como cuando Sonic usó el Control Caos por primera vez. Supongo que fue una corazonada.

Ya solo quedaba Heavy Shinobi. Con los kunais sobre su cabeza, apenas podía moverse. Las chispas revoloteaban alrededor de su cráneo. Espio se colocó delante del robot y extendió su katana.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? — preguntó el camaleón.

— Has sido un oponente digno, Espio… — moduló el robot con su voz electrónica — Pero Padre… Padre nos vengará… A mi hermana y a mí… Mis hermanos… Los descuartizarán… Y su sangre cubrirá las calles… Que Padre pisará con sus pies…

La katana cortó el aire, en un movimiento tan rápido que no se vio. Las chispas eléctricas brotaron del cuello del robot ninja, y su cabeza se desplomó en el suelo.

El silencio cubrió la sala. Tails se apresuró para sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios y vendar el brazo del camaleón. Rouge, con algo de sangre corriendo de su nariz y su frente, se acercó a ellos.

— Tails, da el aviso a Raxos — dijo Amy, acercándose — Es hora de la última batalla.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Shunkan Sentimental_ (del anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Déjenme sus reviews e impresiones! Yo me los leo**

El momento ha llegado. La batalla decisiva comenzará. En el capítulo número 22 de Sonic Fallout, **Un contraataque masivo.** _Aparta todo pensamiento de tu mente y prepárate para la guerra._

 _See you later!_


	23. Un contraataque masivo

¡Buenas!

Ya estamos cerca del final de este fanfic. Comienza la batalla final y las fuerzas aliadas atacan en un intento definitivo por detener al doctor Eggman.

Pero antes, ¡contestemos algunos reviews!

 **LycanrocMoon:** qué bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Me esforcé bastante en hacerlos, al igual que con todos los demás XD. No te creas que el resto de las fuerzas de Eggman son solo robots... Queda la Battle Bird Armada, Metal Sonic, los Witchcarters, Lyric, los Hard Boiled Heavies que faltan, los Hooligans... Y los doctores tienen algunas sorpresas guardadas. Todavía la victoria pende de un hilo. Entiendo que querías una batalla súper épica entre Infinite y Super Sonic. Seguro que varios lectores también lo querían, y admito que me gustó mucho la idea al principio, pero no quería caer en la típica confrontación final. Quería hacer algo distinto, algo que nadie se esperara, y cuando llegó a mi mente la idea de Infinite en el capítulo 20... Bueno, simplemente quedé enamorado y lo hice, para bien o para mal XD. Ya dirá el tiempo si estaré conforme con esa decisión, pero por el momento, lo estoy.

 **GranAlan MasterPlox:** no tenía ni idea que Bean era carpintero XD. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

 **Silvaze Girly:** qué bueno que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Sabes mejor que nadie que esta historia está en su recta final (y lo que sigue también lo sabes XD). Gracias por el apoyo :3

¡No se olviden de escuchar el **opening!** : _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado)

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XXII**

 **Un contraataque masivo**

.

— ¡Jefe! El impacto del Cañón Eclipse no causó ningún daño — comunicó Orbot — Pero los misiles no han estallado.

— Señor, Heavy Shinobi y Heavy Rider han sido destruidos — dijo Cubot — Hemos perdido ARK.

— ¡Espere! ¡Un portal se está abriendo en mitad de la ciudad, a medio kilómetro de aquí! — exclamó Orbot — ¡Un enorme ejército emerge de él!

— Detecto dos portales más — dijo Cubot — Uno en las instalaciones de Shamar y otro cerca de la nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada. También salen tropas de ellos.

En su asiento, el doctor Eggman se encontraba pensativo, con la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas. La sombra lo cubría, de modo que no se podía apreciar su nuevo aspecto. De pronto, comenzó a reír. Sus lacayos robóticos se miraron entre sí, sin entender lo que sucedía. Las risas se transformaron en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¿Señor?

— ¡Es increíble! No solo sobrevivieron, sino que han encontrado la forma de desactivar mis bombas — dijo el doctor — Y ahora han traído un ejército para derrocarme. ¿No es tierno?

— Disculpe mi impertinencia, jefe — interrumpió Orbot — Pero la energía del rayo que nos dispararon desde el Cañón Eclipse se ha detectado en todo el planeta. Tal vez todo su arsenal de misiles Fallout haya quedado inutilizable.

— Sí, eso sería lo más lógico — razonó Eggman — Se esmeraron en acabar con mis armas de destrucción masiva. Sin embargo, podría desmantelarlas y volverlas a utilizar. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

El doctor se levantó de su asiento.

— Ha sido una buena jugada. Hasta siento ganas de ir yo mismo para aplaudir por este valiente intento. ¡Orbot! ¡Cubot! ¡Preparen nuestras fuerzas ofensivas! Quiero a todas las torretas de defensa listas. Que despeguen los bombarderos. Usen todo nuestro poder de artillería contra el enemigo. Avisen a Lord Kukku y que su armada se prepare para la batalla. Llamen a Lyric y a sus Witchcarters, y que defiendan la base con uñas y dientes. Que aceleren la producción de bombas Fallout, y que impidan a toda cosa que los enemigos saboteen las instalaciones. En cuanto los primeros misiles estén listos, que disparen a discreción.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **Instalaciones de Shamar. Fábrica de bombas Fallout.**

 **.**

La enorme base había sido transferida a Lyric, el Oficial Científico de Eggman. Estaba ubicada sobre una mina de hierro abandonada, de estilo cónica invertida, con terraplenes que partían desde la superficie hasta llegar a la parte inferior de la mina. Eggman había montado sobre ella una base, y era todo un símbolo. El lugar donde se fabricaron las primeras bombas Fallout.

Aquel sitio había sido investigado por Mighty, Ray, Espio y Rouge, seis meses atrás, en el transcurso de la guerra contra los zetis.

Pero ahora, luego de un mes desde la desaparición de los héroes del mundo, Lyric había fortificado su base. Dispuso cañones de plasma en numerosos puntos, rodeando la cornisa de la mina. Enormes torres láser se encontraban repartidas más allá de las perforaciones, proveyendo una defensa en un campo más amplio. Un enorme ejército de robots estaba a su disposición. Entre ellos, robots serie E, y la inestimable ayuda de los Witchcarters, quienes se encontraban en ese momento en la mina.

El portal dimensional se abrió a un kilómetro de la base. Las fuerzas invasoras sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, y los primeros en emerger del vórtice fueron los tanques con escudos deflectantes. Se trataba de pesados vehículos blindados nocturnus, con cañones similares a antenas, que desplegaban campos de fuerza azulados de ocho metros de diámetro, suficiente para proteger a las tropas y máquinas de alrededor.

Los soldados zoah y kron avanzaron refugiándose detrás de los escudos. Las alarmas de la base rompieron el silencio en aquel atardecer, y las torretas láser abrieron fuego. Los escudos resistieron.

Detrás de ellos emergieron soldados del reino de Blaze. Cientos y cientos de osos polares, koalas, felinos y perros avanzaban a paso rápido. Los de la primera línea portaban altos escudos de metal de estilo romano y lanzas que disparaban proyectiles de energía desde sus puntas. Los caninos y felinos, en las líneas traseras, portaban armas de fuego.

Vanilla, Marine, Ray y Sticks atravesaron el portal, montados sobre un vehículo blindado sin techo. La tejón tenía puesto un casco militar con camuflaje verde que la hacía ver bastante chistosa.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Contra el régimen! — dijo ella.

Los cañones de plasma abrieron fuego. Los disparos de la artillería cortaban el aire e iluminaban el páramo con su energía. Los atacantes respondieron con fuego de tanques y cañones.

Las tropas continuaban emergiendo del portal como una línea espesa de fuerzas que parecía no tener fin. El ejército se expandió y se dispersó en tres ángulos. Los tanques deflectores se desviaron del camino para dar espacio libre a la artillería pesada. Los obuses dispararon con un estruendo ensordecedor. Múltiples cañones de plasma y torres láser de la mina estallaron ante la combinación de potencia y puntería del ejército crepuscular.

La artillería de cohetes emergió del portal. Decenas de vehículos blindados, en cuya parte trasera exhibían decenas de misiles, se posicionaron en el campo. A la señal de un capitán, los vehículos abrieron fuego. Uno tras otro, los misiles emergieron de sus contenedores como si fuesen los disparos de una metralleta.

En menos de un minuto, cientos de misiles fueron lanzados hacia el interior de la mina, impactando y estallando directamente en distintos puntos de la fortaleza, cubriendo toda su área.

El estallido de los misiles y sus explosiones retumbaban por todo el desierto. Por sobre sus cabezas, Vanilla miraba cómo los cientos de proyectiles avanzaban por el aire a gran velocidad, dejando estelas de fuego y humo a su paso.

La mirada de la coneja se tornó algo triste.

— Otra vez este infierno — dijo — Espero que Cream esté bien.

— Lo estará — le dijo Marine, sorprendiéndola — ¿Ya vio lo que puede hacer? De seguro se volvió la más fuerte del grupo. Ya le dije que con esas habilidades podrá ser mi segunda al mando, si quiere. Claro, el día que tenga un barco.

La coneja no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de ternura, pero el sonido de los cañones desvió su atención. Ahora, con una mirada firme, se preparaba para pelear.

Las descargas de misiles cesaron y el ejército avanzó, con los tanques deflectores por delante y la artillería justo detrás, barriendo las torres defensivas.

El ejército enemigo hizo su aparición. Cientos y cientos de robots oruga, armados con misiles y ametralladoras, emergieron por debajo de la cornisa de la mina y abrieron fuego. Las balas doradas atravesaban el aire de a millares. Los misiles fueron lanzados y comenzaron a estallar contra las armas de asedio crepusculares.

Vanilla se puso de cuclillas sobre el vehículo blindado en el que se encontraban. Sus compañeros la miraron con curiosidad. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada de la mina, la coneja durazno dio un gran salto hacia adelante y cubrió su cuerpo de una densa energía celeste. Cuando cayó, hizo explotar su poder como una bomba, destrozando a todo robot enemigo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

— ¡Wow! — soltaron Ray y Marine.

— ¡A la carga! — bramó Sticks.

La tejón arrojó su lanza y la incrustó en el cráneo de un robot oruga. Desenfundó su espada, lista para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Marine cargó su poder de vapor en sus manos, y comenzó a disparar, una tras otra, esferas de vapor envueltas en energía aguamarina.

El resto de los tanques y carros blindados crepusculares aceleraron y comenzaron a pisotear a los robots enemigos, aplastándolos y empujándolos de vuelta hacia la base. Una nueva descarga de obuses impactó sobre las estructuras de la fortaleza, haciéndola temblar.

El vehículo en el que se encontraban aceleró, empujando a otros robots oruga y saltando sobre la cornisa. El blindado chocó a un robot bípedo, encerrándolo contra una pared de hormigón.

Ray, Marine y Sticks saltaron del vehículo blindado y comenzaron a pelear. Los robots eran una fuerza de combate estándar, y, por lo tanto, caían con suma facilidad ante los ataques de los tres jóvenes.

Vanilla, por su parte, solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para que las lenguas de energía emergieran como por arte de magia y destruyeran a los robots que se interponían en su camino.

El sonido del oficial de comunicaciones se coló por sus oídos.

— Aquí Yunque 2-0. Primera fase completada. Iniciamos asedio sobre las instalaciones. Escuadrón Alfa y Beta confirman presencia de robots serie E avanzados en la refinería. Escuadrón Delta, avancen y presionen. Cambio.

— Entendido, Yunque. Cambio y cierro — dijo Vanilla, con un dedo sobre su auricular.

El estruendo de los cañones. El estallido de los misiles. El repiqueteo de las balas impactando contra las paredes. Los soldados corriendo y refugiándose tras escombros de edificios derribados por las bombas. Todo eso le era familiar. En sus años como miembro de un escuadrón de choque de GUN, Vanilla había vivido todos los horrores que se pueden vivir en una guerra, pero había aprendido a asimilarlos. Pero ver a aquellos jóvenes que, como ella en su momento, iban a pelear… Ahora entendía lo mal que estaba el mundo. Ver a Marine, a Ray, a Sticks… Se imaginaba a su propia hija combatiendo en la base principal del Doctor Eggman. Aquello no era bueno para los niños. ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? ¿Cómo fue que la ambición de un hombre se convirtió en una batalla por la supervivencia del mundo? ¿Y cómo es que los jóvenes siempre terminaban luchando las batallas, y muriendo en ellas? Casi se le detiene el corazón al pensar en ello. La imagen de su esposo atravesó su mente, nublándole la vista del actual campo de batalla.

 ** _"— Pero tienes que prometerme que se lo dirás."_**

La imagen de Vector, sosteniendo sus manos, se hizo presente en su cabeza. Increíblemente, casi sintió que quería sonreír en mitad de aquel infierno de fuego.

Una bomba estalló cerca de ella y la devolvió a la realidad.

— Señora mamá de Cream, ¿podría darnos una mano? — dijo Marine por el comunicador.

Vanilla espabiló, volviendo a la realidad.

— ¡Ya voy! — dijo.

Marine disparaba repetidamente sus bolas de vapor energizado de sus manos, mientras Ray y Sticks la cubrían de los enemigos de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un gran robot, de la nueva serie E, apareció detrás de un silo de químicos. Blandía una enorme hacha en una mano, y una pistola de electricidad en la otra. La máquina medía casi cuatro metros, e iba directo hacia ellos.

Marine lo vio, impresionada, y abrió fuego contra él. Sus proyectiles de vapor apenas rasgaban la armadura del robot. Sticks se lanzó sobre los hombros de este, y clavó un cuchillo en uno de sus ojos. Chispas eléctricas brotaban del lugar, pero la tejón tuvo que saltar y alejarse, pues el robot intentó aplastarla con su mano libre.

Ray se lanzó con un spin dash, pero lo único que consiguió fue rebotar.

Los tres se sorprendieron cuanto una figura anaranjada, de más de dos metros de alto, emergió detrás de la máquina y la perforó de lado a lado con una lanza. Aquella criatura levantó el arma, alzando al robot, y lo lanzó contra la pared de un edificio. El combatiente se reveló ante ellos como el Jefe Krag, líder de la colonia Kron.

— ¡Gracias por su ayuda, señor! — dijo Ray.

— Concluir la batalla todavía no ha — dijo el kron — Mucho cuidado ustedes tener.

— ¡Y usted también, querido Maestro Yoda! — dijo Sticks.

La línea de tanques avanzó unos metros más, pero las defensas de las partes interiores de la fortificación eran muy sólidas. El fuego de artillería era abrumador.

— Aquí Yunque 2-0. Nuestro avance ha sido frenado por las defensas enemigas. Necesitamos fuego de contención. Repito. Necesitamos fuego de contención — se podía escuchar por radio.

— Recibido, Yunque. Aquí sargento Percival del 2do batallón de artillería de cohetes. Estamos listos para descargar, cambio.

— Recibido. Descarguen y limpien la zona.

Decenas de vehículos de la artillería de cohetes lanzaron nuevamente una descarga abrumadora de misiles sobre la zona enemiga. Los proyectiles dejaron cientos de líneas de humo sobre el cielo, y viajaron hasta perderse en el interior de la mina. Al cabo de unos instantes, estallaron con grandes estruendos.

— Aquí Yunque 2-0. La defensa enemiga sigue siendo fuerte. Solicitamos refuerzos. Envíen a Shade y a Charmy.

Vanilla llegó al punto donde estaban sus tres compañeros, y vio los restos de robots acumulados a su alrededor.

— Perdonen por el retraso — dijo ella.

— No se preocupe, señora. El grandulón anaranjado nos ayudó — dijo Marine mostrándole el pulgar — Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

— Hmph… Nuestro objetivo es sabotear las instalaciones y evitar la producción de más bombas — dijo la coneja durazno — Según el informe de Rouge, las instalaciones están en la base de la mina. Tendremos que abrirnos paso.

— ¿Nos separamos? — preguntó Ray.

— No. Seremos más fuertes juntos — dijo Vanilla — Escúchenme bien. Pase lo que pase, no se conviertan en mártires. Si se encuentran en apuros, retrocedan y pidan ayuda. ¿Está claro?

— ¡Sí, señora! — dijeron los tres, en fila, con la mano sobre la frente, haciendo el saludo militar.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **Chun-Nan**

 **.**

El portal dimensional que se abrió en mitad del valle estaba en realidad en algo de desventaja. Aun con la nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada, a poco más de un kilómetro de distancia, las fuerzas que emergieron del portal estaban a tiro de la artillería enemiga.

El portal estaba justo sobre el suelo, pero era el más grande de todos los que se crearon desde la Celda del Crepúsculo. El ejército crepuscular envió su mayor fuerza aérea a este frente. Del vórtice comenzaron a emerger, una tras otra, cientos de aviones caza. También salieron vehículos blindados con artillería antiaérea. Sabían que el fuerte de la Battle Bird Armada eran los ataques aéreos, y se prepararon para ello.

El ejército crepuscular contaba con vehículos aéreos de defensa que portaban escudos deflectores, similares a las de los vehículos terrestres. Estos se apresuraron para posicionarse estratégicamente, formando un ángulo sólido contra las baterías de la gigantesca nave enemiga.

Del portal emergieron los Babylon Rogues, acompañados por Gamma, quien se elevaba en el aire gracias al propulsor en su espalda. Jet observó con seriedad el panorama que tenía adelante. Era de noche en aquella parte del mundo. La nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada estaba acompañada de dos enormes naves, no tan grandes como la principal, pero que también se veían fuertes y amenazadoras.

— Así que aquí estamos — dijo Wave — ¿Listos para esto?

— Listo — dijo Gamma — Detecto movimiento en las compuertas principales. Están a punto de lanzar una ofensiva.

Los aviones caza seguían saliendo del portal. Cada tanto, emergían naves más grandes y lentas, pero más fuertes. Eran los bombarderos. Las aeronaves pasaban por encima de sus cabezas, rompiendo el aire con sus turbinas y levantando viento a su alrededor. El rugido de los motores atravesaba chillonamente sus tímpanos.

— Estoy preparado — dijo Jet, sin apartar la vista de la nave enemiga — ¿Storm?

— Lo seguiré hasta el final, jefe — dijo el poderoso albatros — Denos sus órdenes.

El pesado andar de los antiaéreos llamó su atención por un segundo. Los vehículos apuntaban sus baterías de ametralladoras de gran calibre hacia el cielo, esperando la aparición de las naves enemigas.

— Solo tengo una orden para ustedes — dijo Jet, y se volteó para mirar a sus tres compañeros — ¡No mueran!

Las naves de combate de la Battle Bird Armada emergieron de sus hangares. Los cañones de la flota comenzaron a disparar a tierra, contraatacando a los invasores. El estruendo de los cañones ahogó cualquier otro sonido. En respuesta, la fuerza aérea crepuscular abrió fuego con toda la potencia de su artillería. Los antiaéreos se pusieron a trabajar.

Jet lideró su grupo y encararon hacia la nave principal. Pronto, las aeronaves enemigas colmaron el cielo como abejas defendiendo su colmena.

Dentro de la nave insignia, Lord Kukku observaba y analizaba el movimiento del ejército invasor.

— Padre — llamó Speedy — No logramos determinar la procedencia de los atacantes.

— Eso no es muy importante. Lo importante es mantener esta nave a flote — dijo el líder.

— Los operadores me indican que las bombas F han sido totalmente inhabilitadas. Orbot me ha dicho que varios aliados de Sonic han tomado ARK y han usado el Cañón Eclipse como medio para un rayo que inutilizó todas las bombas del planeta. Nos ordenan la inmediata fabricación de más.

— Bien, eso fue un golpe bien hecho — dijo Kukku sin voltear — Sin embargo, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es retener sus fuerzas el tiempo necesario para fabricar una o dos más. Con las bombas, cualquier ejército será inútil.

— Dame tus órdenes, padre.

— Envía a las fuerzas directamente contra sus fuerzas principales. Quiero que te encargues personalmente del pajarraco.

— ¿De quién?

— Del líder de los Babylon Rogues — dijo Kukku — De aquel que se te escapó, y que ahora lidera esta invasión.

Speedy se acercó al enorme ventanal por el que miraba su padre, e hizo zoom con una pantalla. Allí lo vio, seguido de sus compañeros y un extraño robot rojo.

— Lo eliminaré con mis propias manos — dijo Speedy con el ceño fruncido.

Jet y su grupo comenzaron a disparar contra las navecillas enemigas. Se movían deprisa, dando giros bruscos para evitar los proyectiles. Storm lanzó pequeños misiles desde la parte frontal de su tabla. Wave disparó ondas de energía cortantes.

Los aviones caza crepusculares entraron en formación y conformaron un gigantesco escuadrón. Aceleraron y pronto se enfrascaron en una cruenta batalla en las alturas contra las naves que protegían la armada. Era tanta la cantidad de disparos láser, misiles, cañones y bolas de plasma, que era casi dañino a la vista. La cantidad de naves que caían, destruidas, rodeadas de fuego y humo, era extraordinaria. Tal vez miles de aeronaves se confrontaban, en la batalla aérea más grande en la historia del mundo.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Son miles! — exclamó Storm mirando las fuerzas enemigas — ¿De dónde sacaron una flota así?

— ¿Qué importa? ¡Hay que aplastarla! — exclamó Wave, lanzando bengalas para evadir misiles.

— Gamma, a mis nueve. Intentaremos atraer un grupo — dijo Jet — Wave, Storm. Los aniquilan detrás de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! — dijeron ambos.

Jet giró a la izquierda y el robot lo siguió. El halcón lanzó bengalas y comenzó a disparar con gran precisión. Gamma hacía lo mismo, lanzando torrentes de energía de su cañón de mano.

El plan comenzó a resultar. Varias naves intentaban destruirlos desde atrás, pero eran abatidos por Wave y Storm, en un frenesí de disparos y explosiones. Las naves caían a tierra, envueltas en llamas.

— Esto nos tomará mucho tiempo — dijo Wave.

— ¿Cómo cuánto? — preguntó el halcón verde.

— He leído sobre batallas que han durado horas, o incluso días — respondió ella.

— Si sobrevivimos para verlo — dijo Storm.

— Según la cantidad de combatientes y naves en el aire, puedo estimar… — comenzó Gamma.

— ¡Jet, cuidado! — gritó la golondrina.

El halcón miró hacia adelante, y pudo esquivar a tiempo algo que se le venía encima a gran velocidad. Giró, se estabilizó en el aire, y vio que aquello que casi lo impacta hizo lo mismo. Cuando lo miró mejor, se dio cuenta de quién era. Todavía portaba aquella armadura semimecánica, con la que se mantenía en el aire gracias a propulsores.

— Speedy… — dijo Jet frunciendo el ceño — Te estaba buscando. Me facilitaste el trabajo al venir aquí.

— Tengo que reconocer que eres bueno. Tú y tus aliados, por haber escapado de la nave de mi padre — dijo el ave — ¿Tú estás dirigiendo este ataque?

— ¿Tengo cara de liderar un ejército? Claro que no, idiota — dijo el halcón — Yo solo vine para patearte el trasero personalmente, por haber matado al Fénix Gaia.

"Lo sabía…", pensó Wave.

— Hum… No pensé que te encariñarías tanto con esa criatura divina — dijo Speedy.

— No te confundas. Es cordialidad profesional. Esa ave nos salvó el pellejo en la última guerra — dijo Jet — Por cierto, ¿dónde estaban tú y tu padre en ese momento? ¿Escondidos en sus navecitas?

— No — dijo el ave con los ojos fulminantes — Preparando una invasión.

El halcón mostró los dientes y desenvainó dos abanicos de cuchillas, uno en cada mano. Speedy sonrió con malicia, y de su muñeca emergió una cuchilla retráctil.

— Mantengan al enemigo ocupado, chicos — dijo Jet — No quiero que nadie interrumpa esto.

— Descuida, rebelde — dijo Speedy — Nadie lo hará.

Ambas aves se lanzaron una sobre otra y comenzaron su duelo. Jet intentaba darle tajos con los abanicos, pero su enemigo era un hábil luchador, y esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques con su propia arma de filo. Jet inclinó su tabla y disparó un proyectil láser, que golpeó en el pecho de su rival y lo hizo retroceder.

— Tsk. Cobarde. Refugiándote tras una armadura — dijo Jet — Y después vienes a hablarme de honor. Qué hipócrita…

Speedy aumentó la potencia de sus propulsores y embistió al halcón con el cuerpo. Jet usó su tabla en reversa para alejarse de él y tomar distancia. Un tajo de su abanico cortó sobre la coraza de su rival, haciendo que brotara sangre de ella.

— ¡Escoria! — bramó Speedy.

Los cohetes de su armadura volvieron a estallar, lanzándolo a gran velocidad sobre Jet. Conectó un golpe con su derecha, luego otro con su izquierda, y al final una patada al estómago que le quitó todo el aire. Jet se retorció sobre su Extreme Gear, momento que aprovechó Speedy para ponerse por encima de él y conectar un poderoso golpe con el codo en la cabeza, que lo lanzó hacia el vacío.

— ¡Jefe! — exclamó Storm — ¡Ahora verás, maldito!

El albatros lanzó una lluvia de pequeños misiles hacia el teniente de la Battle Bird Armada. Los numerosos estallidos produjeron una gran nube de humo gris y fuego, pero Speedy brotó de ella, intacto, y comenzó a golpearlo. Storm aguantaba todos los puñetazos que el enemigo le daba con sus manos enguantadas en acero, pero de pronto, Speedy usó su cuchilla y logró hacerle tres cortadas en la piel.

En ese momento llegó Wave, lanzando un potente rayo de energía púrpura desde su tabla, que contuvo a Speedy durante unos segundos. Storm aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse tan rápido como pudo y darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

El ave enemiga salió disparada decenas de metros en el aire, con una fisura en su armadura en el punto del golpe.

Speedy se enderezó en el aire y llevó sus manos hacia adelante. De sus brazos surgieron dos ametralladoras gattling de pequeño tamaño. Con una expresión de ira, lanzó una lluvia de brillantes balas desde ellos.

Wave y Storm tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, moviéndose en direcciones opuestas, evadiendo los cientos de balas que se descargaban sobre ellos. Speedy iba separando los brazos, mientras intentaba apuntar a ambos objetivos a la vez y disparaba sus rondas.

Pero recibió un golpe desde atrás. Un tajo, en realidad. Aquello lo desestabilizó, y cuando trató de voltearse, recibió un puñetazo directo en la mejilla. Jet golpeó repetidamente, un puño tras otro, hasta que Speedy volvió a tomar la iniciativa. Bloqueó varios golpes y encendió el propulsor de su talón, haciendo que se su pierna se moviera y le propinara una fuerte patada en la cara.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Sobre la avenida principal de Empire City se abrió un enorme portal. El tránsito se detuvo, y los autos se desviaban ante el imponente vórtice de energía púrpura, que giraba sobre sí mismo en un plano vertical. Debía tener quince metros de diámetro.

Uno junto al otro, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Mighty y Cream atravesaron el portal y aparecieron en la ciudad. Las miradas atónitas de los ciudadanos los inundaron cuando notaron que sus héroes no habían muerto, y llegaban para ayudarlos. Pero no había tiempo para explicaciones.

El portal estaba abierto a poco más de medio kilómetro de la base principal del Doctor Eggman, y desde allí podían ver la impresionante fortaleza. Una torre enorme, un rascacielos de casi 500 metros que terminaba en una punta suavizada. Poco antes de aquel final se veían salientes pronunciadas de manera perpendicular al eje del edificio, como si sirviesen de puntos de disparo para torretas de defensa. Y en efecto, lo eran.

La base parecía omnipotente e impenetrable. Sus interminables pisos estaban todos iluminados.

— ¡La fortaleza de Eggman! — exclamó Silver.

— Es… Es enorme… — murmuró Mighty apretando los dientes — No hay manera de que haya construido una cosa así en tan poco tiempo.

— No importa cuán buen arquitecto sea. Derribaremos su base y lo haremos pagar por todo lo que ha hecho — dijo Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

A sus espaldas emergieron las fuerzas de la Celda del Crepúsculo. Filas y filas interminables de tropas, equipadas con todo tipo de armamento. Los primeros en arribar a la Tierra fueron los Zoah, utilizando sus sobrecogedores escudos de cristal azulado y sus armas de energía. Eran cientos y cientos de ellos.

Los ciudadanos de alrededor estaban boquiabiertos. Si no hubiese sido por los héroes, muchos creerían que se trataba de una invasión extraterrestre. Ni siquiera la policía local se atrevió a intervenir ante la firme marcha de los seres de armadura metálica.

— CIUDADANOS DE EMPIRE CITY. BUSQUEN REFUGIO INMEDIATAMENTE. EVACÚEN LA CIUDAD. ABANDONEN SUS HOGARES. DE LO CONTRARIO, SE ENCONTRARÁN EN MITAD DEL FUEGO CRUZADO — repetía un zoah a través de un poderoso altoparlante, montado sobre un tanque de guerra azulado — HEMOS VENIDO A LIBERAR LA CIUDAD.

El sonido de las pisadas de los guerreros retumbaba por el eco y rebotaba en los edificios, llegando a todos los puntos de la ciudad. Comenzaron a emerger las máquinas de guerra. Cañones, tanques, vehículos blindados, antiaéreos, aviones caza, naves de transporte y enormes camiones de suministros y primeros auxilios.

Ahora, salieron los nocturnus. Los soldados equidnas, con sus armaduras y cascos negros, avanzaban a paso ligero para tomar posiciones estratégicas en edificios y calles. Muchos de ellos se dirigían para hablarle a las personas, indicándoles que se marcharan de la ciudad lo antes posible. Las personas parecían seguir en un estado de trance al ver semejante despliegue de fuerzas en mitad de la ciudad.

Llegaron los imponentes y brutos kron, portando amenazadoras lanzas y cuchillas anaranjadas, y armaduras de piedra gris. Sus pisadas retumbaban aún más que las de los zoah, y sus duros rostros con miradas insensibles aterraban a los pobladores humanos. Llegaron los n'rrgal y voxai, equipados con armaduras ligeras y armas de larga distancia. Aquellas tropas servirían de apoyo a las fuerzas de choque principal. Además, se ocuparían de los heridos, comunicaciones, provisión de municiones y servicios auxiliares. Aunque también eran luchadores feroces, pero sus cuerpos no eran tan resistentes como los de sus compañeros que marchaban en primera línea.

Las alarmas antiaéreas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar por doquier. Y desde esa posición, se podía ver cómo miles de pequeños puntos emergían de los distintos pisos de la fortaleza de Eggman, girando y redireccionando hacia ellos.

— ¡Aquí vienen! — exclamó Silver, envolviendo sus puños en energía psíquica.

Los segundos de espera parecían eternos, mientras el enemigo se acercaba poco a poco.

— ¡A mi señal! — ordenó Raxos, parado encima de un tanque, blandiendo una poderosa espada de cristal azulado.

Las máquinas de guerra apuntaron sus cañones hacia los puntos negros en el cielo. La infantería de Nocturnia tomó posiciones de cobertura. Los voxai y n'rrgal se apresuraron en quitar a la gente del camino.

Sonic apretó los puños. Su corazón latía con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho en una inminente batalla.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Raxos levantó la espada, llamando la atención de su ejército.

— ¡Artillería! — bramó — ¡Fuego!

Los tanques y cañones dispararon sus proyectiles con un estruendo ensordecedor. El aluvión de balas láser recorrió el aire instantáneamente, derribando a varios enemigos.

Las naves de combate del doctor comenzaron a abrir fuego a discreción. En un segundo, la avenida se convirtió en un infierno, repleto del fuego de la artillería pesada.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí! — llamó Mighty, quien se encontraba en una esquina, y sus compañeros lo siguieron en seguida.

Las naves de combate crepusculares se aventaron de manera casi suicida hacia sus objetivos, disparando y esquivando las naves enemigas en los últimos instantes antes de la colisión. Los soldados zoah levantaron los pesados escudos y protegieron a los más vulnerables de los potentes disparos del enemigo.

— Aquí sargento Dima, 1er batallón de tanques — dijo un zoah dentro de la máquina de guerra — Múltiples enemigos detectados en tierra, a mis doce. Refuerzos laterales. Solicito apoyo de artillería pesada. ¿Están las naves preparadas?

— Aquí Yunque 1-6. Recibido, Dima. Avancen e informen — se escuchó por su radio — Predators listos para descargar. ¿Tienen contacto visual?

— Aquí teniente Hawkeye, 2do escuadrón de la Fuerza Aérea de Nocturnia — dijo una tercera voz, femenina esta vez, por la radio — Mis chicos están listos para cubrirlos. Indiquen área de ataque, cambio.

— Cambie a rumbo 3-1-0. Contacto visual a 450 metros. Enemigos confirmados. Abran fuego a discreción. Repito, fuego a discreción.

Una cuadrilla de ocho aeronaves se aventuró hacia adelante a gran velocidad y descargaron una lluvia de proyectiles que estallaron sobre los robots terrestres de Eggman.

— Blanco enemigo abatido. Confirmen estado de la zona — dijo el oficial de radio.

— Múltiples enemigos volando alrededor y sobre nosotros. ¡Son cientos! — respondió Hawkeye — Nos atacan en 12 ángulos. ¡Nos disparan con munición de 30 milímetros! ¡Recibimos fuego de misiles!

— Escuadrón, lancen bengalas. ¡Retírense, retírense! — exclamó el oficial.

— ¡3-3 ha sido alcanzado! ¡3-3 ha sido alcanzado! Perdimos a Águila 4. ¡Lanzando bengalas! ¡Águila 1, Fox 2! — dijo Hawkeye con agitación en su voz — Retrocedemos, repito, retrocedemos.

— Salgan de ahí y mantengan protegida la línea de artillería terrestre. Reagrúpense con las demás cuadrillas y esperen instrucciones, cambio.

— Entendido. Cambio y fuera.

— Aquí Yunque 1-6. Batallón de tanques, tienen un hueco libre. Avancen a toda velocidad sobre la línea enemiga. Infantería nocturnus los cubrirá de los antitanques. Cambio.

— Recibido, 1-6. Corto y cierro.

Mighty y sus compañeros bordearon la calle y doblaron la manzana. Todavía se podían ver ciudadanos alejándose a toda prisa del campo de batalla. Sonic miró a las personas por un instante y se giró hacia el armadillo.

— Sacaré a las personas de aquí — dijo Sonic — ¿Pueden ocuparse de limpiar la avenida?

— Claro. No te preocupes — dijo Mighty.

El resto del equipo lo siguió y doblaron otra esquina para atacar a las fuerzas robóticas por detrás.

Sonic, por su parte, se dedicó a trasladar a los transeúntes cientos de metros hacia atrás, alejándolos del campo de batalla. Los cargaba, uno por uno, y los llevaba tan rápido como podía. No debía haber más muertes inocentes.

La cuadrilla de aviones había liberado un hueco en las fuerzas robóticas que el batallón de tanques aprovechó. Los soldados de infantería de Nocturnia se apresuraron para contener a los antitanques. De cualquier manera, soldados robóticos humanoides disparaban misiles contra las máquinas de guerra crepusculares. La infantería intentaba contenerlos a base de disparos láser y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

Silver, Blaze, Mighty y Cream aparecieron justo cuando llegaban refuerzos imperiales, la mayoría de los cuales eran máquinas militares corrientes, y fueron destruidos con facilidad por los poderosos héroes.

— Silver, Blaze, apoyen el lateral izquierdo. Si algún enemigo se sale de la línea de combate, o lo hacen volver o lo hacen cenizas — dijo Mighty.

— ¡Si! — exclamaron ambos.

Mighty y Cream se desviaron hacia la derecha, protegiendo el flanco del contraataque robótico. La conejita, usando sus nuevos poderes, destruía robots con gran facilidad, lanzando rayos de energía de sus pequeñas manos. El armadillo golpeaba, pateaba y giraba sobre sí mismo para diezmar a las fuerzas de Eggman.

— Aquí el General Raxos — se escuchó por radio — Fase 1 completada. Iniciamos despliegue de fuerzas en tres direcciones. Batallones de artillería, avancen y ataquen. Team Power, mantengan vigilancia sobre sus alrededores. Esta primera oleada solo ha sido un tanteo. Las fuerzas defensivas principales estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Con Team Power se refería al equipo conformado por Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Mighty y Cream. Es decir, la fuerza más poderosa de aquel frente de combate.

— ¿Alguna señal de Infinite? — preguntó Sonic por su comunicador de muñeca.

— No, aún no — respondió Blaze por radio.

— Si lo ven, me avisan.

Silver lanzó numerosas hojas psíquicas para cortar por la mitad a los robots de Eggman. Blaze, por su parte, los incineraba con sus llamas. El estallido de los explosivos y misiles hacía que la ciudad entera pareciese estar bajo un constante temblor. Sus oídos estaban expuestos a un alto nivel de ruido.

Un edificio se desmoronó por el impacto de una gran nave enemiga, que cayó bajo el fuego de la artillería antiaérea crepuscular. La cima de otro edificio entró en llamas. Las balas surcaban el cielo, intentando atravesar la estructura de las aeronaves.

Las fuerzas crepusculares continuaron avanzando. Con el apoyo de los héroes, el ataque era eficiente y rápido. La resistencia encontrada hasta ahora era de nivel medio.

— Aquí Yunke 1-3. Avanzamos sobre la posición — se escuchó una voz por radio — Estamos a 50 metros del blanco principal. Ángulos 3-0 y 2-3 cubiertos. Solicitamos apoyo aéreo de inmediato.

Sonic dejó que los n'rrgal y voxai se ocuparan de auxiliar a los civiles y se concentró en la batalla. Se unió a Mighty y juntos continuaron aplastando las fuerzas robóticas del doctor, haciéndolas retroceder.

Silver y Blaze llegaron desde el flanco izquierdo. Detrás de ellos venía Cream. La primera oleada de robots había sido destruida. Las tropas tomaron posiciones más cerca de la base principal. Los tanques avanzaron y tomaron cobertura detrás de los edificios destrozados, apuntando sus cañones hacia adelante.

— Estamos en su casa, doctor. ¿Es este el día? — murmuró Mighty.

— Vamos, Infinite, ¿a qué esperas? Sal de tu maldita cueva… — dijo Sonic apretando los dientes y puños.

De pronto, un sonido provino desde la torre fortaleza. Un sonido similar al de alguien conectando un altavoz, listo para dar un mensaje a su público.

— ¿Se atreven a desafiarme? — se escuchó su voz, reverberando a través del aire — ¿A mí, al gran Doctor Ivo Robotnik, quien ha creado una nueva civilización?

Sonic, Mighty y Cream se detuvieron en seco. El erizo se concentró para poder oír con más claridad.

— Ah, terroristas… ¿No ven que mi causa es justa? — dijo Robotnik, casi con indignación — ¿No ven que todo lo que he hecho ha sido con el único propósito de mejorar la civilización? Ya no toleraremos su comportamiento primitivo. ¿No ven que ya no tienen lugar en este mundo?

— ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Se ha vuelto aún más loco! — dijo Mighty.

— No importa cuántos de mis robots destruyan. Cuántos soldados maten. Cuánto cemento quiebren — continuó diciendo por altavoz — Jamás podrán destruir mi legado. Yo le di forma a una nueva era. Una era de la razón, de la pureza, de la fuerza… En cambio, su legado no es más que un vulgar impulso de rabia. No muy distinto al de un gorila en la jungla que se aporrea el pecho… Y mucho menos impresionante.

Silver envolvió su cuerpo en energía de luz turquesa.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! — exclamó — ¡Terminemos con esto!

Tomó a sus compañeros con su telequinesis y comenzaron a subir por el edificio. Cream los siguió volando por su cuenta. Los aviones caza crepusculares rodeaban el edificio girando en círculos, como cientos de buitres de metal esperando por atacar a su presa.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el erizo plateado usó su poder para arrancar uno de los ventanales blindados e ingresó junto a sus compañeros. Para su sorpresa, nadie los recibía con disparos.

La sala estaba extrañamente silenciosa y sin iluminación. Con los demás ventanales polarizados, el sitio se encontraba en una inquietante oscuridad. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente a través de la sala, sin bajar la guardia. El sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se oía.

— ¿Dónde estás, Eggman? ¡Muéstrate! — exigió Mighty.

— ¡Infinite! ¡Vinimos por ti! — gritó Sonic — ¡Ha llegado tu hora!

— Qué palabras tan valientes — se escuchó.

Todos voltearon hacia donde provino el sonido, y se quedaron impactados al ver a su interlocutor. Era el doctor Eggman, pero con una apariencia drásticamente diferente. Ya no era el antiguo científico obeso, de brazos delgados y cuerpo irregular.

Ahora tenía un físico formidable. Su espalda era ancha, sus brazos gruesos y su pecho, hinchado. Ya no tenía barriga. Sus piernas terminaban en unas pulidas botas negras. Usaba un pantalón gris. Su chaqueta roja ahora tenía una apariencia militar, con puños amarillos y botones que sujetaban un triángulo de tela amarillo, que se abría desde su chaqueta y mostraba una parte de prenda blanca debajo. Poseía un artefacto tecnológico en su antebrazo derecho, unido por dos aros de acero.

Todavía llevaba sus clásicos bigotes, sus lentes azules y sus gafas sobre su calva. Pero su rostro parecía más joven, como si hubiese rejuvenecido 20 años.

Pero lo más inquietante de todo, lo más impactante, era que tenía en el pecho una gema triangular, púrpura, que resplandecía ante ellos.

— ¿Eggman? ¡Imposible! — exclamó Silver con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Acaso no me han oído hace un rato? Mi nombre es Ivo Robotnik. No Eggman — dijo el científico.

— ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el pecho? — preguntó Blaze — ¿Acaso es…?

— ¿Dónde está Infinite? — preguntó Sonic.

— ¿Infinite? Oh, él murió — dijo Robotnik con calma — Como todo en este mundo, él tenía un objetivo, un fin. Y ya lo cumplió.

Los chicos parecían estar atónitos.

— Infinite formaba parte de un ambicioso proyecto de investigación — continuó el doctor — Afortunadamente, el experimento resultó exitoso, y tuve que extraerle la gema de poder para mi propio uso — y golpeó la piedra que tenía en el pecho.

— Entonces, realmente es… El Rubí Fantasma… — dijo Sonic apretando los dientes.

— En efecto, erizo. Lo que estás viendo es una versión mejorada de mí mismo — dijo Robotnik — Pero no soy el único que se ha quitado unos cuantos años de encima…

Detrás de él apareció Eggman Nega, cambiado de una forma similar a la de su contraparte. Sus bigotes ya no eran blancos, sino negros. Su traje era similar al que usualmente tenía, pero mucho más formal y militarizado. Y a diferencia de su colega, en su pecho brillaba una gema distinta. Una que no imaginaron que sufriría aquel destino.

— Mi colega no creyó que la Esmeralda Maestra pudiera hacer lo mismo — dijo Nega — Pero ya ven… Las mentes brillantes hacen lo imposible.

Y juntos, los doctores comenzaron a reír delante de los héroes, que se encontraban estáticos ante la incredulidad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?! — bramó Blaze — ¡Es un insulto a la memoria de Knuckles! Usar una gema tan poderosa para… Para un motivo tan egoísta. ¡Su descaro no tiene límites!

Sonic recordó a su amigo, y la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él. Aceleró y atacó a Robotnik. Pero para su sorpresa, este levantó la mano y retuvo el golpe. Apretó el puño del erizo, lo atrajo hacia sí y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo que lo hizo rodar en el suelo.

— Por todos los cielos… Qué bien se siente golpearte con mis propias manos — dijo el doctor esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción — Ahora, te mataré yo mismo.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Hunting for your Dream_ s (del anime Hunter x Hunter). Les recomiendo buscar directamente el 2do ending del anime y no la canción original, porque la letra no tiene casi nada que ver con el fic, pero la música es tan épica y genera tanta adrenalina que quise incluirla XD. Además, ese ending es de los más épicos que vi en mi vida.

Por cierto, ahora Eggman (o Robotnik) tiene el mismo diseño que su versión Boom. Quise hacerlo así para darle un aspecto mucho más respetable, fornido y agresivo. Por eso me gusta tanto el diseño de Eggman en Sonic Boom. Y Nega tiene una forma muy similar, solo que con su propio atuendo. ¿Qué les parecieron estas versiones poderosas de los doctores? ¿Se las esperaban?

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de la batalla final. Todavía queda mucha batalla y cosas épicas por venir XD. Esta vez no habrá sinopsis porque sería darles spoilers. Quiero que lo descubran por ustedes mismos ;)

¡Sean felices!

 _See you later!_


	24. Bajo el intenso fuego

¡Hola!

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Les juro que me había esmerado mucho en hacerlo y ver que fue bien recibido me deja muy agradecido con todos ustedes :3

 **NIKO SPEED:** bueno, la ataque final ha comenzado en el capítulo anterior. Pero si te refieres a la batalla que todo el mundo está esperando (spoiler cofcofSuperSonicvsEggmancofcof) vendrá dentro de un par de chapters. No falta mucho ;)

 **LycanrocMoon:** Cream es la más poderosa hasta ahora, sin contar a los estados súper. Yo diría que si comparamos a Super Sonic, Super Silver o Burning Blaze, cualquiera de ellos sería más poderoso que Cream. Pero quiero dar una nota de color para que la idea de hacer a Cream overpower no parezca tan deschabetada. Los que han jugado los Sonic Advance y el Sonic Battle, saben perfectamente que Cream es el personaje con el que más facilmente se puede ganar. En lo personal creo que el Sonic Team lo ha hecho como una curiosidad, o alguna ironía, eso de hacer que con la niña pequeña e inexperta se pueda vencer a los jefes finales con más facilidad que con, digamos, Sonic o Knuckles. Yo quise plasmar esa ironía en este fic, haciendo esto con Cream. Pero no será por siempre, así que tranquis XD.

Espero que disfruten esta segunda parte de la ofensiva definitiva de los héroes. No se olviden de escuchar el **opening** : _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino de David Delgado)

¡A leer!

* * *

"Si no terminamos con la guerra, la guerra terminará con nosotros". - H.G. Wells

 **XXIII**

 **Bajo el intenso fuego**

 **.**

 **Shamar**

 **.**

El equipo de Vanilla continuó avanzando sobre las líneas enemigas, destrozando las máquinas que se encontraban a su paso. Pero luego llegó una oleada de robots serie E con armaduras pesadas. El ataque crepuscular se estancó de nuevo.

— ¡Sigan presionando! ¡Avancen! — exclamó Vanilla — ¡Disparen a las articulaciones! ¡Obstruyan los cañones de sus armas!

Ray se deslizó por el suelo hasta esconderse detrás de una gruesa columna derribada. Allí estaba Marine, disparando sus bolas de energía hídrica.

— La mamá de Cream es toda una soldado — dijo Ray — Es bueno tenerla con nosotros. Me tranquiliza.

— Sí. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado — dijo ella.

La infantería de Solaria continuó abriéndose paso por los terraplenes y descendiendo niveles. Pero de pronto, emitieron un llamado de auxilio.

— ¡Aquí Escuadrón Alfa, nos atacan! — se escucharon los gritos por radio — ¡Tres antropomorfos entre las filas enemigas! ¡Nos están haciendo pedazos! ¡Traigan refuerzos!

— Recibido, Alfa. Vamos para allá. Resistan — dijo Vanilla, y llamó a sus compañeros — ¡Sticks, Ray, Marine! ¡Detrás de mí y no se alejen!

— ¡Sí! — respondieron los tres.

La coneja color durazno dio un salto hacia el terraplén inferior y se asomó. Allí vio a los enemigos. Carrotia, Bearenger y Falke, aplastando lo que quedaba del Escuadrón Alfa. Comenzaban a subir y retomaban la mina.

— Enemigos localizados — dijo la coneja por el comunicador — Aquí Vanilla. Mi equipo enfrentará a los antropomorfos que defienden la fortaleza. Que el resto de las tropas nos proporcione fuego de cobertura, y tome las demás posiciones de la base.

— Enterado — dijo una voz por radio — Procedan.

Sticks, Marine y Ray se acercaron hasta Vanilla.

— Chicos, tendremos que atacar — dijo la coneja — Tengan mucho cuidado. Esos tres son muy peligrosos.

Mientras tanto, Bearenger destruía un tanque zoah simplemente con el poder de sus puños.

— ¿Ya estarán listas las bombas? — preguntó el oso.

— De acuerdo con Lyric, solo faltan unos minutos más — dijo Carrotia — Tenemos que retrasarlos un poco.

— ¡Pero yo prefiero esto! — dijo Falke, mandando a volar a un equidna con un golpe de palma — ¿O es que le tienen miedo al campo de batalla?

Una explosión de energía celeste llamó la atención de Carrotia, quien concentró su mirada en una columna de humo y polvo. Lentamente, tres siluetas fueron tomando forma, hasta que aparecieron Vanilla, Sticks y Ray. La líder de los Witchcarters levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

— Bonito lugar para volver a encontrarnos, señora — dijo ella — Lindo traje, por cierto.

— ¿No les sorprende vernos con vida? — preguntó la madre de Cream.

— Son los compañeros de Sonic, después de todo. Deberíamos esperar cualquier cosa de ustedes — respondió Carrotia.

— Eso es casi halagador — dijo Vanilla con una media sonrisa — Pero tenemos prisa. ¿Serían tan amables de rendirse?

— Encanto, no me hice reina por darme por vencida — concluyó Carrotia, y se puso en guardia.

La coneja blanca dio un salto hacia adelante, giró e intentó estamparle una poderosa patada en la cara, pero Vanilla la bloqueó con ambos brazos. Carrotia se reincorporó y comenzó a atacar con puños y técnicas de artes marciales mixtas. Golpe. Patada. Golpe. Gancho. Bloqueo. Salto. La coneja durazno usó su brazo derecho para desviar la trayectoria de un puñetazo y le propinó un fuerte gancho a su enemiga.

Bearenger se lanzó pesadamente hacia Sticks, intentando alcanzarla con su puño derecho, pero la tejón dio un salto en el último instante y el oso se estampó contra un muro. Ray lo atacó, aleteando rápidamente con las membranas debajo de sus brazos y provocando ondas sonoras. Bearenger tuvo que taparse los oídos para evitar que le reventaran los tímpanos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Este truco me lo enseñó Charmy! — dijo la ardilla voladora.

Sticks vio cómo Falke se abalanzó hacia Ray, pero la tejón corrió, lo interceptó y lo repelió con un golpe seco de su escudo. El lobo azul retrocedió y la miró de arriba abajo.

— Vaya… Veo que me tocó la mejor parte — dijo con una mirada desquiciada.

Falke se lanzó al ataque, envolviendo sus garras en energía púrpura, intentando cortar a la chica. Sticks lo esquivaba hábilmente, usando su espada y escudo para bloquear ataques ocasionales. La tejón se agachó, dio un giro sobre sus pies y lanzó un tajo hacia arriba. El lobo retrocedió, y una gota de sangre se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta su boca. La lamió, y sonrió con malicia.

Bearenger dio un salto, evitando así las ondas sónicas de Ray, y preparó en el aire su puño derecho.

— Golpe… — dijo, y su mano se envolvió en una violenta e intensa luz roja — ¡Ariete!

Su puño se movió rápidamente, rodeado de una amenazante energía, y Ray no tuvo tiempo para escapar de allí. El pequeño bloqueó el golpe poniendo los brazos en forma de X, pero la brutalidad del ataque causó que se estrellara contra el suelo y dejara un cráter en él.

Vanilla vio a Ray caer, y frunció el ceño. Estiró el brazo, chasqueó los dedos y una poderosa lengua de Plasma Caos se lanzó contra el oso. El ataque estalló en su cuerpo y lo lanzó contra un silo de productos químicos.

Pagó su distracción con un rodillazo en el estómago por parte de Carrotia, un golpe en la mejilla y una patada envuelta en energía, directo en el rostro. Vanilla salió volando y se estrelló contra unos escombros.

Ray salió de su cráter, lentamente, lleno de raspones y heridas superficiales. Su cuerpo le dolía. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir semejante castigo.

— Y eso que fue un solo golpe — murmuró — Tengo que ser más rápido.

Sticks continuaba batiéndose a duelo con Falke. Sus estocadas y tajos eran esquivados por el lobo, quien también era ágil, además de fuerte. En un momento, su enemigo detuvo el golpe de espada con su propia mano. La sangre brotaba de la palma del lobo, pero no parecía importarle. Sonrió maliciosamente.

— Linda y atrevida. Me gustas — dijo Falke — ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo?

— De todos los furros del mundo, ¿me tenían que shippear contigo? — dijo ella indignada.

Sticks soltó el mango de la espada, golpeó al lobo con su escudo y desenfundó su cuchillo. Falke lanzó la espada lejos de allí. Se agachó para esquivar la cortada de la tejón y le dio un gancho al hígado. Sticks exhaló todo el aire, y fue lanzada con una fuerte patada del lobo azul.

Bearenger volvió al combate, pero solo tomó a Ray de su cabecita. Este lanzaba golpes al aire con sus puños, pero no llegaba a alcanzarlo. Bearenger levantó una ceja, y suspiró con aburrimiento.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó el oso — ¿Esto es la gran contraofensiva de la que hablaba Robotnik?

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a pelear?

— No mataré a un niño — dijo — ¿Falke?

— En un momento — dijo el lobo — Bueno, preciosa. Tú no lo quisiste, así que no me culpes por esto.

Falke se posicionó delante de Sticks, levantó la palma y comenzó a cargar una bola de energía. La tejón lo miraba mostrando los dientes. Pero de pronto, algo apareció en su campo visual. Una figura negra, con pocas líneas púrpura que la recorrían. Aquella aparición desenfundó una cuchilla láser de su muñeca y cortó el pecho del lobo. Luego, de un golpe, lo lanzó lejos.

Sticks pudo comprobar cómo Shade se agachaba para esquivar una patada de Carrotia, y cómo Charmy la encerraba en una jaula de energía anaranjada, similar a un panal de abejas. La equidna juntó sus manos y disparó un grueso rayo láser que lanzó a la coneja blanca lejos de allí.

Bearenger se volteó, confundido, pero algo le sostuvo la cabeza con inmensa presión.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — escuchó una voz robótica de tono impersonal.

La mano que sostenía a Ray fue apretada con gran fuerza, haciendo que lo liberara. La pequeña ardilla voladora alzó la vista para ver a su salvador, y se sorprendió al verlo.

— ¡Omega! — exclamó.

El robot rojo no respondió. Le dio un poderoso puñetazo a la cara al oso, y luego transformó su brazo en cañón. Lo colocó en el estómago de su enemigo y disparó. Volvió a abrir fuego. Al tercer disparo, Bearenger salió despedido, otorgándoles unos segundos más para reagruparse.

Vanilla sintió que alguien la levantaba de la mano, y cuando miró bien, se dio cuenta de que era Charmy.

— ¡Ya llegó la caballería! — dijo la pequeña abeja.

Vanilla miró alrededor, y vio que estaban Shade y Omega, quienes acababan de ayudar a sus compañeros. La coneja durazno sonrió.

— Llegaron en el mejor momento — dijo — Omega, veo que estás bien.

— Los ingenieros de Nocturnia son más listos de lo que parecen. Me reconstruyeron en poco tiempo — dijo el robot.

— Eso es grandioso — dijo Vanilla — ¡Ahora hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? — dijo Sticks, levantando la mano.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde está Marine?

Vanilla se sobresaltó. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Aprovechando el caos de la batalla, Marine se escabulló por los niveles inferiores de la mina, escondiéndose de los robots y las fuerzas aliadas. Gateó por el piso. Los misiles le explotaban cerca, pero no se preocupaba, porque sabía que no la estaban siguiendo. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a un enorme edificio en el nivel más bajo de aquella base. En ese momento, los soldados crepusculares aún no habían llegado hasta ese punto.

"Tiene que haber una entrada" pensó Marine. "Por aquí… ¡Esta es!"

De un salto se metió en el ducto de ventilación y comenzó a gatear. Estaba oscuro, pero sus retinas se acostumbraron rápido. Todavía podía oír los estallidos de las granadas y las bombas. Los repetitivos disparos de las ametralladoras. Las explosiones de las máquinas.

Sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo. En su momento, Espio, Rouge, Ray y Mighty habían logrado hacer un croquis del plano de la mina con lo que recordaban de su infiltración, y los edificios todavía seguían en su lugar, salvo los nuevos que se agregaron. Pero la instalación principal estaba en el plano, por suerte.

"Bien. Solo tengo que doblar por aquí, y colarme en sus instalaciones. Destruiré unas cuantas cosas y ¡bum! Adiós fábrica" pensó ella.

Continuó arrastrándose, hasta dejarse caer por el pasillo. Ya no se molestaba en las cámaras de seguridad. Si había alguna fuerza enemiga, debía estar afuera, combatiendo.

La mapache se apresuró por los pasillos de aquel sitio, que se encontraba increíblemente limpio. Las ventanas eran color naranja, medio transparentes, y a través de ellas se podían ver máquinas trabajando en los anillos estrella roja. Marine dio una mirada rápida por la ventana.

— Por aquí no es — dijo ella — Aquí solo refinan. ¿Dónde las ensamblarán? Rápido, rápido…

Siguió corriendo. Aquel sitio estaba vacío, para su sorpresa y alivio. No tenían mucho más tiempo.

Encontró una enorme entrada. Era más grande que las anteriores, y la puerta estaba abierta. Marine se adentró sin vacilar, y lo que encontró la dejó impactada.

Era un enorme misil balístico. Tendría casi diez metros de altura, y estaba rodeado de cables y maquinaria. Se encontraba colocado en una especie de lanzadera. Había robots obreros encargándose de los detalles, mientras que algunas máquinas como soldadoras automáticas se encontraban haciendo su trabajo.

— Es enorme… — susurró Marine.

— Lo es.

La mapache se giró hacia un lado, y entre las sombras, surgió una enorme serpiente con un traje robótico rojizo. Sonreía maliciosamente.

— T-tú… Tú eres Lyric — balbuceó Marine.

— En efecto. Y tú debes ser la niña entrometida que correteaba por los pasillos — dijo él — Bueno, a veces es difícil cortar los cabos sueltos.

Lyric presionó un botón en el centro de su traje mecánico y la puerta se cerró, haciendo que la mapache se sobresaltara.

— ¿Acaso pretendías destruir un par de aparatos y salir corriendo? — dijo la serpiente mecánica — No me hagas reír. Ahora estás atrapada.

— No… — dijo ella — No soy yo quien está atrapada. ¡Eres tú quien está encerrado conmigo!

Marine extendió las manos y disparó dos torrentes de agua. Lyric desplegó una barrera telequinética y el ataque rebotó. La mapache corrió hacia uno de los pasillos internos de aquella enorme sala.

— Aquí Marine. Estoy en el ala sur de la instalación principal de fabricación — dijo a su comunicador — Hay un misil… Está ensamblado, y parece estar listo para el lanzamiento. ¡Vengan ahora! ¡Rápido!

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

 **Fortaleza de Robotnik**

.

Sonic rodó por el suelo. Sus amigos estaban impactados. Robotnik y Nega sonreían con gran satisfacción, casi deleitándose de la incredulidad de sus enemigos. Casi disfrutando y saboreando el momento. El erizo apoyó las manos en el suelo y se levantó lentamente.

Detrás de los doctores se hicieron presentes cuatro sombras que caminaban sin prisa hacia ellos. Metal Sonic y Heavy King, a la derecha de Robotnik, mientras que Heavy Gunner y Heavy Magician se colocaban a la izquierda de Nega.

— Amigos míos, ¿no ven que quiero lo mismo que ustedes? — dijo Robotnik con una sonrisa maliciosa — Paz en nuestros tiempos.

Los cuatro robots expulsaron fuego de sus propulsores y se catapultaron hacia los héroes. Metal Sonic fue el primero en llegar, impactando al erizo azul y a la felina y lanzándose con ellos a través del enorme ventanal. El resto de los robots se estrelló contra los otros héroes y cayeron también desde el edificio.

— Creo que deberíamos unirnos a la batalla — dijo Nega — Hace tiempo que quiero probar este nuevo cuerpo.

— ¿Y por qué no? Nunca había tenido el lujo de acabar a mis enemigos con mis propias manos — dijo Robotnik.

Ambos doctores se dejaron caer desde la cima del enorme edificio. Cayeron quinientos metros, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por la inmensa altura a la que estaban. La gravedad aceleraba sus cuerpos a una altísima velocidad, pero usaron sus nuevos poderes para frenar y aterrizar bruscamente con una rodilla en el suelo. Los soldados de primera línea usaron sus propios megáfonos para comunicarse en mitad de la batalla que aún continuaba.

— ¿Ustedes dos son los doctores Eggman y Eggman Nega? Si es así, ríndanse de inmediato — dijo un soldado equidna — Quedan bajo arresto por genocidio, crímenes de guerra y por incontables atentados contra la humanidad y los seres vivientes de este planeta, la dimensión Sol y la Celda del Crepúsculo.

Ambos científicos sonrieron, desconcertando a los soldados que tenían en frente. Las gemas de sus pechos resplandecieron. Los doctores extendieron las manos y dispararon poderosos torrentes de energía, haciendo explotar los tanques que tenían adelante.

— ¡Abran fuego! — exclamó un soldado zoah.

Mientras tanto, los héroes caían en picada mientras forcejeaban con los letales robots. Blaze apretó con ambas manos el brazo de Metal Sonic y elevó la temperatura de sus palmas. La armadura del antebrazo del robot se derritió, obligándolo a soltarla. Sonic aprovechó el momento para darle una patada al brazo que lo aprisionaba, liberándose también. Usó una poderosa doble patada para golpear y alejar al némesis de acero.

Gunner apretó el cuello de Mighty con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tomaba la bazuca. Le dispararía, aunque lo tuviera justo enfrente. El armadillo dio un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen de la máquina y luego usó ambas manos para estrujarle el brazo. Mighty usó tanta fuerza que comenzaron a salir chispas eléctricas de la articulación dañada de Gunner, y no le quedó otra opción que soltarlo. Pero en el camino, el robot lanzó dos misiles de su bazuca. Uno pasó rozando su cabeza, pero otro impactó en su pecho, explotando con ferocidad y lanzando a Mighty con mucha más violencia hacia un edificio. Entró por una ventana e impactó contra el concreto con brutalidad, aunque la coraza de su espalda logró absorber buena parte de la fuerza del golpe.

Cream era sujetada por los hombros por Magician, pero la conejita encendió la gema de su collar y le lanzó un rayo verde directo al pecho. La robot giró en el aire por el impacto, se estabilizó y lanzó un haz de poder oscuro, cubierto de tinieblas púrpura. Cream volvió a disparar, pero esta vez usando las palmas de sus manos, y ambos rayos colisionaron, estallando con violencia, lanzándolas a ambas hacia direcciones opuestas. La robot logró sujetarse de una parte del edificio de su creador, mientras que Cream disminuyó su velocidad y aterrizó en el techo de otro edificio.

Silver usó su telequinesis para abrir la palma que lo sujetaba. Empujó a Heavy King hacia la fortaleza y lo estrelló contra ella, haciendo que recorriera parte de la estructura y fragmentara el acero del edificio. Silver se estabilizó en el aire, miró alrededor y vio a Blaze, quien caía hacia el vacío. El erizo plateado se lanzó a gran velocidad y la atrapó en el aire, sosteniéndola con los brazos.

— Esto no está resultando como lo planeamos — le dijo — Tal vez sea hora de usar "eso".

— Ya sabes que "eso" no funciona durante mucho tiempo. Tengo que encontrar el momento indicado — dijo Blaze — Por cierto, ¿me bajas?

— ¡Claro! Lo siento — dijo Silver, y miró hacia abajo. Se estremeció — Por el creador… ¡Mira!

Blaze bajó la mirada, y la escena que vio la hizo olvidar por completo su miedo a las alturas. Robotnik y Nega estaban haciendo estragos en las tropas crepusculares. Los doctores, ellos solos, derribaban aeronaves, destruían vehículos blindados y eliminaban soldados, ya fueran equidnas, zoah o kron.

— ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Hay que ganar tiempo! — dijo la felina.

— De acuerdo. ¡Aquí vamos!

Los doctores continuaron lanzando esferas de energía de sus manos o aplastando tanques con sus puños, hasta que un enorme camión cayó en la espalda Robotnik, lanzándolo varios metros por el suelo, y una fuerte llamarada envolvió el cuerpo de Nega.

Silver y Blaze aterrizaron en la calle. Robotnik se incorporó, y Nega deshizo las llamas que lo envolvían con un simple manotazo al aire.

— Solo quisiera saber… Si el Rubí Fantasma existía en mi mundo, ¿cómo es que Púlsar no lo detectó? — preguntó Blaze.

Ella se refería a una famosa y poderosa sacerdotisa que había sido capaz de hallar a Aurora, la gema perteneciente a la raza de los zetis. El hecho de haberla encontrado a través de su propia dimensión, usando la Esmeralda Maestra como puente de comunicación, daba una idea del poder místico que Púlsar poseía. Su ayuda había sido clave para lograr ganar la guerra contra Zavok, hacía ya seis largos meses.

— La respuesta es simple, princesa — dijo Nega — El Rubí Fantasma nunca emitió energía alguna. Es como si no hubiese querido ser hallado.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

Desde el portal de la ciudad emergieron Amy, Rouge, Espio y Tails. El zorrito estaba montado sobre un robot similar al Cyclone 2, pero con los colores del Tornado 1. Este era el Cyclone 1, el primer prototipo de robot de combate de Tails. Con la destrucción de su otro mecha durante la batalla de Central City, el zorrito tuvo que recurrir a su anterior invento para tener más ventajas en la lucha.

La eriza se llevó el comunicador a la boca.

— Aquí Amy. Acabamos de arribar a la zona de combate — dijo — Sonic, ¿me oyes? Dijeron que las cosas aquí se pusieron difíciles.

— ¿Difíciles? — se escuchó la voz del erizo azul por radio — ¡Las cosas se pusieron muy, muy complicadas! Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda por aquí.

— Los otros frentes de combate están ocupados también — intervino Rouge por su propio comunicador — Tendremos que arreglarnos como podamos.

Una pequeña alarma sonora y lumínica llamó la atención de Tails. Miró hacia la pantalla de su mecha, y se sorprendió.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Detecto la presencia de varias Esmeraldas Caos a quinientos metros de aquí! — dijo el zorrito — Tal vez sean las cuatro que nos faltan para convertir a Sonic y a Silver en sus estados súper.

— ¿Oíste eso, Sonic? — preguntó Amy.

— Fuerte y claro, Ames — respondió el erizo — Este es el plan: distraeremos a los Eggmans mientras ustedes se infiltran en su base, toman las esmeraldas y van a un lugar seguro. Luego, Silver y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes y usaremos el poder de las esmeraldas.

— Espera, ¿qué dijiste sobre los doctores? — preguntó Espio — ¿Acaso tienen un nuevo robot?

— ¡Auch! ¡Hijo de la…! — se escucharon sonidos metálicos y ruidos de explosiones.

— ¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Tails por el comunicador de su robot.

— Estoy ocupado, chicos. Solo manténganse lejos de los docs, ¿de acuerdo? — Sonic cortó la comunicación.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas unos instantes, y luego dirigieron la vista hacia el caos de la batalla que tenían adelante.

— Tenemos que escabullirnos sin llamar mucho la atención. Aprovecharemos la distracción de Sonic — dijo Amy — ¡Rápido, equipo!

— ¡Sí! — dijeron los tres.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

 **Chun-Nan. Battle Bird Armada**

 **.**

Luego del golpe de Jet, Speedy retrocedió y lanzó varias bombas desde su traje mecánico, que estallaron y generaron una gran cantidad de humo. Ninguno de los Babylon Rogues pudo ver nada por unos instantes, pero oyeron la voz de su aliado, Gamma.

— Speedy está regresando a la nave principal.

— Cobarde — gruñó Jet.

— Aquí Comandante Tower. Babylon Rogues, ¿me escuchan? — oyeron por radio.

— Tiene que ser una broma, ¿qué hace aquí? — dijo Jet.

— Soy un militar, y no puedo estar al margen de esta batalla — contestó la voz del hombre — Tres naves de transporte aliadas se dirigen a la compuerta central de la nave insignia. Deben cubrirlas y evitar que las destruyan. Llevan tropas y equipo necesario para abordar la nave.

— Mira que recibir órdenes de él… — murmuró Storm.

— De acuerdo, Tower. Estamos en camino — dijo Wave, y cerró la comunicación — Ya lo oyeron, chicos. ¡A rockear!

Jet aceleró su Extreme Gear y sus compañeros lo siguieron. Divisaron las tres naves de transporte crepusculares. Dos eran de los zoah y una de los voxai. Un enjambre de aviones caza n'rrgal y nocturnus los rodearon, dispuestos a protegerlos del fuego enemigo.

Casi como si anticiparan sus intenciones, los cañones de la Battle Bird Armada dispararon. Los misiles fueron lanzados, y las naves aliadas se apresuraron para interceptarlos antes de que impactaran en las naves de transporte.

El equipo de Jet se adelantó y encabezaron una ofensiva contra las naves enemigas. Láseres brotaban de la boca de los Extreme Gears, y los cañonazos de plasma de Gamma impactaban directo en las aeronaves.

Poco a poco, las naves de transporte se fueron acercando. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia que consideraron adecuada, los transportes aceleraron y todo su escuadrón se metió en tropel dentro del hangar principal. Las naves aterrizaron violentamente, rayando el suelo y levantando chispas. Los Babylon Rogues, junto con Gamma, ingresaron en la compuerta y comenzaron a cubrir a sus compañeros.

Las compuertas de las naves de transporte se abrieron y de ellas emergieron los poderosos zoah y los intrépidos y ágiles nocturnus. Sorprendiendo a los héroes, el Comandante Tower emergió de una de las naves, junto con varios de sus agentes humanos y la agente Topaz. Todos, incluido el Comandante, iban armados para la guerra.

— El abordaje ha sido un éxito. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las tropas — dijo el militar — Ustedes deben enfrentarse a Lord Kukku y a su hijo. Ellos son las amenazas más grandes de la armada.

— De acuerdo. Nos ocuparemos — dijo Jet — Y… Tengan cuidado.

— Lo tendremos — dijo Tower, sonriendo de lado — Mucha suerte.

— ¡No se olviden de nosotros! — escucharon una voz.

Cuando los Babylon Rogues voltearon, se encontraron con Vector, Honey y Big bajando de una de las naves de transporte.

— Nos dijeron que este frente estaba en algunos aprietos — dijo Honey — La fuerza aérea de Kukku es formidable.

— Pero les haremos caer las naves desde adentro — dijo Vector levantando un pulgar — ¡No podrán detenernos!

Jet esbozó una sonrisa de confianza.

— Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Andando!

Las fuerzas se separaron, y los recién llegados se unieron al escuadrón de Tower. Los Babylon Rogues, junto con Gamma, se dirigieron a través de los pasillos principales, abatiendo enemigos a su paso, mientras que las tropas de Tower se abrían paso por los caminos secundarios y escurridizos. Así había una distribución más equitativa de fuerzas, y abarcarían el interior de la nave más rápidamente. Además, el equipo de Tower tenía una misión: llegar a la refinería y sabotear la fábrica flotante de bombas Fallout.

— ALERTA DE ABORDAJE. ALERTA DE ABORDAJE — repetía la alarma de la nave insignia.

— Ya lo creo, estúpida máquina — dijo Storm — Toc toc. ¿Alguien en casa?

Al cabo de un tiempo, el equipo liderado por Jet llegó a la cabina principal, pero cuando entraron, allí había solo dos aves. Se sorprendieron cuando notaron que eran precisamente a quienes tenían que derrotar. Lord Battle Kukku XV, y su hijo, Speedy. Este último tenía una armadura mecánica nueva.

— ¡Se acabó, Kukku! — dijo Wave — Nuestros amigos están en tu nave y le patearán el trasero al resto de tus soldados.

— ¿Eso crees, jovencita? — preguntó el líder — Y si así fuera, ¿piensas que eso nos detendría?

— Claro que no. Para eso hemos venido nosotros — dijo Jet.

— Muy valiente, joven — dijo Kukku — Pero olvidas que tratas con un viejo que ha luchado cientos de batallas.

Speedy encendió sus propulsores, se lanzó hacia Jet y le estampó un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra una pared. Su padre, Lord Kukku, extendió los brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal. De sus manos brotaron densas nubes de humo negro, mientras chisporroteantes cenizas giraban a su alrededor.

Wave y Storm quedaron sorprendidos al ver ese poder. No se parecía a nada que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

Kukku extendió los brazos hacia adelante y las lenguas negras salieron disparadas como tentáculos a gran velocidad. Wave y Storm las esquivaron con rapidez. Gamma inclinó su cuerpo y tomó uno de los tentáculos. Usó su cañón derecho para dispararle a corta distancia y cortar la lengua de humo.

El robot se lanzó volando hacia el líder de la Battle Bird Armada y le lanzó un puñetazo con su mano de metal. El anciano extendió ambas manos y contuvo el golpe con las palmas. La fuerza del impacto hizo que retrocediera mientras el piso se resquebrajaba a sus pies. Kukku contraatacó con un derechazo que apartó al robot un par de metros.

Gamma se elevó en el aire usando sus propulsores y desplegó su ametralladora. Disparó una lluvia de balas hacia su objetivo, pero este creó un escudo de humo, tan denso y elástico, que logró frenarlas.

— Es imposible — dijo Gamma — Una interface gaseosa no puede detener los proyectiles.

— No tienes idea del mundo que te rodea, robot — dijo Kukku, y lanzó el escudo hacia Gamma, logrando impactarlo.

Mientras tanto, Speedy se batía a duelo con Wave y Storm. Su nuevo traje mecánico disponía de dos cuchillas retráctiles en cada mano que se desplegaban desde las muñecas. Con aquellas armas enfrentaba en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo contra los dos Babylon Rogues, quienes se veían en apuros por la velocidad de su contrincante.

Wave sacó de su espalda una espada láser y Storm una macana eléctrica que desbordaba en chispas azules. Speedy esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se lanzó de nuevo contra ellos.

Las chispas brotaban por el impacto de las armas. Con un rápido movimiento, Speedy le dio un tajo en el brazo a Storm y una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó lejos. Wave intentó atacarlo, pero recibió un disparo de energía desde el pecho de la armadura de Speedy. Terminó impactando contra un muro, levantando una cortina de polvo.

— ¡Bastardo! — escuchó de pronto.

Jet se lanzó con los abanicos de cuchillas y comenzó un duelo contra su enemigo. Las armas cortantes se sacaban chispas mientras los contrincantes se batían a duelo a alta velocidad. Jet inclinó su tabla voladora y disparó un pequeño misil directo al pecho. Speedy retrocedió, momento que el halcón aprovechó para dar un tajo cruzado en el aire. Dos hojas de viento impactaron en la armadura y la abollaron levemente. Speedy volvió a retroceder.

— Hmph. Veo que no por nada eres el líder de los Babylon Rogues — dijo — Pero aun así, no te servirá de nada. Si yo caigo, mi padre se deshará de ti, de tus amigos, y de esa odiosa resistencia. Cuenta con ello.

Jet no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia Lord Kukku, y observar cómo usaba sus poderes de humo para envolver a Gamma en el aire. El robot disparó un poderoso lanzallamas de uno de sus cañones y logró deshacer la niebla oscura que lo envolvía. Cayó de pie, y lanzó tres misiles hacia su adversario.

Kukku los esquivó con una gran velocidad para su edad. Corrió a través del pasillo, giró su bastón y lo blandió para asestarle un poderoso golpe, que Gamma frenó con su brazo izquierdo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la sala. Lord Kukku le sonrió con malicia, levantó la otra mano y disparó una esfera de humo y cenizas. Gamma salió expulsado con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la pared.

— ¡Storm, apoya a Gamma! ¡Wave, conmigo! — ordenó Jet por su comunicador.

— Es inútil — terció Speedy — No son lo suficientemente fuertes para nosotros.

El líder de la Battle Bird Armada se acercó a paso lento hacia el robot, que tenía un pequeño hoyo en su coraza, y varias chispas salían de él.

— Admito que no está mal para una máquina — dijo Kukku, envolviendo sus manos en repiqueteantes cenizas — Me pregunto si sentirás dolor…

Una enorme placa de acero voló en el aire y embistió al anciano en su costado izquierdo. Kukku se estrelló contra la pared, dejando una notable cortina de polvo.

— Hablando de eso, de seguro que eso dolió — dijo Storm, apareciendo cerca de Gamma.

— ¡Padre! — exclamó Speedy, intentando ir a su encuentro.

— ¡No tan rápido!

Una doble patada en el abdomen hizo retroceder nuevamente a Speedy. En cuanto se incorporó vio que la golondrina púrpura, ahora con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente, lo miraba con ojos amenazadores. Jet se acercó a su lado.

— Tú te quedas aquí. Eres todo nuestro, idiota blindado — dijo el halcón, desenvainando las cuchillas en forma de abanico. Wave preparó su sable láser — Ahora sabrás por qué nadie se mete con nosotros.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

El escuadrón liderado por Tower se desplegó por los pasillos internos de la nave, guiados por las instrucciones de Honey, quien revisaba constantemente su dispositivo con pantalla.

— Las instalaciones de producción están a tres niveles de aquí — dijo ella — Falta poco.

No encontraron mucha resistencia en su camino, además de los soldados aves de la armada. Eran repelidos enseguida a base de los poderosos puñetazos de Vector y Big. Los soldados, guiados por Topaz, hacían lo propio con sus armas de fuego. Recorrieron los pasillos y bajaron dos niveles sin prestarle demasiada atención a su entorno. Los incesantes estallidos de la gran batalla que aún se libraba afuera de la nave eran bloqueados por sus paredes insonorizantes.

Poco antes de llegar, el escuadrón fue recibido por un importante grupo de defensores. Entre ellos, robots de Eggman de la serie E avanzada. Los soldados lanzaban una lluvia de balas y granadas. Entre Vector y Big lograron destruir uno de los robots, desmembrándolo desde sus brazos.

— ¡Vector, Honey, Big, sigan avanzando! — exclamó Tower — ¡Este grupo nos está atrasando por alguna razón! ¡Avancen lo más rápido que puedan!

— Pero, señor, ustedes… — comenzó la felina, pero fue interrumpida.

— Olvídense de nosotros. ¡Vamos! — dijo Tower lanzando una granada, que estalló sonoramente entre los robots.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Vector guió la comitiva, seguido por Honey y Big. Ella le indicaba el camino a seguir. Bajaron el último nivel y, extrañamente, no hallaron soldados. Se encontraron delante de una puerta blindada, pero nadie la protegía. Ni siquiera había torretas automáticas.

— ¿Segura que es aquí? — preguntó Vector — Es muy sospechoso…

— Tiene que ser el lugar — respondió la felina — No pudieron haber remodelado su nave tan pronto.

— Entonces hay que abrir esta cosa — dijo Vector tronándose los nudillos — Big, dame una mano…

El cocodrilo y el enorme gato púrpura apoyaron las palmas sobre la puerta de acero, y empujaron. El grueso metal comenzó a crujir, mientras los dos hacían una enorme fuerza. Las venas comenzaban a saltarse en sus brazos y piernas. Honey cuidaba la retaguardia, para prevenir un ataque sorpresa que nunca llegó. De repente, la gran puerta cedió y cayó pesadamente. Los tres ingresaron.

Como anticiparon, la sala era una refinería de anillos estrella roja. Se podía ver cómo los brillantes y rojos objetos eran triturados, molidos, refinados, procesados, compactados y quién sabe qué otros procesos más avanzados que tenían por delante. Las máquinas continuaban funcionando de forma automática.

— Solo tenemos que demoler este lugar y habremos cumplido la misión — dijo Vector.

— Ni un paso más, detective — escuchó.

Desde arriba de unos andamios, Nack, Bean y Bark los miraban con rostros serios. La comadreja no portaba su pistola, la cual estaba en la funda de su cintura, sino que tenía un rifle de asalto tecnológico. Tenía puesto un chaleco antibalas, varias granadas a la vista y su sombrero había sido sustituido por un casco de acero. Bean y Bark portaban chalecos y cascos también. El oso polar tenía unos guantes negros con varios nudillos pequeños de metal, entre los cuales circulaban chispas eléctricas.

A ninguno se le escapó el detalle de sus nuevos atuendos, sobre todo a Vector.

— Parece que el Imperio Eggman paga bien últimamente, ¿eh? — dijo el cocodrilo — ¿A qué se debe todo ese equipo?

— Bueno, la Battle Bird Armada está bien equipada. Solo eso — Nack apuntó su rifle a los tres, pero se posó sobre Honey — A ti no te conozco, preciosa.

— Ni lo harás — dijo ella en tono molesto — Vinimos a destruir este lugar. Deberían huir y entregarse, ahora que pueden. ¿O prefieren servir al doctor hasta el final?

— Tsk. Ya no servimos a Eggman — dijo Nack con un gesto de molestia, y bajó su arma.

Vector, Honey y Big se mostraron sorprendidos e incrédulos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó el gato.

— Dejamos a Eggman desde que ese viejo loco traicionó y mató a Infinite — dijo la comadreja — No es que me cayera bien, pero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Eggman mató a Infinite? — preguntó Vector sumamente sorprendido y confundido — ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— Porque Eggman quería el Rubí Fantasma para sí mismo desde el comienzo — contestó Nack — Nos dijo lo que haría desde que nos contrató, pero no pensé que fuera a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Infinite siempre le había sido leal. Pero mira cómo paga la lealtad ese canalla. Si hizo eso con su soldado más fiel, ¿qué nos quedará a los demás?

— ¿Así que ahora entiendes lo detestable que es el doctor? — dijo Vector — Bien, pero aun así no se librarán tan fácilmente de sus crímenes. Han hecho cosas horribles.

— Sí, lo sabemos — dijo Bean, con una mirada algo entristecida, pero luego sonrió — Aunque no pensamos salir de esta.

El pequeño pato mostró un dispositivo con un botón, y señaló hacia abajo. Cuando los tres observaron bien, se dieron cuenta de que había un gran misil, colocado horizontalmente, con una carga explosiva sobre él, y una cuenta atrás. Faltaban diez minutos, y el reloj retrocedía.

— Mi amigo Bean tiene un talento sobrenatural para los artefactos explosivos — comentó Nack — Se dio cuenta de que puede reactivar el funcionamiento de estas bombas Fallout por sí mismo, aunque claro, no le dijimos nada a los doctores.

— Haremos estallar las naves principales de la Battle Bird Armada, y los docs se quedarán sin fábrica y con mucha menos fuerza — dijo Bean agitando el control remoto — Aunque lamentablemente los soldados ya se han dado cuenta, y vienen para acá a detenernos.

Vector, Big y Honey intercambiaron miradas.

— Los distraeremos un rato en lo que tus compañeros abandonan el lugar — dijo Nack, cargando su rifle y dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro — Yo que tú me apresuraría, detective.

Sin darles más tiempo, las alarmas sonaron estridentemente, y las luces rojas inundaron el lugar.

— ALERTA. TENEMOS TRAIDORES A BORDO. A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, DIRÍJANSE A LA SALA DE BOMBAS LO ANTES POSIBLE. NIVEL DE PRIORIDAD: 1 — dijo la voz de un ave por los altoparlantes.

Nack vio que los tres estaban dubitativos, mirándose entre sí. La comadreja esbozó una cara de fastidio.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¿Un beso de despedida? ¡Largo! — gritó.

— Tiene razón, tenemos que irnos — dijo Honey.

Marchó hacia la salida, seguida de Big y Vector. Pero este último, antes de salir, se volteó y miró a sus antiguos compañeros y enemigos por última vez.

— Gracias… — dijo.

Vector terminó de salir, y se quedaron solos. Nack agachó la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo por unos instantes. Luego, dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, y se dirigió a sus colegas.

— Muy bien, chicos. Es hora de jugar a ser héroes — dijo — Bark, la puerta…

El oso polar sacó un dispositivo, lo presionó y un pequeño estallido por encima de la entrada hizo caer pesadamente una gruesa puerta de emergencia, bloqueando la entrada.

— Chicos, quiero que sepan que me divertí mucho con ustedes — les dijo a sus compañeros.

— Jefe… Amigo… — dijo Bean con las lágrimas saltadas.

— ¡Pero no es momento de ponernos cursis! — dijo la comadreja con una sonrisa desafiante — ¡Vendrán a liquidarnos, pero nos llevaremos a esta maldita armada con nosotros!

* * *

.

 **Ending** : _Period_ (del anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood). Escuchen la letra que es buenísima!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pueden dejarme sus sensuales reviews XD.

 _See you later!_


	25. FALLOUT

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Seguimos con otro capítulo de este fanfic. Nuevamente les agradezco por su paciencia y apoyo a este proyecto. Pero antes responderé algunas cuestiones:

 **LycanrocMoon:** estoy contento de poder saciar tu sed de violencia jajaja (? Sí, ya todos los personajes están participando de la esperada batalla final. Espero que lo que tengo preparado sea de tu agrado :3

 **NIKO SPEED:** muchas gracias amigo, me alegra que te guste la historia. Habrá más sorpresitas todavía, y acción para tirar por la ventana.

 **Silvaze Girly:** jaja lo de Sticks no diría que es un shippeo real, solo una pequeña broma. Sticks es demasiado bonita para ese feo de Falke (? Aunque nunca sé con quién shippearla XD

¡No se olviden de escuchar el **opening**! _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado)

¡A leer!

* * *

"Solamente se aprecia el verdadero valor de la paz tras haber pasado por una guerra". - Kosovar

 **XXIV**

 **FALLOUT**

.

 **Chun-Nan. Battle Bird Armada**

 **.**

Dentro de la cabina principal de la nave insignia, Speedy se encontraba delante de Wave y Jet. Las tres aves tenían sus armas desenvainadas y listas para el combate. Del otro lado de la amplia sala, Lord Kukku, el líder de la armada, enfrentaba a Storm y a Gamma. Hubo un silencio, y unos segundos interminables en los que nadie se atrevía a moverse. El aire estaba quieto y tenso. El sonido de los estallidos y de la batalla aérea aún se escuchaba.

De pronto, un repentino temblor en la nave, producto de la explosión de un misil en el casco, sacó a todos de su estado de guardia y dio inicio a un nuevo combate.

Speedy se lanzó hacia Wave e intentó cortarla con su cuchilla. La golondrina se agachó, pero su rival giró y usó su otra cuchilla para tratar de cortarla a la mitad. Wave bloqueó el ataque con su sable láser y dio reversa a su tabla, para mantener la distancia.

Jet se abalanzó sobre su enemigo blandiendo los abanicos hacia adelante. Speedy intentó golpearlo con ambas cuchillas, y las armas quedaron bloqueándose mutuamente. Ambas aves forcejeaban y se miraban con furia. Speedy dio un giro y alejó al halcón de una patada en el estómago.

Wave y Jet intercambiaron miradas y se lanzaron simultáneamente hacia su enemigo. Comenzaron a atacarlo con sus armas. Speedy se defendía con ambas cuchillas, moviéndolas tan rápido como podía. Su armadura recibió un par de cortadas por parte de sus enemigos. Usando sus propulsores, se alejó, dio un giro en el aire y disparó una ráfaga de metralla desde las pequeñas gattlings de sus antebrazos. El halcón bloqueó las balas con sus abanicos, moviéndolos rápidamente. Wave solo posicionó su Extreme Gear delante de ella, y su coraza blindada se encargó de protegerla.

En el otro lado de la sala, Gamma encendió sus propulsores violentamente y salió disparado, levantando una columna de humo a su paso. Preparó su puño y logró golpear a Kukku con toda la fuerza de inercia que traía. El ave anciana salió volando hacia atrás, pero giró en el aire y usó la pared contraria como base para impulsarse con las piernas. Con esto consiguió catapultarse como una bala de cañón, y hubiera conseguido lastimar gravemente a Gamma de no haber sido por Storm. El albatros se había abalanzado sobre el robot rojo y lo había tirado al suelo para protegerlo. Kukku se estrelló contra la pared y levantó una gran humareda de polvo.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Ese viejo tiene tanto poder? — se preguntó el albatros con un rostro de sorpresa — No me imagino lo fuerte que sería de joven…

De pronto, Storm notó que una fina línea de polvo se extendió desde la humareda, y se dio cuenta de que su enemigo había saltado. Alzó la vista, y lo vio muy cerca, encima de sí, a punto de abatirlo con su sólido bastón. El albatros giró en el suelo y esquivó un golpe que destruyó su Extreme Gear. Storm conectó dos puñetazos a la cara y esquivó un bastonazo. Gamma se levantó rápido, retrotrajo su mano y preparó un cañón de su brazo. Al instante disparó una sólida red de acero que atrapó al ave y la aprisionó en la pared.

— Estúpidos… Eso no es suficiente para detenerme — dijo Kukku.

Una nube de humo negro emergió de su cuerpo, y un estallido de humo y cenizas destruyó la red. Caminó lentamente hacia sus enemigos, pero algo llamó la atención de todos: el sonido de una alarma.

— ALERTA. TENEMOS TRAIDORES A BORDO. A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, DIRÍJANSE A LA SALA DE BOMBAS LO ANTES POSIBLE. NIVEL DE PRIORIDAD: 1 — dijo la voz de un ave por los altoparlantes.

La pantalla principal de la cabina se encendió, mostrando a un oficial delante.

— ¡Señor! ¡Los Hooligans nos han traicionado! — dijo — ¡Parece que han encontrado la manera de reactivar un misil Fallout, y se han atrincherado en la bodega de bombas! ¡La van a hacer estallar!

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Lord Kukku.

Los Babylong Rogues los observaron perplejos e intercambiaron miradas alarmantes. El comunicador de Jet sonó en mitad del silencio.

— ¡Jet, aquí Vector! — se escuchó del otro lado — ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Repito! ¡Tenemos que largarnos antes de que todo vuele en mil pedazos! ¡Nos quedan menos de diez minutos!

El halcón intercambió miradas con sus compañeros, y Speedy los observó con furia.

— Es parte de su plan, ¿cierto? — preguntó — Los mataré ahora mismo…

— ¡No! ¡Olvídate de ellos! — exclamó Kukku, haciendo que su hijo se detuviera — Sígueme. Hay que detener a esos bastardos.

Sin rechistar, aunque apretando los dientes, Speedy dirigió una última mirada hacia sus enemigos, y luego se marchó de la cabina por el extremo contrario, siguiendo a su padre. Los Babylon Rogues y Gamma se quedaron solos, en mitad del silencio, pero de pronto estallaron las alarmas. Espabilaron.

— ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado? — preguntó Storm.

— ¿A quién le importa? ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Rápido! — dijo Jet.

— Aquí Wave a Tower, ¿me escucha? Tenemos una situación…

— Lo sabemos, chicos — respondió la voz del hombre por el comunicador. Se oía sin aliento, como si estuviese corriendo — Tenemos que llegar al punto de evacuación. A trescientos metros de la nave insignia se abrirá un portal para escapar.

— Tsk. Como si no tuviera suficientes emociones en mi vida… — dijo Jet con fastidio — ¡Retrocedan, chicos! ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro volvieron sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad. Se encontraron con los técnicos y soldados de la armada, pero ninguno de ellos les prestaba la menor atención. Todos se apresuraban a dirigirse en dirección contraria a los héroes, portando armas y otros equipos consigo, dispuestos a detener a los Hooligans.

Incluso la batalla aérea se había interrumpido. Las innumerables naves de la Battle Bird Armada voltearon y retrocedieron hacia sus respectivos hangares. Muchas desertaban y se alejaban tanto como podían. La anterior batalla se había casi convertido en una operación antiterrorista.

El equipo de Jet se topó enseguida con el equipo de Vector. Tower y Topaz estaban con ellos, junto a un montón de soldados humanos y crepusculares. Muchos de ellos estaban heridos.

— ¡A los transportes! ¡Deprisa! — ordenó Tower.

Los soldados entraron en tropel a las grandes naves y encendieron los motores. Los transportes se elevaron en el aire y se dirigieron hacia el aire libre. Ninguna de las fuerzas de la armada intentó detenerlos, pues estaban absortos en un único pensamiento. La pantalla más grande del hangar principal mostraba una cuenta atrás, que no era más que una filmación de la cámara de seguridad del cuarto de bombas. Estaba enfocando el misil donde Bean se encontraba sentado cómicamente. Faltaban 5 minutos para la detonación.

El equipo de Jet siguió a las naves y salieron del hangar. En mitad del aire, a trescientos metros de distancia, se abrió un enorme portal. Los aviones caza crepusculares comenzaron a dirigirse hacia allí a toda velocidad. Parecía un enorme torrente de abejas ingresando por un orificio muy estrecho. Era sorprendente que las naves no chocaran entre sí.

— ¡Ahí está el portal! ¡A toda velocidad! — ordenó Tower.

— ¡Sí, señor! — respondió el piloto.

El vórtice de energía se hizo cada vez más cercano hasta que lo atravesaron. De un instante a otro, vieron cómo cambió el paisaje e ingresaron al espacio de la Celda del Crepúsculo. Honey miró hacia atrás. Las naves todavía seguían atravesando el portal, y no parecían tener fin.

— Si no cierran el portal, la explosión llegará hasta aquí y lo destruirá todo — dijo ella.

De pronto, como si alguien hubiese cerrado un grifo y al chorro de agua se hubiese cortado, la corriente de naves cesó de inmediato. Se escuchó la fuerte voz de telepática de Thebes.

— (¡Cierren el portal de Chun-Nan! ¡Ahora!)

Pocos segundos después, el enorme vórtice de energía disminuyó su intensidad, giró sobre sí mismo y colapsó, cerrándose. Las expresiones de preocupación y espanto de los soldados cambiaron a gritos de júbilo y celebración. Al menos no morirían por la explosión.

Honey pareció recuperar el aliento y dirigió una mirada hacia todos sus compañeros. Allí estaban, con la mirada incrédula y sorprendida. En especial, Vector.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Faltaban cinco minutos para la detonación. La gruesa puerta de seguridad de la bóveda de bombas resonaba con estrépito por los golpes de ariete. Nack parecía mirar hacia un lejano infinito.

— Están a punto de entrar, jefe — dijo Bean.

— Ya es hora — dijo Nack.

Bark dio un salto, cayó sonoramente e hizo chocar sus nudillos electrificados por sus guantes. Bean aterrizó con gracia y sacó varias bombas de la nada. Nack cargó su rifle láser. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Faltaban cuatro minutos.

De pronto, la gruesa puerta cedió y cayó sobre la otra, que había sido derribada anteriormente por Vector y Big. Bean lanzó todas las bombas que tenía en sus manos y se escucharon gritos desde el otro lado. Las granadas estallaron con fuerza.

Nack apuntó a la puerta. Los soldados se arrimaron y dispararon con sus propias armas, pero eran abatidos fácilmente por la mortal puntería de la comadreja.

 _Tres minutos._

Un equipo de aves forzudas ingresó con varios escudos de acero grueso. Bark corrió hacia ellos y golpeó los escudos con ambos puños. Activó sus guantes electrificados y los soldados gritaron de dolor. Con varios puñetazos, el oso polar logró ganar más terreno, y los sacó por donde vinieron.

 _Dos minutos._

Una nube negra golpeó directo en su pecho y lo mandó a estrellarse contra unos ductos de vapor, rompiéndolos y liberando el líquido y el vapor a alta temperatura. Sus compañeros sabían lo que venía.

Lord Kukku ingresó con una mirada de enojo, junto con su hijo, quien blandía las cuchillas retráctiles. Ni siquiera intercambiaron palabras. El líder de la armada extendió las manos y lanzó numerosos tentáculos de humo negro y cenizas, con la intención de matar. Nack y Bean los esquivaron como pudieron. La comadreja puso una rodilla en el suelo y comenzó a disparar rayos láser de su rifle en forma repetida. Bean lanzó más bombas.

Speedy se dirigió corriendo hacia Nack con las cuchillas adelante queriendo apuñalarlo, pero fue embestido por el oso polar. Bark conectó una serie de devastadores puñetazos en el rostro y estómago del ave, abollando y destruyendo la armadura en la que se encontraba.

 _Un minuto._

Lord Kukku lanzó picos de humo a gran velocidad, y rompió por la mitad el fusil de Nack. Este sacó su pistola, y lanzó una granada. El anciano dio un salto y preparó su bastón para un mortal golpe. Bean se lanzó y empujó a su jefe para evitar el ataque, que rompió el suelo.

Speedy dio un salto hacia atrás para recuperar terreno. Con su velocidad, se acercó y comenzó a dar numerosos tajos a varias partes del cuerpo de Bark, haciendo que el oso comenzara a sangrar por todos lados. Una poderosa patada lo mandó a volar hacia la pared.

Bean lanzó todas las bombas que podía, pero Kukku las encerraba en esferas de humo. Las granadas estallaban, pero su explosión era totalmente amortiguada por el flexible gas negro del anciano. De pronto, este extendió la mano y un tentáculo de humo se dirigió hacia el pato, rodeándole la garganta y haciendo presión. Lord Kukku lanzó a Bean hacia un lado como si fuese un saco de basura.

Ahora, ambas aves se encontraban frente a Nack.

— Acábalo — ordenó Kukku.

Speedy se lanzó a gran velocidad. La comadreja disparó su pistola repetidas veces, pero su enemigo esquivó casi todos los disparos, y los que recibía no le hacían daño debido a su armadura. Speedy logró alcanzarlo y apuñaló a Nack en el estómago. Este hizo una expresión de dolor, mientras su propia sangre brotaba y caía al suelo.

— Este ridículo acto de traición llega a su fin — dijo Lord Kukku, acercándose a paso lento.

Nack escupió sangre, y sonrió.

— Sí, al igual que ustedes, bastardos… — dijo. El contador llegó a cero, sorprendiendo a ambas aves, y hubo un pitido constante.

Todo se volvió blanco, y el estallido fue lo último que oyeron antes de que todo se apagara.

La explosión se expandió como una enorme bola de fuego que se hacía inmensamente más grande a cada momento. La nave insignia de la Battle Bird Armada se evaporó en un instante. La inmensa esfera ígnea continuó expandiéndose, abarcando a las otras dos grandes naves de batalla en el cielo, y destruyendo a las demás navecillas de la flota.

El ruido era el más potente que se pudiera escuchar. Reventaría los tímpanos de cualquier ser vivo que se encontrara cerca.

La onda expansiva lanzó cientos de pinos y árboles de alrededor, y provocó un viento de enorme intensidad.

Los líderes de la Celda del Crepúsculo habían dejado una cámara a varios kilómetros de distancia para poder estudiar y analizar la batalla. Con eso pudieron ver el estallido y la destrucción de la flota. A estas alturas, solo quedaba un inmenso hongo de humo y polvo, y un enorme cráter en la tierra. La Battle Bird Armada había sido destruida, y la batalla, ganada.

Toda la Celda del Crepúsculo dio gritos de victoria, salvo unos pocos. Vector y sus compañeros intercambiaban miradas, sabiendo del sacrificio de los Hooligans.

— Con esto se reivindican, chicos… — dijo el detective, con una triste sonrisa.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **Base de Shamar**

.

Marine rodeó el panel de mandos, se agachó y esperó que su enemigo no la divisara. Grande y pesado como era, Lyric era fácil de localizar. O eso creyó. La serpiente mecánica apareció detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola. La mapache extendió los brazos y lanzó sucesivos disparos de esferas de agua, pero su enemigo las frenó en el aire con su telequinesis.

Intentó golpearla con un manotazo, pero Marine dio un salto y propinó tres puñetazos de energía aguamarina al casco de su enemigo. Lyric retrocedió, casi impresionado de que una niña tuviera esa fuerza de forma natural. Se lanzó volando hacia ella, intentando capturarla, pero la mapache era escurridiza. Se escabulló entre los brazos, saltó por sobre su cuerpo mecánico y dio un salto. En el aire, Marine juntó ambas manos y disparó un potente chorro de agua a la parte descubierta de su enemigo.

Lyric hizo una mueca de dolor y enfado, y la golpeó con un fuerte latigazo de su cola. Marine salió volando contra un muro y se golpeó la cabeza. Cayó inconsciente en un instante. Lyric la observó un instante y resopló.

Giró su cuerpo y se volvió al panel de control. Comenzó a teclear una serie de códigos e instrucciones. En la pantalla se veían montones de líneas con números y cifras encriptadas.

— Lanzamiento aprobado — escuchó la voz electrónica de la computadora — Confirme destino.

— Soleanna… — tecleó Lyric — Creyeron que no reconocería a sus guardias reales, ¿eh? A ver si esto les recuerda quién tiene el poder aquí.

— Comprobando parámetros finales — dijo la computadora — Alineación: estable. Combustible: listo. Sistemas de navegación: en línea. Alerones: listos. Iniciando secuencia de lanzamiento. Misil Fallout encendido en 3, 2, 1…

Los ojos de Lyric brillaron cuando los primeros motores rugieron. Los tensores de la lanzadera se liberaron, los robots obreros se alejaron rápidamente y la compuerta superior se abrió. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Iniciando cuenta regresiva — volvió a hablar la computadora — 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Lanzamiento…

Los propulsores principales rugieron con gran estruendo y vomitaron una nube de humo gris y fuego. La sala tembló, como si hubiera un terremoto, y el enorme misil vibró. Poco a poco, adquirió impulso y su velocidad se incrementó. Subió y emergió de la instalación cada vez con más velocidad. A su paso solo había una gruesa estela de humo, y un estruendo constante que llevaba el mensaje de la muerte.

El equipo de Vanilla y sus enemigos, los Witcharters, vieron cómo el gran misil salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia el cielo a gran velocidad. Vanilla tenía un rostro de pánico.

— ¡Un misil emergió de la base! Repito: ¡un misil ha surgido de la base! — exclamó la coneja durazno desde su comunicador.

— ¡¿A dónde se dirige?! — preguntó un oficial por radio.

— No lo sé, pero se mueve rápido — contestó ella — Dios, hay que hacer algo…

— ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos! — escucharon.

Una nave de Nocturnia atravesó su campo visual con gran rapidez. Sobre ella iba montado el jefe de la colonia Kron, Krag. No traía sus armas.

— Aquí Terios, jefe de la colonia Nocturnia — dijo el equidna por radio — Nos dirigimos a interceptar el misil y desviarlo de su trayectoria original.

— Pero señor, usted es el líder de toda Nocturnia — se escuchó al mismo oficial — No puede…

— Si nos demoramos, quién sabe cuántas muertes producirá este artefacto — dijo Terios — Continúen luchando. Tienen una guerra que ganar.

— … Sí, señor…

La nave incrementó su velocidad hasta alcanzar su máximo. La rapidez del misil era abrumadora, pero estaban acercándose. Poco a poco, llegaron hasta estar cerca del gran artefacto balístico.

— La nave estabilizar debes, casi lo tengo ya — dijo Krag, estirando su grueso brazo, hasta que logró agarrar uno de los barrotes de las escalerillas estructurales del misil — ¡Listo!

— ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Sujétate, amigo! — exclamó Terios.

El equidna jaló la palanca de mando hacia sí y su nave direccionó hacia arriba. Comenzó a enderezarse, poco a poco, ya que era muy difícil mantener estable y cambiar la trayectoria de un misil de esas dimensiones. Sin embargo, lo estaban logrando. El artefacto balístico ahora parecía un cohete dispuesto a abandonar la atmósfera: totalmente en posición vertical.

La situación era tan crítica y tensa que el equipo de Vanilla y sus enemigos dejaron de pelear mientras contemplaban, preocupados algunos, y curiosos otros, el accionar de aquellos dos jefes crepusculares.

El misil se movía tan rápido que ya habían pasado la tropósfera. Aún se podía ver desde tierra, pero como un pequeño lápiz en el cielo nocturno, seguido por una larga y gruesa columna de humo.

En el interior de la nave, Terios observó los instrumentos. Se estaban quedando sin combustible. Habían gastado todo su tanque en lograr cambiar la dirección del misil.

— Krag… Odio decirte esto, pero si dejamos libre esta cosa, volverá a su trayectoria y matará a miles de personas — dijo el equina por su comunicador — Tú sabes cómo acabará esto…

— Mayor honor para mí no hay, que morir junto a un amigo, salvando las vidas de los inocentes — dijo Krag, fuera de la nave — En esto juntos estamos, camarada.

El equidna dio un profundo suspiro, y agachó un poco la mirada.

— A veces hay que hacer sacrificios… — dijo en voz baja — Muy bien. ¡Tú y yo haremos esto!

Tecleó unos comandos, y en la pantalla apareció un mensaje.

SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN

Terios presionó un último botón.

— Confirmar — dijo, colocando el dedo en la última perilla que debía bajar — Ganen esta guerra, amigos…

Bajó la perilla, hubo un pitido, y todo se volvió negro.

Vanilla y todos los demás pudieron ver cómo se produjo un pequeño estallido arriba en el cielo para, instantes después, desencadenarse el infierno. La gigantesca bola de fuego, expandiéndose en la atmósfera superior, era algo que no olvidarían jamás en sus vidas. La luz generada iluminó la noche por unos instantes, y luego de unos momentos, el estallido que se escuchó fue tan fuerte que todos los combatientes tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

Un viento intenso, aunque no muy fuerte, les llegó desde lo alto. A su lado, el grito de algarabía de algunos de los soldados, festejando por ese triunfo.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

En el interior de aquella instalación, Lyric golpeó el panel de mando con ambas manos, fisurándolo por la fuerza del impacto. Su rostro mostraba una gran frustración.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó — ¡No tendré listo otro misil hasta dentro de una hora! Tendré que salir y destruirlos con mis manos. O al menos, ganar algo de tiempo.

— Eres despreciable… — escuchó.

Lyric se voleó, confundido. Recordó que creyó haberla dejado inconsciente. Su rostro cambió a uno de gran sorpresa cuando vio a la mapache parada a pocos metros de él, cargando una enorme bola de energía entre sus manos, a la altura de su cintura. Marine tenía un rostro de furia: mostraba los dientes y fruncía el ceño. Había fuego en sus ojos.

— Debiste matarme, maldito asesino — dijo ella, temblando y empapada en sudor.

Lyric pudo darse cuenta que a su alrededor había una gran ventisca, cuyo epicentro era la esfera de poder de Marine. Innumerables lenguas de color aguamarina se condensaban desde el aire y se conglomeraban en su ataque, que brillaba levemente con tonos del mismo color.

Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, y Marine extendió los brazos hacia adelante.

— ¡AHHHHHHH! — gritó a todo pulmón.

La esfera de poder se convirtió en un grueso y terrible torrente de agua y energía incontenible. Lyric desplegó una gruesa pared telequinética delante de sí para protegerse, pero para su estupefacción, el ataque de Marine chocó contra la pantalla, la fracturó y la atravesó.

La serpiente recibió todo el poder del rayo en el centro de su traje mecánico. Este se resquebrajó y estalló, mandándolo a volar. Su casco se fisuró y se rompió. Lyric se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y terminó inconsciente. Marine cayó desmayada justo después de haber atacado.

A su alrededor, los robots operarios se habían detenido, y no hacían más que estar en estado de latencia. El silencio de aquella sala era ahora abrumador.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Afuera, en la mina, el combate reanudó. Los tanques crepusculares avanzaban por los terraplenes. Un nuevo escuadrón de robots serie E salió de unos compartimientos en la tierra y respondieron a la ofensiva enemiga.

Uno de los tanques disparó y la bala de cañón golpeó en la cara a Bearenger. Aquello le tiró un diente, y el oso miró con furia a la máquina de guerra. Escupió algo de sangre, dio un salto y se lanzó hacia ella. Tomó el cañón con ambas manos, subió el tanque solo con la fuerza de sus músculos, dio un giro y lo lanzó al aire.

Omega usó sus propulsores para interceptar el tanque en el aire y depositarlo de nuevo en el suelo. Bearenger lo vio, y cambió su objetivo. El oso hizo estallar energía púrpura en sus pies, catapultándolo hacia el robot rojo con una gran fuerza y velocidad. Omega no pudo esquivarlo ni detenerlo, y fue embestido por el oso. Este comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza.

— No sé cómo pudieron repararte, pero ahora te dejaré hecho un manojo de piezas sueltas — dijo.

De pronto, su mano fue detenida por algo, y se sorprendió por aquello.

— No en mi turno — escuchó.

Cuando alzó la mirada, solo alcanzó a ver un puño de acero antes de ver todo negro. Fue lanzado con brutalidad varios metros hacia atrás.

Omega miró hacia arriba, y vio que un robot rojo, parecido en cierta manera a él, le daba la mano para levantarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

Omega miró la mano con algo de desconfianza, pero luego la tomó y se incorporó.

— Sí, claro. Soy el robot más poderoso que Eggman haya creado — dijo Omega con su voz impersonal.

— Los jóvenes siempre son tan vanidosos — dijo el otro robot encogiéndose de hombros — Por cierto, mi nombre es Gamma.

— Omega. ¿Eres de la primera generación?

— Sí, aunque veo que ya no los hacen como antes — dijo Gamma, pero enseguida se apresuró a retractarse — ¡No lo digo por ti, sino por esos nuevos que ni siquiera piensan por sí mismo!

— Nadie es perfecto, supongo — concluyó Omega.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Van a quedarse intercambiando datos o van a pelear! — bramó Bearenger con una vena saltada.

Gamma y Omega se miraron un momento y asintieron.

— Enseñémosle cómo se hace — dijo Gamma.

Simultáneamente, los dos robots encendieron sus propulsores y se lanzaron hacia su enemigo. Bearenger extendió las manos y sostuvo ambos puñetazos de los robots, quienes aumentaron todavía más la potencia de sus cohetes. El piso debajo de sus pies se resquebrajaba, y el oso retrocedía por la fuerza del impulso. De pronto, le lanzaron un puñetazo con sus otras manos libres y el oso retrocedió. Escupió dos dientes más, y los miró con furia.

Bearenger extendió ambas manos de nuevo, pero esta vez lanzó a mansalva varias esferas de energía púrpura electrificada. Los robots volaron en direcciones opuestas. Gamma desplegó su metralleta y comenzó a disparar una lluvia de balas sobre el oso, que tuvo que cesar su ataque para desplegar un escudo. Omega retrotrajo sus manos y sacó dos cañones de misiles de sus brazos. Apuntó y disparó varios misiles, que impactaron y explotaron alrededor del oso.

Este dio un gran salto, preparó ambos puños y martilló el suelo. La sacudida provocó un temblor en la zona y una onda expansiva que levantó polvo a su alrededor.

Gamma transformó sus manos en lanzallamas y disparó dos haces de fuego que rodearon al oso y lo envolvieron como si fuese un tornado rojo. Omega se posicionó, en guardia, esperando el resultado. De pronto, se escuchó un rugido, y el tornado de fuego estalló. Bearenger estaba con los puños en alto y una expresión de ira. Su pelaje se veía quemado levemente.

— Estúpido remedo de robot — dijo el oso.

Se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez hacia Gamma. El robot rojo cayó al suelo y recibió un fuerte cabezazo de parte de su enemigo, pero Omega llegó en seguida y le estampó una patada en las costillas. Bearenger giró en el suelo, se levantó y se frotó la parte del golpe. Miró a ambos robots con cautela.

Gamma se levantó del suelo.

— Hay que terminar esto de una vez — dijo.

— Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Omega — ¡Ahora!

Ambos robots se lanzaron usando sus propulsores, pero esta vez emplearon otra estrategia. Gamma se lanzó a los pies del oso y lo hizo tropezar, mientras Omega aprovechó su indefensa para darle un gancho en la mandíbula. El oso cayó al suelo y se levantó de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Gamma lo tomó de los brazos y le hizo una llave. Omega aprovechó para darle poderosos puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara.

— ¡Esta es mi venganza! — dijo el robot — ¡Cañones, fuego!

Retrotrajo sus manos y sacó dos cañones de sus brazos. Disparó ambos en el estómago y pecho del oso, quien escupió sangre. De pronto, Bearenger giró y forcejeó hasta que se zafó de Gamma. Preparó un puño envuelto en energía roja, pero cuando se dispuso a atacar, recibió en simultáneo los golpes de ambos robots, justo en la cara. Todo se volvió negro.

Bearenger cayó al suelo y no se levantó. Gamma se acercó y pareció analizar algo.

— Signos vitales normales. Está inconsciente — dijo.

— Lo exterminaré — dijo Omega, preparando el cañón.

— ¡No! — intervino Gamma, bajándole su arma — Debe responder por sus crímenes. Mucha otra gente merece justicia por los que ha matado.

Omega pareció analizar esas palabras, y no dijo más. Aunque se quedó ahí, custodiando para que Bearenger no volviera a causar problemas.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Luego de ver al oso ser derrotado, Carrotia se volteó y le habló a Falke.

— Debemos replegarnos. Volver con Lyric y…

— Ah no, no lo harás — escuchó.

Carrotia tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar una patada hacha de Vanilla y otro para evadir el disparo láser de Shade. La coneja blanca corrió detrás de unos edificios para ganar tiempo y espacio. Ahora estaban en una clara desventaja. Las fuerzas crepusculares estaban abriéndose paso por la mina, Bearenger había sido derrotado y ella y Falke se enfrentaban a cinco poderosos enemigos. Tenía que pensar en una estrategia si quería triunfar.

En eso, Charmy extendió los brazos y creó una pared de luces color miel con formas hexagonales y la aventó hacia Falke. El lobo azul dio un gran salto y cayó intentando dar una patada voladora a la abeja. Pero Ray llegó desde un costado y giró, golpeándolo con su cola y mandándolo contra unos escombros.

El lobo azul se levantó de un salto, juntó sus brazos en una X y al abrirlos produjo una explosión de energía que lanzó a ambos niños hacia atrás. Caminó unos pasos con sus garras embebidas en poder, pero Sticks cayó frente a él y con su espada le hizo una cortada el hombro.

Falke cayó un una rodilla en el suelo y se sostuvo la herida.

— Estoy desilusionado, primor — le dijo con enojo.

Con su otra mano, Falke lanzó una bola de energía. Sticks hizo a tiempo para cubrirse con su escudo, pero igualmente fue lanzada hacia atrás. Se incorporó, y cuando volvió a mirar, el lobo levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de que los niños ya no estaban ahí.

De pronto, sin saber cómo, Falke sintió un terrible dolor de oídos y de cabeza. Su pelaje se arremolinaba como si estuviese en mitad de un huracán. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para aguantar el dolor. Cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras se tapaba los oídos.

No pudo ver que eran Ray y Charmy quienes lo atacaban con ondas sónicas, desde direcciones contrarias. Sus ataques se potenciaron, y el resultado era que lograron mantener al lobo a raya durante el tiempo que lanzaban sus disparos sónicos.

Sticks llegó caminando. Tenía una herida en la cabeza, y una línea roja bajaba de ella. Su mirada era seria, como de enfado. Cuando estuvo varios metros frente al lobo azul, este abrió los ojos, casi suplicándole por algo de ayuda. Ella solo resopló con enojo, dio un giro y lanzó su escudo con tremenda fuerza. Golpeó con el canto en la cabeza del lobo, y este cayó, con los ojos cerrados.

Ray y Charmy intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y se abalanzaron hacia su enemigo. Notaron que aún seguía respirando.

— Qué extraño… — dijo Ray — ¿Lo vencimos con un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Así de simple?

— Tal vez las ondas de sonido lo dejaron a punto de desmayarse — dijo Charmy — Además, llevamos un buen rato peleando contra él, y supongo que ya gastó mucha energía.

— Sí, tal vez sea eso. ¿Puedes encerrarlo por si acaso?

— ¡Claro!

Dicho esto, Charmy concentró su poder y creó una esfera de luces hexagonales alrededor de Falke, aprisionándolo.

— Un poder apropiado para un detective — bromeó Ray.

Carrotia continuaba luchando contra Vanilla y Shade. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y sin aliados. Había visto a Falke caer ante aquellos tres. Resopló, sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones.

— ¡Ríndete ahora! — le dijo Shade — ¡Ya no tienes escapatoria!

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó la coneja blanca, lanzando dos hojas de energía púrpura.

Shade dio un giro en el aire para esquivarlas. Vanilla apareció, giró y golpeó a Carrotia con una patada en el estómago. Luego le dio un gancho en la mandíbula. La coneja blanca contraatacó con una doble patada al pecho de Vanilla y la lanzó contra una pared de metal. Carrotia continuó su carrera, disparando esferas de energía de sus palmas.

Shade se lanzó contra la coneja blanca blandiendo su cuchilla láser y logró hacerle un corte en el hombro derecho. Carrotia frunció el ceño, envolvió su puño con energía y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago que le lanzó contra un silo de productos químicos. La coneja blanca se abalanzó contra la equidna para darle el golpe final, pero fue interceptada por Vanilla. Ambas rodaron en el suelo polvoriento.

— ¡Inmovilízala! — escuchó gritar a Shade.

Vanilla rodeó el cuello de Carrotia con su brazo, y comenzaron a forcejear. Shade se acercó lo más pronto que pudo y le lanzó un gas a la cara desde su muñeca izquierda. Poco a poco, la coneja blanca fue perdiendo las fuerzas, y de un momento a otro, se quedó dormida. Vanilla la depositó en el suelo.

— Es un somnífero. Despertará en una hora — dijo la equidna.

Gamma y Omega arrastraron a Bearenger de los brazos hasta colocarlo a un lado de Carrotia. Sticks, Ray y Charmy hicieron lo mismo con Falke.

— ¿Tú no estabas muerto? — preguntó Ray a Omega.

— Técnicamente nunca estuve vivo, pero he sido reactivado por los ingenieros de Nocturnia — dijo.

— Y tú… Creí que estabas en Chun-Nan, Gamma — dijo Shade.

— La Battle Bird Armada ha sido destruida por el estallido de una bomba, gracias al accionar de los mercenarios que llaman Hooligans. Nuestras fuerzas lograron salvarse, aunque ellos debieron sacrificarse — contestó Gamma.

— ¿Qué? — exclamaron algunos.

— ¿Nack y sus chicos se sacrificaron para ayudarnos? — dijo Ray — Increíble… Y qué pena por ellos…

— Nos dijeron que este frente estaba en problemas y me enviaron a ayudar — prosiguió Gamma — El resto de nuestros compañeros fueron enviados a la base principal de Eggman para ayudar a Sonic. Dicen que es la batalla más difícil.

— Vaya… Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos para ir también, ¿no creen? — sugirió Charmy.

— Primero tengo que encontrar a Marine. Quién sabe cómo estará — dijo Vanilla — ¿Te encargas de todo?

— Claro. No te preocupes — respondió Shade.

— Y muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos. Son los mejores.

Vanilla se lanzó corriendo hacia las instalaciones inferiores. Todavía había soldados crepusculares luchando contra algunas máquinas relegadas, pero no les dio importancia. En mitad de los estallidos de las bombas, la coneja color durazno esquivaba explosiones y escombros. Al fin llegó al lugar indicado.

Avanzó dentro y continuó corriendo. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Las máquinas continuaban trabajando. Ella seguía buscando. Aquel lugar era bastante confuso y laberíntico. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y los nervios la invadían.

Ingresó a una sala y la vio. Tirada en el suelo, Marine parecía absolutamente cansada. Estaba bañada en sudor. Cuando se acercó, Vanilla vio a la enorme serpiente Lyric, que yacía inconsciente contra una pared destruida. La máquina que formaba parte de sí estaba destrozada, y su casco, roto.

La coneja se acercó a la pequeña mapache y revisó sus signos vitales. Suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba bien.

— Aquí Vanilla — habló a su comunicador — Encontré a Marine en la instalación de bombas. Está desmayada, pero está bien, repito, ella está bien. Lyric está inconsciente, y los Witchcarters, derrotados.

— Enterado, señora — dijo una voz por radio — Aquí Yunque 1-3, las fuerzas robóticas han sido eliminadas. ¡Soldados, la base es nuestra!

Escuchó el estallido de los alaridos de triunfo, y Vanilla sonrió. Se quitó el comunicador de su oreja, levantó a Marine de ahí, la cargó y se dirigió a la salida.

— Debo volver con mi pequeña — dijo con una mirada seria.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Rain_ (del anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood). ¡Escúchenla subtitulada al español!

Pueden contarme qué les pareció el capítulo. ¿Se lo esperaban o deseaban otra cosa?

Se siente extraño sin sinopsis, así que ahí va:

La batalla se inclina a favor del bien, pero esto todavía no ha terminado. Mientras los doctores tengan un poder ilimitado, nadie estará a salvo. En el capítulo número 25 de Sonic Fallout, **Poder absoluto.** _Pase lo que pase, estaremos unidos en la eternidad._

 _See you later!_


	26. Poder absoluto

¡Hola!

Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana. Ya estamos muy cerca del final, así que ajusten sus cinturones XD. Les agradezco profundamente a todos por su apoyo, lecturas y reviews. Son muy importantes para mí :3 Responderé algunas cuestiones:

 **sonic vs evil:** la batalla final de Sonic vs Eggman está a un paso, no falta nada. Y respondiendo a tu duda, nada de esto es culpa de Sonic en realidad, pero él siente que pudo haber hecho mucho más para detener a Eggman en el pasado. Si recuerdas el capítulo "Muy lejos de casa" (cap 6) verás que Silver se frustra por no haber impedido el desastre de su tiempo, que se está volviendo realidad. Y sus amigos se dan cuenta de que ellos tampoco se esforzaron a tope para garantizar la seguridad del futuro (lo que significa, la derrota de Eggman). Por lo tanto, no es que tuvieran culpa directa, sino que su falta completa de accionar provocó que Eggman tomara ventaja. Pero es una cuestión relativa ;)

 **Plagahood:** muchísimas gracias por estas palabras! La verdad es que son un gran aliciente para continuar el fanfic. Y no digas eso, que me encantó tu fic del héroe rojo ;) Son estilos narrativos distintos y eso es todo. Bueno, la verdad es que sí es mucho esfuerzo pensar en cada cosa y cada personaje, pero por suerte ya está bastante encaminado y ahora me contiene la misma estructura de la trama.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XXV**

 **Poder absoluto**

 **.**

Silver y Blaze se mantuvieron a distancia prudente de los doctores. Mientras los soldados aliados se recuperaban del repentino y brutal ataque, el erizo plateado y la princesa les conseguían tiempo. Todavía no estaban seguros de qué esperar.

Los doctores los observaron con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros, para luego lanzarse al ataque a una velocidad increíble. Silver fue golpeado en el pecho con un puño de Robotnik, tan poderoso que lo envió hacia un edificio. Fue gracias a su escudo telequinético que se amortiguó y no recibió daños contra la estructura. Blaze, en cambio, había logrado esquivar el ataque de Nega por los pelos, agachándose justo a tiempo. La felina dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó dos poderosas llamas hacia su viejo enemigo. Nega, de un nuevo manotazo al aire, disipó las llamas otra vez.

— Oh, princesa… ¿Así es como se siente el poder de las gemas? — dijo este. Blaze aterrizó en el suelo — Es tan maravilloso, se siente… Divino.

— No te creas un dios por usar algo que no te pertenece — dijo la felina — Las gemas de poder no fueron creadas para propósitos egoístas.

Nega iba a contestar, pero un rayo de energía púrpura golpeó a Blaze en un costado y la hizo colisionar contra un tanque de guerra de los nocturnus. El doctor se volteó.

— No me dejaste contestar, Eggy — dijo casi cómicamente.

— Oh, lo siento. Es que estoy tan ansioso de usar todo este poder — dijo Robotnik, cerrando su puño.

— ¡Pues disfrútalo mientras te dure! — escucharon ambos.

Cuando voltearon, solo vieron media docena de autos y camiones que les cayeron encima. Silver voló sobre ellos con sus manos envueltas en energía aguamarina. Localizó visualmente a Blaze, quien estaba todavía incrustada en el tanque. Iba a ir a ayudarla cuando dos rayos energéticos, uno púrpura y otro verde, se alzaron al cielo, intentando derribarlo. Silver los esquivó como pudo y respondió al fuego de los doctores disparando de sus palmas hojas psíquicas, que cortaban el metal de los vehículos y el concreto de la calle.

Pero de repente los rayos de energía cesaron, y dos esferas de poder, púrpura y verde respectivamente, se fueron creando alrededor de los doctores. Estas esferas fueron aumentando de tamaño lentamente, engullendo a los vehículos que les había arrojado Silver. El erizo plateado se quedó mirando la escena con expectación, y escuchó unas risas provenir de los vehículos. Su instinto de supervivencia lo alarmó. Se giró y voló a toda velocidad hacia Blaze. La ayudó a levantarse y la cargó, para gran sorpresa de la felina.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — le dijo — ¡Sujétate!

Silver se elevó en el aire tan rápido como pudo, y a Blaze el corazón casi le da un vuelco.

Los doctores estaban rodeados en energía, y sonreían maliciosamente.

— Veamos qué tanto reaccionan el Rubí Fantasma y la Esmeralda Maestra — dijo Robotnik.

Ambos doctores extendieron los brazos, y las esferas de energía explotaron con gran fuerza. Vehículos y trozos de concreto volaron por los aires. Silver y Blaze fueron alcanzados por la explosión y lanzados al vacío. Cayeron rodando por el suelo y se incorporaron lentamente, cansados y heridos.

— Los doctores son demasiado poderosos — dijo Blaze, jadeando, y se llevó una mano al oído para encender su comunicador — Sonic, ¿me oyes? Voy a usar el plan B.

— ¡Aún no! — dijo el erizo azul del otro lado de la línea — Tails y su equipo están buscando las Esmeraldas Caos que nos faltan. Cuando las tengan, Silver y yo podremos llegar a nuestras super formas. Así los detendremos.

— Haces que suene fácil, Sonic — dijo el erizo plateado — Espero que los tres seamos suficientes para detenerlos.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Gunner había entrado por la ventana del edificio donde vio aterrizar a Mighty. Era un piso lleno de cubículos de oficina, computadoras, papeles y cubos de basura. No había ningún alma allí. Las luces se habían apagado.

El robot dio unos pasos cautos y cargó su bazuca. No le importaría volar medio edificio en pedazos con tal de destruir a su enemigo. De pronto, un sonido detrás de sí lo sobresaltó, y giró bruscamente, apuntando su arma, listo para disparar. Pero quien llegó por la ventana era su hermano y jefe, Heavy King. Levantó su mano en señal de paz.

— Ah, eres tú — dijo Gunner — ¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado.

— He venido a apoyarte. Padre y su colega están luchando contra Silver y Blaze. No tardarán en eliminarlos — dijo King — ¿Algún rastro de Mighty?

— Cayó por esta ventana hace unos momentos.

— Entonces avancemos.

Ambos hermanos mecánicos continuaron adentrándose lentamente por la oficina, manteniendo el silencio, con sus armas a la vista. Sin que lo supieran, una sombra los perseguía por detrás, escabulléndose lentamente. Una mano en la oscuridad jaló la palanca de incendios, y de pronto, el sonido de la alarma inundó todo el piso, sobresaltando a los robots. Los regadores del techo comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de agua, dificultando la visión de los hermanos. Fui ahí cuando Mighty atacó.

Apareció detrás de ellos, se deslizó en el piso y barrió los pies de Gunner con una patada. El robot cayó de espaldas y su bazuca disparó un misil al techo, haciendo un enorme agujero y lanzando escombros por doquier. De una patada, Mighty destrozó el arma de Gunner, pero recibió en la quijada el golpe de báculo de King. El armadillo salió volando y se estrelló contra los cubículos, tirando computadoras y mesas al suelo, desparramando hojas y demás en él.

King le tendió una mano a su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Gunner tiró lo que quedaba de su bazuca y de su hombro derecho se abrió un compartimiento. Se desplegó una pequeña ametralladora gattling. Él y su hermano apuntaron hacia el armadillo y dispararon. Mighty tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar la lluvia de balas y esferas de energía, las cuales destrozaron el lugar en el que antes estaba y crearon un nuevo agujero en el piso. Corrió dando un círculo alrededor de sus enemigos, mientras estos le disparaban, y se ocultó detrás de una gruesa columna. Mientras pensaba qué estrategia tomar, los robots hacían pedazos su cobertura y volaban trozos de concreto por doquier.

— Hagámoslo al estilo Knuckles — pensó el armadillo.

Golpeó la columna y el enorme pilar de concreto salió disparado hacia los robots, quienes tuvieron que interrumpir su ataque para poder esquivarlo. Mighty aprovechó la ocasión para lanzarse rápidamente sobre King y propinarle varios de sus poderosos puñetazos. El jefe de los Hard Boiled Heavies recibió varios izquierdazos y derechazos, y luego un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo estrellarse contra un muro.

Mighty escuchó el sonido de un arma y supo que estaba por ser atacado. Saltó y se enrolló sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose con su propio caparazón, el cual recibió de lleno la lluvia de balas de Gunner. Todos los proyectiles fueron bloqueados y rechazados por la protección de Mighty, y cuando cayó al suelo, hizo un spin dash para lanzarse contra su agresor. Gunner se elevó usando sus propulsores y evitó el contraataque. Extendió su brazo izquierdo, y de un compartimiento se abrió un lanzagranadas. Atacó con una serie de proyectiles que estallaron sobre el muro y lanzaron a Mighty hacia atrás.

El armadillo se incorporó, humeando, aunque decidido a continuar la batalla, pero un grueso y continuo rayo de energía lo interceptó directo en el pecho y lo lanzó hacia la misma ventana por la que había ingresado. Mighty cayó.

Gunner y King encendieron sus propulsores y se lanzaron a observar a su rival. Lo vieron estrellarse contra otro edificio, pero cuando Gunner estaba por ir a su encuentro nuevamente, fue detenido por la mano de su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¡Ya casi lo tenemos! — se quejó Gunner.

— Mira eso… — dijo King, mirando sobre la base de la fortaleza de su creador.

Su hermano aguzó la vista y vio que Rouge, Espio, Amy y Tails, quien se encontraba pilotando el Ciclone 1, estaban ingresando por una de las puertas laterales. Gunner apretó los puños.

— Esos son los bastardos que asesinaron a nuestros hermanos — dijo con enojo en su electrónica voz.

— Así es. Y están entrando a la base. Seguramente buscan las Esmeraldas Caos que Padre recolectó.

— ¡Al diablo con las esmeraldas! ¡Voy a matar a esos malditos por lo que le hicieron a Shinobi y a Rider! — exclamó Gunner.

Su hermano lo miró, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— Los vengaremos juntos — le dijo, y abrió comunicación con su otra hermana — Magician, deja lo que estás haciendo y reúnete con nosotros en las coordenadas 10-22-0.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? — se escuchó la voz de la robot maga del otro lado de la línea.

— Los encontramos — se limitó a decir King.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Luego de programar una secuencia de códigos encriptados, Tails logró abrir la puerta. Espio y Rouge fueron los primeros en entrar, mientras Amy vigilaba la retaguardia. El pequeño zorro amarillo se subió de nuevo a su mecha e ingresó. Delante de sí tenían un largo, pulcro e iluminado pasillo, atestado con torretas de ametralladoras y láseres. Los sistemas de defensa no tardaron en activarse y abrieron fuego, pero Tails se posicionó delante de sus compañeros, dándole la espalda al fuego enemigo para poder bloquearlo.

El zorrito presionó unos botones en el panel de su cabina, y una esferita roja salió de la espalda del Ciclone 1.

— Cápsula de pulso electromagnético… ¡Fuego! — exclamó.

Un gatillo de cristal rojo colisionó contra la esferita, y se produjo un estallido de corriente eléctrica que emergió desde la cápsula roja. El pulso electromagnético se expandió rápidamente, colándose entre los pasillos y apagando todos los sistemas de defensa y cámaras de seguridad. Tails movió las palancas de su robot y el Ciclone 1 se enderezó.

— ¡Ja! ¡Seis meses investigando las instalaciones de Shamar dieron sus frutos! — dijo Tails — Estas cápsulas PEM sí que son útiles.

— Sí. No olvides que Eggman conquistó Gigalópolis con estas cosas, en la guerra anterior — comentó Rouge — Muy bien. ¿Órdenes, señorita Amy?

— Avanzaremos hasta encontrar las esmeraldas — dijo la eriza dando un paso al frente — Tails, mantente atrás y cuídanos las espaldas. No le quites el ojo de encima al radar de energía caos. Espio, te mantendrás adelante y serás nuestra avanzada. Rouge y yo avanzaremos juntas.

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Marcharon con cautela, pero con rapidez, sabiendo que conseguir las esmeraldas que faltaban era crucial. Avanzaron por los pasillos, doblando en las bifurcaciones, siguiendo la señal que detectaba Tails.

No tardaron en arribar a una habitación cerrada, con enormes y gruesas puertas de seguridad. El lugar era amplio y espacioso. Rouge se acercó a la compuerta, apoyó una oreja y le dio un golpe al metal.

— La puerta es muy gruesa — dijo ella — ¿Será aquí?

— Es aquí — dijo Tails — Las señales convergen al interior de esta cámara.

— Entonces hay que abrir esta preciosidad — dijo la murciélago tronándose los dedos y acercándose a un panel con teclado. Sacó un dispositivo electrónico y lo conectó. Revisó los códigos que había, y frunció el ceño — Tails, tendrás que ayudarme con esto. El sistema de cifrado es el más avanzado que he visto nunca. Debe ser el nuevo sistema de software del doctor.

Tails estiró el brazo de su robot y de la punta de uno de los dedos emergió un pequeño cable, que se conectó al dispositivo que estaba usando Rouge. Ambos se concentraron y trabajaron varios minutos en el sistema informático. Amy y Espio vigilaban sus espaldas. Al final lo consiguieron, y las gruesas compuertas se abrieron pesadamente.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que apareció frente a ellos no fueron las esmeraldas, sino tres robots, que reconocieron muy bien. Los tres integrantes que quedaban de los Hard Boiled Heavies.

Aunque los visores rojos que tenían no mostraban sentimientos, aquellos orbes parecían brillar de furia. Heavy King dio un paso adelante. Tails dio uno hacia atrás, y se puso en guardia.

— Ustedes son los que destruyeron a nuestros hermanos — dijo el líder.

— Es la guerra, robot. La gente muere. Las máquinas se destruyen — dijo Espio en forma desafiante — Existen millones de personas que odian a Eggman y a sus secuaces por lo que han hecho. Incluso nosotros hemos perdido a nuestros amigos por esta maldita guerra. No tienen derecho a reclamar venganza por algo que ustedes mismos han provocado.

— Es verdad… Pero, aun así, ustedes morirán — dijo King.

Gunner desplegó la ametralladora gattling de su hombro y abrió fuego. Espio y Rouge hicieron una voltereta sobre el suelo para apartarse en direcciones opuestas y alejarse de la puerta. Tails flexionó su brazo para aumentar la cobertura, y Amy se refugió detrás de él.

Pero King encendió sus propulsores y se catapultó hacia el Ciclone 1, barriendo el polvo debajo de sí. Giró su báculo y golpeó al robot de Tails justo en el costado izquierdo y lo mandó a estrellarse contra un muro. Amy tuvo que dar un salto hacia un costado para evitar que el líder del escuadrón de robots le disparara una esfera de poder con su báculo.

Tails no se amedrentó y pisó los pedales de su mecha, haciendo que flexionara las piernas y se lanzara hacia adelante de un salto. El zorrito movió las palancas de mando, y el Ciclone 1 lanzó un golpe con la izquierda que King esquivó por los pelos. El mecha lanzó otro golpe con la derecha a la mejilla del robot, y luego Tails tomó su bastón. Forcejearon por un instante, hasta que logró arrebatárselo y lo lanzó hacia un costado. Pero cuando volvió a girarse hacia su rival, Tails solo atinó a mirar el puño metálico de King, que lo golpeó de lleno y lo hizo retroceder.

— Tensión excesiva en la coraza — dijo la voz de la computadora en la cabina del mecha — Defensa en estado crítico.

— ¡¿Tan pronto?! — exclamó Tails sin poderlo creer.

Heavy King tomó al Ciclone 1 por los hombros y lo arrastró hasta el muro de enfrente. Tails jalaba las palancas de mando hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Robot y piloto forcejeaban, sin intensiones de ceder ni un centímetro. Podía oírse el crujido de los metales.

Mientras tanto, Espio y Rouge lanzaron varias estrellas ninja y mini bombas hacia Gunner, pero Magician creó un portal delante de su hermano, haciendo que las armas fueran engullidas por el vórtice y terminaran en algún rincón lejano del espacio. Magician cerró el portal y lanzó un haz de energía astral de su palma derecha que golpeó a Espio en el pecho y lo envió contra la pared opuesta.

— Patético — dijo la robot maga — ¿Y ustedes fueron los que destruyeron a Shinobi y a Rider?

Magician golpeó sus palmas en un único aplauso y creó dos círculos arcanos azules alrededor de sus muñecas. Rouge frunció el ceño, pero antes de que la robot hiciera otro movimiento, un martillo voló hacia Magician y la lanzó dentro de la sala donde estaban las gemas.

Gunner giró su cuerpo para lanzar una lluvia de balas hacia Amy, pero Rouge se lanzó antes que él, giró su cuerpo a gran velocidad y lo atacó con su poderosa técnica de patada tornado. Pero el robot logró resistir el ataque y rodeó a Rouge con las manos mientras ella giraba. Las palmas de Gunner sacaban chispas mientras intentaba detener los rápidos giros de la murciélago, hasta que finalmente lo logró. El robot apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Rouge, encendió sus propulsores y se lanzó hacia la pared con la chica aprisionada hacia adelante. La estrelló contra el muro, quebrando el concreto y levantando una cortina de polvo.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Sonic continuaba combatiendo contra su copia metálica. El robot se movía igual de rápido que él, anticipando sus movimientos o neutralizando sus ataques mutuamente. En un determinado momento, el erizo azul golpeó a Metal Sonic con un spin dash en el pecho, y se mantuvo así, empujándolo hacia un edificio. Ambos atravesaron las paredes, una tras otra, hasta salir por el otro lado. Pero el robot hizo un giro hacia atrás, liberándose de su atacante y golpeándolo con una patada. Sonic, todavía hecho bolita, salió disparado hacia arriba, hasta que deshizo su spin dash.

Fue ahí cuando vio cómo el general Raxos se aproximó con su espada en alto hacia Robotnik. Sonic no lo vio, pero el doctor sonrió con malicia. Robotnik esquivó los sablazos de la espada de cristal del líder zoah, tan solo inclinándose hacia los lados. De pronto, el doctor se agachó, esquivando un nuevo tajo, y le arrebató el pesado escudo a Raxos. Lo lanzó lejos y golpeó al zoah directo en el pecho. El puñetazo fue tan poderoso que lo lanzó hacia sus propios tanques, destruyéndolos y ocasionando un caos en sus propias filas.

Sonic no pudo presenciar más, pues un rayo directo de Metal Sonic lo golpeó, y terminó cayendo en el suelo. El robot aterrizó a varios metros de él.

— Todos los esfuerzos de la resistencia son inútiles — dijo este — Terminarán siendo destruidos.

— ¿No te cansas de hablar tonterías? — dijo Sonic, intentando ganar tiempo — Tú y yo sabemos cómo terminará esto. Contigo y tus hermanos mecánicos hechos un manojo de chatarra, y tu creador, humillado y vencido. Siempre sucede así.

— Admito que la balanza siempre ha estado a tu favor, impostor — dijo Metal Sonic, y sus ojos se iluminaron en rojo — ¡Pero esta vez no escaparás!

Encendió sus propulsores, pero no se movió. El robot se extrañó de esto. Sonic se limitó a sonreír.

Mighty estaba detrás de Metal Sonic, sosteniéndole las piernas e impidiéndole moverse. El armadillo tenía los pies bien calzados sobre el piso, que comenzaba a fisurarse por la fuerza del robot. Hizo un esfuerzo, giró y lanzó a Metal Sonic contra un edificio, creando una nube de polvo. El armadillo se giró hacia el erizo.

— ¡Yo me encargo de Metal Sonic! — le dijo — Tails y su equipo deben estar a punto de conseguir las esmeraldas que faltan. ¡Mientras tanto, distrae a los doctores!

Sonic asintió y le levantó el pulgar.

— Ten cuidado, Mighty… — le dijo antes de irse.

El erizo aceleró y se perdió entre las calles destrozadas y los edificios humeantes. Mighty encaró hacia donde estaba el robot y se puso en guardia. Sabía que no sería nada sencillo, pero estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo. Vencería a Metal Sonic, sea como fuere.

— Hablando del diablo… — murmuró Mighty, al ver que el robot salía de los escombros, con su cuerpo rallado y algo despintado.

— Lamentarás haber hecho eso.

Metal Sonic se propulsó a gran velocidad hacia el armadillo, dejando una nube de humo a su paso. Mighty dio un pequeño salto y se envolvió a sí mismo en su fuerte coraza roja. El robot lo golpeó con un cabezazo y el armadillo salió disparado como una bala de cañón, atravesando dos edificios enteros en un instante. Se desenroscó y enterró los pies en el pavimento, logrando así disminuir su velocidad.

El némesis de acero no tardó en aparecer como una ráfaga azul metálica, golpeándolo sucesivas veces con sus garras. Mighty se colocó en posición de defensa, soportando los ataques y esperando el momento oportuno. Cuando lo vio, tomó el brazo del robot y detuvo sus golpes. Mighty le dio un fuerte cabezazo, y luego un poderoso puñetazo que devolvió a Metal Sonic por donde había venido.

Pero el robot se giró en el aire y apoyó los pies en la columna de un edificio. Flexionó las piernas, encendió sus propulsores a todo motor y se catapultó hacia adelante, dejando a Mighty impresionado por aquel ágil movimiento.

Faltaron pocos metros para que Metal Sonic golpeara a Mighty con sus garras extendidas, pero una figura con colores rojo, negro y amarillo lo golpeó desde un costado con una patada, desviando su trayectoria y haciéndolo colisionar contra otra estructura.

El armadillo miró con sorpresa a quien había llegado, y sonrió.

— ¡Honey!

La felina se giró hacia él y le sonrió con calidez. Se acercó y se sentó con las rodillas en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó ella.

— Sí, podría estar peor — respondió Mighty — Creí que estarías en Chun-Nan, peleando contra la Battle Bird Armada.

— Sí, y vencimos. Pero luego te cuento los detalles.

Ambos escucharon el crujir de los escombros y se levantaron de un salto.

— Es bueno tenerte aquí conmigo — dijo Mighty.

— Me gusta estar contigo… Quiero decir, me gusta pelear contigo, digo, junto a ti, es decir… — dijo ella nerviosa y con las mejillas calientes.

Mighty sonrió con simpatía y algo de rubor en su rostro, pero el sonido de los escombros moviéndose devolvió a la realidad a ambos.

El estallido de los cohetes de Metal Sonic desprendió una gran cantidad de fuego y humo. El robot se abalanzó sobre la felina, quien esquivó sus golpes y garras con gran agilidad, aunque por milímetros. Honey usó su cola para tomar el brazo del robot y golpeó su rostro con un izquierdazo. Metal Sonic la miró con enojo e hizo que la felina tragara saliva, pero Mighty llegó por atrás y tomó al robot del cuello.

De pronto, Metal Sonic encendió su propulsor y despegó del suelo con ambos sujetos a él. Rápidamente se elevaron en el aire y no tardaron en perderse entre las nubes del cielo. El robot comenzó a generar electricidad a su alrededor, a punto de lanzarles una poderosa descarga. Honey le dirigió al armadillo una mirada aterrorizada.

Mighty no pudo soportar esa mirada, e introdujo su puño en la turbina del robot. El armadillo emitió un quejido de dolor y una pequeña explosión se liberó desde la turbina. Los sistemas de Metal Sonic se vieron afectados y soltó a ambos. Comenzaron a caer al vacío, con el robot alejándose poco a poco de ellos, desprendiendo un hilo de humo negro. El armadillo se estiró en el aire para alcanzarla, hasta que logró tomarla de la mano. Pudo notar que había lágrimas emergiendo de los ojos de la chica.

— ¡No quiero morir así! — exclamó ella.

Mighty sintió una terrible pena por no poder hacer nada para evitar el final. Jaló de su brazo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras caían a una velocidad cada vez mayor. Pero cuando estuvieron a decenas de metros del suelo, sintieron que algo los empujó desde un costado y aterrizaron bruscamente en el suelo, protegidos por ese algo.

Como estaban con los ojos cerrados, no se dieron cuenta de que fue Gamma quien se había lanzado y había atrapado a ambos en el aire, usando su propio cuerpo para amortiguar la caída.

Mighty y Honey permanecieron abrazados durante otros instantes hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban fuera de peligro. Se miraron con alegría y no pudieron evitar fundir sus labios en un beso.

— ¿Podrían hacer eso en otro lado? Están encima de mí — dijo Gamma con aburrimiento.

Ambos se separaron y se pusieron completamente rojos.

— Perdón — le dijeron, y se apartaron del robot.

Varios metros más adelante, Metal Sonic cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, creando un enorme cráter. Mighty y Honey se pusieron en guardia, pero Gamma levantó una mano, en señal de que se detuvieran. Ninguno de los dos supo por qué el robot los estaba conteniendo, hasta que vieron a Omega aterrizar cerca del némesis de acero. Enseguida recordaron que eran grandes rivales.

— Iniciando protocolo de exterminación — dijo Omega, y desplegó un cañón de su brazo — Todos los robots de Eggman serán destruidos.

— Tu directiva sigue siendo igual de incoherente, Omega — escuchó desde la nube de polvo, y emergió un muy lastimado Metal Sonic. Su brazo derecho no estaba, mientras que emergían constantes chispas eléctricas de su hombro y turbina — Tú también eres un robot de Eggman. ¿Por qué no te autodestruyes?

Omega se encontraba firme en su posición. Metal Sonic dio un paso adelante, intercambiando su mirada entre él y Gamma.

— Dos robots traidores… Pero tan débiles que no pueden valerse por sí mismos sin ayuda. No me sorprende que nuestro Padre no intentara devolverlos al camino correcto.

— Te equivocas. Lo intentó, pero hay algo que no tuvo en cuenta — dijo Omega, cargando su cañón — Ya no tenemos dueño.

Disparó. Metal Sonic cayó al suelo, partido en dos, y sus ojos se fueron apagando, mientras las chispas eléctricas chisporroteaban por todo su cuerpo. Gamma se acercó a Omega y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Bien dicho — le dijo.

Cuando terminó, Honey miró instintivamente la mano de su compañero y notó que estaba sangrando profusamente.

— ¡Mighty, tu mano! — le dijo.

— Oh, no es nada. No te preocupes — dijo Mighty.

— Está sangrando mucho…

Honey arrancó un trozo de tela de su vestido y comenzó a vendar la herida. Mighty sonrió.

— Te ves linda cuando te preocupas.

— No es momento para eso… Pero gracias… — dijo ella ruborizada.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Sonic llegó hasta donde estaban los doctores. Sabía que no era parte del plan, que debía esperar a que Tails, Amy, Espio y Rouge recuperaran las esmeraldas que faltaban para que así pudieran tener una oportunidad contra el poder de los científicos. Pero simplemente no podía quedarse detrás de la línea de combate, viendo cómo Eggman y Nega arrasaban a las fuerzas que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudarlos a reconquistar su mundo. Un mundo al que ni siquiera accederían los habitantes de la Celda del Crepúsculo.

— ¡Eggman! ¡Nega! ¡Esta locura tiene que parar! — exclamó Sonic hacia los doctores — ¿Qué esperan hacer? ¿Aniquilar a todo aquel que piense diferente de ustedes dos? ¿No ven que es ridículamente injusto? No importa cuán alto lleven la calidad de vida del mundo, porque si no hay justicia y libertad, ningún tipo de confort vale la pena.

— Erizo… No espero que lo entiendas. Te lo he dicho siempre y nunca lo has entendido — dijo Robotnik — Además… Ya no soy Eggman, y él ya no es solo Nega…

— ¡Somos Ruby Robotnik y Master Nega! — exclamaron los científicos.

Robotnik se desplazó a una velocidad increíble y golpeó a Sonic con una patada en la mandíbula. El erizo salió despedido, rodó por el suelo y se estrelló contra una pared. Se levantó como pudo, pero Master Nega se teletransportó delante de él y comenzó a castigarlo con una lluvia de puñetazos. Finalizó con un gancho al hígado que mandó a Sonic a volar, pero fue envuelto en energía turquesa y desaceleró. Silver llegó volando, lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó a tierra rápidamente. Lo ayudó a enderezarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó el erizo plateado.

— Eso creo — dijo Sonic — No sabía que los docs golpearan tan fuerte.

Blaze llegó corriendo, dejando una estela de polvo, y se posicionó a su lado.

— Espero que los chicos se apresuren — dijo ella — En este estado, no podremos hacer mucho.

De pronto, los doctores se encaminaron hacia ellos. Extendieron los brazos, crearon unas esferas de poder de sus respectivos colores y lanzaron rayos. Los chicos iban a esquivarlos, pero una figura pequeña aterrizó frente a ellos, creando una pared de energía verde claro que frenó el ataque de los científicos.

— ¡Cream! — exclamó Blaze. Ella notó que la conejita estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detener los rayos de energía, hasta que los doctores dejaron de atacar.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — preguntó Robotnik con una sonrisa maliciosa — Pero si es la pequeña Cream… Veo que no somos los únicos que utilizamos gemas de poder en nuestro cuerpo.

— ¡A diferencia de ustedes, no lo hago para sacar ventaja! — dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y un tono agresivo — Ya causaron muchísimo daño, y los detendremos, de una forma u otra.

— ¿Ya viste, Sonic? Esta niña tiene más agallas que tú — dijo Robotnik.

— Sí, y estoy orgulloso de ella. Estoy orgulloso de todos mis amigos, y de todos los que han decidido ayudarnos — dijo el erizo — Tal vez ustedes sean demasiado fuertes para nosotros y no podamos vencerlos… Pero nunca tendrán esto. Nunca tendrán la amistad, la confianza y el cariño de sus seres queridos. ¡Porque a ustedes nadie los quiere! ¡¿Me oyen?! ¡Serán despreciados por el resto de la eternidad!

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, Amy, Espio y Rouge continuaban batallando contra Gunner y Magician. Su pelea los había alejado un par de metros de la sala donde estaban las esmeraldas, metidos en un pasillo alargado y ancho. Heavy King peleaba frenéticamente contra Tails. El líder de los Hard Boiled Heavies estampó al Ciclone 1 de nuevo contra el muro, y miró al zorrito a los ojos. Sus ojos parecían desprender fuego.

— Ahora morirás, ¿oíste? — dijo el robot — Quiero que sufras, quiero que tiembles, quiero que tengas miedo y terror… Quiero que sientas cómo se apodera de ti una sensación de pánico indescriptible, y que veas y entiendas que no podrás escapar de la muerte. Y cuando eso pase, te romperé el cuello, al igual que a tus piojosos amigos.

— ¿Los robots no saben hacer otra cosa que hablar? — preguntó Tails con una sonrisa retadora, y al instante, una protección de hierro cubrió su cabina transparente, ocultándolo de la vista de King.

Tails jaló una palanca, encendió sus propulsores y empujó a King hacia el otro lado. Luego, con una patada giratoria, mandó al robot contra el sitio opuesto, y el Ciclone 1 le lanzó una lluvia de misiles que estallaron con fuerza sobre King.

El robot encendió sus ojos coléricos y se catapultó hacia el Ciclone 1. Se lanzó a sus pies, lo tumbó y pisó uno de sus brazos, impidiéndole levantarse.

— ¡Tails! — gritó Amy al verlo.

Heavy King levantó la palma y su báculo regresó a él. Lo levantó en el aire, lo bajó y atravesó la cabina del mecha de lado a lado. El Ciclone 1 desprendió chispas eléctricas, y sus brazos y piernas dejaron de moverse.

— ¡NOOOOO! — gritó la eriza a todo pulmón.

El robot retiró su arma y levantó al mecha hasta aprisionarlo contra la pared. Soltó el báculo, y usó su mano libre para arrancar la protección metálica que cubría el cuerpo sin vida del zorro. Necesitaba verlo, muerto, para poder saciar su sed de venganza. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que vio fue solo el asiento vacío, perforado justo a la altura del corazón. King se quedó unos instantes estático e incrédulo, sin entender lo que sucedía.

— ¡Ja! ¡Caíste, robot tonto! — gritó Amy, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Sin que su enemigo lo hubiera notado, Tails se había escabullido y había salido del Ciclone 1 desde una compuerta trasera de emergencia. El piloto automático se encargó de entretener a King mientras el zorrito tomaba las esmeraldas que faltaban y huía por donde habían venido. Ese había sido un plan de contingencia que tenían preparado por si acaso.

— Gracias, Espio, por la idea — dijo el zorrito para sí mismo mientras corría a toda velocidad, ayudado con sus colas como hélices, a través de las calles de la ciudad.

Dentro de la base, Heavy King miró con ira a la eriza y se lanzó tras ella. Amy corrió a su encuentro, pero se deslizó por el piso a último momento y le estampó un martillazo en el pecho. King salió volando, pero disparó un grueso haz de energía desde su báculo que impactó en la eriza y la lanzó hacia dentro de la sala.

— ¡Amy, cuidado! — exclamó Rouge al verla.

El líder del escuadrón de robots se abalanzó contra Amy, y ella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final que, nunca llegó. Escuchó el sonido de un metal crujiendo y el de alguien quejándose. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la espalda del cocodrilo verde.

— ¡Vector! — exclamó ella, confundida, pero a la vez agradecida.

— A-agencia de… detectives Chaotix… para… para servirle, señorita… — dijo el cocodrilo con complicación.

— Tus intentos son inútiles, reptil — dijo Heavy King mirándolo a los ojos con furia.

— Mi nombre es Vector… Detective privado… Y mientras haya vida en mi corazón, no… No se me ocurre qué más decir… ¡Ahora!

De pronto, una gran masa púrpura colisionó contra Heavy King por el costado derecho y lo hizo destruir buena parte de las consolas de aquel laboratorio.

— ¿Big? — preguntó Amy confundida.

— Me traje refuerzos — dijo Vector sonriendo — Si nos disculpas… Creo que Espio y Rouge necesitan una mano con esos dos.

— Sí, iré. Gracias — dijo la eriza asintiendo.

Big le estampó un puñetazo a la cara a King. El robot estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo con su báculo, pero llegó Vector y lo destruyó con una poderosa mordida. Entre ambos aprisionaron al robot contra el muro, mientras el cocodrilo le mordía el cuello y de este se desprendían numerosas chispas eléctricas. Big tomó el brazo derecho de King y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se lo arrancó.

El robot gritó de dolor, pero fue callado por un cabezazo de Vector.

— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó King con todas sus fuerzas, y lanzando a ambos una descarga eléctrica que los alejó de su camino.

El robot se abalanzó contra el enorme gato, pero este había tomado lo que quedaba de su báculo y lo extendió hacia adelante. King abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no pudo detener su propia inercia, y terminó atravesando su corazón con su propia arma. Vector llegó y ayudó a Big a levantarse. Juntos empujaron con todas sus fuerzas al robot hacia el muro, enterrándole aún más el báculo.

Los ojos de King se ensancharon una vez más mientras sostenía su propia arma, en un vano intento por liberarse. Pocos segundos después, sus ojos se fueron apagando y sus fuerzas mermaron. Y allí terminó, incrustado contra la pared, con las últimas chispas eléctricas rodeando su cuerpo de metal.

Magician detectó la muerte de su hermano y jefe, y bramó con ira.

— ¡Malditos! ¡Los mataré a todos! — exclamó.

Extendió sus manos y comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía mágicas que impactaban y explotaban por doquier. Espio y Rouge tuvieron que agacharse para evitar una de las explosiones, y luego tuvieron que saltar para esquivar la lluvia de balas de Gunner. Entre el humo y el fuego, Magician y su último hermano caminaron hacia los dos con miradas enfurecidas. Estaban tan concentrados en los enemigos que tenían delante que no advirtieron a Amy, quien apareció detrás de ellos dando un salto. Golpeó a Gunner en la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia adelante. Rouge corrió y lo interceptó con una patada tornado, taladrando la armadura del robot y sacándole chispas. Pero Gunner quitó a la murciélago del camino y aterrizó en el suelo, reincorporándose.

Magician se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con la intención de atacar a la eriza. Pero Espio se adelantó y saltó sobre la robot para abrazar a Amy y volverse ambos invisibles en el acto. Eso le daría unos segundos hasta que su rival pasara a infrarrojos.

— ¡No pueden esconderse! ¡No pueden huir! — bramó la robot maga.

Pero la ayuda no tardó en volver. Magician fue tumbada hacia atrás por Vector, mientras que Big tomó el brazo de Gunner y estampó al robot contra la pared. El enorme gato le dio un fuerte cabezazo al robot artillero, y este recibió una doble patada por parte de Rouge. La murciélago se acercó lo más que pudo y depositó una bomba en la metralleta gattiling, en el hombro del robot.

— ¡Eso se ve peligroso! — dijo Big abriendo los ojos.

El gato empujó el arma hacia abajo, haciendo que el compartimiento se cerrara con brusquedad y quedara atascado. Big le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho y alejó a su enemigo varios metros de ellos. Gunner se dio cuenta de lo que le hicieron, e intentó en vano abrir el compartimiento de su hombro. Rouge sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo y sonrió con malicia.

— Adiosito — le dijo, y oprimió el botón.

Hubo una fuerte explosión y la cabeza del robot cayó delante de sus pies, con los ojos apagándose de una vez por todas.

Magician dio un último grito de guerra y creó numerosos portales mágicos a su alrededor.

— ¡Voy a engullirlos a todos! ¡Los mandaré al espacio y morirán como debieron haber hecho hace tiempo!

El aire comenzó a drenarse por los vórtices, y los héroes tuvieron que aferrarse a lo que tenían a mano para evitar ser tragados. Pero de pronto, chispas eléctricas surgieron del cuerpo de Magician y los portales se deshicieron en el aire. El ambiente se tranquilizó y los héroes se levantaron.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sin energía? ¿Por qué? — se preguntó la robot, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mirándose las manos — Padre probó portales dimensionales en mí… Debería funcionar… Esto no es… No es justo… No es justo… No lo es…

Los demás se pararon a su alrededor y la miraron seriamente. Vector dio un paso adelante.

— Dime una guerra que sea justa — le dijo — ¿Te rindes?

— Debes estar bromeando si piensas eso — dijo Magician, levantando la mirada y emitiendo un extraño sonido. Casi parecía estar riendo — No me importa si destruyo la base de mi padre… Con tal de llevarme sus vidas con la mía.

De pronto, una esfera de energía púrpura comenzó a emerger del pecho de la robot, pero se contrajo y se concentró en un único punto. Todos intercambiaron miradas rápidamente.

— ¡Va a explotar! ¡Salgamos de aquí! — exclamó Amy.

Corrieron alborotadamente por los pasillos, sin mirar atrás. Tras sus espaldas se podían oír las risas y el llanto del robot. Hubo un fuerte estruendo, y todo el edificio tembló. El polvo del concreto les caía encima. El sonido de la explosión se acercaba a velocidad impresionante.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! — exclamó Vector.

Llegaron a la salida y saltaron. El fuego salió a través de la entrada, junto con una fuerte onda expansiva. El edificio volvió a temblar, pero pasaron los segundos y las vibraciones se detuvieron. Todo permaneció en su lugar.

— Este edificio es más duro de lo que creí — dijo Rouge — Ahora, ¿dónde estará nuestro pequeño héroe?

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Pronto Tails, cargando las siete Esmeraldas Caos dentro de un bolso, llegó al epicentro de la batalla. Contempló por unos momentos a los doctores, ahora convertidos en esos seres todopoderosos. Logró divisar a Sonic, Silver, Blaze y Cream.

— ¡Sonic! — exclamó Tails a todo pulmón.

Pero no fue una buena idea. Master Nega y Ruby Robotnik levantaron las manos y lanzaron una esfera de energía hacia el zorrito.

— ¡Tails! ¡No! — gritó Sonic con desesperación.

El erizo corrió tan rápido como pudo. Tal vez nunca había corrido tan de prisa en su vida. La bola de energía explotó, levantando una nube de polvo y una fuerte onda expansiva.

— ¡Ay, no! — exclamó Cream con los ojos preocupados.

— No veas, Cream… — Blaze la sostuvo por la cabeza e intentó poner su rostro sobre su propio regazo, pero no podía contener a la conejita.

— ¡Tails, no! — gritó la pequeña con las lágrimas saltadas.

— Sonic, Tails… — murmuró Silver apretando los dientes.

Pero lo que sucedió los sorprendió. La nube de polvo fue disipada por una onda de energía y luz dorada. Los doctores intercambiaron miradas por un instante, confundidos.

Cuando todo se aclaró, pudieron ver el milagro. Ahora el pelaje de Sonic estaba pintado en amarillo oro, sus púas se estiraban hacia arriba, y sus pupilas se habían vuelto de un color rojo intenso. Estaba agachado, con una rodilla en el piso, y sus brazos rodeaban al pequeño zorro.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? — le preguntó el erizo.

— ¿Eh…? — murmuró Tails, aún con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, notó el intenso pero agradable brillo dorado que desprendía el erizo — Sonic… Lo conseguiste…

— No, tú lo conseguiste — dijo con una sonrisa de confianza — Es gracias a ti que podemos dar batalla y detener de una vez por todas a los doctores. Dime… Amy… ¿Ella está bien?

— Sonic… — dijo Tails abriendo los ojos, sorprendido — Claro, ella está bien. También los demás.

— Qué bueno… — dijo el erizo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo — Ahora debo irme, amigo. Debemos poner fin a esto.

El zorrito solo sonrió y asintió.

— Acábalos, Sonic — dijo con firmeza.

En un destello dorado, Super Sonic desapareció de allí y dejó a Tails en un lugar seguro. Un instante después reapareció junto a Silver, Blaze y Cream.

— Amigos, llegó el momento — dijo el erizo.

Los tres asintieron. Silver estiró las manos hacia Sonic, y este le entregó parte del poder de las esmeraldas. Pronto, las púas de Silver se irguieron y todo su cuerpo se tornó de color dorado. Un aura, como un fuego amarillo, lo rodeó. Blaze levantó las manos hacia el cielo, y de pronto, tras un destello de luz morada, apareció un báculo, con incrustaciones en su parte principal.

— El Cetro de Joyas — dijo ella — El tesoro protegido por mi familia durante generaciones… Nunca creí que fuera el artefacto que controlaba las Esmeraldas Sol… Y un objeto más poderoso aún que las gemas…

El Cetro de Joyas volvió a desaparecer en un destello de luz, pero ahora, una energía comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la felina. Su pelaje se volvió rosa brillante, y su cabello se volvió un poco más alborotado dentro de su cola de caballo. Nega la miró algo extrañado.

— ¿Así que Burning Blaze puede nacer a partir del poder del Cetro de Joyas? — se preguntó — Eso sí que es curioso…

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó la felina, señalando a ambos doctores — Su tiempo de deshonrar las gemas de poder y de atormentar al mundo ha concluido. ¡Hoy serán destruidos!

Super Silver, Super Sonic, Burning Blaze y Cream se elevaron unos metros en el aire y se pusieron en guardia. Los doctores intercambiaron una mirada cómica.

— Con que así será nuestro encuentro definitivo, Sonic… — dijo Ruby Robotnik — ¡No se me podría ocurrir un modo mejor de destruirte!

Los científicos se elevaron en el aire y se rodearon de energía púrpura y verde, respectivamente.

— ¡Se arrepentirán de haberse opuesto a nuestro dominio! — exclamó Master Nega.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Hyouri Ittai_ ( del anime Hunter x Hunter). Este es uno de mis temas de anime favoritos.

Quiero aclarar unas cosas Posiblemente se pregunten por qué Blaze puede transformarse usando el Cetro de Joyas. Bueno, en realidad esto no es canónico, sino que me lo inventé, pero déjenme explicarles el por qué. Como todos saben, Knuckles es el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, por lo que debería ser capaz de protegerla de grandes peligros por su propia cuenta (cosa que no sucede muy a menudo, pues casi siempre termina recurriendo a Sonic y los demás para que lo ayuden a protegerla o a recuperarla). Yo creo que, en una situación de peligro, la Esmeralda Maestra debería ser capaz de cederle parte de su poder a su guardián para que se transformara en Hyper Knuckles y así poder protegerla contra todo mal. En ese caso ganarían ambos, pues Knuckles se haría más fuerte por un tiempo limitado y la esmeralda se aseguraría de no ser destrozada o robada XD. Y bien, como en este fic hice que el Cetro de Joyas sea el equivalente de Blaze para la Esmeralda Maestra, también considero que ella debería poder transformarse solo con el Cetro de Joyas, además de poder hacerlo con las Sol Emeralds.

En todo caso, si les parece que mi teoría tiene algún punto contradictorio, no duden en decírmelo :3

No olviden dejar sus hermosos y cálidos reviews, y díganme si les gustan los nuevos nombres de Ruby Robotnik y Master Nega. No me esforcé demasiado, como pueden ver jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo tendrá algunas sorpresas y creo que será emocionante.

 _See you la..._ Espera, estoy olvidando la sinopsis, ¿verdad?

Sonic enfrentará de una vez por todas a Eggman, y el resultado de esta batalla será el inicio de una nuevo tiempo. Uno de libertad, o uno de tiranía. En el último capítulo de Sonic Fallout, **Alma, corazón y vida.** _Nunca volveré a dejarte ir._

Ahora sí XD

 _See you later!_


	27. Alma, corazón y vida

¡Hola!

Pues bueno, qué decir... Este es el último capítulo, ni más ni menos. Tengo que admitir que estoy realmente emocionado y agradecido con esta historia, y con todos ustedes por apoyarme. No ha sido un año sencillo para mí y tuve mis propios momentos de crisis, pero concentrarme en este proyecto me ha ayudado a sobrellevar las cosas y el año ha terminado teniendo un sabor dulce, a pesar de todo. Siempre voy a estar agradecido con todos ustedes por haberme apoyado, ya sea dándole una oportunidad a mi trabajo y/o dejando reviews. Si no hubiese recibido ese apoyo, quién sabe si hubiera podido terminar el fic.

 **LycanrocMoon:** gracias por ese hermoso review. Sí, he dejado algunas referencias al rol en el que estamos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? :3

 **Silvaze Girly:** la parte de Sonic convirtiéndose en súper me la imaginé a lo Sonic X jajaja. Qué bueno que pudo notarse XD

 **NIKO SPEED:** jaja ojalá pueda llegar a más público, pero eso lo veremos con el tiempo. Gracias por el review macho, eres un grande.

No olviden escuchar el **openig:** _Colors of the Heart_ (versión latino por David Delgado).

¡A leer!

* * *

 **XXVI**

 **Alma, corazón y vida**

 **.**

Super Sonic, Super Silver, Burning Blaze y Cream levitaban, uno junto al otro, a decenas de metros sobre el suelo. Ruby Robotnik y Master Nega estaban a su misma altura, a varios metros de distancia. Los doctores observaban a sus rivales con suficiencia, confiados en su inmenso poder.

Super Sonic sintió que ya no había lugar para más palabras y se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia Robotnik, rompiendo la barrera del sonido en un instante. El doctor fue embestido de lleno y ambos colisionaron contra un rascacielos que tenían detrás. Lo atravesaron en un instante, y luego otro y otro. Cuando estaban a mitad del tercer edificio, Robotnik se libró del erizo descargando un cañonazo de energía púrpura desde cada una de sus palmas. Super Sonic salió despedido, perforando todos los pisos del rascacielos hasta que atravesó el techo. Logró frenar en el aire, sin ningún rasguño ni rasgo de haber sufrido el ataque.

Ruby Robotnik voló hacia arriba hasta atravesar el edificio por el techo y encontrarse con su enemigo. Flexionó brazos y piernas, y cuando los expandió, una esfera roja y púrpura, distorsionada, se manifestó, agrandándose rápidamente. Engulló al erizo, y este escuchó aquel sonido repetitivo, que se hacía cada vez más débil, característico del Rubí Fantasma. Todo el entorno se tiñó de rojo a los ojos del erizo.

— Nada de lo que inventes me va a detener — dijo Super Sonic — Nunca ha funcionado.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó Robotnik.

El erizo dio un respingo cuando vio que dos figuras conocidas se materializaron frente al doctor. Eran Knuckles y Shadow, quienes tenían una mirada vacía. El doctor sonrió con satisfacción ante la palidez de Super Sonic.

— ¡Eggman! ¿Qué has hecho? — preguntó el erizo con enojo.

— Oh, no les he hecho nada a tus amigos — dijo el doctor — De hecho, no se puede lastimar a quien ya está muerto. Pero quería ver cómo reaccionabas ante su recuerdo.

— ¡Eres despreciable, Eggman!

— Lo mismo me dijo Infinite, antes de morir.

El Knuckles y el Shadow falsos se lanzaron sobre Super Sonic, quien retrocedió por instinto. No podía creer su mala suerte. Los recuerdos de la muerte de sus amigos regresaron a su cabeza y casi parecían sacarlo del mundo real. Sus recuerdos y la realidad misma se alternaban en su mente, desorientándolo y haciéndolo entrar en pánico. Ahora se encontraba huyendo de dos ilusiones virtuales, para diversión del propio Robotnik, quien contemplaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y riendo a carcajadas.

En el momento en que Super Sonic había dado la primera embestida contra Robotnik, Super Silver y Cream quisieron ir a ayudarlo, pero Master Nega se los había impedido. El científico había proyectado una pared de energía verde que había frenado su avance y los había hecho rebotar. Pero Burning Blaze se lanzó contra el doctor y preparó un puñetazo de fuego de gran poder. Atacó la barrera de energía, produciendo una onda expansiva al impactarla con su puño, y obligó a su enemigo a retroceder.

Super Silver sobrevoló por encima del escudo, mientras que Cream hizo lo propio por debajo. Una vez que sobrepasaron la inmensa barrera, se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo. Pero Master Nega vio aquel movimiento, y justo cuando ellos estaban por atacarlo, desapareció en un destello de luz verde.

Los tres héroes se quedaron sorprendidos y confusos por unos instantes. Escucharon unas risas detrás de ellos y voltearon.

— El Control Caos… Qué cosa tan fascinante — dijo Nega — No me sorprende que Shadow the Hedgehog haya sido considerado como la Forma de Vida Suprema. ¡Ni la velocidad de Sonic tiene oportunidad contra esta técnica!

Master Nega desapareció de nuevo y se materializó frente a Burning Blaze, sorprendiéndola. Le propinó un gancho de energía y la felina salió volando hacia arriba.

— ¡Blaze! — exclamó Silver.

Pero detrás de él apareció Nega tras un destello verde, y descargó contra el erizo un cañonazo de poder que lo mandó a volar.

Cream se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo contra el científico, pero este la miró con suficiencia. Justo antes de ser colisionado, desapareció y reapareció encima de ella. Conectó una patada hacha, enviándola hacia abajo, y reapareció de nuevo, golpeándola en la espalda con un puñetazo. Se materializó nuevamente encima de ella y comenzó a crear una esfera de poder entre sus manos, pero fue embestido por dos haces de luz, turquesa-dorado y rojo fuego.

Super Silver y Burning Blaze se posicionaron encima de Master Nega y lo golpearon simultáneamente. Al caer derribó una enorme antena parabólica que se encontraba sobre la parte superior de un edificio. Cream siguió su camino, se estabilizó en el aire y se recuperó del ataque. Pudo ver cómo su amiga comenzó a castigar con puñetazos ígneos al científico, quien se defendió contrayendo sus brazos. Super Silver usó sus poderes potenciados para levantar la mitad de un rascacielos derribado.

— ¡Blaze, ahora! — exclamó.

La felina esquivó una patada de su archienemigo y contraatacó con un golpe de su cola. Luego la usó para aferrar el brazo de Nega y lanzarlo al aire. Burning Blaze se propulsó, haciendo que el techo del edificio en el que antes estaba estallara en fuego, y se lanzó a enorme velocidad hacia el doctor. Giró en el aire y le dio una doble patada en el pecho, con tal potencia que se creó una onda expansiva y se rompió la barrera del sonido. Master Nega salió disparado mientras giraba de manera confusa.

— ¡Listo! — gritó Blaze.

Super Silver voló hacia Nega con el enorme rascacielos envuelto en energía turquesa. Calculó la distancia, extendió el brazo hacia adelante y lanzó la gigantesca estructura hacia el científico, golpeándolo con ella y haciendo que impactara contra otro rascacielos.

Burning Blaze juntó sus manos y comenzó a crear una esfera de poder. Las lenguas de fuego se conglomeraban en una bola que parecía ser un pequeño sol, que brillaba con una intensidad tan grande que cegaba la vista. La felina, con un grito de guerra, extendió las manos hacia adelante y disparó un torrente de fuego tan denso, tan poderoso, que, al impactar contra su blanco, este estalló como una bomba Fallout, aunque de mucha menos intensidad.

Super Silver y Cream se acercaron a la felina, y los tres tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos del polvo que traía la onda expansiva.

— ¡Eres increíble, Blaze! — dijo la conejita.

— Gracias, Cream — respondió la felina — Silver, ve con Sonic y ayúdalo. Podremos apañarnos.

— De acuerdo — dijo el erizo.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

En tierra, el combate continuaba frenéticamente. El ejército robótico de los científicos parecía no tener fin, mientras los soldados de las fuerzas crepusculares luchaban contra ellos. Ráfagas de misiles partían de la artillería y estallaban con grandes estruendos sobre las filas de robots.

El resto de los héroes llegó a la zona de guerra a través de los portales crepusculares. Se apresuraron para llegar al centro de la ciudad junto con refuerzos y municiones. Enseguida entraron en combate contra las máquinas de Robotnik, y no tardaron en observar la titánica batalla que se desarrollaba en el cielo.

— Ese es… ¿Super Sonic? — preguntó Jet, montado sobre su tabla voladora.

— Sí. También están Super Silver, Burning Blaze y Cream — respondió Rouge — Parece que Eggman logró fusionarse con el Rubí Fantasma, y Nega con la Esmeralda Maestra. Están luchando con ellos ahora mismo.

— Diablos, eso sí que se ve peligroso — dijo Storm.

Amy miró la batalla con preocupación, y juntó sus manos, casi como si estuviera rezando.

— Tengan cuidado, chicos — suplicó.

Llegaron más refuerzos desde la Celda del Crepúsculo: las fuerzas que lucharon en los frentes de Shamar y Chun-Nan estaban haciendo aparición para pelear otra vez.

La ciudad era ya irreconocible. El humo y el fuego sobresalían de lo alto de los rascacielos, y muchos de ellos estaban derribados. Los soldados continuaban combatiendo sin descanso, mientras los capitanes coordinaban y aseguraban las rutas de suministros para mantener los frentes de combate provistos de municiones, cañones y tanques.

Pero nada de eso valdría la pena si no se derrotaba a los científicos.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Super Sonic estaba huyendo del Knuckles y el Shadow virtuales, quienes lo perseguían en el aire. El erizo hacía todo lo posible por atacar a Robotnik sin tener que vérselas con las copias de sus amigos, pero le era imposible. Terminaba recibiendo puñetazos del equidna y lanzas caos del erizo oscuro, que, aunque en este estado no le hacían casi ningún daño, lo distraían para que Robotnik pudiera atacarlo con gran potencia.

Super Sonic retrocedió de nuevo y luego giró en el aire. Knuckles y Shadow se acercaron volando hacia él con ojos vacíos, pero de pronto una hoja turquesa los destruyó, haciendo que sus cuerpos se desintegraran en cientos de pequeños cubos rojos. De pronto, el color del paisaje volvió a la normalidad y el erizo se sacudió la cabeza.

— Solo eran unas copias, no los verdaderos — dijo Super Silver, levitando ahora a su lado.

— Eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así no pude hacerlo… — dijo Sonic — Por cierto, ¿cómo pudiste verlos? No estabas cerca cuando Eggman activó el Rubí Fantasma.

— Cierto, pero caí bajo su influencia cuando me acerqué.

Super Sonic se enderezó y contempló a Robotnik con fiereza.

— Gracias por el apoyo, Silver — dijo a su compañero — ¡Terminemos con esto!

Los dos súper erizos se lanzaron volando a enorme velocidad y lanzaron un puñetazo cada uno. El doctor levantó las manos y contuvo los golpes, pero el gran impulso que ambos traían causaron que los tres retrocedieran decenas de metros. Sonic quitó el puño y preparó un spin dash mientras Silver tomaba a su enemigo usando sus poderes psíquicos. Creó una esfera de poder sobre su palma y la aventó contra el científico, causando que estallara en tonos de color turquesa.

Sonic continuó preparando su súper spin dash, que conglomeraba lenguas de energía amarilla a medida que giraba. Cuando estuvo listo, se disparó a sí mismo contra su archienemigo, lanzándose a una velocidad tan alta que no pudo distinguirse. Super Sonic impactó a Robotnik directo en el estómago, quitándole todo el aire. Siguió girando y atacándolo a medida que lo empujaba, hasta que el doctor usó su gema para expulsar una gran cantidad de energía en forma de rayo y librarse del erizo.

El doctor se estabilizó en el aire y jadeó ligeramente. Vio cómo ambos erizos se reunían de nuevo a unos metros de él, listos para volver a confrontarlo. Se limpió un hilo de sangre que caía de su nariz, y sonrió.

— Los felicito — dijo — Han logrado herirme aunque sea un poco.

El doctor extendió las manos hacia los costados de manera majestuosa y orgullosa, y cientos de pequeños cubos rojos se materializaron detrás de él. Movió los brazos hacia adelante y los aventó hacia sus enemigos. Los cubos se conglomeraron rápidamente en forma de enjambres que parecían tener vida, lanzándose hacia los erizos a gran velocidad. Al mismo tiempo, Robotnik comenzó a crear esferas de poder rojo en sus manos, y las iba arrojando hacia sus enemigos repetidamente.

Sonic se impulsó con un súper turbo, desintegrando el enjambre de cubos rojos, y luego lanzó una serie de homing attacks que neutralizaron las esferas de energía que recibía. Super Silver, por su parte, creó una gran pantalla turquesa delante de sí, en la cual rebotó el enjambre de cubos rojos, y las esferas de poder se detuvieron y se envolvieron en su energía psíquica. Una vez que el erizo del futuro retuvo una gran cantidad de esas bolas rojas, extendió las manos hacia adelante y las regresó hacia su enemigo.

Sonic estaba a punto de colisionar contra Robotnik, al mismo tiempo que las esferas de energía le regresaban. Pero ambos erizos quedaron sorprendidos al atravesar al científico y notar que solo se trataba de una ilusión virtual.

— Pero, ¿qué? — dijo Silver — ¿En qué momento…?

— ¡Despídanse del mundo, imbéciles! — escucharon detrás de sí.

Cuando voltearon, abrieron bien los ojos al notar algo que ya habían visto con anterioridad. Un gran portal púrpura, del cual emergía oscuridad en sus bordes. Sintieron que una irresistible gravedad los succionaba, y volaron hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible.

— ¿Otra vez es esa cosa? — exclamó Sonic — ¿Qué diablos es?

— Esto, mi querido enemigo, es el Null Space. La nada absoluta — respondió Robotnik encima del portal, con los brazos detrás de la espalda, sin verse afectado por el mismo — Infinite ya lo había usado contra ustedes, pero ese era solo un prototipo. Ahora que lo he perfeccionado y lo he llevado a su estado supremo, ni siquiera ustedes en su estado súper podrán evitar se atrapados por él. ¡Disfruten de toda esa nada!

Sonic y Silver continuaron retrocediendo, pero la atracción del Null Space era demasiado fuerte y estaban muy cerca de él. Podían ver cómo autos, camiones y hasta pedazos de edificios eran engullidos por el portal.

De pronto, Silver giró y, mientras retrocedía, extendió las manos hacia adelante. Comenzó a inundar el vórtice con sus poderes psíquicos. Robotnik vio esto y estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Es inútil! ¡Nadie puede cerrar el Null Space, a excepción de mí! — dijo.

Pero, para gran sorpresa del científico, Super Silver hizo un enorme esfuerzo, y el portal comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, disminuyendo la atracción gravitatoria.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — gritó el doctor.

— ¡Eso es, Silver! ¡Sigue así! — exclamó su compañero, y se lanzó hacia Robotnik, ahora que podía moverse con más libertad.

Super Sonic colisionó contra su archienemigo y lo envió lejos de allí. Super Silver continuó haciendo más esfuerzo hasta que, finalmente, el portal se cerró en un único punto brillante, y desapareció. El erizo se relajó y respiró agitadamente, intentando recuperar energías.

Mientras tanto, Super Sonic combatía frenéticamente contra Robotnik. Ambos intercambiaban golpes y patadas a gran velocidad. Aunque el erizo era más rápido, el científico se había vuelto increíblemente resistente. Desde tierra, su duelo era visto como dos haces, dorado y púrpura, que colisionaban constantemente entre sí, generando una onda expansiva con cada choque, y rompiendo la barrera del sonido innumerables veces.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

En cuanto Super Silver se había marchado, Burning Blaze y Cream se mantuvieron a la espera del contraataque de Nega. Todavía se podía ver cómo continuaba la batalla en tierra firme. Los demás héroes hacían lo suyo, luchando contra las fuerzas robóticas que, persistentemente, continuaban emergiendo de los hangares subterráneos. La felina echó una mirada a todo su alrededor y observó, con rostro algo apenado, a la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado.

— Cream… Debes saber que esto no terminará hasta que Eggman y Nega sean vencidos — le dijo seriamente — Y en vista de que se rehúsan a rendirse, pues… Tal vez tengamos que…

— ¿Matarlos? — preguntó ella con algo de impresión.

— … Sí.

Cream pareció despistarse por un momento, cerrando sus ojos y alejando la mirada. Blaze notó esto.

— No te preocupes. Tú no lo harás — le dijo Blaze, poniendo una mano en su hombro — Solo quería que supieras lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Porque eres una niña, pero sobre todo eres mi amiga, y obligarte a hacer esto sería la peor de las tragedias en esta horrible guerra. Pero debes prepararte para todo.

— … Estaré lista, Blaze… Gracias por estar conmigo — dijo la conejita, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Blaze sonrió comprensivamente, pero una silueta tras su amiga la obligó a moverse rápido. Cream pudo ver, en cámara lenta, cómo la felina se acercaba, pero la conejita giró la cabeza, curiosa de lo que estaba pasando. Ahí fue cuando vio una mano justo delante de su rostro, con una poderosa esfera de energía, a punto de dispararle. El tiempo transcurría tan lentamente que parecía que Nega jamás concretaría el ataque.

— ¡Cream! — escuchó la voz de Blaze en la lejanía, y su sonido se perdía en un eco cada vez más débil.

Todo se volvió blanco. Sintió que algo la jalaba de la realidad. La gema de su collar brilló intensamente, y todo a su alrededor se deformó, transformándose en un sitio verdoso y bello, con árboles, un lago y un sol cálido. Se sorprendió al ver a Chip y a Tikal, jugueteando con unos pequeños y amigables chao. El estruendoso ruido de la batalla y de las explosiones fue reemplazado por el cantar de los pájaros y las demás criaturitas.

Chip y Tikal voltearon a verla. Ambos se encontraban con una sonrisa, y la llamaron con la mano para que se uniera a ellos. Cream se acercó tímidamente.

— Esto… ¿Ya me morí? — preguntó con inocencia.

— Para nada, pequeña. Esto es solo un pequeño paréntesis — dijo Tikal — Nos tomamos la libertad de traer tu mente hasta este sitio para poder hablar con tranquilidad. ¿Te gusta?

— Es hermoso — dijo la conejita, mirando a su alrededor — Pero mis amigos están peleando. No puedo quedarme aquí.

— No te preocupes. El tiempo transcurre muy diferente en este lugar — respondió Chip, comiendo una tableta de chocolate — Por cierto, ¿quieres un poco?

— No tengo hambre, gracias — respondió ella.

— Verás, Cream. La razón por la que te trajimos es porque creemos haber encontrado el modo de separar la Esmeralda Maestra del doctor Eggman Nega — dijo Tikal.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Solo tienes que fusionar mi casa, digo, la gema que tienes en el collar, con la Esmeralda Maestra. Tikal y yo haremos el resto — dijo Chip.

— Lo siento, pero creo que no entiendo su plan…

— Eggman y Nega piensan que pueden someter a la naturaleza, pero ella es una fuerza que existe desde tiempos inmemorables, y no puede ser domada. Tiene su propia voluntad — explicó Tikal — Y te aseguro que Chaos no estará feliz de que usen la Esmeralda Maestra para fines egoístas. Chaos, Chip y yo desharemos el enlace que une a Nega con la gema, y perderá todo su poder. Volverá a ser un humano común y corriente.

— Wow… ¡Es fantástico! — celebró Cream — ¡Eso quiere decir que no necesitaremos lastimar a nadie más!

— Adoro a esta niña — dijo Tikal, sonriendo maternalmente — Es cierto. No habrá necesidad de más daño.

— Pero queda un problema… — dijo Cream repentinamente — ¿Qué haremos con el Rubí Fantasma? ¿Cómo haremos para recuperar a nuestros amigos?

Los dos espíritus se miraron entre sí y Chip suspiró.

— Supongo que las Esmeraldas Caos deberían ser capaces de reaccionar con el Rubí Fantasma. Ya lo han hecho en el pasado, cuando Shadow luchó contra Zero, antes de que se convirtiera en Infinite — dijo él — Pero no estoy seguro de qué pasará luego. Eso podría inhibir el Rubí Fantasma, o destruirlo. Lamentablemente no quedan más opciones, ni más tiempo. Tendrás que decirle a Sonic que use las esmeraldas contra esa gema, porque es la única manera de ganar. Lamento decirlo, pero no estoy seguro de que puedan revivir a sus amigos…

Cream agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

— Está bien… Lo intentaremos — dijo ella — Muchas gracias por ayudarnos…

— Siempre estaremos de su lado, Cream. Nunca lo olvides — dijo Tikal poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

— No lo haré — dijo ella sonriendo.

— Ahora debes irte, Cream — dijo Chip — Tus amigos te esperan.

Todo comenzó a iluminarse de blanco, al tiempo que las figuras de Chip y Tikal se desvanecían, despidiéndose con una sonrisa cálida. La visión de Cream volvió lentamente a la realidad, hasta que pudo contemplar, otra vez, la mano de Nega que sostenía el ataque, a punto de disparar.

— ¡Cream! — volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga Blaze.

Todavía viendo todo en cámara lenta, la felina apartó a la conejita con un manotazo y recibió de lleno el disparo de Nega. El tiempo regresó a la normalidad, y Cream vio cómo Blaze salía despedida a gran velocidad hasta impactar contra un edificio.

— Hmph. Fallé — dijo el doctor.

Cream estalló en rabia y su gema brilló. Disparó contra Nega dos haces de energía verde claro, que golpearon directo en su pecho y lo enviaron a volar. Pero el doctor reapareció en un destello luminoso detrás de la conejita, a punto de golpearla con un gancho, cuando una estela de ardiente fuego se lo llevó consigo, dejando confundida a la pequeña.

Burning Blaze castigó a su archienemigo con un combo de golpes y patadas envueltas en llamas, quemándole la piel. Un golpe de palma al pecho produjo una onda de fuego que se propagó por el aire, empujando a Nega varios metros hacia atrás.

El científico, sintiendo el ardor de las quemaduras que habían marchitado su piel, miró a la felina con furia y se lanzó hacia ella. Giró su cuerpo y lanzó una patada tan fuerte que produjo una onda expansiva al impactar contra el antebrazo de Burning Blaze, lanzándola hacia un costado.

La felina cambió de estrategia y voló hacia arriba, haciendo que Nega la siguiera. En el camino, apuntó sus palmas hacia abajo y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego que estallaban en el aire, muy cerca de su enemigo. Este, sin embargo, no se detenía. Desapareció por un Control Caos y reapareció encima de ella, la cual, esta vez, estaba preparada. Usó su cola para detener el puñetazo de Nega, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en su rostro usando su puño de fuego. Al impactar contra la piel del científico, el fuego estalló con fuerza y una onda de choque de llamas se dilató por toda la zona.

Cuando el fuego se disipó, Burning Blaze observó que la mitad del rostro de Nega estaba marchitado por el calor. Sin embargo, el científico aún respiraba, y no solo eso. Estaba furioso.

La tomó del cuello y comenzó a apretar. Nega ya no quería mediar palabras con la felina que tantos problemas le había causado en el pasado. Sus ojos comenzaron a desorbitarse por la falta de aire, y el doctor esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando creyó que estaba a punto de eliminarla, un grito tras de sí llamó su atención.

— ¡Suéltala!

Solo pudo voltear para ver a la pequeña coneja, acelerando y tan peligrosamente cerca que no pudo hacer otra cosa más. En un movimiento impensable, Cream se llevó la mano a su collar y arrancó la gema de Light Gaia, la cual brillaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista. La conejita extendió el brazo y, con una mirada furiosa, estrelló la gema contra la Esmeralda Maestra, en el pecho de Nega. Lo siguiente fue una reacción luminosa muy fuerte. Ambas gemas se fusionaron, y el doctor sintió un insoportable dolor en el pecho.

— ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! — gritó — ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

El brillo de las gemas se detuvo de golpe y, sin previo aviso, una onda expansiva surgió de la Esmeralda Maestra. Cream perdió la consciencia y cayó al vacío. Burning Blaze fue liberada, empujada hacia atrás y dio varias vueltas en el aire. Se enderezó, respiró un poco, sobándose la garganta, y observó mejor la situación.

Pudo ver que caían tres figuras en direcciones diferentes. Su amiga Cream y la Esmeralda Maestra bajaban relativamente cerca entre sí. La felina no se preocupó por la tercera figura y se lanzó como un rayo de fuego para salvar a la pequeña. Llegó a tiempo y la cargó en brazos.

— ¡Cream! Despierta, por favor… ¡Cream!

— Auch… — murmuró la pequeña, despertándose — ¿Qué… qué pasó? Tengo sueño…

— Descuida, todo estará bien. Lo hiciste de maravilla — dijo Blaze con una lágrima saltada y una sonrisa — Te pondré a salvo.

Miró hacia adelante y vio a la tercera figura. Con un hueco en el pecho, Eggman Nega caía, gritando enloquecidamente y dando manotazos hacia el cielo, en un vano intento por detenerse. Blaze no se inmutó cuando el científico se perdió entre el humo y el fuego de un edificio en llamas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

— Se acabó.

Burning Blaze bajó a tierra firme y Vanilla no tardó en aparecer. Tomó a su hija en brazos y se sentó en el piso, cargándola y verificando su pulso.

— Estará bien. Solo está cansada — dijo la felina — Señora Vanilla, su hija es una heroína. Nos ha salvado a todos.

— Lo sé — dijo la coneja con una mirada llena de orgullo y las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas — Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Cream.

La felina sonrió, pero de pronto, recordó algo. La segunda figura que caía.

— ¡La Esmeralda Maestra! — exclamó.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? — escuchó detrás.

Volteó y vio a Storm, quien se acercaba sobre su Extreme Gear, sosteniendo la enorme gema verde, que había recuperado su tamaño y forma natural.

— Odiaría tener que buscar los trozos de esta cosa por todo el planeta. Solo Knuckles o Rouge podrían hacer eso — mencionó el albatros.

Blaze sonrió, pero de pronto, su semblante se puso serio al recordar que Eggman todavía seguía vivo, y era quien poseía el Rubí Fantasma.

— Esto todavía no ha terminado — dijo, envolviéndose a sí misma en fuego — Debo ir a ayudar a Sonic y a Silver.

— Blaze…

Los tres voltearon al oír la voz de Cream. La felina y el albatros se acercaron.

— Hija mía, pequeña, no hables. Estás muy débil… — le dijo Vanilla.

— Blaze… Tienes que decirle a Sonic… — dijo Cream sin hacer caso a su madre — Chip y Tikal… Ellos dicen que debe usar las Esmeraldas Caos… Para detener el Rubí Fantasma… Es la única manera…

La felina se agachó y tomó ambas manos de su amiga.

— Así lo haré — dijo Blaze — Ahora descansa… Vanilla, salga de aquí. Llévela a un lugar seguro.

— De acuerdo — dijo la coneja durazno — Tengan cuidado, y terminen con esto de una buena vez.

Burning Blaze asintió y se preparó para elevarse, pero de pronto, sintió que sus energías la abandonaban. Su fuego se apagó, su pelaje perdió brillo e intensidad, volviendo a la normalidad, y el Cetro de Joyas cayó al suelo. Blaze tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el piso, y de pronto se expresión se tornó de gran cansancio.

— ¡Blaze! ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Vanilla.

— El Cetro de Joyas… Ya no puedo seguir usando su energía… — dijo la felina con dificultad, y miró al cielo con frustración — Maldición. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo…

— No te preocupes. Yo avisaré a Sonic — dijo el albatros, dejando la Esmeralda Maestra en el suelo.

Blaze y Vanilla observaron cómo Storm se alejaba usando su Extreme Gear.

— Solo espero que las Esmeraldas Caos duren más tiempo — dijo Blaze.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Super Silver regresó al combate, encontrándose a su compañero luchando frenéticamente contra Robotnik. Hubo un nuevo choque, una nueva explosión de energía y ambos enemigos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Ahí fue cuando el erizo del futuro aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar. Canalizó sus poderes, repotenciados por la energía de las Esmeraldas Caos, y los concentró en el Rubí Fantasma, intentando arrancárselo del pecho a su nuevo portador.

El científico dio un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano a la gema, ahora envuelta en energía turquesa.

— No… ¡No lo harás! — gritó.

Robotnik logró hacer que la gema absorbiera la energía psíquica de Silver, para perplejidad de este. Apuntó y lanzó un rayo de energía anaranjada y turquesa directo desde la gema e impactó al erizo, lanzándolo por los aires.

Super Sonic vio aquello y se enfureció. Se convirtió en una bola y comenzó a girar a enormes velocidades, hasta que se lanzó hacia su enemigo, y lo colisionó repetidas veces en distintas partes del cuerpo. Pero Robotnik, luego de recibir decenas de golpes, logró tomar al erizo, todavía convertido en bola, con ambas manos. Luego, cargó una gran cantidad de energía púrpura en sus palmas y disparó contra el erizo. Super Sonic salió volando contra un edificio, lo atravesó e impactó contra el suelo, arrastrándose por él y destruyendo una calle completa.

El erizo comenzó a resentir el dolor de los ataques. Se levantó con dificultad, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba raspado y magullado. Una herida en su brazo sangraba. Aun así, no pensó en disminuir la intensidad de sus ataques. Canalizó todavía más la energía de las esmeraldas, cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura dorada y se lanzó hacia su enemigo, rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Preparó su cuerpo y lanzó una patada hacia el doctor, quien flexionó su brazo para contener el ataque. El impacto causó una estruendosa onda expansiva. El erizo giró para asestarle otra patada con su pierna derecha, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

Como respuesta, Robotnik apretó el puño derecho y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el pecho, produciendo un sonoro estallido y enviando al erizo lejos de allí. El doctor bufó con molestia al darse cuenta de que su hombro izquierdo se había dislocado por la patada de su enemigo. Con su mano útil, tomó su brazo y lo colocó en su lugar, acompañado de un leve crujido y una mueca de dolor.

El erizo se enderezó en el aire y localizó nuevamente a su enemigo. Se enrolló en una bola y comenzó a girar. Pero en lugar de lanzarse hacia él, frente a sí creó una gran ola de energía de tonos azules y dorados, y la disparó. Robotnik juntó ambas manos hacia adelante, conglomeró energía y lanzó una esfera de poder rojo, que se distorsionaba en el aire a medida que avanzaba. Ambos ataques colisionaron a mitad de camino, reaccionaron violentamente y explotaron con una enorme furia. La onda expansiva que produjo fue tan intensa que reventó los cristales en las plantas superiores de los rascacielos cercanos.

Super Sonic se lanzó nuevamente hacia Robotnik, pero este, en el último instante, extendió su mano para tomarlo del cuello. Super Silver se lanzó para ayudarlo, pero el científico dio un giro y lo tomo también por el cuello. Robotnik comenzó a reír de satisfacción.

— ¿Lo ven? No importa cuánto se esfuercen, erizos. Siempre tendré la ventaja — dijo el científico — Y ahora, más que nunca.

La gema de su pecho se iluminó intensamente, y los erizos gritaron de dolor. La energía comenzó a abandonarlos de sus cuerpos, saliendo como lenguas amarillas e ingresando al interior del Rubí Fantasma. Super Sonic sentía que volvían a su cabeza imágenes repetidas, de un Infinite absorbiendo la energía de su estado Dark y dejándolo completamente inútil.

Super Silver intentó usar sus poderes psíquicos contra Robotnik, pero su energía también era drenada y absorbida por el Rubí Fantasma. Se sentía impotente como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Golpeaba los brazos de su opresor, sin resultado, mientras este solo sonreía con satisfacción.

El cuerpo de los erizos dejó de brillar, repentinamente, y sus pelajes volvieron a sus colores naturales. Sus púas se relajaron y bajaron.

— No… No es posible… — murmuró Silver, viendo cómo su cuerpo dejaba de tener energías — ¿Perdimos...?

— No… Yo nunca me rendiré… — dijo Sonic como pudo. Se sentía en extremo cansado, sin fuerzas ni para levantar los brazos. Aun así, trataba de liberar su garganta de las manos de Robotnik.

— Y así, concluye esta guerra — dijo Robotnik, terminando de absorber la energía de los cuerpos de los erizos — Creo que los dejaré con vida para mis experimentos. Pero, lamentablemente, muchos de sus amigos morirán…

De pronto, casi milagrosamente, un grito a sus espaldas los hizo dar un respingo.

— ¡Usen las esmeraldas contra el Rubí!

Robotnik abrió un poco los brazos, encontrándose con la figura de Storm, quien se abalanzó contra él y logró conectarle un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. El científico ni se inmutó, dejando al albatros furioso y frustrado.

— ¿Terminaste? — preguntó el doctor, y lanzó un torrente de energía desde su gema, enviando al albatros contra un edificio y haciendo explotar la zona.

Sonic y Silver se miraron un momento, con sus ojos llenos de determinación, y asintieron, entendiéndose mutuamente. De pronto, las Esmeraldas Caos se materializaron frente a sí, girando lentamente a su alrededor. Robotnik los miró con curiosidad, pero se sorprendió al ver en Sonic unos ojos que no había visto jamás, en todos los años que lo había confrontado.

Eran los ojos de alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder.

— Pagarás por todo, doctor — dijo el erizo — ¿Listo, Silver?

El doctor miró al erizo plateado, y vio los mismos ojos que tenía Sonic. Ahora lo comprendía. Esas miradas le decían que nunca se rendirían. Esas miradas le advertían que había llegado su fin. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

— ¡Listo! ¡Acabemos con esto! — gritó el erizo plateado.

Las siete Esmeraldas Caos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, cegando la vista del científico. Su mirada se tornó preocupada.

— Esperen… ¿Qué… qué hacen? — titubeó.

Ambos erizos llenaron sus pulmones de aire, y lo expulsaron en un único grito de guerra:

— ¡CONTROL CAOS!

Todas y cada una de las gemas reaccionaron con el Rubí Fantasma, intercambiándose chispas eléctricas con él.

— ¡AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! — gritó el científico, delirando de dolor.

Sus manos soltaron a los erizos, quienes cayeron al vacío, casi inconscientes. En el cielo, Robotnik estaba paralizado, siendo azotado por los rayos de energía de las esmeraldas, mientras el Rubí Fantasma parecía perder el control. Luego de unos segundos de agonía, el doctor pareció comprender su destino. Con un último aliento, murmuró.

— ¿Por qué? Estuve tan cerca….

Una gran explosión se produjo, lanzando a las esmeraldas hacia todas direcciones, y perdiéndose en el horizonte. Sonic y Silver continuaron cayendo, con la onda expansiva de energía a sus espaldas. Fue ahí cuando fueron atrapados por Rouge y Tails.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Esa cosa nos alcanzará! — exclamó la murciélago, con Silver en brazos.

El zorrito, cargando a Sonic, giró sus colas a máxima potencia. Por los pelos, ambos lograron escapar de la explosión, que consumió varios edificios enteros.

El resto de los héroes se había reunido en un único punto, esperando la llegada de sus amigos. Rouge y Tails aterrizaron, y los demás los ayudaron a poner a Sonic y a Silver en el suelo. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, y parecían no respirar.

— Oh, no… Sonic… — murmuró Amy, con las lágrimas saltadas.

— No puedes irte tú también, Sonic… — dijo Tails, con la mirada apenada y a punto de llorar.

— Vamos, Sonic… Silver… ¡Despierten! — dijo Vector.

— Silver, despierta… — murmuró Blaze, preocupada.

Ambos erizos se despertaron repentinamente y se sentaron de golpe, jadeando continuamente. Tails y Amy los abrazaron, y Vector les puso una mano en el hombro.

Jet y Wave llegaron cargando a Storm y lo depositaron en el suelo. Los demás se arrimaron, preocupados por el estado del albatros, pero la golondrina los tranquilizó.

— Estará bien. Es más resistente de lo que aparenta — dijo ella.

Los disparos y explosiones menguaron casi de repente, y los gritos de victoria de los soldados llamaron su atención. Silver se dejó caer al suelo, y miró al cielo con una sonrisa llena de paz.

— Ganamos…

— Todavía queda una cosa por hacer… — dijo Sonic, llamando la atención del resto de sus amigos.

Delante de sí, a unos metros de distancia e inocentemente solitario, se encontraba el Rubí Fantasma.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Unos momentos después, luego de que las fuerzas crepusculares aseguraran la zona, el grupo de héroes regresó a la Celda del Crepúsculo. Arribaron a la colonia Zoah, específicamente a la sala médica.

Sonic tenía el Rubí Fantasma en mano. Silver trajo la Esmeralda Maestra. Se arrimaron alrededor de las dos camillas donde yacían los cuerpos de Knuckles y Shadow. No habían perdido su color, y parecían estar inmersos en un profundo sueño.

Blaze se acercó con el Cetro de Joyas junto a Silver y Sonic.

— Todo está listo — dijo un doctor equidna, del otro lado de la sala — Cuando gusten.

Los tres asintieron y se miraron entre sí.

— El Rubí Fantasma absorbe almas para hacerse más fuerte — dijo Blaze — Será difícil arrancar las de nuestros amigos y devolverlas a sus cuerpos. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

El erizo azul asintió. Le temblaban las rodillas. Miró a Knuckles y a Shadow, y sonrió con nerviosismo.

— Les dije que los traería de vuelta, chicos — dijo, y luego se dirigió al cielo — Chip, si me oyes, o si alguien más grande me está escuchando, por favor… Haz que esto funcione…

Blaze estiró las manos para tomar las de Silver y Sonic, y los tres formaron un triángulo. Cerraron los ojos.

— Nos dirigimos humildemente a las fuerzas fundadoras de la naturaleza — comenzó Blaze — Por favor, escuchen nuestras súplicas.

La Esmeralda Maestra y el Cetro de Joyas brillaron. El resto de los héroes, mirando a través del gran ventanal, rogaban al cielo por un milagro. Muchos tenían las manos juntas, suplicantes, mientras que otros preferían no mirar. Otros se tomaban de las manos para darse fuerzas. El silencio era abrumador.

— Los servidores son los siete caos y los siete soles — recitó Blaze — Caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón. Sol es luz, luz intensificada por el alma. El caos y el sol generan vida. Alma, corazón y vida. Dennos la fuerza para recuperar las almas de nuestros amigos, robadas injustamente por el Rubí Fantasma, la joya del mal. Ayúdennos a recuperar lo que nos han arrebatado.

Las gemas controladoras brillaron con gran intensidad. El Rubí Fantasma comenzó a temblar, y brilló tenuemente. Dos lenguas blancas, casi transparentes, emergieron de él. Una se dirigió al equidna y la otra al erizo negro, cada una ingresando a través de sus corazones.

Los segundos parecían interminables, mientras las almas de sus compañeros regresaban a sus cuerpos, hasta que las lenguas blanquecinas abandonaron completamente el Rubí Fantasma.

Todos aguantaron la respiración. No hubo respuesta por lo que pareció una eternidad.

De pronto, simultáneamente, Knuckles y Shadow abrieron los ojos.

* * *

.

 **Ending:** _Hyouri Ittai_ (del anime Hunter x Hunter). Sí, ya sé, el mismo del capítulo pasado. Pero me encanta este tema XD.

Bueno, uno diría que se terminó, pero todavía tengo algo para ustedes. Pronto habrá un pequeño **epílogo** , no muy largo, pero aportará un poco más a la historia.

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado. Pensé en muchas cosas y situaciones para darle a esta historia un buen término, pero esto es lo que me deja más satisfecho.

 **Importante:** no olviden que este fanfic es una secuela de mi otro fic, _La gran guerra_. Quienes no lo conozcan pueden pasarse por mi perfil y ver de qué se trata. A lo mejor les gusta :3 Y de paso me gustaría preguntarles a todos, **¿cuál de las dos historias les ha gustado más?** Ambas tienen estilos narrativos diferentes y perspectivas distintas. _La gran guerra_ tiene cosas que _Fallout_ no tiene, y viceversa. Particularmente, la primera se "siente más" a aventura que la segunda (al menos para mí). Me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión sincera, y así afilar el lápiz para futuros proyectos.

No tengo mucho más qué decir, salvo mis infinitas gracias a ustedes por todo su apoyo y muestras de cariño. Y mis más grandes agradecimientos a **Silvaze Girly** por su inestimable ayuda a la hora de betear mi historia. Realmente ha trabajado mucho para mejorarla, aportando ideas y sugerencias.

Odio las despedidas, pero esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. ¡Nos veremos en otra historia!

 _See you later!_


	28. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

En la pequeña y tranquila ciudad de Green Hill, Vector y Vanilla se encontraban en una cafetería. El cocodrilo tomaba una gran taza de café negro con un pedazo de pastel, mientras que la coneja bebía de una pequeña taza de té, acompañada de una porción de tarta de manzana.

— … Entonces, la señora llamó a la oficina para echarnos en cara que el marido la dejó — dijo el cocodrilo conteniendo la risa — Pero Charmy le dijo: "No tenemos la culpa de que sea tan fea. ¿Podría pagarnos en efectivo?"

Vanilla rio animadamente mientras Vector se tranquilizaba y bebía un nuevo sorbo de café. Luego, su mirada se perdió en la gente que caminaba por la calle, viviendo sus propias vidas. La coneja lo observó y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó.

— No, es solo que… Bueno, hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que terminó la guerra, y se siente extraño… — dijo el cocodrilo — Por un lado, es casi como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Pero por el otro, una parte de mi mente no puede dejar de pensar, día tras día.

— Es lo normal. Me ha pasado muchas veces — dijo Vanilla, bajando la taza de té — Pero Cream me ayuda a pensar en lo importante.

— Sí, supongo que sí… — murmuró el detective, y luego la miró, sonriente — Bueno, mejor hablemos de algo más alegre.

— Sí. Cuéntame cómo están Mighty y Honey. ¿Ya empezaron a salir?

— ¿Qué si empezaron a salir? Lo primero que hicieron fue entrar en noviazgo. Ni siquiera pasaron por la etapa de las citas — ambos rieron — Pero se los ve bien juntos. Hacen una bonita pareja.

— Y que lo digas. Imagino que Ray debe sentirse algo solito, pobre.

— No te creas. Ray y Honey son casi como hermanos. El pequeño pasa mucho tiempo con ellos. Aunque ha empezado a frecuentar mi agencia para ver a Charmy. Los dos se han hecho amigos.

— Me alegra mucho oírlo — dijo la coneja con una sonrisa sincera — Cream y Marine se han hecho buenas amigas también, aunque lamentablemente no puedan verse muy seguido.

— Marine es un caso perdido — rio Vector — Igual que Sticks y Charmy…

Vanilla terminó su té y posó su mentón sobre sus manos, mirando por la ventana. Había un dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Las situaciones muy trágicas, como las guerras, siempre generan división — dijo ella — Pero al ver ahora, luego de este tiempo de paz, a todos nuestros amigos juntos… Siento que nos ha fortalecido mucho más como grupo. Siento que ahora somos una gran familia. Y eso me pone muy feliz…

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

En Angel Island, sobre el Altar de la Esmeraldas, reposaba majestuosamente la Esmeralda Maestra. Debajo, sentado sobre uno de los escalones de la escalinata de roca, Knuckles miraba perdidamente el horizonte. Con la cabeza descansando sobre su puño izquierdo, el equidna reflexionaba y reflexionaba. Una voz tras de sí llamó su atención.

— ¿Por qué tan solitario? Deberías estar celebrando.

—Ah, hola Rouge.

La murciélago se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Su mirada no era seductora ni nada que se le parezca. Sino, más bien, algo preocupada.

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando mucho últimamente — dijo el equidna, mirando el cielo — Durante toda mi vida han existido amenazas que ponían en peligro a la gema que mis ancestros me encomendaron proteger. Nunca había pensado en algo más que servir a la Esmeralda Maestra, aun si esto significaba entregar mi propia vida. Pero ahora que ya no hay más peligros, no sé qué hacer.

— Supongo que estás aburrido — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— No, no es eso… Es diferente. Siento que por primera vez puedo pensar en vivir mi vida. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que alguien me ha dado otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes esta vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El equidna se levantó y miró a la Esmeralda Maestra, que brillaba sobre su altar.

— Como ya sabes, Shade fue elegida para ser la nueva jefa de la colonia Nocturnia — dijo Knuckles — Le he pedido… Bueno, le he dicho que, si lo desea, puede traer a todos los habitantes de Nocturnia a Angel Island.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la murciélago, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír — Pero nunca has dejado que nadie más se acerque a la esmeralda. ¿Por qué ahora…?

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que mi deber como guardián no me impida vivir. Confío en Shade y en los demás equidnas de Nocturnia, porque no son como los seguidores del viejo Ix. Sé que harán un buen trabajo mientras no estoy.

— ¿Planeas irte?

— De vacaciones. Quiero conocer el resto del mundo — dijo Knuckles mirando el horizonte — Hay multitud de maravillas que no han sido descubiertas aún, y como cazatesoros que soy, tengo mucha curiosidad. Y sé que tú también.

La chica se levantó de un salto y miró al guardián con ojos incrédulos.

— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Sé que es un poco precipitado y eso, pero…

Rouge no lo dejó terminar y se lanzó sobre el equidna. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero se sentaron inmediatamente después.

— Lo siento… — dijo ella avergonzada — ¡Claro que me gustaría ir! Ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer en GUN más que informes, informes y más informes… ¿Cuándo saldremos?

— En cuanto Shade tenga la Esmeralda Maestra asegurada. Lo cual supongo que sucederá dentro de un par de días.

— Suena bien para mí. Tendré tiempo de guardar mis zapatos y maquillaje.

— Entonces conseguiré un camión para tus valijas.

La chica fingió cara de enfado y luego rieron animadamente.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta esta versión de ti — dijo Rouge, acercándose peligrosamente.

— Oye, no me presiones. No es fácil para mí cambiar.

— ¡Es verdad! — dijo ella alejándose y sonriendo — Deberíamos reunirnos con el resto del grupo. Para recordar viejos tiempos.

Knuckles miró al cielo felizmente, y dejó que los pensamientos fluyeran.

"Chicos… Les debo tanto, a todos…"

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Era una sala grande, completamente blindada y aislada de campos electromagnéticos. Había un pedestal en el centro. Las numerosas cámaras de seguridad apuntaban hacia él. La única puerta del lugar se abrió hacia un lado de manera automática, revelando dos figuras que ingresaron: Shadow y el Comandante Tower.

El erizo negro tenía algo en su mano. Se acercó al pedestal y lo depositó suavemente. El Rubí Fantasma coronó el sitio, y una vez que Shadow alejó su mano, los sensores de movimiento y láseres se activaron.

— ¿Está seguro de que esta es la mejor alternativa? — preguntó el erizo con su frialdad característica.

— No podemos enviar al Rubí Fantasma al Null Space porque no sabemos dónde podría terminar — dijo el humano — Así fue como el resto de tus compañeros acabaron en la Celda del Crepúsculo, después de todo. Tampoco debemos intentar destruirlo, porque podría absorber la energía cinética, calórica o eléctrica que le apliquemos y revivir a Mephiles. Y nadie quiere que eso ocurra. Hasta que alguien encuentre la manera de destruir la gema, se quedará aquí, en una cámara aislada y alejada de todo tipo de energía, en la instalación más segura del mundo.

— Cada vez que se dice esa frase, algo malo termina sucediendo — dijo el erizo sin dirigirle la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

— Espero que esta vez te equivoques — dijo Tower riendo — Además, siempre podremos contar con la ayuda de la Forma de Vida Suprema en caso de que a algún listillo se le ocurra hurgar donde no debe. ¿No es así?

— Hmph. Haré lo que sea para proteger al mundo, pero no se confunda. No estoy del lado de nadie — dijo Shadow, volteando, y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Extrañaba tu sentido del humor. Por cierto, no olvides visitar a tus compañeros. Recuerda que has vuelto a la vida gracias a ellos.

— ¿Y para qué he vuelto a la vida, exactamente? — preguntó con frialdad.

— ¿Para vivir, tal vez?

El erizo se detuvo en seco y agachó levemente la mirada. Cerró los ojos para reflexionar.

 _Shadow, te lo suplico… Dales la oportunidad… De ser felices…_

"¿Será que yo… También debería darme esa oportunidad?"

— Lo intentaré… — murmuró el erizo, antes de volver a caminar y dejar la sala.

— Nunca cambiará… — murmuró Tower, con una ligera sonrisa de lado — Al menos sigue siendo Shadow.

El erizo se marchó, dejando atrás una enorme fortaleza subterránea, con todas las medidas de seguridad imaginables.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **Más tarde**

El cementerio de Green Hill estaba casi vacío. Por esas fechas, casi nadie visitaba a sus difuntos. Otoño solía ser bastante deprimente como para recordar el dolor, pero aun así, Vanilla y Cream estaban apostadas delante de la lápida. En ella se podía leer:

"Scone Haresti. Piloto ejemplar, gran amigo y amado esposo"

La pequeña Cream se encontraba con la mirada casi perdida. Una lágrima asomaba por uno de sus hermosos ojos color miel. Se agachó y dejó una pequeña rosa blanca sobre la tierra. Su madre no pronunció ni una palabra, ya que no era necesario. El silencio era lo mejor para ambas.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraban Amy, Tails, Gamma y Vector. Los observaban con respeto y algo de tristeza marcada en sus rostros. El viento barría con las hojas resecas de los árboles.

De pronto, Cream se abrazó a su madre, dio media vuelta y se marchó para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. Vanilla se quedó plantada al pie de la lápida.

— Sé que estarías muy orgulloso de ella — dijo con dulzura — Te amo y siempre te amaré. Pero ahora comienzo a entender… Cuando me dijiste que continuara con mi vida. Ahora creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo, y espero que no te moleste. Nunca habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarte, pero necesito seguir adelante. Sé que lo entenderías. Te veré en algún lugar, algún día, mi cielo…

Pronto abandonaron el cementerio y continuaron caminando. De regreso al pueblo, Vector rompió el silencio para cambiar los aires.

— Entonces… ¿Rechazarás la oferta de unirte a GUN, Gamma?

— Así es. Ahora que me he reencontrado con Amy, no quiero volver a alejarme de ella — respondió el robot.

— Basta, me haces sonrojar — rio la eriza.

— Me recuerdas a Gemerl — dijo Tails con algo de pena — Él era igual de devoto.

— Sí, lo vamos a extrañar mucho — dijo Cream con tristeza.

— Oye, no te lamentes tanto por él — dijo la eriza — A lo mejor también ha guardado su memoria en algún disco duro secreto y en un futuro reaparezca, igual que Gamma.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó la conejita, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

— ¡Claro! Gemerl era muy listo. Casi tanto como yo — dijo Vector — Oigan, ¿de qué se ríen? Lo decía en serio.

— Si lo que dice Amy es cierto, debería poder encontrarlo — dijo Tails con una mano en el mentón — A lo mejor pueda buscar ese supuesto disco rígido. Si los Chaotix me ayudan, será pan comido.

— ¿Harías eso de verdad? — preguntó la conejita.

— Claro que sí. No tengo dudas de que lo encontraremos — dijo Tails con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Veo que todos tienen sus metas bien definidas — dijo Vanilla — ¿Y tú, Gamma? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

El robot no dudó en responder:

— Quiero proteger a Amy y a quienes la rodean. Ese es mi deseo.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Sobre una colina de hierba verde, Silver observaba cómo el sol se fundía en el inmenso mar azul. Detrás de sí caminaba Blaze, contemplando también el atardecer.

— Es hermosa, ¿verdad? La vista, el paisaje… — dijo Silver.

— Sí que lo es — dijo Blaze, y se tomó unos momentos para preguntar — Entonces, ¿qué harás? Supongo que quieres regresar.

— Bueno, me encantaría ver cómo quedó mi mundo. Sin Eggman, el apocalipsis se evitó. Al fin ganamos... ¿Puedes creerlo?

El erizo sonrió de auténtica felicidad. Al verlo, su amiga no pudo evitar imitarlo.

— Pero… lo cierto es que no quiero dejar este lugar — admitió Silver — He hecho tantos amigos aquí, y el mundo en el pasado es tan bonito.

— Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras — dijo ella — Marine y yo vendremos a este mundo con frecuencia, eso te lo aseguro.

— Sí, supongo que es una buena idea. Ser el viajero del tiempo y el espacio… No está nada mal — sonrió con orgullo.

— Tampoco seas presumido — bromeó Blaze, y ambos rieron.

La pequeña Marine, que había estado descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, escuchó las risas y se acercó dando saltitos. Dio un brinco y abrazó a ambos por detrás, cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sus amigos.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No se pongan melancólicos! Hoy será una noche de fiesta. ¡Todos van a asistir! — dijo ella — Vendrás, ¿verdad, Silver?

— No me lo perdería por nada — dijo el erizo, divertido.

— Y hablando de todo un poco… ¿Por qué no formalizamos nuestro equipo? ¡Necesitamos un buen nombre! — dijo la mapache — Mmm… ¿Qué tal Team Guardian?

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó Blaze.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es muy obvio! Tú eres la guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol. Silver es el guardián del futuro. Y yo… Bueno, soy la fundadora del equipo, y creo que con eso basta, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué te parece esto? Marine, Guardiana de los Océanos — dijo Silver — ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta!

Blaze sonrió y volvió a mirar el mar. Las gaviotas pasaban volando sobre el agua, pescando su alimento. La felina podía sentir cómo la vida volvía a fluir con armonía. Sus amigos se quedaron observándola.

— Mañana volveremos a nuestro mundo, Marine — dijo de pronto — Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer, y por aprender.

— Eso es lo grandioso de la vida — dijo Silver — De lo contrario, ¿qué gracia tendría?

— ¡Están volviendo a ponerse melancólicos! — dijo Marine en todo burlón — ¡Todavía nos queda mucho qué explorar, muchas aventuras qué vivir, compañeros! ¡Mucha emoción por delante! ¡No nos detendremos hasta tocar el cielo! — dijo señalando hacia las nubes.

— ¡Claro que no, Capitán! — dijeron Silver y Blaze en tono formal.

La pequeña mapache solo pudo echarse a reír y abrazarlos con fuerza una vez más.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **POV Sonic**

Es extraño cómo suceden las cosas. Pasé muchos años de mi vida luchando contra el cara-huevo, y ahora que ya no está, es como si… Como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido también. Es estúpido, lo sé. Incluso es indignante. Quiero decir, con todas las personas que ha matado el doctor, ¿cómo puedo llegar a pensar una cosa así? Es como si necesitara de un némesis para saber en qué dirección no debo moverme.

Todo está muy tranquilo últimamente. Sin el Doctor Eggman y su compañero Nega, las cosas en nuestro mundo están mejor que nunca. Al menos ya nadie tiene miedo. En el mundo de Blaze es igual. Me enteré que a Marine la ascendieron a Aspirante a Oficial por haber vencido a Lyric, ¡con tan solo 9 años! Vaya, esa niña tendrá una carrera espectacular.

Tails se ha dedicado a ayudar en Empire City. Está fabricando todo tipo de máquinas automáticas para la reconstrucción. Creo que Wave les está dando una mano, aunque solo un poco. No he tenido muchas noticias de los Babylon Rogues desde ese día. El día que ganamos la guerra. Creo que quedará marcado a fuego en mi memoria.

Vector me habló de lo que hicieron Nack y sus chicos. Realmente me conmovió, y estoy algo triste por eso. La pasé bien con esos tres locos, en su momento. Desearía que todo hubiese sido diferente.

La mayoría de mis amigos están trabajando duro en la reconstrucción. Pero ya sabes, yo prefiero la acción. Correr y buscar aventuras es lo mío. Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde entonces. Aunque ninguno de los que he enfrentado se compara al Doctor Eggman; casi siempre son villanos de poca monta. Entre nos, estoy empezando a desear que aparezca algún nuevo "digno oponente", porque esto se está poniendo muy aburrido. ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie!

Esta noche tendremos una reunión. Toda la pandilla se reencontrará de nuevo, y habrá risas y momentos serios. No suelo decirlo, pero francamente no sé qué haría sin ellos.

Quiero terminar esto diciendo que estaré siempre de tu lado. No importa el mal que aparezca, Sonic the Hedgehog siempre aparecerá para luchar contra él. Y sé que mis amigos estarán ahí para apoyarme.

Porque somos más que un equipo. Somos una gran familia.


End file.
